AU: A boy's training
by darksupersayian
Summary: What if Goku had been more involved in training Gohan at an early age? This story starts at the beginning of dbz.
1. An unwelcome guest

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

For all of you who wanted a sequel to AU: A hero's choice. Well I'm really sorry. At the moment I don't have any ideas for a sequel. I do however have some ideas for a similar story. It will be called. AU: A boy's training.

Summary: What if Goku had been more involved in training Gohan at an early age? This story starts at the beginning of dbz.

**Chapter 1**

"Come on Chichi," Goku begged. "Gohan needs to learn to fight."

"I told you already that I don't want my little boy being a fighter."

"But, doesn't he need to learn to defend himself. I mean there are lots of wild animals out there."

"Well…"

"Come on Chichi. Just let me train him on weekends and during the summer. He can study the rest of the time."

"Oh, alright."

The next Saturday Goku yells as he goes out the door. "Me and Gohan will be back by Monday morning."

"Goku," Chichi yells back. "You're not taking Gohan away for two whole days. He's only two years old."

"Don't worry," Goku assures his wife. "We'll be fine." With that Goku rushes out the door and is out of sight in minutes.

"That man is impossible," Chichi sighs.

Later that night Goku and Gohan are sitting around a campfire of cooking fish after a day of martial arts training based mostly extreme exercise and the basic martial arts stances. After the two Saiyans scarf down the food in record time, Goku reaches in a little bag and pulls out a small orange gi. "This is for you Gohan."

"Wow," Gohan exclaims. "It's just like yours, daddy."

"Here, put them on," Goku says handing over the gi, undershirt, and wristbands to his son.

With in minutes Gohan manages to wiggle into the new clothes. "These clothes are heavy, daddy."

"Yep," Goku says. "The wrist bands weigh ten pounds apiece and the undershirt weighs twenty pounds."

"I can barely move," Gohan whines.

"I know it'll be difficult at first," Goku says. "But you'll get used to the added weight and it'll make you stronger."

"Ok daddy," Gohan says as he gets up and drags his now heavier body over to a bush, where he takes a leak.

_Two years later_

"Chichi, me and Gohan are going to visit Master Roshi today," Goku yells as he heads out the door with his four-year-old son.

"Goku, don't take Gohan to see that old pervert," Chichi pleads. "It's bad enough that you feel the need to train him but I really don't want that old man rubbing off on him."

"Don't worry," Goku assures her. "We're just visiting." With that Goku rushes out the door. "Flying Nimbus." The floating yellow cloud swoops down from the sky picking up Goku and Gohan and flies off toward Roshi's island.

Meanwhile on the other side of the world a pod with a mysterious warrior in it hurls toward the earth. Minutes later it crashes out in the country.

"What the hell is that," a farmer says as the pod begins to open.

A tall warrior with long spiky hair steps out of the pod. A green device over his eye beeps. "A power level of 5. That's pathetic." With one blast the warrior incinerates the farmer. After consulting the scouter over his eye he takes off toward the highest power level in range.

A few minutes later he comes across a green man sitting and meditating. The tall warrior lands next to him. "Hey green man. Where's Kakarot."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Piccolo responds getting to his feet. "No one talks to me like that." With that Piccolo fires a blast right at the other warrior. "Now die."

The warrior simply starts to laugh. "Ha, you almost singed a hair on my leg." The scouter beeps interrupting him. "Well, I'd love to stay and kill you but I've still got to find Kakarot." The warrior turned away and flew off followed by an angry Piccolo.

Back at Roshi's island Goku and Gohan land and introductions start. "Who's the kid," Bulma asks.

"This is my son, Gohan," Goku says.

"Are you going to be a fighter just like your dad," Krillin adds.

"My mom says I'm going to be an orthopedist," Gohan says. There's a moment of silence. "But, I'm going to be a fighter."

"Yeah the gi gives it away," Roshi adds.

"Come here you little cutie," Bulma says. She goes over to pick up Gohan. "Man he weighs a ton."

"Naw," Goku says scratching the back of his neck. "It's just the weighted clothes."

"But he's so heavy how does he walk in those," Bulma says.

"It's only two hundred pounds," Gohan says.

"Two hundred pounds," Krillin murmurs as everyone but Goku and Gohan sweatdrop. "But he's just a kid."

"He's already almost as strong as I am," Goku says. "I've been training him for the past tow..." Goku stops mid sentence as he turns his head. "What power."

"It feels evil daddy," Gohan says.

"Is it Piccolo," Bulma says.

"No it's too strong to be Piccolo," Goku says.

Before they can discuss the matter further the tall warrior with long spiky hair lands next to Goku. "Kakarot, I've finally found you."

"What are you talking about," Goku says. "There's no Kakarot here."

"Look, he's got a tail," Bulma spurts out.

"Yeah, its just like the one I used to have," Goku says.

"That proves it," the warrior says. "You are a Saiyan."

"A what?"

"You hit your head as a child didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"Well let me explain then. I'm Raditz. You are Kakarot my little brother. We are Saiyan warriors from the planet Vegeta. Our planet was destroyed by a meteor several years ago. Prince Vegeta, Nappa, myself, and you are the only surviving Saiyans. You were sent to clear this planet of life so it could be sold. I must say that I'm disappointed."

"I'd never kill people like you say," Goku yells.

"Then I've wasted my time then. But tell you what; I will give you twenty four hours to change your mind. Meet me in that time after having killed one hundred people and I will let you come with me."

"Never," Goku says.

Raditz reaches over and grabs Gohan by the tail squeezing hard and lifting the boy off his feet. "If you want to see your son again you will."

"You bastard," Goku charges at Raditz, but is put on the ground with an elbow to the head. Minutes later Raditz flies off with Gohan.

Krillin rushes over to Goku. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Don't worry, we'll get Gohan back," Krillin says. "I'll go with you."

"No, Krillin you stay here. He's too strong for you."

"But Goku…"

"Don't worry I know who to ask for help." Goku turns where Piccolo is floating in the air. "So, what do you say, Piccolo?"

"I'll help you but as soon as this is over you're next."

"Fair enough," Goku says. "Nimbus."

Piccolo and Goku take off after Raditz.

Raditz lands by his pod with his new prisoner. "Well, let's see how strong you really are." Raditz pushes a button on his scouter. "215, not bad for a kid your age. I'd better put you in the ship for safe keeping." A few minutes later with Gohan safely in the pod, Raditz turns just in time to see Goku and Piccolo landing in fighting stances. "So I see you brought the green man with you for help Kakarot."

"Where's Gohan?" Goku shouts.

"He's safe in the pod. It's more than strong enough to hold him. It can hold someone with a power level up to 750." Raditz taps the scouter. "Let's see the green man is at 322. Kakarot is at 375. Pathetic for a Saiyan."

"Well, I've got a few surprises for you," Goku says as he takes off his weighted shirt and wristbands. Piccolo throws his hat and turban to the ground.

"Well isn't this a surprise," Raditz says consulting the scouter again. "You two can hide your power levels with weighted clothes. Let's see the green man is at 408. Kakarot is at 457."

"We're going to beat you," Goku says as he and Piccolo charge Raditz at full speed throwing kicks and punches wildly. Raditz dodges them all with ease. With a quick back hand he sends Piccolo flying back and then lands a punch right to Goku's stomach. Goku goes flying back, recovering quickly. "Kamehameha," Goku shouts firing the beam at Raditz.

Raditz crosses his arms in front of him as the blast hits. When the smoke clears Raditz is unharmed. "That was pathetic."

"Do you have any new techniques that might work on this guy, Piccolo," Goku asks.

"It so happens that I do. I was hoping to save it for you. But I guess I can use it now. The only problem is I need time to charge it up. Do you think you can last against him for about five minutes?"

"Sure." Goku charges at Raditz throwing kicks and punches wildly at his older brother. Meanwhile Piccolo puts two fingers up to his forehead and begins charging ki in them.

In the space pod Gohan bangs on the window. "Let me out." He sees Goku outside doing his best against Raditz but still getting his butt kicked. "I need to help dad." He bangs on the window harder.

Raditz punches Goku in the stomach sending him flying through the air. "Now I'll finish you off." Just then his scouter beeps. "What the hell?" Raditz turns just in time to see Piccolo point a ki charged two fingers at him.

"Special Beam Cannon," Piccolo yells as he shoots the beam at the Saiyan. Raditz jumps to the side as the beam glances off his shoulder before exploding against a mountain. "He dodged," Piccolo murmurs. "But how?"

"Well, that was some attack," Raditz said. "Too bad it didn't hit." In an instant Raditz charges Piccolo and hits him hard. As Piccolo starts to fly in the other direction, Raditz grabs his right arm and pulls. Piccolo's body goes flying back but his arm remains in Raditz's grip.

"Are you alright Piccolo?" Goku asks standing beside the green warrior.

"Yeah I'll be alright."

"Ok, just start charging another one of those attacks. I've got a plan."

"Ok whatever you say."

Goku charges at Raditz once again throwing kicks and punches wildly. Raditz still seems to dodge almost all of them. Raditz throws a punch of his own at Goku's face but the younger of the two warriors manages to duck under and grab a hold of his brother's tail. Raditz suddenly stops in great pain.

"I got you tail," Goku comments. "Ready Piccolo?"

"Yeah just hold him for a little longer."

"Please brother," Raditz begs. "Don't kill me. I'll change my ways."

"Don't listen to him, Goku."

"I won't kill any more."

Goku's grip loosens on Raditz's tail and in seconds the Saiyan warrior elbows Goku in the face sending him flying back. Raditz follows pummeling his younger brother with a flurry of kicks and punches. Finally Goku lands on the ground with Raditz's foot on his chest. "Now you die brother."

From inside the pod Gohan sees Raditz standing on his father's chest. "I have to help daddy," Gohan yells as his anger rises. "I have to be stronger."

Raditz is about to bring his foot down on Goku when his scouter beeps. "What? That brat's power is reading 1345. That's impossible." Raditz turns his head just in time to see a very angry Gohan bust out of the pod and come flying at him with a kick to the face.

"Leave my dad alone," Gohan screams calming down somewhat and losing some of his power.

"Why you little brat," Raditz screams. "You'll die for that." But before Raditz can attack Gohan he's grabbed in a body lock from behind by Goku.

"Fire, Piccolo"

"Special Beam Cannon." The beam hits Raditz in the chest and continues through Goku. Both warriors fall to the ground mortally wounded.

Piccolo walks over to Raditz. "Well it looks like you lose after all. What's worse for you is that it won't be long before Goku's friends wish him back with the Dragonballs. You, however, won't be coming back."

"You fool. You'll all still die," Raditz says. "This device doesn't just read power levels. It's also a communicator. Two more Saiyan warriors will come avenge me. They are even more powerful then I am." With that Raditz dies.

A short while later Bulma, Krillin, and Master Roshi arrive on the battle field. Bulma and Roshi walk over and examine the body of Raditz. "Hey get that device off his face, Bulma orders." Roshi reaches down and grabs the scouter off of Raditz. Bulma puts it on. "I think I can fix it so it will display power levels where we can read them."

Bulma and Roshi walk over where Krillin is standing next to Goku's body. "Don't worry Krillin," Roshi says. "We'll wish him back."

"Yeah but what about the other two Saiyan's Piccolo mentioned?"

"We'll deal with them when they get here," Bulma says.

Krillin turns to Gohan. "Well come on kid, lets go."

"No," Piccolo shouts. "I will train the kid to prepare for the Saiyans."

"But he's just a kid."

"He may be our only hope."

A few hours later after locating Tien and Yamcha and returning back to Roshi's island, Bulma suddenly shouts. "I did it."

"Did what?" Yamcha asks.

"I fixed this scouter."

"Well let's see if it works," Krillin says.

"Ok," Bulma points it at Krillin. "Ok let's see. 206" She turns and points it at the turtle. ".001. Yamcha's at 177. Tien's at 250. And Master Roshi is at 160."

"Man we really need to train," Krillin says.

Out in the desert Piccolo and Gohan stand facing each other. "We've only got a year to prepare you for the Saiyans coming," Piccolo says. "First you need to learn to survive in the wilderness if you are to be tough enough to survive the Saiyans. I will come get you in six months."

"Wait Mr. Piccolo."

"What is it kid?"

"Is this part really necessary? My dad already taught me how to survive. I've been getting my own food on weekends for the past year and a half."

"You weren't alone you little brat. You must survive. But if you prove to me that you can I will step up the training sooner."

"Ok," Gohan says determined. "But will you do me a favor before you leave, Mr. Piccolo."

"What is it kid?"

"Well, my dad said that you can materialize things."

"Yes?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could double the undershirt and wristband weights so I can get stronger faster."

"Sure kid," Piccolo says with a genuine smile.

"Thanks Mr. Piccolo. I'll train hard for the next six months. I promise." Gohan starts to walk away barely lifting his new load.

"I hope so kid," Piccolo says to himself. "I hope so."

Well there's chapter one of this story. Like I said before, I'm sorry for all of you that wanted a sequel. But I felt I needed a fresh start with a new story. Pleas read and **REVIEW **letting me know what you think. If you read make sure to take the few seconds it takes to review. If I know people are reading this I will more likely update sooner. I'm not going to make any guarantees about if I get so many reviews that I will update within a time period. But I will promise that if you have questions I will answer them in the next chapter and that your reviews will encourage me to update a lot sooner. I will also leave a chart of power levels at least up to the Frieza saga.

**Power levels**

Farmer5

Goku375 (with weights)

457 (w/o weights)

1015(Kamehameha)

Piccolo322 (with weights)

408 (w/o weights)

1330 (Special Beam Cannon first try)

1440 (Special Beam Cannon second try)

Gohan215 (with weights)

1345 (really pissed still with weights)

262 (estimate of Gohan w/o weights calm)

Raditz1200

Turtle.001

Roshi160

Yamcha177

Tien250

Krillin206


	2. Training begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who read the last chapter. At this point it had around 124 hits. I'd like to give special thanks to all of you who reviewed. Thanks:

Hmm

Element6

VidelXmustXdie

Ss4gosheta

December Jewel

Miroku-has-darkness: First of all I don't have all of Dragonball Z on tape or anything like that. That would require having a lot of money and I'm a poor college student. Second of all the point of Alternate Universe is that it is somewhat different than the series. If it was exactly the same there wouldn't be much point of writing this. Some of the dialogue is different intentionally and some of it is just different because I couldn't remember what exactly they said. If you have any specific issues you can let me know but I feel I got most of the main points across that I wanted. Anyway thanks for reviewing.

MysticSuperSaiyanGohan: About Roshi's power level; after your review, I did some looking. The chart on the web I used said 160. After looking I did find some other charts that say 139. I don't really remember for sure from the show but you're probably right. But it's inconsequential to the story so I'm going to leave it at 160 for the time being.

Summary: What if Goku had been more involved in training Gohan at an early age? This story starts at the beginning of dbz.

**Chapter 2**

Goku stood up looking around. "Hey where am I?" Looking around he saw numerous white puffy clouds floating in the air. In fact there seemed to be a short line of them heading into the only building around. "Well I guess I'll go in there." Pushing his way through the line of clouds Goku shouted, "Hello is anyone here?"

"Keep it down," a large red man sitting behind a desk said.

"Who are you?"

"I'm King Yemma, Lord of Other world."

"What?" Goku said with a puzzled look on his face.

"I decide where you go when you die."

"Oh, I get it now." Goku looked down at himself. "I must be dead."

Several small blue demons started to chuckle.

"Quiet now," Yemma yelled.

"Can I ask you something?" Goku said as a new thought entered his head.

"What?"

"Did a guy named Raditz come through here?"

"Yeah," Yemma said with a laugh. "I sent him down below. He put up a good fight though."

"Wow," Goku exclaimed. "You must be strong."

"I can hold my own," Yemma replied.

"If I could have a minute sir," a new voice said from behind Goku.

"Kami," Goku exclaimed. "What are you doing here? Wait…Oh no! You died. Now we can't use the Dragonballs to wish me back to fight the Saiyans. The earth is doomed."

"Calm down Goku," Kami said. "I'm not dead. I'm just here to speak to Yemma on your behalf." Kami turns to face King Yemma again. "Lord Yemma, I request that Goku be allowed to make the journey down Snakeway to train with King Kai."

"But I want to train with King Yemma," Goku said. "He's strong."

"King Kai is even stronger than King Yemma," Kami said to Goku. He turns back to King Yemma, "No offense your Excellency."

"Don't worry about it Kami," Yemma replied. "Goku can go train with King Kai, if he chooses." He turns to Goku, "but I must warn you. The journey down Snakeway is a long and perilous one. It is about ten thousand miles to the end of Snakeway."

"Ten thousand miles," Goku exclaimed. "That will take me almost a year to get there."

"That is why we must hurry, Goku," Kami reminded him.

"Right," Goku said getting more serious. "Where do I need to go?"

"This ogre will take you," King Yemma said.

A few minutes later after a short ride in a little car, Goku stepped onto the front of Snakeway. "I better get going he said as he takes off flying at full speed." He turned back for a second. "Oh yeah, do you know a fortuneteller named Baba?"

"Sure," the ogre said. "She's pretty well known up here.

"Tell her to pass on a message for me. Tell her to tell Master Roshi not to wish me back until the Saiyans arrive."

"Sure got it."

"Thanks." Goku turned around and once again took off down Snakeway.

Back on earth Gohan leapt from rock to rock across the wastelands. "Not bad," he said to him self. "I'm starting to get used to the added weight." The young demi-Saiyan then began to throw kicks and punches at an imaginary opponent at rapid speed.

"Roar," Gohan turned his head hearing the noise from a distance. The T-Rex, that the roar belonged to, soon came running over a hill, having caught Gohan's scent.

Gohan leapt into the air just inches a head of the T-Rex's jaws. Performing a flip in mid-air, the demi-Saiyan came down with a foot right to the T-Rex's head. The great beast flew backwards several feet before crashing into a cliff.

Seconds later the monster was back on its feet again, charging back at Gohan. Gohan leapt over the dinosaur's tail as it came sweeping around. Landing on his hands and flipping over again landing perfectly on his feet. In an instant Gohan pushed off and sped at the T-Rex throwing punching it in the head and then bringing a knee up into the bottom of its jaw. The beast reared back in pain and anger and then lurched back at Gohan snapping its teeth in an attempt to swallow the young demi-Saiyan. Gohan leapt to the side bare inches from the dinosaur's teeth. With quick reflexes Gohan jumped high into the air before coming down on the T-Rex's scull. The mighty beast fell to the ground dead with blood pouring from its nose and mouth.

From a distance, Piccolo stared in silence. _So the boy's stronger than even I thought. We may stand a chance after all._

Back at Roshi's island, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Bulma, and Master Roshi were all pacing back and forth while Oolong, Puar, and Chiaotzu are off elsewhere in the house. "I don't want to tell her," Krillin said.

"Somebody has too," Yamcha puts in.

"Yeah, but how do you tell someone that their husband is dead and their only child is being trained by a demon?" Roshi interject.

"Yeah she'll take it pretty hard," Bulma adds. She looks over at Krillin. "You're Goku's best friend. You should tell her."

Before anyone can say anything else Chichi came busting through the door dragging her father behind her. "Alright where is he?" she screams.

"Speak of the devil," Tien murmurs.

"What?" Chichi asks.

"Nothing," Tien replies sheepishly.

"Hi guys," Ox King said.

"Now where's Goku?" Chichi screams.

"Well," Roshi begins. "He's not here."

"What do you mean he's not here? If he took Gohan on another one of his extended training sessions, I swear, I'll kill him."

"I don't think you'll be able to do that," Yamcha said with a grin.

"What do you mean?" Chichi asks.

"Well," Roshi answers solemnly. "Goku's dead."

"What do you mean he's dead?"

"Well, his older brother came from space and they fought and Goku died," Krillin said trying to explain the best he could.

"What an alien?" Chichi said panicked. "Where's my Gohan?"

"Piccolo took him to train for the coming of the Saiyans."

"Who are the Saiyans?" Ox King asks.

"They are a warrior race that apparently Goku is a member of. Two more Saiyans even stronger than Goku's brother are going to be here with-in a year." The news of all this soon becomes too much for Chichi as she fell to the floor unconscious.

"We better get to training anyway," Krillin said.

"Wait," a voice said from the doorway. Yajirobe walked in the door. "Kami wants you three," He pointed at Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha, "to train on the Lookout with him."

"Let's go then," Krillin said excited.

"Wait, I'm coming too," Chiaotzu yelled as he rushed out the door after them.

"Man this dinosaur sure is good," Gohan said as he ate part of the T-Rex that he'd been fighting earlier. He stared into the campfire he'd made to stay warm and to cook the meat. A few minutes later the young demi-Saiyan looked up at the sky. "Man the moon sure is pretty tonight. I wonder why mom never let me stay up to see it when it was full like this," Gohan said to himself.

Before the words were out of his mouth, Gohan lurched back uncontrollably as his body began to spasm. His eyes turned bright red and fangs soon grew from his mouth. The front of the boy's face began to pull outward into a long snout. Brown hair grew all over Gohan's body as his clothes were ripped to shred by his rapidly growing body. Within seconds Gohan's transformation to his Oozaru form was complete.

Piccolo's eyes went wide as he sensed the enormous power not far away. It only took him a few minutes to find where it was. It took even less time for the giant ape Gohan to spot him. Piccolo jumped back in mid air as a giant monkey paw came crashing down at him.

Gohan roared in anger and once again swung a giant hairy fist at the little green man that was in front of him. The fist connected full force and sent Piccolo sailing into the ground hard. A split second later Gohan shot a giant blast of ki from his mouth at the green warrior. The blast hit sending Piccolo further into the ground.

Piccolo picked himself up off the ground bleeding in several places yet still alive. _How can he be that strong? _Piccolo then looked up and saw the full moon. _That's got to be the source of that power._ "This ends now." Piccolo let a huge blast go at the moon. When it hit the moon was blown to small little pieces.

Almost instantly Gohan began to shrink back to his normal size. As he shrunk, his features turned back to normal as well. In less than a minute Gohan was lying unconscious and naked on the grass.

"It must be the tail that lets them transform," Piccolo said to himself. "Well with the moon gone, that should level the playing field." Piccolo looks down at Gohan. "That tail is only a weakness now." With a tug Piccolo pulled Gohan's tail right out of his butt. A few seconds later he materialized a new set of clothes on Gohan complete with weights. "There," Piccolo said. "Exactly like your father's but with my symbol on the back to show I trained you." After a second of thought Piccolo also materialized a sword and sheath right next to Gohan. "There you go kid. Don't say I never gave you anything. The added weight of that sword should help in your training nicely." With that Piccolo flew off to continue his own training.

**Power levels**

Goku531 (with weights after dying)

647 (estimate of Goku w/o weights)

Piccolo335 (with weights)

424 (estimate of Piccolo w/o weights)

Gohan230 (with weights)

280 (estimate of Gohan w/o weights)

2800 (Oozaru)

Yamcha177

Tien250

Krillin206

Please read and** REVIEW! **I'll post another chapter as early as tomarrow if i get 25 reviews. If not it will probably be a few days to a week depending on how ambitiousI get.


	3. What the HFIL?

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

Thanks again for all of you who reviewed.

Element6: Thanks for the review as always.

Miroku-has-darkness: First of all I'm not demanding 25 reviews. I'm simply stating that if I can get 25 people to review that I will update quicker than usual. I'm not getting high and mighty or anything like that. Don't be such a prick when you review and learn to spell and use correct grammar in your reviews.

Chsi: As I said right above, I'm not necessarily expecting 25 reviews. I set the number high because if I'd have set it at let's say 5, it might have gotten out of hand and I might have gotten too swamped trying to update every day. Besides chapter 2 has had enough hits to have had 25 reviews if people would take a few seconds to review. Either that or people are reading my story more than once. In the three days before posting Chapter 2, Chapter 1 got around 160 hits. If a fifth of the people that stopped by to read it, would have reviewed I'd had 25 easy. So I don't really see it as that unrealistic. But you are entitled to your opinion. And thanks for being polite when you left your review. And thanks for reviewing.

wizardmon92: Thanks for the review. And sometimes ambition has a lot to do with updating a chapter. Or perhaps encouragement is a better term.

Son-gosen: Thanks for the review. I do plan on continuing. And hopefully I'll stay ahead on this story so I don't have any periods of a few weeks without an update.

Unknownapprentice: Thanks for the review.

MysticSuperSaiyanGohan: I'm always open to any ideas as far as training techniques and fight scenes go. I won't guarantee that I'll use them but I will consider them. As far as your question about your stories, from what I've read your Majin Saga has the most potential. Although I didn't read the Buffy one, I'm just not into Buffy much, even though Sara Michelle Gellar is hot. Anyway with a little work and a bit more detail between fights, the Majin Saga could be a good story.

SS4Gosheta: Thanks for the review.

Korrd: I don't plan on letting reviews control me. I just like to know if people are actually reading my work. It's also nice to know what they think needs improvement and what is good. I still plan on updating frequently; I simply stated that if I knew that there were a lot of people wanting another chapter sooner, that I'd post one sooner. That's where the 25 review statement came from.

Digi fan: Glad you like it. And yes Gohan will be much stronger.

Crazy Smegma: Thanks.

Summary: What if Goku had been more involved in training Gohan at an early age? This story starts at the beginning of dbz.

**Chapter 3**

"Man I need to hurry," Goku said to himself as he ran down Snakeway. Several days ago, he'd gotten too tired to fly anymore. "How long can this thing be?"

As the Saiyan continued to run down the path to King Kai's place a shiny orange object appeared ahead of him. "What's that?" Goku thought. Within less than a minute Goku had caught up to the vehicle.

"Hey watch where you're going," the ogre driving the street cleaner yells.

"Do you know how far it is to King Kai's place?" Goku asked.

"You're going to king Kai's place?"

"Yeah," Goku said.

"Well as near as I can figure, you're about a quarter of the way there."

"Only a quarter of the way," Goku said his grin disappearing. But I've been running for days and I'm so tired."

"Well hop on," the ogre said. "You can ride along for awhile."

"Sure," Goku hopped on the back of the cleaner. "Thanks." Within minutes the Saiyan is fast asleep as the vehicle continued down the path.

Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Yajirobe, and Krillin stood on top of the lookout. Krillin and Yajirobe were exchanging blows while Tien and Yamcha were also sparing. Chiaotzu was off by himself meditating. The fighters stopped for a second to catch their breaths.

Yamcha looked over where Kami and Popo are watching the fights. "Come on Kami," Yamcha complained. "Teach us something that will make us stronger than the Saiyans."

Kami looked very serious. "There is nothing I can teach you that you don't already know."

"But you trained Goku and made him strong."

"Yes, but many of those techniques you already know." Kami paused for a second. "The only secret to Goku's strength was the intense training he put himself through."

"Kami," Popo said. "Do you think that they could use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?"

"I don't know," Kami sighed. "They might not survive in there."

"What's the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" Krillin asks.

"It's a room, here on the Lookout. In there a whole year passes in a day."

"Wow we could get strong there fast," Tien said.

"Yeah we'll have as long as we need with that," Yamcha adds.

"No, you won't," Kami said. "You can only spend a maximum of 48 hours in there. After that you cannot enter ever again."

"Yes," Popo added, "and only two people can enter at any one time."

"I say we do it," Krillin said.

"Also beware that the conditions in the Hyperbolic Time chamber aren't good." Kami paced back and forth as he talked. "The temperatures are extreme and the gravity increases the farther you get from the entrance."

"Sounds like a good place to train," Tien said.

"There is one other thing I need to show you first," Kami said. "Popo prepare the Pendulum Room."

"Yes Kami."

"What's the Pendulum Room?" Krillin asked.

"The Pendulum Room is a room that can warp time and send you to another time and place in your mind. Through this room you will see what you are truly facing."

About an hour later Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu are in the Pendulum Room. They stood in an old destroyed city. Saiyan skeletons litter the ground. "It looks like they're all gone," Yamcha said. "Too bad I was looking forward to kicking their asses."

"You'll get your wish weakling," a voice said from behind them. The four warriors turned to see two Saiyans standing on some rubble. One Saiyan was about the same height as Raditz with shorter spiked hair. The other was shorter and bald. They both wore similar armor and had scouters on their faces.

"Let's get them," Yamcha shouted as he charged at the two Saiyans. Yamcha brought a fist around at the taller Saiyan's head but the Saiyan raised a hand and effortlessly blocked the blow. A second later he brought a fist of his own up into Yamcha's gut doubling the warrior over in extreme pain. Within seconds Tien, Chiaotzu, and Krillin all charged the two Saiyan warriors. Blows were exchanged at lightening fast speeds, but within minutes all four warriors we re thrown to the ground hard.

"That's it," Tien said getting up from the ground. "Multiform," Tien split into three separate parts and all three gathered around the taller Saiyan on three different sides. Meanwhile Krillin, Yamcha and Chiaotzu all converged around the other Saiyan. "Tri Beam," all three Tien's said as they all fire the yellow ki at the taller Saiyan.

"Kamehameha," Krillin and Yamcha both shouted hitting the other Saiyan with the blue energy and sending him flying into the other Saiyan where all five attacks explode. When the smoke clears both Saiyan warriors are standing there unscratched.

"What impossible," Krillin said.

The taller Saiyan took that moment to charge at Yamcha and brought a ki charged fist at the warrior. The fist hit Yamcha right in the stomach and went clear through. Yamcha fell to the ground in a bloody heap.

The shorter Saiyan charged up a blast and threw it at Tien. The blast separated at the last second and hit all three of the Tien's killing the warrior instantly.

A split second later both Krillin and Chiaotzu charged the Saiyan warriors throwing kicks and punches wildly. Unfortunately for the two warriors their efforts were in vain. Within seconds both warriors were blasted and dead.

A few minutes later the four warriors woke up once again on the lookout.

"Kami walked in the room looking grim as ever. "You did better than expected."

"What? We got our asses kicked," Yamcha said.

"Yes," Kami said. "Unfortunately the Saiyans that are on their way to earth are more than twice as strong as those two."

"Twice as strong," Krillin gulped.

"Yes," Kami said. "Any of you who want to give up and return home, can do so now. There's no dishonor in it. But if you choose to stay, you must see this through."

"I'm staying," Yamcha said.

"Me too," Krillin added.

"Wouldn't miss it," Tien said.

"I'm in too," Chiaotzu replied.

Out in the desert, Gohan continued to swing his new sword at an imaginary opponent. At first the sword had seemed too heavy to be of any use, but after the first few days they young demi-Saiyan had gotten used to the weight and now had no problem wielding the weapon.

Piccolo watched from a distance as the boy jabbed and parried attacks from imaginary warriors. He'd interrupted his training to check on the boy. He knew though that he couldn't afford to rest too long, but lifting those pyramids telekinetically and sparing using the multiform technique was tiring. Even demons needed breaks occasionally. Looking back at Gohan, the demon admitted to himself that he was impressed. He had thought that Gohan would spend most of his time goofing off and playing. He'd expected the boy to grow stronger just by surviving, but the amount of time the boy dedicated to training was outstanding.

Back on Snakeway the cleaner hit a bump and Goku went sailing through the yellow clouds and down into HFIL. A few minutes after hitting, he awoke to see the barren wasteland with a fountain of blood not too far away.

"Oh no," Goku shouted. "I must have fallen off Snakeway."

"Looks like we have a new one," a voice said from behind Goku. Goku turned to see a blue ogre and a red ogre standing not far away. "I want first shot," The red one said.

"Oh alright," The blue one replied.

"I've got to get out of here," Goku said as he began jumping toward the sky, trying to get above the yellow clouds once again.

"I can help you get out with my flying machine," the red ogre said.

"Really," Goku replied.

"Yeah all you have to do is beat me at wrestling."

"Ok."

The ogre drew a circle in the dirt. "First one out of the circle loses."

"Ok," Goku said. "I'll let you try first." The ogre charges at Goku and pushes at the Saiyan as hard as possible but Goku doesn't budge an inch.

"My turn now," Goku hit the ogre with an open palm and sent him flying onto the ground outside the circle. "I win."

A few minutes later the two ogres took Goku to a crude lever out of a rock and a board. "Ok you stand here," the red ogre told Goku. "We'll jump on this end and send you flying up into the clouds."

"Ok," Goku said as the two ogres jump on the board. Goku went flying up into the air but not high enough to reach the clouds. "Man it didn't work." Goku bent his knees and took a mighty leap for the clouds one last time stopping about ten feet short. Before he can fall to the ground he cups his hands at his side and points at the ground. "Kamehameha," the kamehameha wave sends Goku the rest of the way up into the clouds where his head bangs against an unstoppable barrier. Goku falls back to the ground holding his head in pain. "Owwwwwwwww!"

"Ha," the blue ogre laughs. "You can't get out that way. If you can catch me I will show you the only way out."

"Ok," Goku says. "But let me grab a bite to eat real quick." Goku walks over to a tree with a lot of fruit on it.

"No," the ogres both say. "That's king Yemma's fruit. It's said to double one's strength and fill them up for three months."

"But I'm hungry," Goku whined.

"You can't eat that fruit," the ogres said.

"Ok let's race then," Goku said disappointed.

"Ready go," the blue ogre took off away from Goku at blinding speed, but the Saiyan was just steps behind him. The chase continued for a few hours before Goku turned away and rand for the tree with King Yemma's fruit. "No, the blue ogre shouted chasing the Saiyan."

Goku turns and grabs him in a bear hug. "I caught you. Now where's the exit?"

The ogres point to a small crack in a cliff. "Just follow that hallway."

"Thanks," Goku said as he ate a piece of fruit he'd taken and ran to the crack the ogres had pointed at.

The ogres sweat drop as Goku leaves. "Hopefully King Yemma doesn't notice.

A few minutes later Goku came to the end of the hallway and crawled out of a crack only to find himself back at King Yemma's desk. "Yikes, I've got to hurry," Goku said as he took of running faster than ever down Snakeway.

"I thought you went to King Kai's," King Yemma said as the Saiyan ran off.

**Power levels (after 3 months of training)**

Goku984 (with weights after eating the fruit)

1199 (estimate of Goku w/o weights)

Piccolo583 (with weights)

739 (estimate of Piccolo w/o weights)

Gohan562 (with weights)

685 (estimate of Gohan w/o weights)

Yamcha583

Tien721

Krillin697

Chiaotzu240

Please read and** REVIEW!**


	4. Time, Deception, and Rage

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. Most updates will probably be about once a week. Right now I'm finishing chapters a little sooner. But I'm trying to build up a little lead so hopefully there won't be any waiting longer than a week once school starts. But as always, reviews tend to motivate me. So don't stop reviewing just because I'm setting a somewhat set time for updates. I'm going to try and have them every Friday.

**Review responses.**

Miroku-has-darkness: Yeah teachers suck, don't they?

Digi fan: Having Goku not fall off Snakeway would be a good idea for an AU. It might make him stronger. But then again King Yemma's fruit made him stronger and faster letting him make up the time later. So it's really hard to tell if he'd have gotten to King Kai's any sooner had he not fallen.

Crazy Smegma: I agree with you somewhat. I think the last chapter was just a little rushed. I wasn't really happy with the part in the pendulum room. It was originally in the series and I felt it was necessary to write. I didn't really like how it turned out but I don't think there's that could make it better.

Element6: Yes, Some of the power levels will be stronger than they are in the show. But I won't make them different without having a logical explanation of how they got that strong. Like obviously Gohan will be stronger, but that's due to more training. I hope that clears up any confusion.

MysticSuperSaiyanGohan: Thanks. And good luck with your fics.

ss4gosheta: Thanks for the review

korrd: Don't worry, you didn't offend me with the comment. As for borders, I will try. Although, it's sometimes hard to find ones that show up good on Yes Gohan definitely kicks some major ass. And will more so in this story. Thanks for the review.

Gozen V: Thanks for the review.

Summary: What if Goku had been more involved in training Gohan at an early age? This story starts at the beginning of dbz.

**Chapter 4**

Sweat poured down Gohan's brow as he swung his sword at the imaginary opponent for the thousandth time that day. Doing a back-flip, Gohan landed with a thrust straight outward. Gohan tensed as he heard a noise off to one side. Gohan stuck the sword in the ground and turned, "Hey Mr. Piccolo."

"It's time for the second part of your training kid," Piccolo said.

"Great," Gohan shouted. "When do we start?"

"Right now," Piccolo said as he charged at Gohan throwing a right hook at the boy. The blow caught Gohan off guard and sent him flying through the air and into a rock formation not far away. Gohan quickly recovered and pushed off a rock while still in midair. The boy charged back at Piccolo and began throwing kicks and punches wildly at the demon.

Piccolo managed to block most of the blows but occasionally one or two got through. _This kid's good. _As if on cue, Gohan foot came down hard on Piccolo's head sending him flying to the ground creating a small crater of his own.

Never one to waste an advantage, Gohan rushed in at his new mentor and landed both feet in his gut as he was beginning to stand up. A second later Gohan brought a fist around and landed it right in Piccolo's face. The demi-Saiyan continued to pummel his mentor with kick after kick and punch after punch.

"Destructive wave," Piccolo shouted sending a wave of energy right at Gohan. The energy hit Gohan right in the face momentarily blinding and stunning the young warrior but causing no permanent damage. Piccolo using the slight edge threw a hard right punch at the young demi-Saiyan. The blow landed hard on Gohan's cheek and is soon followed by blow after blow.

-Dbz-

Tien and Yamcha smiled as they entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. "I can't believe we can get a year's worth of training in a day," Yamcha said.

"Yeah it'll be great," Tien adds.

The two warriors stared in wonder at the vast white expanse of the chamber. The whiteness seemed to stretch on forever. The only thing that broke up the endless landscape was the small little building that was the entrance to the outside world. All that was there was one little room with a few cots on one side and a kitchen on the other side.

"Well, let's get started," Tien said charging at Yamcha.

Yamcha took the punch right to the face and stumbled back into the vast whiteness. He quickly did a back flip and jumped out of the way just in time to avoid another fist from Tien. Bringing a leg around Yamcha retaliated with a kick right at Tien's stomach. Tien jumped back a few feet avoiding the blow. Tien charged back at Yamcha and in minutes the two were exchanging blows frantically both getting a beating in the process.

-Dbz-

Goku grinned as he blew by the street cleaner, jumping over it in a mighty leap, never slowing down for a second. _Good, I'm back to where I was. Now I just have to keep going._ Goku pushed his strength to the max as he increased his speed running down Snakeway still trying to reach King Kai's place.

-Dbz-

Krillin and Chiaotzu paced outside entrance to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. It had been nearly two days since Tien and Yamcha had entered. "I hope those two are ok," Chiaotzu said.

"Yeah me too," Krillin replied.

As if on cue Tien and Yamcha walked out of the chamber grinning from ear to ear. "Man I feel stronger than ever," Yamcha boasted.

"Yeah me too," Tien said.

"Your turn," Yamcha said to Krillin as he passed by.

"Right," Krillin said as he and Chiaotzu walked through the door.

-Dbz-

Piccolo sat by a campfire meditating while Gohan continued to thrust at the air with his sword. The amount of determination in the boy still amazed Piccolo. When he wasn't sparring with Piccolo, he was training with that sword. Except for the time when he was sleeping or eating of course.

Gohan stopped for a second and looked at Piccolo. "Mr. Piccolo, I need you to make my clothes heavier again.

With little effort, Piccolo materializes a heavier undershirt and wristbands as well as making the sword heavier as well. "There you go kid," Piccolo returned to his meditation.

"Thanks Piccolo," Gohan said as he began to once again swing the sword at the air again with less ease this time.

-Dbz-

Krillin and Chiaotzu walked out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber breathing heavily. "How'd it go?" Tien asked them from across the room.

"Great," Krillin exclaimed. "I'm stronger than ever."

-Dbz-

Goku continued to run down Snakeway. "There's something up ahead," he said to himself.

Goku quickened his pace and stopped next to a statue of a snake along the side of the path. "This must be King Kai's place," Goku mumbles as he jumps into the mouth of the snake.

"We have guests," A voice said entering the room. A woman with blue-green skin walked up to Goku. "It's been so long since we've had guests."

"Wow, King Kai's a woman," Goku mumbled. He shrugged. "I've come a long way to train with you your highness."

"Oh, he's cute," another woman with blue skin says.

"I've come a long way to train with you," Goku said.

"Train with me," The woman said. "Well ok." She grabbed Goku in a waltz pose and started leading him through the steps of the waltz.

"Oh," Goku said as he did a flip over the woman he thought was King Kai. "I get it. This is a test to see if I can find your weak spot." The Saiyan threw a punch right into the small of her back sending her flying across the room into a wall.

"What are you doing?" the woman screams.

"That what I was supposed to do," Goku murmurs. "Right King Kai."

"I'm not King Kai," the woman said. "I'm Princess Snake."

"I'm sorry," Goku replied. "I thought you were King Kai. Well, anyway, I must be going then. I still have to reach King Kai's place to train."

"Wait," Princess Snake pleads. "Don't go yet. You haven't had dinner yet."

Goku perked up at the thought of food. After all it had been about three months since he'd eaten anything. "Ok," Goku shouted. "I'll stay for dinner I guess."

A few minutes later several attendants came out with platter after platter of food. Almost immediately Goku began swallowing plate after plate of food.

An hour or two later the hungry Saiyan hadn't even slowed down in the least. Princess Snake and her two top attendants simply stared in awe at Goku's enormous appetite. Goku continued to eat plate after plate as the cooks in the back worked busily to keep up. Finally Goku ate one last plate full then let out a loud belch signaling that he was done.

"Well that was delicious," Goku said getting up from the table and walking toward the door. "But I've really got to be going."

"Wait," Princess Snake said. "Can't you stay just a little while longer? Maybe take a nap or something."

"I can't," Goku said. "I really have to get to King Kai's. My friends are all counting on me." Goku continued to walk toward the door.

"You will stay," Princess Snake yelled. "You have no choice. Or don't you pay much attention." All around Goku the whole room morphed into a long dark tunnel.

"Oh no," Goku said. "I've got to get out of here." With a burst of energy Goku took off flying toward a light on one end of the tunnel. A few minutes later he flew out of the mouth of the giant snake, except this time it was alive and tried to swallow him again.

"You can't escape from Princess Snake," the giant snake said. "I'll chase you forever if I have to."

"No you won't," Goku said powering up a blast. Then a thought struck him. Stopping the blast Goku reversed directions and flew at Princess Snake. Goku flew in a few loops fast and then went through his own path. Princess Snake followed tying herself in a knot.

Goku landed back on Snakeway and started to once again run as fast as he could.

-Dbz-

Piccolo continued to meditate as Gohan, finally worn out slept peacefully. Not far from where the two camped a computer in a Saiyan space pod came online. "Kakarot," the computer said. "Destroy all life." A light appeared from the console projecting the image of a full moon into the sky.

Back at the camp Gohan's breathing began to quicken as his body began to spasm. A long brown tail sprouted from his pants tearing easily through his clothes.

Piccolo's eyes shot open and he jumped out of the way just in time to avoid being kicked in the face by Gohan. Gohan quickly rebounded off the side of a cliff and charged back at Piccolo and landed a punch right to the demon's gut. Piccolo doubled over in pain coughing up a little bit of blood. Reacting quickly he jumped out of the way as the crazed demi-Saiyan threw another punch at his face.

Piccolo winced as he saw Gohan's crazed look illuminated by the moonlight. Then a thought struck him, _Oh no the moonlight. _ Piccolo looked up to see a full moon in the sky. Then he looked back at Gohan just in time to see a furry brown tail before he was kicked in the face by the demi-Saiyan.

Piccolo threw off his weighted cape and turban and rushed back at Gohan trying to knock him out with a punch to the head but the boy was too quick. Jumping above the punch, Gohan came down with a kick to Piccolo's head. The demon went sprawling to the ground with a thud.

Piccolo looked up at Gohan just in time to see the boy look at the full moon. Gohan's body began to grow fur all over as a snout grew on his face and he grew to several times his normal size. Piccolo barely got out of the way as the Oozaru shot an enormous ki blast out of his mouth at Piccolo.

"That's it," Piccolo yelled firing a blast at the moon. The blast went right through. "What the hell," Piccolo said to himself as a giant fist crashed down on top of him sending him into a big crater. Gohan towered over Piccolo beating his hands on his chest. Piccolo looked up confused to see a shadow of a giant ape on the moon. _Oh course. It's a projection._ Piccolo jumped out of his crater and dodged a fist from a very angry Oozaru. Unfortunately he didn't see the other fist coming. The blow sent Piccolo flying into the ground once again. Recovering quickly Piccolo searched frantically for what ever was making that damn projection. After a few seconds he found it. He fired a blast at the Saiyan space pod just as Gohan brought another fist down on his head.

Without the full moon, Gohan calmed down and quickly shrank back to his normal size and form. Piccolo picked his beaten body off the ground. "Man, that kid is a pain in the ass sometimes," he said to himself. Walking over to the sleeping Gohan, Piccolo reached down and pulled the tail off again. "I wish this thing would quit growing back." After a minute of concentration Gohan was once again dressed in his normal clothes. Finally Piccolo sat down to continue his meditation.

**Power levels**

Goku1025 (with weights)

1249 (estimate of Goku w/o weights)

Piccolo951 (with weights)

1205 (estimate of Piccolo w/o weights)

Gohan968 (with weights)

1180 (estimate of Gohan w/o weights)

2135 (enraged with weights)

2602 (estimate of Gohan enraged w/o weights)

26,020 (Oozaru)

Yamcha583

1946 (after Hyperbolic Time Chamber)

Tien721

2406 (after Hyperbolic Time Chamber)

Krillin697

2327 (after Hyperbolic Time Chamber)

Chiaotzu240

802 (after Hyperbolic Time Chamber)

Please read and** REVIEW!**


	5. King Kai an ape?

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

SS4Gosheta: Yes, Gohan and Piccolo will catch up.

wizardmon92: The space pod was the one that Goku originally landed in when he came to earth.

Son-gosen: The projected moon idea was actually in the series for an episode. I'd like to say it was my idea but it wasn't. As for Vegeta and Nappa, they will be the same strength as they were in the series. The only differences that may arise will be interpretations of their power levels. The series doesn't say exactly what Nappa's full power is so what I post may vary from some of the websites.

Digi fan: Most of the Z fighters are still below what the Saiyan's power, but it will be a more interesting fight.

element6: This story is probably going to go through to the end of dbz and possibly through gt. After the Cell saga, I may use some similar ideas. I have tossed the idea around of putting the original characters in it again. But it's not a prequel.

Gozen V: The power level for Goku is really just a guess. His training isn't really that different than it was in the series. My theory is that it's the injuries and being near death that make the Saiyan's power level rise rapidly not the exhaustion (as Vegeta gained much power from Dende healing because of the wound and not because of being tired.). I also went with what the show said about the fruit doubling his strength. All in all Goku will be about as strong as he was in the series when he leaves King Kai's place.

MysticSuperSaiyanGohan: I'm not saying that they didn't push themselves into the higher gravity. They pushed themselves about as much as they did in the series. And all their power levels tripled or better. I will say they probably didn't venture out much past 2g or 3g. The 10,000 that you mentioned would only be possible if they pushed themselves out in the really strong gravity. Also when Goku trained in high gravity, he also had more than double his weight in weighted clothing on. All the fighters except for Gohan and Piccolo aren't wearing weighted clothing. That would diminish any gravity benefits. Lastly knowing that they have a whole three years(they spent two years in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber) to prepare would probably cause them to go a little lax, thinking that they'd be strong enough. Remember Raditz only said that the two Saiyans coming were twice as strong as him when in fact at his max Vegeta is almost ten times stronger than him. So the excuse I'm going the use is that they didn't push themselves as hard as they could have (actually I just want the fight scene later on to be more interesting).

Korrd: I had tried using spacers before but I kept getting review wondering what they were there for. I know in my last story I used the chapter number for some chapters. I'll continue to use them as long as I know someone wants them. I'll go ahead and list Nappa's and Vegeta's power levels at the end of this chapter for you.

unknownapprentice: Describing training scenes is sometimes difficult. Obviously they spar and beat the crap out of each other, but most of the drama of a real fight is missing. I also try not to be to repetitive so the readers don't get bored with the chapter. This sometimes causes a lack of detail. In this chapter you'll see more of Gohan's training. The other four of Earth's warriors won't be shown as much because this story is more about how the events would change had Gohan trained more. I also hope it gets more interesting as the fight draws closer. Anyway this is the last chapter of training so I won't have to worry about it much after this. And if you think they got too much power, consider that they did spend an extra two years training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

Luna's Meow: Gohan's tail probably won't grow back any more than it did in the series. While Oozaru is a good power increase, it is hard to maintain control and it is easily lost if the tail is removed. But don't worry Gohan will get stronger and the tails will play an important role later on in the story like it did in my previous story.

Krypto: This story will go to the end of dbz and probably into gt. And yes, Gohan will be stronger. But it won't get too boring. Gohan still has a long way to go before he's as strong as Frieza or many of the other villains.

Summary: What if Goku had been more involved in training Gohan at an early age? This story starts at the beginning of dbz.

**Chapter 5**

Goku grinned as he saw the end of Snakeway. "Whew, I made it," he said. The Saiyan was so excited about reaching the end that he didn't even bother to slow down. Goku ran right of the end of the path and began to fall toward the clouds again. "Whoa, I better be careful," he said as he pushed his energy beneath him pushing himself back up to the path.

Goku landed on the path confused. "Where's King Kai's place?" The Saiyan warrior looked around. Finally his eyes landed on a small planet not far away. "That must be it." Goku pushed off and flew toward the small planet. Before he reached it he felt the enormous tug from the gravity. Within seconds the gravity had a hold on him and pulled him roughly to the ground.

"That hurt," Goku said rubbing his head. The warrior tried to stand only to fall back to the ground. "I can barely move," Goku said as he slowly dragged himself forward. "The gravity here is intense."

A slight rustling in the grass caught Goku's attention. "It's a monkey," Goku said as he looked at the furry little monkey walking around with its hands at its shoulders. "You must be strong," Goku said as he watched the monkey move about with ease in the high gravity.

The furry little animal soon walked away from the tired Saiyan and climbed up a tree. Goku, who had followed at his own slow pace, stared up at the furry little guy. "Hey," he shouted looking up at the delicious looking fruit hanging from the tree. "Can you throw me down one of those?"

The monkey shrugged and then grabbed a piece of fruit from the tree and threw it down toward the hungry Saiyan. The apple sailed through the air accelerating at an amazing rate. When it hit the ground right in front of Goku, it continued going leaving an apple sized hole, several feet deep.

Goku sweat dropped when he saw the fruit go through the ground. But, his stomach was still growling. "Hey," he shouted back up to the monkey. "Can you throw another one of those down? I promise I'll catch it this time."

The monkey grabbed another piece of fruit as Goku got shakily to his feet. The primate released the fruit and it went sailing through the air. Goku managed to just barely get his hands under it before it hit the ground. The weight of the fruit pulled the already tired Saiyan to the ground burying his hands several inches. Grinning, Goku pulled his hands from the ground and began to eat the fruit as if he hadn't see food in years.

As Goku was finishing up the monkey climbed down from the tree. Taking on last gulp Goku turned to face the monkey. "I'm sorry your highness. I was a little rude earlier. It's just that I was so hungry. I'm Goku. I'd like you to train me so I can save the Earth, King Kai."

The monkey just looks at him with a blank look on his face before turning and walking away raising his hands up and down in the air. "Oh," Goku said. That must be how you got so strong. Goku began to walk raising both hands up and down in the air doing his best to imitate the monkey.

Not far off a short round man with blue skin and pointy ear watched the commotion. The man was dressed in a martial artist robe with a symbol on the front that said King Kai. A black cap with antennae completed the look. After several minutes of watching Goku imitate the monkey, the man burst into laughter.

Hearing someone laughing, Goku turned from his intense training. "What are you laughing at? I'm training with King Kai."

The blue man laughed even harder. "That's not King Kai. That's my pet monkey Bubbles. I'm King Kai."

Goku looked from Bubbles to King Kai and back. Then he smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry I've come to train with you."

"You're already funny enough without trying. You don't need me to teach you."

"I'm here to learn martial arts, not comedy. I need to get strong enough to defend Earth from the Saiyans."

"Ah, the Saiyans."

"What do you know about the Saiyans?"

"I oversee the whole north quadrant of the galaxy. I know plenty about Saiyans."

"Well, did you know that I'm a Saiyan?"

"Yes," King Kai said with his fingers crossed.

"Well then you must have known I was coming and that I'd need your help."

"Ok fine then. I'll train you. But first you must catch Bubbles here." King Kai points to his pet monkey. "I warn you he's pretty fast."

"Yeah and this gravity doesn't help either," Goku said.

"Yes but training here on this planet…" King Kai paused for a second. "For the 88 days remaining before the Saiyan's reach Earth will be like years of training on Earth."

"Wait," Goku said. "How'd you know when the Saiyans will arrive?"

"I told you. I have many powers."

"Oh ok." Goku sat down and began to take off his undershirt and wristbands.

"You'll gain more from the training if you keep the weighted clothing on."

"But I can barely move in these." Goku bent his knees and jumped ten feet into the air. "See, I can't even jump very high."

_Amazing,_ King Kai thought. _He's even stronger than I thought. He may even be the one to master the Kaioken technique._

"Ok, enough fooling around," King Kai said. "Now catch that monkey."

Goku leaped forward diving at Bubbles who easily jumped out of the way and ran a few yards away. The Saiyan sluggishly ran after the ape but Bubbles continued to stay well ahead of the warrior.

-Dbz-

Gohan pushed off the ground, leaping high into the air avoiding a kick from Piccolo. Changing direction in a flash, the young Saiyan dived right back at his mentor. Gohan swung his arm back and moved it forward at Piccolo's head making good contact. Piccolo quickly recovered and flung a fist right into Gohan's head.

Gohan smirked, spitting out a little bit of blood as he shot his leg forward right into Piccolo's gut. Piccolo doubled over, spit flying from his mouth. Gohan wasted no time and shot at the other warrior landing a flurry of kicks and punches before sending the Demon into his own personal crater.

Piccolo picked himself up off the ground, wiping a trickle of blood off his mouth. The demon gathered energy in his palm. "Destructive wave," Piccolo threw the energy through the dust that filled the air right at an unsuspecting Gohan.

Gohan stopped the charge attack that he had planned and jumped out of the way bare seconds ahead of the attack. "Nice try Mr. Piccolo."

"It served its purpose," Piccolo said as he threw his turban and cape to the side and charged at Gohan. Piccolo landed a hard punch right to the demi-Saiyan's face hard. The demon continued to pummel Gohan with punch after punch and kick after kick.

"No fair," Gohan managed to say between getting beat up. "You took off your weights."

"There's no such thing as fair in a fight," Piccolo replied as he kicked Gohan right in the chest sending him flying into the ground. "Destructive wave," Piccolo shouted sending a blast into crater after Gohan. The blast hit the ground with a huge explosion.

Piccolo continued to watch the blast area waiting for Gohan to charge back out. He barely had any warning when Gohan's sword came swinging down at him from behind slicing into his shoulder and clean through his arm. The stub fell to the ground as Piccolo jumped out of the way of another swing of the sword.

Gohan grinned at the unspoken curses he knew were running through his mentor's head. "Hey, you were the one that said that everything was fair in a fight." Gohan wasted no time and charged at Piccolo once again resuming the sparing secession.

-Dbz-

Goku leaped at Bubbles as the monkey once again jumped through his grasp bare seconds ahead of him. Goku had been chasing the monkey for nearly a month now with no luck. Goku grunted as he put on an extra burst of speed leaping once again at Bubbles. The Saiyan grinned as he brought his arms up with a monkey in them.

"Good," King Kai said from where he was watching. "Now you're ready for phase 2 of the training. Gregory." Just then a little brown grasshopper came flying in at amazing speeds and landed by King Kai. "This is my star pupil, Gregory. He's the fastest one around." King Kai grabbed a wooden mallet. "Now Goku, you must catch Gregory and hit him with this wooden mallet to complete the second phase of your training."

"Sure thing," Goku said grabbing the hammer. Goku winced as the hammer almost fell out of his grip due to its weight.

"Catch me if you can," Gregory shouted as he flew off with Goku right behind him.

-Dbz-

Gohan moved his head slightly to the side as Piccolo's fist passed bare inches from his face. A second later he shot his leg out and caught Piccolo right in the gut doubling over the demon in pain. Piccolo tried to retaliate but Gohan easily pushed the punch aside.

Piccolo growled in frustration. Every punch he seemed to throw, the boy dodged as if it were a game. He'd expected rapid improvement but he'd never thought the boy would get this much stronger than him. Piccolo reached up and threw his turban and cape aside.

"Good, now it gets interesting," Gohan said as he threw a punch at Piccolo. The demon barely got out of the way of the blow. Unfortunately for him Gohan's foot shot out a split second later catching him in the gut.

Piccolo recovered fairly quickly and shot out a foot of his own catching the demi-Saiyan off guard and sending him flying back into the ground.

Gohan did a flip in the air and pushed off the ground and shot back at Piccolo throwing a flurry of kicks and punches at his mentor. Piccolo managed to dodge and block some of the blows but a few got through his defenses.

Piccolo retaliated with a punch to Gohan's face sending the young Saiyan reeling back. Piccolo wasted no time and charged at the young demi-Saiyan connecting with a kick to the head. Piccolo gasped as the attack passed though only after-image. He turned just in time to get a kick to the face from Gohan.

Gohan wasted no time in pressing his advantage burying his foot deep into Piccolo's gut, sending the demon into the ground hard. "Masenko HA!" The blast flew into the crater and exploded with overwhelming force.

A few seconds later Piccolo flew out of the cloud of dust bloody but not beaten. He charged back at Gohan and the two resumed their battle full force.

-Dbz-

Goku ran as fast as he could, chasing Gregory around the planet. He'd been chasing him for a few weeks now and was getting closer and closer to catching him. Finally an idea struck Goku. He threw the hammer one way and took off the other direction. Making good time around the planet, he got there just in time to catch hi hammer and bring it down lightly on Gregory's head.

"Good, Goku," King Kai said. Now you're ready to be trained by me personally.

**Power levels**

Goku1025 (with weights)

1249 (estimate of Goku w/o weights)

1584 (with weights after catching Bubbles)

1930 (estimate of Goku w/o weights after catching Bubbles)

2935 (with weights after hitting Gregory)

3576 (estimate of Goku w/o weights after hitting Gregory)

Piccolo1834 (with weights first spar)

2323 (w/o weights first spar)

2597 (with weights second spar)

3290 (w/o weights second spar)

Gohan2195 (with weights first spar)

2674 (estimate of Gohan w/o weights first spar)

3305 (with weights second spar)

4027 (estimate of Gohan w/o weights second spar)

Yamcha2187 (implied training)

Tien2704 (implied training)

Krillin2615 (implied training)

Chiaotzu901 (implied training)

Nappa4000

6000(max)

Vegeta10,000

18,000 (max)

Please read and** REVIEW!**


	6. Battle for the Planet begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

Dark dragon 00: Thanks for reviewing

MysticSuperSaiyanGohan: Thanks for the tip on having them use the mental sparing. I probably won't use it much this early since the fight begins in this chapter but I'll keep it in mind for later chapters. I haven't really decided what the increase will be for much past the first level of Super Saiyan. All the power level charts that I've seen are fairly inconsistent past the Frieza Saga so I'll probably just make it up as I go and try to make it make sense. I do think that I've discovered how the best way to do the Kaioken. As far as I can tell it adds about half of your power back on to your base. This way it is still effective at high levels but you'd have to use a Kaioken x100 to get the same effects of Super Saiyan. Or in other words when Goku was at about 8000 a Kaioken would add 4000 to his power. A x2 would add 8000. But a x3 would only add 12,000 to his base of 8,000. It wouldn't triple his base like many think it would just triple the effects of the Kaioken. So the Kaioken x20 he used in the show would only actually increase his power by ten times not twenty times.

Miroku-has-darkness: I think where your confused just a bit. The two spars that Piccolo and Gohan have are several weeks apart. One is while Goku is catching Bubbles, and the other is when Goku is catching Gregory. They didn't gain all that power in one day.

Luna's Meow: Actually I did think you were talking about Oozaru. I didn't ever see that particular saga of Dragonball so I'm not sure about that doubling of strength just from a tail. I do know in GT Goku doesn't really get any stronger from having a tail until he transforms. Maybe he was exaggerating maybe not. I will keep it in mind. Though I doubt that Gohan will get to keep a tail very long considering how scared everyone is when a Saiyan goes Oozaru.

Postgrl: Thanks for the review.

ss4gosheta: Thanks for reviewing and of course they caught up.

Digi fan: Don't worry Vegeta and Nappa are about as strong as they are in the series but the Z fighters are all stronger than they are in the series. Most of them will still probably get the floor wiped with them until Goku shows up though.

Sirenic Griffin: It's true I am trying to get to the actual fighting. But that starts in this chapter.

Korrd: Actually Gohan doesn't have a full 88 days left. About a month and a half of that time passed in the last chapter while Goku caught Bubbles. And another month or so passed while Goku was catching Gregory. The second spar is close to when Goku was about to hit Gregory. So there wasn't but about maybe a month left to train at the end of the last chapter. But you'll see how powerful Gohan has gotten.

Brian: Thanks

Mystic4 Gohan: Thanks for the review.

Rainbowraindeer: Thanks

Jeek Da Geek: The reason that Nappa and Vegeta's powers are so clean is because as the levels get higher I'll round more of them off. Like when the power levels are in the millions or even billions later on I'll round it off because the difference of 50 or 60 point won't really matter at all. And the 4000 and 18,000 are off power level charts I've seen. The 6000 is really a guess of what Nappa's power would be if he wasn't holding back as much. But anyway in the next couple of chapters all the power levels will probably start being rounded more.

CW: The gravity on King Kai's planet will still make Goku stronger than Gohan because Goku also has on weighted clothing equal to Gohan's plus about 20g. But don't worry Gohan will catch up to Goku and even Vegeta eventually. Probably sooner than in the series.

unknownapprentice: There is more to a fight than just power levels. It could still go either way.

Gozen V: Goku and Vegeta will probably both keep up with Gohan pretty much since they'd both push themselves as hard as possible. But he won't quit training and become a total nerd like he did in the series.

Summary: What if Goku had been more involved in training Gohan at an early age? This story starts at the beginning of dbz.

**Chapter 6**

Goku stood on King Kai's planet. "I'm very proud of you, Goku," King Kai said.

"Thanks King Kai."

"Let's test your speed and strength."

"Ok."

King Kai pulled out a giant stop watch. "Ok, now catch Bubbles." Bubbles began to run but Goku was too fast. In less than a second he had the monkey in his arms.

"Not bad. .002 seconds. Now hit Gregory with this hammer." King Kai handed Goku a hammer. Gregory took off but Goku was standing in his path bringing the hammer down on his head before he knew what was going on.

"1.2 seconds. Not bad. Now to test your strength," King Kai picked up a giant boulder and threw it up into the air. Before it hit the ground, Goku lightly tapped it causing it to crumble to pieces. "Good, now I have a present for you." King Kai materializes new clothes onto Goku.

"Gee, thanks King Kai. But where's your symbol. I want to show that you taught me."

"My symbol is on the back and your old master's symbol is on the front."

"Oh ok."

"Oh no," King Kai suddenly shouted. "How could I have been so stupid?"

"What?"

"The Saiyans will arrive tomorrow. Even with your new speed it'll take you two days to reach the check-in station."

"I hope they can manage without me for a day."

"Quick let's contact your friends and have them wish you back. Put your hand on my shoulder and you'll be able to talk to them."

Goku put his hand on King Kai's shoulder. "Master Roshi, can you hear me?"

-Dbz-

(At Master Roshi's house)

Master Roshi was sitting on the toilet when he heard the voice. "Master Roshi, can you hear me?"

"Goku, is that you?"

"Yeah, I need you to wish me back with the Dragonballs immediately. The Saiyans will arrive tomorrow. It will take me two days to get there so you'll have to fend them off till I get there."

"Right," Roshi said as he jumped from the toilet and went running into the room. "We need to wish Goku back."

-Dbz-

A few minutes later Roshi and the rest of the normal crew that always hung out at his place gathered around the seven Dragonballs. "Arise Shenron," Roshi shouted.

The seven Dragonballs began to glow as the sky darkened over with black clouds. A second later there was a great flash of light as Shenron appeared. "You, who have summoned me, speak your wish."

"We wish for Son Goku to be brought back to life," Roshi shouted.

"It is done," Shenron said. "Farewell." With that the almighty dragon disappeared in a flash of light and the seven Dragonballs rose into the air and scattered across the earth.

-Dbz-

Goku looked up and grinned as he saw his halo disappear. "Well, I better get going," he said to King Kai.

"Knock 'em dead," King Kai said as Goku took off heading down Snakeway and an outrageous speed.

-Dbz-

A day later two Saiyan space pods came crashing through the atmosphere. They landed in the middle of a sprawling city creating a huge crater. "What was that," a man said.

Just then the pods opened and a tall bald man ripping with muscles and a shorter man with flame-like hair floated up out of the crater. They both wore armor similar to that that the warrior Raditz wore. The only difference was that the shorter warrior wore a blue body suit under his armor.

The taller warrior wasted no time. He gathered some of his energy and sent a giant explosion throughout the city leaving nothing or no one left.

The shorter warrior turned to his partner. "Nice going Nappa. One of them might have known where the Dragonballs were."

"Sorry Vegeta," Nappa said as he turned to his partner.

"Let's find the highest power levels on the planet. They'll be the ones who destroyed Raditz."

"Right"

The two Saiyan warriors take to the air in search of the highest power levels on the planet.

-Dbz-

Gohan and Piccolo stood out in the desert. "They're here," Piccolo said. "Take off your weighted clothing. We must be at our best." Piccolo threw his turban and cape aside as Gohan took off his undershirt and wristbands throwing them into the dirt.

Gohan then picked up his sword and strapped in onto his back. "I'm ready."

Just as he spoke Nappa and Vegeta landed not far away. Vegeta was the first to speak. "You must be the one that killed Raditz."

"Yeah," Piccolo responds. "And we'll end you too."

"He's funny, Vegeta," Nappa said laughing.

"I should have known it'd be a Namek," Vegeta said mostly to himself. "I didn't think that there'd be anyone from this planet with the power to beat Raditz. Now it makes a little more sense. I'd heard about the magic balls of Namek, but I'd always thought it to be just an old wise tail. Don't kill him just yet, Nappa, we may need to have him tell us where the Dragonballs are."

Just then Krillin came flying down. "You guys need an extra hand?"

"Sure," Gohan says.

"Let's see just how powerful they are," Vegeta said.

Nappa pushed a button on his scouter. "Let's see, the Namek's at 1875. Not bad. The midget's at 1427. The kid's at 2341."

_Man Gohan's gotten strong, _Krillin thought. _He's almost as strong as I am when I'm not holding back._

"Don't trust that too much," Vegeta said. "They showed that they could suppress their power when they fought Raditz."

"I'm sure they can't possibly have any more power than that," Nappa replied.

"Let's see how they fight against the Saibamen," Vegeta suggests. "How many do you have left?"

"Six," Nappa answered. "They all have the fighting power of Raditz."

"Well, this will be interesting," Vegeta said. "Two on one should be a pretty even match."

Nappa bent over and poked six holes in the ground with his index finger. He then dropped one seed in each hole before covering them with dirt. A few seconds later, six little green monsters began to claw their way out of the ground.

"Ok," Piccolo said turning to Krillin. "You take the two on the right. I'll take the two in the middle." He turned to Gohan. "You take the two on the left."

"Right," Gohan said.

"Need a hand?" Yamcha said as he, Tien, and Chiaotzu landed next to the other Z fighters.

"Sure," Krillin said. "You about missed the fun."

"Alright," Vegeta interrupts. "Tell you what. Since there are now six of you and six of our little green friends here, let's be a little more sporting. One of you will take on one of them at a time, to the death."

"Alright," Piccolo said. _It'll buy some time for Goku to get here. I'd like our chances better if he were here too._

"So, who wants to go first?" Vegeta said.

"I will," Tien said.

"Be careful, Tien," Chiaotzu said.

"Don't worry these guys aren't all that tough." Tien stepped forward and got into a fighting stance as one of the Saibamen also stepped forward.

"Ready go," Vegeta shouted.

The Saibaman was the first to move closing the speed between it and Tien almost instantly. The little monster threw a punch right at Tien's face. The blow passed right through the triclop's after-image. Tien appeared behind the monster and threw an effortless kick at the monster's head sending it sprawling into the ground unable to move.

"Very good," Vegeta said. "I'm rather impressed. I didn't think you Earthlings could have that much power." Vegeta raised a hand and blasted the Saibaman into oblivion with no effort.

The Z fighters gasp in shock. "He killed his own fighter," Yamcha finally voiced what they were all thinking.

"He was beaten," Vegeta replied. "Now who's next?"

"Well, I don't think we can expect any mercy from them," Krillin said as he stepped forward. "I'll go next."

"Wait," Yamcha said. "I'll go next. You've already been wished back after all."

"I can handle him just fine," Krillin responded.

"I know; these little things are weak. They aren't even close to our level," Yamcha boasted. "I'll be fine." Yamcha stepped forward grinning as he faced the little green monster.

The Saibaman charged forward in a flash swinging a fist around at Yamcha. The fist never connected as Yamcha's fist flew out catching his opponent on the jaw sending it helplessly to the ground.

Piccolo sighed and muttered. "So much for him killing time, so Goku can get here."

Yamcha turned his back on the little monster to face Vegeta. "Come on. I'll take on the other four all by my self.

Just as the words left his mouth, the Saibaman that had been dropped with one punch leaped up and landed on Yamcha's back with a death grip.

"What the hell," Yamcha shouted as he tried to shake the little monster off of him. The monster growled as it began gathering energy into its small little body. The amount of energy it gathered became too much for its little body and a few seconds later it exploded.

The Z fighters gasped as the smoke clearer and Yamcha's lifeless body fell to the ground.

"No," Krillin shouted running forward and cradling the corpse of his friend in his hands. "It should have been me you big stupid lug." Krillin turned to face the other Saibamen. "I'll take them all on at once just like you would have done. I'll kill them all." Krillin charged a huge ball of ki in his hand and threw it right at the group of Saibamen. At the last instant the ki split into four parts.

Each part honed in on one of the Saibamen. Three of the little monsters were destroyed instantly. The fourth little monster jumped out of the way of the attack to some nearby rocks. The blast continued on slamming into Nappa with full force.

When the dust settled the big Saiyan was completely unharmed.

"What," Tien's face falls. "That didn't even leave a scratch."

The final Saibaman chose this time to charge out of its hiding place and charge at Gohan. Gohan stood never moving a muscle until the Saibaman got within less than a yard of the demi-Saiyan. Finally Gohan reached for his sword bringing it over his head and through the Saibaman before the little monster could close the remaining distance.

**Power levels**

Goku5000 (after King Kai's training not powered up)

8000 (powered up)

Piccolo1875 (suppressed)

3751 (max)

Gohan2341 (suppressed)

4681 (max)

Yamcha2306

Tien2951

Krillin1427 (suppressed)

2854 (max)

Chiaotzu984

Saibamen1200

3000 (self-destruct)

Nappa4000

6000(max)

Vegeta10,000

18,000 (max)

Please read and** REVIEW!**


	7. Nappa steps up

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

chaos-bardock: You'll find out soon enough.

Chusa: Hopefully I'll be able to keep my once a week update. I still have a few lead chapters but my schedule just got filled up more with school starting.

son-gosen: Thanks. I was worried that some would take Yamcha's death badly. I went with the idea that even though they are stronger some things, such as overconfidence and stupidity never change. I'm also going to be going with the idea that some events are destined to happen and will happen no matter what. But the more time that passes the more the universe will vary from the dbz world. It's kinda a snowball effect.

MysticSuperSaiyanGohan: The issue I run into with the Kaioken isn't that I would make Goku too strong. It's just not consistent for Goku's power to jump 4000 between normal and Kaioken x1, then 4000 between x1 and x2, and then suddenly jump 8000 between x2 and x3. The way I have planned would have a consistent jump in power. A x3 Kaioken would only make him 2.5 times stronger but the way I see it it's the Kaioken that's multiplied with a x2 or x3 not the total of the power and the Kaioken. I hope that makes a little bit of sense. And btw I completely agree with what you said about how it was tearing him apart using it. Anyway I'm always open to ideas so keep them coming.

Mystic4 Gohan: Well here's some of the real fighting.

Dark dragon 00: About the tail, you'll have to wait and see. As for the sword, you should see part of an answer in this chapter.

Luna's Meow: Here's more of the battle for you.

Korrd: As far as Gohan going Oozaru, I really haven't decided yet. And as you've seen I can fit several episodes of dbz in one chapter. The fight between the Z fighters and Nappa is about two chapters long. The fight between Goku and Vegeta (bad giving away spoilers. Oh well everyone know Goku's the only one strong enough to fight Vegeta at this point) will be somewhere between one to two chapters. It will be three at the most. That should give you a better idea of what's going on.

wizardmon92: I haven't really decided how to make the unlock potential work on him yet. I'm always open to ideas. As far as mystic goes, I'll probably already have him able to reach Super Saiyan 3 by that point so I don't know if they'll use it or not.

Gozen V: I didn't write about Goku learning the Kaioken because like in the series it's supposed to be a surprise that he knows it. But everyone reading this has probably already seen the series so you're not really surprised. I may do a flashback or something like that in later chapters but I haven't decided yet. As for the Z fighters' easy victory against the Saibamen, it's mainly due to the extra training I gave them. They are all far enough above the level of the Saibamen that they're not really much of a challenge. But don't worry, they'll get their challenge with Nappa. Goku's max will actually be a little above 8000. 8000 is close to his max but in the series Vegeta actually gets a reading of over 9000. The 8000 is the highest he can have his power and still have enough control to use the Kaioken if he needs to. His actual max would probably be between 9000 and 10,000 but a normal Kaioken would bring him above that. That is why he won't power up all the way. Lastly, while it's true that Nappa and Vegeta can't actually hide their power levels like the Z fighters, they obviously aren't at their maxes all the time. They are seen to visibly power up in the series. The 4000 and 10,000 would be what I refer to as their resting power levels. The 6000 and 18,000 would be their maxes. The Z fighters on the other hand could have suppressed their power levels to 5 had they wanted to. Nappa and Vegeta aren't skilled enough to do the same. I hope at least some of that makes sense.

Digi fan: It will be an interesting fight to say the least.

Bedros: Thanks for reviewing.

miroku-has-darkness: Thanks for the review.

Summary: What if Goku had been more involved in training Gohan at an early age? This story starts at the beginning of dbz.

**Chapter 7**

Nappa stepped forward and grinned like a moron. "Well I guess I'll get to have some fun after all." Nappa stopped in the middle of the battlefield and began doing some stretches to prepare himself. "Who should I kill first?" The Saiyan asked himself. He turned and stared directly at Tien. "I'll start with you three eyes."

Tien's eyes widened as the huge warrior charged at him with unbelievable speed. Nappa's first punch sent Tien flying backward and into a rock formation. Tien shot out of the rocks in a flash and charged back at the Saiyan. The triclops threw a flurry of kicks and punches at Nappa, but the Saiyan warrior managed to dodge them all with ease.

With little effort Nappa shot a knee up, catching Tien in the stomach doubling over the mighty warrior. Nappa filled his hand with ki and brought it down toward Tien's arm. The Saiyan's hand passed through thin air as the triclops appeared behind Nappa.

"Alright Tien," Chiaotzu said as his friend hit Nappa right on the side of the head with a roundhouse kick.

The Saiyan didn't even flinch. He brought his elbow back and hit Tien right in the face sending him flying back into the ground hard.

Tien didn't give up and charged back at Nappa full force after wiping a trickle of blood off of his mouth. He gathered as much ki into his fist as possible and aimed it right at Nappa's chest. Tien threw the punch at the Saiyan and groaned when Nappa caught the punch in his own hand.

Nappa smirked evilly as he squeezed down hard on Tien's hand breaking every bone in it, leaving it essentially useless. A split-second later the Saiyan's leg shot out and caught Tien right in the ribs making a sickening crunch.

Tien winced as Nappa threw his weakened body to the ground. Groaning the warrior lifted himself to his feet.

"Not had enough yet I see," Nappa taunted.

Tien raised his hands to his face, "Solar Flare." A bright burst of light flooded the whole area, blinding everyone that wasn't ready for the attack. Tien used this time to charge at the Saiyan and deliver kick right to Nappa's head. The Saiyan went flying and Tien raised his hands in front of him in the shape of a Triangle. "Tri-Beam Ha," Tien groaned as he pushed all of his power into the attack draining his own life force. The attack hit Nappa dead on and exploded leaving smoke and dust all over the battlefield.

Tien collapsed to the ground completely spent and fading fast.

"Did he do it?" Krillin asked.

"I'm not sure," Piccolo answered.

"Ha, that was a nice trick," Nappa said as the smoke cleared and he came out completely unharmed. "Too bad it didn't work." Nappa walked over to where Tien lay barely alive struggling to stand. Nappa raised his foot ready to bring it down on Tien's head.

Before he could bring his foot down, he was kicked out of the way into some rubble. Getting up confused and a little angry, Nappa looked up to see who would even dare disturb his fun. Standing over Tien, Gohan looked strait at Nappa. "I won't let you kill anyone else."

Nappa rubbed his jaw. "Not bad kid, but you have no idea what you're dealing with."

While Nappa was distracted, Chiaotzu used his telekinetic powers to levitate Tien safely from the battlefield where he could be attended to.

Krillin reached down and felt for a pulse. "He's dead," the monk announced.

Chiaotzu cried out. "No he can't be dead." The little emperor pushed off the ground and charged at Nappa, who was just getting up. _I'll grab on his back and use all my ki to destroy him. It'll kill me too but at least it'll save everyone else,_ the little emperor thought.

Nappa, who was in no mood to play around, raised his fist and sent it flying right through the little emperor killing him almost instantly. "I thought you said that you wouldn't let me kill anyone else," the Saiyan taunted at Gohan.

Krillin started forward but was stopped by a green hand. "Let Gohan handle this," the Namek said.

"But he's just a kid, and that Saiyan will tear him to pieces."

"He'll be fine," Piccolo said.

"You'll pay for that," Gohan threw back his head and began a primal scream as his power rose. Dust began to swirl around him and small pebbles rose off the ground. A great white aura surrounded the young demi-Saiyan for a minute. As soon as it had started, it was over as Gohan's power leveled off once more.

Vegeta pressed a button on his scouter and it beeped a few times. _4681, let's see how Nappa deals with this._ He turned to Nappa. "I'd be careful with this one, Nappa."

"He can't be that tough," Nappa replied. The word had barely left his mouth when Gohan's foot planted itself in Nappa's face sending the Saiyan flying back once again.

Gohan was on the Saiyan before he could even get to his feet throwing a right punch into Nappa's gut doubling the Saiyan over in pain. A split second later Gohan's knee came up into the Saiyan's face blooding his nose. Gohan reached back for his sword and drew it from its sheath.

Nappa looked up with genuine fear in his eyes as the sword started down at his head. He blinked as the sword stopped just inches from his skull.

"That was you're only chance," Gohan said. "Leave now or I'll finish you off."

"You'll pay for that humiliation," Nappa said bringing his fist up into Gohan's wrist causing him to drop the sword and stumble back. Nappa charged in with a flurry of kicks and punches but Gohan managed to stay ahead of them and dodge or block most of them with little trouble.

Gohan leaped back doing a back flip in the air and landed about ten feet back. He pushed off the ground and charged strait at Nappa throwing a flurry of kicks and punches right at the Saiyan causing him to stumble back.

"Man Gohan's doing great," Krillin said. "Who'd have known the kid would have that much power?"

"He should have finished him off when he had the chance," Piccolo growled. "He's too much like his father sometimes."

Gohan continued to press his advantage as he connected a fist right to Nappa's stomach, causing blood to come shooting out of his mouth. Gohan brought a knee up into Nappa's ribs causing a sickening crunch as a few ribs are broken. Nappa, still half stunned and extremely angry threw a punch at Gohan's face. His fist passed through the after-image as Gohan re-appeared behind the Saiyan. Gohan landed a kick to the back of Nappa's head and sent him sprawling to the ground.

Gohan walked over and picked up his sword. "Now I'm going to end this."

Just as the words left Gohan's mouth, Nappa stood up bruised and bloody but still going strong. "You'll pay for that kid." Nappa started to scream as an aura surrounded him and rocks began to levitate around him. His feet sank a few inches into the ground as his power leveled off. "Now that I'm at full power, you're dead you little brat."

Gohan charged at the Saiyan bringing the sword down at Nappa's head. Nappa leaned to the left avoiding the blow. He brought his fist up into Gohan's gut, causing the demi-Saiyan to double over and drop the sword. A second later Nappa brought a knee up into Gohan's face.

Gohan winced as the blow hit but quickly recovered. He ducked down as Nappa sent another fist at his face. Charging in under the Saiyan's guard, Gohan landed a hard kick right to Nappa's gut. The Saiyan took the blow with little trouble and returned a kick to Gohan's head. The young demi-Saiyan was sent flying back. Gohan flipped off the ground and jumped up into the air bringing his hands together above his head. "Masenko HA!" The yellow blast flew right at Nappa, but the Saiyan deflected the blast right back at Gohan.

The blast hit Gohan full force sending the young demi-Saiyan falling from the sky. Nappa walked over and stood over the injured warrior. The tall bald Saiyan raised his foot and rammed it into Gohan's spine causing him to yell out in pain before losing consciousness.

Krillin stood on the sidelines watching in horror. _I've got to help_. He raised his hand over his head and began gathering ki in. Concentrating hard he flattened the ki and made it start spinning. "Destructo Disk"

Before he could throw the attack, Piccolo appeared right next to Nappa throwing a kick right at the Saiyan's head. The blow connected full force but had little effect. Nappa backhanded the Namek sending him flying back.

_Here goes nothing_, Krillin thought as he threw his attack.

Nappa turned just in time to see the attack coming and raised a hand to deflect it.

"Nappa, don't touch that you idiot," Vegeta shouted.

Nappa obeyed and jumped out of the way allowing the attack to pass just inches from his arm and into a cliff cutting it in two. A second later a small cut appeared and a trickle of blood flowed from it. "Lucky shot," Nappa said. "But it'll be your last."

Nappa sped at Krillin and backhanded the midget sending him flying back. He landed near Gohan and Piccolo. Nappa walked up to the three of them and stood over the three warriors. He raised his foot ready to continue his torture secession.

"Come on Goku," Krillin said, "get here quick."

Vegeta looked on with interest. "Who's this Goku you speak of? Surely you don't mean Kakarot?"

"Yeah that's right," Piccolo said. "He's on his way and he's stronger than ever."

"I'm intrigued. I'll give you three hours to wait for him. In three hours the battle will resume with or without Kakarot."

"I'm going to kill this little freak now," Nappa said gathering a ball of ki in his hand above Gohan.

"Nappa, I said we'll wait for three hours."

"But he humiliated me."

"You deserved it for underestimating him so much. Now stand down."

"But, Vegeta…"

"Stand down for three hours or I'll kill you myself."

"Oh, ok."

**Power levels**

Goku5000 (after King Kai's training not powered up)

8000 (powered up)

Piccolo1875 (suppressed)

3751 (max)

Gohan2341 (suppressed)

4681 (max)

Tien2951

Krillin1427 (suppressed)

2854 (max)

Chiaotzu984

Nappa4000

6000(max)

Vegeta10,000

18,000 (max)

Please read and** REVIEW!**


	8. The Fight Continues

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

ss4gosheta: Thanks for the review. I hope you like it.

Draconous: Thanks.

Postgrl: Thanks for reviewing.

miroku-has-darkness: Thanks.

Chan: Thanks for reviewing.

Mystic4 Gohan: Thanks for reviewing. And I will respond to all reviews if only to say thanks for reviewing. I believe if you take the time to review I should at least take the time to respond and answer any questions about my story.

wizardmon92: In the series unlock potential only brought Gohan from 1500 to about 11,000. He gained most of the power he used against Frieza in the fights preceding the showdown with the tyrant and from being healed. And he still didn't have enough power to even scratch Frieza so it wasn't enough. Most power level charts say about 20,000 when he was fighting Frieza which seems low but it may be accurate since he couldn't really hurt Frieza. Anyway, Gohan will be stronger than that by the time that Frieza comes around. I don't know about Super Saiyan yet but he will be stronger.

Korrd: Gohan won't be stronger immediately due to the fact that he won't be able to heal much in three hours without a sensu or a healer. But he will get an eventual boost from the fight.

Gozen V: Some things will begin to change very soon but some will remain the same but you'll see soon enough right? Anyway, I will re-grow some tails eventually but I doubt I'll double their power levels from it. While Goku does say that he was twice as strong with his tail in Dragonball, In GT growing his tail back doesn't seem to give him a boost at all. So I'll probably do something in the middle. I'll go with the fact that the boost was big enough for Goku to feel really strong when his power level was around 50 but not enough to even notice when his power level was probably in the billions or trillions if you know what I mean.

dark dragon 00: Thanks for reviewing.

Jin Arashi: I'm not really giving Nappa and Vegeta the ability to hide there power levels. If they could hide there power levels they could make it where they wouldn't really show up on the scouter at all. The difference in power levels is just the difference between their normal level and their max. They are seen powering up in the series. They can't stay at their max all the time, it would wear out their bodies. Basically I'm saying that Nappa can go from his resting power of 4000 to his max at 6000. He can't, however, purposely suppress his power below 4000. Vegeta's resting power is 10,000 and his max was 18,000 while he was pushing himself to his limits and beyond. Their power levels in the Saiyan saga are never seen to rise because they never measure their own power levels.

Luna's Meow: Thanks for reviewing.

Summary: What if Goku had been more involved in training Gohan at an early age? This story starts at the beginning of dbz.

**Chapter 8**

Piccolo and Krillin dragged Gohan off the battlefield as Nappa flew off to entertain himself for three hours and Vegeta sat quietly.

"Man that Saiyan really did a number on him," Krillin said looking down at a beaten and bloody Gohan.

"He'll be fine," Piccolo said.

Gohan stirred and opened his eyes. "Where's the Saiyan?"

"Relax kid," Piccolo said. "The shorter one decided to give us a 3 hour break. We need to get you back into fighting shape before the time is up."

"We could use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber," Krillin suggests. "That's how Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, and I became so strong although, we should have trained harder than we did. After we gained so much strength in the first few months, we thought we'd be plenty strong and slowed the training down some. You and Gohan could train for about a month and a half in the 3 hours we have before Nappa gets back."

"No, that's no good," Piccolo replied. "That Saiyan that's still here would blast us in a second if he thought we were trying to run away from the battle."

"Yeah, you're right," Krillin said. "And by the way he was ordering the other one around; he's the stronger of the two."

"So what do we do?" Gohan said.

"Hope Goku gets here in time," Krillin replied.

"And plan a strategy just in case," Piccolo said.

"Right," Gohan said. "But how do we beat that big lug? I tried my best attack and he swatted it back at me like it was nothing."

"Ok," Piccolo said. "When he gets back, Gohan you'll charge right at him and attack him with everything you've got."

"You sure that's a good idea, Piccolo," Krillin said.

"He's the strongest so he'll have the best chance. Besides all I want him to do is get his attention. Then I'll use my speed and get behind him and grab his tail."

"Right the Saiyan's weakness," Gohan said. "That's why you pulled off my tail," he said looking at his now tailless bottom.

"Then, Krillin, you'll throw one of those spinning disks at him, hopefully finishing him off," Piccolo said.

"Right," Krillin and Gohan said at the same time.

(Three hours later)

"Time's up," Vegeta said as Nappa returned from having his fun. "I don't see Kakarot, so the battle will commence."

"Ready?" Piccolo said.

"Ready," Gohan and Krillin replied.

"Now," Piccolo ordered.

Gohan shot at Nappa at full speed catching the Saiyan off guard. The young demi-Saiyan threw a punch right into Nappa's face but the Saiyan took the blow with no pain and laughed. Gohan threw a kick at the Saiyan managing to send him flying back into the ground.

Nappa shot out of the rubble and charged back at Gohan. Gohan ducked under the first punch and was sent flying back by the second. "Now, I'll finish you," Nappa said just as he felt a tug on his tail.

Piccolo gripped the Saiyan's tail as hard as he could and laughed. "Now you die." He turned to face Krillin, "now, Krillin."

"Destructo Disk," Krillin shouted as he launched the energy at the Saiyan.

Nappa brought his elbow down on Piccolo's head hard knocking him out instantly. A second later he jumped out of the way of Krillin's attack.

"How did he?" Krillin stammered.

"Simple," Vegeta laughed. "Nappa and I have evolved beyond that weakness."

-Dbz-

Goku grinned as he saw the end of Snakeway. "Yeah, I'm there," he said as he put on an extra burst of speed covering the remaining distance in just a few seconds. The Saiyan rushed into the check-in station and saw Kami waiting for him. "Hi, Kami"

"There's little time, Goku."

"Right let's go." Goku grabbed a hold of Kami and the two teleported to the Lookout in less than a second. "Got to go," Goku said as he ran and dived off the edge. Goku fell toward the earth gaining speed at an incredible rate. "Korin," Goku shouted.

"What?"

"I need some sensu beans."

"Right," Korin said from his tower. "Here's my last two."

"Thanks." Goku said and waved to his old friend. "Nimbus," he yelled. A second later a yellow cloud flew down and swooped under Goku. The Saiyan warrior sped toward the battlefield at full speed.

-Dbz-

"Now I'll finally finish you off you little brat," Nappa said taking off his armor and stretching.

"You'll try," Gohan replied charging right at the Saiyan warrior. Gohan brought his foot around at Nappa's head but the Saiyan raised his arm and blocked the blow. Nappa then brought his fist forward into Gohan's gut. Gohan stumbled back spitting blood from his mouth as Nappa closed the distance between them.

Just as Nappa was about to punch Gohan once again, Piccolo and Krillin both charged in throwing a flurry of kicks and punches at Nappa. The Saiyan shrugged them all off and back handed Krillin out of the way. A second later he turned and hit Piccolo right in the stomach doubling over the Namekian warrior.

Krillin slowly pushed himself to his feet. _Man I can barely move. I don't know how Gohan can be in as good of shape as he is after the beating that Saiyan has given us all._ Krillin raised his head up sensing something. "That power, it's incredible."

"It's my Dad," Gohan said with joy.

"You're just trying to trick us," Nappa said. "There's no one coming."

Vegeta hit his scouter and some numbers popped up. "5000," the Prince turned to Nappa. _He could be hiding more power_. "Finish them off quickly. Forget about the Namek. We don't need him anyway. All we need is a Namekian for Dragonballs and Planet Namek is full of them."

"Right Vegeta," Nappa said. The bulky Saiyan stalked toward Gohan. "I'll finish the boy first." Nappa charged at Gohan and kicked him across the battlefield. Gohan recovered and did a back flip. He charged back at Nappa and threw a punch of his own at the Saiyan. Gohan connected with full force to the Saiyan's face sending him sprawling back.

Before he could hit anything Piccolo was in front of him slamming a fist of his own into the disoriented warrior. Nappa flew into the ground hard throwing dust into the air.

"Destructo Disk," Krillin yelled focusing all of his remaining energy into the attack and throwing it at a distracted Nappa. Unfortunately for the monk Nappa was too fast for him.

The Saiyan jumped out of the way at the last second, receiving a cut from the disk on his cheek. "I'll kill you for that," Nappa said as he charged Krillin and planted a foot right in his back. Nappa was just about to finish Krillin off when Gohan's foot hit him right in the head sending him flying out of the way.

"Piccolo," Gohan said. "Get Krillin and get out of here. I'll hold them off till my dad gets here."

"No, kid," Piccolo said. "We're in this together."

Nappa recovered from Gohan's blow by this time and charged the young demi-Saiyan and threw a flurry of kicks and punches. Gohan blocked some of the blows but more and more began to get through as Nappa continued to beat Gohan to a bloody pulp. Finally Nappa grabbed Gohan's ankle and threw him across the battle field.

Gohan began to get slowly to his feet as Nappa gathered a huge amount of energy in his hand and flung it at the young demi-Saiyan.

Piccolo watched in horror as he realized that Gohan wouldn't be able to dodge in time. Without even thinking of the consequences Piccolo flung himself in front of the blast with his arms spread wide protecting Gohan.

A few seconds later the smoke cleared and Piccolo fell to the ground barely breathing.

"Are you ok, Mr. Piccolo," Gohan yelled as he ran to his downed mentor.

"Just great, kid," Piccolo answered as he fell to the ground dead.

"No, Piccolo," Gohan screamed. He turned to Nappa. "You'll pay for that." Gohan charged at Nappa and threw a flurry of kicks and punches at the Saiyan driving him back. "Masenko Ha," Gohan let the energy loose right at Nappa hitting the Saiyan full force.

When the smoke cleared Nappa was bruised and bloody but still standing. "Not bad kid," he said. "But it'll take a lot more than that to finish me off." The mighty Saiyan warrior began to gather energy in his hand. "Now it's my turn." Nappa threw the energy at Gohan but was surprised when the demi-Saiyan was out of the way before the blast hit. "What the hell," Nappa stammered.

"Hey, Nimbus, Gohan said from on top of the flying yellow cloud.

Nappa and Vegeta both looked up to see Goku floating up in the sky motionless. A second later the warrior dropped from the sky landing right in front of Nappa.

Goku slowly walked forward surveying the battle field. He frowned when he saw Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, and Piccolo all laying dead on the ground.

Nappa decided to take this opportunity to hit the new warrior, but Goku simply stepped to the side and buried a fist in Nappa's gut. "That was for my friends." Goku turned and walked over to where Krillin was lying and Gohan was floating on Nimbus. "You guys did great but I'll take it from here."

"You sure Goku," Krillin said. "That big guy is really strong. He beat all of us with out even breaking a sweat." Krillin stopped for a second. "Well, he did have to power up to beat Gohan, but after that it was really one sided."

Goku took the sensu bean that he had left and broke it in two. "Here I've got something for you two."

"But you might need it later," Krillin tried to protest.

"Naw, I took one earlier. This one is for you." Goku put the bean into Krillin's mouth before giving Gohan the other half.

"I feel great," Krillin exclaimed.

"Me too," Gohan said.

"I bet we can take him now," Krillin added.

"No, I'll handle it from here," Goku told the other two warriors. "You two have done enough. It's my turn now."

"Be careful daddy," Gohan said as Goku walked up to face Nappa alone.

"Don't worry," Goku said. "I'll be fine." Goku walked back over to Nappa and clenched his fists at his side as his aura grew around him. His hair began to blow from the slight wind and his feet sank into the ground as rocks slowly levitated off the ground from the power. A few seconds later he got into a fighting stance. "Let's do this."

"Are you ready to die that fast?" Nappa said.

Vegeta pressed a button on his scouter. _8000, that's interesting._

Nappa threw a fist forward at Goku's face but Goku simply leaned his head to the side avoiding the blow with ease. Nappa continued to throw a flurry of punches at Goku's head but the taller Saiyan avoided every one of them without even moving from his spot on the ground.

Goku brought his fist forward into Nappa's gut hard. "That's for Yamcha." A second later he brought his elbow into the side of Nappa's head. "That's for Tien." Goku leapt off the ground and kicked Nappa in the back of the head. "That's for Chiaotzu."

Gohan leapt off the Nimbus and flew at the dazed Nappa full speed punching him in the jaw hard. "And that's for Piccolo."

A very angry Nappa turned to the young demi-Saiyan. "I'll kill you, you little brat." Nappa threw a fist at Gohan but Goku caught it before Nappa even knew what was going on. "And this is for trying to hurt my son." Goku twisted the big Saiyan's hand breaking his wrist with a sickening crunch. Goku swung Nappa around by his now broken hand and threw him into a cliff face.

Vegeta looked up baffled. _A year ago, he couldn't beat Raditz, but now he's toying with Nappa. How'd he gain so much power in so short of time?_

Nappa got up from the rubble and charged back at Goku. He got about half way before he heard the one voice that shot fear threw his whole body. "Nappa, stand down now," Vegeta said.

"But I can beat him."

"Don't be foolish. He's wiping the floor with you and not even trying."

"I will beat him."

"Stand down or I'll kill you myself."

"Oh alright," Nappa said as he began to fly away from where Goku and Gohan are standing. He looked over to where Krillin was standing next to the Nimbus cloud. _Well, I can at least kill baldy._ The Saiyan charged at Krillin full speed readying a killing blow.

"Krillin," Goku yelled as he leapt from the ground, chasing Nappa. _I won't make it in time. I have to use the Kaioken attack._ "Kaioken," Goku shouted. A red aura suddenly surrounded him and he closed the distance between himself and Nappa in second. Goku swooped under the large Saiyan and landed a fist in his back hard carrying Nappa away from Krillin. A few seconds later Goku lands next to Vegeta with a paralyzed Nappa in hand. "I suggest you take your partner for some medical attention."

"That weakling got what he deserved," Vegeta replied.

"Vegeta," Nappa said weakly. "Help me."

Vegeta reached down and grabbed his partner's outstretched hand and flung him high up into the air. Vegeta gathered a blast in his hand and incinerated his own partner in seconds.

"He killed his own partner," Krillin stammered.

"Yeah that was cruel," Gohan added.

Goku walked over to the two other warriors. "I want you two to leave now."

"But we can help," Gohan pleaded.

"He's right, Gohan," Krillin said. "That Saiyan could use us against Goku. We'd be a liability."

"Yeah I suppose you're right," Gohan said.

"By the way, Goku," Krillin said. "Why didn't use that technique earlier?"

"The Kaioken?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, the one with the red aura."

"It greatly increases you're power, speed, and even hearing and eyesight, but there's always the risk that in this realm my body couldn't handle it."

"You mean it could have killed you?" Krillin said.

"Yeah, but it didn't," Goku said with the Son grin. A few awkward seconds later Goku turned to Vegeta. "I know a better place to fight."

"Lead the way," Vegeta replied.

"Right," Goku took off with Vegeta not far behind.

"I hope he knows what he's doing," Krillin said.

"Me too," Gohan replied.

**Power levels**

Goku5000 (after King Kai's training not powered up)

8000 (powered up)

12,000 (Kaioken)

Piccolo1875 (suppressed)

3751 (max)

Gohan2341 (suppressed)

4681 (max)

7000 (after sensu heal)

Tien2951

Krillin1427 (suppressed)

2854 (max)

3500 (after sensu heal)

Chiaotzu984

Nappa4000

6000(max)

Vegeta10,000

18,000 (max)

Please read and** REVIEW!**


	9. Goku vs Vegeta

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

MysticSuperSaiyanGohan: That's not too bad of an idea. But I think I'll save the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for a later time. Besides after seeing Goku's strength, Gohan and Krillin are fairly confident that he can handle it.

Dfd: I'm really not sure when the story will be done. I'm probably going to run it through at least the end of the show. Considering my other story was just from the Cell games to the end and 42 chapters, this one seems to be longer and more detailed so far so it will probably take me a year or two to be completely finished.

unknownapprentice: I really can't give you much of a percentage on how much will change because I really don't know. Some things I have planned and some I just make up as I go so it's really hard to say. And as far as updating goes, I'm going to try to make sure to update every Friday.

wizardmon92: Yeah I think that thing is broken. And thanks for reviewing regularly.

Korrd: Krillin still got a power increase from the sensu because you don't have to be Saiyan to get a small boost from being healed. The Saiyans just tend to get a bigger boost. Hence Krillin's power only went up about 500, while Gohan's rose by nearly 2500. And I'm not just making this up. It's shown in the show that Krillin's power rises a little after taking a sensu bean on Namek. I hope that answered you're question. And about Piccolo dying, I'm sorry but it was necessary to move the plot along for later chapters. I mean why would they go to Namek at all later if they still had the Dragonballs on Earth? So I hope you understand.

son-gosen: Thanks I try to keep the power levels realistic or at least realistic by Dbz standards.

dark dragon 00: Thanks.

miroku-has-darkness: Krillin would get a small boost from being healed by a sensu bean as well as pushing himself to his limits against Nappa. It is no where near what a Saiyan would get and usually insignificant but it is shown in the series at least in the Namek Saga that Krillin's power does rise slightly after being healed by a Sensu bean. But don't worry I'm not going to start doubling his power after a single fight like may happen to a Saiyan depending on how hard the fight was.

Luna's Meow: I can't say whether Gohan will keep his tail or not yet but you'll find out pretty soon.

SS4Gosehta: That's Nappa for you. Even with his own issues with hair loss he's still an arrogant bastard.

ME: Thanks.

Digi fan: It will be interesting to say the least. Let me know what you think.

Summary: What if Goku had been more involved in training Gohan at an early age? This story starts at the beginning of dbz.

**Chapter 9**

Goku and Vegeta landed far out in the desert. Goku set down on one ridge while Vegeta set down on one opposite of the taller Saiyan.

"I must say," Vegeta said. "I'm impressed on how you dealt with Nappa. I'm giving you one chance at survival, Kakarot."

"What's that," Goku responded.

"Join me now," Vegeta continued. "Together we could be an unstoppable force. We could rule the galaxy."

"What about my friends?"

"You can take you're son with you. He's proven he's a true warrior. I'm rather impressed with his skills, especially considering his age. As for the others, they are weaklings. They deserved what they got."

"I'm sorry," Goku said. "But I'll have to turn you down. Besides I've seen what you do to your partners. Not much job security there."

"Nappa was a fool. He deserved his fate. Now you'll join him for your own foolishness."

Goku crouched down into a fighting stance. "I'm ready whenever you are."

"Prepare to die Kakarot," Vegeta said as he leapt off his cliff at Goku. Goku met him halfway with a fist aimed at the Prince's head. Vegeta leaned to the left avoiding the blow and brought a fist up into Goku's stomach doubling the taller Saiyan over. Before Goku could recover, Vegeta's fist slammed into Goku's head sending the Saiyan flying back into a cliff. The entire cliff collapsed, burying the Saiyan under the rubble.

"Is that all you've got Kakarot?" Vegeta taunted.

Goku crawled out of the rubble and wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth. "I'm not finished yet," he said getting to his feet. Goku clenched his fists at his side. His aura flashed between its normal white and red before finally going to pure red. "Kaioken," Goku shot at Vegeta with his red aura trailing. He planted a fist right into Vegeta's face sending the Saiyan Prince flying. Goku flew with a burst of speed and got in front of Vegeta and delivered a roundhouse kick to the Prince sending him flying into the ground.

-Dbz-

On King Kai's planet, the blue god jumped up and down. "Get him Goku. Show him whose boss."

-Dbz-

A few seconds later, Vegeta crawled out from under the rubble wiping his own trickle of blood from his mouth. "Not bad Kakarot, but don't think I haven't seen techniques like that before."

"Well shall we continue then," Goku said grinning. Even though the fate of the planet rested on this fight, Goku was enjoying himself immensely.

"All right," Vegeta said. "But don't expect me to keep holding back."

"Wouldn't even think of it," Goku said.

Vegeta clenched his fists and threw back his head and began to yell. A crimson aura surrounded him as his power began to rise. Rocks and boulders began to rise off the ground as the area for miles around shook in a great ground quake. A few minutes later it was over.

_What power, _Goku thought. _I'll have to go beyond the regular Kaioken._ "Double Kaioken" Goku shouted as he was once again enveloped in a red aura. Goku shot at Vegeta with a speed faster than anything he'd ever experienced before. Goku sent his fist at the Saiyan Prince's head but Vegeta leaned to the side at the last second and brought his knee up into Goku's gut doubling over the taller Saiyan. Vegeta laced both hands over his head and brought them down hard on Goku's head sending him into the ground hard.

_That hurt_, Goku thought to himself as he pulled himself off the ground. _I know King Kai said not to go above a double but I don't have any choice._

-Dbz-

King Kai watched the battle from his planet. "No Goku, you can't go beyond a Double Kaioken. You're body won't hold together."

-Dbz-

Back at the battle Goku suddenly shouted out, "Triple Kaioken." A red aura once again surrounded Goku as he shot off the ground and at Vegeta. Goku sent the Saiyan Prince flying back with a fist right to the face. Before Vegeta could even begin to recover, Goku was behind him landing another punch to his chest, cracking his armor slightly.

Vegeta was sent flying into the ground where he landed making a crater of his own. A few seconds later Vegeta got up and floated up in the air. "Now you're in a bit of a dilemma," he said gathering ki into his hands. "Dodge this and you're precious planet will die. Gallic Gun Fire," A beam of crimson energy shot at Goku with incredible speed.

_Shit, _Goku thought. _If I dodge this the planet is doomed. If I don't I'll probably get creamed._ _Only one thing I can do._ Goku cupped his hands at his side and began gathering energy in it. "Ka… Me… Ha… Me… HA!" The blue beam of energy shot out and met Vegeta's blast head one but the crimson blast didn't even slow down at all.

"Get ready to meet oblivion, Kakarot," Vegeta taunted.

"I won't let you win," Goku said through clenched teeth. "Triple Kaioken." A great red aura surrounded Goku as more power was pushed into the Kamehameha wave. The blue beam of energy began to slowly push back Vegeta's beam and the two became deadlocked in between the two Saiyan.

"Damn you, Kakarot," Vegeta yelled as he pumped as much power into his own beam as he possibly could. "You will die."

"I've got to save the earth," Goku mumbled to himself. "I have no choice but to try this. I'm sorry King Kai."

-Dbz-

"No Goku," King Kai said nervously. "You're body won't withstand that much power."

-Dbz-

"Kaioken x4," Goku shouted as his red aura suddenly grew to an enormous size. Goku pushed as much power as he possibly could into the Kamehameha wave. The blue beam of energy pushed back Vegeta's attack and hitting the Saiyan Prince full force. The beam carried Vegeta into the high atmosphere before Vegeta finally rolled off of it.

"Way to go, Goku," Yajirobe yelled coming out from where he'd been silently watching the battle. "You showed him."

"He'll be back," Goku said. "That wasn't enough to finish him off."

"In that case," Yajirobe said, "I'll just wait over there. The cowardly ninja ran and hid behind his rock once again.

-Dbz-

Gohan suddenly stopped in midair and stared back at the battle field where his father and Vegeta had been fighting.

Krillin stopped and looked at his young friend. "Come on, we need to get to Roshi's island."

"I think my dad may need help."

"We'd just get in the way," Krillin responded. "Those two are both out of our league."

"I can sense that my dad has used up most of his power already. Right now his power is less than mine."

"What about Vegeta?"

"He's harder to sense, but I think he's getting worn out too."

"You know we shouldn't do this."

"You can go on if you want," Gohan said. "But I'm going back for him." As soon as the words left his mouth the young Saiyan took off toward where he could sense his dad and Vegeta fighting.

"Wait up," Krillin said as he took off after Gohan.

-Dbz-

Vegeta panted as he caught his breath. That last attack had hurt. "I'll get him," he said to himself. "All I have to do is find the moon." After a few minutes of looking the Saiyan prince looked around in shock. "It's gone. How could they have known? No matter it won't save them."

-Dbz-

Goku stood where he was barely able to move when Vegeta landed about ten feet in front of him. "I must say Kakarot. I'm impressed. I shouldn't have to transform to beat you but you've left me no choice. Now you will die." Vegeta gathered a ball of energy in his hand and held it up. "This form is supposed to be for clearing whole populations, not crushing bugs such as you. But I'll do what I must." Vegeta flung the energy high up into the air where it exploded in a bright flash.

"What was that?" Goku asked not having a clue what it was.

Vegeta looked up at his fake moon and grinned. Suddenly his heart began to beat faster and hair began to grow over his body. His face morphed and became a snout and he began to grow to many times his normal size, his armor stretching to fit. Vegeta let out a roar as his transformation to Oozaru was complete.

-Dbz-

"What's that?" Krillin said as he saw the fake moon appear in the sky.

"I don't know but I don't like the looks of it," Gohan answered.

"Oh no," Krillin said a thought occurring to him. _What if Vegeta transformed like Goku used to?_

"What is it?" Gohan asked. Suddenly he turned away from Krillin and back toward the battle. "I just felt Vegeta's power skyrocket. We need to hurry." Gohan pushed more power into his flight and took off leaving Krillin behind.

"Wait up kid," Krillin shouted putting on as much speed as he could.

-Dbz-

"Now you'll die, Kakarot." Vegeta said in his new giant ape voice.

Goku sat there speechless. Suddenly all the strange things that happened when he was a kid made more sense. It had been him that had lost control and killed his Grandpa. He wondered for a minute why his friends had never told him about his transformation.

Goku was shaken out of his thoughts just in time to see a big hairy fist flying toward him. Goku leapt out of the way at the last second onto a rock a behind and above him. Vegeta didn't let up at all though. The giant Saiyan shot a blast of energy from his mouth disintegrating the cliff out from under Goku's feet.

Goku leapt off the ground at the last second but was caught in mid-air by Vegeta's fist and sent flying to the ground hitting hard.

Goku slowly got to his feet and wiped a trickle of blood from his face. "I've got to do something quick," Goku said to himself. "The spirit bomb is my only hope but I need to distract him long enough to use it."

Vegeta towered over earth's last line of defense and prepared to go in for a killing blow. He pulled back his fist and sent it at the barely conscious Saiyan. Before he could deliver the blow, Goku shot a beam of energy past his fist hitting him right in the eye. The beast roared back in pain holding his eye as Goku floated off the ground and in front of Vegeta's face. "You'll pay for that, Kakarot," Vegeta snarled.

"Solar Flare," Goku yelled bringing his hands in front of his face and sending out a blinding flash of light.

Vegeta stumbled back holding his eyes. "What did you do to me? I can't see. Damn you Kakarot."

Goku didn't waste a second. He sped away from Vegeta as fast as he possibly could before stopping about fifty yards away. Goku raised his hands up in the air reaching for the sky. "Please everything in nature, give me you're energy." Tiny bits of energy from everywhere around began to gather in Goku's hands. Finally after a few minutes a ball almost as big as Goku was floating above his head.

Vegeta looked around after finally regaining his sight. He'd make that sorry excuse for a Saiyan pay for what he did. He finally saw Goku holding some kind of ball of energy. _That doesn't look good_, he thought.

"Here goes nothing," Goku said to himself as he prepared to throw the spirit bomb. Before he could release it Vegeta opened his mouth and shot out a crimson beam of energy. The blast hit Goku full force and sent him flying back into the ground barely moving.

Vegeta towered over the Saiyan and then picked up a giant foot and brought it down on Goku's legs crushing many of the bones inside. "Now you won't run away so fast." Vegeta reached down and grabbed a hold of Goku and brought him up to his face. The Prince of all Saiyans grinned evilly. "Now I'll crush you." Vegeta squeezed down on Goku crushing even more bones and causing him to scream in pain.

"I've got to do something to help," Yajirobe said from his hiding spot. "But then he'll kill me."

"What are you doing here?" Krillin said landing behind the cowering ninja.

"Giving Goku a hand of course," Yajirobe answered.

"It doesn't look like you're helping much," Krillin said. He turned to Gohan. "We need to cut off his tail. Then he'll return to normal."

"Right," Gohan said.

"Ok," Krillin said. "Here's the plan. "You go up there and distract him and I'll throw a Destructo Disk at his tail."

"That won't work," Gohan said.

"Why's that?" Krillin asked.

"The minute he sees me he'll get suspicious and you won't be able to sneak up on him. He's not as stupid as the other one."

"Yeah you're right kid."

Gohan began to walk toward the battle scene.

"Wait where are you going kid," Krillin said.

"I'm going to help my dad."

"But how?" Krillin stammered.

"Don't worry I've got it under control," Gohan said patting the sword on his back. "Just get that Destructo Disk ready just in case."

**Power levels**

Goku5000 (after King Kai's training not powered up)

8000 (powered up)

12,000 (Kaioken)

16,000 (Double Kaioken)

20,000 (Triple Kaioken)

24,000 (Kaioken x4)

4500 (after using the Kamehameha on Vegeta)

Gohan7000 (after sensu heal)

Krillin3500 (after sensu heal)

Vegeta10,000

18,000 (max)

11,000 (after Goku's blast)

110,000 (Oozaru)

180,000 (estimate of Oozaru max)

Yajirobe1165

Please read and** REVIEW!**


	10. Gohan vs Vegeta

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

Korrd: Yajirobe's power level was really a guess. But he did train on the lookout at least a little with Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu. In the show is showed him keeping up with Krillin in a fight about three quarters of the way through the training. I'm simply assuming that he trained about the same amount as he did in the show and taking an educated guess. But he didn't go into the hyperbolic time-chamber to train so I'm not making him anymore powerful than he was in the show. And he's still weak compared to about anyone else.

dark dragon 00: You're probably right, but I tend to use ninja and samurai interchangeably even though they aren't the same thing exactly. But in Dbz it never says for sure so you can choose which-ever. I never really gave it much thought to tell the truth.

SS4Gosheta: It seems I might actually be gaining a fan club. Anyways thanks for reviewing.

son-gosen: Thanks.

Luna's Meow: I haven't made any final decisions on the final outcome of the Frieza saga yet but I will probably let Goku fight Frieza and become the first Super Saiyan. But I may let Gohan kill Frieza in the beginning of the Trunks saga. But I haven't decided yet.

miroku-has-darkness: It is clearly stated by Vegeta in the anime that the Oozaru form gives a ten-fold boost. All I did to calculate the power was to multiply his power times 10. I even lowered it due to fatigue making it lower than what it could have been. The reason why Bardock and his crew couldn't beat Dodoria was probably because their base powers were too low. Raditz was a first-class warrior and only had a power or 1,500. Nappa and Vegeta had higher power-levels because they were elites. Bardock's power was probably closer to Raditz's power. Even if it was as high as 2,000, he couldn't have beat Dodoria who had a power level of about 21,000 in his transformed state at the power level of 20,000. And an estimate of 20,000 is more of a high end guess. Also why do you think that Vegeta is said to be one of the most powerful warriors in the galaxy. If he could be beaten by any of Frieza's men he wouldn't be of any use. In his Oozaru form he is even more powerful than Captain Ginyu but still far from being able to beat Frieza. Fear of Frieza would probably be the only reason he kept from killing fools like Dodoria and Zarbon. I hope that clears some of this up for you.

MysticSuperSaiyanGohan: I'm going with a more what if Gohan had trained more fic, not a what if Vegeta joined them fic. I don't think Vegeta would really listen anyway. The only good it might do is to let them know about Frieza a little sooner. But it is better to be surprised. Besides I've seen the Vegeta coming to them nicely fics done quite a few times, granted that most of them don't start with the battle of the Saiyan saga. But don't you worry I do have some changes planned for the Namek saga. The first will probably be a fight between Dodoria and Gohan instead of Gohan running and hiding. And with Gohan's increased strength it's no telling what will change.

Rise of Phoenix: Thanks.

Viktor Kane: Wait no longer the battle with Vegeta concludes here.

Dairokkan: Yeah it basically multiplies it by 10.

Digi fan: Don't worry you'll see what Gohan has in mind.

FroBoy: Thanks for reviewing.

Summary: What if Goku had been more involved in training Gohan at an early age? This story starts at the beginning of dbz.

**Chapter 10**

Gohan ducked down behind a rock as he crept silently toward Vegeta. "Don't worry dad. I'm coming."

As if on cue, Goku let out another scream as Vegeta once again squeezed on his favorite toy.

"Come on kid," Krillin whispered to himself. "You can do it."

"Of course he'll do it," Yajirobe shouted.

Vegeta's ears perked hearing a sound from the rocks behind him. The giant ape turned to see what was going on. "What was that?"

"Damn," Gohan silently said to himself. _If he spots Krillin he'll know something's up._ Gohan leapt out from behind his rock and between Vegeta's legs bringing his sword out and through the spot where Vegeta's tail was just seconds before.

Vegeta came down from where he'd jumped and brought a fist down at Gohan. "Did you really think you could sneak up on me?"

Gohan had bare seconds to react as he saw Vegeta's fist sailing through the air at him. Instead of trying to dodge the young Saiyan stuck his sword out in front of him using the blade to catch the brunt of Vegeta's attack.

Vegeta howled in pain as the sword stuck in his hand. "I'll kill you, you little brat." Vegeta threw Goku aside and brought his other fist around at the young demi-Saiyan but Gohan jumped out of the way just seconds ahead of him.

'Now Krillin,' Gohan said inside Krillin's head.

"Right," Krillin said. "Destructo Disk." Krillin launched the spinning disk of energy at Vegeta's tail just as Gohan rebounded off a rock and landed a foot right in Vegeta's forehead. The giant ape was so intent on revenge that he never saw the disk of energy until it sliced right through his tail.

Almost immediately Vegeta began to shrink as his fur receded and his face turned back to normal. The Saiyan Prince scowled. "I'll kill you all for that."

"What?" Krillin stammered. "How can he still be standing after all that? Every time Goku transformed, he was out cold after losing his tail."

"Don't worry, Krillin" Gohan said. "He's quite a bit weaker now."

"I still have enough power to kill all of you," Vegeta snarled.

"Let's see you try," Gohan said grinning.

"What are you crazy?" Krillin asked.

"No," Gohan replied. "I think I can take him." No sooner than the words were out of Gohan's mouth, he charged forward at the Saiyan Prince burying a fist in his stomach. Spit and blood shot out of Vegeta's mouth as the blow hit.

Unfortunately for Gohan, Vegeta recovered quickly and brought a fist of his own up into Gohan's face sending the boy flying back.

Gohan flipped over in air and rebounded off the ground and charged back at the Saiyan. He threw a kick at Vegeta's face but the Prince brought his hand up and blocked the blow before it could hit. Gohan threw a fist around on Vegeta's blind side and connected full force on the Prince's head.

Vegeta was sent flying back but he quickly recovered and was back in the fray. The two warriors exchanged blows each warrior managing to block most of the other's punches. Neither one had a distinct advantage at this point.

-Dbz-

"Wow Gohan sure is good," Krillin said from where he was attending to Goku.

"Yes he is," Goku said. "But Vegeta is still stronger. Krillin I need you to take some energy to defeat Vegeta."

"But Goku," Krillin said. "I don't think you have enough energy left for you let alone enough to attack with."

"No, this isn't my energy," Goku said weakly. "It's the remnants of the spirit bomb. Most of it slipped away but I think there might be enough left."

-Dbz-

Gohan leapt to the left as Vegeta's fist passed through where he'd been standing only seconds before. The young demi-Saiyan brought his hands up over his head. "Masenko HA!" he shouted sending the yellow blast right at Vegeta.

Vegeta barely had time to bring his hands up as the blast hit him full force. The air around the Saiyan prince was filled with smoke but when it finally cleared Vegeta was bruised and cut but still going strong. The Prince charged at Gohan and buried a fist in his stomach and then elbowed the boy in the face sending him crashing into the ground hard.

-Dbz-

"Good," Goku said as he transferred what was left of the spirit bomb to Krillin. "Now concentrate and form it into a ball."

Krillin grunted as he concentrated on the energy in the spirit bomb. Slowly the raw energy formed a ball. "How do I use this?" Krillin asked.

"Just throw it when the time is right," Goku assured his friend.

Krillin flew up to the top of a cliff where he could see the battle a little better. "I hope this works."

-Dbz-

Gohan slowly picked himself up off the ground wiping a trace amount of blood from his lip. "Not bad, but you'll have to do better than that before I'm beaten." Gohan taunted.

"You insolent fool," Vegeta shouted as he charged at Gohan.

Before the Prince could reach him Gohan shot a blast of ki out oh his hand and right into the ground. The force of the blast propelled him high into the air above an unsuspecting Vegeta. "Masenko HA!" Gohan shouted as he let another one of his blasts go. Vegeta was caught right in the middle of the attack, having no time to react. As soon as the blast was out of his hand, Gohan began to throw blast after blast into the crater where Vegeta was lying.

After about a minute the firing stopped and Gohan was left panting for breath. "Did I get him?" the tired demi-Saiyan asked.

All eyes turned to the crater where Vegeta had been as the Z fighters waited for the smoke to clear. When the dust finally settled Vegeta was standing there beaten and bloody but still alive. "I'm rather impressed," Vegeta said with a laugh. "Not even Nappa was capable of an attack like that. I'll give you the same offer I gave Kakarot. Join me and we'll be unstoppable."

"You and your friend killed Piccolo," Gohan said. "You expect me to join you after what you've done."

"Fine then," Vegeta said. "Then prepare to meet oblivion." Vegeta charged at Gohan and hit him across the face before the boy can even react. Vegeta followed up his attack with a knee to the stomach doubling Gohan over in pain. The Prince finished by bringing his fist up in an uppercut that caught Gohan in the chin sending the boy flying back to the ground hard. Vegeta gathered a ball of energy in his hand and pointed it at Gohan.

-Dbz-

_Now,_ Krillin thought as he pulled back his arm and threw the spirit bomb right at Vegeta's back.

-Dbz-

Vegeta grinned as he prepared to deliver the death blow to the young demi-Saiyan. Before he could throw it Krillin's spirit bomb hit him in the back and carried him up into the air slowly burning through his armor. In seconds Vegeta was carried high into the air where the bomb exploded.

"We did it," Krillin shouted coming down and picking a semi-conscious Gohan off the ground and hoisting him up. "Are you alright Gohan?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine Gohan said as he stood up.

Just then Vegeta came crashing down to the ground in a heap. Slowly the Saiyan Prince pushed himself to his feet and groaned from the pain. "You'll all pay for that." Vegeta walked over to where Gohan and Krillin were standing. "I'm going to enjoy tearing you to…" Vegeta suddenly lost his train of thought when he saw the furry brown appendage between Gohan's legs. _Shit,_ Vegeta thought. _That fake moon is still going to shine for a few hours. _ Vegeta gathered a ball of ki in his hand to finish Gohan off before he could transform but the young demi-Saiyan leapt out of the way. The blast exploded sending Krillin flying to the side unconscious from the concussion.

Gohan landed behind Vegeta and looked right at the Saiyan Prince. The young demi-Saiyan looked up for a split second catching a glimpse of the fake moon. Almost instantly Gohan's heart began to beat faster and faster. Hair grew all over Gohan and a snout formed on his face. His clothes were ripped to shreds as his body quickly out grew them. A few seconds later Vegeta stared up at a very angry Oozaru.

Gohan brought a fist forward at Vegeta sending the Saiyan Prince flying back. Gohan then lost sight of Vegeta and began to blast rocks around him at random not caring what or who he might hit.

'Gohan,' Goku said telepathically. 'You must concentrate or the Earth will be destroyed.'

Gohan continued to blast things at random.

'Don't make Piccolo's sacrifice for nothing.'

Gohan suddenly stopped his rampage suddenly regaining control of himself. The Oozaru turned to where Vegeta was standing and launched a blast at the Saiyan Prince.

Vegeta leapt out of the way just in time but was caught by Gohan's fist sending him toward the ground. Before he could hit Gohan brought his foot up and kicked the Saiyan Prince sending him flying.

Vegeta stopped his flight in midair and turned toward Gohan charging at him again. He weaved to the left barely avoiding a fist from the Oozaru. Vegeta made a disk of energy in his hand and threw it at Gohan's tail slicing through it in an instant. The Prince turned to retreat but Gohan fell on him as he was shrinking back to normal knocking him to the ground unconscious.

A few minutes later Vegeta woke up. _I can barely move,_ the Prince of all Saiyans thought. _I can't believe I was beaten by such low classes._ He took a little remote from in his armor and pressed a few buttons.

-Dbz-

In the remains of a destroyed city half a planet away Vegeta's ship rose up into the air and began to fly toward him.

-Dbz-

Krillin slowly got to his feet and limped over toward Vegeta. Along the way he saw Gohan's sword laying on the ground. "I might need this," he said picking up the weapon. He groaned from the effort. "How does Gohan carry this thing," he said. "It weighs a ton."

Vegeta slowly crawled toward where his ship was descending from the sky. Before he could reach it he was met by an angry monk.

Krillin towered over him with the tip of the sword pointed at the Saiyan's chest. "Now I'm going to end this."

"No, Krillin don't," Goku said.

"But he'll just come back if we don't get rid of him now."

"Don't worry," Goku said. "I'll be ready for him."

"But Goku…"

"He deserves another chance. We gave Piccolo another chance and now he's one of us."

"Oh alright," Krillin stammered. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"Me too Goku said."

Vegeta crawled up into his spaceship and settled in. "I will return," he said. "And when I do you're all dead." With that the Saiyan pod shot into the air and was out of sight in seconds.

**Power levels**

Goku51 (after being crushed by Vegeta)

Gohan7000 (after sensu heal)

3500 (after fighting Vegeta)

35,000 (Oozaru)

Krillin3500 (after sensu heal)

Vegeta110,000 (Oozaru tired from fighting Goku earlier)

9000 (after losing his tail and being worn out by the transformation)

5000 (after fighting Gohan and being hit with the spirit bomb)

Yajirobe1165

Please read and** REVIEW!**


	11. Off to Namek

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

Korrd: The weakened ki levels was pretty much just for reference and to clarify ahead of time why Gohan could keep up with Vegeta even though he wasn't nearly as strong as Vegeta is at his max. Later on it will matter more whether someone is weakened or not. Like when Goku fought Frieza his power level was probably between 3 and 4 million. That's why he was able to keep up with Frieza in his final form when Vegeta couldn't. But by the time he goes Super Saiyan he's weakened to the point of being down to about 300,000. That's why his Super Saiyan power is only 15 million. If he was at his max when he went Super Saiyan it'd be more around 150 million. That's also why Trunks beats Frieza so easily as a Super Saiyan. And I know the charts say that Goku isn't that powerful but they don't really make much sense after the Ginyu saga. Anyway I hope this example helps to show why I'm showing weakened power levels. And as far as Yajirobe goes, I'm really not sure on his power, I just threw that in as an after thought. It's not critical to the story but he did spar and keep up with Krillin pretty good on the lookout while they were training in the show and not just dodge. And as far as Hercule dodging Kid Buu's attacks: Buu was simply toying with him. He could have killed that weakling with a single blow had he been trying. When Yajirobe and Krillin were training Krillin was actually trying to hit the samurai. I hope this clears things up a little.

FroBoy: Thanks

Viktor Kane: Don't worry Gohan will get stronger.

Dairokkan: When Goku trained in the 100 times gravity his power level went from about where it was when he fought Vegeta, granted a boost from the sensu bean to about 180,000. That's when he gets stronger than Vegeta.

ss4gosheta: To tell you the truth I don't know why my stories are so good. The last one started out bad, the first few chapters of AU a hero's choice aren't that good but it got better. I've got some more experience for this story and that helps. As far as any new ideas I don't have any at the moment that involve writing a whole new story it will take me long enough to finish this one and I won't start another until I'm done. It would make it too hard to update regularly. But I do have many ideas I think I can incorporate into this story. Anyway, thanks for reviewing.

Rainbowraindeer: Gohan was still holding onto the sword when Vegeta pulled his hand back so it pulled out. Sorry if I wasn't clear on that.

ME: Thanks

MysticSuperSaiyanGohan: That's not a bad idea but I don't think there was enough room for much of a training area and besides I think it would have to affect the whole ship and Bulma couldn't withstand 10g. But don't worry Gohan and Krillin will both get stronger on the way. It will be mainly through meditation and focusing their ki though. But don't worry I will use gravity training after the Frieza saga. And by the time Goku gets to Namek, Gohan will still be almost as strong as him. I've already got plans for a Gohan vs. Captain Ginyu fight later on. But that's later at least three or four chapters away probably more. And about the tail, Gohan lost his tail in the fight with Vegeta and after you lose it three times it doesn't grow back at least not easily. So for the time being he won't have his tail. Trust me it's for the best. If he had a tail when he went Super I don't think his body could withstand the Super Saiyan 4 transformation so early so I'm not going to mess with that.

miroku-has-darkness: You don't have to agree with my power levels. The chart is just there for reference. But the Oozaru thing was taken right from the show as well as Vegeta's power level. And if you don't like Krillin's power increasing after fighting Nappa, you could always look at it as him getting to power from pushing himself beyond his limits not from being healed. I'm sure you can agree that if he pushed his ki above what should be his max he would get stronger. That is the whole concept in training after all. Why couldn't it work in a fight? Anyway, I'm sure power level disputes will become even more common as it is harder and harder to get an accurate measure from the show much after the Saiyan saga. Most of the charts I've seen are about useless after the Frieza saga. They give Goku a x50 bonus for Super Saiyan in the Frieza saga and only like x5 later on. You may not agree with the power levels I have but they will always be consistent. I'll guarantee that. If there's anything specific you don't agree with let me know.

A/N: This chapter is a transition chapter and was a pain in the butt to write. It's not as intensive as most chapters but it sets the stage for things to come so it is necessary. Don't worry though there will be some more fighting in the next chapter.

unknownapprentice: I really don't know Bardock's power. I was simply using it as a further point that Oozaru really does multiply a Saiyan's power x10. But I still don't think he was much above 3000 or 4000. He and his crew were elites and they always got the job done but Nappa was a super elite, the head of the Saiyan army and only had a max, of around 6,000 (the show only says 4,000 but I'm giving him more credit. Vegeta and Nappa were the two most powerful Saiyans so Bardock would fall somewhere below Nappa. And even somewhere between 2,000 and 4,000 he could whip some serious butt against Frieza's men who had power levels around 500. I don't think he ever went Oozaru against Dodoria so he might have been able to beat him if he did. Vegeta does mention in the series that going Oozaru is what should be done to clear a planet not to destroy a single insect so maybe Bardock's pride kept him from transforming. But then again the issue wasn't Bardock's power since he isn't even in this story.

Digi fan: Yep and unfortunately I had to write a transition chapter. But it should get a lot more interesting I promise.

loyal reader: Thanks.

Summary: What if Goku had been more involved in training Gohan at an early age? This story starts at the beginning of dbz.

**Chapter 11**

Krillin looked at the sky as the Saiyan pod flew away. _I hope Goku knows what he's doing_, the monk thought. He limped over to where Gohan laid face down unconscious. _Man he looks bad._ Krillin picked up the unconscious demi-Saiyan then walked over to Goku.

"You guys did great," Goku said.

"What if Vegeta comes back?" Krillin stammered the thought that had been on his mind for the last several minutes.

"Don't worry," Goku replied. "I'll train extra hard so I can be ready for him next time."

Suddenly the two fighters see a ship in the sky descending toward them. "Shit," Krillin said. "Vegeta's back."

"Hello down there," a voice interrupts them. "Are you guys ok?"

"Master Roshi," Krillin said. "I'm glad it's you."

The small hover vehicle landed a few minutes later and the whole gang who'd been watching the fight from Roshi's island disembarked.

"My baby," Chichi screamed and ran over to where Krillin was holding a still unconscious Gohan. The crazy woman grabbed her son from the monk and cradled him in her arms. "Are you alright, Gohan?"

"He'll be alright," Krillin assured her. "I don't think Vegeta broke any bones or anything."

-Dbz-

A few hours later after collecting the dead, Goku, Krillin, and Gohan sat in the hospital. Goku was in a complete life support unit, while Gohan and Krillin were both just wearing a few bandages. Bulma and Chichi were both pacing by the door.

"We need a ship capable of reaching Namek," Bulma said.

"Yeah it's too bad that you destroyed that other Saiyan pod," Krillin replied.

"It's not my fault. How was I supposed to know that it had a password and self-destruct?"

"We'll figure something out," Goku said from his bed. "I can't believe I have to be in this bed for a whole year," he said changing the subject.

"Don't worry Yajirobe said that Korin was working on some sensu beans for you," Gohan said.

"Hey look out there," Krillin said. "It's Mr. Popo." Krillin walked over and opened the window. "Hey Mr. Popo. What are you doing here?"

"I have news for you."

"Yeah, what's that?"

"I know where the ship that Kami came to Earth in is."

"That's great," Bulma shouted. "Now we can go to Namek for sure."

"Where is it at?" Gohan asked.

"Out in the middle of nowhere," Popo replied.

"Great," Gohan said heading for the window. "Let's go get it."

"Not so fast." Chichi shouted. "You're in no condition to go anywhere."

"I'm fine mom."

"You're hurt. You need rest."

"Just listen to her." Krillin whispered. "Besides the only one who needs to go check the ship out is Bulma. She's the one that's going to fly it after all."

"I guess you're right."

Slowly Bulma crept forward and inched her way onto Mr. Popo's magic carpet. In minutes they were off.

A few more minutes later they were there.

"It doesn't look like much of a ship," Bulma said.

"Let's go inside and look," Popo replied.

"How do you open it?"

"It has a password." Popo walked up to the ship. "Piccolo" The door slowly slid down and he and Bulma got aboard."

"Ok now how do we fly it?"

"It's voice activated."

"Ok," Bulma said walking over to the control panel. "Take me to Jupiter." She frowned when nothing happened. "What's the deal?"

"You have to speak Namek."

"Ok tell it to take us to Jupiter."

Popo said some words in Namek and in seconds they were blasting off and out of Earth's atmosphere. A few seconds later they were at Jupiter.

"Great it works." Bulma exclaimed.

-Dbz-

"Guess what," Bulma said rushing in the door at the hospital. "We can go to Planet Namek and get the Namekian Dragonballs in Kami's old ship. We should have it ready to go in a few days."

"I'll go with you," Krillin said.

"Me too," Gohan added. "I owe it to Piccolo."

"No, you're not going." Chichi said coming into the room.

"Yes I am."

"You just came back to me after being gone a year. You're not going."

"Bulma and Krillin might need my help if they run into Vegeta out there."

"Vegeta is just another reason for you not to go."

"But I'm the only one strong enough to handle him if necessary."

"But you could get hurt."

"I'm going and that's final," Gohan screamed.

-Dbz-

The next few days passed quickly and it wasn't long until our warriors were getting ready for their trip to Namek. "Where's Gohan at?" Krillin said as he paced in front of the ship.

Just as he spoke a car pulled up with Gohan, Chichi, and Ox King in it. Gohan quickly jumped out and headed toward the ship.

Krillin and Bulma both sweat dropped when they saw the boy. Gohan was dressed in a little outfit with a suit shit and jacket and a pair of shorts to go with it. His hair had been slicked down into a bowl cut.

After saying their goodbyes and promising Chichi that Gohan would study hard during the trip, the three travelers finally got Gohan's luggage onto the ship.

Once on board Krillin spoke up. "You don't really like wearing that stuff do you?"

"No, my mom made me wear it but I packed my own stuff when she wasn't looking." Gohan went into the other room for a minute. When he returned he was dressed in a blue gi with a red undershirt and red wristbands. Completing his outfit was his sword strapped firmly on his back.

"That's a lot like what piccolo wore," Krillin stammered.

"Yeah," Gohan replied. "But I like the weighted under shirt and wristbands better than cape and turban."

"Good choice."

"There's just one more thing I have to do," Gohan said. He suddenly raised his power and a white aura surrounded him. In seconds the aura died down and where his hair was in a bowl cut before it was now in the typical Goku style. "There that's better."

-Dbz-

Deep in space at an unknown Planet Vegeta's space pod came in for a landing. "He's using his life-support," a voice said. "Get a medical team in here."

A team of aliens rushed over to Vegeta's ship and drug the Saiyan Prince from his seat. "Get him in a rejuvenation tank."

The medics put Vegeta in a tank and it began to fill with liquid. The Prince sat there in silence slowly healing.

-Dbz-

Bulma paced back and forth through the spaceship as it drew closer and closer to Namek. They'd been on it for about two weeks now and she was getting restless. "Why didn't I install a suspended animation chamber," she asked herself. She looked over to where she saw Gohan sitting in a lotus position hovering about six inches of the floor. "How can he just sit there like that for hours on end?"

"I don't really know," Krillin answered. "He's been deep in meditation for a while now."

Gohan never moved from his spot and never opened his eyes. "It's the only way I can train in this confined space."

"But how does that help you train?" Bulma asked. "You're just sitting there."

"I'm concentrating my ki so I can keep from losing so much energy in a fight."

"That's a good idea," Krillin put in. "If we have to fight Vegeta, you'll need all the energy you can get."

-Dbz-

Goku slowly climbed out of the hospital window and pushed his energy under him rising into the air. "I don't have time to lie in bed," he said to himself. "I have to train so I'm ready if Vegeta comes back.

Goku flew out into the wilderness and landed on top of cliff. "This should be a good place to start." He let out a yell as he let his power rise. Small rocks began to rise into the air as his feet sank into the ground. The cliff under him began to crack before it finally came to pieces collapsing under the Saiyan.

Goku fell to the ground, his power-up ending abruptly. Goku picked himself up off the ground rubbing his head. "I guess I'm not quite one hundred percent yet. I still need to train though."

Goku leapt from the ground and charged into a cliff face reducing it to rubble in one punch. The Saiyan warrior continued to use his speed and strength to demolish cliff after cliff.

After destroying about fifteen cliffs Goku sudden grabbed his stomach in pain and fell to the ground unconscious.

-Dbz-

"I can't believe Goku ran off to train," Chichi screamed.

"Don't worry we'll find him," Roshi assured her.

"He's still injured. He could get himself killed."

Suddenly Chichi pointed out the windshield of the copter. "Look there he is."

"Let's get him back to the hospital."

-Dbz-

Vegeta took in a deep breath as the liquid slow drained from the rejuvenation tank. The Prince stepped out of the tank and took in the two aliens in front of him.

"You're completely healed," one of the medics told him.

"We weren't able to reconstruct your tail though," the other one said.

"It's alright," Vegeta replied. "I won't need it." He paused for a minute and asked. "Where's Frieza."

"He went to the Planet Namek."

_I've got to beat him there,_ Vegeta thought. The Prince ran from the room toward his ship. He was stopped when he ran into a purple fish-faced alien.

"Where do you think you're going, Vegeta."

"Kui, stay out of my way or I'll send you to oblivion."

"Like you could."

"I don't have time for this," Vegeta said as he jumped into his ship and pushed some buttons. In an instant the Saiyan pod was blasting off toward the planet Namek.

**Power levels**

Gohan8,000 (recovered with weights)

10,000 (estimate of Gohan w/o weights)

Krillin3500

Goku1100 (injured with weights)

1350 (estimate of Goku w/o weights injured)

Vegeta24,000 (healed)

Kui19,000

Please read and** REVIEW!**


	12. Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

dark dragon 00: No I doubt I'll use the Mystic form much at all. I was never much of a fan of it. I think Super Saiyan 3 works better, but you never know I may find a use for it somewhere.

FroBoy: Thanks

Korrd: No I won't go through everything that happened on the way to Namek. It really doesn't add much to the story and would be a waste of a chapter. I'd rather get on with the story. And as for things on Namek, you'll see changes as early as this chapter.

MysticSuperSaiyanGohan: The Saiyan's already have the advantage of getting stronger after every fight. I don't think I need to add anything else but thanks for the idea. As for the energy I'm going to try to keep it simple.

wizardmon92: No prob. Thanks for reviewing this time.

Miroku-has-darkness: I thought the image training would be hard to write so I decided to pass on that. I made the training consist of mostly meditation and if you want assumed image training. They focused mostly on focusing their ki and in that way learned to unleash it a little more efficiently thus raising their power levels respectively. As for Gohan being cold: It's hard to write Gohan as not such a weenie without making him a little on the cold side. Also consider in the last chapter he'd just lost one of his mentors and been through a really tough battle. Also he has the added weight of being one of the people everyone is looking to to save them if they run into Vegeta. Gohan's experience in this story in the Saiyan saga is really quite similar to what he went through at the Cell Games. That is why some of the coldness is showing up somewhat earlier. Gohan is getting battle hardened sooner in this fic. But don't worry I won't have him going overboard.

Viktor Kane: Yeah that was funny but I took that straight from the show so I can't take credit for it.

Luna's Meow: Don't worry I don't let anyone bother me. I understand that power levels is a touchy subject to some and I try to make things as real as possible in my fics. Anyway thanks for the vote of confidence.

Oh-Discordia: Don't worry there's a fight coming up.

ME: Thanks

Digi fan: Thanks

Ryoko-demon: Thanks for the review for Ch 1.

Katie: Thanks.

A/N: Guess what. Since I'm ahead on lead chapters, I decided to post this one a day early. I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed for the encouragement.

Summary: What if Goku had been more involved in training Gohan at an early age? This story starts at the beginning of dbz.

**Chapter 12**

Gohan, Bulma, and Krillin stepped out of the ship and looked around. "So this is Namek," Krillin said. He looked down at the new blue undershirt and the wristbands that Gohan had given him. "Are you sure this weighted clothing will make me stronger?"

"Yeah," Gohan said. "It will also help conceal you're power level if they try to find us with scouters."

"Yeah," Krillin responded. "I've felt how you're dad's power shot up after taking off weights before."

Suddenly Gohan looked to the side where a Saiyan space pod shot through the air and hit the ground not far away. "Keep your power suppressed or Vegeta will find us."

"Are you sure it's Vegeta," Bulma asked.

"Yeah," Gohan said. "It's him alright. After fighting him on Earth, I'd know his ki anywhere."

"Alright," Krillin said. "Bulma, you go back on the ship to Earth and bring Goku back with you. We may need him."

"Wait," Gohan said. "Vegeta would see the ship taking off. It's best we don't do anything to attract attention."

"Yeah we can wait for night fall," Bulma suggested.

"No, that's no good," Krillin said. "I saw more than one sun as we came in. It could be a long time before night fall."

Before the trio could argue further a small blast shot right at Bulma. Before it could hit Gohan grabbed the blue haired woman and leapt out of the way. Unfortunately the blast continued on to hit the spaceship causing some major damage.

"What was that?" Gohan said.

"Stop now," an alien voice said. "You're coming with us to see Lord Frieza." The three earthlings looked over to see two reptile-like aliens standing there with scouters on. The first alien hit his scouter and then turned to his partner. "Those two are at 25 a piece and the girl is at 2."

The other alien turned to the group. "Come with us. You have no chance at escape."

"I doubt that," Gohan retorted.

"You don't know what you're dealing with kid," the first one said. "My power level is at 500."

"If you want me come and get me," Gohan replied.

"If you insist," the first alien said. The creature charged at Gohan with a fist ready to strike but his fist passed only through Gohan's afterimage. The alien looked around in confusion. "Where'd he go?"

Gohan appeared behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. "That was a nice try but I don't think you know what you're dealing with." Before he could continue the alien lashed out with a flurry of kicks and punches aimed at the demi-Saiyan's head. Gohan simply leaned his head to the left and right avoiding every blow with ease.

"Gohan," Krillin said. "We don't have time for this."

"Right," Gohan quickly caught the alien's hand in vice grip right in the middle of a punch. With a quick squeeze he crushed the fighter's hand. With another quick back hand the first of Frieza's henchmen was sent flying into a mountain and out of the fight. Gohan turned to the other alien. "Now surrender and I won't hurt you."

The other alien decided to try his luck against Krillin and was quickly rendered unconscious from a single blow.

"We have a problem," Bulma said.

"What's that?" Gohan asked.

"Our ship is damaged beyond repair. I can't go for help."

"We should find some cover so we're not found again," Krillin suggested.

"Right," Gohan replied.

-Dbz-

Back on Earth, Goku laid in the hospital bed just miserable. "Why can't I start training? I'll need to be strong in case Vegeta comes back."

"You need to let you're body heal," Chichi said from the bed beside him. "You could kill yourself if you over do it now. You're still in pretty bad shape."

"That's right," the doctor added. "You've still got a three or four months before you'll be in good shape again. Although you should be happy that you are healing a lot faster than we expected."

"Another three or four months," Goku whined. "I don't think I can stand being here that much longer."

"Good news," Yajirobe interrupted entering the room. "Korin just finished a new batch of sensu beans for you."

"Great," Goku shouted jumping up from the bed in excitement. Reaching out his hand he caught the bean that the samurai threw at him and quickly shoved it into his mouth.

"You can't have any unauthorized food," the bewildered doctor shouted. "It's against hospital policy."

Goku simply ignored the man and flexed his muscles ripping all the bandages to shreds. In less than a minute the Saiyan had changed out of his hospital robes and into his typical uniform. "Well, I've got to go," Goku said as he grabbed the bag of sensu beans from Yajirobe and jumped out the window." The Saiyan warrior leapt from the window and free fell for several feet before he spoke up. "Nimbus." From seemingly out of nowhere the flying Nimbus flew under Goku and the warrior took off into the distance.

"Goku get back here," Chichi shouted out the window. "You just got healed and you're already running off for another adventure."

-Dbz-

Back on Namek Gohan, Krillin, and Bulma stood in a cave near where their ship landed. "Now stay here," Krillin said. "Gohan and I will find the Dragonballs."

"But I can help you."

"You'd just be a liability if we ran into anymore of those aliens or if we ran into Vegeta," Gohan said.

"Yeah I guess you're right," Bulma said. She looked down at the Dragon radar. "Look there's four Dragonballs together already."

"That's not good," Krillin said. "That means someone is already gathering the Dragonballs."

"Is it Vegeta?" Bulma said.

"No," Gohan said. "But the power levels that I'm feeling in that direction are even larger than Vegeta's."

"Or at least one of them is," Krillin said.

"They're heading this way too," Gohan added.

"Quick," Krillin said. "Hide and suppress your power level."

The three earthlings stood pressed against the wall of the cave as several figures flew by. "Did you feel the evil in that one," Gohan said.

"Yeah, he was bad alright," Krillin responded.

"Let's go," Gohan said. "We need to know what they're up to."

"You can't be serious," Bulma interjected. "You just said they were more powerful than Vegeta."

"Don't worry," Gohan said. "We'll keep our power suppressed." Gohan and Krillin took off after the group of warriors. They hopped from rock to rock staying low to avoid detection."

-Dbz-

Goku landed at Capsule Corp. a few minutes later. He walked into the back where Dr. Briefs was working on a space pod similar to the one he'd come to earth in but much bigger. "Is it ready yet?"

"It'll be another week before it's ready to go."

"But they need me on Namek now. What's left to be done."

"The cappuccino machine needs installed."

"I don't need a cappuccino machine."

"Alright you're loss. Don't blame me when you get halfway there and you're missing you're cappuccino."

"I'll be fine."

After learning how to fly the ship and work the gravity machine that was built in Goku took off in his ship headed for Planet Namek."

-Dbz-

Bulma sat in a tub in the house she'd decapsulized in the cave when the phone rang. "Hello."

"Bulma," Dr. Briefs said over the phone. "I've got good news. Goku is on his way there. He'll be there in a week."

"That's great," Bulma shouted throwing the phone it the tub and jumping for joy. "We'll be able to beat Vegeta for sure now."

-Dbz-

"Frieza's already here," Vegeta said to himself. "I just need to avoid him long enough to find all the Dragonballs and then I'll be unstoppable."

"Not so fast," a voice said from behind him."

"Kui," Vegeta said turning around. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to stop you."

"Don't make me laugh. You are no match for my power."

"You're a fool Vegeta, if you think you'll be able to beat Lord Frieza."

"Unlike you, who have been getting lazy behind the lines, I have been on the frontlines only growing stronger."

-Dbz-

"Lord Frieza," Dodoria said. "Vegeta's on the planet."

"I know," the shorter alien with a purple head and horns answered. "Don't worry Vegeta is no match for us."

This big fat pink alien grimaced. "He's facing Kui right now."

"Don't worry Dodoria. Kui will finish him off," A tall blue skinned alien with long green hair and a perfect complexion said.

"Yeah, you're probably right, Zarbon." Dodoria hit his scouter and the numbers started scrolling up. Suddenly before he could get a reading the machine exploded on his face.

"Don't worry," Zarbon said. "It's just you're old model scouter." Zarbon hit his scouter and stared at the number in shock. "24,000 that's impossible."

"There's three things I can't stand," Frieza said. "One is boasting. The second is bad haircuts. The third is military insurrections. And Vegeta has all three." Frieza calmed from his little speech just now hearing Zarbon. "He's still not a threat to us," Frieza said. "He's just a nuisance. Now let's deal with these Namekians so I can have another Dragonball."

-Dbz-

Kui charged forward at Vegeta bringing a fist around at the Saiyan prince but Vegeta simply leaned his head to the left and avoided the blow completely. The bug-eyed alien then brought his knee up at Vegeta but was caught by surprise when Vegeta was no longer there.

"Is that all you've got," Vegeta said from below on the ground.

"I'll show you," Kui let loose with blast after blast of ki. The area around Vegeta was filled with smoke as blasts by the hundreds hit. "That should do it." Kui turned to leave but found that Vegeta was blocking his path.

"That might have hurt," the Prince said, "if you would have actually hit me." Vegeta brought his fist around and right into Kui's stomach doubling the alien over in pain. Vegeta revved back again and backhanded the bug-eyed alien sending him flying into the ground hard. The Saiyan prince extended his hand and let a blast fly at Kui incinerating him instantly. "That was pathetic," Vegeta said as he continued his flying.

-Dbz-

Gohan and Krillin peeked over the ridge down at the Namekian Village. Down below stood Frieza, Zarbon, Dodoria, and several other henchmen. "We saw three warriors leaving here earlier," Zarbon said. "Where did they go?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Moori the village elder answered.

"It's of no concern," Frieza said. "Where's the Dragonball?"

"Again I don't know what you're talking about."

"Refresh his memory boys," Frieza said.

Dodoria and Zarbon began aimlessly blasting Namekian Villagers with out even appearing to be breaking a sweat at all.

"No, I've got to stop them," Gohan said as he began to get up from where he and Krillin were hidden.

"No, Gohan you'll just get yourself killed too."

After just a minute the only Nameks left in the village were Moori and two little children that were huddled behind him.

"Now are you going to tell us where the Dragonball is?" Frieza asked.

"No, he won't," a voice said. Three Namekian warriors landed between the elder and the evil warriors.

"So there's where the warriors we were looking for went," Dodoria said.

"We'll put an end to you," the lead warrior said.

Zarbon hit his scouter. "500 apiece. I don't think so."

"We'll let the foot soldiers handle this," Dodoria joked.

Two of Frieza's men charged at the Nameks but within seconds the lead warrior buried a fist in the first one's stomach and sent a blast right through him without even trying. He then turned and kicked the other henchman in the face sending him flying back. The unfortunate warrior was blasted by one of the other Namekian warriors before he could recover.

"Well, it looks like they have more fight in them after all," Zarbon said. "I'll handle them."

Before the words left their mouths all three Nameks let out a blast. The first hit Zarbon's scouter, the second hit Frieza's scouter, and the third hit the one remaining henchman's scouter.

"You'll pay for that," Zarbon said. He charged at the first warrior and landed a quick punch in his stomach. The warrior was almost rendered unconscious from the blow but recovered enough to throw a punch of his own at Zarbon. The blue skinned alien dodged the blow without even moving and quickly blasted the warrior incinerating him. He let out another blast killing another Namekian warrior as Dodoria let a blast go that killed the last warrior.

"Now," Frieza said. "Where's the Dragonball?"

Moori hung his head in defeat as he walked into his hut and returned a minute later with the Dragonball. "Now leave us in peace."

"I'll leave you in pieces." Frieza said as he blasted Moori into the next dimension. "Now Dodoria dispose of those kids."

Dodoria wasted no time in blasting the first of the little Nameks and then turned to the other one.

"That's enough," Gohan yelled as he charged at the fat pink warrior. Gohan's kick connected right on Dodoria's head and sent him flying back.

Dodoria looked up in anger and confusion. "Who did that?"

"I did," Gohan said as he charged the big fat alien again and landed his fist right in his face.

Dodoria stumbled back from the blow but quickly recovered. The pink alien charged forward at Gohan but the demi-Saiyan leapt out of the way just in the nick of time. "I'll kill you," Dodoria shouted.

Before the big lug could hit Gohan, Krillin charged in and delivered a kick of his own to Dodoria. He then ran over and grabbed the Namekian child. "Come on let's go."

"Right," Gohan said as he and Krillin both took off flying.

"Don't just stand there you idiot," Frieza said. "Go after them."

"Yes sire," Dodoria said as he took off after the two earthlings.

"He's coming after us," Krillin said looking behind them.

"I know but I couldn't just stand by and watch him kill anymore."

"Now we've got to loose him."

"Go on ahead I'll hold him off."

"What?" Krillin stammered. "Have you felt his power?"

"It's not much more than Vegeta's was on Earth."

"Yeah but Vegeta kicked you're butt on Earth."

"Yeah but I'm stronger now and his technique is really sloppy. I think I can handle him."

"I hope you know what you're doing."

Gohan slowed down to a halt and let Krillin go on ahead with the Namekian child. The demi-Saiyan just floated in midair waiting for the pink warrior to arrive.

Dodoria suddenly stopped when he saw the boy waiting for him. "Well, well, well, decided to stop running I see. Where's your friend?"

"That's none of your concern. Your fight is with me."

"Alright kid let's go."

**Power levels**

Bulma2

Gohan25 (suppressed)

9,000 (with weights after meditation training for a month)

11,000 (estimate of Gohan w/o weights)

Krillin25 (suppressed)

3000 (with weights after meditating with Gohan on the ship)

4000 (estimate of Krillin w/o weights.)

Goku10,000 (recovered with weights)

12,000 (estimate of Goku w/o weights recovered)

Vegeta24,000 (healed)

Kui19,000

Dodoria21,000

Zarbon23,000

Don't you just love cliffhangers? Please read and** REVIEW!**


	13. Dodoria vs Gohan

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

dark dragon 00: Don't worry. Gohan has some tricks up his sleeve. Remember he's used to fighting people that are stronger than him. And Dodoria has some major weaknesses to exploit.

wizardmon92: He may just be overconfident or he may have seen a weakness in Dodoria's style that he thinks he can exploit.

Dairokkan: Thanks

Korrd: Yeah he can't suppress his power. And he also can't push himself beyond what his power normally rests at either, going beyond his limits. Like Vegeta did against Goku.

FroBoy: Thanks

MysticSuperSaiyanGohan: Patience my friend. The next chapter will come. But if you're reading this than it's up so you're wait is over.

miroku-has-darkness: The reason Goku is in the story so much is that he's a main character. You can't simply take out a main character without drastically altering the story. And much of my story branches off the question "What would the characters do if this was happening?" That way I try to avoid OOC. But that also puts some of the story aspects out of my control. Like I would have liked to have Gohan train more on his way to Namek but he had limited space so I couldn't have him do 100g training. But anyway I can't just take a character out just cause someone doesn't like them. If I did that before long we wouldn't have a story at all.

Digi fan: You'll find out.

SS4Gosheta: I hope so.

Dfd: Thanks

ME: How could I what?

KRL002: Thanks.

Summary: What if Goku had been more involved in training Gohan at an early age? This story starts at the beginning of dbz.

**Chapter 13**

Dodoria charged at Gohan and threw a fist at the young demi-Saiyan. Gohan moved his arm up and blocked just in time to avoid having his head taken off. _This guy might be stronger than I thought,_ Gohan thought to himself. "Ha," the boy yelled as he shot a blast in the ground propelling himself high above Dodoria. Using the minute of distraction, Gohan fired blast after blast at the pink alien.

Dodoria simply blocked them all and laughed. "You can do better than that can't you?"

"I'm just getting warmed up." Gohan threw his wristbands to the ground and then reached under his gi and removed his undershirt. Dodoria's eyes went wide when the clothes made a noticeable dent in the ground. "There, that's better," Gohan said.

"You're still no match for me kid," Dodoria said as he appeared behind Gohan and punched him right in the back. Gohan went flying away from the warrior but quickly recovered and shot at Dodoria with new speed. Dodoria charged right at the on coming Saiyan and sent a fist right through him or at least through his after-image. "Where'd he go?" Dodoria looked around in confusion.

"Masenko, HA!" Gohan shouted as he let the blast go from above and behind Dodoria. The blast hit Dodoria right in the back of the head and sent him flying to the ground before it finally exploded kicking up a huge cloud of dust.

"Not bad kid. I have to give you some credit. You are a true warrior. You might even be able to join Lord Frieza's forces."

"I'd never join the likes of you," Gohan shouted as he threw blast after blast at Dodoria. The pink alien simply let them hit him, doing little or no damage.

"You may be skilled, but you're still no match for me," Dodoria said as he charged up at Gohan catching the Saiyan by surprise. Dodoria's fist connected right on Gohan's chin hard and sent the boy flying back into a cliff face crumbling it and making it fall on top of him.

-Dbz-

Not far away Krillin landed with the Namekian boy and suppressed his power to zero. _I hope Gohan knows what he's doing._ The monk paced back and forth while worrying about Gohan. _That monster's power is so high and Gohan's nowhere near that level._ He turned to the little Namekian. "Stay here, I've got to go help Gohan.

-Dbz-

Gohan crawled out from under his pile of rocks and wiped some blood from his mouth. "Not bad he said grinning, but you still won't win."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because now I'm taking this fight serious." Gohan drew his sword from his sheath and charged at Dodoria swinging the blade down at the monster's head. Dodoria dodged to the right just in time to avoid being hit by the blade only to receive a kick in the gut from Gohan's foot. Dodoria charged back at Gohan but the boy was one step ahead of the monster. Gohan threw his sword up in the air and raised his hands to his face. "Solar flare," he shouted as he created blinding light with his ki. Gohan then jumped up and grabbed his falling sword from the air and brought it down on a blinded Dodoria slicing the monster's right arm clean off.

"I'll kill you for that you little brat," Dodoria screamed still not seeing very clearly.

"Leave the planet now and I won't kill you," Gohan said. "That arm could have just as easily been you're head."

"I'm still stronger than you," Dodoria shouted as he charged Gohan and landed his left fist right in the Saiyan's face. The blow sent Gohan back and caused him to drop his sword. Dodoria followed that blow with a kick at Gohan's gut that connected hard leaving the Saiyan gasping for air. Finally Dodoria brought his one remaining fist down hard on the top of Gohan's head sending him flying hard into the ground where he impacted with enough force to create a huge crater. Dodoria followed up his attack by throwing blast after blast from his one remaining arm into the crater. "There that should do it," he said to himself panting.

When the smoke clear Gohan stood shakily on his feet. He was bruised and bloody but he was still standing. The Saiyan flashed the alien a grin. "Not bad, I didn't expect you to do all that after such an injury but I didn't work. And I won't be caught of guard again. Gohan charged up off the ground and hit Dodoria right in the face with his right fist sending the alien flying back. He then brought his other fist around at the monster's gut but Dodoria blocked with his one remaining arm and brought a leg around at Gohan. The demi-Saiyan blocked the blow and grinned as he saw an opening. Grabbing Dodoria's hand with on hand and gathering ki in the other Gohan sent a blast right into Dodoria's face.

Dodoria howled in paid as the blast hit him right in the eyes. Gohan wasted no time and landed a hard kick right to the same place as the blast hit. Gohan came around again with another fist aimed at the alien but Dodoria somehow managed to block the blow before it could connect.

About this time Krillin arrived on the scene. _Man Gohan is actually winning,_ he thought. Suddenly he felt a power growing closer. _It's Vegeta._ 'Gohan,' Krillin said telepathically. 'Vegeta's coming we have to go now.'

'Right,' Gohan replied. The young Saiyan brought both fists down on Dodoria's head and sent him flying into a crater. Then the boy sent blast after blast into the crater hitting Dodoria over and over again. Gohan then dived down and grabbed his sword off the ground and put it back in its sheath. Seconds later he picked up his undershirt and wristband and flew up beside Krillin. "Let's go."

The two warriors from earth took off at full speed. In minutes they landed where Krillin had been hiding with Dende and suppressed their power. "That was some good fighting kid." I didn't think you would stand a chance against that kind of power but you defeated him."

"No," Gohan replied. "I didn't have enough power to destroy him with those blasts. He's still alive."

"Yeah but so are you," Krillin replied. "That's all that counts."

"I was a fool," Gohan said. "I could have finished it early. But then I let my guard down."

"There's nothing wrong with showing mercy, Gohan."

"I could have finished him when I cut his arm off though."

"But it shows more character that you didn't."

"Oh, well," Gohan said as he put his undershirt and wristbands back on. "It's over now anyway."

-Dbz-

Dodoria crawled out from his hole in the ground slightly bruised and bloodied but far from defeated. "I'll kill you for that."

"You'll try," a voice said from behind him.

Dodoria turn around and stared in shock. "Vegeta, what are you doing here?"

"I felt your little skirmish and I was curious."

Dodoria regained his confidence and suddenly had a thought. "I'll let you live Vegeta if you give me your scouter."

"Alright, Vegeta said as he took off the scouter and threw it on the ground. "Take it."

Dodoria lunged at the device knowing how pleased Frieza would be.

Before he could reach it though Vegeta brought his foot down on the device crushing it into a million pieces. "Oops." Vegeta said laughing.

"You fool, without that we'll never find the Dragonballs.

"I don't need it," Vegeta replied. "I can sense power levels with out it. It's a trick I picked up while I was on Earth. After seeing it done it wasn't hard to duplicate."

"That's impossible," Dodoria said.

"Hardly, but I don't expect a weakling like you're self to understand."

"I could kill you in a heart beat."

"Yeah it looks like your fighting skills have improved so much from the looks of your right arm. Who did that to you anyway?"

"It's none of your business."

"What? Are you and Zarbon having domestic problems again?" Vegeta asked laughing.

"You'll die for that," Dodoria said as he charged at Vegeta. In less than a second Vegeta had a vice grip on Dodoria's remaining arm standing behind him. "You are a fool to underestimate a Saiyan. Now you will die."

"No wait," Dodoria pleaded. "I can tell you what really happened to your home planet."

"What do you mean?"

"You have to promise not to kill me though."

"If you don't talk, you've got less than three seconds to live."

"Alright," Dodoria said. "You're planet wasn't hit by a meteor. Frieza destroyed it to stop the Saiyan threat."

"I knew he feared me."

"Please Vegeta; he feared the combined Saiyan race. You're nothing to him. Now I've told you what you want to know, now let me go."

"Let you go," Vegeta grinned. "Who said I'd let you go?" Vegeta swung Dodoria around by his arm and sent him flying into the air. A second later he sent a blast after the body and disintegrated Dodoria instantly. "Well that handles that," Vegeta said grinning. "Now I just have to find out who did that to Dodoria."

-Dbz-

"Nine thousand nine hundred ninety-nine. Ten thousand." Goku said as he did his ten thousandth one finger push-ups at twenty times gravity. "This is really paying off. But I need to keep going." Goku started to throw punches and kicks at the air while still wearing his weighted clothing.

'Goku,' King Kai said to him from far away.

"King Kai is that you?"

'Yes and I've got some bad news for you. There is an evil being on Namek that is more powerful than Vegeta. His name is Frieza and I want you to avoid him at all costs.'

"I need to train extra hard then."

'No Goku, you're not getting the point. You can't fight Frieza. He's out of your league.'

"That's why I must train harder."

Goku then started his set of ten thousand sit-ups.

-Dbz-

After about an hour Gohan and Krillin arrived back at the cave with the Namekian boy. "Well, we made it back undetected," Krillin said. "It was worth taking it slow."

"Excuse me," the Namekian child said. "You aren't evil like the others are you?"

"No," Gohan said. "We're here to try and wish back our friends that were killed by Vegeta. I'm Gohan and he's Krillin. And this is Bulma."

"I'm Dende. And thank you for saving me. But how do you know about the Dragonballs."

"We had a set on our planet until Kami our guardian who was Namekian died."

"Oh I see."

**Power levels**

Gohan  
9,000 (with weights)  
11,000 (w/o weights)

Krillin  
3000 (with weights)  
4000 (estimate of Krillin w/o weights.)

Goku  
15,000(after 20g training with weights)  
18,000 (estimate of Goku w/o weights)

Vegeta  
24,000 (healed)

Dodoria  
21,000

Zarbon  
23,000

Please read and** REVIEW!**


	14. Vegeta vs Zarbon Round 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

Amora: Yeah he deserved it.

Anonymous: I'm not sure what you mean by give Gohan more credit. I already made him stronger and more capable in a battle. Granted I didn't make him invincible but considering that Dodoria was nearly twice as powerful as him, it's amazing that Gohan was still alive let alone managing to almost win the fight. I think that's quite a bit of credit really.

dragon'ssword: Yeah this is kinda a Gohan's stronger fic but it won't forget the other characters. Goku and Vegeta, being Saiyan will probably keep up with Gohan or at least stay somewhat close to his level. Later on Goten and Trunks may also come close although they have a much bigger gap to fill for obvious reasons.

ryu-gabriel: Thanks.

Digi fan: Yeah he's pretty stupid. And Vegeta never said he wouldn't kill him.

FroBoy: Thanks

SS4Gosheta: I use just the Times New Roman in Word and it takes up about 6 to 7 pages. I usually try to have at least 1800 words or more before I add review responses for every chapter.

wizardmon92: Vegeta and Zarbon are on the same level as they are in the show. So Vegeta could kill him as long as Zarbon doesn't transform. As for Gohan being the strongest. That depends a lot on when I make him a Super Saiyan and I haven't decided that. But his base power may be above Goku's and Vegeta's as early as after the Frieza saga. In fact he'll be stronger than Vegeta about the time they fight the Ginyu force.

Viktor Kane: In case your wondering why Gohan didn't kill Dodoria out-right: It's mainly because that's not really the kind of person Gohan is. He's been heavily influenced by both his father and Piccolo. While he's picked up some of the forgiving mature from Goku, he's a little bit more ruthless. Besides Dodoria had to live long enough to blab to Vegeta.

Luna's Meow: From what happened on earth, he's already kinda suspecting that it could be Gohan so I doubt he'll be too surprised.

Darkmax: The main thing I wanted to change was the fact that Gohan was a pansy early on. Everything after that is based on what would probably happen after that mixed with some random changes, like the training in the hyperbolic time chamber. Gohan will be important in this story but he won't be the only main character.

MysticSuperSaiyanGohan: Krillin's level after Guru is at the bottom of the chapter but Gohan's max will be hidden until he decides to use the full extent of his power. It probably won't be until the chapter when they all fight the Ginyu force that Gohan will go to his max. It will help build the suspense.

miroku-has-darkness: Don't worry Goku's role will won't be in there too much like he may have been in the show but he's still one of the strongest fighters so he'll be in it some.

Dairokkan: Yes that is partially true. But the amount of strength gained on a battle depends on the need too. If they are getting beat up by a really strong opponent they will get a lot stronger than if they are fighting someone on an equal level. In training there is less need involved so the power gained is less but still more than just normal training. Another factor is how much they push themselves to their limits. All the warriors even the non-Saiyans will gain a little bit of strength after a tough battle just from pushing themselves beyond their limits. I'm sure there are probably calculations for this somewhere but usually I just guess on how much power to give them. But they won't double their strength training while it could double from a really tough fight against Cell, Frieza, or Buu, depending on how much stronger the villain is than them and how bad they get hurt.

dark dragon 00: Yes the Vegeta and Zarbon fights will still be in there. In fact the first one is in this chapter.

Summary: What if Goku had been more involved in training Gohan at an early age? This story starts at the beginning of dbz.

**Chapter 14**

Vegeta landed in one of the Namekian Villages. "I'm looking for a Dragonball," the Prince said.

"There's no Dragonball here," the village elder stated.

"I don't believe you," Vegeta replied. "Allow me to look for myself."

"Your intentions are not pure. Leave now."

"I don't think so." Vegeta smirked evilly as he sent a ki blast right through the elder. "Now does someone want to tell me where the damn Dragonball is?"

All at once the other Nameks attacked Vegeta. But unfortunately for them they were no match for the Prince of all Saiyans. In less than a minute they were all dead and Vegeta walked into a hut and saw the Dragonball sitting there in plain sight. "Well that was easy." Vegeta picked up the ball and walked outside with it. He walked over to a lake right next to the village and tossed the ball in. "There that should keep it hidden from Frieza." With a laugh Vegeta took to the air.

-Dbz-

Gohan, Krillin, and Bulma sat in the cave eating dinner. "You sure you don't want anything?" Krillin asked Dende again.

"We Nameks don't eat. We just drink water."

"Oh, I didn't know that," Krillin said with a laugh. "I thought it was just Bulma's cooking."

Sudden Gohan and Krillin both felt a strong power and several weaker ones. In minutes all the weaker ones faded to nothing. "That was Vegeta," Gohan said.

"And he killed all those people," Krillin added.

"Yeah and he's probably got a Dragonball now," Gohan continued.

"We need to get a hold of one so we can stop Vegeta and Frieza from making a wish," Krillin said.

"Guru the father of all the Nameks has the last Dragonball," Dende said.

"You have to take us there," Gohan said getting up from the table and wincing in pain from his fight with Dodoria.

"Look kid," Krillin said. "You're still not fully healed from that crazy stunt you pulled earlier. I better go get that Dragonball with Dende."

"But what if you run into Vegeta?" Gohan asked.

"I think we'd be in trouble even if you were along. Besides there's less of a chance of him finding me if I go alone."

"Yeah you're right," Gohan admitted.

"So it's settled then," Krillin said. "Dende and I will go visit Guru and get the Dragonball." He turns to Gohan. "You stay here and heal and protect Bulma."

"Right," Gohan said. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Krillin said as he took to the sky with Dende.

-Dbz-

Goku did a back flip and kicked and punched air as fast as he could. "Man I'm really getting the hang of 30g." he said to himself as he continued to practice his martial arts in the increased gravity.

'Goku, can you hear me?'

"Sure King Kai. What's up?"

'I have some visitors who want to say hi.'

"Really! Who?"

'Hey Goku,' Yamcha says through King Kai's link.

"Yamcha! How's it going?"

'Not bad all of us are up here training with King Kai while you go off to Namek.'

'Yeah while you have all the fun,' Piccolo growled.

"Hey Piccolo, I see you're there too."

'Yeah that's right.'

'Goku,' King Kai interrupted. 'We don't have much time. You still have a lot of training to do. I just need to warn you to stay away from this guy on Namek named Frieza. He's way to powerful for you to take on.'

"Then I need to train that much harder," Goku said. With that Goku cranked the gravity up to 50g and started his training once again.

-Dbz-

Krillin and Dende continued their slow trip to Guru's house. "How much further is it?" Krillin asked.

"About two hours at this speed." Dende answered.

"But any faster and we'll be detected," Krillin sighed. He looked up in panic. "That's Vegeta. He's coming." Krillin and Dende both took to the ground and hid their powers before the Saiyan Prince could find them.

-Dbz-

"Where is that cursed Dragonball?" Vegeta said to himself as he tried to detect power levels of another village. "Maybe I should have kept that scouter after all." He turned and looked at a spot not far off. "Wait it's faint but I feel two powers." The Prince of all Saiyans went to investigate but was suddenly distracted. "Zarbon." Vegeta shot off in an interception course.

It only took him a few minutes to reach the bluish green warrior. "Where are you going in such a rush," Vegeta smirked.

"Vegeta I should have known," Zarbon said. "If you must know I'm looking for the last two Dragonballs. We could use you're help."

"Me? Help you? You're surely joking. I have my own plans for the Dragonballs and they don't involve you or Frieza."

"Kui should have killed you," Zarbon said. "I won't make the same mistake."

"You are making the same mistake as both Kui and Dodoria. You are underestimating a Saiyan."

"Dodoria? What are you talking about? He went off chasing those other two interlopers."

"What interlopers?"

"Some bald guy and a kid. They didn't seem like much of a challenge."

_Them fools from earth must have come here after the Dragonballs_. "Dodoria made the same mistake. He underestimated a Saiyan," Vegeta said with pride.

"What are you talking about?"

"That kid is half Saiyan. When I found Dodoria he was missing an arm from some kind of fight. It appears the kid was a little tougher than Dodoria thought."

"That kid killed Dodoria?"

"No I did that you fool. After he told me that it was Frieza that blew up Planet Vegeta. But yes, Dodoria lost to that kid."

"That's impossible. No Saiyan is that strong. Especially not a kid."

"That kid is nowhere near as strong as either you or I. Dodoria was a fool and went in thinking he'd already won. There's more to a fight than power. Even you know that."

"Yes, Dodoria was always rather foolish. But you will die for your treachery, Vegeta." Zarbon charged at the Saiyan warrior with an elbow to the face but Vegeta dodged to the side without too much effort. A frustrated Zarbon followed up with a ki blast at Vegeta who simply swatted it aside.

"Do you really think you can beat me?" Vegeta charged at the green warrior and buried his fist in his stomach doubling him over in pain. Before the other warrior could react Vegeta flung his fist into Zarbon's face. Vegeta threw the warrior into the ground and blasted him with blast after blast of ki.

Zarbon crawled out of his crater and wiped some blood from his mouth. "You'll pay for that, Vegeta."

"And how do you propose to make me pay?"

"Just let me transform and I'll show you what true power is."

"Ok go ahead. It won't make a difference."

Zarbon began to scream as his power rose and his body expanded and became more than twice his normal build. His face turned from beautiful to hideous. "Now you'll die. I'm one of the only beings other than Frieza that can transform."

"Making yourself ugly won't help you."

Before Vegeta could finish his insults Zarbon's fist planted itself right in his stomach. Vegeta was sent flying back from the other warrior. Not wasting a single second Zarbon charged the Saiyan Prince landing blow after blow on the proud warrior. In less than a minute the fight was essentially over. Zarbon grabbed a hold of Vegeta's falling body and used his power to give it some more speed as it hit the ground. Vegeta impacted and made a huge crater which began to fill from a nearby lake.

"Well even if he's still breathing he won't be for long," Zarbon said as he took off to report the good news to Frieza.

-Dbz-

"Vegeta's fighting someone pretty strong," Krillin said. "Now's our chance." He grabbed a hold of Dende and took off toward Guru's house at full speed. In just a few short minutes they arrive at the house on top of the tall pillar and land just outside.

They are greeted at the doorway by a tall Namekian warrior. "He looks just like Piccolo," Krillin stammers.

"Hey Nail," Dende said. "We need to see Guru."

"Right this way," Nail answered.

The two entered the house and Krillin gasped as he saw the biggest Namek ever. Guru sat at about seven foot and was about five feet wide. The elder sat with his eyes closed.

"Mister Guru," Krillin began. "I'm here to ask you if we can have the Dragonball."

"What do you wish to use it for?" Guru answered.

"We want to wish our friends that Vegeta killed back to life," the monk answered. "But most of all we need to keep Vegeta or Frieza from finding it."

"You may have the Dragonball," Guru said. "Now come closer." Krillin walked forward and received the Dragonball from Guru. Then the eldest Namek placed a hand on the bald warrior's head. "Now I'll awaken your hidden powers."

"Ok," Krillin said somewhat skeptical. Suddenly his aura expanded as a rush of energy over took him. Just as soon as it had started it was over. "Man I feel great," Krillin exclaimed. "I could probably beat Vegeta now." Krillin turned back to Guru. "Can you unlock anyone's hidden power?"

"Yes as long as it's there."

"Great, my friend Gohan has more power in him than anyone I know. Can I bring him here to unlock his power?" _If Gohan gets the same boost I did we might actually stand a chance against Vegeta and maybe even Frieza._

"Yes."

With that the warrior said his goodbyes and he took off toward where Bulma and Gohan were with renewed speed.

-Dbz-

"There's a Dragonball heading for us fast." Bulma said looking at the radar.

"It must be Krillin," Gohan said. "And it feels like he's a lot stronger."

"The other ball seems to still be where that village was," Bulma commented.

"Vegeta must not have been able to find it," Gohan said with a grin. "I'll go get it."

"You sure you're up to it," Bulma asked. "You did take quite a beating earlier."

"That was nothing. I was in worse shape after fighting Vegeta. Besides I'm at one hundred and ten percent now."

"Really?"

"Yeah I feel stronger than ever."

"Ok."

Gohan took the radar and with a burst of energy he was off to find the other Dragon ball.

**Power levels**

Gohan  
11,500 (with weights after fighting Dodoria recovered)  
14,000 (estimate of Gohan w/o weights)

Krillin  
3000 (with weights)  
4000 (estimate of Krillin w/o weights.)  
25,000 (unlocked potential with weights.)  
30,000 (estimate of Krillin w/o weights.)

Goku  
35,000 (after 50g training with weights)  
43,000 (estimate of Goku w/o weights)

Vegeta  
24,000

Zarbon  
23,000  
33,000 (transformed)

Please read and** REVIEW!**


	15. Vegeta vs Zarbon Rematch

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

Dairokkan: Yeah Krillin got quite a boost and so will Gohan. But unlike Krillin, Gohan's full unlocked power won't be displayed right after it was unlocked because he will be suppressing it right afterward mainly to hide it from Vegeta and of course the bad guys. His full power won't be displayed until he uses it which should be in chapter 18.

miroku-has-darkness: No, the reading they get on the show with the scouters was 24,000. His power doesn't rise again until after getting the crap beat out of him by Zarbon. Even then it's only 34,000. It doesn't get above 50,000 until after they fight the Ginyu force.

MysticSuperSaiyanGohan: I've actually thought about that for an idea of when he goes Super Saiyan. But I think that might be a little early. I was thinking probably more likely during the three years of training for the Androids. The reason is that if Gohan went Super Saiyan that soon it would cut the Frieza fight short due to the huge power increase involved. The only reason that the fight lasted so long in the show was that Goku was already severely weakened when he transformed. Had he been at full power he'd have beaten Frieza without even trying at all. And Gohan won't have to go Super Saiyan to handle himself against Vegeta after the Namek Saga. But anyway that part of the story isn't written yet and being so is still subject to change.

dark dragon 00: Thanks

Darkmax: Thanks for saying my stories are good but as for the length, you should see some of the other stories that are posted if you think theses are short. There are some writers that update monthly and still have shorter chapters than I do. I usually write on a chapter until I find the point where it's good to end. I do usually make sure that they are at least around 1700 or 1800 words before I add responses. Some may be longer because I don't find a good stopping point until I get about 2500 words. I could make 4000 to 6000 word chapters but there's no way I could do that and still update every week. Longer chapters usually means longer between updates. Between going to school and working and having a life I just don't have time to write 5000 words a week on fan fiction. Sorry.

Blusher: You're talking about Gohan right? Anyway he's getting caught up and will soon pass any of the other Z fighters except maybe Goku.

Digi fan: Yeah well he kinda underestimated the monster. And he got the crap beat out of him for it. But don't worry a Saiyan's power increases after every battle so the rematch should be a little different.

Dfd: Don't worry Gohan will get stronger a pretty soon. I think it's in the chapter after this one.

SS4Gosheta: I got the new game after I read your review for it. Before that I hadn't paid much attention to what was coming out. Unfortunately it probably won't give me any new ideas for the story. Most of it follows the show from what I've played and it is awesome. But instead it'll probably make me not write as often because I'm playing it instead. But don't worry. I still have a little lead so hopefully I'll get ambitious enough to not get behind.

Summary: What if Goku had been more involved in training Gohan at an early age? This story starts at the beginning of dbz.

**Chapter 15**

Vegeta crawled out of the pool of water beaten and bloody but still breathing. "You fool," Vegeta said to the departing Zarbon. "All you did was make me stronger." With that thought the Saiyan Prince lost consciousness.

-Dbz-

Zarbon landed at Frieza's ship and quickly entered his lord's chamber. "Lord Frieza, I'm proud to say that Vegeta has been handled."

"Well where is he?" Frieza responded.

"He's dead."

"Where's the body?"

"Well, it's in the bottom of a lake."

"How do you know he's dead then?"

"There's no way he could have survived that last attack I did on him."

"But you didn't make sure because you didn't want to get wet."

"Sire," an underling interrupted. "I found the remains of a village but the Dragonball is gone."

Frieza raised a hand and blasted the underling. "You see," he said to Zarbon. "Vegeta had that Dragonball. We need that information from him. You better hope that he survived or else you'll have the same fate as this underling. Now go and find him."

"Yes sire," Zarbon took exited Frieza's chambers and took off to where he'd left Vegeta.

-Dbz-

"So he is alive," Zarbon said to himself as he picked up Vegeta. "He's in pretty bad shape though. I'll have to put him in a rejuvenation tank before we can get any information." Zarbon shot into the air with the Saiyan Prince over his shoulder.

-Dbz-

On King Kai's planet Piccolo meditated in silence as Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu all chased Gregory. _This training is pathetic,_ he thought. He'd already caught the monkey in seconds without even trying just to prove to King Kai that this was ridiculous. But the Kai refused to wavier and the training method continued.

"You got him," Tien shouted as Chiaotzu hit Gregory with the hammer. "Now we've all hit him."

"Good," King Kai said. "Now for the next phase of the training, we will start with some sparing. Now how should we pair you up?"

"I'll take them all on," Piccolo said.

"Are you sure you can do that, Piccolo," King Kai said.

"They are weak."

"Hey we'll show you," Yamcha said as he charged at the Namek throwing a punch at his head. Piccolo sidestepped the blow and buried his elbow in the warrior's back sending him down quickly.

Tien and Chiaotzu charged at the Namekian warrior throwing punches and kicks wildly but Piccolo managed to block or dodge them all. The Namekian retaliated with a punch of his own knocking Chiaotzu back and then he turned to attack Tien but was interrupted when Yamcha slammed a foot into the side of his head.

Piccolo went down hard and began to get to his feet.

"See you're not as tough as you thought," Yamcha gloated.

"I'm just getting started." Piccolo said as he took off his cape and turban. He charged at the three warriors and threw a punch at Tien's head knocking out the warrior. He then slammed a knee into Yamcha's gut doubling him over in pain.

"That's enough for now," King Kai said breaking up the fight. "If it were Goku I'd let the beating continue just to make him stronger but there's nothing to gain from this."

-Dbz-

Zarbon sat waiting as Vegeta healed in the tank. "When he's done I'm going to have so much fun torturing him." He turned to the attendant. "How much longer?"

"About thirty minutes," the attendant answered.

"I'll be in my chambers." Zarbon walked away from the medical facility.

A moment later the sound of breaking glass was heard and the attendant was incinerated. Vegeta stepped out of the tank and looked around. He then gathered a ball of ki and blasted a hole in the side of the ship and then ran and hid behind a corner.

Sure enough a few minutes later both Zarbon and Frieza came running and saw the hole. "Go after him you fool." Frieza ordered.

While the two were arguing Vegeta crept quietly to Frieza's chambers and grabbed the five Dragonballs. An instant later he blasted a hole in the wall and threw all the balls out as far as he could. "They shouldn't be hard to find he said as he took off through the hole he'd created. He quickly went to ground and dove under the water to swim to where he'd thrown the balls. _Zarbon won't be able to find down here, _he thought.

-Dbz-

Goku was hanging upside down from his feet doing inverted sit-ups at 50g. "9,999… 10,000," an exhausted Goku breathed.

"Goku," Dr. Briefs said over the communicator. "You're ship is entering a magnetic storm. You need to shut off the gravity until it's over or it could go haywire."

"Right," Goku said reaching up to unbuckle his feet. Before he could reach it though, the gravity suddenly increased to 100g. Goku went flying back down to where he was and could barely move. "Shit," Goku said. "The gravity maxed out."

"You need to shut it off before your body can't take it anymore."

"Yeah I know," Goku said swinging the rope he was hanging by. "Alright here it goes. "Kamehameha." Goku shot the beam right at the ceiling where the rope was being held. Unfortunately for him the increased gravity got a hold on the beam and brought it down right in the Saiyan's chest.

Goku winced from the pain. "Alright that didn't work very well," he said. Goku began swinging back and forth once again this time more erratically. The bracket on the ceiling finally began to give a little. After just a few minutes of that it finally broke sending Goku crashing to the ground.

"You need to shut the machine off," Dr. Briefs reminded him.

Goku slowly crawled over to the console and reached up and weakly hit the button on it. The gravity returned to normal and the exhausted Saiyan fell to the floor. A few minutes later Goku managed to work his way over to his bag of sensu beans and grab one and pop it in his mouth. He jumped up and exclaimed, "I feel much better now. I need to train in 100g everyday now so I'll be ready." His stomach noticeably growled. "But first I need to get something to eat."

-Dbz-

Gohan landed in the Namekian Village and stared in horror. Corpses of Namekian warriors and children alike were scattered everywhere. "Vegeta, how could you do something like this," Gohan said to himself.

About an hour later, after giving all the Namekians a proper burial, Gohan sighed. "Now where would the Dragonball be?" He followed the radar to the lake and then dived in. A few minutes later he surfaced again with the ball in hand. "Now to get back." Gohan took to the air heading back to where Krillin and Bulma were.

-Dbz-

Vegeta came out of the water and quickly located the Dragonballs that he'd "found" on Frieza's ship. After hiding them in a safe place, he took to the air. "Now all I have to do is find the last one and I can make my wish. Just then Vegeta sensed a fairly high power level. "Who could that be?" Vegeta said to himself as he went to investigate. Then he saw the figure. "How'd that bald midget get that powerful?" He looked again. "He's got the last Dragonball." Vegeta took off after Krillin slowly closing the distance between him and the monk.

-Dbz-

Zarbon laughed when he spotted Vegeta speeding toward the bald guy. "Now I've got you," he said as he took off after the two.

-Dbz-

Krillin landed and walked over to Bulma. "You got the ball," the girl said happily.

"Yeah it was nothing," Krillin said. "Now where's Gohan?"

"He went after another of the Dragonballs."

"Is he healed?"

"He said he was at one hundred and ten percent."

"That's a yes then. I need to take him to see Guru."

"Why?"

"Well after seeing Guru I'm at like seven hundred percent."

"What?"

"Guru can unlock hidden power making you much stronger."

"That's great."

Krillin's face fell as he turned his head. "Shit."

"What's wrong?"

"Vegeta's coming."

"But aren't you strong enough to beat him now?"

"I thought I was but he's more powerful than ever. And there's another power behind him just as strong."

Before they could talk anymore Vegeta landed in front of them. "Well, I see you earthlings were stupid enough to come to Namek after all. Now hand over the Dragonball and I'll let you live."

"Krillin stop him," Bulma said.

"I don't think I can," the monk stammered.

"Now's where it ends," Zarbon said as he landed behind Vegeta.

"Give me a break pretty boy," Vegeta replied. "You're no match for me now."

"Please, Vegeta," Zarbon said. "Don't make me laugh."

Vegeta turned to Krillin, "If you run I will kill the girl before you can get anywhere and then I'll hunt you down and finish you too." He turned back to Zarbon. "Well go ahead and transform so it'll at least be somewhat challenging."

"Fine then," Zarbon said. "No one has had to see this twice and I guarantee that you won't live long enough to see it a third time." Zarbon grunted as his power rose and his body once again began to expand to hold in the new power. In seconds he was in his hideous monster form.

"Let's do this," Vegeta said as he charged Zarbon and kicked him right in the face.

The monster stumbled back in surprise. _How'd Vegeta get that fast and strong?_ he thought. Before he could react Vegeta's fist was buried in his gut and a spay of spit and green blood came from his mouth. Vegeta then backhanded him and sent him flying across the grass and into a cliff.

"You see the futility of trying to beat me now?" Vegeta said bragging. "Saiyans get more powerful after every fight. You now have no chance what-so-ever."

"You fool," Zarbon said spitting a bit of blood out of his mouth. "You think you've won. You will die even if you destroy me."

"What do you mean?" Vegeta asked curious.

"The Ginyu force is on their way here to clean up this mess. You won't stand a chance against them."

"I'll deal with them when they arrive then," Vegeta said as he sped at Zarbon and delivered a devastating blow to the monster's head. Zarbon went crashing down to the ground hard and didn't get back up right away. Vegeta walked over to him and picked up the alien. "Well, it's been fun but I have better things to do." Vegeta brought his hand forward laid his palm flat on Zarbon's stomach. "I'll see you in hell," the Prince of all Saiyans said as he let loose a blast that went right through Zarbon and sent him flying back into a nearby lake.

Vegeta turned to Krillin, "Now hand over the Dragonball or you'll join Zarbon in that lake."

Krillin shakily handed the Dragonball to Vegeta.

"Why'd you give it to him?" Bulma said after Vegeta had left.

"Well if I hadn't he'd have killed us."

"I thought you said you were stronger now?"

"Yeah so is Vegeta. And that Zarbon guy was stronger than me after he transformed and Vegeta made short work of him. Although I'll admit his fighting style was so horrible that he didn't give Vegeta much of a fight."

"But what are we going to do now?"

"Hope that Gohan has the last Dragonball."

**Power levels**

Gohan  
11,500 (with weights after fighting Dodoria recovered)  
14,000 (estimate of Gohan w/o weights)

Krillin  
25,000 (unlocked potential with weights.)  
30,000 (estimate of Krillin w/o weights.)

Goku  
74,000 (after sensu heal with weights)  
90,000 (estimate of Goku w/o weights)

Vegeta  
35,000 (healed)

Zarbon  
23,000  
33,000 (transformed)

Yamcha  
26,000

Tien  
33,000

Chiaotzu  
12,000

Piccolo  
40,000 (with weights)  
50,000 (w/o weights)

Please read and** REVIEW!**


	16. Power unlocked

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

Viktor Kane: Krillin would have a hard time taking on Vegeta after the power he gained from being beaten up. But Zarbon maybe. But at this point we'll never find out given that Zarbon is dead. And don't worry Goku and Piccolo will stay fairly strong and Gohan will catch up with them some but I'm not saying what his true power is until later on. I think it'll build the suspense a little bit more for the Ginyu force battles.

wizardmon92: Yeah Goku has the habit of that and you're right Piccolo won't keep up with him for long but Gohan might.

FroBoy: Thanks

Dairokkan: Yes every one is quite a bit stronger. But soon the Saiyans will likely eclipse almost everyone else as the power levels rise. But by the end of the Frieza saga about everyone will have been able to whip Captain Ginyu.

Korrd: I may be able to do form one stats right now but as far as final form I'm still not sure what his full power is since there is no definite reading in the show. From what I've seen it could be interpreted to be either 12 million max or 120 million max depending on whether Goku's base power rose to only 300 thousand or all the way up to 3 million after his ordeal with Ginyu. It says in the series that Goku used the Kaioken to multiply his power times ten and then times twenty while fighting Frieza. I do know that at the begging of the fight with Goku Frieza is easily at three million because he kicked the shit out of Vegeta who had a power level of well over a million. The whole question is whether Goku was using the Kaioken during the warmup. If he was Frieza's power wouldn't be much more than 12 million. If not it would be up to about 120 million max because at 50 power he matched Goku at a twenty times Kaioken which would put a 3 million base Goku at about 60 million. The only real difference is a zero added on to both their powers. I don't know if any of that made since but any input on Frieza's max would be of help. But to actually answer your question his power will be the same as in the series which would put his base form at around 500 thousand max. His second form will be about a 1 million max. The third will be about 2 million. And as I said his final form hasn't been decided.

Dfd: That's because everyone else has had more time for intense training. But don't worry some of Gohan's power gets unlocked in this chapter. But you won't know his true max yet. But he is stronger than both Krillin and Chiaotzu.

MysticSuperSaiyanGohan: Yeah I have a little bit when I get time.

dark dragon 00: I'll try

SS4Gosheta: I beat the Oozaru Vegeta one but I haven't had time to get to the Kid Buu one yet.

XiaolinGod: I never said that Krillin's full potential was unlocked. Guru doesn't have the power to unlock it all for anyone. He can simply unlock some of it. Krillin's power was unlocked the same way as it was in the show he just had more power to start with from training so he got a bit more of a boost. I don't think Guru had any idea about the depths of the power that was possible for Krillin or Gohan. Especially Gohan, considering his maximum potential is many times higher than Krillin's.

Summary: What if Goku had been more involved in training Gohan at an early age? This story starts at the beginning of dbz.

**Chapter 16**

Gohan sped back toward his friends with the four-star ball in hand. "Suddenly the demi-Saiyan stopped in midair. _It's Vegeta._ Gohan dove to the ground and hid behind a cliff face and pressed his back to it. _If I suppress my power maybe he won't find me._

Vegeta stopped just above where Gohan was. _I know I sensed a power a second ago. It must be another one of those Earthlings._ "Alright come on out or I'll just blast you."

Gohan set the Dragonball down and slowly rose up into the air. _There's no point in hiding,_ he thought.

"So it's Kakarot's son. I ran into you're little friend earlier."

"What'd you do to them?"

"Nothing," Vegeta said. "They just had something I needed." Vegeta held up the Dragonball.

"Let's just get this over with," Gohan said reaching back for his sword.

"You have the wrong idea kid. We Saiyans need to stick together. We are the last of our race," Vegeta said as he came closer to Gohan almost putting an arm around him. "We're practically brothers." Vegeta lunged forward with a fist at Gohan's stomach.

Before the Prince's hit could hit Gohan pushed off with his feet and was in midair. A split second later he had his sword unsheathed and was charging at Vegeta.

Vegeta dodged to the left as the sword passed through where he'd been standing. "Well done," the Prince said. "I was afraid that you might be soft but you've shown that you're instincts are always on alert. But put away that sword you can't beat me."

"What makes you think that?"

"You're not nearly strong enough or fast enough."

"You underestimate me," Gohan said. "Just like that pink alien did."

"Dodoria?" Vegeta said, "You would do well not to compare me to that weakling. He wasn't even much of a warrior. It's no wonder you were able to wound him so."

"How'd you know about that?"

"I found him and finished him off for you. At first I wasn't certain that it was you but when I saw you're reflexes after that punch that confirmed it. But be warned boy I was simply testing you. If I used my full strength you'd be dead." Vegeta started to turn away. "But anyway, I have a wish to make, so I'll be going."

Gohan sighed in relief as he sheathed his sword. _That was close._

Vegeta turned back and looked at the Dragon radar hanging from Gohan's belt. "What's that device anyway?"

Gohan thought quick and then responded. "It's just a watch."

"All the technology on your planet and that's what you use for a watch?"

"It's an antique watch."

"Well never mind. As I said I have a wish to make." Vegeta took off speeding to the lake where he thought the Dragonball was hidden.

"Now I need to get back," Gohan said as he picked up the Dragonball and sped toward Krillin.

-Dbz-

"I sure hope Gohan's alright," Bulma said.

Just then Gohan landed. "Hey guys."

"Gohan," Krillin said. "We need to go, "Vegeta knows we're here."

"I know I ran into him."

"And he just let you go?"

"Yeah"

"How'd you keep the Dragonball?"

"I hid it."

"We need to get out of here," Krillin said. "Vegeta will be back looking for it."

"Yeah he seems to think he has them all so I don't think I want to see him when he finds out that this one is missing."

-Dbz-

Vegeta dove into the lake and looked around. _That Dragonball is bound to be here somewhere._ After a few minutes a thought struck Vegeta. _That wasn't a watch. It must have been a Dragonball finding device._ "I'll kill that little brat. He has my Dragonball," Vegeta shouted as he flew from the lake on his way to the Capsule house.

-Dbz-

Goku just finished his ten thousandth finger push-up at 100g. He jumped up and started kicking and punching the air rapidly. A minute or two later he sent a blast around the chamber and then sent one the other way and started to dodge them as they came back around toward. Finally it all became too much for the Saiyan and the blasts caught up with him and hit him bringing the Saiyan down.

Goku crawled over to his bag of sensu beans and pulled one out and ate it. In an instant he was healed and back on his feet. "I feel much stronger now," the Saiyan said. "But I still have training to do."

-Dbz-

"Stay here," Krillin told Bulma.

"But what if Vegeta comes?"

"He won't be able to find you."

"But…"

"Listen," Krillin said. "If I can get Gohan to Guru, I'm sure he'll be strong enough to beat Vegeta. He made me almost as strong as Vegeta and Gohan is already several times stronger than I was when I went." With that the two warriors took to the sky flying slow so that the Prince of all Saiyans wouldn't find them.

-Dbz-

Vegeta sat with his six Dragonballs. "I'm going to kill those Earthlings when I find them," He said to himself. "But if I leave the Dragonballs they'll find them with that radar. I'll have to wait until they make their move."

-Dbz-

"Do you think we're far enough from Vegeta to pick up the pace?" Gohan asked.

"Well we've been flying for over a day and we're probably a planet away so probably." With that Gohan and Krillin raised their power levels and shot toward Guru's house at full speed.

"At this rate we'll get there in no time." Gohan said.

-Dbz-

Vegeta's eyes snapped open in an instant. "I have you now." The Saiyan Prince pushed off in pursuit of the Earthlings at full speed.

-Dbz-

"Vegeta's coming," Krillin said.

"Yeah," Gohan said. "Are we almost there?"

"Yeah," Krillin replied. "It's right ahead on that pillar. You go on ahead and I'll hold him off."

"Right," Gohan said as he sped ahead and entered the house.

A moment later Vegeta caught up to where they were and stopped next to Krillin. "Where's my Dragonball?"

"It's not here," Krillin said.

"Where's the boy?"

"You'll have to get through me first before you get to him."

"You fool," Vegeta backhanded Krillin and flew past the midget and landed at the front of Guru's house. Before he could enter the tall form of Nail blocked his path. "Out of my way Namek," Vegeta said. "I have a bone to pick with the boy." Then the Prince stopped suddenly as he felt a huge power in the house. In less than a second it was lower but still high.

A few seconds later Gohan came walking out of the house.

"Where's my Dragonball boy," Vegeta said.

Gohan simply laughed. "That's none of your concern."

"You're a fool boy. I could easily destroy you."

_What's he doing?_ Krillin thought. _Doesn't he realize his power is not any higher than mine? That must be the limit of Guru's power._

"Try it," Gohan said.

Vegeta shot forward in a flash and threw a punch right at Gohan's face. Gohan hardly flinched as he raised a hand and blocked the blow easily. Vegeta continued to throw punch after punch at the boy but Gohan avoided or blocked them all with ease.

"Enough," Nail said coming back out of the house. "Guru just felt an amazing power headed this way."

"It's my dad," Gohan said. "I bet he's even stronger than ever.'

"No there's five of them," Nail said.

"It's the Ginyu force," Vegeta said. "Quick you have to let me use the Dragonballs to wish for immortality. It's our only hope."

"I think Gohan would be a better choice," Krillin said. "He's more powerful than you anyway."

"He doesn't have the experience to beat them. I'm the only one who can do it."

"No," Gohan said. "We're going to use the Dragonballs to wish our friends back"

"You fool," Vegeta said. "When the Ginyu force gets here, they'll have new scouters. It'll take them less than an hour to find us."

"Yeah I guess you're right, Vegeta," Gohan said.

"What?" Krillin stammered. "We need to wish our friends back."

"The Namekian Dragonballs grant three wishes," Nail said.

"See we can use the first to wish for my immortality and you two can have the other two," Vegeta said.

'Don't worry I'm not going to let him wish for immortality. But we might need his help against the Ginyu force. Besides we need his Dragonballs as much as he needs ours.' Gohan said telepathically to Krillin.

'But we do still have the radar.'

'We may need the Dragonballs sooner to wish Piccolo back to help us.'

'Piccolo? I don't think I like that idea anymore than having Vegeta help us.'

'He's changed Krillin. Piccolo's not evil anymore.'

'Yeah I guess the battle against Vegeta changed him.'

"Let's go," Gohan said to Vegeta as the three warriors took off."

-Dbz-

Bulma looked up in surprise as Krillin swooped down and grabbed the Dragonball. "Hey where are you going?" she shouted after him. "What's going on?" She then saw Vegeta flying along with Gohan and Krillin. "What's Vegeta doing with you?"

But the three warriors were out of sight before she could even finish.

-Dbz-

Over by Frieza's ship five pods touched down and five warriors exited. A short green bug-eyed warrior did a stupid pose and shouted, "Guldo." After him a red skinned warrior with long white hair did a pose of his own stupid pose and shouted, "Jeice." Next a huge blue skinned warrior with brown patch on his head does his own stupid pose, "Burter." A tall human-looking warrior with red hair is next, "Recoome." Finally a tall purple warrior with two horns growing out of his head finishes the poses, "Ginyu."

Frieza looked on in horror as the warriors continued to do stupid poses. Finally they shouted, "The Ginyu Force."

"That's enough boys. You have work to do. I want Vegeta alive."

Captain Ginyu hit his scouter. "What about the other two powers that are with him?"

"Those must be those other two pests. Kill them."

"Yes sire," Ginyu said as he and his teammates took to the air.

**Power levels**

Gohan  
25,000 (suppressed with weights after seeing Guru)  
30,000 (estimate of Gohan w/o weights suppressing his power)  
Krillin  
25,000 (with weights)  
30,000 (estimate of Krillin w/o weights.)

Goku  
123,000 (after second sensu heal with weights)  
150,000 (estimate of Goku w/o weights)

Vegeta  
35,000

Guldo  
10,000

Recoome  
40.000

Burter  
45,000

Jeice  
50,000

Captain Ginyu  
120,000

Please read and** REVIEW!**


	17. The Ginyu Force

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

Dark dragon 00: In this story I'm going to go with Goku's power being 180 base without using the Kaioken. In the series I don't think it really says whether Goku's wearing the weights when he faces the Ginyu force. It does say when he's facing Frieza that he isn't wearing them. It also doesn't say that he's using any Kaioken at all when fighting the Ginyu force. So, that's why I decided to use the 180 thousand base level w/o weights.

Son-gosen: Yeah I never cared much for the scared wimpy Gohan. And his reflexes are better partially through training and also because his power level is higher.

Dairokkan: It never really gives a reading for any of those powers in the show. It does mention that Captain Ginyu's max is 120 thousand. Without clear knowledge I just went with what the most reliable power level chart I could find said. They all seem about right so I'll stick with what I've got. But as always it is debatable.

miroku-has-darkness: I understand that this last chapter probably wasn't the most interesting or the best I've ever written. Unfortunately sometimes in a story you have to put in a filler chapter or two to get to the next interesting part. I do try to skip any of the really boring stuff that was in the show, that's why I didn't write about Gohan, Krillin, and Bulma landing on the fake Namek, but it can't all be skipped. Believe me that last chapter was hard for me to write as well. I kept wanting to get on to the good part. But there really is a reason for most of the filler that goes into chapters like that. This chapter should be a little better then after that we get into some major fights.

MysticSuperSaiyanGohan: Unfortunately you won't get Gohan's true power in this chapter. I decided to keep that as a surprise so the fight in next chapter will be more interesting (you'll know what I'm talking about by the end of this chapter).

SS4Gosheta: I actually beat the Kid Buu matches but I got pissed at the game when I was doing ultimate battle and Hercule's attacks were doing major damage to Super Saiyan Teen Gohan. That's just ridiculous. They need to make the fights a little more realistic than that. I use 12pt Times New Roman font but I think it changes it when it uploads.

Korrd: Krillin's power isn't suppressed. What was listed was his full power that he can tap into at that moment. Of course extreme anger or need or something can always change that but he's not holding back at all. And I think I listed Goku's power or at least his full base power. If not it's listed on this chapter. Of course that doesn't include the Kaioken or anything like that because to be honest I usually don't even consider that until it comes time to use them. And you're right I am hiding Gohan's true power but there is a reason for it. First of all he's intentionally hiding it from Frieza and the Ginyu forces so they don't know how powerful he is. And secondly it makes for good suspense. But don't worry it will be posted at the end of the next chapter.

Digi fan: Yeah most of that was the same, but I did summarize a bit to save some time. There were some differences which you probably spotted but in this chapter you'll see that it changes quite a bit.

ssj-vash: You'll find out next chapter.

kendall: I'm hoping this one's better than the last one.

Viktor Kane: Yeah just wait till you see his real power. Or what it will be by the time he faces Frieza.

LIMAR: It's a secret but you'll find out soon.

Luna's Meow: Gohan wouldn't do something like that would he? I mean he'd finish him off quickly unless Recoome pissed him off.

FroBoy: Thanks

Darkmax: Well the words mean that speech is in double quotes, thoughts are in italics, and telepathic speech is in single quotes. As for Guru giving Vegeta a power-up it would never happen because he has too much evil in him for Guru to ever do it. And unfortunately as you've seen in the show, Goku arrives a little late and would have to go through Frieza to get to Guru. But don't worry the Saiyan's have their own way of getting more powerful.

Shotgunblazer: That's what I've seen on most of the charts too. But it doesn't really make since if you look at the evidence in the show. First of all for Goku to be using a x20 Kaioken and only being equal to Frieza at 50 his base would have to be as low as 300 thousand. If his base was 180 thousand when he fought Ginyu it would make more sense that it'd jump to 3 million since that is more consistent with what happens to Vegeta. Secondly Vegeta after he claims to be a Super Saiyan for the hundredth time and fights Frieza in his final form must have a power level some where around 2 million or so and he gets his ass kicked easily. Yet Goku keeps up with Frieza who doesn't appear to change fighting power when they are supposedly just warming up. This would also point to a 3 million base level. Also Super Saiyan being a x50 boost (or at least that's what most people claim) would make most of the power levels I've seen after the Frieza saga way off. I'm probably going to go with the 120 million max for Frieza because that makes the most since to me. I hope at least some of that makes since.

Summary: What if Goku had been more involved in training Gohan at an early age? This story starts at the beginning of dbz.

**Chapter 17**

**Beep… Beep… Beep!** Goku reached over and turned off his alarm. "Well it's only twenty minutes until I get to Namek," he said to himself. "I better get ready."

After just a couple of minutes Goku was clean and dressed in a new gi and ready to go. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be he said to himself."

-Dbz-

Gohan, Krillin, and Vegeta landed by the remaining five Dragonballs. "Quick we need to make the wish before they get here," Vegeta said nervously.

"I'm not sure we want you to be immortal," Krillin said.

"You fool," Vegeta retorted. "We have no time for this."

"That's right," Captain Ginyu said as he and the rest of the Ginyu force landed.

"You fool," Vegeta screamed. "Now we're all going to die."

"How nice," Captain Ginyu said. "You saved us the trouble of finding all the Dragonballs." Captain raised a hand and telekinetically yanked the Dragonball from Vegeta and Krillin's hands. "Boys, I'm taking these to Master Frieza. Remember he wants Vegeta alive." With that Captain Ginyu was gone with the Dragonballs.

"Ok," Guldo said. "I'm going to kill Vegeta."

"Wait," Recoome said. "I want Vegeta."

After a few minutes of doing rock paper scissors Recoome shouted in triumph. "Yeah I get Vegeta." He turned to Guldo, "But there's no reason you can't deal with the other two first."

"Ok, it'll be fun," Guldo said stepping forward and turned to Gohan and Krillin. "I'll take you both on at once."

Krillin simply laughed. "I can probably handle you on my own."

"Yeah no contest," Gohan said. "I'll sit this one out."

Guldo was steamed by this point. "Alright baldy but it's your funeral."

Before Guldo could even react Krillin pushed off the ground and leapt high into the air and cupped his hands at his side and fired a blast right at Guldo.

Guldo's eyes bugged out as he saw the blast coming at him fast. "Time Freeze," he screamed as he held his breath. Suddenly everything stopped and Guldo jumped out of the way of Krillin's blast. A second later he let out his breath and everything started again.

"What?" Krillin stammered. "How'd he dodge that?"

"So it's true," Vegeta said. "Guldo can really freeze time."

"Yeah," Gohan said. "But it appears he has to hold his breath to do it. He'll wear himself out with that kind of move."

Krillin charged forward at Guldo with a fist aimed right at the alien's face.

"Time Freeze," Guldo said holding his breath. Guldo jumped out of the way of Krillin's attack and positioned himself behind the warrior. Letting out his breath he swung a fist of his own right into Krillin's back.

Krillin laughed as the attack appeared to have no effect. He quickly turned and backhanded the alien. Guldo went flying where he landed making a crater. "How'd he shrug off that blow," Guldo said. "Never mind. It's time I use my best attack." Suddenly Krillin was caught in a telekinetic hold. He found that he couldn't move no matter how hard he tried. Guldo simply laughed. "Now you see you fool. Even stronger opponents can't beat me because I can always hold them defenseless and kill them." Guldo gathered a blast in his hand and shot it at Krillin. The blast hit full force but when the smoke cleared Krillin was still there but now scratched and bleeding.

Krillin struggled to get out of the mental grip but his strength was beginning to leave him. "Man that blast hurt he said to himself."

Guldo used his telekinetic power to grab a tree and make it razor sharp. "Now you die," he said throwing the tree at Krillin with his mind.

Just before the tree got to the human, the hold was suddenly gone and Krillin dodged out of the way. The monk looked over at Guldo in surprise just in time to see the creature's head fall off. Vegeta stood there and simply shrugged. "I was getting bored."

-Dbz-

Back at Frieza's ship, Captain Ginyu landed. "Here are your Dragonballs, Lord Frieza."

"Frieza raised his hands over the balls. "I wish to be immortal."

"Well how do you feel?" Ginyu asked.

"Nothing happened," Frieza screamed. "Damn that one Namek told me I wouldn't be able to make a wish. There must be some sort of password."

A few minutes later, after checking their new scouters, Frieza turned to Ginyu. "There are a couple of Nameks over there. I will handle this personally. Stay here and guard my Dragonballs." With that Frieza flew off.

-Dbz-

Recoome stepped forward. "Now you die Vegeta."

Vegeta simply laughed. "You don't scare me." He charged forward and threw a flurry of kicks and punches at the warrior. Recoome stumbled back in surprise due to the sheer ferocity of the attacks. Finally Vegeta sent the warrior flying back and rose up into the air. "Now you die. Final Flash," he said gathering energy in both hands and sending it at the warrior on the ground. The blast hit Recoome dead on making a giant explosion."

"Man I didn't think Vegeta was that strong," Krillin said.

"Yeah no kidding," Gohan replied.

"Ha." Recoome said as the smoke cleared. "Nice try Vegeta." Recoome stood his armor completely gone and only his bodysuit remained. He was slightly scratched and bruised but mainly unharmed. "Now do you see the futility of your attack?"

Vegeta charged back at Recoome and threw another series of kicks and punches. Recoome managed to block or dodge every single one of them.

Recoome retaliated with a punch of his own doubling Vegeta over. Then the huge warrior landed blow after blow on the Saiyan Prince. Finally Recoome tossed the worn out warrior to the ground. "Now I'm going to finish you."

"Alright, Gohan," Krillin said. "You get Vegeta out of the way and I'll attack Recoome."

"No," Gohan said. "You stay here. I'll handle this."

Recoome gathered a blast in his mouth and fired it at Vegeta.

"But Gohan," Krillin stammered. Before he could finish Gohan had vanished.

The demi-Saiyan appeared between Recoome and Vegeta and raised a hand and back handed the blast into the sky. "That's enough," Gohan said. "He's beaten. Your fight's with me now."

"Yeah he's right," Jeice said. "Frieza said he wanted Vegeta alive."

"Oh yeah," Recoome said. He turned back to Gohan. "I'm going to kill you though you little brat."

"Wait," Burter said. "Don't we get to have any fun?"

"But he made me mad," Recoome replied.

"Fine," Jeice said. "But you have to buy lunch for a week."

"Alright," Recoome said to the two others. He then turned to Gohan. "I'll obliterate you."

Jeice hit his scouter. "Only 25,000."

Recoome laughed. "Here's what I think of you're puny power level." Recoome raised his middle finger and flipped Gohan the bird.

_Fools, _Vegeta thought. _Can't the see he's holding back._ _If his power was that low, he couldn't have deflected that blast, as if it was nothing._

"I'll give you one chance. Leave now and I won't kill you."

Recoome laughed. "I think you have it backwards boy. But I'm not giving you the chance to leave."

"Alright then take a shot at me."

"Fine then," Recoome charged at Gohan and threw a punch at the warrior but Gohan simply leaned his head to the left letting it pass harmlessly to the side.

"Now it's my turn," Gohan said with a grin." The demi-Saiyan threw a punch and landed it in Recoome's gut. The Ginyu Force member fell to the ground unable to move.

"Well I guess I don't know my own strength," Gohan said with a laugh.

"It was all luck," Jeice said. "You just got a lucky punch in. There's no way you could have beat Recoome in a fair fight."

"Fine then," Gohan said. "I'll take both of you on at once."

_Is he nuts,_ Vegeta thought. _Sure he's more powerful than we thought but he can't be that strong._

"Let's show him the power of the Ginyu force." Jeice said to Burter.

Burter nodded and in an instant the two charged at Gohan with incredible speed. Jeice came at the demi-Saiyan and through a punch at his head. The hit passed through only after-image as Gohan wasn't there anymore. Burter stopped in the middle of his attack confused. "Where'd he go?"

Gohan appeared standing behind him. "This is your last chance. Leave now and I'll let you live. If not you will die today."

"That's funny," Jeice said as he charged at Gohan throwing a flurry of kicks and punches. Burter didn't waste any time attacking Gohan with several blows of his own from the other side. Unfortunately for the two Ginyu force members Gohan was too quick and not a single punch or kick connected.

"Come on you coward," Jeice said. "Fight back."

"Alright you asked for it," Gohan said. Gohan phased out of sight moving faster than either Ginyu force member could follow and appeared behind Burter with his sword already drawn. "I don't have time to fool with you two," he said as he brought his sword down slicing Burter cleanly in half. A split second later he closed the distance between him and Jeice and brought the sword back up and sliced the other Ginyu force member in half as well.

-Dbz-

Captain Ginyu was in the middle of training some new recruits in various poses when his scouter beeped. "Hmmm," he said. "Burter's and Jeice's power just vanished. Maybe those guys were more powerful than we thought. But they aren't any match for Captain Ginyu." With that Captain Ginyu took to the air and sped toward the battlefield.

-Dbz-

"You must go and give the Earthlings the password," Guru told Dende.

"I will elder," Dende replied.

"Before you go," Guru said as he placed a hand on Dende's head. "I'm giving you the power to heal. You've always had this power inside you but I'm just unlocking it."

"And be careful," Nail said as the little Namekian flew out. "Frieza's on his way here. Don't run into him."

-Dbz-

Gohan and Krillin crouched by Vegeta. "He looks pretty bad," Krillin said.

"Yeah," Gohan replied. "We'll need to patch him up the best we can I guess. My dad should be here soon and maybe he'll have some sensu beans."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"We may need him to help against Frieza," Gohan said. "Besides he risked himself for us."

"It wasn't for us," Krillin said. "It was for himself." Krillin looked at the ground for a minute before continuing. "By the way, Gohan, if you were so strong why did you let that big lug beat the crap out of Vegeta before you stepped in?"

"Well, it's a Saiyan thing I guess. It would have severely wounded his pride and just made him angry if I had stepped in earlier. Besides Vegeta needed a good beating for what he and Nappa did on Earth."

Krillin laughed. "Yeah I'll agree with you there."

Gohan suddenly looked to the sky and paled.

"What's wrong?" Krillin asked.

"There's a high power heading this way fast."

"Yeah I feel it too now. I think it's that Captain Ginyu guy. But it doesn't feel that high."

"You're not sensing deep enough," Gohan said quietly. "He can hide his power almost as well as you or me."

"Well what have we here?" Captain Ginyu said as he landed. He looked over to see Recoome lying unmoving and then to the bodies of Guldo, Jeice, and Burter. "Which one of you did that?" he asked.

"Stay out of this fight no matter what happens," Gohan whispered to Krillin. He then turned to Ginyu. "They had a little accident."

"Yeah it looks like that sword there was involved. You may have beaten my men but the Captain is far more powerful then his men."

"I can sense that."

"I'm not even showing much of my power at all. And neither are you I see."

"Yeah," Gohan said. "But you're not very good at concealing it. I can sense about what you're power is."

"That's impossible. You don't even have a scouter."

"Sensing power levels isn't even that difficult once you learn. And once you learn that you'll learn how to truly conceal your power."

_He's right,_ Krillin thought. _I couldn't even sense Gohan's power rise when he beat those guys. He raised and lowered it so fast I couldn't even detect it. I can sense a deep power in that Captain Ginyu though. I know Gohan's stronger now but is he strong enough to beat Captain Ginyu?_

"Let's get this over with boy," Ginyu said. "I'm going to enjoy killing you."

**Power levels**

Gohan  
25,000 (suppressed with weights with bursts of 60,000)  
30,000 (estimate of Gohan w/o weights suppressing his power)

Krillin  
25,000 (with weights)  
30,000 (estimate of Krillin w/o weights.)

Goku  
148,000 (after completing gravity training with weights)  
180,000 (estimate of Goku w/o weights)

Vegeta  
35,000

Guldo  
10,000

Recoome  
40.000

Burter  
45,000

Jeice  
50,000

Captain Ginyu  
120,000

Please read and** REVIEW!**

A/N: If I get enough reviews (say about 25 or more) wanting to know Gohan's true power, I'll go ahead and post the next chapter ASAP and then you'll all know.


	18. Gohan vs Ginyu

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

Korrd: You'll see Gohan's power. But I don't think it's quite as high as you're guessing.

Mystic4 Gohan: Hope this was fast enough.

Chan han: It's listed at the bottom.

dark dragon 00: Yeah

potterfanforever: In the series his power level at this point is around 12,500 and up to about 20,000 when pushing himself beyond his limits with a Masenko. His full power for this fic is at the bottom in the chart.

Dairokkan: Well as for Krillin getting involved, Gohan already told him to stay out so he wouldn't get hurt. As for the fight you'll see most of it is explained pretty well at least I think so.

Chris Bennett: Thanks

The Only Soldier Left: Thanks

SS4Gosheta: Well he hasn't faced the Captain yet so he doesn't really own the Ginyu force yet. But I get the idea. He's quite a bit more powerful than he was in the show.

MysticSuperSaiyanGohan: The problem is the power levels are pretty easy to find for up to the Frieza fight since they are mentioned in the show. After that most power level charts that I've found are inconsistent and as far as I can tell way off. So I will probably use them as a starting point but I will adjust them to make them make sense. That means that Frieza's final form max won't be 12 million. It just doesn't fit with the amount of power gained by Goku when he goes Super Saiyan. For that to be right his base power would have to be so much lower than everyone else. It's just not consistent.

wizardmon92: Sorry but I think I'm getting enough to post early anyway.

miroku-has-darkness: Gohan won the fight with Dodoria because the fat alien was sloppy in his technique. While Jeice and Burter are elites and both highly skilled, strong, and fast, Gohan's power has simply surpassed them. He's still stronger and faster and Gohan's not sloppy so it's really a not even a fair fight. As far as Gohan being too cold. It's not that he likes killing in fact he hates it. He did give them a chance to leave. That was something he learned from his father. But after they gave up that chance, Gohan finished them off because of the influence that Piccolo had had on him. And, also because of the way the events of the Saiyan fight effected him. He wasn't about to let Jeice of Burter have a chance to hurt his friends when he could stop them like he did when he spared Nappa. And finally to his knowledge at this point, Frieza is about to summon the Dragon so he doesn't have time to fool around very much. There are three valid reasons why Gohan did something so cold hearted. I hope that makes it seem a little bit more in character. At least I think that's how Gohan would react if things had happened different.

Videlxmustxdie: Sorry to break it to you but Videl will probably be in the story at a later date. But as far as Gohan being able to beat Frieza, he's still a long way off. The number I'm pretty sure I'm going to use for Frieza final form max is 120 million. Gohan's nowhere near that yet.

Luna's Meow: I will.

LucreziaNoin86: And I shall tell you.

Grand Wolf: Thanks

Dirbatua: And you shall know.

ME: Ok calm down.

Digi fan: Don't worry he will. Gohan's the good guy he can't die. Oh wait this is Dbz I guess he can but he'll be wished back if he does.

ssj-vash: Patience my friend.

son-gosen: It kinda has a snowball effect. It's magnified even more because I'm giving Gohan the ambition to train that he seemed to lack in the show. He is half-Saiyan after all.

11111: Patience my friend.

b&b: Just a little but that's what power can do to someone.

Limar: Pretty good guessing. You are really close.

Truth Is What You Make Of It: I know gaining that much power from getting beat up seems like a lot but consider after fighting Recoome Vegeta goes from about 30,000 to about being able to match Frieza's first form max which would be about 500,000. Now it wouldn't really make sense for Goku under almost the exact same circumstances to get that much less of a boost. As for your theory on Vegeta beating himself to gain power, it just wouldn't work. In the show Vegeta says that a Saiyan gains no strength after a self-inflicted wound. That's why he has to get Krillin to punch a hole through him. So I'm guessing it has more to do with need than how close to death they come. With Goku sitting in a regeneration chamber sensing everything in the fight, I'm sure the need is very high which would explain a high increase. I hope that makes sense.

Kris: Patience his time is coming. Just wait Gohan's power will increase pretty fast but he probably won't surpass Goku until he becomes a Super Saiyan.

Super cyp: Thanks

A/N: I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing. Somehow I get the feeling that you all want this chapter fast. Well here it is as promised. I really hope that everyone that took the time to review will continue to do so even though I'm not making any promises this time. But Gohan's max is on there as promised.

Summary: What if Goku had been more involved in training Gohan at an early age? This story starts at the beginning of dbz.

**Chapter 18**

Captain Ginyu charged at Gohan and threw a flurry of punches at the demi-Saiyan faster than either Krillin or Vegeta could follow. Gohan simply blocked or dodged all of them with little trouble and then reached out and grabbed the Captain by the hand and flung him over his shoulder and into the ground. Ginyu touched one hand down on the ground and rebounded without getting a scratch.

Gohan charged and threw a few punches of his own never connecting a single one as the Captain dodged them with ease. "Not bad," Gohan said. "But I'm just getting warmed up."

"So am I," Captain Ginyu responded.

"Let's take it up a notch then," Gohan said as he began to gather energy around him. The boy screamed out as he raised his power to levels he'd never reached before. Rocks and boulders began to rise off the ground as the demi-Saiyan's power continued to rise.

As the boy's power began to level off Captain Ginyu's scouter beeped. "90,000 I'm impressed. I didn't think there was anyone in the galaxy other than Lord Frieza and myself that had that kind of power. But you're still no match for me

"We'll see," Gohan said as he shot at the alien and buried a fist in his stomach. Captain Ginyu doubled over in pain and spat a bit of blood as Gohan quickly brought a knee up into his face. Gohan reached back and grabbed a hold of his sword and swung at Captain Ginyu's head. "I'm going to end this now."

The sword only passed through empty air as Ginyu brought a fist of his own up into Gohan's stomach doubling the demi-Saiyan over and causing him to drop his sword. "You're not the only one who can raise his power in an instant. I'm not even at my max yet and I'm more powerful than you."

"Yeah, yeah," Gohan said. "You're all talk." Gohan charged at Ginyu only to have the alien dodge the attack with little trouble. The boy phased out just in time to avoid a blow from Ginyu and then appeared behind the Captain and brought a fist down at the back of his head. His fist passed through thin air as the alien was no longer there.

"Now you see the futility of this fight. You're maxed out and you're still no match for me."

"That's where you're wrong," Gohan replied. "I think you're pretty close to your own max and I'm not through yet." Gohan pulled his weighted wristbands off and quickly removed his undershirt. "I'm still just getting warmed up."

Ginyu's eyes widened slightly as he saw the heavy clothes hit the ground and make a dent. "You've been wearing weighted clothes the whole time?" He hit his scouter. "110,000, this might actually be close."

Before Ginyu could even prepare Gohan charged at the alien and quickly buried a fist in his stomach doubling the alien over in pain and causing him to go flying back. Gohan quickly phased out and appeared above the alien and brought both hands down on his head sending him down into the ground hard. "Masenko HA," Gohan shouted as he shot an enormous blast at Ginyu's Crater.

When the smoke cleared Captain Ginyu walked from the crater a little beaten and bloody but otherwise ok. "Not bad kid but I'm tired of playing around." Ginyu let out a yell and his power began to rise as he drew closer and closer to his max.

_This is bad,_ Krillin thought as he got the full extent of Ginyu's power. _Even as strong as Gohan is that guy is still stronger._

Ginyu charged Gohan and punched the demi-Saiyan in the face and then brought the other fist around to hit him again before he could react.

Gohan stumbled back from the blows but quickly recovered and threw a few punches and kicks of his own but the Captain blocked them easily enough. _Shit,_ Gohan thought. _How am I going to beat him? He's not only strong but I can't see any weaknesses in his style either._

Gohan was brought out of his thoughts as he saw Ginyu's fist heading right toward him. The demi-Saiyan ducked under the punch just in time and brought a fist of his own at Ginyu. At the last minute he backed off with that punch and quickly brought a foot forward hoping the distraction was enough.

Captain Ginyu barely managed to block the kick before it connected to his head. _It's amazing,_ he thought. _This boy's power and skill is amazing for his age. That much skill could make up for the slight disadvantage in power he has, but unfortunately for him I'm just as skilled. But I need to end this before he manages to find something to exploit._ Ginyu charged at Gohan and threw anther punch at the boy and knocked him to the ground hard. Ginyu flew into the air and fired blast after blast at the boy before he could even get up. Then the Captain walked slowly over to where a beaten and bloody Gohan was just getting to his feet. Ginyu smashed a fist into Gohan's face causing blood to spurt from the boy's nose. Then Ginyu brought his other fist into Gohan's stomach. Finally, the Captain brought his knee up into the demi-Saiyan's stomach hard.

Gohan screamed in pain as the last blow hit. He braced himself as Captain Ginyu threw him to the side. A few seconds later, Gohan pulled his aching body to his feet and felt a few bones crunch under his weight. _That last hit hurt, _he thought.

"You're finished," Ginyu said. "You're no match for me. Give up now and I'll kill you quick."

_I've got to think of something_, Gohan thought. Suddenly an idea struck him. _I hope this works._ Gohan's power suddenly shot up as his normally white aura suddenly began to flicker red and then turned a solid red. "Kaioken," he shouted. Unfortunately for the young Saiyan warrior the power was too much for his body to handle. As quickly as it had come, the power faded and Gohan clasped in agony, his body now completely trashed.

Ginyu simply laughed as the boy collapsed. "I'm impressed and surprised. You're either really brave or really stupid to even attempt to push you're power that far past you're limits. But anyhow now you'll die. To tell the truth, though, in a way I'm disappointed that it had to end so soon."

_I've got to do something,_ Krillin thought. _If I jump in I'll die. But if I don't I'll probably die anyway._ Krillin charged Ginyu as fast as he could and threw a punch at the warrior. Unfortunately for him Ginyu simply backhanded him and left him on the ground. _I can't even move_. _How could Gohan stand up to that kind of power that long?_

Ginyu towered over the unconscious Gohan and prepared to stomp the life out of the boy. "Now you'll die kid for even thinking that you could beat the Captain of the Ginyu force."

"Not so fast," a voice said from behind Captain Ginyu.

"Goku," Krillin shouted in glee. "You made it."

"Yeah," Goku said. "I'll handle it from here."

"Be careful that guy wiped the floor with Gohan and Gohan's power was enormous."

"Yeah I felt the battle as I was approaching." Goku walked over to where Gohan lay unconscious and pulled a sensu bean from his pocket and placed it in his son's mouth. "Here chew this," he said. "It'll make you feel better."

The boy began to chew the bean and was almost immediately back to full health. "I guess trying to use the Kaioken wasn't such a great idea," Gohan said as he sat up.

"You were really close from what I felt," Goku said. "I'm amazed you did it that well for a first try with no instruction."

"Thanks," Gohan said getting to his feet. "Now I have some unfinished business to take care of."

"No, son let me handle it."

"But, I'm plenty strong to beat him now."

Goku walked over to Krillin and gave him one of the other two sensu beans not even hearing Gohan's plea.

"Thanks Goku," Krillin said getting to his feet.

Goku turned to where a weakened Vegeta was watching the scene. "Catch Vegeta," Goku shouted throwing the last sensu bean to the Saiyan Prince.

Vegeta caught the bean and looked at it puzzled. "What's this?"

"Eat it," Goku said. "It'll heal you."

"Are you sure that's a good idea," Krillin said.

"It'll be ok," Goku said. "You and Gohan go and get the Dragonballs. I'll handle this."

"Right," Gohan said. "Be careful that guy's stronger than he looks."

"Yeah I felt his power while you two were fighting. I can handle him. Besides I have Vegeta to back me up if I need it."

Vegeta grinned as he felt his health return. "Sorry Kakarot," he said taking to the sky. "I've got bigger fish to fry."

"Be careful," Gohan said as he picked up his sword and weighted clothing and took to the sky with Krillin.

"I will don't worry." Goku said as he watched his friends fly away.

**Power levels**

Gohan  
25,000 (suppressed with weights with bursts of 75,000 while fighting Ginyu)  
30,000 (estimate of Gohan w/o weights suppressing his power)  
90,000 (Gohan powered up to max with weights still on.)  
110,000 (max w/o weights.)  
165,000 (Kaioken before his body gave out.)

Krillin  
25,000 (with weights)  
30,000 (estimate of Krillin w/o weights.)

Goku  
148,000 (after completing gravity training with weights)  
180,000 (estimate of Goku w/o weights)

Vegeta  
35,000

Captain Ginyu  
60,000 (holding back fighting Gohan)  
100,000 (powered up some)  
120,000 (max)

Please read and** REVIEW!**


	19. Who's who

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

Korrd: Gohan and most of the other Z warriors for that matter will learn the Kaioken before the fic is over that's for sure. I'm not really sure how much he will have to learn from Goku though. He was really close to getting it right earlier. With a little practice he could be self-taught. As for Gohan getting with Videl, it depends on how I feel when I get that far.

miroku-has-darkness: Gohan has an advantage in power because of his hidden power. In the show it was only revealed through his rage. In this fic the early training Goku gave him helped him to draw out some of this power without being angry. So far most of the power he has isn't due to rage. The increase is mainly due to his Saiyan heritage. He'll still be able to bring out more power if he gets mad but not as much since he's learned to control some of it. Also Vegeta never had Guru or anyone like him unlock any potential. If he had he'd be much stronger as well.

dark dragon 00: Thanks

dfd: Wait till you see Gohan's power after being healed.

Grand Wolf: You might be surprised where this goes.

Truth Is What You Make Of It: That chapter was a little short but I got what I wanted across. I f I'd made it longer I would have had to end it in an awkward place. This one is quite a bit longer though.

Summary: What if Goku had been more involved in training Gohan at an early age? This story starts at the beginning of dbz.

Mystic4 Gohan: You're estimation is a bit low. I'll explain why now to avoid questions. One the Kaioken really trashed his body and that makes the Saiyan healing that we all know and love that much better. Second with the fight with Frieza coming up his need for more power was high. I believe that need has a great deal to do with a Saiyan gaining power. Secondly I went somewhat by what Vegeta gained in the show. After being healed he went toe to toe with Frieza in his first form and could have won. That means a major increase from 35,000. It'd have to be somewhere from 500 to 600 thousand. I basically gave Gohan somewhere in the same proportion of increase.

wizardmon92: It means that in hasn't been shown but I basically use that as their power if they fight without weights. But it lets me arbitrarily change it if I feel like it later. I can just say the estimate was wrong. Not that I'd do that.

Blusher: I made a promise that if people reviewed I'd respond to them so they knew it was worth their time. I'm going to keep that promise. It's not like space is limited anyway. All you have to do is scroll past it if you don't want to read it.

Luna's Meow: Yup

ME: Thanks

MysticSuperSaiyanGohan: I don't think the transformations took that much out of Frieza. I think the reason Vegeta and Gohan could keep up with him is the fact that their power had grown that much. Granted Gohan's was mainly when he was angry. When he transforms to his final form by my estimation he's using about 2.5 of his full power which would be about 3 million since Goku can keep up with him without using a Kaioken but Vegeta who'd by this point be at about 2.5 million can't keep up at all. That would put Frieza's max at about 120 million. I know this seems like a major increase from the third to fourth form but I don't think that the 2 million or so he shows in his third form is even close to his max in that form. He probably transforms because each form can handle the higher power with less strain. If you don't think Goku could gain so much power so fast consider the need factor. Through most of the time he was healing he could sense the battle that made the need to get stronger that much more. I think that need has a great deal to do with how much power a Saiyan gains after injury. That's why they never double their power after a spar. The need just isn't there. I'd be more than happy to look at any power level charts you have. I won't say I'll use them but I think they'd be helpful. If this doesn't make sense now I hope it will by the time the chapters with Frieza come out.

son-gosen: I have no intention of letting Gohan stop training after Cell.

Videlxmustxdie: Sorry, she's not even in it yet so I can't really kill her.

LIMAR: Good guess. But Gohan's far stronger now.

Darkmax: Thanks I hope you like this one too.

Inimene: This story is basically about the effects of one change, Goku training Gohan earlier. It sometimes takes awhile for changes to happen or at least be significant. But in the end it tends to have the snowball effect. And about the past tense. I realize that the first few chapters are bad about that. I corrected that somewhere around chapter 5 or 6. I went back and changed anything I hadn't posted at the time. But I may have missed some things and I didn't have time to fix the first few chapters and I don't really have the time right now. I may be able to fix them when I complete this story but that's a long way off yet.

Digi fan: We'll see. Ginyu is pretty sneaky.

SAIYANPRINCE: Thanks for the review.

SS4Gosheta: Don't worry I'm not going to keep you waiting that long.

Chris: I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing.

FroBoy: Thanks.

**Chapter 19**

"Let's get started," Captain Ginyu said as he stared down at the full blooded Saiyan. "I still need to track down that kid and destroy him."

"You'll have to get through me first."

"That won't be hard," Captain Ginyu said. "My power is 120 thousand. The kid came close but couldn't handle the strain. Only Frieza and I can."

Goku laughed. "That's what you think."

"Let's see this power you think you have."

"Alright," Goku discarded his undershirt and wristbands and began to power-up. Rocks began to levitate off the ground as the Saiyan's aura expanded. As quickly as it began it was over.

Captain Ginyu was speechless for a second as he checked his scouter. "180 thousand, that's impossible."

"That's only a fraction of the power I can use."

"Are you referring to that technique the boy tried to use?"

"The Kaioken technique. Yes that's what I'm referring to."

"That technique is useless. It completely thrashes the user's body." _I need to get him to show me that technique, _Ginyu thought. _It may be useful when I take his body._

"Gohan has never been instructed in the use of the Kaioken before and did amazingly well for a first attempt. But I on the other hand have been well trained and can easily use it to multiply my power up to about 10 times without any trouble."

"Let's see it then."

"Alright," Goku said. "Kaioken x10." Almost immediately Goku's power shot through the roof as a small red aura surrounded the Saiyan.

"Amazing 1.8 million," Captain Ginyu said. That may even rival Master Frieza's power."

"Now give up," Goku said letting go of the Kaioken. "You have no chance of victory."

"I beg to differ," Captain Ginyu said. "I have an even better technique than that stupid Kaioken."

"Really?" Goku asked.

"Yeah," Captain Ginyu charged some ki in his hand and drove it into his own chest.

"What are you doing?" a confused Goku asked.

Captain Ginyu simply grinned and dropped his scouter on the ground. "Body Change," he said as he shot a beam at Goku. In an instant the purple alien and the Saiyan had switched bodies. "Ha ha ha," Captain Ginyu said in Goku's body. "Now, all your power is all mine. But I've got to go and kill you're friends so I'll see you later." With that Ginyu in Goku's body swooped down and picked up his scouter and was gone.

-Dbz-

Frieza looked over as he passed a flying Dende. "Kids are learning to fly earlier and earlier now days," he said to himself. "But he's not even worth my time."

Then tyrant looked ahead where he saw a big stone house on top of a pillar. "Yes soon I'll have my immortality."

-Dbz-

Gohan and Krillin swooped down and grabbed the Dragon radar from Bulma before she even knew what was happening. "What's going on?" a confused Bulma screamed.

"Got it," Gohan said as he and Krillin flew off.

-Dbz-

Vegeta landed outside Frieza's ship. "Now to get those Dragonballs and make my wish." Vegeta entered the ship and began to randomly blast Frieza's underlings to oblivion. After a few minutes he made it to Frieza's chambers only to find that the Dragonballs weren't there. After a few questions to the remaining henchmen and a few more corpses, Vegeta was no closer finding the Dragonballs.

A few minutes later, after getting cleaned up and putting on a new set of armor, Vegeta walked outside. "Where could he have hidden those balls," he said to himself.

Just then Vegeta sensed a power heading that way and hid behind a pillar. Gohan and Krillin landed in front of the ship off to the side from Vegeta a bit. "It says here that the balls must be buried here," Gohan said consulting the radar.

_This is perfect,_ Vegeta thought. _They can do all the work but I'll run out there and make my wish._

"Arise, Dragon," Krillin yelled. Nothing happened.

"What's the deal?" Gohan said.

"There must be a password or something."

"Yeah but what could it be?"

"We'll just have to wait for Goku. Maybe he knows."

Almost on cue Captain Ginyu in Goku's body showed up and landed. "Hey Goku," Krillin started. "You made it."

"Something's not right," Gohan said. "His power feels wrong."

"Do you know the password for the Dragonballs?" Krillin said.

"You're going to all die with the new power I have," Ginyu answered as he backhanded Krillin away with no effort. The bald man landed and slumped over.

"Watch out," Goku in Ginyu's body said coming landing beside his friends. "He took my body."

"What?" Krillin stammered still a little dazed.

"So that's why he feels strange," Gohan said.

"You're all going to die," Ginyu said again trying to get attention.

"Yeah I heard you," Gohan said. "Now will you be quiet."

"What?"

"You're no match for me even in dad's body," Gohan said. "After that last battle my power shot up enormously.

"Besides you can't unlock my true power without combining both body and spirit," Goku bragged.

"You fool," Ginyu said. I've seen you're technique and I'm a fast learner." Ginyu began to yell as his new body erupted in scarlet ki as he charged at Gohan.

The young demi-Saiyan leapt to the side and back-handed the body snatcher across the landscape. "So I see you've managed to get to full power. I'm impressed. But as I said I'm far stronger than I was before."

Ginyu charged back at Gohan and began throwing kicks and punches wildly. They young demi-Saiyan blocked them all with ease. After about a minute of this, Gohan threw a punch of his own sending the body stealer across the battlefield. The Captain of the Ginyu force picked himself up off the ground and hit his scouter. "950,000?" his face fell. "That's impossible."

"You don't know Saiyans very well," Vegeta said smirking walking out from behind his hiding spot. "We become stronger after every battle."

Captain Ginyu's scouter beeped again. "300,000 but how?"

"Give up," Goku said from Ginyu's body. "You can't win and you know it."

"That's where you're wrong. I can multiply this body's power ten times. Then I'll beat you all easily."

"It's not that easy," Goku said.

"Don't I know it," Gohan said remembering how his body was almost torn to shreds by the Kaioken.

"Yes but the boy's body wasn't use to it. Yours is," Ginyu said as he began to power up even more. "Kaioken x10," he yelled. A red aura erupted around him as the power came to his body and he charged at Gohan throwing a punch and connecting to the Saiyan's head sending him flying back.

Gohan picked himself up off the ground and dusted himself off. He grinned. "That's not a x10 boost. You're not even much stronger than I am."

'He's letting a lot of power leak out so he's not getting the full benefit,' Goku said telepathically to Gohan. 'I know I did the same thing when I first used the Kaioken against Vegeta. Just keep up with him and he should wear out faster than you.'

Gohan leapt out of the way as Ginyu threw another punch at him. Gohan came around with a punch of his own but the alien in Goku's body managed to block the blow without much trouble. Gohan reached forward and grabbed Ginyu's shirt and head butted him. Ginyu stepped back in surprise as Gohan landed a knee in his stomach and then quickly brought an uppercut up into his chin. The once proud member of the Ginyu force went flying back into the ground hard. "Masenko HA!" Gohan shouted firing a blast into newly formed crater.

A few minutes later after the dust had cleared; Ginyu picked himself up off the ground and dusted himself off. "Hey," he said. "This body is tougher than I thought." The relatively unharmed warrior flew at Gohan throwing a punch faster than the demi-Saiyan could block. Gohan doubled over in pain and received another fist to the face before he could even begin to recover. Ginyu landed punch after punch on the Saiyan before finally sending the Saiyan flying back into the ground.

Gohan got up and grinned. "Not bad. I might have to start taking this fight seriously," he said as he removed his undershirt and wristbands."

"What?" Vegeta said amazed. "He's been fighting with weights this whole time?"

"Yeah," Krillin said. "He's developed the need for a challenge just like his father. He even used that materialization trick he learned from Piccolo to make them heavier. I think he said they weigh a total of about a hundred tons."

Gohan phased out of sight and appeared behind Ginyu and punched the alien in the back of the head sending him flying. Before he could even hit the ground Gohan was in front of him and hit him again.

Ginyu finally recovered enough to block a third hit from Gohan and return with a flurry of kicks and punches of his own. Gohan blocked them all with speed never seen before. Impossible could he really be even stronger than Master Frieza?" Ginyu said amazed.

His little thoughts were interrupted as Gohan materialized in front of him and slammed a knee up into his chin. They young demi-Saiyan punched the body thief one more time sending him flying back once again.

Ginyu picked himself up wiping blood from his mouth. He winced as he felt a few broken bones in his new body. "I know this body has more power than this. I'll just have to up the ante a bit. Kaioken x15," he screamed deepening the red aura. He charged at Gohan throwing punches faster than even the demi-Saiyan could follow beating him somewhat bloody before sending him flying back.

Gohan recovered quickly enough and prepared himself for another round with the now more powerful warrior. _This could be trouble,_ the young demi-Saiyan thought. _With all that power I'm definitely outclassed. _But that round never came as the Captain of the Ginyu force collapsed his power dropping rapidly.

"What's going on," Krillin asked Goku.

"He couldn't handle a 15 times Kaioken," the Saiyan answered. "It's a lot of strain."

"But how? I know this body can handle more power than this." Ginyu looked over at Goku. "How'd you make you're power so high without collapsing?"

"It's simple," Goku said. "My body can handle a x10 Kaioken but a x15 is too much unless done really carefully. I had more power at a x10 then you did at a x15 because I know how to control the power going through me and keep it all from leaking out. Even though you didn't have the full power of a x15 Kaioken you had the full strain of it going through your body."

"Now give up," Gohan said walking toward Captain Ginyu. "I don't want to kill you and leave my dad stuck in that body but I will if it's necessary."

Captain Ginyu grinned. "I have a better idea," he said. "Body Change." The brilliant beam of light shot at Gohan in an instant and would have hit him had it not been for Goku jumping in the way. In almost no time at all Ginyu and Goku were both back in their normal bodies.

"That's a nice trick," Gohan said. "And it almost worked."

Ginyu got up in his old body and charged at Gohan and threw a flurry of kicks and punches at the demi-Saiyan. _I'll use him to damage this body beyond use and then take his and kill the others, _he thought.

Unfortunately for him Gohan wasn't stupid. In an instant the young demi-Saiyan appeared behind the Ginyu force Captain and brought his sword down through his head ending any chance he had of switching bodies again.

"Why'd you do that?" an extremely weak Goku said from the ground. "He had no chance against you."

"If he'd used that body change again we have been dead," Gohan said. "It had to be done."

"Yeah you have a point," Krillin said.

"Let's get you in a rejuvenation tank," Vegeta said walking up to Goku. "We may need you against Frieza."

**Power levels**

Gohan  
950,000 (after sensu heal with weights)

1.2 million (W/o weights)  
Krillin  
25,000 (with weights)  
30,000 (estimate of Krillin w/o weights.)

Goku  
148,000 (after completing gravity training with weights)  
180,000 (estimate of Goku w/o weights)

90,000 (in Ginyu's body injured)

Vegeta  
300,000 (after being healed not at max)

Captain Ginyu  
120,000 (max)  
180,000 (max in Goku's body)

1,080,000 (Kaioken x10 in Goku's body)

1.530,000 (Kaioken x15 in Goku's body)

Please read and** REVIEW!**


	20. Battle looms

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

dark dragon 00: Thanks

Inimene: The Kaioken was only used with Super Saiyan once in the show. That was during Goku's fight with Pikon in other world. My guess would be the combination of the two would be two much for the body to handle in the living world. Although with enough practice it might be possible. The amount of energy though would drain the users tremendously. And they probably couldn't get the full benefit of the Kaioken like Goku could in the series when he was fighting Frieza. That's just speculation though. As for when Gohan goes Super Saiyan, I haven't decided exactly yet. It may be before Vegeta or slightly after.

Mystic4 Gohan: Thanks. I know what you mean about others not updating. Every once in awhile an author will seem to fall off the face of the earth and not update forever or not at all for a long time. I had that problem a little bit with my first fic. But right now I've still got two or three lead chapters so I've done pretty good about keeping with weekly updates. And I'm glad that you agree with me on the power levels. At first I was going to go with the 12 million for Frieza but I just didn't seem to make sense the more I read looked at summaries of episodes and watched Frieza saga episodes. So eventually I came up with these estimates. They seem to work out pretty good so I'll use them unless I come up with something better. As always I'm open to suggestions of any kind. I won't guarantee I'll use them but I will consider them.

Korrd: Yes this is Gohan's current full power. He didn't get any power up from fighting Ginyu in Goku's body since he didn't really get hurt or push himself past his limits. I would have liked to have it different but with no more sensu beans he'd have to have sat out part of the Frieza fight if he'd been hurt bad enough to get a power-up.

b&b: Don't worry Videl is a long way from being in this story at this moment: at least until the high school saga.

Videlxmustxdie: Thanks.

ME: Thanks for the high praise.

wizardmon92: Oh alright.

ss4gosheta: I think I remember reading that one about Gohan a long time ago. It was pretty good. On the other fic, I'm not to fond of crossovers since the only anime I really watch at all is Dbz. So most of the time I don't have a clue about what-ever other show's involved so I usually don't read them. Sorry

Dairokkan: Yeah tell me about it. But since there's no official record of power levels after about the first Captain Ginyu fight I can pretty much make them up as I go. The only thing I really have to do is make sure the proportion is similar as in the show. I mean it'd be stupid to make the androids only a little tiny bit stronger than Frieza or worse yet weaker than Frieza. I do try to be as accurate as possible even if a lot of people disagree with me. But if they don't like it I guess they can write their own fic and post something different.

Gohan Zero: Well that is kinda what it seemed like in the early episodes when Goku was fighting Vegeta. With Goku at 8000 and Vegeta at 18,000 a times 4 boost would make Goku way more powerful. At that level a times 3 would have overpowered Vegeta. But recently rewatching some of the fight with Frieza, King Kai specifically says that Goku's using it to multiply his power by a level of 10. The best way I could think of to explain this difference was that in the first fight Goku lost power due to inexperience. By not knowing how to use it completely he couldn't gain all the benefits. But by the time he got to Namek, he'd learned how to use the Kaioken to it's full potential. I hope that makes more since now.

Digi fan: Yep the real fighting will begin soon.

Darkmax: I think the amount of power they gain varies depending on the situation. First it depends how bad they were hurt. And second it depends on how great the need for this power is. This is shown in the show. Vegeta after being beaten badly by Recoome goes from about 35,000 to at least 500,000. The 35,000 is from a scouter reading in the show and the 500,000 is based on the fact that he managed to equal Frieza's first form max of about 500,000 when the battle was first starting. He might have even been able to kill Frieza if he hadn't been stupid enough to let him transform. So there is some evidence that sometimes they gain more power than other times.

Viktor Kane: I don't know, Gohan may have his hands full with Frieza. But then again I guess I could have Gohan kill Frieza before he even gets a chance to transform ending the saga very anti-climatically. But I wouldn't do that would I?

miroku-has-darkness: Thanks for the review.

FroBoy: We'll see on the Super Saiyan. I'm still kinda undecided on that.

Ryka: Thanks. I do try to make it believable.

ssj-vash: I wouldn't call him gay in the show. Kinda a pussy but not gay. But what can you expect from a five-year-old.

Smilingsam: I do try to make it believable. That includes not making anyone all powerful. I'll do what I can to help the humans keep up to an extent. I won't, however, invent a Super Human form like some authors do. They will fall behind the Saiyans later on but I plan on making sure they all master the Kaioken to it's full potential so they can kinda keep up.

LIMAR: I think you're underestimating Frieza's skills. Vegeta is as strong as he is in his first form and that's the only time he gets any punches in. After that Frieza whips him. When Piccolo fights him he's as strong as he from the fusion that's why he keeps up. Krillin gets a few lucky shots in but doesn't have a chance in a one on one. Frieza does toy with him a lot though. And when Gohan does well against him it's because he's angry and his hidden powers come out and make him slightly stronger than Frieza momentarily. This can be easy to miss unless you watch really carefully but I have rewatched these episodes recently and that's the conclusions I came to. The only difference in this story I'm giving Gohan more control over a good deal of his hidden power. That comes from a lot of the training he's had. But the assumption that skill could make up for fighting someone at least 100 times stronger than you is somewhat ridiculous.

Luna's Meow: We'll see.

A/N: With the new review response tool added to the site responses will be posted on that from now on. Regretfully that makes unsigned review unanswerable due to new site policy. I will however try to answer any important questions even if the review is unsigned in an author's note. But if you submit a signed review I'll still take time to answer it. It will just be emailed to you. Hopefully I don't get in trouble for leaving the responses on this chapter since many of these reviews were submitted before the tool was added and to my knowledge there's no way to easily respond to them other than posting them with this chapter. But after this one they won't be on the next chapter.

Summary: What if Goku had been more involved in training Gohan at an early age? This story starts at the beginning of dbz.

**Chapter 20**

Frieza landed outside Guru's house and walked up to the door only to be met by a tall Namekian warrior. "You will not disturb Guru," Nail said in a threatening tone.

"I will do as I please," Frieza replied. "I will find out the password. Either you will give it to me or I will go in there and beat it out of the Elder."

"That wouldn't be wise," Nail replied visibly tensing. "If Guru dies then the Dragonballs will be useless."

"Oh is that so?"

"Yes"

"Then I'll just have to beat the information out of you instead."

"I think you'll have a hard time with that. My powers are far beyond any other Namekian."

"Let's get started then."

"Alright, but not here. Follow me. I don't want Guru to have to witness this." _I need to buy some time for Dende to get to the Earthlings._

-Dbz-

Krillin and Gohan sat outside of Frieza's ship deep in meditation. Vegeta had said that he'd be in there taking a nap until Goku was healed. The Prince had tried to give the duo a pair of Saiyan armor for the up coming battle but Gohan had refused saying that he'd be fine in the gi that he had. Krillin really couldn't blame him after using Piccolo's materialization technique they were as good as new.

"We really should go and try and try to get the password from Guru," Krillin said looking up from his meditation. "I can sense Frieza close to there."

"I sense Dende's power coming closer," Gohan replied never moving from his place where he was mediating in a levitated position. "I have a feeling what he's carrying with him is important."

Krillin struggled to stay where he was also levitating. "Oh I see your point. But, why the meditation?"

"We need to be as strong as possible when we end up having to face Frieza," Gohan replied.

"But aren't you almost as strong as him anyway?"

"I really don't know how strong he is but I don't have a very good feeling about it. I just hope we can use the Dragonballs to wish Piccolo back to help us."

"Yeah I bet he and the others are getting really strong in Other World."

"Yeah, they're probably training with King Kai," Gohan replied.

"Gohan," Krillin suddenly said.

"Yeah"

"I think I may just be in the way in the up coming battle. I mean, you, Vegeta, and Goku are so amazingly strong now. I just don't stack up."

"That's where you're wrong," Gohan said. "Sure you don't get stronger after getting a beating like Saiyans do but you've still gotten stronger from the weights and from pushing yourself to the limit." Gohan grinned. "And the meditative training can be really effective too. You just have to find where all that power is hidden and let it loose."

"I don't think I have any. I think Guru unleashed it all."

"That's ridiculous Krillin," Gohan said. "If that were true than I'd wouldn't have gained any strength at all from fighting Captain Ginyu."

"Yeah you have a point."

"Dende's here. I suggest you get changed into that armor Vegeta offered you. Things are going to get bad once we summon the Dragon."

-Dbz-

"That's far enough," Frieza said. "We can fight here."

"As you wish," Nail said stopping his flight."

"Alright I'll beat you without using one of my hands," Frieza said.

"Don't toy with me," Nail replied.

"I'm not toying," Frieza said. "I want that password."

Nail charged at the tyrant and threw several punches and kicks at Frieza. His face fell when all of them connected but did no damage.

Frieza brought his tail around and smacked Nail back causing blood to trickle from the Namekian's mouth.

"I told you this was futile," Frieza said with a laugh. "Now give me the password and I'll kill you quick."

Nail charged once again only to have an arm ripped off by Frieza. A minute later after a painful regeneration Nail charged once again. A few more minutes later and the fight was over with Nail on the ground barely alive.

-Dbz-

Gohan and Krillin had just finished putting on their Saiyan armor as Dende landed. "I came to give you the password to use the Dragonballs," the young Namekian said.

"Great," Krillin said. "Let's summon the Dragon now."

"Wait," Gohan said. "We should go a little ways away from the ship so we don't wake Vegeta."

"Don't worry Gohan," Krillin countered. "You can take Vegeta."

"Yes, but it would be much easier if we just avoid that whole issue all together. I'm sure enough attention will be attracted when we summon the Dragon anyway."

"You mean Frieza," Dende said.

"Yes," Gohan replied.

"You can take him can't you Gohan," Krillin said.

"I don't know," Gohan said. "I'm not sure how powerful Frieza really is. Either I can beat him or at least hopefully hold out long enough for my dad to be healed."

A few minutes later the trio landed a short distance from the ship and put down the seven Dragonballs. "Arise Porunga," Dende said. Suddenly dark, booming clouds began to form overhead as lightening flashed and a great light shot from the Dragonballs. A few seconds a giant dragon was before them. More muscular than Shenron ever was, Porunga was an impressive sight.

-Dbz-

Frieza looked up from the beaten Nail as he saw the sky darken. _Someone must be using the Dragonballs._ The tyrant took to the sky at his full unrestrained speed at least for that form.

-Dbz-

"He, who awakens me, speak your wish."

"We wish for everyone Vegeta killed on Earth to be brought back to life," Gohan said. "Except Nappa."

Nothing happened.

"What's the deal," Krillin said.

"The wishes have to be made in Namekian," Dende said. "And Porunga can only revive one person per wish. But you get three wishes."

"Ok," Gohan said. "Tell him to revive Piccolo."

"Why Piccolo," Krillin said. "We could use the others just as much. They have been training under King Kai after all."

"Yes but I'm guessing Piccolo is the most powerful by now. And if Piccolo comes back so do the Earth's Dragonballs."

"Yeah," Krillin said. "Then we can wish the others back with them. Except Chiaotzu," he said his face falling.

"That's what more wishes are for," Gohan said.

During this time Dende had already translated the first wish. "It is done," Porunga boomed.

"Ok," Gohan said. "Now wish Piccolo to Namek. We may need his help."

-Dbz-

Vegeta woke up with a start. He looked outside and noticed the sky was dark. "I couldn't have slept that long," he said to himself. Finally it dawned on him. "Them little brat," he screamed as he flew right through the wall and charged toward where the Dragon rose into the sky.

-Dbz-

"You wish is granted," Porunga boomed.

-Dbz-

On the other side of the planet Piccolo appeared. "Hopefully I'm not too late," he said as he zeroed in on Gohan's power and sped that way.

-Dbz-

Vegeta landed across from the two warriors. "I'm going to kill you," he said.

"First of all you can't kill me," Gohan said. "I'm stronger than you are. Second of all you need to calm down. Frieza is on his way here now. I may need your help to beat him."

"Wish me immortal," Vegeta said. "And then I'll beat Frieza."

"I don't think that's necessary," Gohan said. He turned to Dende. "Wish Chiaotzu back."

Before the Namekian could make the wish Porunga suddenly faded away and the Dragonballs turned to stone as the sky returned to normal. "Guru's gone," Dende said.

"What have you done, you fool?" Vegeta said. "The only chance we had was to make me immortal."

"It doesn't matter now," Gohan said. "We won't get that last wish after all."

"Do you feel that power?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah," Gohan said. "It's Frieza."

**Power levels**

Gohan  
950,000 (after sensu heal with weights)

1.2 million (W/o weights)  
Krillin  
45,000 (after pushing himself and meditating to unlock power with Gohan)  
Vegeta  
300,000

Nail 42,000

Frieza 500,000 (first form)

Please read and** REVIEW!**


	21. Battle with Frieza Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

A/N: I replied to any signed reviews so there won't be review responses. Unfortunately Fanfiction won't allow responses in here so unsigned review will have to not be responded to. If you want a response to an unsigned review either give me an email address and I'll respond or at least let me know and I may answer it in an author's note. But unsigned review will only be replied to upon request.

Summary: What if Goku had been more involved in training Gohan at an early age? This story starts at the beginning of dbz.

**Chapter 21**

Piccolo flew along the surface of Namek. _Stupid dragon couldn't bring me to the right location on the planet. I'll have to hurry to get there in time to make a difference._ Suddenly the Namek's head shot to the side. _What's that faint power I sense? I don't' think it's Gohan I can still sense him not far away. Well he seems ok for the moment so I guess I can see if this guy has any idea about what's going on._

Piccolo flew down and landed right next to a critically wounded Nail. "Hey stranger," Nail said.

"What happened to you?"

"Frieza happened."

"Don't worry I'll beat him."

"Maybe if you were in your true form you could but like this you don't stand a chance."

"Are you saying that if I fused with Kami I'd be powerful enough to beat Frieza?"

"Yes. You'd have more than enough power."

"I bet that demented bastard is enjoying this then."

"No one wants to see you succeed in beating Frieza more than Kami."

"Well even so I guess there's no point bickering about it."

"You can't fuse with Kami but you could fuse with me. Then you'd have more of a chance."

"No thanks."

"You don't know what you're getting into. Right now Frieza is nearly twice as strong as you and if the rumors of his transformations are true than it's just the tip of the iceberg."

"Will I still be me?"

"Yes mostly. But I think you'll like the changes."

"Alright, but just for the fight. After that if I don't like it you're gone."

"Ok just put your hand on me."

Piccolo reached down and placed his hand on Nail and in a bright flash of light the two warriors merged into one warrior. "This is incredible power," Piccolo said as he flew off to join the battle.

-Dbz-

Frieza landed across from the Z-warriors. "I'm not surprised that you betrayed me Vegeta. But rest assured that you and your pathetic group of allies have no chance against me."

"Fool," Vegeta spat in Frieza's direction. "I don't need these weaklings to beat you. I have become a Super Saiyan. I can beat you all by my self."

"A Super Saiyan you say?" Frieza laughed. "Somehow I don't believe you."

"You'll see," Vegeta said as he clenched both hands at his side and began to scream as he brought his power higher and higher. A swirling white aura with just a hint of crimson surrounded the warrior as rocks began to levitate of the ground. "Ahhhhhhhhh," Vegeta shouted as his power up came to an end.

"Please Vegeta; do you really think that I'm scared of you now?"

"You will be." Vegeta charged at the tyrant and threw a punch but Frieza blocked before it could do any damage. Vegeta went in for a knee to the stomach but Frieza was a little too fast for the Saiyan Prince.

"Let's go," Krillin said. "We can take Frieza if we all work together."

"No," Gohan said. "Stay back. I want to get a feel for his power and technique. Besides, Vegeta seems to be doing alright."

The changeling brought a hand up and caught Vegeta's next punch. The two landed on the ground both hands locked as each one raised their power trying to gain the upper hand. A great aura blew around them as each one's power rose a little bit beyond their maxes. About a minute later the two were thrown out of the crater they had created by all the power they were wielding.

"Not bad," Vegeta said getting up and laughing. "But I don't think you have much of a chance without transforming."

"Very well," Frieza said. "But realize even the slight chance of winning that you had is now going to be gone. Frieza began to shout as his aura expanded slightly and his armor busted into thousands of pieces. A small piece flew out and hit Vegeta causing a small trickle of blood.

Vegeta wiped his face and laughed. "Who do you think you're fooling? You grew maybe two inches and busted some armor. You call that a transformation?"

"It pains me to see you like this, Vegeta," Frieza said. "Why couldn't you just obey me?"

"Obey you? I've never wanted to obey you I've been waiting for any chance I could to destroy you."

"You're just like your father," Frieza said with a laugh. "Just waiting for the right moment and you'll die just like he did."

"I know about how you destroyed my race but you were stupid enough to leave the strongest one alive. You'll pay for that."

"You insolent monkey. You're just a bunch of talk. Allow me to show you something that not even you're father got to see." Frieza began to scream as his power rose to new heights. With a brilliant aura around him he grew to nearly twice his normal height towering over the other warriors. His horns mutated into a more bull like fashion and most important his power tripled.

"Impossible," Vegeta said.

-Dbz-

Goku sat in the healing chamber as he felt the power of the tyrant rise. _This is bad_, he thought. _I need to heal faster so I can help them out._

-Dbz-

"Now do you see the futility of your plight? My fighting power in this form is more than a million" Frieza said in a much deeper voice than before. But look on the bright side. It's a beautiful day to die. Now who's going to die first?"

"How about you," Gohan said charging at the tyrant with his sword drawn. The demi-Saiyan swung the sword right at Frieza's head trying to end the fight before it got out of hand.

Unfortunately for the young warrior, Frieza was too fast for him and dodged out of the way punching him in the stomach before he even saw the movement. A second later he snapped the sword in half. "I'm impressed," he said. "I was going to put on a show for you raising my power but using this insignificant amount of power it's not really necessary."

_Insignificant amount?_ Gohan thought. _This could be bad._ The young Saiyan charged back at the tyrant and threw a punch at his chest. Frieza redirected the blow and delivered a punch of his own to Gohan's stomach. The young warrior recovered quickly and brought a foot up into Frieza's jaw with incredible force.

"Not bad that even hurt a little. No one has hurt me in a long time. Good old memories of dad. But then he got too busy to pay any attention to me. Anyway I'm going to kill you for that." Before Gohan could even react, Frieza flew at him and backhanded him to the ground.

Gohan shot a small blast into the ground using it to stop his momentum and speed him back into the fight. The young demi-Saiyan kicked Frieza right in the face before the tyrant could even react.

"Amazing," Vegeta said dumbstruck. "Kakarot's kid's keeping up with Frieza in this state."

"Yeah," Krillin said. "But Frieza has a definite power advantage."

Frieza flipped over in mid air and fired a blast at Gohan stunning the boy momentarily. Using his distraction wisely, Frieza charged in and delivered a devastating blow to Gohan's face sending him flying to the ground.

Gohan screamed in pain as he hit the ground and stopped moving.

"Well that was interesting but apparently you're not as strong as you need to be."

Gohan wiped a trickle of blood from his face as he got up slowly.

"I guess I'll just have to play with one of you're friends instead." Frieza charged at Krillin and head butted him sending one of his horns through the warrior sending Dende, who was clinging to Krillin in fear, flying. Blood seeped from the wound in Krillin's chest as the life began to slip from him. Frieza simply laughed as he shook his head and sent the bald warrior into the watery depths nearby.

"I'll kill you," Gohan shouted jumping up from the ground with amazing speed. They boy delivered a punch to the tyrant before Frieza could even react. Before he could begin to recover Gohan threw a flurry of kicks and punches each one connecting with devastating force. Blood flew from Frieza's mouth as Gohan's fist landed itself in his stomach. Gohan quickly brought both hands above his head and down on Frieza's head sending him to the ground.

Frieza wiped some blood from his mouth and looked up. "Well I'm impressed. I might have more trouble…"

"Masenko ha," Gohan shouted before Frieza could even finish. The blast hit the tyrant full force creating a huge explosion. Gohan began to throw blast after blast into the crater. Finally after a few minutes a tired Gohan stood floating in the air almost completely drained of power.

Vegeta gasped as the smoke cleared and he saw Frieza slowly getting to his feet.

"Not bad that actually hurt a lot. But if you think that that was enough to finish me you're mistaken." Frieza looked up where Gohan floated panting for breath. "But I see that you're all out of energy. That's too bad. I guess you die now then." Frieza charged at Gohan and elbowed him right in the face before delivering a flurry of kicks and punches to the young warrior.

A beaten and bloody Gohan fell to the ground. Frieza floated down to the young warrior and put a foot on his head. "Now I'll crush the life out of you once and for all."

A/N: Aren't I evil leaving a cliff hanger like that. I guess I could kill Gohan off here and make him more powerful through other world training. That's really a good idea too. I might do that. Let me know what you think. If I get enough people wanting it to go one way or the other it might change the way I'm planning on doing this. Then again it might not. And being nice again if I get enough responses about 35 I'll post the next chapter ASAP.

**Power levels**

Gohan  
1.2 million  
2 million (in a blind rage)  
Krillin  
45,000 (after pushing himself and meditating to unlock power with Gohan)  
Vegeta  
300,000

600,000 (max)

Piccolo  
300,000 (with weights)

1.5 million (After fusing with Nail with weights)

2 million (W/o weights)

Frieza  
500,000 (first form)  
1.5 million (second form)

Please read and** REVIEW!**


	22. Final Form at Last

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

A/N: Here's this weeks update. I hope no one is disappointed by what's going to happen. I couldn't please everyone and it was about an even split so I just went with what I had planned anyway. But don't worry there is a reason behind my madness if you want to call it that.

Summary: What if Goku had been more involved in training Gohan at an early age? This story starts at the beginning of dbz.

**Chapter 22**

Frieza stood above Gohan ready to crush the young Saiyan. "What's the matter, Vegeta," Frieza said. "Too scared to move?"

Vegeta just stared there speechless as he watched the tyrant grind his foot into the boy's head. _What difference does it make?_ he thought. _The boy's as good as dead anyway. Then I'm next._

Before Frieza could bring his foot down for a final blow a rushing sound came from the water as Krillin leapt out of his supposed watery grave and shouted. "Destructo Disc." The disc of energy sped toward Frieza but the monster was too fast. Frieza leapt out of the way just seconds before the energy would have ripped him to pieces.

"You, how are you still alive?"

"Let's just say I'm a quick healer," Krillin said pointing to where his skin was back to normal under his torn armor. The monk let out a shout gathering all the power he possibly could hold. A great white aura surrounded him as the power kept coming. _This could hurt going this far beyond my limits. But I need all the power I can get._ Finally after a few minutes the power-up was over and Krillin charged at the tyrant and threw a kick at Frieza's head.

Frieza simply stood there as the blow hit and laughed. "Nice try but you're far too weak to even hurt me."

_What's he hoping to accomplish with that? With that power there's no chance he'll beat Frieza._

_I've got to keep him busy long enough for Dende to heal Gohan_, Krillin thought as he charged back in at Frieza.

"That's enough," Frieza shouted as he backhanded Krillin away. "I don't know how you survived earlier but I won't make the same mistake twice."

"That's enough," a voice said from behind Frieza.

The tyrant turned and saw Piccolo standing behind him with his cape blowing in the wind. "Who are you to be giving me orders?"

"I'm your end," the Namekian replied.

"What makes you think that you're any different than the rest?"

Piccolo charged forward and punched Frieza right in the face sending the tyrant sprawling back.

"So there's more to you than appears," Frieza said wiping some blood from his lips and licking his hand. "But you will die like the rest.

"That's where you're wrong," Piccolo said. "You're not even as powerful as I am." The Namek charged back at Frieza and threw a flurry ok kicks and punches. Frieza blocked or dodged most of them and returned a few of his own. The two warriors fought faster and faster.

Frieza finally pushed Piccolo back with a hard kick. "You see you fool. You have no chance of winning."

Piccolo laughed. "I'm just getting warmed up." The Namek threw his turban and cape to the side and charged back at Frieza. Piccolo buried a fist in the tyrant's stomach doubling him over in pain. Then he came back up with a knee to the face making Frieza bite his own tongue and fall crashing to the ground.

"That's it," Frieza said getting to his feet. "I'm through playing around. I could beat you without doing this but I want you to know how hopeless you're plight really is." The tyrant let out a scream and raised his power once again. The back of his head stretched out in a wicked deformity and his body became covered with spikes. The two horns that once defined his person also disappeared.

"Now you'll die." Frieza charged at Piccolo and delivered a devastating blow to the Namekian.

Piccolo stumbled back in shock and surprise putting up his arms to block a follow-up blow. But it never came.

Instead Frieza raised his finger and shot a beam of energy at the Namekian warrior. The beam hit and pierced right through his arm sending a bit of cloth and blood flying from the new wound. Frieza fired beam after beam at Piccolo each doing more damage than the first. Finally Piccolo fell to the ground unconscious.

Gohan got up and looked at his hands. "Thanks Dende, I feel awesome now." The young demi-Saiyan looked up and saw Piccolo getting the beating of his life at the hands of Frieza. "This is bad." Gohan shot off the ground and at Frieza kicking the tyrant right in the face before he could deliver another blow to Piccolo. Gohan threw a hard right at Frieza's face sending the tyrant flying back. Before he could hit the ground Gohan appeared behind him and kicked him into the ground. "Masenko HA!" Gohan shouted sending the beam of energy at the tyrant. The beam pushed Frieza back into the ground almost immediately and exploded.

When the dust cleared, Frieza was still in one piece though. "That was close. I'll have to watch that kid. He's stronger than any Saiyan I've ever seen." He turned to Gohan. "Now you'll die. I'm going to show you my ultimate form" Frieza began to scream as he powered up.

"Quick cue-ball," Vegeta said.

Krillin looked over.

"I need you to attack me and beat me close to death."

"What?"

"Then we can have your little Namekian friend heal me and I'll be strong enough to beat Frieza. Or at least strong enough to help the boy beat him."

"Ok," Krillin charged a hand full of ki and sent it through Vegeta's abdomen.

Vegeta stumbled over to where Dende was. "Now heal me like you did the others."

"No," Dende said. "I won't do it. You're evil."

"Please," Krillin said. "It's the only way."

Dende began to run the other way before stopping and healing Piccolo. The taller Namekian got to his feet. "Thanks."

"I didn't do it for you," Dende said. "I did if for Nail."

"Now go heal Vegeta," Piccolo said in Nail's voice. "We'll need his help."

"Alright," Dende said with hesitation.

A few minutes later Vegeta got up and kicked Dende. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood. Now that I'm a Super Saiyan I'll beat Frieza easily."

Frieza screamed as his outer shell burst open and his new form appeared. He was back to his normal height and his skin was all white. Purple spots accented his head and his knees and elbows. "Now that's better. Now you have no chance of winning."

-Dbz-

_That power's incredible,_ Goku thought as he floated in his tank. _I need to heal quickly. Hang on guys I'll be there soon._

-Dbz-

"You're wrong Frieza," Vegeta said. "I'm a Super Saiyan now. I'll beat you easily."

"Come now, Vegeta," Frieza said. "That Super Saiyan garbage has gotten old. I'm about out of patience."

Vegeta looked over to Gohan. "Stay out of this boy."

"Alright," Gohan said. "He's all yours."

"You pathetic monkeys don't realize that I'm using only a fraction of my power. You don't stand a chance."

Krillin looked at Gohan. "Do you think Vegeta can beat him?"

Gohan looked back at the monk. "He doesn't stand a chance."

"Then why aren't you helping him?" Krillin asked.

"If I fought Frieza now I'd be an even match for him at the power he's displaying. But I can sense a huge amount of power buried within him. I hoping Vegeta keeps him distracted long enough for my dad to get here."

"But what if Vegeta gets killed," Krillin said.

"Good riddance," Piccolo said.

"No," Gohan said. "I'll step in before that happens but I need time to try to perfect something first. I hope Vegeta can give me that time."

"I think I know what you have in mind," Piccolo said. "It's not as easy as it looks."

"I know," Gohan said. "But I think I can get it right now."

Vegeta stared down at Frieza. "Let's do this."

**Power levels**

Gohan  
3 million (after Dende heal)  
Krillin  
75,000 (pushing himself beyond his limits in the fight with Frieza.)  
Vegeta  
600,000  
2.5 million (after Dende heal)

Piccolo  
1.5 million (After fusing with Nail with weights)  
2 million (W/o weights)

Frieza  
1.5 million (second form)  
2.5 million (after transforming to third form)

3 million (final form suppressed 2.5 of full power)

Please read and** REVIEW!**


	23. Goku vs Frieza

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

Summary: What if Goku had been more involved in training Gohan at an early age? This story starts at the beginning of dbz.

**Chapter 23**

Frieza shot out a small beam of energy right past Vegeta's head.

"You missed you loser," Vegeta said with a cocky grin.

"You weren't what I was aiming at," Frieza replied. Suddenly all the warriors' faces fell except for Frieza. For there laid Dende pierced through the heart by Frieza's beam. "There will be no more healing today."

Gohan cringed trying hard to restrain himself from charging Frieza. _I need to concentrate. Then maybe I'll be able to make him pay._

"You're next Frieza," Vegeta said as he charged at the lizard. The prince came around with a right hook but Frieza raised his arm and blocked the blow with relative ease.

"Is that all you've got, Vegeta?" Frieza asked as he brought his tail around and hit Vegeta upside the head sending the Prince of all Saiyan sprawling.

"Not hardly," Vegeta said as he flipped and pushed off at Frieza. The flame-haired warrior connected full force with a kick to the tyrant's face. "Now feel the power of a Super Saiyan. Gallic Gun HA!" The purple beam of energy shot at Frieza with incredible speed but Frieza was gone before it hit.

Frieza appeared behind Vegeta and punched him in the back of the head before the Prince could even react. "Super Saiyan huh? Don't make me laugh."

"DIE!" Vegeta shouted as he fired another blast at Frieza. The tyrant simply floated effortlessly out of the way. Vegeta fired blast after blast at the dictator but it was all futile. Frieza dodged every one of them with ease.

"Really Vegeta this is pathetic. I'm barely using much more than 1 or maybe 2 percent of my power and you can't even keep up.

"Did he say 1 percent of his power?" Krillin stammered.

"Yeah," Gohan said. "This looks really bad. But look on the bright side. Maybe it's 2 percent that would cut his max in half."

"That would still make him fifty times more powerful than powerful than you," Piccolo reminded the boy.

"Let's just hope Goku gets here quickly," Krillin said.

"Yeah it looks like we'll need him," Gohan said.

Back in the battle Frieza wrapped his tail around Vegeta and began strangling him. The evil tyrant slammed the Saiyan into the ground over and over and then held him up to gloat. "Not so tough now are we."

"That's it I'm going in," Gohan said stepping forward.

"No," Piccolo said. "You won't stand much of a chance. You'd just be throwing your life away."

"Vegeta will die if I don't. I'm the only one who can save him right now." Gohan leapt forward at the evil tyrant and in less then an second planted his fist right in Frieza's face.

Frieza stumbled back in surprise dropping the unconscious Vegeta. "It's you again. This time I'll kill you for sure."

-Dbz-

Back at Frieza's ship a few lights blinked. _I'm healed_, Goku thought to himself. A ki blast later he was outside of the tank and quickly putting on a new gi. A few seconds later he was flying toward the battle. "I'm coming guys."

-Dbz-

Gohan jumped to the left as Frieza's tail came at him. The young demi-Saiyan came around with and hard kick to the tyrant's face causing him to go flying back. Gohan quickly shot several blasts at the tyrant before he could recover.

Frieza dodged to the left and looked up just in time to see Gohan's fist coming right at his head. The blow connected full force and sent Frieza tumbling backward. The evil alien stopped himself in midair and growled. "I'm impressed that you could even keep up. Apparently you are a much better warrior than Vegeta even at such a young age. But that is why you have to die. I think I'm through with my warm-up."

_I can feel dad's ki coming and he's stronger than ever,_ Gohan thought. _I need to stall a little longer._ "I think I could use a little bit more warm-up if you don't mind," he said.

"I think I'll kill you now," Frieza said charging up a dearth beam on his finger.

"That's enough," Goku said landing beside his son. "I'll take it from here."

"Stay out of this," Frieza said. "I'll kill you when I'm done with the boy."

"No," Goku said getting in a fighting stance. "You'll face me first."

"Kakarot," Vegeta said coming to for a moment. "Defeat Frieza for me and for our whole race. He's the one that destroyed our home planet. And worse yet he made me into what I was. I really had no choice but to obey his orders for all those years."

"Would you shut up already," Frieza said firing his death beam through Vegeta's heart mortally wounding the Saiyan Prince. "There that's better."

"He couldn't even defend himself," Goku said in an angry voice. The Saiyan walked over and blasted a hole in the ground and put Vegeta in it and threw some dirt over him. After he was done he turned back to Frieza. "Now, let's finish this."

"Very well," Frieza said. "If you want to die today monkey, it'll save me the trouble of hunting you down. I don't know how two more monkeys survived without me knowing but I'll fix that error."

Goku charged at the evil tyrant throwing a punch into Frieza's gut sending him flying momentarily back. The Saiyan was behind the lizard in and instant bringing both fists down on his head and sending him into the ground hard.

"Not bad," Frieza said floating out of his hole. "I was expecting another push-over like Vegeta, but you appear to be as strong as the boy. But you're still no match for me."

"We'll see," Goku said once more charging at Frieza. This time his fist passed right through the tyrant as Frieza appeared behind the Saiyan in an instant with an attack of his own. Before he could connect Goku phased out of sight and appeared a second later and threw another punch at Frieza's head.

Frieza blocked the blow with little trouble and threw a fist of his own at Goku. The two superpowers began to exchange blows at lightning speed.

"Amazing," Krillin said. "They're equally matched."

"Yeah," Gohan said landing beside Krillin and Piccolo. "I think they're both just getting warmed up."

"What makes you say that?" Krillin asked.

"Can't you feel their powers fluctuating like crazy," Piccolo said. "They're both raising their power as needed to keep ahead of attacks. If they were maxed out they wouldn't be doing that."

Goku grinned as he dodged another one of Frieza's punches. Despite all that was at stake in this fight he was having fun. The full-blooded Saiyan brought his fist around at the tyrant but phased out of sight at the last second. From up and behind Frieza, Goku could see the tyrant trying to find him. _He must not be able to sense power levels,_ he thought. _I can use this._ Before Frieza could locate him Goku kicked him hard right in the head sending him flying into a mountain.

The mountain crumbled under the force of the impact but Frieza got up unharmed. "I'm impressed that you even managed to land a blow like that. But see if you can block this." Frieza used his telekinesis and began to levitate several large boulders. Suddenly he flung them all at Goku at amazing speed.

The Saiyan warrior began to dodge all the stones with amazing speed. Finally Goku pushed off one of the larger stones and gathered some energy in his hands and fired it through the remaining boulders and at Frieza.

The explosion rocked the tyrant but did no damage. "Well," Frieza said. "I'm through playing around." He fired a ball of energy at Goku which engulfed the Saiyan and trapped him inside.

"What?" Goku said. "I can't move."

Frieza appeared behind him and kicked the ball of energy hurting Goku in the process. A split second later he appeared in its path again and kicked it. The ugly tyrant began to play a nice game of kick Goku around. "When this ball hits anything but me it'll be bye-bye." Suddenly Frieza slammed the ball as hard as he could toward the ground and simply watched.

The ball hit with amazing force creating a monster explosion that rocked the whole area. "Goku," Krillin shouted from the sidelines.

"Well that's the end of that," Frieza said.

"That was close," Goku said from behind Frieza. "I'll have to watch that trick."

"What how?" Krillin asked.

"He outran the explosion," Piccolo replied.

Gohan just watched in silence staring at his father with a very intent expression on his face.

"I'm impressed," Frieza said. "But I'm through going easy on you."

"I'm through warming up too," Goku said getting into a fighting stance and letting his power rise.

"Let's get started then," Frieza replied also letting some of his power out.

**Power levels**

Gohan  
3 million (after Dende heal)

Krillin  
75,000

Vegeta  
2.5 million (after Dende heal)

Piccolo  
2 million

Goku  
3 million (healed)

Bursts of 6 million (while fighting Frieza still warming up using a x2 Kaioken)

Frieza  
3 million (final form suppressed 2.5 of full power)

Bursts of 6 million (using about 5 of his power warming up)

Please read and** REVIEW!**


	24. No more holding back

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

Summary: What if Goku had been more involved in training Gohan at an early age? This story starts at the beginning of dbz.

**Chapter 24**

Frieza laughed, "It's been awhile since I used this much power but I doubt you'll last long enough to appreciate it." The evil tyrant charged at Goku throwing a fast punch at the Saiyan's face.

To his surprise Goku blocked the punch with little trouble and brought his knee up into the changeling's gut catching him by surprise. Goku wasted no time and brought an elbow around into Frieza's face causing a small trickle of blood to appear. Goku finished the combo with a ki blast right into Frieza's face sending the tyrant flying away at high speed.

Frieza recovered quickly enough though, and wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth and grinned. "I thought you were bluffing like Vegeta was," he said. "But I see that you actually have some power. But you're still no match for me."

Goku paid no attention to the vile creature's taunts and charged at him in bare seconds throwing another punch at his head.

This time Frieza was more prepared and parried the blow with little trouble and sent a few punches of his own at the Saiyan but none connected. The two titans continued to exchange blows neither one gaining the upper hand.

"Man, this is intense," Krillin said. "I never knew your dad was so powerful. Just wait until he uses the Kaioken and Frieza will be gone."

"He's already using the Kaioken to multiply his power by 10," Gohan replied. "And if Frieza's boasts are right he's still only at a quarter of his full strength."

"Don't worry kid," Piccolo interjected. "He's probably full of hot air."

"But where's Goku's red aura," Krillin stammered.

"He's concentrating on keeping all the power and not wasting any," Piccolo replied. "He knows he'll need all he can use."

"Oh."

-Dbz-

On King Kai's planet a similar conversation was happening. "You mean Goku's already using the Kaioken x10?" Yamcha stammered.

"That's right," King Kai replied. "And Frieza's still just warming up."

"Goku's wearing weighted clothing isn't he," Yamcha rationalized. "He's still got that up his sleeve."

"I'm afraid not," King Kai replied. "He knew he'd need his all in this fight. His clothing is just really sturdy, not weighted."

Suddenly the warriors heard a rustling in the house. "What's that?" Tien said.

Five figures came out of the house and started doing ridiculous poses.

"Guldo"

"Jeice"

"Burter"

"Recoome"

"Captain Ginyu"

"Together we're the Ginyu force," they finished.

"This is the great Ginyu force," Tien said skeptically.

"You'll pay for that comment," Recoome shouted as he charged at the three-eyed warrior.

Tien brought up his arm and blocked the punch with no trouble at all. The triclops then brought a fist of his own forward into Recoome's stomach doubling over the alien in an instant.

"How'd you do that?" Yamcha asked.

"I just reacted," Tien said. "I guess I've gotten quite a bit faster."

"And stronger too," Chiaotzu added. The three Z-warriors looked over to where Recoome was still holding his stomach.

"It's still five to three though," Yamcha said.

"We can take them," Tien said.

-Dbz-

Goku backed away from Frieza breathing hard. _This fight is starting to take its toll. I'm having to use a x10 Kaioken just to keep up._

Frieza just stood and waited for a minute. The tyrant wasn't even breathing hard yet. "I'm impressed," he said. "You've managed to keep up pretty good. But now I'm going to use half of my full strength." Suddenly the ground began to shake as a great aura surrounded Frieza as his power rose even higher than before. Bolts of lighting flashed around him on the planet as he completed his power-up.

Goku, not being intimidated, charged at the evil tyrant with a kick to his face. His foot passed through thin air as Frieza appeared behind him faster than he could follow. The evil tyrant hit Goku in the back of his head with his tail sending the Saiyan sprawling. Frieza appeared behind him and back handed him the other way.

Goku went crashing into the ground hard making a huge crater. Slowly the Saiyan warrior pulled himself to his feet and wiped some blood from his mouth as he felt his control over the Kaioken slipping.

Frieza landed by him and laughed. "You fool. Can't you see I'm way more powerful than you? If you give up now I'll kill you quick."

Goku got to his feet. "I don't care if you're a million times stronger than me," he shouted, "I will defeat you." With a flare of a slight red aura Goku charged back at Frieza and began throwing kicks and punches wildly.

The tyrant simply leaned his body out of the way, easily avoiding every one of them. "You're pathetic," he spat at the Saiyan. "No monkey can equal my power." With that said Frieza moved in faster than Goku could even see wrapping his tail around the Saiyan's neck cutting off his air supply. After banging him into the ground a few times, Frieza finally threw him to the ground hard.

Goku got shakily to his feet. "I guess I have no choice but to try a x20." Suddenly his aura exploded in red as he shouted, "Kaioken x20." In an instant he charged Frieza catching the tyrant by complete surprise. Goku punched Frieza and sent him flying back and up into the sky. Before the evil one could even correct his flight, Goku began charging energy in his hands. "Ka… me… ha… me… HA!" he shouted shooting the great blue beam at Frieza."

Unfortunately for Goku, Frieza had regained his composure by this time and he backhanded the blast away with little trouble. He then looked down at his hand that was now burnt just a little. "I'm impressed. You almost got me with that one. But now you die."

Goku slumped slightly. That last Kaioken had taken a lot out of him. He didn't even have the strength to try to block when Frieza's knee flew into his stomach. Goku fell on to the ground hard only to be beaten more by Frieza.

From the sidelines Gohan watched in horror as he witnessed his father being tortured. He clenched his fists as he saw Frieza drive another punch into his father's gut. _I have to do something_, he thought. _But I'm not strong enough._ The boy's power began to involuntarily rise as he watched the lizard beat on his father and his aura expanded slightly and his hair blew around in a slight wind. His hair flickered between its normal black and gold for a split second as Gohan's body took on more power.

Gohan's fit of rage was interrupted when he heard Krillin say, "Goku's got a plan. He's going to use the spirit bomb."

Gohan looked over where sure enough Goku stood in front of Frieza with his hands raised up in the air beginning to gather energy in the sky behind the tyrant.

Frieza just stood there dumbstruck at this move. _What's that stupid Saiyan doing?_ He then shrugged. _ It's not like it matters, he'll be dead soon anyway._

Gohan looked over to Piccolo and Krillin now quite a bit calmer. "Dad's going to need time to build up that attack," he said. "I'll try and buy that time. You two stay out of the fight." Gohan clenched his fists at his side and pushed as much power to the surface as possible. It wasn't nearly as much as he'd had a second ago when he'd almost lost it but it was still better than nothing.

Goku held his hands up in the air. _Everyone in the Solar System, please share you're energy with me._ Bits and bits of energy slowly began to gather into the ball in the sky.

-Dbz-

Jeice and Burter charged in at Yamcha with a punch from each side but the human from earth was one step ahead of them. They blinked in surprise as the fighter blocked the blows with little trouble. "What?" Jeice said in confusion. "It's like that fool on Namek. How'd did so many fighters get so close to our strength?"

King Kai stepped forward. "That would be because of my training."

Chiaotzu cleared his throat, "Gohan never trained under you."

The Kai elbowed the little emperor in the ribs. "Be quiet about that."

"But he didn't."

"But he was trained by one of my student's."

"Before you trained him," Chiaotzu replied.

King Kai fumed off mad, "Fine beat these guys by yourselves."

Yamcha moved his head out of the way just bare seconds ahead of Burter's fist. The warrior from earth then brought his own fist forward into the alien's stomach doubling him over. Unfortunately in the process he left himself open an uppercut from Jeice. Yamcha stumbled back in surprise but quickly got his stance back. _I can't underestimate these guys. I have to keep my guard up._

"Quit fooling around with these guys," Tien said.

"It's not as easy as it looks to finish them off."

"All you have to do is throw them into those yellow clouds and they'll be in hell where they belong."

"Oh yeah," Yamcha said. The warrior grabbed Burter by the arm and swung him around into his partner momentarily stunning Jeice. With a free rein at Burter, Yamcha swung him and threw him off the planet and into hell where he belonged. Seconds later a stunned Jeice joined him.

"How could you do that to Jeice and Burter?" Recoome said fumed. "I'll kill you for that."

"You're not even as strong as them," Guldo pointed out.

"That's why you're going to hold him still for me."

Guldo grinned, "Sounds good."

Yamcha grinned, "I'm not worried."

Chiaotzu stepped forward. "Let me handle these two. You had your turn."

"Fine by me," Recoome said. "I'll kill you're little friend first." He turned to Guldo. "Quick, hold him still."

Guldo concentrated for a second trying to use his telekinesis on the little emperor but frowned. "Recoome he's blocking it somehow."

It was already too late. Recoome had reached the little emperor and thrown a punch. Chiaotzu tilted his head to the side and grabbed Recoome's outstretched arm and swung him around sending him to join his teammates. Then the little emperor turned and delivered his own physic blast at Guldo sending him to join Recoome.

"Very impressive," an amazed Captain Ginyu said. "It appears I now have openings in the Ginyu force. Do you want to join?"

"I don't think so," Tien replied. "You're all evil and pathetically weak anyway."

"Is that so," Captain Ginyu replied. "I'll take all of you on at once."

"As fun as that'd be," Tien said. "I can handle you myself."

'Finish him quickly,' Chiaotzu said telepathically. 'Remember about his body switch technique that King Kai told us about. Don't give him a chance to use it.'

"Right," Tien said.

"What?" a confused Captain Ginyu asked.

Tien didn't give him a chance to answer and charged forward throwing a punch right into the Captain's face. He followed the move up with a knee to the stomach and finally came down with both fists on his head.

Captain Ginyu found himself lying on the ground in pain before he even knew what was happening. He grinned to himself. _This one must be the strongest. All I have to do is steal his body._

Before the captain could even finish that thought, Tien grabbed him by the arm and threw him to join his men in hell. "Well that takes care of that."

King Kai grinned. "I'm proud of how you handled that. I told King Yemma that there was no problem with letting the Ginyu force come here."

"Letting the Ginyu force come here," Tien said. "You invited them?"

"No they escaped."

"That's not what it sounds like."

"Does it matter you passed the test…ah handled them alright."

"He's right," Yamcha pointed out. "It was no problem."

"I don't know," Tien said. "If I hadn't caught him by surprise, that Captain Ginyu guy could have put up a pretty decent fight."

"Him," Yamcha said. "He's a pushover."

"He's about the same strength as you," Tien replied. "Are you calling yourself a pushover?"

"No, I'm more skilled."

"You're still no match for me if that Captain Ginyu guy wasn't."

"That's it you're going down," Yamcha said as he charged Tien. The two warriors began to exchange blows in a now friendly spar.

-Dbz-

Frieza finally became bored with waiting around to see what the crazy monkey was up to. He charged up a blast ready to finish him off when suddenly he heard a voice.

"Kaioken x10," Gohan shouted as his aura exploded in red and began to wave wildly. _I hope I got this right from watching dad._ The young demi-Saiyan flew at a surprised Frieza landing a hard kick into the evil one's stomach catching him by surprise.

Frieza got up off the ground and dusted himself off. "So there's more than one monkey that's in a hurry to die today."

A/N: Ok let me know what you think. And I have another request. I'd like to have people let me know in their reviews whether or not they want the Garlic Jr. Saga or not. I don't really see the point in writing about it in great detail since with Gohan's added power it's basically going to be no contest. But if enough people want it I will write it. Right now I've already written in a skip in to the Trunks Saga basically doing a short summary about what happened. If you think that's enough let me know or don't say anything at all. If you really want to see Garlic Jr. let me know and I may consider adding it in. It's still a couple of chapters away so I should be able to have it with no delays. Anyway I guess I'm done with my rant for now so Read and Review.

**Power levels**

Gohan  
3 million (after Dende heal)  
15 million (in a blind rage almost going Super Saiyan)  
3.5 million (calmed back down but in control of more of his power)  
21 million (using a x10 Kaioken and losing a lot of it though a flaring aura.)

Krillin  
75,000

Piccolo  
2 million

Goku  
3 million (healed)

30 million (Kaioken x10)

60 million (Kaioken x20)

Frieza  
30 million (final form suppressed 25 of full power)

60 million (50 of max)

Yamcha  
120,000

Tien  
150,000

Chiaotzu  
54,000

Guldo  
10,000

Recoome  
40.000

Burter  
45,000

Jeice  
50,000

Captain Ginyu  
120,000

Please read and** REVIEW!**


	25. The Power of the Super Saiyan

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

Summary: What if Goku had been more involved in training Gohan at an early age? This story starts at the beginning of dbz.

**Chapter 25**

Gohan stood in a defensive stance holding onto the Kaioken x10 while the technique sent excruciating pain through his whole body. _I have to buy enough time for dad to gather the needed energy._ Gohan brought his hands up to his face and yelled, "Solar Flare." Using the moment of blinding light to his advantage, Gohan surged forward with a knee to Frieza's face.

The tyrant went flying back blinded and confused. _How had that kid managed to catch me off guard like that?_

The changeling was brought out of his thoughts when another fist hit him right in the back. Piccolo brought his knee up to match the previous blow. The blows didn't do much damage but the distracted the now half blind Frieza long enough for Gohan to deliver another quick blow Frieza's head.

Frieza went flying down into the ground hard creating a huge crater. A minute later the tyrant climbed to his feet and dusted himself off. "I must say I'm impressed with you're technique but did you really think you'd hurt me that easily?"

"Destructo Disc" Krillin shouted adding his signature move to a somewhat distracted Frieza. Frieza jumped out of the way and laughed. "That's not going to work." Unfortunately for him his arrogance was too early as the disk curved back around at the tyrant's back. Frieza noticed a fraction of a second to late as he got out of the way saving his life but losing the tip of his tail in the process. Frieza turned to the little monk with murder in his eyes.

_Shit,_ Gohan thought. _Krillin's gone and done it now. That's why I wanted him and Piccolo to stay out of this. There's only one shot left. I hope my body can handle this._ "Kaioken x15," Gohan's aura erupted with a flare of red as he charged in and kicked Frieza in the face before he could kill Krillin. "Your fight's with me," he said.

Frieza wiped a trace of blood from his lip. "Fine I'll kill you first." Frieza charged at Gohan and elbowed him in the face sending him flying back into the ground.

Before the young demi-Saiyan could even bring himself to his feet, he was lifted off the ground by Frieza and had another fist buried in his stomach. Blood spewed from Gohan's mouth as Frieza hit him over and over.

"Hang in there son," Goku whispered quietly. "It's almost ready."

Frieza lifted Gohan above his head and brought him down over his knee cracking a few bones in the process. "This time there's no little green man to make you better."

Gohan looked up seeing the growing spirit bomb in the sky. "Go screw yourself," he said to Frieza defiantly. Gohan hacked up some spit and sent it right into Frieza's face.

Frieza roared with anger at the insolent little monkey and brought his fist down into his defiant face with as much force as he could at his current power. Gohan lost consciousness as his nose broke and his skull was cracked.

_Gohan's power's dropping fast,_ Piccolo thought. He quickly charged up some ki on his fingers. "Special Beam Cannon," he shouted as he shot the beam at Frieza.

The tyrant was too fast and jumped out of the way taking a limp Gohan with him. Frieza brutally grabbed Gohan's right leg and snapped it like a twig. The lizard then sent his other fist into the small of Gohan's back cracking some more bones along the way. "Now to kill the insolent little brat," Frieza said.

Piccolo and Krillin took this opportunity to double team Frieza. The evil tyrant flared his aura displaying his power and sending the two helplessly back.

"I have to do something," Goku said. "I hope this works." He turned to Frieza, "look behind you moron."

Frieza looked up at the sky and stared in horror at the sight before him. The completed spirit bomb glowed brightly in Namek's sky. _So that's what the monkey was up to._

Goku brought his hands down sending the spirit bomb down at the evil one.

Frieza turned on pure reaction dropping Gohan and putting up his hands to block the energy.

Goku reacted instantly. _I hope this doesn't destroy my body._ "Kaioken x25," he yelled as he dived in at full speed catching his son before he even hit the ground. A split second later stood panting a safe distance away with Piccolo and Krillin as they saw Frieza be consumed by the spirit bomb. The energy created a huge crater in the ground for a few seconds before exploding.

"Yeah, Frieza's gone," Krillin shouted with joy. He then turned to Goku looking at the young Saiyan his best friend held. His face fell seeing the condition the young warrior, who'd become many times stronger than him, was in. "How is he?" he asked.

"He's alive but in bad shape," Goku replied.

"He saved us all," Piccolo said. "He's a hero. He thought nothing of putting his life on the line when he knew he was no match for Frieza."

"But how'd he use the Kaioken?" Krillin said scratching his head.

"He learned it from watching his dad fight Frieza using it," Piccolo replied. He turned to Goku, "I'll take him, you look exhausted."

"Yeah," Goku said handing his son over to his once mortal enemy. "I'm amazed his body withstood a x15 with out shutting down. My body barely withstood that x25 Kaioken I tried." Goku suddenly turned more serious. "But we need to get him to my ship in a hurry and get him patched up a bit."

Krillin's face suddenly lit up in horror. "We're in trouble guys."

Piccolo looked behind him expecting to see Frieza coming up from his now watery grave. "What is it?"

"Bulma," Krillin said. "She's going to kill us for leaving her behind."

"You fool," Piccolo exploded at the little man. "I thought Frieza was back. Don't scare me over anything that trivial again"

I don't know," Goku laughed. "Have you ever seen Bulma mad?"

"No," Piccolo said. "But I've seen Gohan mad. That's pretty scary."

"Only if he's mad at you," Krillin pointed out.

"We'll have to ask Raditz about that one," Goku joked.

"Well," Krillin said. "Next time you die you can ask him. And while you're there tell Frieza he looks like a sissy."

The three warrior's laughter was broken by a voice. "Why don't you tell me now?" a very dirty and slightly bruised Frieza said.

Krillin, Piccolo, and Goku all turned to see a look of hatred on Frieza's face. Krillin swallowed hard. _The spirit bomb didn't finish him. We're all screwed now._

"Did you really think that was going to work? All I had to do is power up to 75 of my max to shield myself from the blast." He turned to Krillin, "you'll be the first to die for that sissy comment," Frieza said. Frieza raised his hands up and raised Krillin off the ground in a telekinetic grip. Frieza slowly squeezed his fist shut causing Krillin's body to explode on the spot.

Goku looked on in horror as he saw his best friend die right before his eyes. Memories of Krillin and himself training under Master Roshi flashed before his eyes. Tears came to the Saiyan's eyes as the finality finally hit him. Krillin had been wished back by the Dragonballs already. With Guru dead, the Namekian Dragonballs were out of the question. Goku's body shook with rage as the finality of the situation finally hit him. He turned to Frieza. "You killed him. He couldn't even defend himself. You're slime. You deserve to be ground into nothing one cell at a time," Goku growled as his power began to rise uncontrollably.

"Oh," Frieza laughed. "The monkey lost his friend. How sad," Frieza turned to where Piccolo held an unconscious Gohan. "Now how about you lose your son next?"

"NO!" Goku shouted, emotion exploding inside of him as he pictured Gohan in Krillin's place. His power began to skyrocket uncontrollably as his white aura exploded outward. A great wind surrounded Goku and his hair began to defy gravity and stand up in a point similar to Vegeta's but with a few strands hanging down over his forehead. Almost immediately his hair began to flash gold as his eyes flashed between their normal brown and teal. "I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE," Goku shouted as his now golden aura exploded outward in a giant flash of light.

When the momentary blindness of the situation finally wore off, Frieza stared in horror. Standing before him was a very angry Goku. But he'd changed slightly. His hair now stood on end fully gold and his eyes were a solid teal. A slight golden aura still surrounded him but flared much less violently as he'd gained some control over his new power.

Goku turned to Piccolo and pointed, "Take Gohan away from here. I'll handle this monster."

Piccolo looked up at his friend in shock. The venom in Goku's words when he talked about Frieza was disturbing coming from the usually good natured Saiyan. He was acting more like Vegeta than himself. But his power was amazing. It dwarfed Frieza's power even if the vile creature's boasts were true. Piccolo nodded to his friend and took off toward the direction Goku had motioned the ship to be in.

"I don't think so," Frieza said charging toward the retreating duo. "I'm not done with you yet."

Goku materialized in front of the tyrant backhanding him away with ease. "Your fight's with me you son of a bitch. Don't you forget that."

Frieza got up off the ground and wiped some blood from his mouth and grinned evilly. "This must be the Super Saiyan Vegeta kept talking about. I'm not impressed. I'll show you my true power you foolish Saiyan."

Goku charged in and delivered another punch to Frieza's face sending the lizard sprawling. "I'm finished playing around. I don't intend to give you the opportunity to power up."

"Fool," Frieza said laughing. "I wasn't asking you're permission. The evil tyrant yell in as he drove his power higher. Great bolts of lightning came down from the heavens and struck his body. Almost instantly his muscles bulged and his power rose even further. When he was done he turned to Goku, "It doesn't take me that long to reach my max. In that few seconds you've wasted you've spelled your own doom."

"That's your max? I thought you were just getting started," Goku said stretching. "I was just about to step in and stop you but then you got done with such a pathetic power that I decided that it wasn't worth the time."

Frieza stared at the Super Saiyan in rage. "You'll die for that."

"Yeah that's what all evil villains say," Goku said stretching his body getting used to the new power rushing through him.

A/N: Here's a special update just for Christmas. Btw I've been considering maybe having Gohan and some of the other Z-warriors enter the 24th World Tournament right before the androids attack. I'd like it if people let me know what they think of that idea. Anyway Merry Christmas and I should have another chapter out by Thursday on the normal update schedule.

**Power levels**

Gohan  
3.5 million   
21 million (using a x10 Kaioken and losing a lot of it though a flaring aura.)  
30 million (using a x15 Kaioken and losing a lot of it though his aura.)

Krillin  
75,000

Piccolo  
2 million

Goku  
3 million  
75 million (using a x25 Kaioken to pull Gohan out of the way. Very brief control)  
150 million (Super Saiyan)

Frieza  
60 million (50 of max)  
90 million (75 of max)  
120 million (max)

Please read and** REVIEW!**


	26. The Battle Concludes

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

Summary: What if Goku had been more involved in training Gohan at an early age? This story starts at the beginning of dbz.

**Chapter 26**

Goku charged at Frieza throwing a flurry of kicks and punches at the tyrant. The evil one dodged a few of them but some managed to get through causing mostly superficial damage. The Super Saiyan drew back with a hard right hook at the tyrant but amazingly enough the evil one was out of the way before the blow hit.

Frieza retaliated with a swing of his tail, hitting Goku upside the head and sending him flying back. The changeling wasted no time in follow the falling Super Saiyan.

Goku had recovered from the blow by the time that Frieza reached him. He brought his foot around catching the alien right in the face before Frieza could stop himself. The Super Saiyan then grabbed Frieza's tail before the evil tyrant could use it for a weapon again and swung the changeling around into the ground hard. Goku sighed as he sent blast after blast at the evil one.

-Dbz-

Piccolo flew with the unconscious Gohan toward where Goku had told him the ship was. Suddenly he saw someone wandering the desert.

"Hey over here," Bulma shouted from below.

Piccolo groaned to himself. _Do I really have to save her?_ After a moment's thought he swept down and landed next to the blue haired girl.

Bulma's eyes widened when she saw the Namekian, "Piccolo, stay back." Her eyes finally landed on Gohan. "What did you do to Gohan?"

Piccolo groaned. _Why do I have to deal with shit like this?_ "Calm down girl," he said. "I'm taking Gohan back to Goku's ship. He needs medical attention. Frieza tore him up pretty bad."

"Gohan fought Frieza?"

"Yeah, the kid did pretty well too."

"Wait, where's Goku?"

"He's still fighting Frieza. He said to go ahead without him."

-Dbz-

Frieza floated out of the hole in the ground and wiped some blood from his mouth. "I'm impressed you're stronger than I thought. But now you will die if I have to destroy the whole planet with you." The evil one raised his hand in the air and a small ball of red energy formed. The ball began to expand and it soon grew to an enormous size. "Catch this monkey." Frieza three the energy down toward the ground.

Goku couldn't move fast enough and the energy hit the ground and exploded causing the entire planet to shake. "You don't have as much energy as you think. You held back because you're afraid that you'd go with the planet."

"It doesn't matter. The planet will now explode in a matter of minutes. Even if you beat me, you can't breathe in space. You're doomed."

-Dbz-

King Kai concentrated as he worked on the telepathic connection. 'Kami, can you hear me?'

'Yes,' Kami replied.

'Good I need you to gather the Dragonballs.'

'Mister Popo has already gathered them. We had a feeling they would be needed.'

'Good I need you to wish back everyone killed by Frieza.'

'Wouldn't it be better to wait until after the fight is over?'

'No, I'm hoping that with the wish it brings Guru back as well. Then we can use the Namekian Dragonballs to wish everyone but Frieza off the planet.'

'But Guru died of natural causes.'

'No he died of a broken heart caused by the death of his people.'

'Okay,' Kami replied. 'It's worth a try.'

'I need to make one change to the wish,' Goku broke in telepathically. 'Wish everyone but me and Frieza off the planet. I need to finish this.'

'Reconsider Goku,' King Kai pleaded. 'We can form a plan.'

'Any plan we can come up with will end the same anyway. I need to finish this now.'

'Oh ok.'

-Dbz-

On earth there was a great burst of light as Shenron appeared in the sky over the look out. "You who have summoned me I shall grant you one wish within my power."

"I wish for everyone that was killed by the Tyrant Frieza or any of his men to be brought back to life," Mister Popo said.

"It is done," Shenron said as his eyes glowed red. "Farewell." With a burst of light the Dragon was gone.

-Dbz-

All across the planet Namek, people were rising up from their long rest. Up at Guru's house the Namekian Elder awoke once again.

'Can you hear me Guru?' King Kai said telepathically.

'Yes King Kai I can.'

'Good we need someone on the planet to use the remaining wish on the Dragonballs to wish everyone on Namek to Earth except Goku and Frieza.'

'Ok I know who is close.'

-Dbz-

'Dende, can you hear me my son?'

Dende looked up in surprise. 'Guru is that you?'

'Yes.'

'I thought you were dead, elder.'

'Yes, a wish was made to revive us all. Now I need you to go to Porunga and wish everyone on Namek except Goku and Frieza to the planet Earth.'

'Yes elder.' Dende took off toward the Dragon as fast as he could.

-Dbz-

Vegeta broke through the ground where Goku had buried him and looked over his body. _I'm alive and I feel great. I truly have become a Super Saiyan now._ His hopes of the amazing power dropped immediately as soon as he felt the two enormous powers fighting close by. The Saiyan Prince looked up into the sky where he saw a purple streak and a golden streak attacking each other in the sky. "Amazing, Kakarot has done it. He's become a Super Saiyan."

Vegeta flew closer to the battle and stared in awe. The two titans were moving at amazing speed. Finally Vegeta caught sight of Goku in all his Super Saiyan glory as he and Frieza stopped for a short breather.

Goku saw the Dragon appear in the sky. _All I have to do is stall a little longer then I everyone will be safe._

Frieza saw the distracted look on Goku's face and looked behind him and saw the Dragon. "It's back I can be eternal now." Frieza turned and sped toward Porunga with a burst of ki.

"Oh no you don't Goku said using his slightly superior speed to get ahead of the tyrant. Goku delivered a hard punch to Frieza's head sending him down to Namek's surface.

Frieza quickly pushed off from the ground and sped once again toward the Dragon. He reached Porunga bare seconds ahead of Dende. "Dragon I wish to be immortal."

Dende quickly said something in Namekian.

"It is done," the Dragon said.

Vegeta got to Porunga just in time to see his eyes glow red. Suddenly he disappeared as he and all the other residents of Namek were transported to Earth. Goku and Frieza stood over the surface of Namek alone.

"Well you beat him there," Goku said grinning. "But unfortunately for you the wishes have to be made in Namekian."

"I'll kill you and everyone on this planet," Frieza said in anger.

"We're the only ones on the planet," Goku said. "That wish moved everyone but you and me to Earth. Now I don't have to worry about holding back. Now we can finish this."

"You were planning this during the fight?"

"Yeah you weren't much of a challenge anyway."

"You insolent monkey, you'll die with this planet. I estimate that it has about two minutes left before it goes."

"That's plenty of time to beat you," Goku said as he charged in throwing a hard punch right into Frieza's face.

Frieza stumbled back from the force of the blow and was hit again and again before he could even begin to recover.

Goku charged in and continued to pummel the evil one mercilessly.

-Dbz-

Dende looked up as he appeared on the planet Earth. All around him were Nameks of all different sizes. His eyes almost immediately landed on Piccolo as he held the unconscious form of Gohan. "Oh my god, what happened to him?"

"He held off Frieza by himself. Frieza won."

Dende rushed over to Piccolo. "Put him down. I'll heal him." Dende placed his hands over the boy as his hands glowed green.

A few seconds later Gohan stood up and blinked his eyes. "Where's dad?"

"He's still on Namek." Piccolo told him.

Gohan looked around. "How'd we get back to Earth?"

"The Dragonballs," Piccolo said.

It didn't take long for Gohan to figure out the rest. "Why's dad still on Namek then?"

"He wanted to stay and finish his fight with Frieza."

"Didn't the spirit bomb work?"

"No it wasn't strong enough."

"But dad's no match for Frieza."

"He's a Super Saiyan now," Piccolo replied. "His power is amazing."

"I hope he's alright."

-Dbz-

Frieza picked himself up off the ground breathing hard. "I'll destroy you monkey."

"Don't make me laugh," Goku replied. "This fight's already over. You're power's dropping rapidly. You have no chance now."

"I'll kill you," Frieza said as he gathered two disks of energy in his hands and threw them at the Super Saiyan.

Goku flew up with amazing speed and easily dodged the attack but the two disks turned and veered back at him tracking him no matter where he went. Using his superior he flew around above and behind Frieza temporarily losing the disks.

The evil tyrant turned to face the Super Saiyan just in time to receive a punch to the face. "I'll kill you monkey," he said with rage.

"Look behind you," Goku said as he saw the energy disks coming at Frieza's back.

"Do you think I'm stupid enough to fall for that," Frieza said seconds before his own attack slice through him leaving him with only one arm and no legs. The tyrant fell to the ground now completely beaten with no energy left at all.

Goku turned and began to head toward his ship leaving Frieza to suffer from his own stupidity.

"Help me please," Frieza begged. "I'll die if you leave me here. Show some mercy."

"Like you showed Krillin mercy," Goku said with rage in his voice. "You deserve to die." Goku's face softened slightly. "But I'm not like you." He formed a small ball of energy in his hand and sent it to Frieza giving the evil one some of his energy. "Now you have enough energy to get off the planet."

Frieza stared in rage as the monkey began to fly away again. Using the energy Goku had given him he shot a blast at him.

"You fool," Goku said turning and firing a blast of his own at Frieza. The blast easily over took the changeling's and exploded into the ground.

-Dbz-

Dende looked around the Earth in confusion. "Some of the villagers are missing," he said.

"Of course you fool," Vegeta laughed. "They only wished back the ones Frieza had killed. The one's I killed are all still gone."

"You monster," Dende said charging Vegeta. He still hadn't gotten over Guru deciding to pass on leaving the Dragonballs to Moori moments ago. The pain of losing the father of the Nameks added to Vegeta's insult was too much for the little Namek.

Vegeta raised his fist ready to backhand the annoying little green boy away but suddenly an arm caught his.

"I don't think so," Gohan said letting go of Vegeta's arm. "Leave him alone."

"What are you going to do about it boy?"

"Go ahead and try it Vegeta," Gohan said. "I'm not scared of you."

Vegeta charged at the boy throwing a punch but Gohan was out of the way before it hit. Gohan came down with both fists on top of Vegeta's head driving the Saiyan Prince into the ground.

Vegeta picked himself up and wiped a trickle of blood off his mouth. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood boy or you'd be dead for that," he said as he stormed off his pride hurt. _When I become a Super Saiyan I'll wipe that smirk off that smart ass kid's face and then deal with Kakarot,_ Vegeta thought with a grin.

Gohan relaxed his guard as he saw Vegeta walk away. _It's just as well I really don't want to have to fight Vegeta right now anyway,_ he thought. He turned to the group of friends. He just hoped his dad was alright.

-Dbz-

Goku raced off Namek in Captain Ginyu's space pod as the planet exploded. The shock of the blast sent him out of control and knocked the Saiyan unconscious as he finally dropped out of Super Saiyan. _I'll be home as soon as I can,_ he thought.

**Power levels**

Gohan  
3.5 million  
4 million (after being healed by Dende)

Piccolo  
2 million

Goku  
3 million  
150 million (Super Saiyan)  
Vegeta  
3.5 million (after being brought back to life)

Frieza  
120 million (max)

Please read and** REVIEW!**


	27. It's not over yet

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

Summary: What if Goku had been more involved in training Gohan at an early age? This story starts at the beginning of dbz.

**Chapter 27**

Gohan ducked his head to the side as Piccolo's fist came at him. The young Saiyan reached out and grabbed his mentor's arm and pulled the Namekian toward him landing a knee in his stomach.

Piccolo doubled over in pain as the blow hit but he quickly recovered. In the few seconds he had before Gohan's fist connected with his head he reached up and took off his weighted cape and turban. The Namek leaned his head to the left and out of the way of Gohan's roundhouse kick by bare inches.

Gohan grinned as Piccolo got out of the way of his kick. Before he could follow up with a blow he raised an arm and blocked an incoming punch from Krillin. A second later Gohan's leg shot out on instinct alone and sent Krillin flying to the ground. It had been a few months since the incident on Namek and everyone had been wished back. Gohan still remembered the day the Dragon told him that his father had survived and couldn't be brought here right away due to safety reasons. _I hope dad gets back soon,_ he thought. _I miss him and I really do need someone that's a challenge to spar against to get stronger._ Gohan shrugged. He was amazed that his mother let him train at all but he really didn't give her much of a choice. He was either going to train with permission or without it. The whole fight with Garlic Jr. had helped to convince his mother that he needed to be strong just to protect the Earth since his father wasn't there at the moment. Luckily he'd been more than strong enough to smack that little imp around with little trouble. Gohan laughed. _He thought immortality would do him good. Even with the power of the Makio Star he was weak_. Piccolo's fist coming at the Saiyan brought him out of his musings. Gohan leapt out of the way bare seconds before the fist would have connected with his face.

"That'll teach you to pay more attention to your opponents during a fight," Piccolo scolded. As he continued to double team the young Saiyan with Krillin's help.

Gohan blocked the blows barely keeping up with his two friends. Right now his power was about equal to Piccolo's with the weights that he had holding him down. With Krillin added into the equation it was one hell of a workout. Gohan was amazed how much his power had increased in such a short time when he came back from the dead. That training with King Kai had really paid off. Gohan brought his arms up and blocked a blow from Piccolo only to receive a hit right to the face from Krillin. Gohan turned his head absorbing the blow and sent his foot out catching Krillin right in the gut sending the little monk flying.

Krillin hit the ground hard and wiped some blood from his hand as he watched Gohan and Piccolo continue to exchange blows almost equal. _Except that Gohan is still wearing his weighted clothing, _Krillin thought. _Well this should give him plenty of a workout. _"Kaioken x5," Suddenly a red aura surrounded the monk as his power shot up. As he charged back into the battle and smacked Gohan right in the face.

Gohan reeled from the blow. He looked over and saw Krillin enveloped in a red aura. _I should have known King Kai would have taught him that move. I bet he never quit asking after he saw how effective it could be. _Gohan recovered wiping some blood from his mouth. Shooting a small blast into the ground he shot himself up into the air and out of the way of Piccolo's fist. "Kaioken x2," he yelled as a slight red aura surrounded him and his power doubled.

Krillin and Piccolo both charged the young boy at the same time throwing kicks and punches wildly. But Gohan blocked most every blow with little trouble. The young Saiyan was grinning from ear to ear enjoying the thrill of a good spar like nothing else. Seconds later his expression turned sour. "Hold up," he told both of his companions as he let the power of the Kaioken fade. "Did you feel that energy coming?"

Piccolo turned his head to the sky and nodded. "It feels like Frieza."

Gohan landed on the ground and reached down and took off his weighted undershirt and wristbands and strapped on his new sword.

Krillin gave his friend a strange look. _Gohan almost never took off his weighted clothing._

Gohan looked back at Krillin almost reading his mind. "If it really is Frieza I'll need all the power I can get. "We all will."

"Yeah you're right," Krillin said still a little out of breath from the exertion of using the Kaioken at that level.

"Let's go," Piccolo said. The three warriors took to the air ready to intercept this new threat to the earth.

-Dbz-

Gohan, Piccolo, and Krillin landed in a clearing a few minutes later.

"So you felt it too?" Vegeta stated flatly. After spending some time in space taking over the remnants of Frieza's empire, he'd decided to return here and await Kakarot. He needed the other Saiyan to somehow unlock the power of Super Saiyan for himself.

"Yeah," Gohan said. "It's Frieza."

"Don't worry," Yamcha said landing with Bulma in his arms and Tien and Chiaotzu beside him. "Together we can take him." He turned to Vegeta and stared in amazement at the pink shirt the Saiyan Prince was wearing. "By the way nice shirt, Vegeta."

"A weakling like you will be of no use," Vegeta said in anger ignoring the comment about the shirt.

"I could whip your ass across this planet," Yamcha retorted.

"Hardly," Vegeta said laughing. "You're power is not even close to mine."

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve," Yamcha said. _With the Kaioken I'd kick his ass_.

"We'll have to see about that later won't we," Vegeta said with an evil smile. "But right now we need to keep our powers low so Frieza doesn't know we're here.

"Is that fear I hear, Vegeta," Tien said.

Vegeta grunted. "You have no idea how dangerous Frieza can be. Reach out and feel the depths of his power. He's not even bothering to hold back at the moment."

All of the human's faces fell except for Krillin's, who knew what to expect, when they felt the depths of Frieza's power. "That's impossible," Yamcha stammered.

"No, that's Frieza's power," Gohan said. "Stealth may be our only hope for the moment. "We may buy some time if he has to find us."

-Dbz-

A short distance away Frieza's spaceship set down and the lizard himself stepped out accompanied by his father, King Cold. Frieza was in his final form but his lower body as well as one arm was replaced with mechanical parts. Also parts of his head were robotic covering one eye. King Cold towered over his son being in his second form only. He looked similar to his son in that form except he had his armor on and had an amused look on his face.

Cold was the first to speak. "I don't see why you don't just destroy this whole planet."

"I must make that monkey suffer by destroying all his friends before he returns."

"Ok, whatever makes you happy?" _He's always been a bit whinny about this kind of stuff._

-Dbz-

"They're here," Gohan said. He and the other warriors were on a cliff looking over where Frieza had landed watching the alien from a distance with their power levels fully suppressed.

"What's going on?" Yamcha said finally catching up carrying Bulma.

"Quiet you foolish human," Vegeta said. "You'll give away our position."

"Ok," Gohan said. "Here's the plan. I need a distraction. You attack Frieza head on. Hopefully he'll be distracted enough to let me get a fatal blow in while he's distracted." _If I try a Kaioken x25 maybe I'll be fast enough. If my body holds out long enough for the attack that is._

"You want us to charge him?" Yamcha said with fear in his voice. "He'll kill use though."

"No," Vegeta said. "He'll toy with you for longer than it takes for the plan to be executed.

"I'm ready," Krillin said. "It'll be just like on Namek."

"You do know you died on Namek," Tien interjected.

"I meant before that."

"I'm ready when you are," Piccolo said.

"Alright on my mark," Gohan said. "Ready…" Suddenly a boy with lavender hair walked up to meet the aliens. "Wait," Gohan said. "Let's see how this plays out."

"But he'll be killed," Yamcha said. "If we act we should do it now."

"I have a feeling that kid is more powerful than he looks," Gohan replied.

"That weakling," Vegeta said. "I don't think so."

-Dbz-

Frieza looked on as he saw the boy appear out of nowhere right in front of them. "Well what do we have here?"

"You're end," the mysterious boy replied.

"Well father we have a comedian." He turned to one of his henchmen. "Blast him. I'm tired of him already."

The nameless henchman hit his scouter. "Only a level 5," he adjusted the gun that was on his arm that allowed someone as weak as him to shoot ki blasts accordingly. A second later he shot a blast at the boy.

The mystery man raised a hand and blocked the blast sending it into a mountain effortlessly.

The henchman stared in horror. "Impossible."

Frieza sent a hand through the failure's head ending his confusion along with his life. "He's hiding his power you fool," he said to the dead man. "You died for you're needlessly holding back." He turned to the rest of his henchmen. "Now kill him."

The men began to charge but before they had a clue about what was going on the boy was gone. In less than a second all of the henchmen fell on the ground dead as the boy landed and put his sword back in its sheath.

"I'm impressed," Frieza said. "You must be one of that monkey's friends that he wished back to life."

"I've only heard of Goku by reputation," the boy replied. "But he should be landing within the hour and only one of us will be here to meet him."

"You're right about one thing," Frieza said. "Only one of us will be here to meet him but I don't have time to waste on you. I need a pile of corpses as a welcoming present for that stupid monkey."

-Dbz-

"We should move now," Krillin whispered. "Our friend down there got rid of a lot of them for us. But he's in over his head."

"Those weaklings were never even worth figuring into the equation," Vegeta replied harshly.

"Besides he said that my dad would be here within the hour," Gohan said. "The best thing to do might be to stall as long as possible."

"And the kid is standing up to Frieza and seems to know a lot about what's going on," Piccolo added. "He surely has a plan of his own or something."

"Yeah I don't sense any fear coming from him," Gohan added. "It's almost like he doesn't think Frieza can possibly beat him."

-Dbz-

The mysterious stranger grinned at Frieza. "I think it's time you meet a real Super Saiyan. And I'm not talking about Goku." With a slight yell the boy's power began to grow at and enormous rate as he was enveloped in a golden aura. In a flash his hair stood up on end and turned golden as his eyes went from their normal blue to turquoise. The stranger grinned. "I'm sure you can see how hopeless it is for you now."

-Dbz-

"Impossible," Vegeta grumbled. "Kakarot, the boy, and I are the only Saiyans left."

"The boy has a name," Gohan said. "And apparently you're wrong. There's one more and he's more powerful than you and all of us for that matter."

"His power is amazing," Krillin said. "No wonder he wasn't scared. He's easily twice as strong as Frieza."

"Hopefully he's friendly after he's done with Frieza," Yamcha added.

"You said it," Tien seconded.

**Power levels**

Gohan  
3.5 million (with weights)  
8 million (Kaioken x2 with weights)  
4.5 million (w/o weights)

Piccolo  
2.75 million (with weights)  
3.5 million (w/o weights)

Krillin  
1 million (after intense training with King Kai)  
3.5 million (Kaioken x5 losing energy through his aura)

Vegeta  
4 million

Tien  
1 million

Yamcha  
875 thousand

Chiaotzu  
625 thousand

Frieza bot  
125 million

King Cold  
5 million (second form)

Frieza's henchmen  
Anywhere from 5 thousand to about 15 thousand (basically insignificant at this point)

Future Trunks  
5 (suppressed)  
5 million  
250 million (Super Saiyan)

Please read and** REVIEW!**


	28. Trunks vs Frieza

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

Summary: What if Goku had been more involved in training Gohan at an early age? This story starts at the beginning of dbz.

**Chapter 28**

Frieza laughed, "So this monkey can turn his hair a different color too. I'm not scared." The tyrant shot a powerful blast at the stranger but it was deflected as if it were nothing.

"You really need to learn how to read power levels," the stranger said with almost no emotion. "Then you'd see how hopeless fighting me would be."

"I'll destroy you for that," Frieza yelled in rage throwing an even bigger blast at the boy.

Just like the last one he deflected it with ease. "Okay I've given you two free shots. I'll give you one more and then it's my turn."

"Just finish him already," King Cold told his son.

"I will father," Frieza said embarrassed now. He rose up into the air high above the youth and gathered energy into his finger. Soon a little red ball of ki appeared above his finger. In no time at all it grew to an enormous size. "Now you'll die you fool. If you try to dodge this pitiful planet will die leaving you no air to breath so I win either way."

-Dbz-

"Oh no," Yamcha said. "He's done it now. We're all finished because of this."

"Quiet," Vegeta barked.

"Yeah," Gohan seconded. "He doesn't seem too concerned. "He's confident he can block the blast."

"But did you see the size of it?"

-Dbz-

Frieza let the blast go at the young stranger a few seconds later. The young man simply raised his hands up and caught the blast with little trouble. The blast pushed him back to the ground and his feet dug in making imprints in the desert floor. The blast continued to push the boy down until he was completely out of sight. Then suddenly it stopped. The giant red ball of ki began to slowly rise back up out of the ground as the boy appeared under it once again. With a grin he brought his knee up sending the ball back at Frieza with blinding speed.

The evil tyrant jumped out of the way at the last second and the ball flew by him to explode harmlessly in space.

"That's strike three the mysterious youth said in a low voice."

-Dbz-

"Amazing," Yamcha stammered.

"Told you so," Gohan said with a grin.

-Dbz-

The youth rose to the air slightly above Frieza. Moving his hands at an amazing speed he finally brought them in front of him and formed an energy attack. "Burning Attack," he shouted as he launched it at the now grounded Frieza.

The changeling jumped out of the way of the blast high into the air. Only to see the stranger above him with his sword held high.

The boy came down with the sword slashing through the evil tyrant in one easy stroke. Bringing the sword back up, he quickly sliced and diced the tyrant. Finally he brought his open palm up and disintegrated the pieces of the tyrant leaving no chance of the tyrant surviving.

A second later he dropped to the ground in front of King Cold. Before the other evil one could even raise a hand he blasted him to nothing with ease. With the work done now he turned and looked right at the Z-warriors hiding in the surrounding hills. "You can come out now."

Gohan leapt from his spot landing next to the stranger in an instant followed quickly by Vegeta, Piccolo, and Krillin. Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu came a second later with Bulma in tow.

"Goku should be here any minute now," the stranger said. "You're welcome to wait for him with me."

Almost on cue, another pod came shooting from the sky and landed nearby. The door to the pod opened and Goku stepped out dressed in some weird alien clothes. "Hey guys," he said with a grin. "How'd you know when I'd be back?"

"He told us," Krillin said pointing to the stranger.

Goku looked at him and didn't recognize him at all.

"He seems to know you," Gohan added.

"By reputation only," the stranger said. "Mind if I have a word with you Goku?"

"Sure," the Saiyan replied.

"Alone."

"Okay," Goku said as he floated to a place in the distance. Once they were out of hearing range of the others Goku spoke up first. "Okay what did you want to say?"

"First," the boy said. "My name is Trunks just to let you know."

"Nice to meet you Trunks," Goku replied. "You already seem to know who I am."

"Yes, but I need to know. Can you go Super Saiyan when ever you want?"

"At first it was off and on and out of control, but now I can control it."

"Go Super Saiyan now then."

Goku clenched his fists by his side and with a slight golden aura his hair stood up and was golden and his eyes were turquoise. "Okay now what."

Trunks grunted a little and then flashed into Super Saiyan himself. He reached back and brought his sword out of its sheath swinging at Goku.

The full-blooded Saiyan never moved an inch.

Trunks stopped the blade bare millimeters from Goku's head. "You didn't even try to dodge."

"I knew you'd stop."

"Okay this time I won't stop." Trunks once again swung his sword at Goku.

The Saiyan warrior reached up and using only his index finger pushed the blade to the side again and again. "You're still holding back he said."

"Well," Trunks replied. "I don't actually want to hurt you."

Goku lowered his power dropping out of Super Saiyan as Trunks did the same. "I do have a question for you. How'd you get so strong at such a young age?"

"I had a good teacher," Trunks replied.

"Who's that?"

"Gohan"

"Huh?"

"Let me explain," Trunks said. "I'm from the future. In three years two powerful androids will attack and destroy all of you and make life on earth a living hell."

"Whoa," Goku said. "That sounds bad."

"You don't even know the half of it. These androids are a lot stronger than Frieza and stronger than even me. When they attacked they destroyed the Z-warriors one by one. Vegeta was a Super Saiyan when they attacked and it did him no good. He fell to them just like everyone else. The only survivor was Gohan. To my knowledge he was the only one who ever matched their power, but it was still two on one and he lost one arm early on. He never stood a chance. I transformed to a Super Saiyan upon seeing him die by their hands. That was years ago and I've been training ever since but I'm still not strong enough."

"Do I die in the battle too?" Goku asked.

"No, you die before it. You catch a deadly heart virus to which there is no cure. You die a year before the androids even appear."

Goku clenched his fists at his side. "You mean I never even have a chance against them."

"Calm down," Trunks said reaching a capsule from his Capsule Corp jacket. "There's no cure now but there is in my time. Just take this when you start to get sick and you'll be fine. Hopefully one more Super Saiyan in the battle will make things better."

"Just one more question," Goku said. "If me and Vegeta are the only Saiyans left how does that explain you?"

"Vegeta is my father."

"Who's your mother then? Is it someone I know?"

"She's standing right over there."

"Bulma," Goku said in shock. "But how?"

"They will find each other trust me but if you say something it may not happen so please don't tell them."

"Your secret's safe with me," Goku said.

"I'm just glad I came in time to stop any early casualties from Frieza. Everyone's help may be needed."

"Oh that," Goku said. "I had that under control. He got about an hour lead on me but if things got bad I could have been here in seconds."

"How's that?"

"A technique I picked up on Yaardat. It's called Instant Transmission."

"Oh I see. I should have waited until you were alone and not risked the timeline as much then."

"Don't' worry it'll be alright."

A few minutes later Trunks returned to his time machine and disappeared in a flash of light. Goku floated over to the others. "What was that about?" Vegeta said impatient.

"Nothing," Goku said.

"I wouldn't call it nothing," Piccolo said. "It sounded pretty interesting to me."

"Piccolo," Goku pleaded.

"Don't worry," Piccolo replied. "I won't say anything to endanger your friend. But I think the rest of us deserve a chance to change our fate."

"You're right," Goku said. With that he began to recount what he'd been told.

-A few minutes later-

"So let me get this strait," Yamcha said. "In three years were going to be attacked by androids?"

"Yeah," Goku said.

"And you thought that wasn't important information?" Vegeta said angrily as he stalked off.

"Where are you going?" Bulma asked.

"To train," the Prince of the Saiyans replied. Within minutes he was out of sight.

"I'm going to train too," Tien said.

"Me too," Yamcha added. "We'll show those androids."

"I'm in too," Chiaotzu chimed in.

Krillin turned to Gohan. "What do you say kid. Just like on Namek?"

"I hope not," Gohan replied. "That beating from Frieza really hurt."

"I meant that we'd be in it together."

"Oh yeah sure," Gohan replied not really paying full attention.

"What's wrong," Krillin said.

"I just don't know if I'll be strong enough to be much help."

"What do you mean," Krillin said. "You're as strong as any of us."

"Yeah but that boy from the future was stronger than all of us and wasn't strong enough," Piccolo answered for Gohan.

"Yeah but we have three years to prepare," Goku said.

"Yeah," Gohan said getting in a slightly better mood. "I'll train twice as hard as normal every day and I will be strong enough."

"We all will," Goku replied serious for once. In an instant the serious look disappeared as the Saiyan relaxed. "Here's a technique I learned in space." He focused on Master Roshi's energy half a world away and raised two fingers to his forehead. In and instant he disappeared and reappeared a split second later with Master Roshi's sunglasses.

"Man that was fast," Yamcha said amazed.

"That wasn't speed," Gohan said. "It's like he disappeared."

"It's called Instant Transmission," Goku explained. "I learned it from the people on Yaardat."

"Will you teach me how to do that?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah sure son," Goku replied but right now we'd better get home to you're mother. She's probably mad enough as it is."

**Power levels**

Gohan  
3.5 million (with weights)  
4.5 million (w/o weights)

Piccolo  
2.75 million (with weights)

3.5 million (w/o weights)

Krillin  
1 million

Vegeta  
4 million

Tien  
1 million

Yamcha  
875 thousand

Chiaotzu  
625 thousand

Frieza bot  
125 million

King Cold  
5 million (second form)

Future Trunks  
5 million  
250 million (Super Saiyan)

Goku  
4.5 million  
225 million (Super Saiyan)

Please read and** REVIEW!**


	29. Training

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

Summary: What if Goku had been more involved in training Gohan at an early age? This story starts at the beginning of dbz.

**Chapter 29**

Gohan leaned to the side as his father's fist passed through where his head would have been. The young demi-Saiyan brought his knee up into his father's gut in retaliation. Before the blow could connect, however, Goku wasn't there. Gohan turned at the last instant and blocked the punch from his father coming at his head from behind. "No fair," Gohan complained as he continued to block the onslaught from his father. "I haven't mastered the Instant Transmission technique yet."

"But you seemed to block it alright when I used it," Goku said continuing his onslaught.

"Yeah you have a point," Gohan said. The young Saiyan suddenly got a look of fear on his face and shouted. "Mom's coming and she looks mad. Oh no there's the frying pan."

"What'd I do now?" Goku said looking behind him in fear.

Gohan capitalized on his father's distraction by ramming an elbow into his exposed stomach and bringing a fist around into his face sending him flying into the ground hard.

Goku picked himself up off the ground and wiped a little blood from his mouth. "No fair scaring me like that," he said as he got back up off the ground and charged back into the spar.

-Dbz-

Piccolo moved out of the way as a punch came from Krillin. The Namekian raised his arm and blocked the blow with little effort. _Man Krillin's improved tremendously,_ he thought. _But he's still not strong enough to beat me._ Piccolo come around and threw a fist into the monk's stomach doubling him over in pain.

Krillin winced but forced himself to go on. While he could easily use the Kaioken to raise his power above Piccolo's he needed the hard training of fighting someone stronger than him. With that thought in his head the bald warrior picked himself up and charged at the Namek once again.

-Dbz-

Vegeta threw punches and kicks faster and faster in the gravity room that the blue haired human female's father had built for them to train in. He had it currently set to 450 times earth's gravity. He'd show that clown Kakarot and his son who was truly the strongest. He'd become a Super Saiyan and beat the androids all by himself and then beat Kakarot.

Vegeta smiled to himself as he increased the training program and continued to blast robot after robot.

-Dbz-

Bulma stared at the closed gravity room that her father had built. Vegeta had been in there for days on end coming out for only eating and sleeping. To tell herself the truth she was worried about him.

She put her head in her hands. She was just lonely. Yamcha had spent every waking hour training for the android attack that was now about a year and a half away. She missed him. But most of all she was lonely.

-Dbz-

Yamcha grinned as he, Tien, and Chiaotzu were in a three way spar. He dodged a blow from Tien and brought his fist around to strike Chiaotzu. He sent the little clown flying back but was caught by Tien's fist in his seconds of distraction.

"What's with you?" Tien said. "You're distracted easily today."

"It's Bulma," Yamcha said stopping the fight. "She's been spending an awful lot of time around Vegeta."

"When," Tien said skeptical. "He's the only one that trains more than you do. Maybe she wouldn't be so lonely if you spent a little time with her."

"You're one to talk."

"I at least spend some time resting with Launch."

"I have to get strong enough to beat Vegeta, I mean the androids."

"That's it you're jealous of Vegeta."

"Am not"

"You know as well as I do that it will probably be Goku or Gohan to actually beat the androids and we'll just be there for backup. You just want to beat Vegeta."

"Damn right after what he did when he came here the first time."

"He's trying to help. I don't like him any more than you do but we may need him."

-Dbz-

Gohan dodged to the side as Goku's fist passed where his head was just seconds before. The young Saiyan came around with an elbow to his father's jaw sending him flying back.

Goku picked himself up off the ground and wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth and grinned. "Time to get serious," he said. Goku clenched his fists at his side and let power rush onto him as his hair stood up and turned golden and his eyes turned turquoise. The Super Saiyan charged back at his son with renewed power.

Gohan saw his dad coming with bare seconds to spare. In an instant he used a Kaioken x10 to raise his power and prepare for the worst. Goku's blow connected full force and sent the boy flying back into the ground. Gohan quickly recovered and fired a blast into the ground sending himself high into the air and kicking up some dust. Gohan came down with a kick aimed at his father's stomach but Goku easily blocked.

Goku came around with another half-hearted blow sending his son flying back once again. He really didn't like the unevenness of the battle but he knew that the only way Gohan would stand a chance in the upcoming battle is if he were a Super Saiyan.

"Kaioken x20," Gohan yelled interrupting Goku from his thoughts. His aura flared around him for a second as the power rushed into him. Gohan charged back at Goku with renewed power throwing a flurry of kicks and punches at his father. Goku simply blocked every one of them with no trouble. _I'm just not strong enough,_ Gohan thought as he continued to try to pummel his father with everything he had. After just a few minutes the strain of the Kaioken x20 took its toll and Gohan had no choice but to let all the power go. Dropping to the ground he grabbed a handful of grass and squeezed it in his hand in despair.

"It's okay son," Goku said. "You did fine. I'm amazed that you kept up a twenty times Kaioken that long."

"It wasn't enough," Gohan screamed in anger at himself. "I couldn't even touch you at that level." Gohan pounded his fist on the ground making a dent in the ground. _I have to be strong enough. _Suddenly Gohan saw his whole family being destroyed by shadowy figures. Suddenly his mother's face flashed before his eyes. The vision continued as the shadowy figures sent a fist through her midsection killing her almost instantly and brutally. "NO!" Gohan screamed as his power began to suddenly rise as he continued to bang his fist into the ground making the crater bigger and bigger.

"Are you okay son?" Goku asked.

Gohan didn't even seem to hear as his power continued to rise. His aura suddenly picked up and turned from its usual white to golden. His hair suddenly flashed from its normal black to golden as his eyes flashed between onyx and turquoise. Suddenly his power exploded as his hair and eyes took on the change permanently. Gohan picked himself up and stood there now a Super Saiyan for the first time in his life.

"Great son you did it," Goku said with a smile.

Before he could say anything else Gohan charged at his father with s fist to the face connecting easily sending his father back. In and instant Gohan closed the distance that Goku had flown kicking him again before he could recover.

Goku flipped in midair and shot a blast at his son before he could deliver a third blow. Goku used this opportunity to charge back at his son and throw a punch of his own but Gohan blocked the blow with little trouble and brought a knee up into his gut. Goku doubled over in pain and looked up into his son's eyes. He say a rage burning in them like nothing he'd seen before. _That must have been what I was like in the first few minutes fighting Frieza when I turned Super Saiyan._ _Well, I shook out of it so hopefully he will to._ Goku was taken out of his thoughts as Gohan came around with a fist to his face sending him to the ground. Goku quickly recovered and wiped some blood from his lips and charged back in.

Gohan blocked the blow from the shadowy figure that had killed his mother as he continued to be blinded by his rage. He came around with another blow at the figure but it was blocked easily enough. Even as a Super Saiyan he didn't seem to be strong enough to beat these monsters. He continued to pummel the figure as it blocked almost every blow and he blocked every one of its blows.

Goku continued to block as Gohan swung wildly at him. He tried returning some blows to try and knock some sense back into Gohan but the boy was easily as strong as he was and it was doing no good. He considered trying to take off his weighted clothing but with the power boost gained through the Super Saiyan transformation he hardly felt them. He finally decided on a course of action. Bringing his hands up to his face, he shouted, "Solar Flare."

Suddenly Gohan was blinded by a great burst of light coming from the android that he thought he was fighting. He used his ki senses and swung at the perpetrator but with the advantage of sight Goku managed to bring both fists down on his son's head sending him into the ground. Gohan picked himself up his eyesight returning. Suddenly where the android was standing was his father in all his Super Saiyan glory. The memory came flashing back to him of what he'd imagined and how he'd attacked his own father in rage. "I'm sorry," he said.

"It's okay," Goku said. "I lost a bit of control the first time too. Luckily for me my anger was directed at Frieza not someone else."

"I didn't mean to attack you like that though."

"I needed the workout anyway," Goku joked. "You're pretty strong."

Gohan looked down at himself noticing the golden aura for the first time. "I'm a Super Saiyan," he said. "We may just yet have a chance to beat the androids yet."

"Let's hope so," Goku added.

**Power levels**

Gohan  
4.5 million (with weights)  
5.5 million (w/o weights)  
54 million (Kaioken x10 with weights.)  
109 million (Kaioken x20 with weights)  
274 million (Super Saiyan with weights)

Piccolo  
20 million (with weights)

25 million (w/o weights)

Krillin  
1.5 million (with weights)  
3 million (without weights)

Vegeta  
5.25 million

Tien  
2.5 million

Yamcha  
2.5 million

Chiaotzu  
1.5 million

Goku  
4.5 million (with weights)  
5.5 million (without weights)  
274 million (Super Saiyan with weights)

Please read and** REVIEW!**


	30. A World Martial Arts Tournament?

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

Summary: What if Goku had been more involved in training Gohan at an early age? This story starts at the beginning of dbz.

**Chapter 30**

"Hey look," Gohan said watching the TV one night between training secessions and his studying that his mother forced upon him. Sometimes it made him so mad. If his mother would let him train more he'd be stronger than he is now even. Didn't she understand that there was a major threat coming in just a few days now? "There's a world tournament coming up."

Goku looked over to where his son was relaxing for a few moments. "Really?"

"Yeah it's tomorrow," Gohan replied. "Can we enter?"

"I don't know," Goku said. "We need to be ready for the android threat."

"I know but their not supposed to come for a couple of days. That leaves plenty of time to take off for the tournament. It's not like one day of training will make much difference."

"Yeah," Goku finally said. "You're right. It'll be good to get the whole gang together before the androids actually arrive."

"I'll go tell Piccolo," Gohan said bringing his fingers to his head and disappearing.

"Goku, you know I hate it when either of you do that," Chichi spoke up for the first time of the night.

-Dbz-

The next day Goku and Gohan joined the rest of their friends at the tournament. Everyone was there except for a certain Saiyan Prince. Krillin suddenly stared at Bulma in shock. "Hey Bulma, what's with the kid?"

"I bet he's yours, Yamcha," Gohan said.

"He's not mine," the bandit replied. "If you think that's bad wait until you find out who the father is."

Goku stepped forward and playfully poked a finger at the little tyke. "I bet it's Vegeta. Isn't it? Right Trunks."

"I wanted to surprise you," Bulma said. "How'd you know?"

"Just a lucky guess," Goku exclaimed.

"You guessed his name too," Bulma said.

Before a bewildered Goku could come up with an explanation, Piccolo stepped forward. "Since we're on the subject, where is Vegeta anyway?"

"I'm not real sure," Bulma replied. "With the baby and all, I kind of lost track of him."

"It's just as good," Tien said. "We don't want a lot of innocent people getting hurt."

"We'd better register," Goku said changing the subject. He walked up to the booth. "Son Goku."

"The former champion Son Goku?" the man asked.

Goku put his hand behind his head and grinned. "Yeah that's me."

"This changes everything."

"How's that?" Gohan asked stepping forward.

"Well when we hadn't heard from Goku for so long we figured he wouldn't be entering. Without him in the tournament Hercule Satan was the favorite to win. But with our former champ that could change."

After about another hour the rest of the Z warriors had been registered to the amazement of the man at the booth. Never before had he seen so many previous tournament champions and runner-ups in one tournament. It had looked like this was going to be a boring tournament but not now.

-Dbz-

"Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer said. "Are you ready for some action? This year we have the returning champion Goku as well as former champion Tien and Jackie Chun. Also joining us are several of fighters that have been in the semi-finals including: Krillin, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and Ma Junior. This will be an interesting tournament indeed."

"Yes very interesting," a voice said from the shadows. "My plans may move forward sooner than planned."

"The match-ups will go as follows:

Chiaotzu vs. Jackie Chun

Gohan vs. Tien

Hercule vs. Yamo

Twenty vs. Yamcha

Spopovitch vs. the Beast

The Eliminator vs. Mighty Mask

Goku vs. Nineteen

Krillin vs. Ma Junior"

"Wow I can't wait for it to start," Goku said with his usual excitement.

"I don't know," Piccolo replied. "I get a creepy feeling when I look at that Nineteen and Twenty."

"Yeah," Yamcha added. "What kind of names are those.

"It's not that," Gohan said. "I know what Piccolo's saying. "I can't feel anything from them."

"Just keep you're eyes open then," Goku added now dead serious.

"Hey how's it been," Master Roshi said coming over in his usual Jackie Chun disguise. "It's been awhile."

"Hey Jackie Chun," Goku said with glee. "I haven't seen you in years. But I've gotten much stronger since the last tournament."

"Yes I know."

"How'd you know? You haven't seen me in years either. You wouldn't believe what has happened in those years."

"He knows all about it dad," Gohan interrupted, "becausehe's Master Roshi in disguise."

"What it can't be," Goku said in denial.

"I'm afraid so," Roshi admitted. "I wanted to tell you for so long but it never seemed like the right time."

"But why?"

"I didn't want you holding anything back in that first fight because I was your master."

"Oh yeah I get it," Goku said. "It does kind of make sense now. That's why we never saw you at the tournaments in the stands."

-Dbz-

"Stay alert, Nineteen," Twenty said to his plump china doll looking companion. Twenty himself wasn't much taller but was much thinner and had long gray hair trailing down his back and a gray mustache on his old and wrinkled face. To top it off he had a tall black hat with a red ribbon army insignia on it. "It seems our friends are stronger than calculated but nothing to be concerned about. I'd thought that we'd have to cause some destruction to lure Goku out but I guess checking the tournament was a good idea."

-Dbz-

"Look dad," Gohan said suddenly. "Those two creeps have red Ribbon insignia on their hats."

Goku looked over and saw what his son had pointed out. "Yeah you're right."

"Do you think those could be the androids the boy from the future talked about?"

"I don't know," Goku replied. "I guess they could be. That may be why we couldn't sense anything from them. Keep your eyes open. I've got a funny feeling about this."

-Dbz-

The conversations were soon interrupted by the announcer. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is time for the first match of the tournament to begin. On one side we have the former champion of the world, Jackie Chun. On the other side we have former tournament participant, Chiaotzu. This will be an interesting match-up."

"Ready old timer," the little emperor said. I may not be much of a match for Tien or Yamcha but I'm stronger than I look."

"I've been doing plenty of my own training in the last four years. All of you may have surpassed me, but I won't make it easy for you." With that Master Roshi let out yell and was enveloped in a white aura as his power suddenly increased.

Goku face vaulted as he felt his former master's power explode suddenly. "It's amazing," the Saiyan said. "I never knew he trained much any more."

Roshi happened to hear this. He turned to Goku. "I have to have something to do while I wait for my deliveries. And meditation is great for raising power."

"Meditation," Krillin said. "I've never seen you meditate."

"I meditate all the time. I spend about 16 hours a day meditating," the old master said.

"You spend 16 hours a day looking at your magazines," Yamcha added.

"I have to have something to look at while I meditate."

"Let the match begin," the announcer said.

Roshi charged at the little clown with a left hook to the face but Chiaotzu blocked the blow easily enough. The old martial arts master came around with a kick at the little emperor but was too late and caught by a mental blast and sent flying across the ring.

Before the old master could react Chiaotzu was on him throwing a flurry of kicks and punches that he was hard pressed to block very many of them.

With a burst of ki Roshi pushed a good portion of the power he had left out at the little clown throwing him off of him. In bare seconds he cupped his hands at his side and chanted, "Ka… Me… Ha… Me… HA!" The old master let his signature move shoot up into the air at the younger warrior.

Chiaotzu raised a mental barrier to hold off the blast and began to push it back at the old master. Using the mental barrier to buy a second, Chiaotzu fazed out of site and appeared behind Roshi as the Kamehameha wave flew harmlessly into space. The little man landed a punch right in Master Roshi's stomach sending the master flying out into grass effectively ending the match.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen," the announcer said. "That was an interesting match-up. Chiaotzu is the winner. He will move on to the next round."

Master Roshi slowly picked himself up off the ground exhausted by the power he'd spent today.

"That was great," Goku said coming up to the old master. "I never dreamed that you'd be that strong."

"Yeah, well I remember when I was a competitor in these things. Now I didn't even stand a chance."

"I wouldn't say that," Goku replied. "You were close there for a minute."

"Yeah," Roshi answered. "But if I had won, I'm no match for either Tien or Gohan."

"Then why the intense training?" Krillin asked joining the conversation.

"Well, when Nappa and Vegeta arrived and you all went to Namek, I realized if I were to keep up at all I'd have to start intensive training again. The feeling became even stronger when you went off to train with Piccolo, Goku, and Gohan. So I began to push myself harder and harder every day until I became as strong as I am now but apparently I'm just too old to reach my full potential."

"Don't feel bad," Krillin said. "You could beat the entire Ginyu force by yourself."

"Ladies and gentlemen the next match between former champion Tien and new comer Son Gohan is about to begin. Gohan is the son of the world champion Son Goku. If he's anything like his father was at that age, he'll be a formidable opponent."

Gohan stared Tien down from the ring. "Ready?"

"Yeah I'll show you what I've learned in the last three years."

**Power levels**

Gohan  
5.75 million (with weights)  
7 million (w/o weights)  
Goku  
5.5 million (with weights)  
6.75 million (without weights)

Piccolo  
85 million (with weights)  
110 million (w/o weights)

Krillin  
5 million (with weights)  
6 million (without weights)

Tien  
5 million

Yamcha  
5 million

Chiaotzu  
3 million

Master Roshi  
500 thousand

Nineteen  
200 million

Twenty  
150 million

Please read and** REVIEW!**


	31. Early Withdraw

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

Summary: What if Goku had been more involved in training Gohan at an early age? This story starts at the beginning of dbz.

A/N: This is in response to all the people that asked about Piccolo's power level. Somehow Piccolo can gain power faster due to the fusion with Nail or something. I'm not really sure myself but it does say that he's almost as strong as a Super Saiyan when he fights Android Twenty. The power levels for Gohan and Goku aren't really suppressed, but they are just their base levels. That means if they use a Kaioken or go Super Saiyan they would be many times stronger. So in reality Piccolo isn't really stronger than them, just stronger than they can be without transforming or using a Kaioken. As you'll see at the bottom in the power level readings, Gohan's power at a Kaioken x20 surpasses Piccolo easily and if he bothered to go Super Saiyan it would surpass it even more. Hopefully that helps everyone see why I can't make Gohan's base as high since that would make him many times stronger than Cell if he went Super Saiyan.

A/N 2: I decided to do an early update for all my loyal fans since somehow even with school and work and everything else I've managed to get ahead. So I'll post this chapter a little early. I'm still sticking to my weekly update so I'll have chapter 32 out by no later than next Sunday. Hope you all enjoy.

**Chapter 31**

"Ready Fight," the announcer yelled.

In a flash both Gohan and Tien were off. Gohan went for the first hit right at Tien's face but the triclops blocked the blow with little trouble. Gohan brought his arm around just in time to block the blow Tien threw at him in retaliation and simultaneously brought his right knee up into Tien's unprotected stomach. With a quick backhand Gohan sent the other warrior flying across the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen it seems that young Gohan has gotten the first blow in on a seasoned tournament champion. This could prove interesting indeed."

"My money's on Gohan," Krillin said slyly to Yamcha.

"Tien's far from his max yet," Yamcha replied.

"Gohan's still wearing weighted clothing."

Back in the fight, Tien picked himself up off the ground and wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth. "I guess I need to take this a little bit more seriously. Kaioken x2," Tien was momentarily enveloped in a red aura before it faded into nothingness as he gained more control over the power coursing through him. With this new found power he charged at the young Gohan.

Gohan quickly fired a blast into the ground and flew high into the air avoiding Tien's first blow and came down with a punch of his own aimed at Tien's face.

Tien managed to block the hit easily enough and brought his own fist into Gohan's chest connecting hard.

Before the triclops could land another blow, Gohan brought his head forward and head butted the other warrior in the face sending him back for a second. Using the momentary distraction, Gohan sent a round-house kick at Tien but with the increased power of the Kaioken, the warrior simply caught the kick with no trouble.

_I guess I'll have to try a little harder,_ Gohan thought as he received a punch in the face from Tien. Before the triclops could follow up Gohan was enveloped by a red aura as his power doubled with the effects of a double Kaioken. Gohan shot a fist out and caught Tien in the face sending him flying back. Before he could even land Gohan was behind him hitting him again into the floor of the ring causing some minor crater damage.

"I see you're through warming up," Tien said as he got up.

"I'm just getting started," Gohan said with a cocky grin."

"Let's take it up a notch then," Tien said with all seriousness. "Kaioken x20"

"See Krillin," Yamcha said. "Tien can do a x20 Kaioken with little trouble at all. Gohan doesn't stand a chance against that."

"I wouldn't bet on that," Krillin said.

Gohan flared his aura gaining a deep red color before fading once again as he gained control of the more power that was rushing back through him. "Kaioken x 15"

"What can't handle a x20?" Tien asked with a grin.

"It's not needed," Gohan replied.

Tien gulped as he sensed Gohan's power. _He's right. He's stronger than me with a x15, but not by much._ Tien charged at Gohan with fists blazing at amazing speed.

Gohan blocked every one of Tien's blows before they could connect before suddenly fazing out of sight causing Tien's blow to pass through only after-image. Gohan appeared behind the other warrior and drove an elbow into the back of his head hard.

Tien went crashing into the tile hard breaking a few on his way down. Yet the resilient warrior refused to admit defeat. With a burst of ki he charged back at Gohan throwing punch after punch at the boy with Gohan blocking them all.

Tien grinned as he felt Gohan's defenses weakening. _He can't keep that up much longer._

To his surprise Gohan was actually having trouble keeping up with the number of attacks coming from the three eyed warrior. He grinned as he continued to block blow after blow. "I guess the warm-ups are over then," he said.

Tien couldn't believe what he heard. _Warm-up?_ He'd been going all out or at least as much as he could with-out fear of tearing his body to pieces for awhile now and Gohan was just warming up."

"Kaioken x20," Gohan said as he pushed his now red aura out blowing Tien back. The boy moved with amazing speed and was behind Tien in an instant burying an elbow in the warrior's back sending him crashing to the floor of the arena hard. Before Tien could even get up off the ground," Gohan was behind him and picked him up and threw him safely out of the ring and then let his power drift back down to normal.

"Well that ends that fight ladies and gentlemen. The newcomer Gohan is the winner. He definitely takes after his father."

"Yes," Twenty said from the side. "He's stronger than I anticipated any of them to be. But nothing we cannot handle."

"That was great bro," Krillin said as Gohan came down from the stage.

"Yeah, but the Kaioken really takes it out of you when you push it that much."

"Yeah I know what you mean," Krillin said.

"I think it drains me more than just going Super Saiyan with not as much power."

"Yeah but not all of us are Super Saiyans. Just don't hold back like that when it comes time to fight the androids."

"Don't worry I won't."

"Next up we have world class wrestler and upcoming martial artist Hercule Satan against new comer Yamo. This looks to be an interesting match-up."

"You're going down, creep," Hercule boasted. "And don't even try any of those tricks like they did in the previous matches. They won't work on me."

"Tricks," Yamcha said angrily. "I can't wait to show that pathetic fool how out classed he is in the next round."

Hercule stared across the ring at his opponent. Yamo returned the grin with a cocky smile and charged at the other fighter. Hercule rolled out of the way and brought his foot up catching his opponent in a kick to the stomach. He then brought his elbow back to hit him in the face. "Now it's time for my Mega-ton punch," he said as he brought his fist into Yamo's face hard sending him flying out of the ring and onto the grass.

"Wow that was a quick match," the announcer screamed into the mike. "Hercule is the winner."

"Yeah that's right and I'll beat anyone of the fighters here. Their tricks won't work on me." As he said that a good portion of the crowd cheered and started to chant Hercule's name.

"Man I guess that idiot really has some fan base huh," Krillin said.

"Don't worry," Yamcha said. "They'll quit liking him when I pulverize him without even breaking a sweat."

"If you get passed the first round that is," Krillin said. "Something's not right about that Twenty guy you're supposed to be fighting."

"I don't sense any high power from him," Yamcha said. "I'll be just fine. The battle will be over in seconds."

"Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer started. "Next up we have seasoned veteran Yamcha against new comer Twenty. Can I have both contestants strep forward?"

Yamcha walked up to the ring and immediately got in a fighting stance. "You're going down old timer."

'Ever the cocky one Yamcha," Twenty replied. "You are no match for me. This will be your grave."

"Ready fight," the announcer yelled.

Before Yamcha could even react, Twenty had closed the distance between them and clamped a hand over his mouth. Slowly all the energy Yamcha had began to drain out of him.

Yamcha flared his power going into a x10 Kaioken to try to break the lock but Twenty's grip was too strong.

Twenty grinned as he absorbed even more energy before finally thrusting his hand through Yamcha's chest and threw him out of the ring.

"Twenty is disqualified for using deadly force," the announcer said. "We need paramedics here immediately."

Goku turned to Gohan to ask him to go to Korin's to get some sensu beans but the boy had just appeared back at the arena with the beans already in hand. "Good thinking Gohan," Goku said.

Gohan tossed a bean to Krillin who was kneeling over Yamcha. The monk fed it to him and he was as good as new in no time.

Goku then turned to Twenty and Nineteen who was next to him. "What's the big idea?"

"It's rather simple," Twenty replied. "Nineteen and myself are androids created by doctor Gero to destroy you. Since you were a child we watched all your battles. Your power was carefully analyzed until enough information was collected to create us, the ultimate fighting machines that will destroy you."

"You mean this whole thing is just a grudge?"

"Yeah and you will die Goku."

"Tell me one thing then," Goku said. "Did you record the battle on Namek?"

"There was no need. By that time we had all the information we needed. But we calculated for an increase in you're power. Though I must admit your powers and those of your friends are higher than expected but that's what overkill is for."

"You have no idea how deep my power runs," Goku said.

"What do you mean," Twenty answered.

"I'll show you but not here," Goku replied. "Let's get away from these people."

"Where we have more room to fight," Gohan added before Twenty could use it as an excuse to kill the innocents.

"Very well," Twenty replied. "Lead the way."

With that Goku took off followed by the two androids. Gohan and the rest of the Z-fighters followed close behind.

"That's a strange turn of events," the announcer said. "It appears many of our contestants are leaving the tournament to settle a personal score. Unfortunately if they do not return in time for their matches, they will be disqualified."

**Power levels**

Gohan  
5.75 million (with weights)  
7 million (w/o weights)  
12.75 million (Kaioken x2 with weights)  
103.75 million (Kaioken x15 with weights)

138.75 million (Kaioken x20 with weights)  
Goku  
5.5 million (with weights)  
6.75 million (without weights)

Piccolo  
85 million (with weights)

110 million (w/o weights)

Krillin  
5 million (with weights)  
6 million (without weights)

Tien  
5 million  
10 million (Kaioken x2)

100 million (Kaioken x20)

Yamcha  
5 million

50 million (Kaioken x10)

Chiaotzu  
3 million

Nineteen  
200 million

Twenty  
150 million

175 million (after absorbing Yamcha's energy)

Hercule  
25

Yamo  
10

Please read and** REVIEW!**


	32. Are you feeling okay?

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

Summary: What if Goku had been more involved in training Gohan at an early age? This story starts at the beginning of dbz.

**Chapter 32**

"This is far enough," Twenty said as they flew over a rocky area with several cliff faces and rocky outcroppings. "There should be plenty of room here."

"Fine," Goku said landing beside twenty and panting slightly.

Gohan was the first to notice this. _Dad never gets winded just from flying like that. What's wrong with him today?_ He opened a mental link to Piccolo. 'Something's not right with my dad.'

'I noticed kid,' Piccolo replied. 'Keep your eyes open but don't step in until it is necessary. Goku's one of the strongest and most experienced fighters here. He should be able to handle things.'

'Yeah,' Gohan replied. 'You're probably right but there are a lot of places to hide here and I can't sense any power from the androids.'

'I can't either. I'm sure this Twenty guy picked this spot for just that reason.'

Gohan and Piccolo were pulled out of their mental conversation when Goku finally spoke up. "I'm ready whenever you are."

Twenty simply laughed. "Nineteen can handle you on his own. I will let you have a one on one fight as long as none of your friends jump in."

"Alright," Goku said. "But I should warn you, you don't know what you're up against."

"As I said earlier," Twenty laughed. "We calculated for an increase in power. Even with mastery of that Kaioken technique that you and your friends know, you are no match for us."

"Yeah but you never anticipated a Super Saiyan."

"Is that what you think you are?" Twenty laughed some more. "Nineteen will enjoy killing you, Super Saiyan."

Goku clenched his fists at his side and began to bring more power out of his body. He let out a scream as his power continued to rise. His hair stood on end and waved around in the wind caused by his aura. The ground shook slightly from the power up as Goku's hair flashed between black and gold before finally staying a brilliant gold. Goku looked up with his teal eyes and grinned. "This is a Super Saiyan," he said.

"I'm impressed," Twenty said. "But you still will lose against the greatness of Nineteen and myself."

-Dbz-

"Next up we have Spopovitch against the Beast. This should be an interesting match-up folks."

Spopovitch stepped up in the ring looking across at his opponent. While he was a pretty big man standing at about 6 foot 5 inches and covered in muscle, the Beast was about 8 foot tall and covered in dark black fur all over his body.

The Beast was the first to move as soon as the announcer gave the signal. He charged right at Spopovitch and threw a punch at his face.

Spopovitch was just a few seconds faster than his opponent and brought his arm up blocking the blow. He then brought his own fist forward and smashed it into his opponent's stomach hard. Even with his great size, the Beast backed away in pain only to be grabbed and thrown out of the ring by Spopovitch.

"That was an interesting match-up folks," the announcer said. "Next up we have the Eliminator vs. Mighty Mask."

-Dbz-

Goku stared down at Nineteen as the others backed away slightly to give the two warriors some room. _ I don't really know how strong this guy is_._ If what Trunks said is anything to go by then I need to take this completely seriously._ Goku charged forward with a burst of power slamming his elbow into Nineteen's face.

The blow sent the android flying back but Goku followed immediately fazing in behind the android and delivered a kick to his back. Goku then showed more of his amazing speed and appeared above Nineteen and slammed both fists into his head sending the vile creature into the ground hard making a giant crater. After such a feat Goku stood catching his breath momentarily.

"Something's wrong," Gohan suddenly said.

"What could be wrong?" Yamcha replied with a grin. "Goku's wiping the floor with him."

"Yeah," Tien added. "I don't know why I was ever worried."

"He's struggling to use that much power."

"He's just pushing himself a little," Yamcha said.

"No," Gohan said starting to get worried. "He's not even to his max and he's already getting tired. He should be able to go for hours at the power he's using."

"This is bad," Piccolo said."

Nineteen was just picking himself out of the hole in the ground when he heard. "Ka… Me… Ha… Me… HA!" Goku shot the beam of energy at the monster using enough power to hopefully finish it off for good. After he released the attack he stood there panting and holding a hand over his chest.

Nineteen raised up his hands just as the Kamehameha wave hit. With a grin he absorbed the attack into his hands with no trouble at all.

"No," Piccolo said. "Goku should have known that they can absorb energy after what he saw Twenty do to Yamcha. He's not thinking straight."

"Not even a scratch," Goku said as he saw Nineteen come up out of the hole after absorbing the Kamehameha wave. Before he could even react, Nineteen head butted the Super Saiyan and sent him flying from the air to crash on the ground himself. As Goku got weakly to his feet, Nineteen clamped a hand around his neck and slowly began to drain the energy out of the Saiyan.

"Goku's in trouble guys," Yamcha said.

"It's the heart virus," Gohan replied. "It's attacking him."

"That's why he's not at full strength," Krillin said.

"Ahhhh," Goku shouted out in pain as his golden hair faded to black as he could no longer keep up the Super Saiyan transformation.

"I'm going in," Gohan said.

"You'll be killed," Yamcha said. "You saw what that thing can do."

"Good point," Gohan said turning to Piccolo. "I could use a distraction."

"Sure kid," Piccolo said. "What do you have in mind?"

"Just charge in like you're trying to help dad," he said as he reached down and slid his weighted clothing off making an impression in the ground. "That should get that one android out of the way and I'll be able to knock the other one off of him."

"Right," Piccolo said shooting forward. He only got about halfway there before android Twenty was in his path. Twenty hit the Namek hard sending him flying to the ground.

Gohan used this opportunity and raised both fingers to his head and teleported behind Nineteen and kicked the android off of his father.

"I'll take him back to his house to get the medicine," Yamcha said. It's obvious that Gohan is needed more here than I am."

"I'll go with you," Chiaotzu said. "I'd just be in the way here."

"Let's run some interference so they can get to Goku," Krillin said looking over at Tien and taking off his own weighted clothing.

"Right," Tien said as he and Krillin both charged at Twenty with blazing red auras.

Twenty turned just in time to see Yamcha and Chiaotzu heading for Goku. Before he could react, Tien's foot caught him right in the head sending his hat flying off of his head. Before he could even react, Krillin's foot came sailing in, hitting him right in the face once more. Irritated, Twenty fazed in between the two warriors and with two quick hits sent them flying to the ground near Piccolo. He looked over just in time to see Yamcha and the little clown flying off with an unconscious Goku. "No matter," he said. "I will finish him off later. For now I'll squish his friends first."

Gohan stepped forward. "My dad was ill or he would have destroyed you. I'm fine so I'll take his place."

"Please," Twenty said laughing. "No mere boy could ever hope to be a match for us."

"Don't underestimate the power of a Super Saiyan," Gohan said as he quickly raised his power. In a quick flare of a golden aura, his hair stood on end and turned golden as his eyes went teal.

"An impressive technique I must say," Twenty laughed. "But your power will leave you as quickly as it did your father."

"You are a fool," Gohan replied. "My dad was ill. That's the only reason he didn't have the strength to finish you. But where he failed, I will triumph."

"Let me kill him," Nineteen said.

"Oh ok," Twenty replied. "But the rest are mine."

-Dbz-

"Ready fight," the announcer said.

Mighty Mask charged at his tall burly opponent, the Eliminator. The ridiculous appearance of Mighty Mask with his blue hood with eye holes and cape bought him just a few seconds. He hit his opponent but the big man didn't budge an inch. With a quick back hand the eliminator sent Mighty mask flying from the ring.

"The Eliminator is the winner," the announcer said. "Next up we have Goku up against Nineteen." He paused for a second. "Is either Goku or Nineteen around anywhere?" After about another minute or two of silence, he spoke up again. "Sadly that means that both opponents are disqualified and eliminated. We need Ma Junior and Krillin up for their next fight." Another few minutes passed again. "I guess they left too," the announcer said. "We'll start the second round matches after a thirty minute break then," the announcer said hoping some of the other missing fighters would return.

-Dbz-

Gohan took his fighting stance as he stared down at Nineteen. The chubby android got an evil grin on his face as he charged forward at the Super Saiyan. But before his fist could connect, Gohan was no longer there. Android Nineteen looked around in confusion wondering where the boy had gone.

Gohan just stared at the android from up and above him. He'd thought that the machine would have followed him but apparently it couldn't keep up. _It must depend on its sight to find its enemies. That means it can't sense ki. This should be fun._ Gohan flew in and landed an elbow right in the middle of Nineteen's back.

Nineteen went sailing to the ground landing hard making a crater. The android quickly got to its feet and turned back to Gohan who simply floated up in the air smirking. Nineteen raised his hands and fired several blasts in quick succession at the young Super Saiyan.

Gohan yawned as he slapped blast after blast to the side or harmlessly into the sky. Fazing out of sight he appeared behind the killer android and brought his leg around in a devastating round house kick. The demi-Saiyan didn't stop there he continued to pummel the machine with punch after punch and kick after kick. Finally Gohan sent the machine flying once again.

"Man, Gohan's really tearing things up out there," Tien said. "His power's amazing."

"It's like he's just toying with it," Krillin said.

"He is," Piccolo said angrily. He turned to where the Super Saiyan was standing. "Finish it. Don't give them a chance to get anymore energy."

Nineteen finally got up off the ground and dusted himself off. He knew if things continued like this he'd quickly run out of energy. He needed to find a way to get his hands on the boy or get him to fire a few blasts.

Before he could contemplate things further, Gohan was on him delivering punches and kicks like wild. Finishing up the combo, Gohan raised his hand up to Nineteen's face and fired a blast at point blank range. The android never had the opportunity to absorb the blast as it went sailing back from the explosion. Gohan followed never letting up. Grabbing a hold of the android's arm, he pushed against its body with his foot as he quickly pulled at the same time. The arm came free of the socket and Gohan tossed it to the side. The Super Saiyan quickly followed that by bringing the other hand down slicing through the forearm of the android's other arm.

"That's enough," Twenty said. "This fight is over."

"It's not over until I'm finished. I'll deal with you next so just wait you're turn." Gohan brought his hands above his head and began to gather energy in them. Nineteen looked up in horror and fear seeing the yellow blast forming in the boy's hands. He tried to run but wasn't nearly fast enough. "Masenko HA!" Gohan shouted as he fired the blast hitting the android dead on and ending its miserable life instantly.

**Power levels**

Gohan  
5.75 million (with weights)  
7 million (w/o weights)  
350 million (Super Saiyan)

Goku  
5.5 million (with weights)  
6.75 million (without weights)  
336.25 million (Super Saiyan with weights still on)  
175 million (Super Saiyan losing power quickly due to the virus)

Piccolo  
85 million (with weights)

110 million (w/o weights)

Krillin  
5 million (with weights)  
6 million (without weights)  
90 million (Kaioken x15)

Tien  
5 million  
75 million (Kaioken x15)

Yamcha  
5 million

Chiaotzu  
3 million

Nineteen  
200 million  
225 million (after absorbing the Kamehameha wave)  
250 million (after absorbing Goku's power)

Twenty

175 million (after absorbing Yamcha's energy)

Spopovitch  
12  
The Beast  
8

Mighty Mask  
6  
The Eliminator  
10

Please read and** REVIEW!**


	33. An Unexpected Complication

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

Summary: What if Goku had been more involved in training Gohan at an early age? This story starts at the beginning of dbz.

**Chapter 33**

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are now ready for the second round of this year's tournament. I need Gohan and Chiaotzu up here for the next fight. After waiting for a few minutes, he finally said. "It appears that both contestants have not returned. They will be disqualified. Can we get Hercule and Yamcha up into the ring please."

Hercule walked up into the ring with his usual bravado but Yamcha was nowhere to be seen.

"It appears that Yamcha is also missing. Being that Hercule is the only on in his tier left, he will move on to the finals."

-Dbz-

Yamcha and Chiaotzu stood with Chichi watching Goku finally rest. After getting the medicine the pain had seemed to subside in the unconscious Saiyan.

"Come on Goku," Yamcha said. "Get better. I don't know how long Gohan can last out there without you."

"What?" Chichi screamed. "My baby's out there fighting."

Yamcha and Chiaotzu got scared looks on their faces.

"And YOU, YOU'RE JUST STANDING IN HERE INSTEAD OF HELPING! IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO MY BABY I WILL PERSONALY MAKE YOU WISH THAT YOU WERE DEAD."

Yamcha gulped. "We had to get Goku back here to save him. Besides Gohan's way stronger than both of us. It made more since for him to stay and fight."

Chichi brought her frying pan that she somehow manages to keep well hidden down on Yamcha's head. "GO OUT THERE AND FIGHT YOU COWARD. I CAN TAKE CARE OF GOKU HERE MYSELF."

Yamcha and Chiaotzu both ran for the door in fear.

Chichi knelt down beside Goku. "Oh Goku, get better soon. Our little boy needs you. I know he's as strong as his father and he has the same stubborn will too. He won't quit a fight until it's too late. Just like you, Goku. You went out and fought even when you weren't at one hundred percent. I know you were only trying to keep Gohan from having to fight, but after this is over, I'm going to make sure you both take it easy for awhile."

-Dbz-

Gohan turned to Twenty. "Now let's finish this. I'll take you out all by myself." He looked over to Piccolo who gave a nod.

Piccolo turned to Tien and Krillin. "Stay out of the fight unless Gohan's in deep trouble."

"But, we could end this faster if we help," Tien said.

"Gohan can handle this on his own," Piccolo said.

"Yeah he trashed that last android with no trouble," Krillin pointed out.

"You foolish boy you don't know what you're up against," Twenty finally said to Gohan.

"I'm sure I can handle someone as weak as you."

"You wouldn't be talking to me like that if I had a chance to activate Seventeen and Eighteen."

"That's the thing," Gohan said. "I'm going to finish this now so you won't have the opportunity to activate you're cohorts. Besides if they're stronger than you, you wouldn't like taking orders from them anyway."

"Orders from them? I am their creator. I give the orders."

"It's so nice to meet you finally, Dr. Gero. I suspected as much from what I read in all those books that my mother made me study. It really is pathetic that you had to turn yourself into an android. I sense an inferiority complex."

"You little brat, you'll die for you're insolence," Gero said taking off in the other direction.

Before he got two feet, Gohan was in front of him blocking his path. "I don't think so. I'm going to finish this here and now. Now that I know there's no crazy doctor still at the lab making androids, I can finish you without having to get that information."

"Yes," Gero said suddenly seeing something out of the corner of his eye. "You are easily stronger than me. But don't you want a challenge to test your powers against? Let me activate Seventeen and Eighteen. I guarantee that they will provide such a challenge."

"No," Gohan said. "I'd rather see the Earth safe. That means destroying you before you have the opportunity to cause more trouble."

Gero once again tried to retreat and like the last time Gohan was behind him in seconds. Gohan punched the android across the face and sent him flying. Gohan charged in to continue his assault but was kicked in the face and sent flying in surprise before he could connect another blow.

Gohan looked up in slight confusion but still perfectly fine. There in his line of sight stood Vegeta, prince of all the Saiyans.

"What are you doing, Vegeta?" Gohan asked.

"I saw your little fight with the tinker toys," the prince replied. "They are nothing to us. I wouldn't worry about him activating his reinforcements. They will be nothing to us either."

"Vegeta," Gohan pleaded. "We need to end this now while we can."

"These androids are nothing. Had I not trained they may have been a challenge, but with the strength I've discovered, they are nothing. We'll finish that fight we started upon returning from Namek. After I defeat you I'll handle the androids by myself and not in the cowardly way that you had planned." With a yell Vegeta began to raise his power as his aura became golden and flared wildly. His eyes turned a deadly teal and his hair became golden. Vegeta stared down at Gohan now a Super Saiyan and ready to teach the boy a lesson.

'Piccolo,' Gohan said mentally. 'Go after Gero and finish him off if you can. If not delay him. I'll try and get past Vegeta and help out but we may have to settle this here and now. Whatever you do don't let him activate those other androids.'

Piccolo turned to Krillin and Tien. "Let's go. We need to stop that guy."

"Gohan and Vegeta should be able to handle it," Krillin said. "I hate to say it but I think we'd only get in the way."

"Vegeta's not helping," Tien said flatly. "He's getting in Gohan's way and challenging him. It's up to us now."

"Shouldn't we help Gohan," Krillin said. "Vegeta's probably the greater threat right now after all."

"No," Piccolo said. "Vegeta's just trying to prove himself. I don't think he'd actually kill Gohan. Besides I think those last two androids are the ones that Trunks was talking about. He did say they killed Dr. Gero and then destroyed all of us. They may be many times stronger than those first two."

"Let's go then," Tien said as the three shot out in search of the now missing Dr. Gero."

-Dbz-

"Next up we have Spopovitch against The Eliminator. The winner of this match will face Hercule in the finals. Are our fighters ready?"

Spopovitch and The Eliminator stepped up into the ring.

"Ready Fight"

The Eliminator charged first throwing kicks and punches at Spopovitch. Spopovitch blocked the blows the best he could and returned a few of his own. Finally Spopovitch dodged to the right and planted a fist heavily into The Eliminator's stomach. Using the few seconds of distraction, he grabbed his arm and flung him out of the ring and onto the grass.

"Wow what a fight," the announcer said. _That fight was horrible. Why did Goku have to leave? Him and Krillin would be wiping the floor with these clowns and giving the world a real show._ "Now Spopovitch will face Hercule in the finals and we'll see who the strongest warrior in the world is." _I already know it's not either of them._

-Dbz-

"Do you see him anywhere?" Krillin said as he scanned the rocky area for any sign of Dr. Gero.

"Not yet," Tien said from a short distance away. "But he couldn't have gotten too far.

Before they could wonder anymore, Tien was grabbed from behind and Gero began to slowly drain his energy. Tien struggled helpless against the evil doctor.

Krillin looked over and saw Tien losing energy fast. Powering up quickly his red aura flaring he dived in and kicked the doctor off of his friend before he could lose too much energy to the evil one. "You ok."

"Yeah thanks," Tien replied. "Let's get him." Tien let out a yell and was surrounded in a slight red aura of his own as he and Krillin both charged at the evil doctor.

Krillin threw the first punch but Gero leaned to the side and avoided the blow. Unfortunately for him he was too slow to avoid the kick that Tien had sent at his head. The two Z-warriors continued to throw flurries of kicks and punches at the evil android connecting every once in awhile despite the android's superior speed.

Gero leaned to the left and avoided on of Krillin's punches. Taking the offensive he brought his knee up into the monk's stomach doubling him over in pain. Moving quickly, he shot a burst of ki at a charging Tien, temporarily blinding the triclops and sending him flying to the ground. Turning back to Krillin, Gero grabbed the warrior. "I'll enjoy draining your energy."

"I don't think so," Piccolo said as he charged in and with a ki charged hand, removed Gero's left had from his body. "Now the fight's a little fairer," Piccolo said as he threw his cape and turban to the ground and got in a fighting stance.

Krillin and Tien floated near Piccolo trapping Gero in the middle of their little triangle. "Let's get him," Krillin said nodding to Piccolo and Tien.

The three warriors charged the android and threw punches and kicks wildly. Gero managed to block and dodge most of them but there was still only so much his superior speed and power could handle. _At least it doesn't hurt as much as that little brat's punch_, he thought. _But I need to get out of here. I'll have better chances when I activate Seventeen and Eighteen._ Gero shot his foot out and caught Piccolo in the gut, doubling him over. Grabbing the slightly injured Namekian, he swung him into the other two fighters. With the three warriors properly distracted, Gero quickly flew to the ground to run.

Piccolo was the first to recover. "Where'd he go?" he asked as he scanned the landscape for Dr. Gero.

"The coward ran again," Tien said.

"We need to find him," Krillin added.

-Dbz-

Yamcha groaned as he flew toward where he could feel the power of his friends. _I don't really want to face these androids but I need to help if I can_. Beside him Chiaotzu flew along in silence just hoping that they could make a difference.

-Dbz-

Gohan stared across the battlefield at Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince simply smirked with a wicked grin. _I was such an idiot thinking Vegeta would ever change_, Gohan thought to himself. "Let's get this over with," he said. "I still have an android to stop after I finish with you."

"Didn't you send those weaklings to do that?"

"They're my friends and they are stronger than you think."

"They are nothing compared to us. Just like those androids are nothing compared to my power."

"You don't know that, Vegeta. We need to stop Gero before he activates the other two androids. Help us Vegeta and I'll fight you after this is over."

"We will fight now," Vegeta screamed. "Those tinker toys are no concern to me. They are weak."

"Alright if it has to be that way," Gohan said as he charged at Vegeta.

**Power levels**

Gohan  
7 million  
350 million (Super Saiyan)

Vegeta  
7.5 million  
375 million (Super Saiyan)

Piccolo  
85 million (with weights)  
110 million (w/o weights)

Krillin  
6 million   
120 million (Kaioken x20)

Tien  
5 million  
100 million (Kaioken x20)

Yamcha  
5 million

Chiaotzu  
3 million

Dr. Gero

175 million

Spopovitch  
12

The Eliminator  
10

Please read and** REVIEW!**


	34. Super Saiyans collide

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

Summary: What if Goku had been more involved in training Gohan at an early age? This story starts at the beginning of dbz.

**Chapter 34**

Gohan caught the Saiyan Prince by surprise with his sudden charge. Throwing a quick punch at Vegeta, Gohan brought a leg around at the same time catching the prince in the kidneys.

Vegeta went pummeling to the ground from the blow, but caught himself in the air before he hit. With a burst of his aura he charged back at Gohan with fists flying.

Gohan managed to block a fair portion of the blows but to his surprise, Vegeta was stronger than he'd suspected. _Man he must have really pushed himself. I knew I should have trained more no matter what my mom said._

Vegeta brought his fist forward in a feint at Gohan's stomach. When the demi-Saiyan blocked the blow, Vegeta finally saw the opening he'd been waiting for. He brought his elbow in and hit Gohan right in the face hard.

Gohan went flying into the ground faster than he could stop. He finally hit the ground next to the crater that he'd created with Android Nineteen. _This could be harder than I thought._ Gohan wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth. Flaring his aura around him he charged back at the Saiyan Prince to continue this little contest.

-Dbz-

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are now ready for the final round of the tournament. On one end we have Hercule Satan. On the other we have his opponent Spopovitch. Which one of these fighters will become our champion?"

Hercule stared across the arena at his opponent. Spopovitch stared back at him and grinned. "You're going down you piece of trash," Hercule said easily. "I am the strongest fighter in the world. You are nothing to me. Even the former champ, Goku, ran off when he saw how strong I was. He knew that I wouldn't fall for any of his or his friends' tricks."

With that a majority of the crowd started cheering like wild.

Hercule relished in the attention he was getting. "I will finish you in under a minute," he said.

"Ready fight," the announcer said.

Hercule charged at his opponent running at full speed. At the last second he threw he feet forward and kicked Spopovitch in the chest. The other warrior wasn't fast enough to block the blow and was quickly knocked down. Hercule wasted no time and was on him in seconds. He threw a flurry of kicks and punches some of which Spopovitch managed to block. "Megaton punch," Hercule finally shouted as he connected his signature move on Spopovitch's face.

"Spopovitch is out cold," the announcer said. "Hercule is the new martial arts champion of the world." _As if his ego wasn't big enough._

-Dbz-

Gohan was out of his crater and throwing kicks and punches wildly at Vegeta sooner than the prince had expected. _The boy is skilled,_ Vegeta admitted to himself as he blocked most of the blows and returned a few of his own. _But I will prove who's the strongest in the universe. Then I will defeat Kakarot as well_.

Gohan continued his little offensive against Vegeta but wasn't having very good results. Vegeta was managing to block almost everything he threw at him. Dodging to the left as Vegeta returned a punch of his own, Gohan disappeared from sight and used Instant Transmission to appear behind Vegeta. Using the moment of confusion, Gohan buried a fist in the Saiyan Prince's back. Gohan used this opportunity to continue to pummel Vegeta with blow after blow as the prince turned to face his opponent once again.

-Dbz-

Dr. Gero walked calmly into his hidden laboratory. It hadn't taken him long to get there after he'd managed to lose the Z-warriors. He walked over to two cases and opened them up revealing a young man with long black hair and a young girl with blonde hair. The boy wore jeans and a black shirt and a red bandana around his neck. The girl wore a jean skirt a jean jacket to match. The boy was Android Seventeen and the girl was Android Eighteen.

"Can you hear me?" Gero said.

"Yes doctor," Seventeen replied.

"Good," Gero said. "Your programming seems to be in order now. "Hopefully I won't have to deactivate you like before," he said palming a small remote with his remaining hand.

"Now we wouldn't want that doctor," Seventeen said swiping the remote and crushing it instantly. "We want to remain awake."

Gero was angry over the slight loss of control but decided to hope for the best. "I need you two to go and destroy a couple of Saiyans for me. They proved too much for Nineteen and myself."

"So you decided to build Nineteen after all," Eighteen said. "I don't know why you bothered when you had perfection already."

"I see you made him an energy absorbing model like yourself," Seventeen said.

"Yes, that model is easier to control," Gero answered.

"Are you saying we're hard to control?" Seventeen said in a menacing tone.

Eighteen suddenly noticed one more container. She walked over and opened it. In side as a bulky humanoid warrior. He wore a dark blue under suit surrounded with green armor. He had little hair with only one red strip on the top of his head. "Maybe we should let our little friend out here too."

"Good idea," Seventeen said.

"No," Gero said. "That would be too dangerous. Sixteen's programming isn't stable."

"I've had enough of your lip," Seventeen said severing the doctor's head from his shoulders. "Now go see what the good doctor was talking about. Though I doubt any Saiyan would be much of a challenge."

"We must destroy Goku," Sixteen said.

"Not a bad idea," Seventeen said. "It's at least a good place to start."

"Not so fast," Piccolo's voice said. "You'll have to get through us before we let you near enough to Goku to harm him."

Beside the Namekian stood Krillin and Tien, both in their fighting stances.

-Dbz-

Gohan pressed his slight advantage as he continued to pummel Vegeta with kicks and punches, pushing his power to its limits. Unfortunately for Gohan, Vegeta had recovered from the initial shock of the Instant Transmission and was now blocking the majority of Gohan's blows and returning a few of his own.

Vegeta suddenly landed a fist right in the middle of Gohan's stomach, doubling the boy over in pain. Not wasting a moment he brought his hand out and shot a ki blast right into the boy's face sending him flying back. "Now have taste of my Final Flash," Vegeta yelled as he put both hands in front of him and shot the ki at Gohan.

Gohan flipped in midair and saw the blast coming at him. He quickly cupped his hands at his side. "Kamehameha," he shouted as he shot the beam of blue energy at Vegeta's blast.

The blasts met in midair and pushed against each other both about even. "HA!" Gohan yelled as he focused more of his energy into his beam causing it to slowly travel toward Vegeta.

Unfortunately for him, the Saiyan Prince had plenty of reserves left and also increased the power in his blast. The Final Flash soon over took Gohan's Kamehameha wave and exploded right near the young demi-Saiyan. Gohan fell from the sky from the force of the impact his hair fading back to its normal black as he could no longer hold the Super Saiyan transformation.

Vegeta stared down at his defeated opponent and briefly considered finishing him off for good, but decided the Saiyan race was too few as it was. He turned to the boy. "I'm impressed brat," he said as he landed by the boy and grabbed the bag of sensu beans from Gohan's belt. "You are a true Saiyan warrior. But you're still no match for your prince." Vegeta popped a bean into his mouth renewing his energy and then tossed the bag on the ground next to Gohan. "But now I have some androids to exterminate," Vegeta said as he flew off.

Gohan pushed himself up off the ground groaning in pain. _I must have broken something fighting Vegeta,_ he thought. _I have to go on though. Those androids must be stopped._ They young Saiyan slowly got to his feet. _But first I'll need a sensu bean._ The boy reached for the beans and popped one into his mouth before replacing the bag on his hip. In an instant, he was healed of all his injuries and in better shape than ever. Raising two fingers to his forehead he disappeared into thin air.

-Dbz-

"Your rein of terror ends here," Piccolo snarled.

"Rein of terror?" Seventeen said. "We haven't even done anything yet." He turned to Eighteen. "Come on, let's go find Goku."

"Yes," Sixteen said. "Goku is the one we want."

"Goku's in no condition to fight," Tien said. "Wait until he's healed and I'm sure that he'll be glad to face you." Tien flew up into the sky. 'Clear the area,' he said telepathically to both Krillin and Piccolo. As the two Z-warriors scattered, Tien gathered energy in his hands. "Tri beam," he shouted as he fired his most powerful attack into the lab.

The smoke cleared in a few seconds and little was left. The androids, however, were unharmed. "That was a nice try," Seventeen said. "Come on Eighteen let's have some fun with them." He turned to Sixteen again. "Which one do you want?"

"My objective is only to kill Goku," the big android replied.

"Suit yourself," Seventeen replied as he floated up into the air and took a fighting stance. "Come and get me. I'll take on all three of you myself. If that's ok with you Eighteen."

"Sure, do what you want but I get the next one. Even if it's Goku."

"Ok"

Before he could say anything else, the three Z-warriors charged. Piccolo was the first the reach the android and swung a fist right at his head.

Seventeen simply leaned to the left as the blow passed harmlessly to the side.

Krillin and Tien both charged in auras blazing red. _Hopefully a x20 Kaioken will be enough,_ Krillin thought. _I don't know if I can go any higher. _The two warriors threw kicks and punches wildly never once connecting with the android in front of them.

"Keep it up," Piccolo shouted. "There's no way he can keep this up for long."

"On the contrary," Seventeen saw idly swatting the Namekian to the side. "My power never runs out. It's part of the pure genius of my design." The android idly swatted both Krillin and Tien to the side as well. Both Z-warriors hit the ground hard losing control over the Kaioken as their power fell. "Now I suppose I can finish you off."

"No," Eighteen spoke up. "There's no need. They are worthless to us. Let them wallow in their defeat." She flew over by Krillin and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Besides this one's kinda cute."

"Yeah let's just go find Goku," Seventeen agreed as they flew off.

About that time Gohan appeared out of nowhere on the scene from his instant transmission. "I take it the other two androids have been activated," he said as he saw the condition of the other Z-fighters.

"Other three," Krillin said. "They are amazingly strong."

"Yeah," Tien said. "It only took one of them to floor us all."

Gohan bent down passing out sensu beans. "Here take these." In less than a minute all the Z-warriors were back at full strength. "Now let's go after them."

"You sure that's a good idea," Krillin said. "They spared us once. I don't think they will again."

"We have no choice," Gohan said. "Innocent people will die if we don't."

"They're after Goku first," Piccolo said.

"Then I have to stop them," Gohan said. "You can stay here if you like."

"Are you crazy?" Tien said. "Do you have any idea how strong they are? Taking on all three of them would be suicide."

"That's why I'll challenge one of them to a one on one."

"That would be suicide too," Tien said. "They took out all three of us like nothing."

"No offense," Gohan said as he took to the air. "But I could do the same pretty easily."

"Let's go keep it honest," Piccolo said following the boy.

A/N: I'd like to take this time to remind people to review. The last few chapters haven't had very many compared to earlier numbers. I'm not sure if it's because people aren't reading it or just not reviewing. It would be helpful if I could get people to take the few seconds to review after reading. And as always I promise to respond to all signed reviews as soon as possible. If you have a question about something and can't leave a signed review, I will still try to answer it in an author's note in the next chapter. So all I ask is that you please review. It really does motivate me.

**Power levels**

Gohan  
7 million

350 million (Super Saiyan)

7.75 million (after sensu heal)

Vegeta  
7.5 million  
375 million (Super Saiyan)

Piccolo  
85 million (with weights)  
110 million (w/o weights)

Krillin  
6 million   
120 million (Kaioken x20)

Tien  
5 million  
100 million (Kaioken x20)

Yamcha  
5 million

Chiaotzu  
3 million

Dr. Gero

175 million

Spopovitch  
12

Hercule  
25

Seventeen  
350 million

Eighteen  
350 million  
Sixteen  
500 million

Please read and** REVIEW!**


	35. Battle the Androids

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

Summary: What if Goku had been more involved in training Gohan at an early age? This story starts at the beginning of dbz.

A/N: This is in response to a question about the androids power levels. I have Sixteen stronger than Seventeen and Eighteen because that's just how it is. Sixteen was stronger than them in the show and could match Cell's power in his first form when Seventeen and Eighteen were being thrown around. So I didn't change any of the android's power I just added a number to them. As far as Eighteen against Vegeta, in the show Eighteen just played with Vegeta and could have beaten him easily as she does. In this story Gohan and Vegeta are both stronger so it would be a lot closer fight than in the show. The androids may have to use their added endurance to make up for having less power than the Saiyans. I hope this note answers any questions on that particular issue.

**Chapter 35**

The three androids landed by a mountain road. "What are we stopping for?" Eighteen asked.

"We need to get some transportation," Seventeen replied.

"Why? We can fly you moron," Eighteen retorted.

"But I've never driven a car and I want to see what it's like. It's not like we don't have plenty of time."

"No," Gohan said landing. "Your time is up."

The three androids turned as Gohan landed along with Piccolo, Tien, and Krillin. "Will you fools never learn?" Seventeen said. "Do you really think that one more weakling will make a difference?"

"They are just here to watch," Gohan said calmly. "I'm hoping that you'll ask your two companions to do the same."

"That okay with you, Eighteen?" Seventeen said.

"No," the female android replied. "It's my turn. You can watch this time."

"Okay this should be interesting."

"Hey we found you guys," Yamcha said landing with Chiaotzu. "Who are these people? Did you beat those androids."

"Yeah they're gone," Gohan said. "But these are three more of Gero's androids. Supposedly they are stronger than the first two."

"But they will be no match for the Prince of the Saiyans," Vegeta said landing as well.

"So your party is growing even more."

"Vegeta stay out of this," Gohan said. "It's supposed to be one on one."

"A Saiyan wouldn't have it any other way," the prince replied. "Which one do you want?"

_Why is Vegeta acting so cooperative?_ Gohan thought. "What's wrong with you?" Gohan finally asked.

"Nothing brat," Vegeta replied. "It's obvious that we are the only two strong enough to beat these tinker toys. They may be strong but there's no way they can beat a Super Saiyan."

"A Super Saiyan," Seventeen laughed. "Is that some kind of joke?"

Vegeta growled as his aura quickly flashed golden and in seconds he was a Super Saiyan. "You're all mine," Vegeta said in a menacing voice. "If anyone steps in I'll kill them myself."

"Okay so it's me and you, Vegeta," Seventeen said. "And Eighteen will fight the boy?"

"Okay let's go," Gohan said. "I'd like to get this over with while I'm still young." He clenched his fists at his side and was a Super Saiyan in seconds.

"Incredible," Sixteen said. "Both of their powers are higher than yours, Seventeen."

"That's not possible," Seventeen said. "You must be malfunctioning."

"It is true," Sixteen said. "There is no mistake."

"Well," Vegeta said. "It appears that the tinker toys are out classed." With that Vegeta charged at Seventeen and hit him across the face hard.

Gohan decided that this was the time and charged at Android Eighteen and threw a punch of his own.

"Well," Krillin said. "It's started.

"Yeah," Yamcha said. "Hopefully Gohan's strong enough to beat those things."

-Dbz-

Vegeta continued his offensive against Seventeen, throwing a flurry of kicks and punches as fast as he possibly could. To his credit the android managed to block most of the blows with little trouble, but Vegeta showed no signs of slowing down.

-Dbz-

Gohan went in a little more careful than the other Super Saiyan had. After the initial block he backed off just a bit and allowed Eighteen to go on the offensive.

Eighteen brought her foot around at the young demi-Saiyan but the boy was far too quick for her. After her foot passed only through after-image, Gohan appeared behind her and brought both fists down on her head sending her flying at outrageous speed into the ground.

Eighteen picked herself up off the ground. _That blow actually hurt. He may really be stronger than me._ With that thought she floated up again cautiously this time. "Well, I'm impressed," she said. "You surpassed all of Gero's calculations. No wonder he was so scared. But unfortunately for you, organics tire out. I will not." With that Eighteen took the offensive throwing a flurry of kicks and punches at the young demi-Saiyan.

Gohan to his credit managed to dodge a majority of the onslaught and block the rest, but the assault was taking its toll on his reserves.

-Dbz-

Vegeta continued his reckless assault on Android Seventeen. He threw a hard punch to the robot's head finally making it through his defenses sending the him flying. Before Seventeen could hit Vegeta was behind him with a roundhouse kick sending him flying back in the same direction that he'd come from.

Seventeen landed hard plowing about thirty feet through the hard rock cliff.

"Now don't you see that you are no match for me?" Vegeta said panting slightly.

"You're getting worn out," Seventeen said getting up from his crater. "I on the other hand am still as good as new. The android charged at Vegeta and began to throw a flurry of kicks and punches of his own at the Saiyan Prince.

Vegeta blocked the blows fairly easily but with each blow he felt a little bit of his power leaving him. Maxing out in Super Saiyan tended to drain him quite a bit. Against Gohan he hadn't even noticed because the boy had been losing power also. This damn tinker toy didn't ever seem to tire out.

Finally Seventeen connected with a hard punch to Vegeta's face and sent the prince flying into the ground for revenge.

Vegeta landed hard his hair turning from its regular gold to black.

-Dbz-

_I've got to end this quick or I'm going to get killed,_ Gohan thought as he disappeared using his Instant Transmission technique and appeared behind Android Eighteen. Charging as much ki as he possibly could into his hands he brought both fists forward into the android's head.

Eighteen began to fall from the sky but was suddenly stopped by Gohan's knee. Blood and spit flew from her mouth as she was finally injured.

Gohan grabbed a hold of Eighteen's arm and swung her around sending her flying into the ground hard.

Eighteen got up and wiped some blood from her mouth. "That little brat. I'll kill him."

"I don't think so," Gohan said standing above her with a ki blast pointed at her head at point blank range. "You're the one who's lost."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Seventeen said holding up an unconscious Vegeta. "If you harm her anymore I'll be force to finish off Vegeta."

"Go ahead," Gohan said. "Then I'll defeat you just like I did her."

"You don't have the energy left," Seventeen said.

"I have a sensu bean," Gohan said. "I'll finish you as quickly enough."

"No," Sixteen said suddenly right behind Gohan. "That's enough." He brought his fist down on the young Saiyan's head knocking the boy out instantly. Gohan fell to the ground as his hair returned to its normal black. Sixteen turned to Seventeen and Eighteen. "Let's go find Goku."

"Fine by me," Eighteen said pushing the unconscious Gohan off of her.

Seventeen tossed Vegeta aside and followed his sister and Sixteen. "I wouldn't suggest following us," he told the rest of the Z-fighters. "Next time we won't be so nice." With that the three androids flew off in their search of Goku.

The other Z-fighters just stared as the androids left the scene. Finally, Krillin stepped forward and knelt down beside Gohan retrieving a sensu bean.

Gohan opened his eyes and looked up at the monk

"Here take this," Krillin said.

"No, I'm fine," Gohan replied getting to his feet. "We may need that later. Besides it looks like Vegeta needs it a lot more than I do." Gohan took the bean from Krillin and walked over to Vegeta who was barely getting to his feet with much difficulty. "Here take this," Gohan told the prince.

Vegeta took the bean and ate it with out saying a word. A few seconds later he flew off without an explanation.

"Where does he think he's going?" Yamcha asked.

"His pride is wounded," Gohan replied. "He needs some time. "Let's head back to my house and wait for my dad to wake up. We're going to need him if we're going to beat the androids."

"Isn't that where they are headed though," Krillin asked.

"Yeah," Gohan said. "But I heard them say something about wanting to drive. That should buy us some time. Besides if they do happen to show up it's best if we're all there. And with Instant Transmission we should be able to stay ahead of them until my dad's back on his feet."

"Go on ahead," Piccolo said. "I have something to take care of. Don't follow me." With that the Namekian flew off into the distance.

"What's with him?" Tien asked.

"He's going to fuse with Kami," Krillin said. "Then he'll be way more powerful."

"That'll be hard for him to do," Gohan said. "But if he does reunite with Kami we'll have a much better chance against those androids."

"You seemed to be handling them pretty well anyway," Chiaotzu pointed out.

"I think I could take either Seventeen or Eighteen on a one on one. Working with Vegeta, we could probably take both of them. But that Sixteen is strong. He knocked me out with little trouble."

"It is odd how he only intervened when you were about to finish off one of the others," Krillin pointed out.

"Yeah," Gohan said. "We'll have to think on that one. Grab on." Gohan raised two fingers to his forehead and in less than a second they were in Gohan's living room.

-Dbz-

Gohan appeared at his house with the other Z-warriors at the Son residence. Chichi looked over in surprise as she saw her son appear right in front of her safe and sound. His clothes were a little tattered but he seemed okay. She closed the distance between the two in seconds and wrapped the demi-Saiyan in a huge hug. "My baby. You're okay. I was so worried." In minutes her relief turned to anger. "If you ever do something like that again you won't eat for a week. Now get upstairs and start studying."

Gohan looked over at his angry mother. "We have more important things to worry about than studying," he said calmly.

"Nothing is more important than studying," Chichi replied.

"We're in the middle of a major crisis," Gohan continued raising his voice slightly. "If you'd let me train more in the last three years I probably could have ended this already but I had to spend time studying when I could have been making myself strong enough to beat the androids. Not anymore. I'm not studying at all until this is resolved one way or another."

Chichi backed off in surprise turning back to her unconscious husband. This was only the second time her little boy had raised his voice to her. She knew there was no changing his mind. "Oh Goku what's happening to my little boy?"

-Dbz-

Gohan entered his room shortly after telling his mother off. He felt bad about it but it had been necessary. He walked over to his closet and quickly changed into a new training gi. Reaching up to the top shelf of the closet, he grabbed his sword and strapped it to his back. "I'll need all the help I can get if those androids show back up," he said to himself.

-Dbz-

Piccolo landed on the lookout and didn't even slow down much. "Kami, where the hell are you?" he screamed.

"I'm right here," Kami replied calmly. "And I know why you're here."

"Then let's get it over with. I don't like this idea much but it is necessary."

"I'm afraid that I can't fuse with you at this time. I've yet to figure out the intentions of these androids."

"What do you mean? Their intention is to destroy everyone on this planet."

"I'm not so sure. The androids that are still alive, if you can call them that, haven't killed anyone. They even spared you and the others when they could have easily finished you."

"It's some sick game they are playing."

"I don't think so. But there is a presence far more evil lurking in the shadows. It has been there for the last four years but it has yet to reveal itself. I want to find out what his creature is before I make my decision. It seems all we can do is wait."

"Fine I'll wait," Piccolo growled.

A/N: Thank you all for all the reviews I received for the last chapter. As my way of saying thanks I'm going to go ahead and post this chapter a couple of days early. I am glad that people are still reading this and I would greatly appreciate it if you all continued to review even if it's just to say good job or you suck or what ever you want to say. I am also always open to possible plot ideas if you want to leave suggestions. These are usually better if they are farther ahead because if I've already written something I'm not likely to change it. Call me lazy. And then I may not use your idea because it may conflict with one of my own but I do promise I will consider it. Anyway please review.

**Power levels**

Gohan  
6.4 million (with weights)  
7.75 million  
387.5 million (Super Saiyan)

Vegeta  
7.5 million  
375 million (Super Saiyan)

8 million (after sensu heal)

Piccolo  
110 million

Krillin  
6 million

Tien  
5 million

Yamcha  
5 million

Chiaotzu  
3 million

Seventeen  
350 million

Eighteen  
350 million  
Sixteen  
500 million

Please read and** REVIEW!**


	36. Worse than the Androids?

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

Summary: What if Goku had been more involved in training Gohan at an early age? This story starts at the beginning of dbz.

**Chapter 36**

It had been several days since the fight with the androids and still they had not shown up. "They must really be taking their time," Trunks said. He had shown up just a few days after and Gohan and the others had filled him in on what had been happening. At first it had been hard to accept that the androids showed up a few days early but eventually he'd see how Gero couldn't have passed up such an opportunity.

Now all the Z-fighters, as well as Chichi and Bulma sat at Master Roshi's house. They had decided that it would be safer for Goku there. Gohan sat in the corner alone meditating while he waited for his father to recover.

Across the room Trunks and Krillin were passing the time by talking. "Man I can't believe how strong Gohan is in this timeline," Trunks said. "I think he's almost as strong as the Gohan I knew and at his age too."

"Yeah it's amazing," Krillin said. "He almost had one of those androids but then another one joined in and knocked him out."

"Yeah they love to do that," Trunks said.

"How'd the androids beat the Gohan in your time if he was even stronger than this Gohan?" Krillin asked.

"Well," Trunks replied. "From what I understand, Gohan wasn't a Super Saiyan yet in my time when they showed up. He was plenty strong but he hadn't had the right trigger yet. He finally got that trigger when the androids killed his family and friends. Unfortunately by that point it was too late. All of the other Z-warriors were dead. Even though Gohan was strong enough to beat either one of the monsters alone, he couldn't take them on together. He fought valiantly for years but they finally killed him. And I wasn't strong enough to stop them. Even after turning Super Saiyan I was still nothing more than a toy to them. I still am, for that matter. I don't think I'd be much help in whatever plan we finally come up with. But maybe with Goku, Gohan, and my father all fighting at once we can prevail."

"Hey Trunks look at this," Bulma said holding up a photograph. "It's just like the time machine you came in."

"What?"

"Some guy near Ginger town just faxed me this and said it's been there for about four years."

"That's impossible," Trunks said. "My time machine is right here." He held up the capsule that it was in.

"Let's go check it out," Gohan said getting to his feet.

"You heard all that?" Krillin asked.

"Yes," Gohan replied. "I was meditating, not sleeping." He turned to Yamcha and Tien. "Flare your ki up if you see the androids coming near and I'll use Instant Transmission to get back. Then we can get my dad out of here."

"Right," Tien said. "I wish I could go with you guys."

"We need some of us to stay here and keep guard," Gohan said.

"I know."

With that said, Gohan, Krillin, and Trunks, with Bulma in his arms, took off to investigate while the rest of the Z-warriors were left to protect Goku and baby sit baby Trunks.

-Dbz-

The three warriors landed a few minutes later in a clearing near Ginger town. "It should be around here somewhere," Bulma said as Trunks set her down.

"Yeah here it is," Krillin yelled from not far off. The others ran over to look and their jaws dropped when they saw the machine. It was identical to Trunk's but it had been weathered for several years and had a big hole in the clear glass where something had apparently wanted out.

"I wonder what was in that," Gohan said.

"I don't know but I think that whatever it is may be the cause of some of the differences in this timeline," Trunks said.

"What do you mean by timeline?" Krillin asked.

"Well, originally we thought that traveling back in time would change things where I'm from. But unfortunately, instead it somehow created an alternate reality that branched off from the point where I entered."

"So basically," Gohan said. "The changes have no effect on your timeline. And someone else has come back from either your timeline or another one and made some other unknown changes to this one."

"That's what it looks like," Trunks replied.

"So it's probably best if we play this as if we had no information about a possible future," Krillin said.

"Right," Gohan replied as he floated up to get a closer look at the hole in the machine. He reached down and pulled two purple bowls out of the seat. "It looks like some kind of egg was in this thing."

"Hey," Krillin stammered. "Look over there." He ran off to investigate with Trunks, Gohan, and Bulma following closely. "It's some kind of shell."

"It looks like a giant cicada," Bulma said.

"No it's something worse than that," Trunks said.

"Do you think that's what came in the time machined," Gohan said.

"I don't know," Trunks said dipping his hand in the shell. He removed it and it was covered in slime. "But whatever it is it's close by.

"We probably ought to get back," Gohan said. "The androids could show up at Roshi's any time."

"Sure let me capsulize the Time Machine first," Trunks said.

"Ok."

"Ok ready," Trunks said taking off.

"Wait," Gohan said. "Just grab a hold. We can get there faster with Instant Transmission."

"Right," Trunks said putting his hand on Gohan's shoulder. Bulma and Krillin followed suit and the four disappeared back to Master Roshi's house.

-Dbz-

Piccolo sat impatiently meditating behind Kami waiting for the guardian of Earth to make up his mind. Finally the older Namek turned. "Oh my goodness it's horrible."

"What is it?" Piccolo asked.

"The evil creature has revealed itself."

"What do you mean? Where?"

"Don't worry you'll know as soon as we combine."

"So, you've finally come to your senses."

"No, Kami," Mr. Popo screamed tears running down his face.

"It must be done," Kami replied. "The evil in Piccolo is greatly diminished. I trust he will use the new power wisely."

"Let's get one thing strait," Piccolo said. "We use my body."

"Agreed," Kami said. "Put your hand on my chest."

Piccolo put his hand on Kami's chest and with a great yell Kami was surrounded by a great white aura. A few seconds later there was a burst of light and where the two Nameks stood, there was now only Piccolo.

The newly fused warrior began to walk to the edge as Popo stared in horror. "I am no longer Kami or Piccolo. I am the Namek that has long since forgotten his name. Now I must go." With that he jumped off the lookout heading for the new danger.

-Dbz-

"Hey come look at this," Bulma said looking at the disturbing footage she saw on the television.

In minutes all the Z-warriors were gathered around watching the news report.

"The people of Ginger town continue to disappear with nothing left but their clothes," the reporter said in the mike. Soon gunshots were heard in the background and the camera became unstable before the footage was lost.

"Do you think it's the androids?" Krillin asked.

"I'd bet it's that creature we found," Trunks replied.

-Dbz-

Piccolo landed in Ginger town and started wandering through the remains of the populace. A few minutes later he found the source of the disturbance. Standing before him was a vile creature standing a little taller than him. It had a green exoskeleton covered in black-spots along with wings and a tail ending in a tan tip.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Cell," the creature said. "Now it's time for you to die Piccolo."

"How do you know who I am?"

"I'm not one to give away all my secrets."

"I guess I'll have to beat it out of you then." With that Piccolo charged at the monster sending a fist at his face.

Cell leaned to the side and avoided the blow with ease. Seconds later he brought his own fist into the Namek's stomach doubling him over in pain. With a backhand he sent the Namekian warrior back into a building with little trouble. An instant later he appeared behind the Namek and grabbed him in a body lock. With a quick flick of his tail he inserted his stinger into Piccolo's arm and began to drain his energy.

Piccolo winced as his arm shriveled and became useless. Finally he brought his elbow back and sent Cell flying away from him. The Namekian warrior turned to face the monster. "I'm no match for you, but mark my words you will be defeated."

"You don't have any idea how strong I am. Do you?"

"Why don't you tell me? It's not like it'll make a difference anyway."

"You do make a good point, Piccolo," Cell replied. "Fine, I am an android created by Dr. Gero. Gero took samples from the best fighters to ever step foot on this planet and combined them to make me."

"That's why I can sense Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan in you."

"Yes. I have the power of all the great fighters including you. There fore I really gain nothing from absorbing your energy like that. That is why I let you go. I'll have more fun just killing you. But there is one source of energy that I need to obtain in order to become perfect. I need to absorb Androids Seventeen and Eighteen. Unfortunately in my time, young Trunks destroyed those androids before I could find them. So, to make a long story short, I killed him and used his time machine to travel back to where Seventeen and Eighteen are still around. I've been here for the last four years revolving back to this form so I'd be strong enough to complete my goals."

"That's why you're sucking the life out of people then?"

"Yes I gain strength from them, but I need Seventeen and Eighteen to become perfect."

"That's interesting," Piccolo said as he ripped his arm off. With a yell a new one popped out. "I just needed some time to recover." He reached up and threw his weighted turban and cape to the side. "Now I'll destroy you."

-Dbz-

"What's going on?" Trunks said. "I can feel my dad's and Piccolo's ki in Ginger town. But I also feel Frieza and King Cold there too."

"There are two Piccolos there," Gohan added. "And I feel my dad's ki there too. Let's go check it out," he added.

Trunks put his hand on Gohan's shoulder and the two disappeared.

-Dbz-

Piccolo charged at Cell with a fist sent at the creature's face. The monster blocked the blow and sent one of his own at the Namek, but Piccolo was a step ahead of him and blocked with ease.

Gohan and Trunks appeared just in time to see the battle getting underway. "What's going on?" Trunks asked.

"The strange power is coming from that monster that Piccolo's fighting," Gohan replied. "They are both incredibly strong too, even stronger than the androids."

"Should we join in the fight," Trunks asked.

"Let's just watch for now," Gohan said.

Cell pushed Piccolo back with a quick kick. A few seconds later, he cupped his hands at his side and began to chant, "Kamehameha." The monster shot the beam of energy at the Namekian warrior.

Piccolo was stunned beyond words. _How does he know Goku's attack? Duh,_ he remembered. _He probably knows all our attacks._ With no time to dodge, the Namek raised his arms to block the attack. It wasn't enough to finish him but it was bound to hurt.

Gohan put both fingers to his head and disappeared. A spilt second later he put his hand on Piccolo's shoulder and disappeared again.

"Thanks kid," Piccolo said.

"No problem," Gohan replied. "It's better that you don't waste any energy blocking something like that. I think we'll have to take him together if we're going to win." With a yell, Gohan quickly took off his weighted shirt and wristbands and brought his aura up, his hair turning golden and his eyes turquoise.

Trunks yelled and raise his own power, becoming a Super Saiyan. "Ready," he said. With that the three warriors all charged at Cell at once.

Cell braced himself as the flurry of kicks and punches came flying his way. For the most part he managed to block most all of the blows. Trunks was a weak as he remembered him from the version of the boy that he'd killed but the Namek was almost as strong as him. And the other Saiyan boy, he was as strong as Cell had remembered him being at a much older age. His power was amazing for such a young age. Finally one of Piccolo's punches made contact and sent the monster reeling. _I need to get out of here,_ Cell thought. _I don't like these odds. I'll crush them all after I absorb Seventeen and Eighteen._ With that thought, Cell did the unexpected and leapt high into the air. "Solar Flare," he shouted.

When the three Z-warriors regained their sight, Cell was gone. "Where'd he go?" Trunks said.

"I don't know," Gohan replied. "I can't sense his energy."

"He's suppressing it," Piccolo said. "He's afraid that we're too strong for him."

"He'll hide until he can absorb the androids to get stronger," Gohan said.

"We need to find him," Trunks said.

"The best thing to do might be to watch the TV and then we can use Instant Transmission to get to the scene quickly. We need to stick together though. None of us are strong enough to take him on our own."

"Take who on," Vegeta said landing.

Within a few minutes the warriors had Vegeta filled in on what was happening. Vegeta simply grinned. "I'll find him myself eventually, but right now I have more important matters."

"Not this again," Gohan said taking a defensive stance.

"Calm down boy," Vegeta said with a grin. "I have little left to prove against you since that last fight. I was referring to ascending beyond Super Saiyan. Then I'll be strong enough to finish all these weaklings off on my own."

"What?" Trunks said. "There's a level beyond Super Saiyan?"

"Yes, son, I can feel it there."

"What? How'd you know I was your son?"

"I'm not an idiot. You show up from the future and now I have a son that looks like you. It's obvious. Now at least it makes sense how you were able to be a Super Saiyan. You do have royal blood in you after all." With that said, Vegeta took off back into the sky to pursue his training.

"Wait father," Trunks said. "I'll go with you."

"Are you sure about this?" Gohan asked.

"It may be the only way," Trunks replied as he took off after Vegeta.

Piccolo turned to Gohan. "We should return to guard Goku," he said.

"Yeah," Gohan replied raising his fingers to his forehead and transporting them both back to Kame house.

A/N: I'd like to take the time to thank all those who reviewed the last couple of chapters. It really does help to get feedback. I hope you all take the time to review this chapter as well.

**Power levels**

Gohan  
6.4 million (with weights)  
7.75 million (w/o weights)  
387.5 million (Super Saiyan)

Vegeta

8 million

Trunks

5.5 million  
275 million (Super Saiyan)

Piccolo  
110 million  
350 million (after fusing with Kami with weights)  
450 million (after fusing with Kami w/o weights)

Krillin  
6 million

Tien  
5 million

Yamcha  
5 million

Chiaotzu  
3 million

Seventeen  
350 million

Eighteen  
350 million  
Sixteen  
500 million

Cell  
450 million

Please read and** REVIEW!**


	37. A plan is formed

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

Summary: What if Goku had been more involved in training Gohan at an early age? This story starts at the beginning of dbz.

**Chapter 37**

Gohan sat meditating beside Piccolo in Roshi's house. It had been a couple of days since the encounter with Cell. He and Krillin had paid a quick visit to Gero's lab to destroy the infant Cell of this time as well as the computer that made him. As a bonus they'd found a set of plans to Android Seventeen that Bulma was analyzing for weaknesses. Sadly, they still hadn't managed to catch up with Cell. Every time they got a report of where the monster was striking, he was gone before they could arrive even with Instant Transmission.

"Hey guys," Goku said walking down the stairs.

Gohan and Piccolo both looked up seeing the Saiyan back on his feet. Gohan immediately rose to his feet and engulfed Goku in a big hug. "Dad, you're okay?"

"Yeah I feel much better now."

"We're in trouble, Goku," Piccolo said. "We now have four enemies that are as strong or stronger than Gohan and I."

"Yeah," Goku said. "I know. I hate to think what would happen if Cell managed to absorb the androids."

"You know what's been happening?" Gohan questioned.

"Yeah I could see it all in my dreams," Goku replied.

"What do we do?" Gohan asked. "With the androids never running out of energy, we'd be hard pressed to keep up with them one on one and I'm still not sure how much more power Sixteen has."

"Good point," Goku said. "I suggest that we go and train a bit. I think Vegeta's right about there being a level above Super Saiyan. Once we find it we'll beat them for sure."

"But what about all those that will be killed in the mean time," Piccolo said. "This training may take months."

"I have a plan," Goku said. "But I'd rather explain after we find Vegeta and Trunks. But first we should move everyone to the Lookout. After the androids find that I'm not at home, this will be the first place they look."

"You two go ahead," Piccolo said. "I already know what you have in mind. I'll stay here and delay the androids if they show up."

"But you're no match for all three of them," Gohan said.

"I think I can goad Seventeen into a one on one," Piccolo said. "Then maybe I can destroy him. That'll at least keep Cell from absorbing him."

"Sounds like a plan," Goku said. "Just don't hesitate to get out of there if it gets too bad."

"Don't worry; I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

"Take the others to the Lookout, Gohan," Goku said. "I'm going to go find Vegeta and Trunks." With that Goku raised two fingers to his head and disappeared while Gohan looked around for all the others.

"Hey Krillin," Gohan said seeing the monk first. "My dad's up and we're moving to the Lookout."

"Goku's back," Krillin said excited. "Now we've got a much better chance."

"Quick, get everyone together and I'll transport us to the Lookout. Dad's going to explain his plan there."

"Right," Krillin said.

-Dbz-

Goku appeared behind Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince was simply standing there staring into the sky.

"Goku, you're better," Trunks exclaimed from behind the full-blooded Saiyan.

"Yeah," Goku replied.

"Go away Kakarot," Vegeta said. "I want nothing to do with any of your plans. Once I ascend I will beat the androids and Cell on my own."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, Vegeta. I know a way that we can train a lot faster."

"How's that?" the prince replied intrigued.

"I'll explain in a little while," Goku said. "I prefer to only have to say this once. But I'll just say that I know a place where you can get a year's worth of training in a day."

"Very well," Vegeta said. "Lead the way."

"Grab on and I'll have us there in seconds."

Reluctantly, Vegeta grabbed on to Goku's shoulder along with Trunks. In seconds all three warriors were gone.

-Dbz-

"He's not here," Seventeen said.

"Now where would Goku be hiding?" Eighteen replied.

"I felt his energy just south and east of here last," Sixteen said matter-of-factly. "His energy isn't there anymore though."

"It's as good a place to check next as any," Seventeen said as they took off.

-Dbz-

"So what's this plan of yours, Kakarot," Vegeta asked impatiently.

Everyone was gathered on the Lookout around Goku waiting for him to speak up. "Yeah what are we going to do?" Yamcha seconded.

"Well," Goku started, "there's a room up here in the Lookout where you can train for a year in a day."

"Oh course," Krillin said, "The Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

"Yes," Goku said. "In the chamber time passes much slower than outside. I'm not sure how it works, but I do know that there are two rules that apply to it. First, only two people may enter at one time. And, second, only two days in a lifetime may be spent in there."

"That puts us out," Tien said looking over to Yamcha, Krillin, and Chiaotzu.

"You trained in the Time Chamber?" Goku said.

"Yeah," Krillin said. "We all spent two years in there when we were training for Vegeta's and Nappa's arrival."

"Two years strait?" Goku said amazed.

"Yeah," Yamcha answered. "But we hardly ever left the building in there. The conditions were just too harsh outside. Maybe as strong as we are now after having trained under King Kai we could but at the time the gravity just increased too fast the further out you got."

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked.

"Well," Krillin said. "At the entrance the gravity is about twice that of earth. But, as you go further out into the room it starts to increase even more."

"Yeah," Tien added. "The temperature also starts to vary greatly going from burning hot to freezing cold at times once you get away from the building."

"And we're going to spend two years in there?" Gohan asked.

"No," Goku said. "We're only going to be in there for one year. We may need to use the other year at a later time."

"I'll go first," Vegeta said heading to the door of the chamber.

"I'll go with you, father," Trunks said.

"Very well," Vegeta said. "Just don't get in the way of my training."

"Wait," Bulma suddenly said. "Before you go I have some new Saiyan armor for you." Bulma decapsulized four new sets of Saiyan armor identical to what Vegeta had worn on Namek.

"Thanks, mom," Trunks said.

Vegeta remained silent and put his armor on then headed to the door and walked in followed by Trunks.

"There's enough sets for you and Gohan too," Bulma said.

"No thanks," Gohan said. "I think we'll train better in our normal clothes."

"Listen, Goku," Krillin started. "I think Tien, Yamcha, and I are going to head back to Kame House and give Piccolo any help we can. We're no help here anyway. It's not like we can train more in the time chamber anyway."

"Okay," Goku said. "Be careful."

"Hey Gohan," Bulma said. "Do you mind taking me to Capsule Corp? I have something to work on that might be able to stop those androids."

"Okay," Gohan said as Bulma grabbed on to his shoulder. He raised two fingers to his forehead and disappeared. A few seconds later he was back without Bulma.

"Do you want a ride to Kame house?" Gohan asked Krillin.

"No, that's okay bro," Krillin replied. "We can fly."

-Dbz-

Piccolo looked up as he saw the three androids landing outside. He'd known it was only a matter of time before they came here.

"Can Goku come out and play?" Seventeen asked.

Piccolo stepped outside to meet the threat. "Goku's not here but I'll take his place."

"No thanks," Seventeen said. "No offense but you're not much of a challenge."

"You'd be surprised. I'll fight you on that island over there. Keep your friends out of it. I don't want hit in the back of the head like Gohan was."

"Very well," Seventeen said. "Sixteen stay out of this no matter what."

In minutes they were at their destination. Piccolo threw his weighted turban and cape to the side. "Let's go."

-Dbz-

Trunks looked around the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in wonder. Outside the little building was nothing but a great expanse of white in every direction. "The air's thicker in here," he said.

"They call this gravity," Vegeta said. "It's barley over that of Earth's normal gravity."

"They did say that it got worse as you went deeper into the room," Trunks replied. _I don't know how Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu stayed in here for two years. I don't know if I can keep my sanity for one year in this place. But I have to. I'll show father that I'm not weak._

"Then that's where I shall do my training," Vegeta smirked as he walked further into the room.

"Me too," Trunks said treading off after his father.

"I train alone," Vegeta said. "Stay out of my way.

"Fine," Trunks said heading off in a different direction.

-Dbz-

Piccolo charged at Seventeen full speed throwing kicks and punches wildly. The android managed to block most of them but still with some difficulty. Piccolo continued his onslaught without slowing down for a minute. Finally a blow got through that sent Seventeen flying down into the ground creating a crater in the island.

"Amazing," Sixteen said. "His power has increased so much. He must have been the power I felt earlier."

"What power," Eighteen said. "Earlier I felt three powers that were greater than Seventeen fighting a distance off. This was one of them."

"Maybe we should step in then," Eighteen said.

"No," Seventeen said getting up and brushing himself off. "I'll handle him myself. Don't get involved." With that said the android shot out of his hole and charged back at Piccolo throwing a flurry of kicks and punches of his own at the Namekian warrior.

Piccolo fazed out of sight as one of Seventeen's punches passed through where he was only seconds before. Reappearing behind the android, he brought both hands down into thin air. Seventeen had fazed out of sight and quickly reappeared behind Piccolo. The Namekian warrior spun around just in time to block a blow from the android. In seconds the two warriors were trading blows once again at amazing speed.

-Dbz-

Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien landed on Kame Island and looked around. "Where's Piccolo?" Krillin said.

"I feel his energy off to the South," Tien said.

"It feels like he's powered up too," Yamcha said.

"He must be fighting the androids," Krillin said. "We need to go help."

"I'm not sure how much we can do," Yamcha said. "Besides if he actually managed to get a one on one, we might just make things worse."

"Then I guess we just wait here for now," Krillin said.

-Dbz-

Piccolo ducked under one of Seventeen's punches and used that opportunity to bury a fist in the android's stomach hard. While the android was doubled over in pain, he grabbed his arm and threw him into the air and began to fire blast after blast at him.

Seventeen stopped himself in midair and watched the blasts pass to either side of him. "Your aim is terrible."

Piccolo ignored him and kept firing the blasts that passed by Seventeen.

"What are you trying to do you fool," Seventeen said.

Piccolo stopped his blasts finally and grinned. "Look around."

Seventeen looked around him and his eyes widened in horror. Every blast that Piccolo had fired was still hanging in the air surrounding him.

"Scatter shot collide," Piccolo shouted as he brought his hands together. The blasts all swarmed on Seventeen at once creating a huge explosion.

When the smoke cleared Seventeen was still standing there unharmed. "What?" Piccolo said in shock. "There's no way you could outrun that."

"We androids can create an energy barrier that can block the strongest of energy attacks. But I must admit that one had me scared for a minute." With that said Seventeen charged back at Piccolo and threw a punch into the Namekian's face.

The blow caught Piccolo off guard and he was sent flying back into the water. A few seconds later he floated up out of the water. "Let's finish this then."

A/N: I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing. And I'd also like to remind everyone to keep reviewing and if you didn't review then to start reviewing. It only takes a few seconds and it really does motivate me. It also gives you a chance to address any concerns about this story as well as any ideas of things you might want to see in later chapters. I can't guarantee that I'll use every idea, since some conflict and some conflict with my own, but if I can I'll use it or at the very least consider it.

**Power levels**

Gohan  
6.4 million (with weights)  
7.75 million (w/o weights)

Goku  
6.25 million (recovered with weights)

7.5 million (recovered w/o weights)

Vegeta

8 million

Trunks

5.5 million

Piccolo  
350 million (with weights)  
450 million (w/o weights)

Krillin  
6 million

Tien  
5 million

Yamcha  
5 million

Chiaotzu  
3 million

Seventeen  
350 million

Eighteen  
350 million  
Sixteen  
500 million

Cell  
450 million

Please read and** REVIEW!**


	38. Cell Arrives

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

Summary: What if Goku had been more involved in training Gohan at an early age? This story starts at the beginning of dbz.

**Chapter 38**

Eighteen looked up with a groan. Her brother had been fighting the Namek for nearly an hour. "Why doesn't Seventeen just finish it?"

"He can't," Sixteen said in a matter of fact tone. "Piccolo is more powerful than him but he is wearing down."

Piccolo dodged to the left of another one of Seventeen's blows. Surprisingly even with the power advantage he was having a hard time finishing this fight. And it kept getting worse and worse as time ticked by. _I need to finish this quickly, _he thought. Suddenly maniacal laughter interrupted his thoughts. Piccolo and Seventeen both turned away from the fight to look at the new comer.

"I'd like to thank you for leading me to the androids," Cell said landing on the island. "It saved me a lot of trouble."

"Oh no," Piccolo said. "As if things weren't bad enough. Now I have to deal with Cell too."

"Stay out of this loser," Seventeen said.

"You don't understand how dangerous he is," Piccolo said.

Seventeen ignored him and took the opportunity to elbow Piccolo and send him flying into the ground. "Let's just finish this and then I'll take out him too."

Before he could even continue Cell charged at him and began to throw some punches of his own at the android.

Seventeen was caught completely unprepared and was soon sent flying into the ground after Piccolo.

Cell landed near the downed android and grinned. He looked down at Seventeen with hunger in his eyes.

-Dbz-

"Cell's there," Tien said with his eyes shooting open. Now we need to go."

"Right," Krillin said heading out the door. Suddenly the phone began to ring in the living room. "Wait I should answer that first. Hello," he said picking up the phone. A few seconds later he hung it up. "That was Bulma. She's managed to make a remote to deactivate the androids. You and Yamcha go ahead and stall. I'm going to meet Bulma half way. What ever you do don't let Cell absorb Seventeen or Eighteen." With that Krillin took off toward Capsule Corp while Tien and Yamcha both headed to the fight.

-Dbz-

"Cell's there," Gohan said snapping out of his meditation on the Lookout.

Goku also looked up. "I know."

"I'm going to help," Gohan said bringing his fingers up to his forehead.

"No," Goku said. "If you get killed one of our chances of beating Cell is gone. We must stay here."

"But what about Piccolo?"

"He'll take care of himself. Hopefully he'll keep Cell from absorbing the androids too."

-Dbz-

Piccolo shot out of the water as fast as he possibly could and rammed his whole body into Cell knocking him back. "You'll have to get through me if you want to absorb the androids."

"Absorb us?" Eighteen said in confusion.

"Yes," Cell replied. "I am Dr. Gero's ultimate creation. But I need to absorb both you and Seventeen to become perfect."

"That's not going to happen," Piccolo said. "I'll stop you."

"You fool," Cell laughed. "You have no idea how much my power has grown in just the last few days." Cell clenched his fists at his side and was soon surrounded by a green aura as his power began to rise. Piccolo's eyes shot out in amazement as the android's power finally leveled off. "Now you see the futility of fighting me?"

"No," Piccolo growled. "I will stop you." With that Piccolo charged at Cell once again and began throwing kicks and punches like crazy at the monster.

Cell simply laughed and managed to dodge every one of them with ease. "This is pathetic. You may have had a slight chance if you weren't worn out but you have no chance against me as you are." With that Cell brought his elbow down hard on Piccolo's head sending the Namekian to the ground hard. Cell never let up for a minute and hammered Piccolo with blow after blow before finally throwing the now unconscious Piccolo into the water where he slowly began to sink.

-Dbz-

"Piccolo," Gohan shouted out as he felt his mentor's power fading. "I've got to go get him."

"No, Gohan," Goku said. "We have to get strong enough to beat Cell. It's our only hope. Besides you know as well as I do that right now Piccolo was stronger than both of us. What makes you think you have a chance against Cell?"

"I have to try," Gohan replied.

-Dbz-

Cell loomed over Seventeen ready to absorb the weaker android.

"Stop," Sixteen finally said. The big android charged forward and knocked Cell back. "I will not allow you to do this."

"You won't allow me?" Cell said with amusement. "It's not like you are in a position to stop me."

"I will stop you," Sixteen said.

"What are you doing, Sixteen?" Eighteen asked. "Didn't you see how strong he is?"

"Yes," Sixteen replied. "We are about equal." With that the big android charged at Cell and began to deliver blow after blow on the unprepared monster. Cell dodged and blocked the best he could but couldn't manage to stay ahead of Sixteen's onslaught.

Sixteen brought his knee up hard into the monster's stomach doubling him over in pain. Before Cell could recover, Sixteen brought an elbow down onto his head hard sending him crashing to the ground.

"Oh no," Tien said as he and Yamcha arrived on the scene. "It looks like we may be too late to save Piccolo."

"At least there's someone stopping Cell," Yamcha replied looking over where Sixteen was delivering blow after blow to the monster.

"Yeah," Tien said. "If he manages to absorb those androids we're in trouble."

-Dbz-

"Here's the remote," Bulma said handing the device to Krillin.

"Thanks," the monk replied. "I got to go there isn't much time." With that Krillin was enveloped in a great red aura as he shot off at amazing speed.

-Dbz-

Sixteen continued to use his slight advantage to pound Cell mercilessly. Finally the big lug brought both fists down on the monster's head and sent him into the ground hard making a big hole. Before the monster could get out, Sixteen landed beside him and unfolded his arms. "Hellfire blast," he shouted as he filled the hole with fire.

"I guess we don't have to worry about him anymore," Seventeen said.

"Get out of here," Sixteen insisted. "Cell's not gone."

"Don't worry," Seventeen said. "He's a pushover. We can handle him."

"Oh you can?" Cell said from right behind Seventeen where he'd burrowed his way out of the ground. Before the android could even react, Cell clamped down on him with the end of his tail and began to suck the helpless android inside. Suddenly he was enveloped in a great green aura and lightning began to flash around him as his body began to slowly change. He suddenly became much more bulky. Where his feet had been claw-like, they now became more human shaped. His face morphed from his insect features to human-like with a red band across his chin. And to top it off his power shot through the roof.

-Dbz-

"Oh no," Goku exclaimed to a still tense Gohan. "Cell must have absorbed one of the androids. His power's shot through the roof."

"We need to help them," Gohan said. "I can feel Tien and Yamcha there too now."

"We need to get strong enough," Goku said. If we go and die now the Earth will be doomed."

-Dbz-

"You should get out of here," Sixteen said to Eighteen.

"What about you?"

"I will stay and delay Cell." With that the android charged at the newly transformed monster only to receive a back hand that took part of his head off and sent him flying back to land at Eighteen's feet.

Cell then calmly began to walk toward the beautiful android with dreams of perfection in his head.

"We have to do something," Tien said.

"Like what?" Yamcha replied.

"Delay Cell," Tien answered powering up with a red aura. "Kaioken x25" He then brought his hands out in front of him and began to gather energy focusing on Cell.

"What are you doing," Yamcha said. "You know using the Kaioken and Tri-beam together could kill you."

Tien didn't reply he just shouted, "Tri-beam." The attack shot out and sent Cell crashing into the ground in a crater but did no damage to the stronger warrior. But Tien didn't let up at all. He fired beam after beam at the android, knocking him back into the crater before he could ever escape.

Yamcha turned to the two stunned androids, "Get out of here while you can. He's sacrificing himself for you. Don't waste it. Kaioken x25," he shouted as he was enveloped red aura and began to gather blue energy in his hands. "Kamehameha," he shouted as he added his own attacks to Tien's

With that Eighteen grabbed Sixteen and flew away trying to put as much distance between them and Cell as possible.

"HA!" Tien continued his onslaught firing several more beams at the monster. Finally he couldn't take anymore and collapsed in exhaustion falling to the ground.

"I have to stop Cell or he'll kill Tien," Yamcha said. "Kaioken x30" Suddenly his aura expanded as more power than he could handle safely coursed through his body. He gathered as much energy into his fist as he possibly could and charged at Cell as he came out of his crater trying to land a critical blow. Cell didn't even blink as he backhanded the warrior away like a fly sending him to land next to Tien.

He then began to walk toward them to make them pay for delaying him.

-Dbz-

"Let's go get them," Goku said to Gohan. "We can't just let Cell finish them. But remember just use Instant Transmission to get there and get Tien and Yamcha and get back. Don't engage Cell."

"Right," Gohan said as he and his father both raised their fingers to their heads and disappeared.

-Dbz-

Gohan and Goku appeared right next to Yamcha and Tien before Cell could close the distance. The android stopped in his tracks seeing Goku and Gohan appear. "Well what do we have here? Two Saiyans in a hurry to die."

"I'm not ready to fight you," Goku said. "I still need a day to prepare and then I'll beat you." He bent down and picked up both Tien and Yamcha. "But I'm not going to let you hurt my friends."

Gohan suddenly turned his head to the side. _Piccolo's still alive. It's faint but I can still feel his power._ With that he raise two fingers to his head and appeared at the beach where Piccolo lie. Putting his fingers back to his forehead he disappeared as Goku disappeared with Tien and Yamcha.

Cell blinked in surprise. "How'd they do that? No matter. I have an android to find. She couldn't have gotten far. I will find her and become perfect," he said as he shot out to search the surrounding islands.

A/N: I'd like to thank you all for reviewing the last chapter. And as a reward or just because I'm pretty well caught up whatever you want to believe, I decided to post this chapter early. I know this chapter is really similar to what happened in the show but it is needed for setting up stuff for future chapters and this seemed like the best way to do it. It should start being a bit different again after the next chapter or so. Anyway, I hope everyone reviews this chapter. It really does help motivate me to get more done. So please take a second or two to review.

**Power levels**

Gohan  
6.4 million (with weights)  
7.75 million (w/o weights)

Goku  
6.25 million (recovered with weights)

7.5 million (recovered w/o weights)

Vegeta  
8 million

Trunks  
5.5 million

Piccolo  
350 million (with weights)  
450 million (w/o weights)

Krillin  
6 million

120 million (using a Kaioken x20 for extra speed)

Tien  
5 million  
125 million (Kaioken x25)

Yamcha  
5 million  
125 million (Kaioken x25)  
150 million (Kaioken x30)

Chiaotzu  
3 million

Seventeen  
350 million

Eighteen  
350 million  
Sixteen  
500 million

Cell  
450 million  
500 million (after absorbing humans)  
1 billion (after absorbing Seventeen)

Please read and** REVIEW!**


	39. Vegeta vs Cell

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

Summary: What if Goku had been more involved in training Gohan at an early age? This story starts at the beginning of dbz.

**Chapter 39**

Cell flew over the islands looking left and right as he went. "Where is that android?" he said in frustration. The monster stopped in his tracks and raised his voice. "Come out now Eighteen or I'll destroy every island until I find you." With that he charged energy in his hand and shot it at the first island leaving nothing behind.

-Dbz-

"Is he nuts?" Eighteen said. "If he hits us with that he can't absorb me."

"The blast is only strong enough to destroy everything but you," Sixteen replied.

"Well," Eighteen said. "We need to find a way out of here then."

-Dbz-

Krillin raced toward where he'd sensed Cell's power rise earlier. He knew that the monster must have absorbed at least one of the androids and that he was no match for him but he at least had to try to get to the other android before Cell did. So with determination in his eyes he flew on.

-Dbz-

"Hey," Trunks said as he walked out of the Time Chamber. His hair was now longer and in a ponytail behind his shoulders. He had also obviously added a great deal of muscle to his frame. "Did we miss anything?"

"So how'd it go?" Goku asked.

"We really didn't need the whole year," Trunks replied. "It only took father a couple of months…"

"Our training is not to be discussed," Vegeta interrupted harshly.

"Well I guess you'll have to see for yourself," Trunks said.

"So it worked out then I guess," Goku said in a serious tone.

"Maybe," Vegeta replied. "I'll handle Cell and the androids myself. There's no need for you to even attempt the training."

"You fool," Tien shouted.

Piccolo put a hand on the other warrior's chest and held him back. "Listen I don't know how strong you think you are but you're underestimating our enemies."

"While you were in that chamber, Cell swallowed up Android Seventeen and transformed. So don't tell us you can handle it," Tien said angrily.

"Clearly fighting Cell has taken its toll on you that's why I've decided to handle it from here on out."

"Vegeta," Goku began. "I really think you should listen to them. Even if you doubled your strength you wouldn't stand much of a chance."

Vegeta simply laughed. "I'm not worried." After changing into a set of armor that wasn't torn to pieces he took off without another word.

"I'll follow him," Trunks said now in a new set of armor of his own.

"Good luck," Goku said.

Gohan walked up to the taller warrior and handed him two sensu beans. "You might need these."

"Thanks," Trunks said as he took off.

"Let's get started," Gohan said.

"Right," Goku said as his stomach growled. "But can we eat first?"

Everyone on the lookout sweat dropped.

-Dbz-

Vegeta sped toward the monster Cell with dreams of victory in his head. It didn't take him long to get there either. He stopped right in front of the monster while he was destroying the islands. "You're time has come, android."

Cell simply laughed. "I don't think so. You're nothing more than a weakling."

Vegeta simply laughed. "You don't have a clue what you're up against," he said as Trunks pulled up beside him.

"So it's going to be two on one," Cell said. "Oh well I could use a good warm-up."

"He's just here to watch," Vegeta said. "I'll take you myself."

-Dbz-

After a Saiyan sized meal, Goku and Gohan entered the Time Chamber in silence. "You weren't kidding about harsh environments," Gohan said.

"Yeah it'll take some getting used to. The gravity is higher the further out you go."

"Then I need to go out there to train," Gohan said as he walked into the endless white. He was still dressed in a gi, this one with a red undershirt and a blue outside. On his back was his trusty sword. "I'm not going to depend on Vegeta to finish Cell," he said.

Goku just stared in amazement at the dedication of his son. After a minute he followed the young demi-Saiyan out into the white.

-Dbz-

"What's he doing?" Eighteen said. "He couldn't even beat Seventeen. There's no way he's any kind of match for Cell."

As soon as she said that in the distance Vegeta suddenly flashed gold as he turned Super Saiyan.

"What?" Eighteen said. "How'd he get so strong?"

-Dbz-

Behind the two remaining androids Krillin landed silently. "There they are he whispered to himself. All I have to do is push this button and I can deactivate them." Suddenly a thought struck him. _Would that be murder? She's so beautiful too. Who am I kidding I can't do it. Besides they really haven't done anything wrong yet. I guess I'll just have to leave it to Vegeta to beat Cell. He is a lot stronger now._ With those thoughts Krillin threw the remote on the ground and crushed it.

-Dbz-

Vegeta charged forward now a Super Saiyan and elbowed Cell in the face sending the android flying back. Cell blinked in surprise and charged at the now stronger Vegeta and threw a punch at his head. Vegeta leaned to the side and let the punch pass harmlessly to the side. Cell tried to throw a few more punches but the Saiyan Prince dodged every one of them with no trouble at all.

"What?" Cell stammered. "How did you become so strong?"

"I do sit-ups and push-ups and drink plenty of juice," Vegeta said as he charged in at Cell and delivered a flurry of kicks and punches to the monster mercilessly beating him. Finally the prince backhanded the monster away.

Cell charged right back at the Saiyan never stopping for a minute sending a kick at Vegeta's head. The prince fazed out of sight and appeared behind Cell and shot a ki blast into the back of his head sending him flying back toward the ground. The monster hit hard making a crater in the ground.

Cell got up panting. "I can't be beaten by a lousy Saiyan. If only I'd managed to achieve my perfect form. I'd be wiping the floor with you."

"Don't make me laugh," Vegeta said. "I'm not even close to my maximum. If I went ahead and ascended, you'd be dead by now. For that matter I don't know why I'm keeping you around as it is. You're not even a challenge. I get more of a workout just fighting my son."

"Wait," Cell pleaded. "Let me absorb the android. "Then I'll be more of a challenge to you."

Vegeta simply laughed. "I don't think you have any idea how deep my power runs."

_Father why aren't you ending this_, Trunks thought.

"If you're so confident then you won't have anything to worry about."

"Fine," Vegeta said. "Absorb your android if you think it'll make a difference."

"No," Trunks yelled powering up to Super Saiyan and getting between Cell and where Android Eighteen was. "I won't allow it."

-Dbz-

Gohan swung his sword at the thick air deep several miles into the chamber. He'd been at it for a few hours trying to perfect his technique as well as his endurance with the high gravity and the weights he was wearing.

"Hey," Goku said walking up to him. "It's time for our spar."

Gohan sheathed his sword and dropped it sheath and all onto the ground and turned to his father. "You bet I am," he said flashing into Super Saiyan.

Goku soon followed suit and also transformed and charged at his son throwing a punch right to his gut but the boy fazed out of sight before the blow could hit. He reappeared behind his father with a blow of his own but Goku reached up and blocked it with his forearm. "Not bad but you'll have to do better than that," he said with a grin sending a punch around at his son.

"I'm just getting started," Gohan replied as the blow passed through only after-image. The young demi-Saiyan then charged from seemingly nowhere and sent a blow right at his father's gut but Goku was one step ahead and dodged before it could connect. With that the two Saiyans began trading blows faster and faster, neither one having the advantage.

-Dbz-

Cell looked down and spotted Android Eighteen and began to charge toward the girl.

"I don't think so," Trunks said getting to him and punching him in the face sending him back.

"Get out of his way," Vegeta said.

"No father," I'm not going to let the future turn out like it did again. If you won't stop him I will."

"I said get out of the way," Vegeta said appearing behind Trunks and grabbing him in a body lock. He turned to Cell. "Now go absorb your android and I'll finish you when you're at your best."

Cell landed in front of Sixteen and Eighteen. "Now it's time to become perfect."

"I won't allow that," Krillin said getting between Cell and the androids.

Cell simply backhanded Krillin out of the way and advanced on Eighteen. With unrivaled quickness he shot out his tail and consumed Eighteen in less than five seconds. Suddenly Cell was surrounded by a hemisphere of green power as the entire planet began to shake with power. When the energy suddenly died down Cell had gone through more changes. His face was now white and his body/armor had become a lighter green and slightly less bulky. The android smiled. "Now where were we, Vegeta?"

Vegeta simply grinned. "I was about to show you my true power." With that Vegeta began to power up raising his power as his muscles expanded slightly but not much other happened to show any thing different. With an explosion of outward energy Vegeta finished his transformation.

Cell simply laughed. "You call that power?" With slight aura, Cell powered up slightly dwarfing Vegeta's power slightly. "You stand no chance."

"Don't be ridiculous," Vegeta said. "I will kill you." With that the Saiyan Prince charged at the android and threw a punch at his face. Cell fazed out of sight ahead of the blow and landed behind Vegeta and brought his elbow down on the Saiyan's back hard.

Vegeta hit the ground making a crater but got up quickly charging at Cell and throwing kicks and punches wildly. Not a one ever connected.

Cell laughed as he backhanded Vegeta away like a fly. Appearing behind the flying Saiyan, he brought his knee up into the small of his back, hurting the Saiyan. With another backhand, he sent Vegeta into the ground of the island making another crater.

Vegeta got up and wiped some blood from his mouth. "Cell," he shouted. "Catch this." He gathered energy in both hands and then moved them together. "Final Flash"

Cell never moved an inch and let the blast hit him full force. When the smoke cleared half the androids body was gone from the impact.

"You did it father," Trunks said. "You used his pride against him just like he did to you earlier."

No sooner than Trunks spoke then Cell suddenly shot new appendages out of the missing areas becoming as good as new. "That's all you've got?" he said as he charged a now panting Vegeta. The android brought his fist into Vegeta's stomach doubling him over in pain. Cell then brought his knee up into the Prince's face sending him flying up into the air. Cell fazed up above him and brought both fists down on him sending him into the ground where Vegeta stayed never moving his hair now its original black. "Now I suppose it's time to finish this," Cell said gathering energy in his hand and pointing it at Vegeta's body.

"Wait," Trunks shouted. "You haven't fought me yet."

"Why would I want to do that?" Cell said. "You're as weak as your father."

"No," Trunks said. "I'm stronger than him. I didn't want him to see because he doesn't take things like that very well." With that Trunks flashed Super Saiyan and kept powering up. His hair flowed wildly as his muscles grew to an enormous size. With an explosion of power Trunks finished the power-up. "Now I'll kill you."

"Bring it on," Cell taunted.

A/N: Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I've amazingly gotten a lot done on this story in the last week so I'll post this chapter a little early. I'd like to take this time to remind everyone to review even if it's just to say update soon or whatever. But if you have any questions or concerns don't be afraid to let me know. Just remember if you want to flame me just make sure it's signed so I have a chance to respond. There's nothing worse than anonymous flames. Anyway don't forget to review it only takes a few seconds.

**Power levels**

Gohan  
8 million (with weights first spar in the Time Chamber)  
498 million (Super Saiyan with weights first spar)

Goku  
7.75 million (with weights first spar in the Time Chamber)  
473 million (Super Saiyan with weights first spar)

Vegeta  
22 million (after exiting the Time Chamber)  
1.1 billion (Super Saiyan)  
1.65 billion (Ascended)

Trunks  
20 million (after exiting the Time Chamber)  
1 billion (Super Saiyan)  
2.25 billion (Ascended further than Vegeta)

Piccolo  
350 million (with weights)  
450 million (w/o weights)

Krillin  
6 million

120 million (using a Kaioken x20 for extra speed)

Tien  
6.5 million (after pushing himself trying to stop Cell)

Eighteen  
350 million  
Sixteen  
500 million

Cell  
1 billion (after absorbing Seventeen)  
2 billion (after absorbing Eighteen warming up and toying with Vegeta)

Please read and** REVIEW!**


	40. Trunks vs Cell

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

Summary: What if Goku had been more involved in training Gohan at an early age? This story starts at the beginning of dbz.

**Chapter 40**

"Trunks's power is amazing," Krillin said as he stared up in wonder at the ascended Saiyan. "We may have a chance after all."

'Get Vegeta out of here,' Trunks said telepathically to the monk.

Krillin simply nodded. He didn't like the idea of saving the pompous prince but he knew that Trunks didn't need any distractions. So with few regrets he flew toward where Vegeta lay unconscious.

-Dbz-

Cell looked over and saw the monk pick up the unconscious prince. He raised a hand to blast the two.

"Hey," Trunks yelled. "Your fight's with me."

"Very well," Cell said. "I can always kill Vegeta at my leisure."

"You won't survive that long," Trunks said as he charged at the monster. Cell jumped to the side easily avoiding the blow and appeared behind the Saiyan and backhanded him to the ground.

Trunk hit the ground hard but got up uninjured. _How'd he avoid that,_ he thought. _I know I'm stronger than him._ With that in mind he charged out of his hole with a burst of golden energy and sent a kick at Cell's head.

Once again the android easily got out of the way of the blow and once again threw a punch of his own at Trunks.

Trunks managed to block this one just seconds before it hit his face and threw a flurry of kicks and punches of his own at the monster.

Cell laughed as he dodged all of the Saiyan's kicks and punches. "You may be powerful but you're too slow to hit me," he taunted.

Trunks simply answered by continuing his useless onslaught.

-Dbz-

Krillin landed a short distance away and put Vegeta down. He pulled a sensu bean out of his pocket and put it in the Saiyan's mouth. Vegeta chewed and swallowed out of instinct and soon got to his feet. "Where's Cell?" he demanded.

"Trunks is fighting him," Krillin stammered.

Vegeta turned in the direction of the fight and took off to pursue Cell once again.

-Dbz-

Gohan panted as he completed his 5000th push-up. He and Goku were a few miles out into the void. The gravity out here this far was intense but the two Saiyans were managing to cope alright.

"You're sure getting strong," Goku said as he continued doing push-ups of his own. "There's no way I could have even moved in this kind of gravity when I was your age."

"But do you think it'll be enough?" Gohan said.

"I hope so," Goku replied.

"Yeah me too," Gohan said. He stood from his workout and stretched. "How about a spar?"

"Okay," Goku said getting to his feet.

In an instant, Gohan flashed into Super Saiyan and charged at his father with a fist ready for his face.

Goku was instantly a Super Saiyan and blocked the blow before his son could do much damage to him. He retaliated with a kick at Gohan's mid-section but the kid was gone before the blow could ever come close to connecting.

Gohan appeared above his father and threw a series of ki blasts at the Super Saiyan. Goku fazed out of sight and appeared below Gohan. "Kamehameha," he shouted as he sent a blue beam of energy up at his son.

Instead of trying to block the attack," Gohan used his Instant Transmission to teleport out of the way of the blast.

Unfortunately for him, Goku was already one step ahead of him and appeared right behind him and brought a knee up into the boy's back hard and then quickly brought his hands down on the boy's head sending him flying into the hard ground of the chamber.

Gohan got up and wiped a little bit of blood from his lips. "Nice one," he said as he flared his aura and charged at his dad. At the last possible second he fazed out of sight letting only after-image reach Goku. "Kamehameha," he shouted as he quickly sent his father's attack at the other Super Saiyan.

Goku leapt out of the way and right into Gohan's foot as the young demi-Saiyan delivered a hard kick to his father's face and then grabbed his ankle and pulled him into a knee to the stomach before finally throwing him to the ground hard.

Goku got up a few minutes later wiping a little bit of blood from his own mouth and dropped out of Super Saiyan. "How about we take a break? I'm starving anyway."

"Are you sure we should?" Gohan asked. "We need to be ready for Cell."

"We've already almost doubled our power," Goku replied. "And we still have several months before our year is up. A short break won't hurt. Our bodies do need time to recover."

"Good point," Gohan said powering down out of Super Saiyan panting just a little. "Fighting at that level sure takes it out of you," he said.

"Yeah it does," Goku said. "I've been thinking," he continued, "it won't do us any good to become as strong as Cell if we can't last long enough to beat him."

"I think it's getting a little better than it was at first," Gohan said.

"Yes," Goku replied but we need to make it where Super Saiyan seems natural to us. I want you to try and stay a Super Saiyan for as long as possible and I'll do the same. We'll take some of the training a little bit easier until we adjust a little bit."

"Okay," Gohan said turning back into a Super Saiyan with relative ease. "Race you to the kitchen."

With that the two Saiyans took off at super speed to see who could get to the food first.

-Dbz-

Trunks charged at Cell and threw yet another punch at the android to no effect. The monster moved to the side easily avoiding the blow before it came even close to connecting.

Cell backed away from a panting Trunks and laughed. "Don't you yet see your foolishness? Even though you've managed to get more powerful than me you still have no chance."

"I will kill you," Trunks said panting.

"What good is your power," Cell asked, "if you can't hit your opponent? Anyone can bulge their muscles up but it costs a lot of speed. You would have had a better chance of beating me like you were but now you have no chance."

Suddenly realization hit the Saiyan's face. "How could I have been so stupid," he said as he powered down to his normal form. "I should have known that. That's why father quit pushing himself to ascend shortly after he'd obtained his level. I wasn't getting more powerful than him only more foolish." He turned to face Cell with his head held in shame. "You can kill me now," he said. "There's no way I can beat you anyway, but when Goku is done with his training, he'll defeat you."

"I'm amazed that someone such as yourself could gain so much power so quickly. Tell me something. If given more time could you get stronger yet?"

"Maybe," Trunks said.

"Well," Cell smirked. "It's decided then. In ten days I'll hold a tournament. I'll accept any challenger that wants to face me. It will be just like the world martial arts tournaments."

"What?" Trunks said confused.

"Oh I'm sorry. The tournaments are a bit before your time and mine for that matter but I'm sure your friends can fill you in on the details after all they just participated in one a few days ago."

"Yeah Gohan said something about that," Trunks said.

"So it's decided then," Cell said. "In ten days the tournament will begin. Keep an eye on your television for details." With that the android turned away and flew off.

A few seconds later, Vegeta arrived on the scene followed by Krillin. "Where's Cell?" Vegeta asked.

"He's gone," Trunks answered.

"How'd you survive?" Krillin said.

Trunks quickly filled them in on the situation. "But why would Cell do something like this? He could easily just kill us one by one now."

"He wants to humiliate us all first," Krillin said. "But look at the bright side. At least in a tournament there are rules, including no killing your opponent."

"Do you really expect Cell to follow that?" Vegeta said harshly.

"No," Krillin admitted.

"Help me," they were interrupted by a damaged Sixteen. "I need someone that can repair me."

"Why would we want that?" Trunks said coldly.

"I can help fight Cell."

"I'll help you," Krillin said. "We owe you that much courtesy."

"How do you figure?" Trunks said.

"The androids spared us once when they could have easily killed us," Krillin replied. "Besides the only aggressive moves he made were against Cell and to protect Eighteen from Gohan."

"You don't consider him hitting Gohan as a bad thing?"

"Wouldn't you have done the same if it was one of your friends about to be killed?" Krillin said picking up Sixteen and hovering into the air. "I'll take you to Capsule Corp. Hopefully Bulma will be able to fix you."

-Dbz-

Trunks and Vegeta landed at the Lookout and didn't look to happy. "What happened?" Tien asked. "How'd you survive Cell?"

Piccolo answered for him. "Cell decided to hold a little tournament. It's in ten days."

"Out of my way," Vegeta said. "I'm going back into that chamber."

"Goku and Gohan aren't done yet," Piccolo said. They still have about a good fifteen or sixteen hours left."

"Don't you realize that I'm the only one who'll be able to beat Cell?" Vegeta screamed.

"Calm down," Piccolo replied. "There will be time for us all to train in the next ten days. I think I'll even go in myself."

"Why bother?" Vegeta said.

"Because I don't want to have to depend on you," Piccolo said.

"I'm going to go train elsewhere since I can't use the chamber," Tien said. "I may not be much help but I have to try and be stronger."

"Yeah, me too," Yamcha said.

"Wait," Mr. Popo said. "You can still use the Time Chamber for another two years."

"What?" Yamcha asked.

"Since you've been dead already and brought back to life, this is a different lifetime for you so you still have two years."

"Don't you love technicalities?" Tien laughed. "I'll go get Chiaotzu and we'll go in after Trunks."

-Dbz-

Gohan fazed out of sight in a golden blur as Goku threw another punch at his son. Goku appeared close behind him but Gohan simply brought his arm back into the older Saiyan's stomach doubling him over in pain. The young Saiyan finished the combo with a ki ball that sent his father flying into the ground before exploding. They had now been in Super Saiyan for a few months and were up to the task of training harder than ever miles and miles from the entrance to the chamber.

Goku got up his clothes in tatters and grinned. "You're definitely getting stronger, Gohan. I think you're quite a bit stronger than me even."

"Come on dad," Gohan replied. "I know you're holding back. I saw you ascend the other day."

"Yeah, well…" Goku started.

"Come on show me how," Gohan said.

"Ok," Goku said. "But I'm pretty sure that I couldn't beat Cell in that form." With a yell Goku charged up his ki and his muscles suddenly bulged to about twice their normal size and his power took off.

"Amazing," Gohan said. "You can beat Cell for sure now."

"I don't think so," Goku said. "I'd have a better chance of beating Cell like I was before."

"What do you mean?"

"Let me show you," Goku said as he charged at Gohan and threw a punch at the boy's head.

Gohan easily jumped out of the way and instinctively brought a foot up into Goku's stomach. Goku went flying back and quickly charged Gohan again trying to connect a blow, but the Saiyan warrior was far too quick for his father and fazed out of sight far ahead of the blow. "Yeah I see what you mean," he said as he shot a blast at Goku, "you've gotten a lot stronger but you lost too much speed in the process."

"Exactly," Goku said as he let go of his ascended form and returned to Super Saiyan. "Our best shot is to simply get as strong as possible in Super Saiyan."

"Right," Gohan said as he floated to the ground and picked up his discarded sword off the ground and began to swing it around in his normal training routine.

-Dbz-

"Let's go," Goku said. "Our year's up." The two Saiyan's walked trough the door of the Hyperbolic Time chamber still transformed and ready for anything.

"About time," Kakarot," Vegeta said as Goku and Gohan came out of the chamber.

"I still sense Cell," Goku said.

"Yeah," Trunks said and then went on to explain the current situation.

A few minutes later he was finished. "I think you should train more if you intend to face him," Goku said looking at Vegeta.

"I intend to," the prince stated. "And don't even try to go in ahead of me."

"Gohan and I are finished with our training. We're as strong as we need to be," Goku said.

"How do you even think that you could be that much above me," Vegeta said.

"Actually," Goku said. "I'm way stronger than you."

A/N: I'd like to thank Fenix for giving me the idea about the humans being able to use the Time Chamber again since they'd been dead already. I'm not sure how that would really work but I think they probably could get away with it and since I'm writing this I can do about anything I want.. And I'd also like to thank all of you for reviewing the last chapter. I decided to be nice again and post a little early. I'm going to take this time once again to ask you all to review this chapter as well. Remember it only takes a few seconds.

**Power levels**

Gohan  
15 million (with weights second spar in the Time Chamber)  
897 million (Super Saiyan with weights)  
2.24 billion (Super Saiyan with weights third spar)  
100 million (Super Saiyan after exiting the Time Chamber suppressed)

Goku  
14.75 million (with weights second spar in the Time Chamber)  
884.5 million (Super Saiyan with weights)

2.14 billion (Super Saiyan with weights third spar)  
4.29 billion (Ascended with weights third spar)  
100 million (Super Saiyan after exiting the Time Chamber suppressed)

Vegeta  
26 million (after sensu heal)

Trunks  
20 million  
1 billion (Super Saiyan)  
2.25 billion (Ascended further than Vegeta)

Piccolo  
350 million (with weights)  
450 million (w/o weights)

Krillin  
6 million

Tien  
6.5 million (after pushing himself trying to stop Cell)

Yamcha  
6.25 million (after pushing himself against Cell)

Sixteen  
500 million

Cell  
2 billion (toying with Trunks)

Please read and** REVIEW!**


	41. Gohan's new friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

Summary: What if Goku had been more involved in training Gohan at an early age? This story starts at the beginning of dbz.

**Chapter 41**

Gohan flew above a wooded area near his house still in his Super Saiyan transformation. He had on a dark blue gi with a red undershirt and red wristbands along with pure black boots. Strapped on his back was his trusty sword. It had been a few days since the Cell Games had been announced and he and his father had been taking it rather easy. From what he could sense of Cell he and Goku should both be able to beat him but the android could always be holding back. For now though he needed to get his mom's grocery list, which was harder to do since most people had fled when word of Cell had gotten out.

An instant later Gohan's attention was caught by a girl a about his age falling into a nearby river. In an instant the Super Saiyan was down and under the water. A few seconds later he set the girl down safely.

"Ahem," she said as Gohan just now realized where his hand was resting. He quickly removed it from the girl's chest. The girl blushed profusely and began to yell at the young Saiyan.

"I just saved your life," Gohan said. Then without another word he flew off to try and find the items his mother needed.

-Dbz-

Vegeta stood outside the Time Chamber pacing. "Why I let that Namek go ahead of me, I don't know. It's not like he'll be able to beat Cell anyway."

"Calm down father," Trunks said. "We have plenty of time for training."

Almost on cue," Piccolo exited the Time Chamber and walked over to where Vegeta and Trunks were standing. "It's all yours."

"I'm going in alone," Vegeta said. "I don't want any interference." The proud Saiyan Prince stalked off into the Chamber to begin another year of training.

Trunks simply sighed. "He's impossible."

"Don't worry," Piccolo said. "He's already changed a lot from what he once was. He just doesn't want to admit it."

-Dbz-

Gohan landed in small ghost town and walked into a little shop. He was shocked when he saw two thugs giving an old man with grey hair and an mustache a hard time.

"You have to give us the stuff," the shorter thug said.

"You're not getting it without money," the owner of the shop said.

"But it's for the shelter from Cell," the taller skinny thug said.

"That shelter won't save anyone from Cell," the man said.

"Maybe we should persuade you," the shorter thug said going over to begin breaking things.

"That's not a good idea," Gohan suddenly said.

"What are you going to do about it kid?" the taller one said.

Before Gohan could answer a voice yelled from the outside, "Cell's here."

The two thugs were instantly out the door running for the hills but Gohan remained motionless. _I can still sense Cell on the other side of the planet._ At that moment the same little girl that he'd saved earlier came in the door grinning.

"Miss Lime," the man said. "Are you making up stories again?"

"It got rid of them," she said.

"Yes," the man said, "but Cell being here is nothing to joke about. Now what can I do for you, young man," he said turning to Gohan.

"I need this list for my mom," Gohan said handing the list to the man.

"That shouldn't be a problem," he said.

"As long as Cell doesn't show up again," Lime quickly put in.

"Cell was here?" Gohan said.

"Yes," the man answered, "but that was when he was still absorbing people to get stronger." He walked outside and began chopping wood while he continued. "We all hid as Cell absorbed almost everyone else in the area. He got Lime's parents. I've been watching over here ever since. The remaining survivors are all trying to build a shelter to hide in. They don't realize that it is futile. If Cell shows up again, there's nothing that can save you. That's why we'll be spending the remaining days we have left and hope that someone will show up that's strong enough to beat the monster at that tournament he's holding."

"Why do you carry that sword," Lime asked Gohan. "Is it for protection from Cell?"

"No," Gohan replied. "With Cell's regenerative abilities it probably wouldn't do much good against him. I use it mainly for training."

"It sounds like you've seen Cell," the man observed.

"Yes," Gohan replied, "but like you it was when he was still incomplete."

"You don't sound that worried," Lime pointed out.

"Yeah," Gohan said. "I only wish he was still in that form."

"Why?" Lime said. "He hasn't been absorbing people in the form he's in now. I think this is much better."

"He's several times more powerful in this form," Gohan said. "I could now easily beat him if he was in either of his previous forms but now it may be tough."

"Why didn't you beat him then?" Lime asked with tears forming in her eyes.

"I wasn't strong enough at the time," Gohan honestly said.

"So I take it you'll be fighting at the Cell Games," the man said.

"Yes," Gohan answered simply.

The man set down the axe he was using for a second. "I'm getting too old for this."

"Let me," Lime said.

"You're too young child."

"I'll do it for you," Gohan said.

"Don't trouble yourself on my account," the man said.

"It's no trouble," Gohan said as he picked up the pile of wood and threw them up in the air.

"You need an axe…" Lime started but was quickly silenced by the old man.

"Just watch child."

In a flash Gohan had his sword out and had sliced trough every piece of wood and had them land neatly in a pile. "Is that okay," the young Saiyan said.

Lime stared in amazement. "How'd you do that?" she asked.

"Years of training," Gohan replied.

-Dbz-

Goku appeared on the Lookout shortly after Vegeta had entered the Time Chamber.

"What's up?" Trunks asked.

"I think we're going to need a new guardian," Goku replied. "We're going to need the Dragonballs to wish back all the people that Cell killed."

"It sounds as if you already have someone in mind," Piccolo said.

"I thought I'd ask one of the Nameks," Goku said. "But I have to find New Namek first."

"Is it even possible to sense energy that far away?" Trunks asked.

"I don't really know," Goku said. "I'm going to go see if King Kai can help." With that he raised his fingers to his head and disappeared.

-Dbz-

Gohan sat under a tree with Lime relaxing while the old shop keeper filled his list.

"Are you really going to fight Cell?" Lime asked.

"Yes," Gohan replied.

"You don't seem mean enough to be a fighter," she said. "Are you sure you can go through with it. I mean sure Cell's a monster and deserves to die but are you sure you have the inner strength to do it?"

"I've killed before," Gohan said. "I'm not real proud of it. But it was necessary. It's my responsibility to beat Cell since I'm one of the only people that would even stand a chance against him."

"Do you think you can beat him," she asked.

"I don't know for sure but I won't give up without a fight."

"Be careful alright," she said. "I've lost enough friends and family to Cell. I don't want to lose you too."

Before Gohan could say anything in response there was a noise off in the distance. "That must be the Grand Opening," Lime said sarcastically. "How can they think that their little shelter will protect them against Cell?"

Gohan said nothing as he followed her to where the commotion was. A huge crowd was gathered around a big dome where a short man with a mustache was giving a speech about how this building was going to protect them all from Cell.

"I'll show them," Lime said. She took a deep breath and started to shout but Gohan's hand was over her mouth before she could say a word.

"Let me handle it," the Saiyan said.

-Dbz-

"An android you say," King Kai stared at Goku. "And he's even stronger than Frieza? It must be hard for you to find good life insurance."

"Yeah," Goku replied. "That's why I need to find a new guardian for the Earth. All I need from you is the location of the Nameks or at least to point me in the right direction."

"Oh alright," King Kai said as he began to try and sense for the Nameks.

"Yeah," Goku said. "Mr. Popo is getting awfully lonely up there. I can't blame him though. There's a lot of space up there. I'd probably get lonely too by myself. I remember this one time when Kami went on vacation…"

"Would you shut up!" King Kai shouted. "I'm trying to concentrate."

"Oh sorry," Goku said.

"They're that way," King Kai said a few seconds later pointing.

"Thanks," Goku said raising two fingers to his forehead as Bubbles did the same mimicking Goku.

"Oh, you're going to use Instant Transmission," King Kai said. "I bet the Yaardats taught you that while you were staying with them. Well I could have taught you but you never asked," he said as he disappeared and reappeared all around Goku.

"You're making this hard," Goku said calmly.

Almost instantly King Kai quit his talking.

"There it is," Goku said a few seconds later. "I can't believe I missed it. Oh well." With that the Saiyan disappeared.

-Dbz-

Gohan calmly walked out of the bushes followed by Lime. "Do you really think that thing will protect you from Cell?" he said.

The short little man turned to him. "Of course it will," he said. "This is one of the strongest structures on the planet."

"You underestimate Cell's power," Gohan said. "He could demolish this thing without even trying at all."

"What would you know about Cell's power?" the man replied.

Gohan simply raised his hand and created a thin ki beam and sent it flying into the building. The beam of energy penetrated the ten layers of steel on each side and came out the other side of the other side. "That could have easily destroyed the whole structure and everyone in it." Gohan said. "But I don't believe in killing innocent people. Cell won't be so nice."

"You little twerp," the man said. "How dare you do that to my building? Get him men." Several goons then filed out of the building and surrounded Gohan and Lime.

Before the men could charge at Gohan, the old man from the shop appeared between them and the Saiyan. "I'll handle this he said to Gohan."

"Ok," the Saiyan said, "if you want. They wouldn't be much of a warm-up for me anyway."

"I know that," the man said.

"So you can sense power levels?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, if that's what you want to call it. Yours is huge but so is Cell's."

"Don't worry I can go higher than this," Gohan said.

"I certainly hope so," the man said as the men began charging at him. The man leapt up and kicked the first goon aside dropping him instantly. As more and more goons charged him, the old martial artist dropped them all with ease."

"General Tao," the short business man yelled. "I need you out here."

A few seconds later a tall man with robotic arms and robotic eyes as well as some other replacement parts walked out of the building. "What is it?"

"Kill them," the man said pointing.

-Dbz-

Goku appear in the midst of a group of Nameks. "Look at all the Piccolos," he said.

Elder Moori stepped forward. "Are you friend or foe?"

"Friend," Goku said. "I'm Goku."

"The great Saiyan Goku who defeated Frieza and saved our planet?" Moori asked.

"The way I remember the planet still blew up," Goku said.

"Well Goku, it seems your planet is the one in trouble now," Moori said.

"You mean you already know about Cell?"

"Not the details but we can sense some dark energy in that direction."

"Then I'll explain," Goku said as he gave the Nameks a quick explanation of what was happening on Earth. "That's why we need a new guardian," he finished.

"I think I know someone who'll be glad to go," Moori said. "Dende should do fine. And I think that Gohan and Krillin will be glad to see him again too."

Dende stepped forward excited. "Dende is talented for his age and should make a wonderful guardian," Moori finally said.

"Right," Goku said. "Let's go." With that he raised his fingers to his forehead and disappeared with Dende."

-Dbz-

Goku appeared on King Kai's planet. "Thanks King Kai. Everything went fine on Namek. Got to go." With that Goku disappeared again.

-Dbz-

Goku appeared on the Lookout. "Hey guys."

Piccolo looked over where Dende was. "So Dende's our new guardian?"

"Yep," Goku said. "The old guy said he was gifted."

"He's talking about elder Moori," Dende clarified.

"Yeah," Goku said. "The old guy. Listen, I'll go get Gohan and Krillin and then we can start working on the Dragonballs."

-Dbz-

General Tao charged at the old shopkeeper and threw a punch at his face. The old man brought his arm up and blocked the blow just inches before it hit his face. Unfortunately Tao was faster and quickly brought his knee up into the man's stomach and then delivered an uppercut to his face.

The old man got up and wiped a little blood from his lip. "I'm not finished yet," he said.

"Yes you are," Tao said as he took off his hand and shot a giant (at least by his standards) beam of energy at the old man.

In an instant Gohan was in the path of the blast and backhanded it easily into the sky where it exploded.

"What happened?" the goon boss asked.

"I happened," Gohan said. "Now leave now or it'll get worse."

General's Tao's mouth was open wide. "What's your name," he said shaking.

"Gohan," the Saiyan replied.

_For a minute I could have sworn it was Goku,_ Tao thought. _At least it's not him._ With that in his mind he charged at the young Saiyan and threw punch after punch at the young demi-Saiyan but none of them could even come close to connecting.

"Why don't you give up?" Gohan asked. "You can't possibly win." With that the Saiyan backhanded Tao into a tree where he fell out cold. Gohan turned to the man that had ordered his death. "You shouldn't be giving these people false hope," he said as he raised his hand and shot a blast at the building destroying it instantly.

"What did you do," the man said freaked out. "Now there's no hope if Cell shows up."

"If I could destroy that building that easily then imagine what Cell could do to it," Gohan said. He turned to the crowd. "Instead of being afraid and hiding from Cell, we should be hopeful. Cell isn't unbeatable. He can be beat at the little tournament he's holding. I myself and several of my friends won't allow him to kill anyone else. We will stop him. In the mean time just enjoy what you have. Cell isn't going out for blood at the moment. He has promised to wait for the tournament."

"He's right," Lime said. "Cell will be defeated."

The crowd erupted in cheers. At this moment, Goku appeared next to his son. "Hey Gohan, what happened here?"

"It's a long story," Gohan replied.

"Your son saved us," Lime answered. "That assassin would have gotten us for sure if it wasn't for him."

Goku looked over where General Tao lay unconscious. "Hey it's General Tao," he said.

"You know him?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah," Goku said. "But that's another long story. Anyway, there's someone at the Lookout that wants to see you. Go ahead and go there and I'll go find Krillin."

"Okay," Gohan said. He turned to Lime and the old man. "Bye!"

"Wait you forgot your stuff," Lime said handing him a bag of groceries.

"Thanks," Gohan said.

"Good luck in the tournament," the old man said. "I know you'll both be there."

"Come see us again," Lime said.

"Okay," Gohan said as he raised two fingers to his forehead and disappeared followed shortly by Goku.

-Dbz-

A few minutes later, Goku appeared on the look out with Krillin. The monk's gi was in tatters and he looked exhausted.

"Wow, it looks like you've been training hard," Gohan said.

"Yeah," Krillin said. "I know I won't be strong enough to beat Cell but I need to be as strong as possible. Then if things go bad I can at least be more of a help."

"You do know that you can still use the Time Chamber again right?" Goku asked

"Yeah," Krillin replied. "But I might as well train while I'm waiting for my turn. It cuts down on the nervousness."

"We have more important things to discuss," Piccolo said. "Dende can you make the Dragonballs?"

"Yeah," the new guardian said. "If you still have to old Dragonballs and the Dragon model, it should only take a few minutes."

"Great," Goku said.

"The Dragonballs are scattered across the earth turned to stone," Piccolo said.

"And the Dragon model is in my room," Mr. Popo said.

"Can you make the Dragonballs grant three wishes like on Namek," Gohan asked.

"Yeah," Dende said.

"But that might leave the Dragon too drained. This isn't Namek. We need the Dragon to be able to bring back all the people that Cell killed," Piccolo said.

"Ok but that way I'll only be able to do two wishes."

"Good enough," Piccolo said.

Popo came back and set the model in front of the new guardian. With a little bit of chanting in Namekian there was a great flash of light and the seven beams of light shot out searching for the stone Dragonballs. "There," Dende said, "the Dragonballs can be used as soon as they are gathered up."

"Great," Goku said. "I'll get them." In seconds he was gone.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Don't forget to keep reviewing. Also if anyone has any ideas for something they want to see in the 7 year gap between the Cell saga and the Buu saga, I am open to ideas. But I won't do a crossover of any kind because it would distract from the plot too much and really should be a story of their own. And I'm not really knowledgeable enough to pull most of them off. But other than that, I'll at least consider doing most ideas.

**Power levels**

Gohan  
100 million (Super Saiyan suppressed)

Goku  
100 million (Super Saiyan suppressed)

Vegeta  
26 million

Trunks  
20 million

Krillin  
7 million

Piccolo  
1.75 billion (with weights after exiting the Time Chamber)  
2.2 billion (w/o weights after exiting the Time Chamber)

Cell  
2 billion (suppressed)

The shopkeeper  
250  
General Tao  
300

Please read and** REVIEW!**


	42. Final Preparations

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

Summary: What if Goku had been more involved in training Gohan at an early age? This story starts at the beginning of dbz.

**Chapter 42**

The next couple of days passed uneventfully. Goku had gathered the Dragonballs and Vegeta had completed his training in the Time Chamber. Now, Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo, and Dende sat on the Lookout waiting for Trunks to exit the Time Chamber.

"Hey guys," Trunks said as he walked out of the chamber.

"Hey Trunks," Krillin said. "Any progress?"

"I've gotten stronger but I still can't ascend without losing too much speed. Hopefully it's enough to maybe stand a chance."

Krillin turned to Gohan. "You sure you don't want to spend another day in there?"

"I don't think it'll be necessary," Gohan replied.

"Then we'll go next," Tien said as he and Yamcha walked into the Time Chamber.

"If you're so confident," Trunks said strapping his sword onto his back over the new armor he was putting on, "how about a little spar."

"Sure," Gohan said. "I take it you want to use the swords."

"Yeah," Trunks said. "But be careful not to deliver any mortal blows and I'll do the same."

"Right," Gohan said.

From the corner, Vegeta watched the exchange. _Well, I may get to see how strong Kakarot's brat is since he seems to want to keep his power suppressed all the time._

-Dbz-

Across the world in a big area, Hercule strode into the area pulling three busses behind him.

"Ladies and gentlemen," an announcer said. "Here is the world martial arts champion and your future savior from Cell. What are you going to do to Cell," he asked Hercule.

"I'll crush him," the 'champ' said putting his fist through one of the busses.

"What do you say to the people who think you only won your title because several of your opponents left the tournament early?"

"I can't help it if they were too scared to even face me," Hercule responded. "But don't you worry, I am truly the strongest fighter in the world and I will beat Cell."

"You heard it from the Champ's own mouth. Cell is going down."

-Dbz-

"What an idiot," Roshi said turning off the TV and returning to his girly magazines. "I think he might even deserve it if Cell kills him."

-Dbz-

Trunks and Gohan floated in the air above the Lookout. "Ready?" Trunks said flashing into Super Saiyan.

"Yeah anytime," Gohan said.

"Don't you think you should power up a bit first?" Trunks asked.

"Don't worry about me," Gohan replied.

"Okay," Trunks said as he instantly drew his sword and charged at Gohan and swung the blade down at the boy's head but Gohan wasn't there when the sword reached its target.

Gohan appeared behind Trunks and brought his blade around horizontally at the other Saiyan but Trunks raised his blade and deflected the blow and quickly thrust his blade downward at Gohan.

Gohan blocked the blow with his own sword and went in for an attack of his own. In minutes the two fighters were swinging the swords faster then most of the fighters on the Lookout could even follow.

-Dbz-

"Amazing," Krillin said. "No wonder Gohan said he didn't need the Time Chamber again. "He's as strong as Trunks as it is. And they're both stronger than Cell."

"Cell is still hiding some of his power," Piccolo said. "The question is how much."

"Then do we even have a chance?" Krillin asked.

"Gohan is still holding back if you haven't noticed yet. He is stronger than Trunks. It's hard to tell how much power they actually have."

"Why don't we ask?" Dende suggested.

"No," Piccolo said. "Gohan and Goku are hiding their power for a reason. They don't want Cell to know what he's up against."

"Why worry about what Cell knows?" Krillin said.

"If Cell thought that someone was capable of beating him," Piccolo said, " then he might do something rash. We want to avoid that if possible."

"Good point," Krillin conceded.

-Dbz-

Gohan swung his sword around in a flat arc at his fellow Saiyan but the blow was quickly blocked by Trunk's sword. The older Saiyan slid his blade along Gohan's blade aiming at the boy's hands but the blade only passed through after-image as Gohan disappeared from sight. Trunks quickly raised his blade putting it over his head just in time to block Gohan's blade as it descended toward his head.

Gohan let go of his sword with one hand and shot a quick ki blast at the exposed Saiyan. The blast hit the taller warrior full force and sent him flying back. Gohan used this opportunity to charge in at Trunks and come down with a quick slice.

Trunks jumped out of the way of the blow bringing his sword back up but not fast enough. Gohan's blade slashed through the other Saiyan's arm drawing blood.

"Nice one," Trunks said. "But remember this is a friendly match."

"If it wasn't you'd be dead after that one," Gohan replied.

Trunks didn't bother to answer and charged in with a diagonal slash at the younger warrior. Gohan raised his blade to block but only after image passed through his sword. Trunks appeared above him coming down with his sword.

Gohan had no time to block so he attempted to jump out of the way but wasn't fast enough as Trunks's sword sliced into his arm. The young demi-Saiyan quickly raised his blade up and pushed his friend's sword back before it could do too much damage. Without moving from where he was he brought his elbow back into Trunks's stomach, doubling him over in pain. Before Trunks could recover, Gohan used instant transmission to appear behind him and bring both hands and the handle of his sword down on his head hard.

Trunks pummeled to the ground at an enormous rate of speed and hit making a huge crater.

Trunks got up panting and wiped a little bit of blood from his mouth. _How can Gohan not be getting worn out by now_, he thought. _I've been giving this my best and he's acting like he's still warming up_. Trunks pushed these thoughts to the side and charged out of the hole in the ground and brought his sword over his head swinging down at Gohan. But at the last minute he changed the sword's direction and went in at the boy's side.

Gohan brought his own sword up to block the blow from Trunks but suddenly saw the blow coming from a different direction than he'd originally thought it would. _He's good,_ Gohan thought as he disappeared, using Instant Transmission to avoid the blow. The young demi-Saiyan appeared behind Trunks and brought his sword around aiming to slice into Trunks's hip but the other Saiyan blocked the blow and brought his own sword back around.

Before Trunks could make contact, Gohan brought his knee up into the other Saiyan's stomach doubling him over and causing him to drop his blade. Gohan caught it by the blade and presented it handle first to his friend. "I think that's enough for today," he said. "But it was fun"

"Yeah," Trunks said letting go of his Super Saiyan transformation. "You're even better with a sword than my master was in the other Timeline."

"Thanks," Gohan said not knowing what else to say.

-Dbz-

The two warriors landed back on the Lookout. Both their clothes were in tatters and they both had some cuts and scrapes from where the other had gotten through their defenses but they looked pretty good considering.

"Here let me heal you," Dende said walking up to them. In minutes the new Guardian had both warriors back to normal

-Dbz-

The remaining days until the Cell Games passed quickly and the time for the battle was there before they knew it. All the human warriors had chosen to train hard in the Time Chamber for the two years they'd gained as a technicality and were stronger than they'd ever thought possible. "Ready to go?" Goku asked the other Z-warriors.

"Yeah, let's go," Gohan said with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Where's Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"He went on ahead," Piccolo said.

"Then we'd better get going," Goku said as they all took off toward where the fate of the universe would be decided.

-Dbz-

"Ladies and gentlemen," and announcer with dark black hair and glasses said, "this is Jay Firecracker reporting live from the Cell Games. The world champ is expected at any moment. Wait, here he comes now."

A big limo drove up and Hercule Satan stepped out giving the victory sign and generally acting like the jackass that he is.

"Mr. Satan," Firecracker said. "What are your thoughts on the fight?"

"I'm going to crush that stupid amateur," Hercule said.

"Well you heard it ladies and gentlemen," Firecracker said into the microphone. "Hercule is already declaring victory against the monster Cell."

Just then Vegeta landed next to the ring and stood there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"It looks like we have an observer," Firecracker said. "How'd he do that?" he asked Hercule.

"It's all a trick," Hercule said. "Like the ones that Cell uses."

Mr. Firecracker walked over to Vegeta and put the microphone in his face. "Do you have any comments to make sir?"

"Get out of my face before I blast you to oblivion," Vegeta said.

-Dbz-

The Z-warriors stopped in midair as they saw Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu waiting for them. "Glad you could make it," Goku said.

"We're not going to face Cell one on one," Tien said. "But we'll be there to try and stop him if everyone else fails."

"That's all we can ask," Goku said.

"Let's go then," Gohan said. With that the warriors took off toward the arena once again.

-Dbz-

Android Sixteen landed right next to the arena.

"Well Sixteen," Cell said with a grin. "I see you're still alive and kicking."

"I will kill you Cell," Sixteen said in a flat voice.

"How do you intend to do that," Cell said, "being as weak as you are."

"I've had improvements done as well as repairs," Sixteen said.

"Well, it may get interesting then," Cell answered.

"Apparently Cell knows this newcomer," Firecracker said.

"It's all a trick," Hercule said out of the blue.

The 'World Champ' was interrupted by the rest of the Z-warriors landing just outside the ring.

"Ah, Goku," Cell said. "I was wondering if you'd show up."

"I'm ready for you Cell," Goku replied. He turned to the rest of the warriors gathered. "Is it okay if I go first?"

"Yeah go ahead," Gohan said.

"Is that okay with you Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"Sure," the Saiyan Prince replied. "We all know it'll be me that ends up beating Cell so it doesn't really matter."

"Excuse me," Firecracker interrupted putting the microphone in front of Goku. "Do you intend of fighting Cell?"

"Yeah," Goku answered. "I'm going first."

"The insolence," Firecracker replied. "We all know it'll be the champ Hercule that will beat Cell. He's going first."

"That dumb ass," Krillin said. "He couldn't beat a fly."

"Wait," Firecracker said. "You were one of the participants in the last tournament. Weren't you?"

"Yeah," Krillin said.

"Why did you leave early?" Firecracker asked. "Was it because you were afraid of Hercule?"

"It was to try and prevent this whole mess," Krillin answered irritated. "I could beat that loser without even breaking a sweat."

"There you have it ladies and gentlemen," Firecracker said. "We have some competitors that claim to be stronger than the World Champ but personally I think they were just scared. We'll begin with Hercule facing the monster Cell. We all know that this will be the only match of the tournament since Hercule will surely win."

"I don't think we're going to convince them," Gohan whispered.

"He deserves what he gets," Yamcha seconded.

"We can always wish him back with everyone else even if he dies," Tien pointed out.

"I suppose we'll have to let him humiliate himself before we can get underway then," Krillin said.

"You're going down, Cell," Hercule yelled interrupting the conversation. The stupid man walked up to the monster and got in a martial arts stance.

"Let's begin," Firecracker announced.

Hercule charged at Cell with a kick right to the monster's face. Cell never even flinched, not even feeling the blow. Hercule continued to throw kicks and punches wildly.

"Hercule is throwing punches and kicks so fast that Cell doesn't have any hope of blocking," Firecracker said. "This man is amazing."

Finally, Cell got bored with Hercule and backhanded the loser and sent him flying out of the ring where he hit the ground hard.

"Oh no, Hercule has landed out of the ring. Is there any hope left?" Firecracker walked over to where Hercule lay. "What happened in there?"

"Well with the kind of power I've got, one little slip can send you flying like that," Hercule lied.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Hercule's own power is what sent him out of the ring. He may still be able to beat Cell after all."

"Who will be first?" Cell asked. "Will it be you, Goku?"

"Let's do it," Goku said stepping into the ring and getting into his fighting stance.

A/N: I'd like to thank you all who reviewed the last chapter by posting this chapter a bit ahead of schedule. Anyway, I'm still open to ideas for what could happen in the 7 year gap so keep those reviews rolling in as always.

**Power levels**

Gohan  
100 million (Super Saiyan suppressed)

2.4 billion (Super Saiyan matching Trunks's power but still suppressing some power)  
100 million (Super Saiyan after being healed by Dende suppressed)

Goku  
100 million (Super Saiyan suppressed)

Vegeta  
50 million (after exiting the Time Chamber the second time)

Trunks  
48 million (after exiting the Time Chamber the second time)  
2.4 billion (Super Saiyan)  
49 million (after being healed by Dende)

Krillin  
60 million (after training an additional two years in the Time Chamber)

Tien  
55 million (after training an additional two years in the Time Chamber)

Yamcha  
53 million (after training an additional two years in the Time Chamber)

Chiaotzu  
45 million (after training an additional two years in the Time Chamber)

Piccolo  
2.2 billion

Sixteen  
2.5 billion

Cell  
2 billion (suppressed)

Hercule  
27.5 (after training hard for the Cell Games)

Please read and** REVIEW!**


	43. Goku vs Cell

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

Summary: What if Goku had been more involved in training Gohan at an early age? This story starts at the beginning of dbz.

**Chapter 43**

Goku stared across the ring at Cell as the monster got into a fighting stance. "Let's do this," Goku said.

"Whenever you're ready," Cell replied.

With that said, Goku launched at the monster and threw a fist at his head but Cell leaned to the right and dodged the blow and came up with a knee to Goku's stomach. The blow passed right through Goku's after-image as Goku appeared behind Cell with at kick of his own.

Cell fazed out of sight leaving Goku's kick to hit only air. Cell reappeared and fired a small ki blast at the Saiyan warrior. Goku swatted the blast to the side and charged back at Cell and began throwing a flurry of kicks and punches at the android.

Cell blocked or dodged every single blow and returned some blows of his own. Goku blocked everything that Cell threw at him as the two fighters continued about evenly matched.

"Amazing," Firecracker said. "This new challenger seems to be matching Cell blow for blow. He may actually beat the monster before Hercule has another chance to take on Cell again."

"Goku's power is amazing," Tien said.

"Yeah he's keeping up with Cell blow for blow," Yamcha added.

Gohan simply stared at the two fighters with a look of concentration on his face.

"What's wrong bro?" Krillin said.

"He's analyzing Cell's style for weaknesses," Piccolo answered for him.

"Why?" Yamcha asked. "Goku will surely beat him."

"It's hard to tell," Gohan finally said speaking for the first time since the fight started. "They're both still warming up."

"That's just the warm-up?" Trunks said. "How strong is your dad?"

Goku and Cell landed on opposite ends of the ring and stared at each other for a second. Finally Cell broke the silence. "That should be enough of a warm-up," he said as he clenched his fists at his side and began to power-up. His green aura swirled around him as his power seemed to grow at an alarming rate. A few seconds later he was done and back in his fighting stance.

"Fine, if you're ready," Goku replied. He let out a yell as he was surrounded by his own golden aura as his power rose to nearly match Cell's The Saiyan instantly closed the distance between them and threw a punch at Cell's face.

Cell was caught off guard and sent flying back by the blow. Goku appeared above him and brought both fists down at him, but they passed through only after-image as Cell disappeared from sight. Goku raised his arms just in time to block the blow from above from the monster. In an instant the Saiyan shot his foot out catching the monster in the stomach with his foot.

Cell grimaced as he actually felt a little bit of pain from Goku's blow but quickly retaliated by slamming a fist right into the Saiyan's face sending Goku flying back.

Goku flipped off the floor of the ring stopping his momentum and charged back at Cell with a kick at the monster's head. Cell raised an arm to block the blow, but at the last possible second, Goku appeared behind him and using his Instant Transmission and connected right to the monster's head with a hard kick.

Cell went flying at the ground hard but Goku was already there and brought his knee up into the monster's face hard sending him flying up into the air. Goku finished up his combo by appearing above the flying Cell and bringing both hands down on the android's back sending him back into the floor of the ring, making a big crater.

Cell got up from his hole and wiped a little bit of blood from his lips. "Nice one he said but it won't be enough," he said but was soon interrupted by another voice.

"Ka…Me…Ha…Me…" Goku chanted as he gathered blue energy in his cupped hands.

"You wouldn't," Cell said as he sensed the power held in that blast. "If you missed the whole Earth would be gone."

"HA!" Goku shouted now right behind Cell because of Instant Transmission. The Kamehameha wave hit the monster full force sending him up in the air on the blast before exploding a few seconds later. Cell fell to the ground, missing his legs as well as one arm and most of his lower torso.

"It looks like Cell has been wounded," Firecracker said into the microphone. "This mysterious fighter may have just saved the Earth."

"Yeah, he did it," Yamcha said.

"It's not over," Gohan said. "Cell will still regenerate."

Sure enough as second later Cell yelled out as the missing parts of his body grew back to normal.

"What's going on?" Firecracker asked Hercule.

"It's all a trick," Hercule replied. "Cell was never hurt to start with. It's all done with mirrors."

"That was a nice move," Cell said to Goku ignoring the annoying announcer and the so called World Champion. "But it wasn't nearly enough to finish me off. Now let's continue." With that Cell charged at Goku throwing a flurry of kicks and punches at the Saiyan forcing him to backtrack toward the edge of the ring.

Goku blocked the best he could but Cell kept pushing him back. Suddenly he stepped back to realize that there was no ground under him. He'd reached the end of the ring and Cell was still pushing him back. With one final punch the android sent Goku flying toward the ground outside of the ring. But the Saiyan was quick to avoid losing so easily. Using Instant Transmission, Goku appeared back in the ring before he could hit the ground.

"That was a close one wasn't it," Cell said. "You almost lost the fight before it could even get interesting. Now what do you say we get rid of this annoying ring so we can fight the way we were meant to, with the whole desert as our ring." Cell floated up and pointed his hand at the ring and with a ball of ki the ring was gone.

Goku landed across from Cell in a fighting stance. "Let's finish this," he said.

The two titans charged at each other trading blows like mad. Both warriors were getting punches past the other's defenses and both were taking quite a beating. Finally Cell landed a significant blow and sent Goku flying back into the ground. "Special Beam Cannon," the android yelled as he fired Piccolo's signature attack at the Saiyan.

Goku disappeared before the beam could hit him and appeared behind Cell and slammed a fist into the back of the monster's head sending him flying at the ground.

Cell was up in less than a second and launched himself at Goku throwing another punch at the Saiyan warrior. The blow connected to Goku's face and sent him flying into the ground where he made a crater of his own.

Goku got up with his clothes in tatters. It felt like one of his ribs was cracked but nothing serious was damaged. He wiped a little bit of blood from his mouth and rose out of his hole to face Cell again.

"Goku's losing power too fast," Trunks said. "Cell's just too strong for him."

"We should help him," Tien said.

"No let Kakarot have his fight," Vegeta said. "Then we'll worry about Cell."

"But he can't win," Krillin said.

"Yes," Vegeta replied. "If this continues Kakarot will die."

"So why aren't we doing something about it?" Trunks asked.

"Because it's a one on one fight," Vegeta gave the obvious answer. "There's no honor in interfering."

"Why aren't you helping him?" Trunks finally asked Gohan.

"He's doing alright at the moment," Gohan replied. "It's not over yet. Dad is still standing and Cell is starting to get tired as well."

Back on the battlefield, Goku charged back at Cell and threw another punch at Cell but the monster dodged the blow and brought his knee up into Goku's stomach sending a combination of spit and blood flying from the Saiyan's mouth.

Thinking quickly, Goku brought his head forward and head butted Cell right in the face buying him a few seconds. Goku used his little opportunity to slam an elbow down on the monster's head.

Cell began to fly toward the ground but was met by Goku's knee before he could even get close to landing. Goku shot out a blast of ki finishing at the monster sending him flying into the ground once again.

Cell shot out of the ground with blinding speed and appeared behind Goku and sent his elbow right into the Saiyan's neck sending the warrior flying. The monster appeared in front of the warrior before he could get far at all and brought his knee up into Goku's face sending him high into the air. A split second later he appeared above Goku and brought both fists down on his back and sent him into the ground hard where he landed making the deepest crater of the fight so far.

Goku slowly got to his feet. Now his ribs hurt more than before. He guessed that at least one was fully broken now. The Saiyan warrior started to climb out of his hole but suddenly bent over in a coughing fit, spewing blood from his mouth. Finally after almost a whole minute, Goku floated out of his hole and stood ready for what ever Cell had in store for him.

"You look tired," the android taunted. "Is the great Saiyan about out of power?"

"Don't worry about me," Goku said still a little shaky on his feet.

"Why don't we both take a sensu bean," Cell suggested. "Then we can make this fight last to be a glorious one."

"No," Goku said. "I can't beat you. I forfeit the match."

"What?" Cell said just a bit confused. "If you quit there's no one to stop me from destroying the planet."

"No," Goku said. "There's still one fighter that you haven't faced yet that is stronger than I am. He'll beat you." Goku turned to the cliffs where all the Z-warriors had moved to watch the fight. "Gohan, it's your turn."

"Right," the demi-Saiyan said flying down to the ground landing in front of Cell.

"Surely you must be joking," the android said. "You're really sending a mere child to face me."

"I wouldn't be so confident," Gohan said. "My dad wasn't kidding when he said that I was stronger than him." Gohan reached into the bag of sensu beans he had and tossed one to Cell before tossing the bag to Trunks. "You'll need that," he said.

"Then this may prove interesting," Cell said with a slight grin as he swallowed the sensu bean and his power rose back to its max and a little beyond thanks to the Saiyan cells.

"Do you think Gohan can beat him?" Krillin asked Piccolo.

"I don't really know," Piccolo said. "I just know that the kid's been full of surprises since I've known him. I think if anyone can it'll be him."

"Let's begin," Cell said getting into a fighting stance.

"Alright," Gohan replied. "It's your funeral."

A/N: Hopefully you all liked that chapter okay. I'd like to thank you all for reviewing the last chapter and still encourage you to continue to review as always. But other than that I'll quit rambling.

**Power levels**

Gohan  
100 million (Super Saiyan suppressed)

Goku  
100 million (Super Saiyan suppressed)  
2.5 billion (Super Saiyan warming up)  
3.5 billion (Super Saiyan max)

Vegeta  
50 million

Trunks  
49 million

Krillin  
60 million

Tien  
55 million

Yamcha  
53 million

Chiaotzu  
45 million

Piccolo  
2.2 billion

Sixteen  
2.5 billion

Cell  
2 billion (suppressed)  
2.5 billion (warming up)  
4 billion (max)  
4.25 billion (after sensu heal)

Hercule  
27.5

Please read and** REVIEW!**


	44. Gohan vs Cell

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

Summary: What if Goku had been more involved in training Gohan at an early age? This story starts at the beginning of dbz.

**Chapter 44**

Gohan charged at Cell instantly powering up as he threw a fist at the smirking android. Cell raised his arm to block but was unprepared for the kind of power or speed behind the blow. Gohan's fist hit the android's face and sent the monster flying back into a cliff as the battle began.

Cell rose to his feet out of the rubble and brushed himself off unhurt. "This could prove interesting indeed," he said as he charged back at Gohan throwing a flurry of kicks and punches.

Gohan raised his arms and blocked Cell's attacks and then fazed out of sight making one of Cell's punches pass though only after-image. Gohan took advantage of the monster being temporally off balance and appeared behind him planting his foot right in the back of Cell's head sending the monster stumbling forward. Using Instant Transmission, Gohan appeared right in front of the monster and drove his knee up into his chin with incredible force sending him flying back into another cliff.

-Dbz-

"Man," Krillin said. "Gohan's amazing."

"Yes," Piccolo seconded. "I'll admit I had my doubts when you decided to forfeit and have Gohan take your place but now I see that it was a good idea."

"Yeah," Goku said putting his hand in back of his head with the typical Son grin. "Gohan sure is strong. I'm going to have to train extra hard just to catch up again."

"But if you knew that Gohan was stronger than you, why didn't you just have Gohan fight first?" Tien asked.

"Well," Goku answered, "we decided that we'd have a better chance if I went against Cell first and gave Gohan a chance to get Cell's fighting style down. That's why I dragged the fight out as long as possible even when there was little chance of winning." Goku winced as one of his ribs gave him a little bit of pain.

"Are you sure you don't need a sensu bean?" Trunks asked.

"No," Goku answered, "I'll be okay. Besides we may need them still."

-Dbz-

Cell charged out of his new crater with energy in both hand bringing them together aimed at Gohan. "Final Flash," Cell screamed as he let the attack fly at Gohan.

The boy used Instant Transmission and the attack passed through only air before it exploded harmlessly on the desert floor. Gohan appeared behind Cell and brought his foot around into the android's face.

Cell went flying but recovered quickly and charged at Gohan throwing punches and kicks like wild but the Saiyan blocked every one of them. Finally one managed to get through and hit Gohan in the face but the boy shrugged it off with a grin and then drove his knee up into Cell's stomach hard and then brought both fists down on Cell's head.

Cell went flying into the ground hard for the third time since the battle had started. He got to his feet panting slightly. "How can a mere boy have so much power? It's impossible. I can't be beaten," he screamed.

"Think again," Gohan said appearing behind him and backhanding him away. The young demi-Saiyan then appeared in front of Cell and landed a fist right into the monster's face sending him in the other direction once again.

Cell flipped over and landed on his feet before pushing off and rising into the air and cupping his hands at his side. "If you dodge this, the planet dies," he said. "Kamehameha," he shouted as he sent a blue beam of energy at the young demi-Saiyan.

Gohan cupped his own hands at his side and began gathering his own energy as Cell's beam shot at him. "Spiral Kamehameha," he shouted twisting his hands at the last second as he released his beam. The beam left his hands spinning as it sped toward Cell's own beam. Bits of energy flew in all directions as Cell's attack when Gohan's hit. The spectators took cover as this energy rained down all over the battle field. Gohan's beam continued to fly strait and hit Cell right in the chest boring through him before continuing into space.

-Dbz-

"Amazing," Yamcha said. "That was one heck of an attack."

"Yeah, it cut right through Cell's Kamehameha wave," Krillin added.

"Yeah, it's a combination between the Kamehameha and the Special Beam Cannon," Goku said. "Gohan came up with while we were in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. The spinning motion makes it travel faster and cut through most other energy attacks."

-Dbz-

Cell smiled as the hole in his chest closed up. "Resourceful aren't we?" he said. "But see if you can stop this." Cell let out a yell and shot out ten little miniatures of himself out of his tail. They landed on the ground and got to their feet. The ten little monsters all charged at Gohan and began throwing punches and kicks like wild.

Gohan blocked most of the blows but there were just too many of them for him to block them all. The young boy used Instant transmission to appear behind one of the monster's and brought both fists down on its back sending it flying to the ground but the other nine were on him in less than a second forcing him back on the defensive.

Cell smirked as he watched his children at work. "Now it's time to have some fun," he said as he fazed out of sight. He appeared above Gohan and sent a fist into the boy's face sending him flying back. In an instant he was behind the flying boy kicking him back to his children. One of the Cell Juniors kicked the young demi-Saiyan back to his father allowing Cell to bring both fists down on Gohan's head hard sending the boy into the ground.

Gohan rose to his feet and wiped a trickle of blood from his lip. "This could get bad," he said as he rose out of his crater to continue the fight.

-Dbz-

"Gohan's in trouble," Krillin said.

"What do you say we keep them little monsters off of him," Tien said.

"Haven't you noticed?" Yamcha said. "Even one of those little monsters is stronger than us."

"Speak for yourself," Vegeta said.

"Then we'll double team them," Tien said.

"No," Piccolo said. "There's too many of them for that. We'll each have to face one."

"That still leaves two unaccounted for," Yamcha pointed out.

"No, just one," Sixteen said joining the group.

"What do you expect to do, you walking scrap heap?" Vegeta said with a scowl.

"Miss Bulma didn't just repair me," he replied. "She also made many improvements. "I should be able to handle one of the monsters easily enough."

"It's settled then," Goku said finally taking a sensu bean from Trunks and putting it in his mouth causing his injuries to heal. "We'll each take on one of them to get them off Gohan's back."

"What about the last one?" Piccolo questioned.

"I'll just have to take on two of them then," Goku replied.

-Dbz-

Chiaotzu enveloped himself in a red aura as he kicked one of the Cell Juniors to the side and began to pummel him with kicks and punches sending him into the ground hard.

The little monster pushed himself up from the ground and dusted itself off laughing. In an instant it closed the distance between it and the little emperor and brought its elbow down hard onto his skull. The monster didn't let up there and began to throw kicks and punches at the little man faster than Chiaotzu could defend against.

-Dbz-

"Kaioken x30," Yamcha shouted as he charged his own Cell Junior. The human warrior landed a foot in the unsuspecting monster's head sending it flying back.

The little monster soon rose to its feet and charged back at the human throwing a flurry of kicks and punches of its own.

Yamcha blocked the blows the best he could but the monster was stronger than him and some of the blows got through his defenses. Yamcha returned some kicks and punches of his own but it was clear that the little monster had the advantage.

-Dbz-

Tien's red aura swirled around him as he too battled off one of the Cell Juniors. The monster threw a punch at the triclop's face but Tien ducked under the blow and drove his fist into the monster's stomach.

The beast was unaffected by the blow and returned Tien's favor by throwing a fist into the human's face.

-Dbz-

Krillin dodged one of his opponent's punches as he faced off against a Cell Junior. The monk grabbed the monster's outstretched arm and pulled it into his knee doubling it over in pain.

Unfortunately for him, the creature quickly recovered and brought its fist into Krillin's stomach. It used its momentary advantage to throw a flurry of kicks and punches at the warrior.

Krillin grimaced as he blocked all of the attacks he could but some of them still managed to get through.

-Dbz-

Trunks flashed into Super Saiyan as he kicked the Cell Junior he'd picked out. Before the monster could recover, Trunks was on him like mad throwing a flurry of kicks and punches at the monster.

The monster blocked the best he could but Trunks was simply too strong. The young demi-Saiyan brought a fist into its stomach doubling it over in pain. In an instant he had a huge amount of ki in his hands and ended the monster's existence with little trouble.

-Dbz-

Vegeta threw a hard punch at the little monster sending it flying back. Before it could recover the Super Saiyan was behind it driving a knee up into its back. The prince finished up his combo by driving both fists down into the monster's chest sending it flying to the ground. Vegeta gathered energy in his hands and brought them together, "Final Flash," he shouted as he sent the killing blow at his monster.

-Dbz-

Sixteen brought his knee up into the little monster's face sending it up into the air. The android followed quickly getting above it and bringing a fist down hard into the back of its head. The little creature pummeled to the ground and landed unmoving. Sixteen wasted no time and landed next to it and pulled his arms off. "Hellfire blast," he shouted ending the fight.

-Dbz-

Goku charged the remaining two Cell Juniors and began trading blows with both of the monsters, neither having an advantage or giving any ground up. He blocked as one of the monster's brought a fist in at his face. Fazing out of existence, he appeared behind the other one and brought his knee up into its back.

Unfortunately in his haste he left himself open to the other little monster. The Cell Junior drove its elbow into Goku's back hard sending the Saiyan flying to the ground.

Goku rose to his feet and dusted himself off. In seconds he charged back at the two monsters.

-Dbz-

Gohan charged out of his crater at lightening speed and drove his fist into Cell's stomach hard. The demi-Saiyan wasted no time and came around with a hard kick right to the android's head. Now that he wasn't being pounded by Cell Juniors anymore he intended to keep Cell from interfering with any of his friends.

Cell recovered from the blow and began to throw some kicks and punches at Gohan but the boy blocked the blows with ease. The monster never let up for a second and continued to pummel the Super Saiyan but none of the blows were doing any damage.

Gohan used Instant Transmission to escape the flurry of kicks and punches and appeared behind the android and brought both hands down on the back of Cell's head hard sending him flying into the ground hard.

-Dbz-

Krillin continued to trade blows with his Cell Junior. The monster was clearly a little bit more powerful than him but it lacked the skill to finish the fight quickly. Krillin dodged to the side as his opponent's fist went flying past him. Thinking quickly, Krillin shot a blast into the ground propelling himself backward away from his opponent. Krillin almost immediately began gathering energy in his hands. "Kamehameha," he shouted firing the blast toward his enemy.

The Cell Junior jumped easily to the side avoiding the blast and giggled like and idiot.

Krillin simply grinned as the monster was never his real target. The blast continued forward and hit the monster that Chiaotzu was fighting in the distance and wiping it out of existence. Krillin used this opportunity to charged at the monster he was facing and throw another punch at its face.

The little abomination dodged to the left but never saw the kick coming from above it. Chiaotzu's foot connected with hard to its head and sent it flying at Krillin.

Krillin quickly gathered as much energy as he could in his hands. "Kamehameha," he shouted sending the killing blow to the second Cell Junior. "Thanks for the assist," he said nodding to the little clown.

"I owed you for freeing me up from the one I was fighting," Chiaotzu replied.

"Let's go give Tien and Yamcha hand," Krillin suggested.

-Dbz-

Tien threw a punch at his opponent but the monster was faster than he was and dodged with ease. The triclops continued to throw punches and kicks like crazy but it was no use, the monster was just too fast for him.

'Tien close your eyes,' Chiaotzu said telepathically.

Tien immediately did as he was told trusting his companion fully.

"Solar Flare," Chiaotzu shouted sending out his friends signature attack and blinding the Cell Junior.

That was all Tien need as he cupped his hands in a triangle and focused on the monster. Tri-beam Cannon," he shouted sending a blast out that finished off the monster.

-Dbz-

Yamcha went flying back as the Cell Junior connected with a hard punch to his face. The warrior quickly recovered and charged back into the fight throwing a punch of his own at the monster. His fist passed through only after-image.

The monster appeared behind him ready to deliver a devastating blow but, Krillin drove his foot into its head before it could even see him. The monk floated next to his friend. "You alright," he asked.

"Yeah fine," Yamcha replied.

The two warriors charged at the monster throwing kicks and punches at it like wild. As fast as it was there was no way it could dodge all the fists that were flying.

Krillin sent the monster flying with a hard kick to its chest. Yamcha used this opportunity to cup his hands at his side. "Kamehameha," he shouted sending the beam of energy at the monster.

The beam hit head on and obliterated the monster leaving nothing behind.

-Dbz-

Goku dodged to the left as a tiny foot passed where he was a second before. He fazed out of sight and appeared right in front of his attacker and drove a fist into its stomach hard.

The monster was doubled over in pain and completely open to attack. Unfortunately, the other monster that Goku was fighting charged at the Saiyan before he could finish off the first. Goku fazed out of sight avoiding the blow and appeared behind the monster driving a knee into its back sending it flying into its friend. "Kamehameha," Goku shouted as he sent a beam of energy at the two monsters incinerating them both.

"About time," Vegeta said with his arms crossed over his chest.

Goku looked around seeing Gohan send Cell into a crater again. "I guess now we should back off and let Gohan handle it," he said as he flew to join the other Z-warriors at their spot on the cliff face.

-Dbz-

Cell charged out of his newest crater and threw a punch at Gohan. The boy deftly dodged the blow and buried his own fist in the monster's stomach.

Cell doubled over in pain as Gohan drove his knee into the same spot again. Suddenly Cell began to feel sick as his cheeks puffed out. A split second later Android 18 came spewing from his mouth. Cell cursed as he began to revert to his second form.

"I guess it's over," Gohan said with a grin as he cupped his hands at his side. "Ka…Me…Ha…"

"I don't think so," Cell said as he started to expand in size. "If I die, I'm taking this planet with me. In about a minute I'm going to explode and take you and this whole planet with me. If you hit me with that beam it'll just speed up the process."

-Dbz-

"What's he doing?" Yamcha said.

"Cell's going to blow up the planet," Piccolo said. "If he can't win he's going to take us all with him."

"But we have to do something," Tien said.

"Your right," Goku said preparing to teleport down there. But before he could do anything he stopped as he saw Gohan down there.

-Dbz-

Gohan stopped charging up his attack. He knew that any kind of force would make Cell explode early. There was only one thing he could think to do. The young boy walked up to the monster and put his hand on the monster's stomach and raised two fingers to his forehead and disappeared with Cell.

A/N: Well that was a long chapter. Hope you people liked it. It even ended with a nice cliffhanger. We'll just have to wait and see how it turns out. But if you really don't want to wait I'm sure with enough prompting I can get the next chapter out ahead of schedule but we'll just have to see how it goes.

**Power levels**

Gohan  
100 million (Super Saiyan suppressed)

4.5 billion (Super Saiyan max)

Goku  
100 million (Super Saiyan suppressed)  
4 billon (after Sensu heal)

Vegeta  
50 million  
2.5 billion (Super Saiyan)

Trunks  
49 million  
2.45 billion (Super Saiyan)

Krillin  
60 million  
1.8 billion (Kaioken x30)

Tien  
55 million  
1.65 billion (Kaioken x30)

Yamcha  
53 million  
1.59 billion (Kaioken x30)

Chiaotzu  
45 million  
900 million (Kaioken x20)

Piccolo  
2.2 billion

Sixteen  
2.5 billion

Cell  
4.25 billion

Cell Juniors  
2 billion each

Hercule  
27.5

Please read and** REVIEW!**


	45. A burst of Rage

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

Summary: What if Goku had been more involved in training Gohan at an early age? This story starts at the beginning of dbz.

**Chapter 45**

"NO," Goku shouted as he saw his son disappear with the monster. His aura flared as his power began to rise out of control and bits of electricity began dancing along his body.

"Calm down," a voice said from behind him.

Goku turned around his aura settling down in an instant. "But how?" he asked.

"Simple," Gohan replied. "I teleported Cell out of here and then left him in the depths of space and got back before he exploded."

"And I was going to take him to King Kai's place," Goku said. "Good thinking. I never thought that you could get out of the way of the blast with Instant Transmission too."

"But how'd you take him somewhere away from innocent people?" Krillin asked. "I thought Instant Transmission required you to sense someone's ki."

"I've found that you can use the lack of ki as well," Gohan explained.

Before they could celebrate any longer there was a disturbing feeling in the air. Gohan turned his head just in time to see a newly reformed Cell appear once again perfect. The demi-Saiyan saw the monster raise his arm up with a blast only too slow. The blast traveled in an instant and struck Goku right through the heart killing the older Saiyan instantly.

Gohan looked over at his now lifeless father and then back at Cell. "You bastard," Gohan said in a menacing voice as his power began to rise.

"Can't handle losing?" Cell taunted. "Now the earth will die for sure. Since the nucleus in my head survived I was able to fully regenerate. And thanks to the Saiyan Cells in me I am more powerful than ever."

"Shut up," Gohan yelled as his power continued to rise, his aura flaring wildly. Lightning bolts began to crackle along his aura as his power continued to rise even more. Suddenly his muscles began to expand slightly as his hair stood almost completely up on his head and grew just a little longer."

Cell simply laughed. "Do you really think expanding your muscles will let you beat me? Trunks already tried that trick. It didn't work."

The monster was interrupted as Gohan's fist buried itself in his stomach before he could even comprehend what was happening. The young demi-Saiyan then sent a kick around sending Cell into a nearby mountain.

Cell got shakily to his feet. _How could that boy have that much power and still have that much speed? _he thought. Before he could finish his train of thought, Gohan was in front of him once again and a fist went sailing into his face. The monster tried to lash out with a retaliatory blow but the boy simply caught his arm and pulled. With a sickening pop the limb came free from the socket. Gohan threw the arm aside before driving his knee into Cell's face.

Gohan grabbed the monster's remaining arm as he started to go flying. With a jerk, the other limb came free and Cell continued in his original path. Before he got far, Gohan fazed in above him and brought both hands down on his head hard, sending the monster flying into the ground ever harder than before.

Cell slowly rose to his feet with some difficulty since he had no arms. With a yell, two new limbs shot out of his sockets, replacing the ones that Gohan had taken from him. Cell let out a yell and charged at the young demi-Saiyan with a hard kick to his head.

Gohan lazily raised his arm and blocked the blow from the monster and yawned.

Cell now infuriated began to throw kicks and punched at the demi-Saiyan like crazy but the young simply fazed out of sight leaving Cell hitting only air. Cell looked around in confusion not even seeing where the boy went. He got his answer when a blast of ki hit his lower back completely removing his legs and a good portion of his torso. Cell turned to see Gohan standing calmly with hatred in his eyes and his hand raised from the blast that he'd just shot.

An instant later, Gohan shot off two more blasts at the android effectively disarming him, literally. "Now I'll kill you for what you did to my dad," Gohan said.

For the first time in his life, Cell actually was truly afraid. This boy was wiping the floor with him and not even breaking a sweat. As quickly as he could Cell regenerated his arms and legs. He breathed a sigh of relief, now at least standing a slight chance now that he'd regenerated.

The sound of Gohan's voice put a damper on his relief. "KA…ME…HA…ME…HA!" the boy shouted as he sent the blue beam of energy flying toward the monster.

Cell quickly cupped his own hands at his side. "Kamehameha," he shouted quickly as he sent his beam to intercept Gohan's Kamehameha.

The two beams hit each other, Cell's never even slowing Gohan's down. In an instant the combined power of the two attacks hit Cell full force pulling his body completely apart not leaving a single cell left for regeneration.

Gohan breathed a sigh of relief now that the monster was gone for good. He turned and slowly floated up where his friends were waiting on the cliff.

"Hey, you did it," Yamcha shouted with joy.

"It doesn't really matter," Gohan replied sadly. "I wasn't strong enough to save my dad."

"Don't beat yourself up," Piccolo said. "That shot that got your dad was a cheap one and there was nothing you could have done. At the level your power was at, it would have just gotten you killed and then maybe Cell wouldn't have gotten stopped."

"Yeah I suppose you're right," Gohan said. "Let's get back to the Lookout. Even if we can't wish dad back, we can at least wish back everyone else that Cell killed." With that the Z-warriors all took to the air headed for the Lookout.

-Dbz-

"What just happened?" Mr. Firecracker said slowly getting to his feet.

Hercule looked around and saw nothing but a torn up landscape. Obviously the camera man had been knocked out along with him and Firecracker before a good deal of the action had gone on. Hercule puffed his chest out and gloated. "I beat Cell that's what."

"I thought the little boy with the golden hair was fighting him," Firecracker said.

"They were just putting on a show," Hercule said. "I finally got tired of that and walked up to Cell and said, I'm tired of your tricks. I then gave him the old one two and it was over quickly."

"That's great," Firecracker said. "Let's get broadcasting again so we can let the world know."

-Dbz-

Gohan and the other Z-warriors landed on the Lookout in silence. The boy had decided to drop out of Super Saiyan 2 and even out of Super Saiyan due to the exhaustion caused from the second transformation.

"You did it," Dende shouted greeting the warriors. "Do you need healed?" he asked after getting a closer look at Gohan.

"No," Gohan replied. "I should be alright."

"Let's wish everyone Cell killed back," Krillin spoke up breaking the somber mood. "Since the Dragonballs are changed maybe they'll bring Goku back too."

"I'm sorry," Dende broke in, "but the Dragonballs can only revive someone once."

All the faces of the Z-warriors fell for a minute. Then Yamcha spoke up. "Wait," he said. "All we have to do is go to New Namek and use the Namekian Dragonballs to wish him back."

"That's right," Krillin said. "They can bring people back as many times as is needed."

'Wait don't I get a say in this,' a voice said from another dimension.

"Dad," Gohan said with the first smile he'd had since Cell had finished off his father.

'Hi Gohan,' Goku continued. 'I'm here with King Kai. By the way he said to thank you for taking Cell away when I told him that this was the only place I could have thought to take him. I guess you saved King Kai's life as well. You really have made me proud Gohan.'

"Thanks dad," Gohan said. "Don't worry we'll get you wished back. I'm sure I can find New Namek."

'That's what I wanted to talk to you about son,' Goku continued gravely. 'I don't want you to wish me back. As much as I'd like to spend time with you and your mother forever, I don't think it's safe for me to come back. If you think about it most of the villains that have threatened earth have come here after me. I think if I'm not there the world will be safer and you can grow up safe without having to fight all the time.'

"But I don't mind fighting," Gohan said.

'I know son but I can't willingly put the earth in danger just to be happy. It just wouldn't be fair.'

"I'm sorry I failed you dad," Gohan said with a few tears starting to gather in his eyes.

'You didn't fail me, Gohan,' Goku replied. 'There was no way you could have known that Cell could have survived his explosion and come back that strong. You already saved me once when you teleported Cell away. I guess you can't cheat fate though.'

Gohan sighed in resignation. "I'm going to miss you," he said.

'Don't worry,' Goku said. 'I talked to King Kai a bit and even though it's against the rules for mortals to come to Otherworld, he said that who went on his planet was his concern only and that it'd be okay if you and your mother wanted to come visit me every once in awhile.'

Gohan's face brightened at the thought of actually seeing his father even though he was dead. "That's great dad," he said.

'Just one thing,' Goku interrupted. 'The gravity here is ten times that of earth's gravity. I know that won't be a problem for you but you need to slowly get your mother used to it before you take her up here.'

"Okay, I will," Gohan said.

'I look forward to seeing you soon,' Goku said, 'but in the mean time I've got to go. King Kai said this was long distance and I can't talk too long.'

"Bye dad," Gohan said still slightly cheered up.

'See you soon son,' Goku said before the link was cut off.

"You okay," Krillin said putting his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Yeah," Gohan replied. "I'll be fine."

"Now let's get these people wished back," Yamcha said changing the subject.

"Right," Gohan said as Dende spread out the Dragonballs.

"Arise Shenron," the Guardian.

In an instant the sky turned black and with a flash of light the dragon appeared. "You who have summoned me, I will grant you two wishes."

"I wish for everyone killed by the monster Cell to be restored to life."

"It is done," the dragon said as his eyes flashed red. "What is your second wish?"

"I have one," Krillin said. "I wish for Androids Sixteen, Seventeen, and Eighteen to be made into normal humans without losing their power."

"That is not within my power," Shenron boomed.

"Then can you at least remove the bombs from them," Krillin asked.

"It is done," Shenron boomed as his eyes flashed again. "Farewell." With that the dragon was gone with a flash of light. The Dragonballs instantly turned to stone and scattered across the earth.

"Don't think I'm going to fall in love with you because of you wish," Eighteen said walking up to Krillin and kissing him on the cheek. "Although it was a sweet idea," she said as she flew off.

Krillin's cheeks blushed bright red as the rest of the Z-warriors laughed at him.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. And here's the next chapter as promised early. Hopefully everything turned out to mostly everyone's liking but I'm sure I can't please everyone. Anyway read and review as always. It only takes a few seconds.

**Power levels**

Gohan  
100 million (Super Saiyan suppressed)

4.5 billion (Super Saiyan max)  
11.25 billion (Super Saiyan 2 max)  
90 million (base power after the fight with Cell)

Goku  
4.5 billion (Super Saiyan beyond his max in a fit of rage on the verge of ascending)  
87.5 million (base power in other world after dying)

Vegeta  
50 million  
Trunks  
49 million  
Krillin  
60 million  
Tien  
55 million  
Yamcha  
53 million  
Chiaotzu  
45 million  
Piccolo  
2.2 billion

Sixteen  
2.5 billion

Cell  
6 billion (after blowing himself up)

Hercule  
27.5

Please read and** REVIEW!**


	46. Six months Later

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

Summary: What if Goku had been more involved in training Gohan at an early age? This story starts at the beginning of dbz.

**Chapter 46**

It had been a good six months since the Cell Games and Gohan had been training more than studying much to Chichi's dismay.

"Gohan, I've got lunch for you," Chichi said as she walked into her son's room. In an instant she dropped the tray in a fit of rage when she realized that her son wasn't there. "What am I going to do with that boy," she said. "I bet he's out training again. Why won't he just study like I want him to?"

-Dbz-

"Hey, Sixteen," Gohan said landing by the gentle android. "Want a good spar?"

"Yes, Gohan, that would be nice."

Gohan got in a fighting stance and grinned. "Don't worry I won't use my full power," he said as he quickly shot at the android and threw a fist at his head.

Sixteen brought his arm up and easily blocked the blow and sent a fist at Gohan nailing the boy in the stomach and sending him flying back.

Gohan spat some blood as he dusted himself off. "So much for a warm-up," he said to him self. "If he wants to play that way then I'll oblige him. In an instant, Gohan surrounded himself in a red aura as he used the Kaioken technique to increase his power. The boy once again shot at the android and brought a fist around at his head.

Sixteen raised his arm to block but only after-image passed through his arm as Gohan appeared behind him with a kick to the back of the android's head. Sixteen went flying but quickly stopped himself and fazed out of sight and appeared behind Gohan and drove a fist of his own into Gohan's back. The young boy went flying into a nearby cliff utterly destroying it in the process.

Gohan rose to his feet with a grin. "I see Bulma has made more improvements to your design," he said as he wiped a small trickle of blood from his mouth. "This could be interesting after all." With that Gohan charged out of the rubble and back into the spar.

-Dbz-

"Hey Goku," King Kai said. "Guess what?"

"Goku momentarily stopped the training he was doing on King Kai's planet. "What?" he asked.

"There's an Other World Tournament coming up on the Grand Kai's planet. It should be a good test of the strength you've gained since coming here."

"Great," Goku said. "How do we get there?"

"We have to take a plane from the check-in station," King Kai replied.

"Aw man," Goku said. "At the speed you travel it'll take as least a couple of days to get down Snakeway." Then suddenly a thought occurred to Goku. "Wait a minute I can use Instant Transmission and get us there in a snap."

"We can leave as soon as you're ready," King Kai said.

"Hang on," Goku replied. "I'd like to see Gohan real quick first."

-Dbz-

Gohan sat under the shade of a tree after his spar relaxing with Lime. The two had become fast friends after the defeat of Cell. Gohan was glad to have someone he could talk to that was his own age.

'Hey Gohan,' a voice said in his head. Gohan sat up hearing his father's voice.

"What is it?" the girl asked.

"It's my dad," Gohan explained quickly. "Hey dad, what's up?"

'I just thought I'd tell you that I'd be away from King Kai's planet for a few days or so. There's a tournament up here and King Kai said it'd be good for me to enter. I don't know what the rules there are so it might not be a good idea to visit me while I'm there.'

"Okay," Gohan said. "I'll come see you when you get back. By then I might be able to bring mom too."

'She's strong but I don't want you to bring her until she can stand ten times Earth's gravity, especially not while she's pregnant.'

"Dad," Gohan started for the millionth time since his father had died. "I still think you should let us wish you back. We need you."

'Don't worry Gohan,' Goku replied. 'You're strong enough to protect the Earth if anything happens.'

"That's not what I meant," Gohan said. "Mom and I need you."

'I really wish I could do that but I think it's still best that I stay here. I want you and Goten to grow up safe. Sometimes what's best is hard.'

"There's no convincing you," Gohan said giving up. "Well, I'll see you when you get back to King Kai's then."

'Okay son. See you soon.'

"I know it's hard," Lime said putting a hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"I'll be alright," Gohan said. "I know he's just doing what he thinks is best for us."

-Dbz-

Goku and King Kai arrived on the Grand Kai's planet. "I'm so excited," Goku said. "I can't wait to test myself against all these strong fighters."

Suddenly the two heard a laugh from behind them. "This is your prize fighter?" a short purple Kai with a glass piece covering one eye said. "He's no match for my Pikon."

"He is too, West Kai," King Kai said.

"We'll see in the tournament," another voice said. A slightly taller Kai with long grey hair and a beard said. He was dressed like a rock star and had sunglasses to complete the look.

"Grand Kai," King Kai said. The two Kais and Pikon kneeled down to their ruler while Goku stood oblivious until being pulled down by King Kai.

"But in the mean time," he continued. "I need to send Pikon to handle a little problem. It seems some guy named Cell has managed to cause some trouble down in HFIL."

"Cell," Goku said. "That's not good. You'll need help."

"What do you know about it?" West Kai said.

"I fought Cell back on Earth. He's really the reason I'm here. Trust me I can help."

"Yeah," Grand Kai continued seeming to ignore the interruptions. "He and some guy named Frieza have teamed up down there."

Pikon simply nodded and began to fly away.

"You'll definitely need help if you go up against all of them," Goku said following him.

"You weren't asked for help," King Kai said.

"Don't worry," Grand Kai said. "Let him go. Pikon might actually need help on this one."

-Dbz-

"Man this place is trashed," Goku said as he looked around in HFIL. Suddenly the Saiyan heard a noise from over in the distance. Heading in that direction he saw the cause.

"Where's the exit to this place?" Cell demanded as he beat the demon.

"I don't know," the red demon replied.

Finally Cell lost patience and threw him at some large spikes.

Goku wasted no time and caught the man with ease and set him down. "That's enough," he said.

Frieza looked up. "Well if it isn't Goku," he said. "It seems you're out numbered here."

"I'm not worried about you," he said calmly keeping an eye on Cell who was really the only true threat to him here.

"Get him boys," Frieza ordered the Ginyu force.

Captain Ginyu and his men wasted no time and charged at the Saiyan and threw a few kicks and punches at him but Goku easily got out of the way of all of them and quickly brought the whole team down.

"How'd you improve so fast?" Frieza asked sensing how much power Goku had without even transforming.

"I'm not even trying," Goku said.

"Don't worry," Cell said. "I can still handle him. I'm the one that killed him after all."

The android charged at Goku but never arrived as he braced for the blow. Before he could get there he was knocked back by a giant blast as Pikon caught him off guard and sent him tumbling into the nearby spikes. In minutes all the bad guys were behind bars before Cell could even begin to power-up.

"I guess you could handle things," Goku said.

"No you made a good distraction," Pikon replied. "That Cell would have been tough on a one on one."

"I know," Goku replied. "I've fought him one on one before."

-Dbz-

Gohan entered his window as quietly as possible trying to keep his mom from hearing him.

"Where have you been young man?" his mom's voice greeted him as soon as he got inside. "You were supposed to be studying today. But no, you went out so you could fight with your hooligan friends all day long. Oh where did I go wrong? My baby's becoming a delinquent."

"Calm down mom," Gohan replied. "I just went out to get a little exercise."

"Is that why there's blood on your chin?" Chichi said angrily.

"Oh, well," Gohan replied. "That was from a spar with Sixteen but it only lasted a few hours."

"A few hours? You were gone most of the day. Where were you the rest of the time?"

"I trained a little on my own and then I went and visited a friend for a few hours."

"I knew it," Chichi said. "You were fighting with your friends the whole day. You're just like your father. You really do need to make some friends your own age."

"She is my age," Gohan said.

"She?"

"Yeah, her name's Lime. I met her a few days before the Cell Games. Her village was having trouble with some con men and I helped out."

"You were in danger?" Chichi said worried.

"No," Gohan replied. "They were all pretty weak. Even the assassin they hired."

"An assassin?" Chichi said getting even more worried. "You need to just stay home and study."

"Don't worry," Gohan said. "Those guys are long gone. And they were nothing compared to Cell."

"Don't even remind me about Cell," Chichi said her mood growing more sour. "You shouldn't have had to fight that monster."

"I was the only one who could beat him," Gohan retorted.

"Yeah and he's gone so you can stop your training now."

"I need to be ready if something worse comes along."

"No," Chichi said. "You can let someone else handle it."

"I'll be in the middle of it as strong as I am now," Gohan said. "Would you rather I not be strong enough to handle it or that I be ready?"

"There's no stopping you," Chichi resigned. "You're too much like your father."

A/N: Hopefully everyone liked this chapter alright. I know it's mostly filler but I think there's more filler necessary than was shown in the show, so there will be at least a few more chapters like this one or similar. Anyway don't forget to review.

**Power levels**

Gohan  
91 million (with weights)  
110 million (w/o weights)  
2.73 billion (Kaioken x25 with weights)

Sixteen  
2.75 billion (upgraded by Bulma again)

Goku  
90 million (with weights)  
109 million (w/o weights)

Pikon  
4.57 billion (with weights)

The Ginyu force  
less than 500 thousand (combined)  
Frieza  
130 million

King Cold  
5.5 million

Cell  
6.25 billion

Please read and** REVIEW!**


	47. Goku vs Pikon

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

Summary: What if Goku had been more involved in training Gohan at an early age? This story starts at the beginning of dbz.

**Chapter 47**

Goku stood staring across the ring at his final opponent in the Other World tournament, Pikon. The preliminary rounds had been somewhat uneventful as both fighters had advanced easily.

"Let's get this fight started," the little green announcer with a mushroom for a head began. "This is the fight you've all been waiting for. In one side we have the North Quadrant fighter and new participant, Goku. On the other we have the West Quadrant fighter and favorite to win, Pikon. Who will come out the victor?"

Goku charged forward as the Grand Kai rang the gong and threw a flurry of kicks and punches at Pikon before the other fighter could even begin to block. The punches simply had no effect on the fighter.

Pikon stood up calmly and said nothing.

"I know you're faster than that," Goku said. "You didn't block because you knew those punches wouldn't hurt you, right?"

Pikon simply grinned a bit.

"Well you better start blocking when I use my real power," Goku said with a slight grin. As he powered up slightly as a red aura began to surround him as he used the Kaioken to boost his strength.

"I taught him that," King Kai bragged to the other three Kais that were watching the fight with him. He's the first student to master that move. He's even good enough that he can use it to boost his strength up to about thirty times."

"So that's how he makes up for being so much weaker than Pikon," West Kai replied. "It won't do him any good. Pikon is still stronger than him."

Back in the ring Goku shot off and threw a punch at Pikon's face but the other warrior fazed out of sight before the blow hit and appeared behind Goku. The Saiyan warrior brought his arm up just in time to block a blow headed right for his head and sent kick back at his opponent.

Pikon caught Goku's foot and swung the Saiyan around and tossed him high into the air and quickly appeared above him and shot a big ki blast at him.

Goku fazed raised his fingers to his forehead and teleported out of the way bare seconds ahead of the blow and appeared right behind Pikon and landed a knee in his back.

Pikon quickly recovered and flipped over and threw a punch of his own at the Saiyan warrior but Goku used Instant Transmission to once again stay ahead of the faster warrior and brought both fists down on his head.

Pikon went pummeling toward the ground but stopped himself and landed softly in the ring. Goku soon landed across from him and the stare down began.

"I don't know where that speed came from," Pikon finally said breaking the silence. "But you don't have the power to back it up."

"It's called Instant Transmission," Goku replied. "It's a little trick I've picked up."

"I've heard of techniques like that but it won't be enough," Pikon undid his outer robe and took off his turban and wrapped them up and threw them at Goku. They landed by the Saiyan making a dent in the ring. "Now this fight will end quickly.

Goku picked up the weighted clothes. "Weighted clothes," the Saiyan said. "Somehow I'm not surprised. I decided to forgo the weights for the tournament. They can be hard to lose in a pinch. I should introduce you to my friend Piccolo. He wears weights too and he'd quiet like you. You two would get along great."

Pikon just stood there listening to the endless babble of the Saiyan almost losing his patience.

"But I've got a little trick of my own," Goku finally said getting to the point. The Saiyan clenched his fists at his side and began to visibly power up his red aura completely disappearing and being replaced by a golden one. He brought out his Super Saiyan power slowly for effect letting his aura sway his hair wildly before it flashed gold as his eyes turned turquoise. "I didn't know it'd be this kind of fight," Goku said.

"It seems the rookie has somehow transformed into some kind of shiny gold thing," the announcer said.

"Shiny gold thing," West Kai repeated for the first time worried about whether Pikon would win.

"Maybe it's a disease," East Kai said. "He could be contagious."

"It's nothing really," King Kai replied. "He just transformed into a Super Saiyan."

"What's a Super Saiyan?" West Kai stammered.

"Oh it just means that his strength speed and overall ability has risen by several times. I really don't know why he waited this long but Goku has always liked a challenge."

"Well Pikon's still stronger than him," West Kai said. "Or have you not sensed what his power is now?"

"It'll be close to say the least," South Kai interrupted the two. It should be a good match."

"Might as well start with a bang," Goku said as he cupped his hands at his side and prepared his signature attack. "Kamehameha," he shouted as he sent the blast at the warrior.

Pikon fazed out of sight before the blast hit. Goku fired blast after blast trying to keep up with the other warrior but Pikon was just too fast for him. Goku looked around in confusion. "Where'd he go?"

"You're strong, Goku," a voice answered from above. "But you're no match for me. You disappoint me. I'm ending this fight." With that Pikon began to spin as he screamed a bit. Soon a tornado surrounded him. "Hyper tornado attack," he said as he sent the tornado to engulf Goku.

Goku found himself helpless inside the tornado as bits of ki began to cut his clothing and his skin. "I've got to get out of this," he said to himself as he gritted his teeth.

"Just give up," Pikon said. "You can't win."

"I was going to try this move against Cell," Goku said to himself, "but with Gohan already stronger it didn't seem like it'd be worth the risk of destroying my body. But since my body is already gone it shouldn't hurt. Super Kaioken." Suddenly Goku's aura flashed red even as he remained a Super Saiyan. His power skyrocketed and he shot out of the tornado with amazing speed and landed a punch right in Pikon's stomach sending the warrior flying into a near by moon.

Pikon quickly recovered and shot an enormous blast at the Saiyan. No longer being able to sustain the Super Kaioken, the blast hit Goku full force and sent the Saiyan warrior flying into the ring where it exploded sending Goku flying near the edge.

Pikon appeared with a kick to send the Saiyan out of the ring ending the fight but Goku hopped above the blow and landed neatly on his feet across from Pikon. For a few seconds the two fighters simply stared at each other panting.

"I've never fought someone quite as strong as you before," Pikon finally said. "But you won't win. This attack will get you for sure." Pikon spun in a circle and brought both fists together in front of him. "Thunder blast attack," he said as he sent a fiery blast at the Saiyan.

"Goku had no chance of blocking and the blast hit full force destroying a portion of the ring and knocking Goku down. Goku stood up slowly. Scratched and bruised covered most of his body but he seemed to still be in fighting shape.

"Still standing I see," Pikon said. He once again spun around and brought both fists together. "Thunder blast attack," he shouted as he sent the attack at Goku once again.

This time Goku raised his arms and managed to block at least some of the damage but the attack was taking its toll on the Saiyan warrior.

Pikon grinned when he saw Goku still on his feet after such an attack "You are good," I don't think anyone's ever managed to stay standing for that attack but you won't a third time." Once again he spun around and brought both fists together. "Thunder blast attack," he said as the fiery blast shot at Goku.

"I've got to beat him," Goku said to himself as he saw the blast heading toward him. Suddenly he was reminded of the beating he'd taken at Cell's hands. That memory also brought back the anguish he'd felt when he'd seen Gohan disappear with Cell. Suddenly the flood gates opened and Goku's power began to shoot through the roof. Suddenly his muscles bulked up and his hair stood straight up on his head and bolts of lightning flashed around him visibly showing his power.

About this time the blast hit and shook the whole arena. When the smoke cleared, Goku stood in the middle of the ring not having moved an inch and not hurt any worse than before.

Pikon stared in shock. "How'd you do that?"

Outside the ring, the four Kai's were also in shock. "What's going on?" West Kai asked bewildered.

"Goku's ascended," King Kai said also amazed.

"Ascended?" East Kai asked.

"He's gone beyond Super Saiyan," King Kai explained. "He's only the second one known to ever do so."

"Who was the first?" South Kai asked.

"His son," King Kai explained. "It happened about six months ago in a battle on Earth. But young Gohan is still alive."

"You mean there's a mortal that's that powerful without training for centuries?" the Kais said bewildered.

"Yes," King Kai answered. Gohan's about the same strength as Goku if not a little stronger."

Back in the ring, Pikon had regained his composure. "Let's try this again. That must have been a fluke." He spun around and brought both fists together. "Thunder blast attack," the beam once again shot at Goku but the Saiyan simply back handed it away and sent it up where it exploded into one of the moons destroying it utterly.

Pikon realized the futility of his attack and charged at Goku throwing punches and kicks like wild. Goku just stood there and let them hit him since they were having very little effect on him anyway. Finally, Goku brought a hand up backhanding Pikon and sending him flying into a wall. The warrior slid down the wall and onto the grass outside of the ring ending the fight.

"Goku is the winner," the little announcer yelled into the mike.

Goku let his power fade and offered a hand out to Pikon helping the other warrior to his feet. "That was a good fight," he said.

"Were you toying with me the whole time?" Pikon asked.

"No," Goku replied. "I didn't really even know I could bring out that much power but the need for it when you shot that third Thunder blast took over. It reminded me of a fight where there was much more at stake."

"I see."

"Well very good," Grand Kai said. "You've earned your free lesson with me boy. But unfortunately with my schedule it'll be about a hundred years or so before I have an opening."

"That's okay," Goku said. "But if my son's here by then, can he get a lesson too? He's even stronger than I am."

"Sure why not," the Kai replied. _That ought to give me time to get in shape enough to keep up with him. I've been being too lazy lately._

A/N: Sorry, this chapter would have been out sooner but lately I've been getting behind a little bit and with the really quick updates lately and finding almost no time to write new chapters, my lead chapters have been disappearing pretty quickly. But don't worry I've gotten somewhat caught up in the last few days so it shouldn't be too long before the next chapter, like always a week at the most sooner if I'm doing well. But anyway keep those reviews coming in and I'll try to keep on working on stuff.

**Power levels**

Goku  
109 million (not wearing weights in the tournament)  
3.27 billion (Kaioken x30)  
5.45 billion (Super Saiyan)  
8.175 billion (Super Kaioken)  
13.625 billion (Super Saiyan 2)

Pikon  
4.57 billion (with weights)  
5.7 billion (w/o weights)

Please read and** REVIEW!**


	48. Gravity training with Chichi

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

Summary: What if Goku had been more involved in training Gohan at an early age? This story starts at the beginning of dbz.

A/N: This note goes to asdf1234: Since your review for AU: A hero's choice wasn't signed, there was no way for me to reply to it but if I remember correctly I've gotten some reviews from you for this story too so I'll answer your review in this note. I'll admit that my other story is not necessarily my best one. It was in fact my first one and I got in a bit of a hurry with some of the ideas I had. But if you read it I think it gets better as you go. But it doesn't really represent my current ability. This story is the more recently written one and to take your advice, I have read most of those stories and I think they are well written and I've learned a lot from them, hopefully it shows in this story more then in the one I finished over a year ago, but enough rambling and on with the story.

**Chapter 48**

"Come on Gohan," Chichi said getting ready to leave the house. "We need to get to Bulma's. I really need to work up to ten times gravity so I can go visit your father." It'd been almost two years since the Cell Games now and with young Goten around, Chichi was just now getting where she could prepare to see her husband again.

"Be there in a minute mom," Gohan said as he pulled on his weighted boots and red wrist bands that completed the black gi and red undershirt that he wore. Gohan understood her impatience but groaned inwardly at the training he'd miss. The gravity room was a good tool to use but at ten times gravity it wouldn't even be a challenge.

A few minutes later Gohan came running down the stairs and sat at the breakfast table where his breakfast was ready and waiting for him. In seconds all the plates were empty and Gohan sighed in pleasure. Like his father there was nothing he enjoyed more than a good meal.

"Let's get going," Chichi said. "We're going to be late."

"Don't worry mom," Gohan replied. "I'll get us there in an instant." He grabbed a hold of young Goten and his mother and raised two fingers to his forehead searching for Vegeta's ki. In seconds they were gone.

-Dbz-

Gohan and Chichi appeared in the kitchen at Capsule Corp where Vegeta was inhaling his own breakfast.

"Oh hey Chichi," Bulma said. "You guys sure to travel quickly nowadays."

"Yeah," Chichi said. "I didn't like that move at first because Gohan always used it to go and play when he should be studying but it is handy for getting around. It's much better than having to hang on when one of them is flying."

"Don't I know it," Bulma said.

"Anyway," Chichi continued. "I need to use the gravity room so I can get strong enough to survive the planet that Goku is on."

"Yeah, Gohan told me about that," Bulma said. "It's good that you'll still be able to see Goku."

"The gravity room is taken today," Vegeta barked.

"Now you listen, Vegeta," Bulma started on him. "You haven't been out of that gravity room for more than eating, sleeping, and…" she blushed as she decided not to continue. "You've had it to yourself for two years and you haven't been out of it in all that time."

"The brat of Kakarot is still stronger than me," Vegeta yelled. "I won't quit training until I'm the strongest in the universe."

"You wouldn't even stop then, Vegeta," Gohan said with a grin.

"Well, lucky for you, Vegeta," I anticipated you being yourself and I have a second gravity room ready for use for you. It can go up to 1500 times earth's gravity. I'm sure you won't mind Chichi using the old one."

"How high does the old one go?" Chichi asked.

"About 750 times gravity," Bulma answered.

"How can anyone survive that?" Chichi said confused.

"I really don't know," Bulma answered. "You'll have a hard enough time at ten times gravity."

"Do you mind watching Goten, Bulma," Chichi asked.

Vegeta scoffed. "Just take the brat in with you."

"He's just a baby," Bulma said.

"He's part Saiyan," Vegeta replied. "The normal gravity of Planet Vegeta was ten times that of Earth. His body can handle it just fine."

"Well, in that case," Bulma said. "I'll go in with you and take Trunks along. That way Goten will have someone to play with."

"You sure you can handle it, Bulma?" Chichi asked. "You've never had any martial arts training at all.

"Don't worry," she said. "We're taking it slow right and it's not like we're training just getting you used to the gravity."

"Okay let's go then," Chichi said. "Come on Gohan."

"Actually I thought I'd tag along with Vegeta today," the demi-Saiyan replied.

"You can do your training with us in there while we're getting used to the gravity. You're always wanting to get stronger it'll be good for you."

Vegeta actually laughed at that. _That woman really doesn't understand how strong her son really is._ "Ten times gravity wouldn't even be a good warm-up for him," he finally said.

"He's right," Bulma said. "Let the boys train together. We need some girl talk anyway."

-Dbz-

Gohan sweated as he did his ten thousandth push-up at 1000 times gravity. Beside him, Vegeta still had about five hundred to go before he reached the ten thousand mark. Gohan hopped to his feet and began to go through some basic movements in the high gravity.

A few minutes later, Gohan turned to the Saiyan Prince who was now rising to his feet after finishing his set of push-ups. "Hey Vegeta, how about a spar?"

"Don't waste my time brat," Vegeta replied. "I have important training to do. If you're going to be in here, don't distract me."

"You're not afraid to lose are you?"

"I could take you down anytime, brat," Vegeta growled. "While you've been slacking off, I have been training hard."

"Don't fool yourself, Vegeta," Gohan replied. "I haven't been slacking off as much as you think."

"Don't try to lie to me," Vegeta said. "Your power should have at least doubled since you fought Cell. It hasn't even gotten close to that point."

Gohan quickly slipped out of his weighted undershirt, boots and wristbands. "I think you're underestimating me."

Vegeta smirked as he sensed the depths of Gohan's unhindered power. "I see you haven't been slacking as much as I thought. I may have to work harder than I thought to surpass you, but mark my words I will do it." With that Vegeta clenched his fists at his side and quickly transformed to Super Saiyan shooting his power even higher.

"I'm impressed Vegeta," Gohan said. "You could beat Cell now probably. "But I'll go easy on you."

Vegeta gritted his teeth and charged at the boy with a fist to shut him up.

Gohan instantly lit himself in a red aura as he used the Kaioken to boost his power to thirty times what it normally was. Gohan leaned to the side as the blow passed through only air but Vegeta quickly brought a knee up into his stomach making him pay for his overconfidence.

The prince didn't let up for a second and continued to pummel the boy with kicks and punches like crazy before finally sending him into the ground of the new gravity room.

Gohan rose to his feet and wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth and grinned. This was definitely going to be a good fight

-Dbz-

Chichi and Bulma sat across from each other in the other gravity room. They'd turned the gravity up to two times Earth's normal gravity. Chichi had adjusted fairly easily to the slight change but Bulma was still having a little trouble. As for the two Saiyan children they were playing on the floor like normal.

Trunks walked over to Goten and pulled on his arm trying to get the younger boy to rise to his feet. The one-year old Saiyan rose shakily to his feet and began to slowly move forward toward his friend.

"Look Goten's walking," Bulma said.

"Oh my god my baby's taking his first steps, and in double normal gravity too. He's amazing."

-Dbz-

Gohan charged back at the Saiyan Prince and threw a punch at his face but Vegeta was ready for it and blocked easily. He retaliated with a kick at Gohan's side that passed through only thin air as Gohan used Instant Transmission to get out of the way of the blow. He appeared behind Vegeta readying a blow of his own but the prince spun around with superior speed and drove his foot right into Gohan's face sending the boy flying.

Gohan used a bit of ki to slow his momentum and flipped off the floor of the gravity room sending blasts at Vegeta wildly as he charged the Saiyan Prince.

Vegeta leaned to the left as Gohan's fist passed within inches of his face. Using the opportunity for attack, Vegeta drove his knee into the boy's stomach hard sending some blood flying from Gohan's mouth onto the floor of the gravity room. Wasting no time, he brought both fists down on the boy's head sending him into the newly reinforced floor of his new training area.

Gohan got and started to charge at Vegeta only to use Instant Transmission to appear behind the prince and drive an elbow into the back of his head. Vegeta was sent flying forward but recovered quickly. Gohan continued to press the slight advantaged he'd temporarily gained and fazed out of sight and appeared in Vegeta's path once again.

Vegeta was ready for the move and threw a fist at the boy before Gohan could attack. Unfortunately for him, the fist passed only through after-image as Gohan appeared behind the prince and drove his knee into Vegeta's back. Wasting no time, Gohan brought both fists down on Vegeta's head sending the prince down into the floor.

Vegeta got up and wiped a few drops of blood from his mouth leaving a slight stain on his white training gloves.

"Getting tired Vegeta?" Gohan taunted.

"I'm fine brat," Vegeta retorted. "I'll beat you."

"You still don't understand do you?" Gohan replied. "You're energy is dropping too fast for you to even stand a chance against me even at the power I'm using. At this rate you don't stand a chance. You don't have enough control over Super Saiyan to fight a very even battle if your opponent has any kind of endurance."

"I'll beat you," Vegeta shouted as he powered up slightly above his maximum bringing as much power as possible into a final attack.

Gohan instantly flashed into Super Saiyan and easily blocked the blow with little effort. Without even trying he brought a foot around into Vegeta's face hard. Vegeta hit the wall hard and landed on the ground where his hair turned black as he couldn't hold onto his Super Saiyan transformation any longer.

"You and your pride," Gohan said. "I was trying to help you out. All you have to do is stay a Super Saiyan for an extended period of time and it'll become more natural for you. After that you can keep a power advantage longer, because you won't tire out as fast." With that Gohan switched the gravity off and walked out of the room leaving Vegeta some time alone to think.

-Dbz-

Chichi and Bulma sat in the kitchen at Capsule Corp after their hard gravity training watching Gohan have a small, by Saiyan standards, snack.

"So how'd training with Vegeta go?" Bulma asked.

"Fine," Gohan replied.

"You didn't hurt him too bad did you?" Bulma asked.

"Just his pride," the boy replied.

About that time, Vegeta walked into the room, still a Super Saiyan and grunted.

"What's with the new look?" Bulma said laughing.

"I don't want to talk about it woman," the mighty prince replied.

Bulma shot Gohan a strange look but the boy just grinned.

"Hey Bulma," Chichi said changing the subject. "Do you mind if I borrow the gravity room you built so I can get ready to see my Goku sooner."

"Sure," Bulma said handing her the Capsule.

"Hey Bulma," Gohan started.

"Here," Bulma said handing Gohan another capsule. "I made one for you too so you can train. It can go as high as Vegeta's."

"Thanks," Gohan replied.

A/N: Well here's another filler chapter. Hope everyone liked it. Next chapter will start the saga that I'm referring to right now as filler saga as not to give anything away but you'll have some idea by the next chapter. Anyway don't forget to drop me a review with any questions or concerns that you may have. It could be something that I haven't noticed and can be fixed if I know about it soon enough. Or just review to say hi or whatever.

**Power levels**

Gohan  
150 million (with weights)  
183 million (w/o weights)  
5.5 billion (Kaioken x30)  
9.15 billion (Super Saiyan)

Vegeta  
130 million  
6.5 billion (Super Saiyan)  
6.75 billion (Super Saiyan angry powered up beyond max)  
150 million (Super Saiyan suppressed after the battle)

Chichi  
105

Bulma  
15

Trunks  
100

Goten  
80

Please read and** REVIEW!**


	49. A disturbing new development

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

Summary: What if Goku had been more involved in training Gohan at an early age? This story starts at the beginning of dbz.

**Chapter 49**

Gohan lay in the shade of a tree next to Lime as the two relaxed in the midsummer afternoon. It had now been three years since he'd fought Cell and he'd decided to take a day off from training to spend it with his best friend.

"Hey Gohan," Lime said breaking the silence. "Do you ever think about maybe training less and settling down some day?"

"I don't know," Gohan replied. "Sometimes I wish I could. But, I've seen enough bad things out there to know that it's always best to be prepared for anything."

"Like what?" Lime said.

"You don't want to know," Gohan said his mood suddenly darkening.

"They couldn't have been as bad as Cell," Lime said and you beat him.

"They weren't as strong as Cell but they were just as evil. And I was only four years old when it all started."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Gohan replied flatly.

"Gohan," Lime said with tears starting to form in her eyes. "You can open up to me. I don't know why you want to keep it all bottled up inside." She struggled with the next words she said wondering how he'd take it. "I love you, Gohan."

Gohan was caught off guard by that and left speechless until finally Lime leaned forward and planted a kiss on the boy's lips. "I want you to be able to open up to me," she said as she broke the kiss."

"I can't," Gohan stuttered as he flew off leaving the girl standing there alone looking at the sky.

"That boy's impossible," Lime said to her self as she watched him fade away in the distance.

-Dbz-

Gohan landed at his house and walked into his room. What he needed was some good training to get his mind off of things. Before he could get his gravity room capsule and get out of there though, he heard his mother's voice.

"Gohan, is that you?"

"Yes," the boy replied.

"Good," she replied. "How'd you like to take a break from your studies today?"

Gohan rolled his eyes. Like he actually intended to study today. But he did see the opportunity to stay out of hot water with his mother. "Sure," he said.

"Good," Chichi said walking in with the two year-old Goten. "I want you to take us to see Goku."

"Okay," he said his mood brightening. "Let me change real quick first." Gohan came out off his room a minute later with his black gi with the red undershirt and wristbands. "Okay I'm ready."

"You're not going to want to fight with your dad again, are you?" Chichi asked.

"Just a spar," Gohan said.

"You're as bad as your father," Chichi said. "Let's go though," she finished grabbing onto Gohan's shoulder.

A second later they were gone.

-Dbz-

Gohan appeared with Chichi and Goten right in the middle of King Kai's house.

"Hey King Kai," Gohan said greeting the overseer of the North Quadrant.

Goku looked up from the food he was shoveling down his throat for a second. "Hey Gohan. Hey Chi," he said with his mouth full. "Hey Gohan have some of this it's good," he said between mouthfuls.

In seconds Gohan was seated at the table shoveling food in his mouth as well.

Chichi rolled her eyes. "Saiyans."

"Tell me about it," King Kai said. "Goku's almost eaten me out of house and home."

"Yeah, try feeding two of them," she said.

-Dbz-

Gohan and Goku stood outside a few minutes later in fighting stances. "Let's do this," Goku said with a grin. "I want to see how strong you've gotten."

Gohan grinned. "I'll try not to hurt you too much." With that the younger boy charged his father and threw a punch at his face but Goku raised his arm with unexpected speed to block the blow.

"If that's all you've got, I'm disappointed," he said.

"Not even close," Gohan said as his aura increased and began to mix a bit with red. The boy charged at his father again but to dead warrior was already using the Kaioken as well and blocked the blow with practiced ease. Gohan continued to throw punches and kicks at his father but none of them managed to get through the older Saiyan's defenses.

Gohan fazed out of sight and appeared behind his father with a kick to the face. Goku tried to block but wasn't fast enough as Gohan instantly turned Super Saiyan and sent him flying through the air.

Goku flipped on his hands and got up easily and wiped a little bit of blood from his mouth. "Not bad but I take it the warm-up is over." In that instant he flashed into Super Saiyan following Gohan's lead and charged back at the boy throwing a flurry of kicks and punches at his son.

Gohan blocked most of his father's blows with practiced ease. It felt good to be fighting someone strong enough to give him a challenge for a change. Vegeta was getting stronger and slowly catching up but he still was quite a ways from Gohan's level. Goku on the other hand was nearly his equal now. He must have been training extra hard in this world. _I'll have to step up my training to keep up,_ Gohan thought.

Gohan was brought out of his thoughts as Goku's fist slammed into his face sending him flying high into the air. The boy recovered quickly though and fazed out of sight and appeared with a knee to his father's stomach. Gohan sent another fist at his apparently off guard father but it only passed through after-image as Goku was gone.

Gohan quickly raised his arm and blocked the blow that was coming in from behind him and swung around with a punch of his own at his father but Goku also blocked it with practiced ease.

"Alright," Gohan said. "No more holding back."

"You're holding back?" Goku asked.

"Yeah a little," Gohan admitted. "I'm going to take this up to the next level" With that he let out a yell as his hair grew more spiky and longer in length and his muscles bulged slightly.

"Oh I thought you were holding back in Super Saiyan but I see that you were just holding back Super Saiyan 2."

Gohan gave his father a weird look. He could be so dense sometimes.

"But I've got a little bit more power as well." With that Goku also let out a scream as his power rose and his hair stood completely on end matching Gohan's and his muscles bulged too.

"This will be interesting," Gohan said.

The two Saiyans charged at each other and began to throw punches wildly as the whole little planet began to shake under the amount of power they were using.

Gohan blocked as his father's fist came at his face and retaliated with a kick to his father's side and sent the older Saiyan flying back. Before Gohan knew it his father appeared above him and drove his elbow into his chest.

Gohan went flying into the ground and landed making a slight crater in the increased gravity. The boy got up only to see a fist slam into his face as Goku landed another major blow on him. Gohan spat a bit of blood out and sent a fist of his own at his father. The blow was blocked by Goku and Gohan was soon hit once again by his father.

Gohan was sent flying but fazed out of sight and appeared behind Goku and threw a punch into his back. Goku was sent flying but recovered quickly enough and used Instant Transmission to appear above Gohan bringing both fists down on the boy's head. The blows connected full force and sent the boy flying to the ground where he hit hard. His hair turned back to its normal black as he lost control of his Super Saiyan power.

Goku walked over to him and offered him a hand pulling his son to his feet.

"I don't get it," Gohan said. "I know I was the stronger one."

"You don't have enough control over Super Saiyan 2 yet," Goku replied. "Your power was slipping away faster than mine. And it was close to begin with."

"Yeah I need to work on that," Gohan said rubbing the bump that was forming on his head.

-Dbz-

A few hours later, Gohan, King Kai, and Goten all stood outside while Goku and Chichi were allowed some alone time together. "Monkey," Goten said noticing Bubbles for the first time.

"See if you can catch him," King Kai said with a grin. "If you do you'll be the youngest ever to do it."

Gohan laughed. "Starting him early?"

"It's in his blood and you know it," King Kai replied.

"Yeah," Gohan said. "I just hope he doesn't have to face anything as bad as I did at his age. I still have nightmares about Frieza sometimes."

"Yeah Frieza was bad but don't worry you're way above his level now."

"I know that but it doesn't always help."

They were suddenly interrupted when they heard Goten giggle as he grabbed Bubble's tail.

"Well," King Kai said. "He's definitely the youngest to ever catch Bubbles."

"Yeah but he's been spending a lot of time already preparing for the gravity here with mom."

"Have you thought about starting to train him?" King Kai suggested.

"I'm not a teacher," Gohan replied flatly.

"You're currently the strongest and most skilled warrior around. You've surpassed all your teachers in both strength and skill. There's no one better to teach young Goten."

"I need some time to think," Gohan said.

"I know this probably isn't the best time then," King Kai said changing the subject.

"What now?" Gohan said slightly irritated.

"Well there's a new tyrant out in Frieza's old territory causing some major trouble right now."

"Who is it?" Gohan asked.

"That's the problem," King Kai said. "I'm not really sure who it is but he's strong."

"How would you know that?"

He's got Cooler, Frieza's older brother, scared of him."

"Cooler?" Gohan said just now hearing about the new changeling.

"Yeah he's even stronger than Frieza from what I hear but probably not a threat to you. For the past five or six years Frieza's lieutenants fought over power. Finally, Cooler stepped forward and killed off most of his rivals for power but hasn't started much yet."

"What about this other guy?" Gohan asked. "The one that has Cooler so scared."

"All I know is that he was one of Frieza's top lieutenants. He did jobs that even the Ginyu force couldn't handle. Few even knew of his existence. He was the one that probably rivaled Frieza's power the most. If he'd have lived, Frieza would have disposed of him before he got too strong."

"Naturally," Gohan said. "That's how Frieza works."

"But when Frieza was killed by your father," King Kai said, "this warrior disappeared instead of sticking around to fight over what was left of the empire. He's just recently returned and is more powerful than ever. He's said to have no equal. But they don't know about how strong the warriors on Earth are."

"So I need to stop him then?" Gohan asked.

"Yes," King Kai said. "But be careful. He's not only a lot stronger than Frieza but also much smarter. I'd hate to think about what would happen if he found out about the Dragonballs."

"How do I find him?" Gohan said past fears and regrets now buried and completely serious. "I don't want Goten to have to grow up in a world like I did. I will stop him."

"Just head into the old Cold empire and you'll find him eventually."

A/N: Hopefully everyone liked this chapter. Anyway as always don't forget to review. It only takes a second or two.

**Power levels**

Gohan  
205 million (with weights)  
250 million (w/o weights)  
7.455 billion (Kaioken x30 with weights)  
12.455 billion (Super Saiyan with weights)  
31.205 billion (Super Saiyan 2 with weights)

Goku  
200 million (with weights)  
240 million (w/o weights)

7.64 billion (Kaioken x32 with weights trying to match Gohan)  
11.96 billion (Super Saiyan with weights)

29.996 billion (Super Saiyan 2 with weights)

Chichi  
325

Goten  
1027

Please read and** REVIEW!**


	50. Journey Into Space

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

Summary: What if Goku had been more involved in training Gohan at an early age? This story starts at the beginning of dbz.

**Chapter 50**

Gohan landed at Capsule Corp the next morning and knocked at the door. Mrs. Briefs answered the door as cheerful as ever. "Ah Gohan," she said. "You've sure grown a lot. Let's get you something to eat."

"No thanks," Gohan replied. "I need to talk to Bulma."

"Sure sweetie," Bunny Briefs replied. "I think she's in the lab tinkering with something."

"Okay," Gohan said as he headed for Bulma's lab. A few minutes later he knocked on the door.

"Come in," Bulma's voice said from the other side.

Gohan walked into the lab and saw Bulma hard at work as always on some new invention. "Hey Gohan, what's up?" the scientist said.

"Well," Gohan started. "I need a favor."

"Don't tell me you need your gravity room upgraded already. You're as bad as Vegeta I swear."

"No," Gohan said. "That's not it."

"What is it then?" Bulma asked with concern.

"I need a spaceship."

"What? Why?" she asked in confusion.

"I can't really explain why. But I need to get out of here for a little bit."

"Sure, I think I still have Capsule 3 around here somewhere."

"It can't have any markings from Earth," Gohan replied quickly.

"What's going on?" Bulma said.

"Look," Gohan replied. "There could be some bad stuff out there and if I get into trouble I prefer they wouldn't be able to track the ship back here."

"It almost sounds like you're going out looking for trouble."

"I'm just being cautious," the Saiyan replied. "And I just need to get away for awhile," he added the lie at the last minute.

"I suppose you want a gravity room in it too."

"That'd be good," Gohan replied. "The higher it can go the better."

"Saiyans," Bulma said in frustration. "Don't worry I can have you one ready if a few days. But I don't really see the point. Your mom won't let you go anyway."

"Don't worry I'll handle that part."

-Dbz-

Three days later Gohan awoke early and quickly and silently slipped into his black gi with the red undershirt. In seconds he was out the window with nothing but a note on the pillow. A few minutes later he was at Capsule Corp.

"I still can't believe your mom is letting you do this," Bulma said as Gohan boarded his new ship.

"I convinced her," Gohan replied.

"Well, come back soon," Bulma said as Gohan closed the hatch.

"I will," Gohan replied.

With that the ship shot off for the Cold Empire with only Gohan in it.

-Dbz-

"Gohan get out of bed," Chichi shouted as she banged on the demi-Saiyan's door. "He's probably off training again," she said to herself as she opened the door to reveal an empty bed with only a note on it.

She walked over and picked up the piece of paper and began to read.

_Dear Mom,_

_I'm sorry that I didn't tell you in person but I'm going away to space for a little while. I just needed to get away from everything for awhile. I'm not quite sure when I'll be back but I promise that I will return._

_Your loving son,_

_Gohan._

Chichi crumbled the note in anger. "That boy is dead when he gets back," she screamed.

-Dbz-

Gohan relaxed in the seat as he set the course for the nearest planet known to have been part of the Cold Empire. It would take him about a week to get there so he would have a little time for training in the meantime. He threw the bag of sensu beans he'd remembered to get from Korin's on the chair and walked over to the gravity machine in the middle of the room.

_I need to work on control of Super Saiyan 2 the most,_ he thought. _If I can stay transformed for the whole week I ought to have quite a bit better control. I'll take training easy so it'll be more manageable._ With that in mind Gohan quickly raised his power and transformed to the first level of Super Saiyan and quickly to the second level. Almost immediately he suppressed his power as low as he could and set the gravity machine to 250 times Earth's gravity. _That ought to do it,_ he thought as he sat down and began to meditate.

In the back of his mind the argument he'd had with Lime still bothered him as he tried to concentrate. The girl was just so confusing. He admitted to himself that he did have some feelings for her but he didn't know if he could call it love or if he just wanted to continue being friends. They were just so different. She liked just relaxing all the time and never seemed to think that Gohan should train at all. But this new situation just proved more to Gohan that training even in the time of peace was necessary.

Gohan tried to push thoughts of Lime out of his head but he kept hearing her plead for him to open up to her. He just couldn't do that, he knew. If she found out some of the things he'd done, while most of them had been necessary to protect his friends, she'd think he was some kind of monster. If she knew how he'd ruthlessly toyed with the Ginyu Force and then eliminated them without giving them much of a chance. Sure he'd warned them to leave but with the way he was hiding his power, he'd basically mislead them to think that they'd actually stood a chance. He knew that it was for the best that he'd killed them and that they deserved to die for what they've done to all those innocent people, and it wasn't the fact that he'd killed that scared him. It was that in a few of those fights, when he was angry he'd enjoyed doing it. After Cell had killed his father, Gohan had enjoyed nothing more than to cause that monster as much pain as possible before finally exterminating him.

Gohan sighed as he continued to try to meditate. He knew that he'd probably have to kill Cooler and whoever this master of his was. It was really the only way to protect innocent people from the damage that they tend to cause. That thought brought one final thought to his head. _Lime's going to be mad when she finds out that I'm gone._ But deep down he knew there was no way he could have told her. He didn't want to worry anyone if he didn't have to and if he said he was going just to get away, she'd want to go with him and he just couldn't allow that. Finally, after being haunted by his thoughts for a few more hours, Gohan managed to push them out of his head and start preparing for the battles that lay ahead.

-Dbz-

Gohan's eyes snapped open from his meditation as the alarm in the cockpit began to buzz. He walked over to the computer barely noticing the gravity that was still at 250 times that of Earth. _Twenty minutes until landing,_ he thought as he looked at the instruments. _I need to get ready._ With that he let go of the Super Saiyan 2 transformation going back to his normal form and walked over and hit the switch on the gravity panel returning it to normal.

_Now let's see,_ he thought. _All I need is a wardrobe to fit in. Most of the people I've ever seen that were with Frieza just wore Saiyan armor so I guess I'll go with that._ With that in mind he materialized a suit of Saiyan armor onto his body. It had a black under suit and tan and white armor similar to what Recoome wore.

By that time the ship had engaged the landing at the local spaceport and was on the ground in minutes. Pushing his power as low as he could without masking it completely or appearing too weak, he walked out into the dock and quickly capsulized his ship and tucked it into his armor.

All around him were species of all kinds dressed in all sorts of different types of clothing but hardly any were dressed in armor similar to his. _Armor must be reserved only for the warriors,_ he thought. _Oh well, I'm a warrior anyway._

The young Saiyan continued to wander around but was soon stopped when he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned to see three big aliens in armor similar to his. One of the aliens had purple skin and a long face with a fishy appearance. One appeared human but was probably some other species. Gohan guessed he was one of Recoome's people since he had red hair and a kind of stupid look on his face. The third warrior was humanoid with blue skin and some spikes coming from his body. He looked similar to Dodoria but was much thinner and of course he was blue instead of pink.

"What have we here?" the blue one, who was obviously the leader, said. "It looks like a Saiyan child."

"But boss," the human looking one said. "Saiyans are extinct."

"So the rumors say, Geroome" the boss replied. "But there is the rumor that a Saiyan lived and defeated Lord Frieza."

Geroome nodded remembering how ridiculous the rumor had been. "There's no way a Saiyan could have that much power," he said.

"True," the boss, whose name was Bogor, said. "But he is a Saiyan. You can tell from the spiky hair and the onyx eyes. But he is missing a tail." He turned to Gohan. "What's the matter little man? Did you lose your tail somewhere?"

"I'd be quiet if I were you," Gohan replied in a flat voice.

Bogor simply laughed. "Rique get a power reading on this guy.

The purple warrior hit his scouter and waited for a second. "5000, pathetic but about normal for a Saiyan, or at least one of the lower class ones."

"I heard once that Prince Vegeta got as high as 20,000 but that was because he was of royal blood but then he betrayed Frieza and was executed," Geroome added.

"I heard he got closer to Frieza's power than that," Bogor said. "And Frieza had to transform to kill him."

"I heard that Frieza was nothing but a pathetic weakling," Gohan interrupted.

The three men turned to Gohan with looks of surprise in their eyes. "That's funny," Bogor said. "Especially coming from someone as weak as yourself. You don't know what real power is. Even Rique's power is easily ten times yours at about 50,000."

"We should kill you right now for even daring to say that," Rique said.

"Hush," Bogor said. "Lord Cooler wants any Saiyans found brought to him alive if possible and you know it."

"Yes," Rique said. "But we could say he resisted."

"If we had to use lethal force against someone so weak with our power levels we'd be the laughing stock of the whole army," Geroome said.

"That's right," Bogor said turning back to Gohan. "You're coming with us."

"Fat chance," Gohan replied.

"You must be misinformed seeing as you don't have a scouter," Bogor laughed. "But you're completely outclassed. "Rique is at 50,000. Geroome is even stronger at 65,000. And I'm the strongest at 250,000. You don't stand a chance of resisting."

_Yeah right,_ Gohan thought. _But it could be to my advantage to have them take me to Cooler. _"Alright I know when I'm out matched, I'll go quietly," he said.

"Now he's not as stupid as we gave Saiyans credit for being," Rique said.

-Dbz-

Gohan spent the next two weeks meditating in the prison cell on the space ship that the three goons had taken him to see Cooler on. Finally after what seemed like forever, they landed on Planet Cold and Gohan was led into the throne room of a gigantic ice palace.

"So you must be the Saiyan I heard about," the being from the throne said. He was slightly taller than Frieza and hand similar features but where Frieza's face was white his was a deep purple.

"That's right," Gohan said. "And you must be that weakling Frieza's brother, Cooler."

"Weakling," the changeling laughed. "That's funny coming from a Saiyan with a power level of only 5000."

"You should really learn not to trust those things," Gohan said flatly. "They really aren't that accurate."

"Well if you're so sure than you should have no problem taking on Rique here."

Gohan simply laughed. "It must make you feel better keeping those weaker than you around."

In that instant Rique charged at Gohan and threw a punch at the boy's head but the young demi-Saiyan effortlessly raised a fist and blocked the blow without even trying.

"Come on you should at least use your full power if you're going to try and hurt me," Gohan said.

"But that's impossible," Rique said. "You're power's only 5000. There's no way that you could be that fast."

"I told you not to trust your little toys," Gohan said as he began to slowly raise his power. The scouter went crazy as the number began to rapidly rise.

"Impossible," Bogor said. "It's reading 100 thousand. Now it's 400 thousand." About that time the scouter exploded in his face along with the two that the other two henchmen wore.

"Interesting," Cooler said. "I see there's a Saiyan that has managed to learn to hide his power level. Now the question is why you are here."

"I was forced here because I'm a Saiyan," Gohan replied.

"You surely don't expect me to believe that," Cooler replied calmly. "With that much power you could have easily defeated any one of these warriors with ease and probably all three of them."

Gohan simply remained silent.

"Well if you're not going to answer that question then answer this one," Cooler said. "Who killed Frieza and my father?"

"How would I know?" Gohan replied.

"Since you're a Saiyan and it was supposed to be a Saiyan that killed him, you might have some information."

"I won't say anything. Your revenge will just have to wait."

"Revenge?" Cooler said in mock pain. "You get me all wrong. I care nothing for my brother. In fact it was a blessing to me that he was killed. It allowed me to move up on the food chain."

"From what I hear you answer to a new master now?" Gohan said.

"Yes unfortunately," Cooler said. "But don't worry before long I will be powerful enough to destroy him as well. Join me and we can make that day come sooner. Then you can serve as my right hand man."

"Hey boss," Bogor said. "I thought I was your right hand man."

Cooler raised a finger and instantly sent a beam through the warrior's heart silencing him permanently.

"Sorry not interested if that's how you treat your allies," Gohan said.

"He was weak," Cooler said.

"So since you're weak, I should just finish you off," Gohan replied.

"You don't know what you're dealing with I'm even stronger than Frieza was."

"I know exactly what I'm dealing with," Gohan replied. "I can sense about how strong you are and you're almost as weak as Frieza."

"How do you seem to know the depths of Frieza's power so well?" Cooler said getting mad but still wanting more information.

"I've sensed his maximum," Gohan said.

"So you were there when he died?"

"Yes I was there but I wasn't the one that killed him. I wasn't strong enough at the time."

"Then who did?" Cooler asked.

"My friend Trunks finally killed him," Gohan said. "And yes he was a Saiyan."

"So, the legend must be true about a Super Saiyan arising."

"Yes," Gohan replied.

"Well it's too bad that your Super Saiyan isn't here to help you," Cooler said.

"I won't need any help to beat you," Gohan said flatly.

"Let's just see about that then," Cooler said. "But let's leave my throne room. I don't want this to get messy."

"Lead the way," Gohan said.

A/N: Hopefully everyone likes how this is developing. Let me know what you think.

**Power levels**

Gohan  
205 million (with weights)  
250 million (w/o weights)  
1 million (Super Saiyan 2 suppressed)  
5000 (suppressed after landing)  
400 thousand (suppressed destroying the scouter)

Bogor  
250,000

Rique  
50,000

Geroome  
65,000

Cooler  
200 million (fourth form)

Please read and** REVIEW!**


	51. Gohan vs Cooler, A joke of a fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

Summary: What if Goku had been more involved in training Gohan at an early age? This story starts at the beginning of dbz.

A/N: I apologize for the late response on some of the reviews but as many of you probably know, the log-in to fan fiction was down or something. I think I got all the signed reviews replied to as promised but if I missed one on accident. I'm sorry. Anyway here's another chapter of Gohan's epic story.

**Chapter 51**

Gohan floated outside of Cooler's palace facing the changeling while the snow of Planet Cold blew around them. "Let's do this then," Gohan said.

"I'll beat you until you beg for death you insolent Saiyan," Cooler responded as he charged at the boy with a fist to his face.

Gohan quickly raised an arm up and blocked the blow sending Cooler's arm to the side. "You'll have to do better than that," Gohan said.

"How'd you block that?" the changeling asked in disbelief. "That was nearly my full strength.

"That's funny," Gohan said. "I'm not even using as much power as I do in a spar."

Cooler didn't like hearing that and charged at Gohan and threw a flurry of kicks and punches at the Saiyan warrior but much to his dismay, Gohan dodged them all.

A split second later, Gohan appeared behind Cooler and drove his elbow into the changeling's neck, sending him crashing into his palace.

Cooler rose to his feet and dusted himself up and charged back at the young demi-Saiyan trying once again to land any kind of hit on the boy. Gohan fazed out of sight bare seconds before the blow hit letting Cooler's fist pass through only after image.

"Got you," Cooler yelled as his fist appeared to connect. His eyes widened as he saw the image fade away.

"Not quite," Gohan said tapping the changeling on the back.

Cooler spun around trying to catch the cocky Saiyan with his tail but was far too slow and received a fist to his gut as Gohan easily blocked the tail with his other arm. Blood shot for Cooler's mouth from the intensity of the blow.

Gohan wasted no time and brought his knee up into the changeling's face sending him flying high up into the air. The boy quickly fazed out of sight and appeared above him and sent him flying into the ground hard with little effort.

Cooler got up more slowly than before. The boy was strong there was no denying that but Cooler still had a few tricks left in him. "Perhaps I underestimated you, Saiyan," the changeling said now regaining his composure.

"If your want to beg for forgiveness; don't bother. I've seen how your kind keep their word. It's doing the universe a favor to wipe you out of existence."

"I'm not through yet," Cooler said. "I'll show you my ultimate power." With that the changeling began to power up sending his power higher and higher as his body began to expand. Suddenly his small form grew to about seven feet tall and long spines came from his shoulders. To complete the change, his face became covered by a built-in face guard. "Now that you see my true form, there is no way you can beat me."

Gohan simply laughed. "You call that power? I might have been scared seven years ago at that power but now it's nothing."

Cooler charged at Gohan threw another punch at the Saiyan but this time it didn't even come close to connecting as Gohan disappeared right before the monster's eyes. The young demi-Saiyan appeared behind Cooler and gently tapped him on the shoulder.

Cooler spun around trying to kick the insolent little monkey but Gohan simply caught his leg. The young Saiyan brought his own leg forward and drove his knee hard into the changeling's stomach causing Cooler to double over in extreme pain.

Cooler wasn't about to give up though. He shot right back at the young Saiyan warrior and began to throw blow after blow at him. But Gohan dodged and blocked them all as if they were nothing.

"Now do you see why I'm not scared?"

"But how?" Cooler said in confusion.

"It's simple," Gohan said. "You're weak."

"But I'm even stronger than the Super Saiyan that supposedly killed Frieza was. I've done nonstop training for six years to make sure of it."

"Yes," but us Saiyans have gotten stronger too. When I faced Frieza, I gave all I had and it still wasn't enough. My dad had to transform into a Super Saiyan in order to beat him. But now I've gotten beyond that."

"You're bluffing," Cooler said. "You can't have that much more power."

"Then apparently you've never seen a Super Saiyan."

"You're a Super Saiyan?" Cooler asked in confusion.

"Not yet," Gohan said. Suddenly his hair flashed gold and his eyes turned teal and his power skyrocketed. "Now I'm a Super Saiyan."

Cooler's face paled as he saw the sheer magnitude of Gohan's power. Even though he couldn't really sense power levels, he could feel the power radiating off the boy.

"Now its time for me to ask you some questions," Gohan said. "Who's in charge of you that you're afraid of?"

"I answer to no one," Cooler replied.

"Don't lie to me," Gohan said. "I have some very reliable sources of information and they disagree with you."

"I'm my own boss," Cooler once again stated.

Gohan shot forward and drove a fist into Cooler's stomach doubling the changeling over in extreme pain but leaving him conscious. "Now are you going to tell me?"

Cooler coughed some blood out of his mouth. "He'll kill me if I say anything," he spat.

"Wrong answer," Gohan said as he drove his fist into Cooler's face breaking right though his mouth guard and shattering most of his jaw as well.

Cooler took this time to try and land a kick to Gohan's head but the Saiyan easily caught the blow and with a sickening snap, Cooler's leg now hung limply at an unnatural angle.

"That wasn't really smart," Gohan said. "I'm beginning to lose patience with you."

"Die you monkey," Cooler said as he shot a ki blast right at Gohan's face. Gohan simply stood his ground and let the blast hit. When the smoke cleared there wasn't even a scratch on the boy and he simply grinned in a twisted sort of way.

-Dbz-

Vegeta panted as he did his 25 thousandth push up in one thousand times Earth's gravity. Over the past year, the prince had gotten much stronger than before. He'd been training nonstop since that embarrassing scene with Gohan. _I will surpass that brat,_ he thought.

As much as he'd hated to admit it the brat had been right about how he needed to get used to the Super Saiyan form. Since he'd stayed in that form for almost the entire year, his strength had risen faster than ever before and he now had the stamina to keep up with the young demi-Saiyan or so he guessed. The boy hadn't spared with him since that day of humiliation a year ago.

Vegeta got up from where he'd been doing push-ups. _If I'm to surpass him I'll have to go beyond Super Saiyan,_ he thought. _I know I'm strong enough. I just need the right trigger._

Vegeta began to clench his fists as he began to power up. Almost instantly his hair turned golden and his eyes teal. His aura swirled in a golden storm as his power continued to rise to its absolute maximum. Vegeta screamed as memories of his life before coming to earth flashed through his mind. He remembered all the times when Frieza used to beat him just for his amusement. He remembered the helpless feeling, not being able stop the lizard. Vegeta let out another yell as his aura expanded even more and his power began to rise once again. Lightning bolts began to run up and down his aura as the entire gravity room began to shake. Vegeta's muscles began to expand similar to when he'd first thought he'd ascended but this somehow felt different. His hair grew our a few more inches and his muscles stayed bulged a bit. He'd finally reached the level of Super Saiyan 2. With a final burst of power, Vegeta's aura evened out as his power leveled off. He now stood in a good sized crater where his gravity room had been and just basked in his new power.

_Too bad the brat isn't around. I could really use something to pound on._ After a second's thought, Vegeta decided it was just as well that the brat was away. After all with the new form, he'd most likely have a hard time maintaining it for very long in an even fight. _Oh well, by the time the brat returns, I'll be more than ready for him. _With that in mind he brought his aura under control suppressing some of his power as much as he could but still maintaining his Super Saiyan 2 form. He'd stay in this form for awhile to get used to it but his training was done for the moment. He needed to get a bite to eat and tell the woman he needed a new gravity room. With that in mind he went inside in the best mood he'd been in for a long time.

-Dbz-

Cooler stared at the boy in fear. _What is this thing,_ he thought.

The changeling was brought out of his brooding as Gohan's elbow connected with his chest cracking several of his ribs and sending him flying back.

A few minutes later he rose shakily to his feet. His whole body screamed in agony from the injuries the boy had inflicted. This was impossible. No one was supposed to be a match for his fifth form, except his new master.

"I'll ask you one last time," Gohan said bringing the changeling back to reality. "Who are you working for?"

"Go to hell, Saiyan," Cooler spat at the boy.

"Let me ask you this," Gohan said. "Are you more afraid of him or of me?"

"He's even stronger than you, fool," Cooler said. "He has no equal in strength. You don't know what you're getting into."

"How do I find him?"

"Don't worry after that, he'll find you after what you did to me," Cooler said.

"How's that?" Gohan asked.

"He keeps track of things that go on all around. I'm sure there's some kind of spy device that is watching this whole embarrassing scene as we speak."

"That's all I need to know," Gohan said as he turned to leave. "I'm going to let you live but I want you to leave this area and start over somewhere. If I hear about you causing any trouble anywhere, I will come to you and eradicate you once and for all."

"You fool," Cooler yelled as he threw a newly gathered ball of ki at Gohan. "You should know not to turn your back on me."

"You idiot," Gohan replied as he turned and sent a blast of his own at Cooler. "I gave you the chance to live. But you gave that up." Gohan's blast quickly over took Cooler's and ended the changeling's life just as quickly.

-Dbz-

"Interesting," a figure in the dark with glowing red eyes said. "What would give the boy so much interest in me as to want to beat the information out of Cooler?"

"I don't know master," a tall man with dark hair and a set of Saiyan armor on said, "but if you wish I will find out."

"Very well, Broly. But don't kill the boy. I want to ask him some questions myself."

Broly grinned. It'd been so long since he'd had a good challenge. To his knowledge the only one who was more powerful than him was his master. He could still remember the day he'd met the man. Before that he'd been controlled by his weakling of a father with some kind of head band. But then his master had come along and took the device off of Broly against the better wishes of just about everyone around. Matching their predictions, Broly had ascended to the Legendary Super Saiyan level that made him so feared and lost all control. What no one could have predicted though, was that his master would still be able to best him. After that day, his master had taken him under his wing, after killing his idiot of a father of course, and taught the boy to control the immense power that he possessed and as a result, Broly was now stronger than he ever was and now had full control over his new power but he was still a puppet to someone else's plans, only now it wasn't some device controlling him but simply his fear of what his master could do to him if he disobeyed. But, he knew one day he'd surpass even his master's power; Saiyans had a knack for doing such things after all. When that day came it'd be him ruling the galaxy but until then he'd have to do his master's bidding. Besides fighting this boy might be the challenge he'd been waiting for, for so long now.

"Yes master," they Saiyan said as he bowed deeply.

-Dbz-

A/N: I know the fight between Gohan and Cooler is a bit short but there's only so much of a fight scene I can write with it so one sided. Hopefully the next fight will be a bit more interesting with Gohan going up against a sane Broly. Anyway, hope everyone likes where I'm going with this. Drop a review and let me know what you think.

**Power levels**

Gohan  
250 million  
750 million (Kaioken x3 playing with Cooler)

12.5 billion (Super Saiyan)

Cooler  
200 million (fourth form)

500 million (fifth form)

Vegeta  
230 million  
11.5 billion (Super Saiyan)

28.75 billion (Super Saiyan 2)

5 billion (Super Saiyan 2 suppressed)

Please read and** REVIEW!**


	52. Gohan vs Broly

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

Summary: What if Goku had been more involved in training Gohan at an early age? This story starts at the beginning of dbz.

**Chapter 52**

Gohan sat quietly meditating in his gravity room. He'd since left planet Cold and decided to land on a deserted planet not too far away. Stretching out with his senses, he could feel an ominous power heading in his general direction. _Well the changeling was right,_ Gohan thought. _His master found me and rather quickly at that._

It'd been about a week since his encounter with Cooler and since then Gohan had been preparing for the power he'd almost immediately felt coming his way. He'd decided to pick an uninhabited world to host the battle that would most likely cause much more destruction then the one with Cooler. Since then, he'd been meditating in Super Saiyan 2 trying to gain better control of that form. He figured that if the battle got intense having the extra control would probably be more crucial than any benefit a week of hard training would have.

The boy grinned as he floated down to the ground and walked over and turned off the gravity. A few seconds later he let go of the second form of Super Saiyan and returned to his normal form. He'd decided to ditch his Saiyan armor in favor of his normal black gi with the red undershirt and wristbands. _It's almost time,_ he thought. He quickly walked outside of the gravity room and capsulized it just as he saw a space pod come crashing through the atmosphere of the planet.

Around him dust blew everywhere from the unusually dry climate of the planet. Dead grass waved in the wind as the young demi-Saiyan stood waiting for the inevitable battle that was going to ensue. While a part of him was dreading this moment, another part of him lusted for this more than he could even contemplate. He didn't necessarily like facing life and death situations but the love of a good fight still ran though his blood like any Saiyan.

"So we meet at last," a voice said from the side.

Gohan turned to face the new arrival. The man was tall and had black spiky hair, not unlike his own. He stood a good deal taller than Gohan and wore a set of Saiyan armor with a black under suit and a white chest plate.

"I guess we do," Gohan said. "I take it you're the one that has been holding on to Cooler's leash."

"Not me," Broly said with a grin. "I'm just the enforcer. My master is the one that is in charge of things."

"So he sends another lackey," Gohan said sarcastically. "Why can't he come and just finish this himself so I can go home already."

"I think you'll find me more of a challenge," Broly said.

"I doubt that," Gohan replied.

"Never underestimate a Saiyan," Broly said calmly.

"You're a Saiyan?" Gohan said somewhat confused. "I thought the only full blooded Saiyans were my dad and Vegeta."

"Well," Broly started. "Then perhaps I should introduce myself. My name is Broly and I am indeed a Saiyan."

"But how did you survive the destruction of Planet Vegeta?" Gohan asked.

"I was born with an unusually high power level," Broly stated. "It was about 50,000 when I was a baby. That's even higher than King Vegeta's was. The king feared me and tried to have me killed for it. I survive and my father took me off planet and nursed me back to health."

"That explains a lot," Gohan said.

"That's not all," Broly said. "It was shortly after that that my true power was discovered. As it turned out I was what many refer to as the Legendary Super Saiyan."

"Super Saiyan isn't anything special," Gohan said, "at least not anymore."

"You don't understand. My power is different than what you call Super Saiyan. It's much more powerful. But anyway back to the story. When I first got this power, I couldn't control it at all. I was a monster bent only on destruction, similar to what an inexperienced Saiyan is in the Oozaru form. My father saw this as a threat so he designed a head band that could keep me under control in that form. But he also saw the potential for that kind of power. He used me to try and take over the Universe."

"But obviously that didn't happen," Gohan pointed out.

"No, that was about the time my master entered the picture. He showed up and freed me from that device. In rage from being controlled I killed my own father and then turned on my rescuer. I was in for a shock when he easily beat me to a pulp. After that he took me under his wing and taught me how to control my power and I've been serving him ever since."

"Sounds like a good story," Gohan said. "You do know you don't have to do this. You can come with me. You don't have to be a pawn to your master like that."

"You don't understand his power," Broly stated. "He'd rip you to shreds in seconds. And he'd kill me if I turned on him."

"Then I guess it'll have to be a fight," Gohan said getting into a fighting stance. "But I warn you not to underestimate me."

"I'm not worried," Broly replied with a grin.

Just as the words left the taller Saiyan's mouth Gohan charged forward trying to catch Broly off guard with a punch right to the face.

Broly raised his arm and blocked the blow with relative ease and quickly brought a fist forward into Gohan's stomach doubling the demi-Saiyan over in pain. Broly followed the blow up with a quick back hand to the demi-Saiyan's face sending the boy flying back into a nearby cliff face.

Gohan rose slowly to his feet and dusted himself off. He wasn't really hurt by the blows but he knew he needed to be more cautious now.

"I don't think I'm the one underestimating my opponent," Broly said with a laugh.

"What?" Gohan replied. "Did you think that's all I can do? That was just a slight warm-up." With that Gohan shot out of the cliff face with renewed speed and almost instantly closed the distance between himself and Broly and drove his fist hard into the other Saiyan's stomach.

Broly spit a bit of blood out of his mouth as he was unprepared for the blow coming from the demi-Saiyan. Before he could even react, Gohan brought a knee up into Broly's face and sent the warrior flying.

Broly quickly righted himself and wiped some blood from his mouth. "Interesting," he said. "I've never seen a Saiyan that could increase his power so much without transforming."

"It's just a technique I picked up," Gohan replied. "And this isn't even close to what I can do."

"Then how about we take it up a notch then," Broly said as he clenched his fists at his side and began to power up.

Gohan stared in shock as Broly's power began to skyrocket. Right before his eyes, Broly's hair defied gravity and turned to a golden color as his eyes turned turquoise. His body mass nearly doubled as his muscles expanded completing the Saiyan's transformation.

Broly grinned. "You're no match for my Legendary Super Saiyan form."

"It looks quite a bit like normal Super Saiyan to me," Gohan said laughing. With that the boy quickly flashed into Super Saiyan with no effort what-so-ever.

"You still don't know what you're up against," Broly said with a grin. "But I could use a good fight so I'll go easy on you."

Gohan didn't bother to respond and instead charged at the other warrior and threw a punch at him. Broly raised his arm to easily block the blow but Gohan used Instant Transmission at the last minute to appear behind Broly and drove his elbow into the back of the giant warrior's neck.

Broly stumbled forward a bit from the blow but was otherwise unaffected. A spit second later, he brought his own elbow back into the stomach of an unprepared Gohan. The young demi-Saiyan stumbled from the pain of the blow but brushed it off rather quickly. He looked up just in time to see Broly's fist heading for his face.

Gohan raised his arm to block the blow. For a few seconds the warriors stood frozen in place pushing against each other in a contest of strength. Finally Broly proved to be the stronger warrior and began to push Gohan's arm back toward his face.

Gohan decided right then that this was a useless struggle. The boy quickly fazed out of sight and appeared above Broly with his hands cupped at his side. "Ka…me…ha…me…HA!" he shouted sending the beam of energy at the other Saiyan.

Broly turned and gathered some green energy of his own in his hand as the Kamehameha rushed toward him. "Blaster Shell," he shouted sending his own blast at Gohan's. The two blasts collided and exploded with tremendous force sending both warriors flying in separate directions as well as decimating the surrounding landscape.

Gohan got to his feet and accessed his condition. His clothes were beginning to get tattered and he had several cuts and bruises but nothing too serious. At that moment he considered going Super Saiyan 2 to finish the fight with Broly but decided against it. Sure Broly was stronger than him in just Super Saiyan but not by that much. Besides if his master was stronger than him, it might be helpful to have a surprise up his sleeve if it was needed. With that in mind Gohan shot off with a golden aura to find his opponent.

It didn't take long for the two to meet once again. The two immediately began to exchange blows faster and faster neither one being able to block them all or cause a great deal of damage to the other. Finally after a few minutes of that the two separated once again.

"I must admit," Broly said. "What you lack in power, you make up for in skill. I've never seen anyone so young fight so well."

"Thanks I think," Gohan said. "You know we don't have to do this," he continued. "You could always come live with me and some of the other Saiyans that have survived and start a new life."

"As tempting as that offer is," Broly said, "I must decline. Maybe some day after my master dies if you're still alive that can be possible but not today."

"I thought you were sent here to kill me," Gohan said.

"I was sent here to bring you to my master. He wants you alive for questioning. I'm sorry to say that's a fate worse than death."

"Well then I can't allow you to take me in."

"I hate to break it to you, but you have no say in the matter," Broly said laughing.

"We'll see about that," Gohan said as he charged at Broly with renewed vigor. He brought his foot around trying to connect with the Saiyan's head but his foot passed though only after-image as Broly appeared behind him and brought his own foot around crashing it into Gohan's unprotected head. The Legendary warrior wasted no time and began to pummel Gohan with blow after blow never giving the boy a chance to recover from the blows.

Finally Broly brought his fist into Gohan's stomach doubling the young demi-Saiyan over in pain. He quickly gathered energy in his right hand. "Blaster Shell," he shouted hitting the young warrior at point blank range with the energy attack.

Gohan went flying back from the blast and hit another cliff face, this time much harder than before. Seconds later the entire cliff collapsed on top of the young boy burring him under tons of rubble as Broly simply laughed. "Just give up now. It'll save you some pain anyway."

"Never," Gohan said as he pushed some more rocks off of him and dusted himself off. Now the entire top half of his gi was completely missing leaving only his undershirt to cover his top half. The knee on the right side was also missing. His body was now almost completely covered with scrapes and bruises as well as burns now. _But I've been worse,_ he thought. _At least nothing is seriously hurt._

The boy quickly fazed out of sight and appeared in front of Broly and started throwing blow after blow at the huge Saiyan warrior. The sheer speed and intensity of the attack caught Broly off guard and the legendary warrior had a hard time blocking any of the blows. At the same time he switched from the turtle style that his father had taught him to the demon style that Piccolo had taught him further catching Broly off guard. Gohan drove his fist into Broly's face and quickly fazed out of sight and appeared behind the warrior and backhanded the warrior in the back of the head. Before Broly could even react Gohan was in front of him and buried his knee in the warrior's stomach doubling him over in pain. Gohan quickly raised his hands above his head. "Masenko HA!" he shouted hitting Broly dead on with the energy attack.

Broly was sent flying back into the nearby rocky area and landed hard. A few seconds later the warrior rose to his feet. He was bruised and batter from the onslaught and his armor was cracked or missing in some places but he was otherwise unharmed. Wiping a trickle of blood from his mouth, he grinned. "Okay, I think we're done with the warm-up now," he said as his power began to rise once more.

"That was a warm-up?" Gohan said in a bit of shock.

"Yes," Broly said. "I was holding back to make it interesting but now I plan on finishing this."

"Then I guess I'll have to go all out as well," Gohan said.

A/N: Well there's round one of the fight with Broly. Hope you like how the fight is going. Anyway leave an update and let me know if I'm screwing up too badly and what not.

**Power levels**

Gohan  
50 million (Super Saiyan 2 suppressed)  
250 million  
1.25 billion (Kaioken x5)  
12.5 billion (Super Saiyan)

Broly  
300 million

15 billion (Legendary Super Saiyan holding back)

Please read and** REVIEW!**


	53. Gohan vs Broly all out

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

Summary: What if Goku had been more involved in training Gohan at an early age? This story starts at the beginning of dbz.

**Chapter 53**

Broly screamed as his golden aura swirled around him and his power leveled off at its max. The Saiyan grinned. "Now do you see how futile it is to fight me? Even with all your Super Saiyan powers, you're no match for the legend of the Saiyan race.

"You're right," Gohan said. "A Super Saiyan is definitely no match for you."

Broly grinned as he was ready for the boy to just give up. The fight had been fun for him so far but he didn't see the point in continuing when the boy obviously had no chance.

"So I'll have to take it up a notch," Gohan said as he began to power up. His golden aura expanded and lightening bolts began to dance up and down his body. In seconds his hair stood now completely on end and his muscles bulged. "This is a Super Saiyan 2 or ascended Super Saiyan if you prefer," Gohan said.

"So, you're stronger than I thought," Broly said in surprise. "Let's finish this then."

"Let's," Gohan replied as he charged at Broly full speed and threw a hard punch at the Saiyan's face. Broly blocked the blow and tried to return one of his own but Gohan was too fast for him. The young demi-Saiyan fazed out of sight as Broly's fist passed through only air. Gohan appeared behind the legendary warrior with a kick to his head but his foot passed though only after-image.

"Blaster Shell," Broly shouted sending his signature attack at Gohan's back.

Gohan quickly used Instant Transmission to avoid the attack but was almost immediately met by Broly's fist buried in his stomach full force. The legendary warrior wasted no time and began to pummel the helpless boy with blow after blow in the few seconds that Gohan remained off guard.

Finally, Gohan regained is composure and blocked Broly's incoming fist. He wasn't used to fighting maxed out like this much and while he'd gained a lot of control in the past couple of weeks, it was obvious that Broly still had more control at this high of power than he did. The young demi-Saiyan continued to block the blows from the bigger warrior waiting for an opportunity to attack. A split second later he saw it. As Broly's fist once again came at his face, Gohan leaned to the left having the fist miss his face by bare millimeters. At the same time Gohan brought his own fist into Broly's stomach hard. Gohan wasted no time and began to pummel the other warrior with blow after blow trying to end the match as quickly as possible before he began to get too tired from going all out.

Gohan fazed out of sight and brought both fists down on Broly's back sending him flying into the ground where he landed and a new crater was formed. "Kamehameha," Gohan chanted as he sent his father's attack down into the crater after the legendary warrior.

Broly looked up just in time to see the blue energy heading toward him and raised his arms to block as the beam hit. He tried to push the beam back but it was no use. The attack had too much power. So all the Saiyan could do was brace himself as the attack exploded right in front of him.

Gohan watched as his attack exploded in the crater. He knew when the smoke cleared that Broly would still be there. He hadn't put his full power into that attack after all. It wasn't meant to kill but simply to cause damage so, he'd been holding back slightly. Gohan's eyes widened when the smoke cleared and he saw nothing.

Before the boy could get another thought in his head though, Broly drove his fist into the boy's back causing him to scream out in pain from the force of the blow. Gohan spun around to attack his opponent but before he could, Broly grabbed his long Super Saiyan 2 hair and brought Gohan's face down squarely into his knee breaking the boy's nose and smearing his face with blood. In the few seconds that Gohan was still disoriented, Broly grabbed him by the arm and flung him up into the air. "Blaster Shell," he yelled as he sent the attack of green energy flying at the boy.

The attack hit it's target dead on and exploded with tremendous force. Before the smoke had even cleared, Gohan's body plunged to the ground and hit with tremendous force.

Gohan slowly got to his feet and spit out some blood. His gi was now ripped in more places on his legs and the under shirt was almost non-existent at this point. His body was now badly burned and he could feel at least a couple of broken ribs as he tried to move.

A few seconds later Broly appeared above him. "Having a nice rest?" he asked.

"I'm not done yet," Gohan replied as he spat a bit more blood.

"I certainly hope not," he said. The bigger warrior was also badly burned and his armor was no more than half there and Gohan guessed that he probably had a few broken bones as well. The young demi-Saiyan pushed himself to his feet and was almost immediately met with Broly's fist burying itself in his stomach. The legendary warrior wasted no time and backhanded Gohan right in the face sending him flying back again.

Gohan flipped over in midair recovering from the hits that Broly had just landed. In seconds Gohan blasted at Broly and sent a fist through his defenses catching the legendary warrior in the chest knocking the wind out of him and breaking a few ribs. Gohan didn't let up for a second and began to hit Broly with everything he had connecting with blow after blow. The legendary warrior was sent flying back from the sheer force of Gohan's attacks and landed nearby smashing the face of a nearby cliff.

"Just give it up," Gohan said panting a bit. He knew that he didn't have much left in reserve and he didn't know if he could finish this fight if it came to that. He hoped that Broly was equally as tired. "I don't want to have to kill you," Gohan continued.

"Do you seriously think that I'm that stupid," Broly said getting to his feet and wiping some blood from his mouth. "I know that you're getting at least as tired as I am. You don't have the energy left to finish me. Unfortunately I do still have to bring you to my master. I wish it didn't have to be this way but I don't want to have to deal with his wrath."

"Why don't you help me fight him then? He has to be stopped. After he's gone you can live in peace for the first time in your life."

"You have no idea of his power," Broly replied. "If you can't even handle me, you stand no chance against him."

"But together we'd be even stronger and we could do it," Gohan said.

"No," Broly said. "I'm going to finish my job. "Maybe if you're lucky he'll let you live after seeing how strong he is. Serving him has got to be better than death."

"Even if it means turning into a monster," Gohan retorted.

"I've been a monster since I was born," Broly said. "I'm just more in control now." With that Broly charged back at Gohan and began to throw punches and kicks like wild at the boy.

Gohan managed to block most of them and returned a few of his own but was hard pressed to get through Broly's defenses. Finally, the boy managed to get a fist though to the older Saiyan's stomach and doubled him over in pain. Gohan followed the blow with a kick to the face giving Broly a broken nose in return for the one that Broly had given him. Gohan cupped both hands at his side. "Kamehameha," he shouted as he quickly gathered and energy beam and shot it at Broly.

"Blaster Shell," Broly shouted as he shot an energy attack of his own at Gohan's attack. The two beams met each other in midair and began to push back and forth.

Gohan struggled to push more power into his kamehameha wave as Broly's attack began to push it's way toward him. He poured more and more of his power into the blast but Broly matched him in energy and poured just as much power into the Blaster Shell as he did in the kamehameha. Gohan grunted in effort as he poured as much power as he could into the blast and it began to slowly push toward Broly.

Broly saw the blast coming at him and knew there was no way to push it back. The boy just had too much power in it. In seconds the blast exploded right where Broly should have been but the legendary warrior had given up on the blast and fazed out of sight and appeared behind Gohan and drove his elbow into the back of the boy's head. Gohan went flying forward and was met by Broly's knee before he could land. The Legendary Super Saiyan began to mercilessly pummel the drained warrior with blow after blow.

Gohan cringed as Broly's fist connected once again to his face sending him flying back. "Blaster Shell," Broly shouted sending his signature attack after the younger warrior. The blast hit full force exploding mercilessly against the demi-Saiyan's body. Gohan plummeted to the ground and hit hard making a huge crater.

Broly walked over and stared down at the other warrior. The boy was tough that was no doubt. No one Broly had ever fought had ever taken this much damage and still been alive let alone still able to get up.

Bur sure enough Gohan slowly climbed to his feet and wiped the blood from his face. "Come on, I'm not done yet," the boy said. As the words left his mouth his right leg protested under his weight. _It must be broken,_ he thought as he used his ki to float a few inches off the ground to keep weight off of it.

"Don't make me laugh," Broly said. "With the injuries you've got and the energy you have left you don't stand a chance."

"Don't count me out yet," Gohan said shooting forward and trying to land a punch to Broly's stomach.

The older warrior easily blocked the sloppy hit and drove his fist into Gohan's stomach hard. The boy's eyes went wide as his hair turned back to its normal black and his eyes back to onyx as he could no longer hold the Super Saiyan transformation.

"Give up," Broly said. "I don't want to have to knock you unconscious for the trip to my master."

"Alright," Gohan said. "You win this round." With that the boy's eyes rolled up into his head as everything around him went dark.

"Don't worry boy," Broly said. "You'll get your fight when you see him. He'll want to personally test your strength. Now let's go get you patched up for the trip." With that said Broly threw Gohan over his shoulder and carried Gohan to his ship to begin the journey to see his master.

A/N: Great news this story has reached 1000 reviews. I'd like to thank you all for taking the time to let me know you were reading. I'd also like to encourage you to keep the reviews coming, they really do help. Also, now that I'm pretty much done with school for the summer and will only be working about 45 or so hours a week instead of the 55 or 60 that I tend to work during school, I should have more time to try to get my lead chapters back, which have suffered in the past few weeks. But I hope you all liked this chapter and let me know what you think.

**Power levels**

Gohan  
12.5 billion (Super Saiyan)  
31.25 billion (Super Saiyan 2)

Broly  
15 billion (Legendary Super Saiyan holding back)  
30 billion (Legendary Super Saiyan max)

Please read and** REVIEW!**


	54. Facing the Master

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

Summary: What if Goku had been more involved in training Gohan at an early age? This story starts at the beginning of dbz.

**Chapter 54**

Gohan groaned as his eyes opened and he became fully awake. He quickly assessed his situation. His ribs were wrapped in bandages as was his right leg which still seemed to be broken. Most of the minor scrapes and bruises had healed but he was still in pretty bad shape. Taking note of his surroundings, he noticed he must be on Broly's ship heading toward his unknown master. _Oh well,_ he thought. _I was going to track him down eventually anyway._

Slowly the young demi-Saiyan sat up and slid off the bunk he was on. Using just enough energy to float a few inches above the ground and avoid landing on his broken leg he went in search of the other Saiyan.

"I see you're up and about," Broly said entering the doorway.

"That's right," Gohan replied. "How long was I out?"

"About three days," Broly replied. "You were pretty drained from the fight. That other form of Super Saiyan must be pretty draining."

"It's not too bad," Gohan replied. "I'm just not fully used to it yet. It's similar to the first level at first."

"Well anyway, you were pretty drained and injured from the fight." It was about this time that Gohan noticed that Broly had decided to leave his chest plate off and also had bandages wrapped around his torso.

"You don't look so good yourself," the boy replied.

"It's nothing. I've been in much worse shape and I'm almost healed. Another week and I'll be as good as new. You on the other hand probably have a good month or so before you're one hundred percent, even at the Saiyan rate of healing."

"How long do I have before we get to your master?" Gohan asked.

"About four days," Broly replied.

"Then I can't afford to heal for a month," Gohan said.

"I don't think you have much of a choice," Broly said. "But I can at least get you some clothes that aren't torn to shreds. I hope you don't mind Saiyan armor."

"That's not necessary," Gohan said as he concentrated for a second. Almost instantly a new set of clothes appeared on the boy where the tattered ones were.

"Interesting technique," Broly said. "I'd heard that some Nameks could materialize things but I didn't know if it were true or not."

"Yeah, it's true," Gohan said. "It was a Namek that taught me that particular technique. But anyway, I need to start training a bit if I'm going to be ready to fight your master in four days."

"I told you before, that you're not going to be in any condition to fight in that amount of time. And you'll need every ounce of energy in your body just to survive. I suggest surrender."

"I can't do that," Gohan replied. "Now, tell me, I had a little bag tied to my belt during our fight. Where did it go?"

"You mean the one with the five beans in it?"

"Yeah that's it."

"It's over on that shelf over there," Broly replied. "But I don't know what good they will do you."

"I take it you've never heard of sensu beans then," Gohan said as he floated over to the shelf and grabbed the bag."

"No," Broly said. "But I'm sure you'll need more to eat than that. You are Saiyan after all."

"This will be enough for now," Gohan replied as he popped one of the beans into his mouth. Almost instantly all his remaining bruises and scratches vanished before Broly's eyes. A split second later Gohan concentrated and his bandages disappeared as he materialized a boot in the place of the one on his leg.

"How'd you do that?" Broly said.

"It's simple," Gohan said. "These are sensu beans. Basically eating one of these heals all your injuries and restores your energy to its fullest." With that the boy handed the injured Saiyan a bean.

"What?" Broly said slightly confused. "You just had the perfect opportunity to destroy me while I was injured and your letting me heal instead?"

"I don't believe you are evil," Gohan said. "You're pretty much in the same situation that Vegeta was in when I first met him. I believe that you can change just like he did. Together we can defeat your evil master and then you can live in peace."

"It's not that simple," Broly said as he ate the bean and was healed instantly. He flexed his muscles instantly breaking the bandages and sending them to the floor. "Even together we'd still fail."

"He's that strong huh?"

"Yes he is."

"I don't care," Gohan said with conviction. "I will still beat him. Just promise me that you won't get involved on his side."

"If you can beat him," Broly said. "I won't stop you. I swear it on my honor."

"That's all I ask," Gohan replied. "Do you mind if I meditate for the remainder of the trip. I think I can get a little better control over Super Saiyan 2 in the next couple of days."

"I don't mind," Broly said. "But I doubt it'll do you much good."

With that Gohan flashed into Super Saiyan 2 skipping Super Saiyan and instantly suppressed his power. "I think I'm pretty close to mastering this form," he said. "And that will make a difference in this upcoming fight."

"You'll need all the help you can get," Broly replied as he left the room.

"Yeah you're probably right," Gohan said as he closed his eyes and began to concentrate on his energy."

-Dbz-

Gohan took a deep breath as he and Broly exited the spaceship. They'd arrived on the planet, Malice as Broly had called it, a few minutes ago. The planet itself was very mountainous with valleys stretching for hundreds of miles uninterrupted. "I will take you to see my master now," Broly said to the demi-Saiyan. "I suggest doing what-ever he says or you will regret it later."

"I can't do that," Gohan said. "And you know it. I can already sense the evil radiating off this guy. He's even worse than Frieza and Cooler." _And Cell,_ he thought but chose not to voice. He didn't know if they even knew about the bio-android. It was best not to give any information away if he could avoid it.

"I'm touched," a voice said from behind them. Gohan turned to see an alien with blue skin and black tendrils of what looked like veins running up and down his arms and legs as well as up the part of his chest that could be seen underneath the pure black gi that he wore. Scars covered his body as evidence of countless battles and injuries. The alien had pure black hair spiked up and cropped short, but most disturbing of all were the man's eyes. The pure red orbs glowed eerily, sending chills through Gohan. Attached to this man was the pure evil ki that Gohan had felt while approaching the planet.

"You must be Broly's master," Gohan said.

"Yes," the alien replied. "I am Emperor Yondar and I rule out here."

"Yes," Gohan said. "I've heard about the kind of things you do. You're as bad as Frieza was."

"Frieza wasn't that terribly bad," Yondar replied. "Just stupid. He was even too dumb to realize that my power was very close to surpassing his near the time of his death. I was just about to make my move to take over but you Saiyans saved me the trouble by killing Frieza for me. But unfortunately the power that I felt coming from the one that defeated Frieza on Namek was too great for me to conquer. So I went into hiding and intensified my training."

"Wait," Gohan said. "How do you know so much about Frieza's defeat?"

"I kept close tabs on Frieza and was keeping an eye on that battle. I must say that at the time the power of the Super Saiyan was amazing. And you fought vailently against Frieza but you're not strong enough to defeat me."

"I take it you didn't keep tabs on us after the fight with Frieza," Gohan said.

"No sadly I lost track of you Saiyans after Frieza's defeat, and I was caught off guard by the new Super Saiyan transformation that you managed to use against Broly, but it won't be enough."

"How do you know the details…" The obvious answer suddenly struck him. "Of course you were keeping tabs on that battle as well." Gohan silently cursed. This guy knew the extent of his power as well as a majority of his techniques if he'd been paying very close attention. This could make fighting him that much harder.

"Anyway," Yondar continued. "I knew if I were to rule I'd have to be the strongest by far and drive fear into the hearts of all those around me. But now that I'm back, there is no one that can stand up to me, not even you."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Gohan said. "I may still have a few surprises left."

"Very well," Yondar said. "I guess I'll have to prove my strength to you. Then you'll know your place."

"I will stop you. You won't get to hurt anyone else," Gohan said completely serious.

"Let's take it outside then," Yondar said with an evil grin.

-Dbz-

Gohan charged at Yondar instantly going to full power and threw a punch right at the tyrant's face. The blow connected full force and sent the evil one flying back a few feet. Gohan wasted no time and fazed out of sight and appeared behind the emperor and planted his knee in his back sending him flying into a nearby cliff face.

Yondar rose to his feet and wiped as small trickle of blood from his face. "Not bad Saiyan," he said. "I think you might be Broly's equal or possibly stronger. But of course I knew that that beating that he gave you would make you stronger. But you will still be no match for me. I let you have a free shot to test your strength, but you won't get that opportunity again. I will give you one final chance to live. You can join me now or die."

"You're bluffing," Gohan said. "You don't have that much extra strength."

"We'll just have to see then," Yondar replied.

A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Thirty-nine reviews, that's a new record for one chapter. I really do hope you all keep reviewing. Anyway, as kinda reward for so many reviews, I'll post this chapter after only three days wait. I know it's a little short and it's mainly just filler between the fight scenes but the next two chapters will be longer for sure. Anyway read and review.

**Power levels**

Gohan  
275 million (after sensu heal)  
50 million (Super Saiyan 2 suppressed)  
34.375 billion (Super Saiyan 2 max)

Broly  
315 million (after sensu heal)

Yondar  
32 billion

Please read and** REVIEW!**


	55. Gohan vs Yondar

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

Summary: What if Goku had been more involved in training Gohan at an early age? This story starts at the beginning of dbz.

**Chapter 55**

Gohan charged at Yondar and threw a punch hard at his face. The evil tyrant managed to raise his arm up and block the force of the blow bare seconds before any damage could be done. The emperor retaliated with a punch of his own to Gohan's stomach but the young demi-Saiyan fazed out of sight leaving only thin air to be hit by the blow.

Gohan came in with a round house kick to the tyrant's head but Yondar was too fast to be fooled that easily. He fazed out of sight a split second ahead of Gohan's attack and caught the Saiyan by surprise appearing right below him. Never wasting a second, Yondar drove his fist up into Gohan's stomach doubling the Saiyan over but not doing much damage. Yondar took advantage of Gohan's momentary distraction and pummeled him with a flurry of kicks and punches.

Gohan recovered quickly and began blocking the blows as they came at him. Broly had been right this guy was stronger than him. At the moment Gohan still had a slight power advantage in this fight but he didn't know how long that would last being maxed out and all. _At least I have pretty good control now,_ he thought. _I can keep this up for awhile. Hopefully he'll tire out too._

Gohan was brought out of his thoughts as Yondar's face connected to his face and sent him flying back into a mountain. Flaring his aura, Gohan crumbled the rubble and shot out at Yondar at amazing speed. The young demi-Saiyan flew at the evil one readying a punch for his face, but fazed out of sight at the last possible second.

Yondar had been prepared to block the frontal assault that he'd anticipated from Gohan but was completely caught off guard when Gohan drove his elbow into the back of the tyrant's neck with tremendous force.

Before Yondar could even begin to react, Gohan used Instant Transmission and was in front of the monster pummeling him with blow after blow. Finally the young demi-Saiyan brought both fists down on the ruler hard and sent him flying toward the ground where he impacted with planet shaking force. Gohan didn't let up then and began to fire blast after blast into the hole trying to do further damage to the evil one.

A few seconds later an outline of a figure could be seen in the clearing smoke. As the dust dissipated Yondar appeared. His clothes were torn and he was battered and bruised but still not in terrible shape. "I must admit, I am impressed. Not even Broly can cause that much damage to me. I haven't taken that much of a beating since I served under Frieza."

"Why don't you just give up?" Gohan said. "I'm stronger than you and you know it."

"I am far from beaten," Yondar said as he fazed out of sight and appeared behind Gohan and threw a punch at the demi-Saiyan's back. Gohan blocked the blow and turned to retaliate with a knee to Yondar's stomach but the evil tyrant blocked the blow and threw a few more of his own.

_This guy's good,_ Gohan thought as he continued in the current stalemate of kicks, punches, and blocks. _He's already almost completely gotten my fighting style down. He must have also been watching the fight with Broly somehow._ Gohan was brought out of his thoughts as Yondar's fist connected with his face full force sending him flying back.

Yondar never wasted an instant and fazed behind Gohan and brought his elbow down hard into the small of the Saiyan's back. Before Gohan could recover, the tyrant pushed his head down into his knee hard bloodying the boy's face and then threw him to the ground with tremendous force.

Gohan got shakily to his feet and wiped some blood from his now broken nose. Before he could go and rejoin the fight he heard Yondar's voice. "Royal Crusher."

Gohan looked up to see a massive ball of ki heading in his direction. _That's not good,_ he thought. Thinking quickly he cupped his hands at his side and quickly gathered energy. "Spiral Kamehameha," he shouted as he sent his spinning beam of energy at the other attack. The Kamehameha collided with the Crusher tearing through it and sending small blasts in every direction. While the Royal Crusher was completely obliterated by the collision, the Spiral Kamehameha continued without even having its course altered in the slightest.

Yondar's eyes widened as he saw the attack heading his way. There was no way he could block an attack of that kind with the power he had. _The boy is more talented than I thought,_ he told himself as he raised two fingers to his forehead and used Instant Transmission to avoid the blast.

The evil one appeared right behind Gohan but the boy was ready and delivered a kick right to his kidneys as he appeared. Wasting no time, the boy brought his other foot around catching the emperor right in the side of the head. The Saiyan began to mercilessly deliver blow after blow to the evil tyrant before Yondar could even begin to put up any kind of defense.

Broly watched as Gohan pummeled his master with blow after blow. He was impressed with the amount of control the boy had gained over his full power in just the last couple of days. He knew that at the level they were fighting at that if he'd jumped in on either side it could be a deciding factor. But he'd promised Gohan that he would stay out of the fight and he kept his word. Besides if his master needed help he would command it. Broly had never personally seen his master use more power than this but there were rumors that his power ran much deeper. But no one had ever seen Yondar's full power and lived to tell about it. It was this fear of Yondar's possible power that kept Broly in line. If the Legendary warrior truly believed that this was all his master had, he'd have challenged him by now. But he knew that he wasn't a threat to him at least not yet, because like Frieza, Yondar would have removed any threat to his power that he perceived long before it became powerful enough to really be much of a threat. The older Saiyan shook his head. "Poor boy doesn't even know that he doesn't stand a chance. H doesn't realize that Yondar is just playing with him."

Back in the battle Gohan continued to press his advantage. At this point Yondar was blocking most of the hits, but Gohan clearly had an advantage. He was on the offensive and had no intention of letting up. It was all Yondar could do just to stay ahead of most of the attacks.

A split second later, Gohan's fist shot through Yondar's defenses and landed right in the evil one's stomach, doubling him over in pain. Blood shot from Yondar's mouth as Gohan sent another fist into his face hard. The force of the blow sent the alien flying where he landed hard against a nearby cliff face.

Yondar slowly got to his feet and wiped some blood off his mouth. "Not bad, kid," he said. "But I'm through playing around."

"It doesn't look like you were playing," Gohan retorted. "It looked like you were getting your ass kicked."

"That's it," Yondar yelled starting to get upset. "I will show you my true power." With that Yondar began to scream as he was enveloped in a crimson aura.

Gohan stared in shock as he felt the evil being's power rising. It was already greater than anything he'd ever felt and still rising. Energy crackled around Yondar's body as lightning bolts stuck from all the static electricity in the air. With a flash of light that blinded both Broly and Gohan, Yondar's power leveled off. When the two warriors recovered their eyesight, Gohan noticed that Yondar had gone through some physical changes as well. Where his hair had been pitch black before; it was now streaked with red, matching his glowing red eyes. The tattoos that streaked up and down his arms and probably all over his body under his gi had also gone from a black to the same red color as his eyes. His muscle mass had increased slightly but most noticeable to Gohan and Broly was the amount his power had gone up.

Yondar instantly fazed out of sight and appeared behind Gohan and drove his elbow into the back of the demi-Saiyan's head sending the boy sprawling. Using superior speed, the emperor was in front of the boy in an instant seeming to appear out of nowhere. Grabbing the boy's head, Yondar brought his knee up into Gohan's face smashing his face in with his knee.

"Is that all you've got?" Yondar asked now gloating.

Gohan struggled but finally got to his feet. "I'm not finished yet," he said as he wiped some blood from his mouth. With that the boy charged at the emperor with a fist aimed at his face.

Yondar simply leaned to the right and watched as Gohan's fist passed though thin air. Quickly he brought his fist forward and buried it in Gohan's stomach doubling the boy over in pain once again.

Broly stared in amazement. _So this is Yondar's full power. It is amazing but not that much more than my own. It will only be a matter of time before I've out lived my usefulness._

Back on the battle field, Yondar continued to beat Gohan mercilessly as the boy did his best to defend himself but really never stood much of a chance against the stronger warrior. Gohan threw a round-house kick at the tyrant but Yondar caught the blow with ease and swung the boy around his head before slamming him into the ground hard.

Gohan spit blood as he continued to be tossed around by Yondar. _I need more power than this,_ he thought. _There's no way I can beat him with the power I've got._ Finally Yondar let go of the boy and sent him flying through the air toward a nearby cliff face. _I've only got one possible idea,_ Gohan thought. "Super Kaioken," he shouted as his power instantly rose and his aura was a mix between gold and red. Gohan felt like his body would explode with the extra power he was forcing through it. Luckily he'd worked so much on control of Super Saiyan 2, otherwise his body would be shreds by now. As it was he couldn't keep this up for long. Gohan instantly stopped his momentum and raised two fingers to his forehead and teleported behind Yondar and drove a fist into his back catching him by surprise and sending him flying forward.

Yondar quickly stopped his momentum surprised that the boy was actually able to hit him. But fortunately the little demi-Saiyan still didn't have enough power to hurt him. Yondar chuckled as he turned to face Gohan. The boy had a raging gold and red aura around him but it was clear he couldn't hold that for long. In an instant Yondar charged at the boy and buried his fist in Gohan's stomach hard.

Gohan spat a bit more blood as his aura faded and the extra power of the Kaioken faded with it. As a testament to his control, Gohan still managed to stay in his Super Saiyan 2 transformation as Yondar continued to pummel the boy like crazy with kicks and punches before tossing him lazily to the side.

Gohan landed hard but was back on his feet in a few seconds. He was bruised and battered and several of his bones felt like they were fractured but he wasn't about to give up. The Super Kaioken had been a bad idea. It took too much out of him and didn't even faze Yondar a bit. Despite all this Gohan grinned. "You're finished," he said.

"What makes you think that, boy?" Yondar replied. "You can barely stand."

"I'll show you but it may take a minute so be patient."

"Very well," Yondar said intrigued.

With that Gohan flared his aura around him and began to power up. Within seconds his power had shot back up to his Super Saiyan 2 max. But he didn't stop there. He kept pouring more power into his body.

Yondar began to back away from the boy. "He's going to blow himself up," he said to himself readying himself to teleport away if that proved true.

Gohan continued to increase his power higher and higher. He'd felt this power deep inside him for the past week or so. He just wasn't sure he could bring it out without destroying his body. He still wasn't sure but he had to try. It was his only hope. If he could do this, he knew the results would be far greater than even the Super Kaioken was. Gohan began to scream as his body hurt from all the power that he was pushing into it. The ground around him collapsed into a crater as the wind picked up, lightning struck, and thunder boomed from the sheer magnitude of Gohan's power. The entire planet began to shake in fear of the boy's power. Suddenly, his muscles bulged a little adjusting to the power and his eyebrows disappeared and his hair began to grow. It grew down his back to his knees before it stopped. Gohan now stood before Yondar and laughed. "Now experience the power of a Super Saiyan 3." With that Gohan fell to his knees, his hair going to its normal length and turning black. The power had just been too much for his body to handle. Gohan just stayed there on his hands and knees. His body was trashed. He couldn't even move. There was no way that he could even begin to defend himself against Yondar.

"That was impressive," Yondar said. "But it proves that you have too much potential to let live. All Saiyans do. I'll just finish you now."

"No," Broly said stepping forward. "I'll stop you."

"Don't do this Broly," Yondar said. "You're throwing your life away. I've been good to you."

"You've used me just like my father did and you'll dispose of me anyway. You just said all Saiyans have too much potential to let them live. I'm at least going to go down fighting."

"Very well," Yondar replied. "It's not like you can stop me anyway."

A/N: Hope everyone liked this chapter. Let me know what you think about how things are going in this fight. Feedback really does help.

**Power levels**

Gohan  
34.375 billion (Super Saiyan 2 max)  
51.563 billion (Super Kaioken with Super Saiyan 2)  
171.875 billion (Super Saiyan 3)

Broly  
315 million (after sensu heal)

Yondar  
32 billion  
80 billion (transformed)

Please read and** REVIEW!**


	56. Is all hope lost?

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

Summary: What if Goku had been more involved in training Gohan at an early age? This story starts at the beginning of dbz.

**Chapter 56**

Broly charged at Yondar, instantly going into Legendary Super Saiyan and throwing a fist at his face.

Yondar casually raised his arm and easily blocked the blow. Faster than Broly could see, he brought his own fist into the Legendary Super Saiyan's stomach doubling him over in extreme pain. Continuing to exert little effort, Yondar backhanded Broly away into a nearby cliff face.

Broly quickly got to his feet and wiped a bit of blood from his face. Yondar was even stronger than he thought. This was bad. He'd put everything he had into that punch and didn't even come close to hitting him. But the Saiyan knew that he had no choice but to continue the fight. His life was forfeit either way. There's no way Yondar would let him live after openly defying him like that. Not that Yondar would let him live after seeing that a Saiyan could become more powerful than him. He was just like Frieza in so many ways it was actually pretty scary when Broly thought about it.

Before Broly could continue his strategizing slash self-pity, Yondar was in front of him and driving a knee up into his face. Broly went flying up into the air but quickly stopped his flight and gathered as much energy as he could into his hands. "Blaster Shell he shouted sending the ball of energy at his former master.

Yondar simply laughed and backhanded the attack to the side. "Did you really think something like that would work?" With that Yondar charged back down toward the ground and began to mercilessly pound on the Saiyan.

Gohan looked up from where he lay on the ground as he saw the evil emperor beating on the Saiyan. _Broly you saved my life and sealed your own death warrant at the same time, _he thought. He quickly considered teleporting away and living to fight another day but he couldn't just leave Broly here to die. Besides he remembered seeing Yondar use Instant Transmission in their fight so the emperor would quickly follow him if he left. He shook those thoughts away. He needed to finish this here and now even if it meant giving his own life to do it.

Broly raised his fist and tried to block the kick that Yondar sent at his face but Yondar's leg continued as if Broly's arm wasn't there and struck the Saiyan right in the face. Broly went flying but was quickly stopped as Yondar appeared behind him and drove his knee into his back. The emperor quickly brought both fists down in and axe handle on the Saiyan's head sending him flying into the ground hard.

"Now you die," Yondar said as he gathered energy in his hand to finish Broly off.

Gohan stared in horror. He couldn't let Broly die for him. He knew that he didn't stand a chance but he had to try. He pushed himself up with all the energy he had left and instantly transformed into a Super Saiyan. The boy launched himself at Yondar with everything he had in one kick.

The emperor was caught momentarily off guard and sent flying from where he stood over Broly, saving the older Saiyan at least for the moment. Gohan reached down and helped Broly up out of his hole as Yondar turned back toward the two Saiyans.

Yondar got to his feet and laughed. "You think that you've accomplished anything? You're still both going to die by my hand."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Gohan said. "I've seen things look worse."

"You don't even have the energy to transform into your second level," Yondar said laughing. "Do you really think that even the two of you together have even a remote chance?"

_He's right,_ Gohan thought. _Our only hope is if I can get a hold of one of the sensu beans. Even then it would be slim."_

"Are you referring to these beans?" Yondar said holding up Gohan's bag that had his remaining three sensu beans in them.

"What?" Gohan said. "You can read minds?"

"Of course," Yondar said. "It is rather simple after all."

_But my mental defenses are the best._

"Apparently not," Yondar replied popping one of the sensu beans into his own mouth and eating it.

Almost instantly all his bruises and cuts that he'd received from fighting Gohan earlier disappeared. "So these things heal someone of all their injuries and replenish their energy supply. No wonder you wanted to get a hold of them for the fight. But you were right that would still not give you a chance of victory."

"Why don't you just hand one over and we'll see about that," Gohan replied.

"Please," Yondar laughed. "Do you really think that I'm that stupid? If you got healed there would be a chance, slim as it may be that your body would hold together well enough for you to transform and surpass me. I won't let that happen."

"Try and stop us," Broly yelled as he charged out of his hole full speed and sent a fist flying at Yondar's head. Yondar easily backhanded the Legendary Super Saiyan away but turned his head for just a split second focused completely on Broly.

Gohan knew this could be his only chance. Brining his fingers up to his forehead he quickly teleported behind Yondar and sent a kick of his own at the emperor. Yondar quickly blocked the blow and sent Gohan flying from him as well.

"Nice try," Yondar said. "Did you really think that I'd fall for that?"

"No," Broly said from right in front of Yondar brining a knee into the off guard emperor's stomach. The blow did little damage but did distract him for another split second. In that time Broly grabbed the bag that had the last two sensu beans in it from his hand. An instant later he was sent flying by Yondar's fist to join Gohan on the ground.

Broly groaned as he got up. That last blow had hurt but it was worth it. He dumped the two beans out into his hand and quickly ate one for himself and tossed the other one quickly to Gohan who threw it into his mouth almost immediately.

In an instant the two Saiyans were once again at full power plus some from being so badly injured by Yondar.

"I feel stronger than ever," Gohan said as he effortlessly flashed into Super Saiyan 2 brining his power up to his new max.

"If you want I can buy you some time and you can try your transformation again," Broly said.

"No," Gohan said. "My body could very well collapse from the strain of that and I can't afford for that to happen. Besides I don't think I could hold it for long enough to do much good against him at this point."

"Then the double team strategy?" Broly asked.

"Yeah I think that's our best bet at this point," Gohan said as he and Broly both charged at Yondar at the same time.

Broly reached Yondar first and sent a fist at the emperor's face. Yondar quickly blocked the blow and prepared to deliver one of his own but was interrupted by Gohan's foot coming right at his face. Yondar raised his arm and blocked but had no time to retaliate as Broly was once again attacking. The evil tyrant continued to block as the two Saiyans continued to throw kicks and punches at him like mad. Between the two of them, Yondar didn't have the opportunity to go on the offensive but was still managing to block the majority of the blows against him and the ones that did get though did little of no damage to him.

Yondar fazed out of sight putting some distance between him and the Saiyans so he could have a chance to go on the offensive but Gohan quickly followed him never letting up for a second. Less than a second later Broly was with him and the stalemate continued

"You can't keep this up for long," Yondar taunted as he continued to block the blows coming from the two Saiyans. "Soon you'll get tired and I'll find an opening and end this fight," he continued as he blocked a foot from hitting him in the head.

Gohan knew that Yondar was right. In their current state, neither he nor Broly could hope to have enough power to actually finish off Yondar or even get a good blow in. He knew that his body couldn't handle the strain of Super Saiyan 3 yet either but it might be able to handle a single Super Kaioken at Super Saiyan 2. He knew that he wouldn't be able to hold it for more than a few seconds probably without damaging his body but a few seconds might be enough.

With that in mind, Gohan shot his leg forward at Yondar like he'd been doing for the past few minutes. Yondar raised an arm to block but Gohan's aura suddenly flared into a mixture of gold and red and his power shot through the roof catching Yondar off guard and making Gohan's foot move much faster than anticipated. Gohan's fist connected squarely with Yondar's head and sent the emperor flying back into the ground. Not wasting a second, Gohan, having let the power of the Kaioken fade, charged with Broly to press the small advantage that they had.

Yondar was almost immediately met with a flurry of fists and feet as he got up off the ground. It was all he could do to block all the blows that were coming at him. He still didn't know how one of those lousy Saiyan's had managed to land such a blow to his face with that much force. Neither one should be that powerful. Both their power levels still remained the same as far as he could sense. It just shouldn't have been possible for such a blow to have happened. But one thing was for sure, it wouldn't happen again.

Gohan flared his aura red as he once again drew on the power of the Super Kaioken to increase his power and speed. Once again his fist went right through Yondar's defenses and landed in his stomach this time, doubling the emperor over in pain.

Broly wasted no time and used this moment of opportunity to bring both fists down on Yondar's head sending him crashing into the ground making a huge crater.

Yondar got up and was immediately assaulted by the two Saiyans again. Gohan was quick to use the Kaioken once again but this time Yondar blocked his blow with little trouble taking a blow from Broly instead, which did little damage. "Do you really think that I'm stupid enough to fall for that three times," Yondar said. "I remember that is one of the same tricks that you tried against me earlier but it must be draining otherwise you'd be keeping it up for more than a second at a time." With that, Yondar drove his fist into Gohan's stomach hard and backhanded him to the side as he turned to block a blow from Broly.

Broly tried to continue to press his advantage but without Gohan there to back him up, Yondar quickly brought his foot around and caught Broly right across the face with his foot sending him flying into to ground.

Yondar decided to press the advantage he'd gained. Obviously Gohan was the bigger threat with all the surprises that he'd shown today so the emperor charged at the younger Saiyan and sent a fist into his face just as he was picking himself up off the ground. Yondar never let up for a second and continued to throw kicks and punches at the demi-Saiyan faster than the boy could even hope to block.

"Super Kaioken," Gohan yelled flaring his aura red and raising his power to try and block the blows. Gohan began to block most of the blows but still some got through doing damage to his body. Worse yet was the damage holding the Super Kaioken for so long was likely to do but the boy had little choice in the matter.

Gohan teleported out of the way of Yondar's punch and brought his foot around into the Emperor's head sending him flying. Yondar quickly stopped his momentum but was caught by Broly's foot before he could retaliate against Gohan.

The two Saiyans quickly followed one with a golden aura trailing and the other with a red and gold aura trailing. Gohan reached Yondar first and brought a fist forward to strike the emperor.

Yondar raised an arm to block but was caught off guard as Gohan suddenly teleported out of the way never finishing the attack.

"Blaster Shell," Broly shouted as he sent a ball of green energy flying at Yondar.

Yondar was caught completely off guard and the blast hit him full force sending him flying up into the air with it.

"Kamehameha," Gohan shouted sending a monster Kamehameha wave at the evil one. "Super Kaioken," he yelled a second later increasing the power of the attack to try and make sure that it finished the job.

The Kamehameha collided with Broly's attack and exploded sending excess energy flying in all directions.

"We did it," Gohan sighed as he powered down out of the Kaioken. "But I'm exhausted."

They both looked up at the sky expecting to see Yondar's lifeless body or at least parts of it falling to earth. There was no way he could have survived that blast. But when the smoke cleared they saw nothing.

"Where'd he go," Gohan asked.

"It must have fried him completely," Broly replied.

"Maybe," Gohan said. "But I didn't think that we had that much power in those blasts."

"You've got something right," Yondar said from behind the two Saiyans."

"What?" Broly asked. "How'd you survive that?"

"It was quite simple really," Yondar said. "I wasn't there when it exploded. Instant Transmission can be so useful sometimes."

"Damn it," Gohan said charging at Yondar once again.

"I don't think so," Yondar said sending a beam of energy at Gohan. The energy beam hit Gohan right in the gut and continued through to the other side. Gohan fell to the ground, his hair turning back to its normal black as he had no more energy left to keep a hold of his Super Saiyan transformation.

Broly stared in horror as he saw his fellow Saiyan fall. It wasn't like this was anything new to him. He'd seen Yondar mercilessly kill probably thousands of people. But this time somehow was different. For the first time, Broly saw the evil glint in Yondar's eye. The bastard didn't just kill to keep control, he enjoyed it.

"Now I'm going to finish what I started," Yondar said with an evil grin. He gathered a ball of energy in his hand.

"Stop it you bastard," Broly yelled.

Yondar turned and laughed. "Like you can stop me. Face it Broly, you're weak. You're just as pathetic now as you were when you're father was controlling you." Yondar turned back to his hobby.

"I said stop it," Broly yelled once again. Yondar turned this time but his grin disappeared as he felt the Legendary Super Saiyan's power rising. Broly screamed in pure hatred of the man in front of him as his power took off. He reared his head back and continued to scream as his power reached new heights. The entire planet began shaking from the power that the legendary warrior was letting off. Cliff faces tumbled to the ground and a crater formed around the Saiyan's body as his power continued to climb. His muscles bulged and his hair stood completely on end as lightning bolts ran up and down his body. "I'm going to kill you," Broly said.

Yondar turned away from Gohan, all thoughts of the boy gone as a new threat now stood before him. He'd seen this transformation with Gohan but Broly, being the Legendary Super Saiyan brought even more power to the Super Saiyan 2 form.

A/N: Hope everyone likes this chapter. Hope you all review. And I'll try to keep the updates coming.

**Power levels**

Gohan  
275 million  
13.75 billion (Super Saiyan)  
17.5 billion (Super Saiyan after sensu heal)  
43.75 billion (Super Saiyan 2)  
65.625 billion (Super Kaioken with Super Saiyan 2)

Broly  
315 million

31.5 billion (Legendary Super Saiyan)  
37.5 billion (Legendary Super Saiyan after sensu heal)  
93.75 billion (Legendary Super Saiyan 2)

Yondar  
80 billion (transformed)

Please read and** REVIEW!**


	57. Broly vs Yondar

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

Summary: What if Goku had been more involved in training Gohan at an early age? This story starts at the beginning of dbz.

**Chapter 57**

Broly charged Yondar and drove his fist into the tyrant's face hard sending him flying back. The legendary warrior wasted no time and followed emperor landing blow after blow on the evil one before Yondar could react.

Yondar tried to block the blows but Broly was too fast for him in this state and the sheer ferocity of the enraged Saiyan had caught him by surprise.

Finally, Broly brought both hands down on Yondar's head sending him into the ground hard making a new crater to match those from earlier in the battle.

Yondar picked himself up off the ground and wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth and grinned. "Is that all you've got?"

"Hardly," Broly answered.

"Then I suppose I should start going all out," Yondar said as he clenched his fists at his side and began to power-up as he was enveloped in a crimson aura. After only a few seconds his power leveled off slightly higher than Broly's power. "I never thought that I'd have to go clear to my max to finish you off Broly. In a way I'm proud of you but you're still too powerful to let live."

_Come on Broly,_ Gohan thought holding the wound in his stomach to try and stop the bleeding. _You can still beat this guy._ _If you can hold Super Saiyan 2 long enough that is._

Broly charged at Yondar once again throwing kicks and punches wildly but this time the tyrant managed to block every single blow and start to return a few of his own. Broly went on the defensive blocking all of Yondar's attacks and trying to get a few of his own in every once in awhile but the two seemed to be fairly evenly matched.

Broly fazed out of sight leaving Yondar's fist to pass thought only after-image and appeared behind Yondar preparing to deliver a devastating blow but Yondar reached back and easily blocked to blow before fazing out of sight himself.

The two titans continued to appear and disappear across the sky leaving sonic booms in their wake, fighting faster than Gohan could follow in his present state.

Yondar teleported behind Broly getting there a split second sooner than Broly could have predicted and drove his fist into the Legendary Super Saiyan's back hard. Broly went flying but quickly recovered and blocked the foot that was heading toward his head and threw a punch of his own at Yondar's head.

Yondar fazed out of sight before the blow could land and appeared high in the air and quickly gathered energy in his palm and held it out toward Broly. "Royal Crusher," he shouted sending the ball of destruction at the Saiyan.

Broly had little time to react and raised his hands and grabbed a hold of the energy and tried to push it back toward Yondar.

Yondar yelled as he pushed more power into his attack trying to overwhelm the Super Saiyan. Broly just continued to push back against the energy, knowing that it was his only hope of survival.

Yondar stared in disbelief as Broly actually began to gain a bit of control over his blast and push it back toward him. "This just won't do," he said to himself. He quickly gathered a smaller blast and sent it into the original one causing it to explode.

Gohan cringed as he saw one monster of explosion envelop Broly. He hoped that the Saiyan warrior had survived the blast but with the amount of power he'd felt, he just wasn't sure if anything could survive it.

"Double Blaster Shell," Broly yelled from behind Yondar bringing both hand together and combining two energy balls and shooting them forward into the unsuspecting emperor's back at point blank range.

Yondar had no chance to either dodge or even block any of the damage. He was sent flying into the ground where the blast exploded with planet shaking force.

Broly floated down and landed next to Gohan, who lay there still holding his stomach. Gohan noticed that the older Saiyan was bruised and burned but seemed otherwise okay. "How'd you get away from that blast?" Gohan asked.

"I didn't," Broly replied. "Luckily it was far enough away when it exploded that it only gave me minor burns though."

"Good job using that smoke cover to attack Yondar like that," Gohan said. "He never saw it coming."

"Yeah," Broly said. "But I couldn't get enough energy to finish him that quickly so it's not over yet." With that said he took off, putting some distance between him and Gohan, in search of his enemy.

Yondar pushed the rubble off of him. His clothing was now almost torn to shreds and his body had some deep cuts where dark blue blood oozed contrasting the red lines running up and down his arms and legs. His body was pretty badly burned but he was still standing. He looked up to see Broly floating above him and his red eyes glowed in rage. "You'll suffer for that one," he said.

"Yak, yak, yak," Broly said as he appeared behind Yondar and drove his fist into the side of the emperor's head. "You always did talk too much."

Yondar recovered quickly and shot at Broly in a fit of rage and shot a fist out wildly going for a blow at the Saiyan's head.

Broly leaned to the side as the sloppy blow passed harmlessly by his head. Broly used this opportunity to drive his knee up into Yondar's exposed stomach, causing the tyrant to spit up a combination of blood and spit.

"Yuk," Broly said wiping a bit of Yondar's blood off his hand onto his pants. "That's just gross," he said as he roughly grabbed Yondar's head and brought it down where his knee connected to Yondar's face breaking the being's nose and causing even more blood to stain the Saiyan's pants. Broly held Yondar's face against his knee and drove his elbow into the back of the evil one's head sandwiching the tyrant's head between his knew and elbow. The large Saiyan then tossed the dazed Yondar into the air. "Blaster Shell," he shouted sending another wave of energy to connect squarely with the evil one's body exploding sending Yondar falling once again to the ground.

"I see you're not very good at fighting someone who's as strong as you are," Broly said as he once again hovered over Yondar. He knew he needed to finish this fight quickly. He could already start to feel the fatigue that this new form of Super Saiyan was having on him. He only hoped that Yondar was feeling the same in his transformed state.

Yondar picked himself up. "If you think I'm finished already, you're dumber than I ever gave you credit for being," he said as he charged at Broly and began to throw kicks and punches with lightning speed.

Broly managed to stay ahead of the blows and blocked or dodged almost all of them and began to return a few of his own when he got a chance. After several minutes the sheer ferocity of Yondar's attacks became too much for the Legendary Super Saiyan and a punch got through his defenses and struck him right in the chest, knocking the wind out of the large warrior.

Yondar wasted no time and began to mercilessly pound the Super Saiyan. The evil tyrant drove another fist into Broly's face and quickly followed that up with a round-house kick that sent him flying back. In seconds he was behind the Saiyan, stopping his momentum with a hard elbow right into the back of his head. The emperor quickly brought both fists down onto the Saiyan's head sending him flying down into the ground hard, making a huge crater. Not wasting any time, Yondar began to hurl blast after blast into the crater after Broly. "That should teach that damn monkey," he finally said panting from the effort he'd exerted.

A few seconds later, Broly slowly rose to his feet and wiped away a bit of blood that was trickling down the side of his face. His body was bruised badly and his armor plate was nearly non-existent. His body suit was torn in several places and he judged that at least a few ribs were cracked. But he was far from being finished.

Broly shot of his hole in the ground with a golden aura following him. He knew that his power over the new transformation was slipping but if he finished the fight quickly enough he may have a chance. With that in mind Broly swung a right hook right into the panting Yondar's face. The legendary warrior brought a foot around for a kick but Yondar had recovered by this point and easily blocked.

"I didn't think that you'd survive that," Yondar said. "You're tougher than I thought."

"I'm hard to kill," Broly replied. "You should know that."

"You may be hard to kill," Yondar replied. "But not impossible." With that he used a little ki to shoot himself up away from Broly. He began to gather a huge amount of ki in his hands. "If you dodge this, your new little Saiyan friend will certainly die along with this whole planet."

"Do you really think that I'm dumb enough to fall for that?" Broly asked.

"Even if you don't give a damn about the kid," Yondar replied, "if the planet goes, you'll go with it. That means I win."

"You're forgetting something," Broly said. "You'd be killing yourself too."

"Hardly," Yondar replied. "I can easily teleport to safety while you and the Saiyan brat die."

"You're bluffing."

"No, he's not," Gohan said weakly from behind Broly. "I know the technique he's talking about. I saw him use it while I was fighting him."

"That just can't be," Broly said. "I learned all of Yondar's techniques."

"I purposely kept you from knowing about this one. I knew this situation might someday come. It's always best to have an ace up your sleeve."

"Damn you," Broly said.

"Royal Cannon," Yondar shouted in response to Broly's cursing. In an instant an enormous crimson beam of ki shot toward the Legendary Super Saiyan.

Broly quickly gathered some of his energy in his own hands and brought them together. "Blaster Beam," he shouted shooting a beam of his own at Yondar's trying desperately to stop the evil mad man.

The two beams of energy intercepted between the two warriors and began to push against each other in a monstrous test of power. Yondar's beam seemed to be the stronger of the two and pushed steadily moving ever closer to Broly.

_This isn't good,_ Broly thought. The energy was now just inches and seconds away from hitting him and tearing him to pieces. He knew there was no surviving if he were hit. It was over and he knew it.

"Broly," Gohan said barely able to get the words out in his weakened state. "You have the power to beat him. All you have to do is bring it all out at once."

"He's too strong," Broly said.

"He's been weakened even more than you. You have more in reserve than he does. This is all he's got or he would have finished you by now. Just bring out all your power at once an he won't stand a chance."

"Do you think I'm not trying to do that?" Broly said as he pushed as much power as he could into his attack. The beam stopped moving toward him but didn't start in the other direction either.

"Remember all the pain he put you though. Use that anger toward him to increase your power further."

"I don't have any power left," Broly said even as he tried to push as much power as he possible could into his attack. The power in his blast raised slightly but there were hardly any noticeable results as the stalemate continued.

_How can a Saiyan have so much power?_ Yondar thought. He knew he couldn't keep this beam up for long. He was getting tired. The whole idea of the final ultimatum seemed like a good one at the time, but he hadn't expected Broly to be capable of pushing back his beam at all. Even now he could feel his power slipping as the beams began to move steadily toward him. Suddenly, he lost control of his transformation and his power dropped instantly. In less than a second before he could even think about using Instant Transmission to get out of there, the energy over took him, hitting him with enough energy to easily destroy every trace that he'd even existed.

Broly collapsed seeing that his attack had hit its mark. He fell to the ground instantly going back to his normal form. He was completely drained but he knew that it was worth it. Yondar was no more and the galaxy was at least temporarily rid of evil.

"You okay?" Gohan asked walking over to him still holding his side.

"You're in worse shape than me," Broly replied.

"Yeah you're right," Gohan said. "I wish I had a sensu bean left but I should heal up okay even without one. It just might take a little longer."

"You need to close that wound though," Broly said. "Or you could bleed to death."

"You're right," Gohan said as he powered up a small ball of ki and touched it to his stomach. He winced in pain as the energy cauterized the wound. "That hurt but it was necessary." He turned back to the legendary warrior. "Listen, I need to get back to Earth. My friends and family are probably worried sick about me. You can always come with me if you'd like."

"I can't," Broly said. "I'm not ready for that kind of life, at least not yet."

"What do you plan to do then?" Gohan asked fearing that it'd be taking over Yondar's empire.

"I don't know for sure but I do know that there are many of Yondar's underlings that need to be stopped as well, before they do much harm. I thought maybe I'd start there."

"Sounds like a noble goal."

"Listen," Broly started realizing he didn't even know the young boys name.

"Gohan," Gohan supplied.

"Listen, Gohan," Broly started. "I'd like to thank you for showing me how badly I was being manipulated."

"You're welcome Broly." Gohan said. He handed the taller warrior a slip of paper. "These are the coordinates of Earth. I hope you find your way there eventually. I'm sure all of my friends would be happy to have you in our little group. And Vegeta would be thrilled that another Saiyan survived but he probably won't be too happy that you're stronger than him."

"Prince Vegeta survived?" Broly asked.

"Yeah," Gohan said. "He, my little brother, and I are the last of the Saiyans other than you of course. "But I really do need to get going," Gohan said throwing down his capsule, making his ship appear. With that the boy entered his ship and blasted off toward home.

A/N: Unfortunately even with school out, I still haven't found much extra time to write since I'm working all kinds of crazy hours and still trying to have a social life but I'm still keeping up even if it's just barely. Well that ends the Yondar saga. I hope you all liked it. And don't forget to review and let me know what you think. It really does help.

**Power levels**

Gohan  
275 million

Broly  
93.75 billion (Legendary Super Saiyan 2)

Yondar  
80 billion (transformed)  
96 billion (transformed max)

Please **REVIEW!**


	58. Returning home

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

Summary: What if Goku had been more involved in training Gohan at an early age? This story starts at the beginning of dbz.

**Chapter 58**

Gohan smiled as he saw Earth growing in the view port. He was finally home after a two week trip. He'd spent most of the time relaxing and letting his wounds heal as much as possible with a sensu bean. He'd spent some time meditating trying to better channel his energy but he'd remained in his normal state for fear of rupturing the wound in his abdomen with a transformation.

By this time most of the cuts and bruises that littered his body had healed completely and the only evidence of the fight was the bandage that was still wrapped around his stomach. But even that was under his gi where it was not visible to the prying eye. Gohan shuddered at what his mother would say if she knew the danger that he'd been in while he was gone.

A couple of minutes later, Gohan was pulled from his thoughts as the landing protocol set in and the ship settled softly to the ground. A minute later Gohan descended the ramp and smelled the fresh air of the planet Earth for the first time in over a month.

"How was your trip?" a voice said from behind him.

"Fine, Piccolo," Gohan replied as he capsulized his ship. "It was rather uneventful, but it gave me time to think."

"Don't feed me that crap," Piccolo said. "Something happened out there. You don't get wounded that badly on an uneventful trip."

"How'd you know?" Gohan asked.

"It's easy," Piccolo replied. "You're walking very carefully as if trying not to reopen a wound. From nothing being overly visible I'd guess it's either a chest wound or a gut shot."

"Good guess," Gohan said with a sheepish grin.

"So what happened out there?" Piccolo asked again.

"I'd rather not say," Gohan said in a serious tone.

"It must have been something bad to be able to injure a warrior as strong as you are. We may need to know so we can defend ourselves later."

"It was nothing really. I just ran into some aliens from Frieza's empire that didn't like Saiyans. One of them got a lucky shot in that's all."

"Well, let's get you to the Lookout," Piccolo said. "Dende will handle that wound for you in minutes."

"Let's go then," Gohan said.

"Can you fly like that?" Piccolo asked.

"Yeah," Gohan replied, "but this is faster." He reached out and grabbed Piccolo and raised two fingers to his forehead and the two disappeared.

-Dbz-

Gohan shot away from the lookout at full speed. It felt so good to be back at full health, though he didn't like lying to Piccolo but he thought it was necessary.

In a few minutes Gohan had covered the distance from the Lookout to his house and landed softly at the front door.

"Mom, I'm home," he shouted.

Chichi was out the door in a flash engulfing Gohan in a giant bear hug. "My baby, you're okay. I'm so glad that you're alright." In an instant the worried mother tone turned into one that was all too familiar to Gohan. "If you ever do something like that again you're going to be in so much trouble young man. Leaving for over a month with just a note saying that you'd be gone, you're in so much trouble. You're grounded for a week, no a month, no a year. That's it you're grounded for a year."

"But mom," Gohan started.

"No buts," Chichi said. "You left without even asking. And you were gone for a month. That means no training for a year."

"I won't quit training for a year," Gohan said flatly. "Too much could be at stake. What if there's something that threatens the Earth. I need to be strong enough to handle it."

"You're already stronger than anything in the universe," Chichi said. "Taking a year off won't kill you."

"There are things out there far worse than Cell," Gohan replied. "Do you think I really wanted to leave for a month without notice? It was to protect you and Goten. I needed to stop something out there before it threatened Earth. I wasn't just going on an adventure."

Chichi just stood there speechless. Finally she spoke. "I'm sorry I had no idea. You are alright, right?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine mom," Gohan said. "But I need to go explain things to Lime. I don't think she even knew I was going. She's probably as mad as you were."

-Dbz-

Gohan landed in Lime's village and walked up to her door and calmly knocked. A few seconds later the girl he wanted to talk to opened the door. "Gohan," she said. "Where have you been?"

"Let's go outside and I'll explain."

"Okay," she said.

A few minutes later they walked through the woods hand and hand. "So how are you going to explain being gone for a month without even saying goodbye?"

"I was in space," Gohan said. "I needed to get away for a while to think."

"And you couldn't at least tell me you were going. I thought I meant more to you than that."

"I had to go on short notice," Gohan said.

"You had to get away on short notice?"

Gohan was speechless for a minute.

"What really happened?" Lime asked. "You can tell me anything."

"I can't," Gohan said. "You wouldn't understand."

"Maybe I would if you ever let me in," Lime said tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I really want you to open up to me, Gohan, but you just stay so closed up. What could be so horrible that I couldn't understand?"

"I can't say," Gohan said.

"Then I can't be with you," Lime said. "I love you but if you can't open up to me then we shouldn't be together."

"But…" Gohan started.

"Just go," Lime said now in tears. "If you cared you would have told me the truth. I don't want to ever see you again."

"Fine," Gohan said blasting into the sky with a white aura around him.

-Dbz-

Gohan landed at home. He really hadn't wanted to hurt Lime like that but he knew he couldn't tell her about everything. She'd think he was some kind of freak. Sure she knew that he was strong and probably knew that he beat Cell, but she had no idea how horrible his past was or how good it felt when he finally killed Cell. It just wasn't right to actually enjoy killing for revenge like that no matter how evil the monster was.

"Hey Gohan," the three-year-old Goten's voice interrupted.

"Hey squirt," Gohan answered.

"Whatcha doin'?" the boy asked.

"Just thinking," Gohan answered. A thought suddenly flashed through his mind as he remembered the conversation he'd had with King Kai. _Maybe I really should train Goten,_ he thought. _He's a Saiyan so he's going to want to fight no matter what. I don't want him to have the kind of childhood I did but having him weak won't help that._

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Goten asked.

"I was thinking that it was time that you got some training," Gohan replied.

"But mom already trained me. That's what we do in that one room."

"No," Gohan corrected. "What you do in the gravity room is just get your body conditioned enough so that you can tolerate the high gravity of King Kai's planet when we go and see dad. That does help but you need more strenuous training than that."

"You mean like what you do?"

"Not quite that strenuous, at least not yet," Gohan said. "Your body has to be able to survive it. I don't think that you're quite ready for 1000 times earth's gravity."

"What do we do first then," Goten asked.

"First we get you some training clothes," Gohan replied. He concentrated for a few seconds and Goten's clothes were replaced with an orange gi with a blue undershirt, blue wristbands, and black boots.

"Wow," Goten said. "That is so cool. Can you teach me how to do that?" Just as he said that he fell face first onto the ground as the weight of the clothes that Gohan had put on to him overwhelmed him. "I can't move in these," Goten whined.

"You'll adjust to the weight in time," Gohan said. "Eventually you won't even notice them but they make you faster when you take them off cause you get used to moving with them on. Okay, now try to hit me."

"You're too fast," Goten said. "There's no way I can hit you. Even Vegeta has trouble hitting you. No one can hit you."

The memory of the pounding he'd received at Yondar's hands even while he was pushing himself well beyond his limits flashed in his mind. _I only wish that were true squirt._ "I'll suppress my power to around your level so it's an even playing field," Gohan finally said.

"Okay," Goten said happily. The young demi-Saiyan pushed off from the ground with little trouble even with the added weight. He jumped into the air and came down right in front of Gohan and threw a punch at his face.

Gohan leaned to the right allowing the punch to slide easily to the side and raised his other arm to block the blow leg that Goten shot at him from the side. "Not bad," Gohan said but you'll have to do better if you actually want to hit me.

Goten continued to swing wildly at his older brother but Gohan managed to stay easily ahead of every one of the attacks without even breaking a sweat.

"How come you're still so fast?" Goten said. "I know you said that you're power was going to be around the same as mine so how can you still block all those?"

"Well," Gohan started. "You're still inexperienced and you lead off most of your punches with pretty big wind-ups and I have plenty of time to know where the punch is coming from."

"Oh," Goten said.

"Don't get discouraged. You're doing great for having no training before. But before we continue you need to learn some of the finer points of martial arts. This isn't an easy process and may seem boring at some points but it is necessary if you want to be a good fighter. Are you ready for this kind of commitment?"

"What's commitment?" Goten asked.

"It means sticking with this and not giving up."

"Oh okay. I won't quit," Goten said.

"Alright," Gohan said. "Which fighting style do you want to learn? I know the Turtle style, the Saiyan style, the Demon Style, and most of the Crane Style."

"I want to learn them all," Goten said.

"Okay but we'll start with the Turtle Style," Gohan said. "That's the one I learned first and it's also the one that Master Roshi teaches.

"Mom said not to go around that old pervert. What's a pervert?"

"Don't worry about it," Gohan replied. "Now let's get started."

"Okay," Goten replied.

A/N: Okay there's the official end to the Yondar saga. Hope everyone tolerated the filler okay. Don't forget to drop a review and let me know what you thought.

**Power levels**

Gohan  
400 million (healed)  
330 million (with weights training with Goten)  
1000 (suppressed with weights)

Piccolo  
20 billion (with weights)

Goten  
1200  
950 (with weights)

Please **REVIEW!**


	59. I don't want to go to School

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

Summary: What if Goku had been more involved in training Gohan at an early age? This story starts at the beginning of dbz.

**Chapter 59**

Gohan rolled over and slammed the pillow over his head as the alarm buzzed on the nightstand. He remembered the argument he'd had with his mother the night before as he became fully awake. Somehow she'd gotten the idea that sending him to Orange Star High School would teach him something. But ultimately he could only blame himself. It was his lack of studying due to increasing his training in the last two years since he returned to earth that really made his mother go over the edge. She just didn't understand that there could be much more at stake than just his future. And she also didn't understand that he really didn't want to be a bookworm anyway.

"Get up this instant young man or you'll be late to school," Chichi yelled from the other room.

"But mom it's only five A.M. School doesn't start till eight," the sixteen year-old Gohan groaned. He didn't know why his mom wanted him to go to school anyway. He'd already learned the entire curriculum by the time he was four. Even with the training breaks that Goku had managed to convince Chichi to let him have, he'd still ended up studying more than any kid should ever have to.

"You have to go all the way to Satan City," Chichi said from the other room. "It will take you awhile to get there."

"Mom, Nimbus can make it there in less than five minutes," Gohan groaned. It wasn't that he minded getting up early. On the contrary, he was usually up by about five to eat a hearty breakfast before heading out the door to train or to give Goten some instruction on his training. It was just that he wasn't that anxious to start having to go to school every day. He viewed it, quite simply as a waste of his time that he could better spend training. "If I flew full speed I could be there in less than two minutes. Or I could always use Instant Transmission if I was running really late."

"Well get up anyway before your breakfast gets cold," Chichi said from the kitchen.

In an instant Gohan was up and in front of the table gobbling down food. In the past two years, Gohan had grown quite a bit in height and now towered over his mother. His body had also matured quite a bit making him look more like a man than a boy. His hair now stood up in spikes on the top of his head, giving him his own look. Beside him, Goten was putting any five-year-old to shame, shoving plate after plate of food into his mouth.

In less than two minutes the two Saiyans were finished. Gohan quietly wiped his mouth with his napkin and got up to excuse himself.

"Where are you going mister," Chichi said.

"I'm going to go train for a couple of hours before school," Gohan replied.

"No," Chichi said. "You'll be late."

"I promise I'll leave by seven thirty," Gohan said as he materialized a gi complete with weights onto himself. "That will leave me plenty of time to get there."

"Saiyans," Chichi said. "You are all impossible as a race. "Come back in by seven so you have time to catch a shower before you leave. I won't have any kid of mine being the smelly kid at school."

"Okay," Gohan said.

"Can I spar with you this morning?" Goten chirped in.

"Sure squirt," Gohan said.

-Dbz-

Gohan dodged to the right as Goten's fist passed just bare inches from his face. The older Saiyan blocked the kick that Goten threw as a follow-up to the first attack and sent a fist of his own toward his younger brother.

Goten blocked the jab with ease and Gohan grinned. He was proud of the progress that his little brother had made in the past two years. At an equal power level Goten would surely be a challenge and a worthy opponent. Fighting was simply in his blood.

Gohan was brought out of his thoughts as Goten's foot caught him right in the chest and sent him flying back. Goten wasted no time and charged at his brother pressing the advantage that he'd gained with that attack. It was all Gohan could do to stay ahead of the flurry of kicks and punches that Goten threw at him without raising his power, which they'd both decided to be against the rules, since Gohan was so much stronger than his younger brother.

Gohan quickly began to focus on the present and quickly found a flaw in Goten's current attack. He leaned to the left avoiding a fist and went right for the opening that he saw and delivered a punch of his own into the young boy's stomach.

Goten backed away holding his stomach. That hit had hurt. Even without using much power, Gohan sure knew how to land a punch where it counted. Goten only hoped to be as skilled as his older brother someday. But he knew that Gohan had a good ten years worth of training on him and that it would take a lot of time to make up that much difference but the boy was determined and he vowed to himself that one day he'd be as strong as his brother.

"That's enough for today," Gohan said. They'd already sparred for nearly two hours and Gohan knew that Chichi would be calling him in to get ready for school anytime now so he might as well get in there and not get yelled at. "I have to get to school anyway. The gravity room is all yours while I'm gone but I don't want you going over 150 times Earth's gravity. There won't be anyone in there with you to turn off the gravity if you get in over your head."

"Okay Gohan," Goten said with a grin. "I'll train hard and someday I'll beat you."

"I know you will squirt," Gohan said as he headed into the house to shower.

-Dbz-

Gohan ran out of the house a few minutes later. He was now dressed in a pair of long black pants and a blue button up shirt. He'd left the shirt open at the top, revealing the white weighted undershirt that he wore underneath. He left the shirt hang untucked with the Orange Star High badge that he had to wear pinned neatly to his shirt tail.

"Gohan don't leave without the lunch capsule I have for you," Chichi said handing her son the capsule that contained the light snack that was supposed to be his lunch. His mother didn't want him to stand out too much so she'd decided to make his meal as light as possible. She knew that he'd be hungry by the time he got home from school after only eating that small amount, for a Saiyan, but she didn't want her boy standing out too much.

"Thanks mom," Gohan said.

"Wait a minute young man," Chichi said as he turned to leave. "Those aren't the clothes that I picked out for you. What about the white shirt red pants that I picked out?"

"Those looked pretty nerdy, mom," Gohan said flatly. "I want to fit in not get made fun of."

"Fine," Chichi said. "I thought that the black vest was cute with that outfit, but you look fine anyway. Have a good day at school."

"Thanks mom," Gohan said. In a way he was kind of excited to go to school. He knew that he needed more of a social life than just training his little brother. He hadn't gotten out much since he'd had the falling out with Lime. Maybe this would be a good experience for him, even if it isn't what his mom had in mind.

With that in mind he leapt in the air and took off toward school at a modest speed, simply enjoying the way the wind felt as he flew.

-Dbz-

Gohan landed on the outskirts of Satan City. He decided to walk the rest of the way since he still had plenty of time before school started.

"Don't move or I'll shoot. I'm not kidding." Gohan looked over in the direction he'd heard the voice come from. There to his surprise are ten men with guns holding up a nearby bank and shooting at the police.

"I've got to stop them," Gohan said to himself. "But I don't want all the reporters giving us trouble. Gohan shuddered as he thought of the hell that Hercule's family must go through due to his supposed fame. Besides mom would kill me if she found out that I went against her wishes and didn't even try to fit in.

"I'm leaving with the money," the lead robber said bringing Gohan out of his thoughts. "Or the hostage gets her brains smeared all over the pavement."

_That's it,_ Gohan thought. _If I go Super Saiyan no one will recognize me if they happen to see me later._ He looked down and saw the badge for the school he was supposed to be attending. _That could be trouble. I don't want to be linked to anywhere,_ he thought. _But that is easily fixed._ With a little concentration, Gohan easily materialized a pure black jumpsuit onto himself. _That should do it._ With that Gohan flashed instantly into Super Saiyan and appeared behind the first bank robber and brought his hand into the goon's neck rendering him unconscious.

The next robber turned to shoot the hero, but Gohan drove an elbow into his face rendering him unconscious before he could even pull the trigger.

The third robber actually got a few shots off at Gohan but the Super Saiyan was fast enough that he easily caught the bullets and smashed them to powder right in front of the robber's eyes. The crooks eyes went wide. "What are you?" he asked.

"You're worst nightmare," Gohan replied as he kicked the man in the face knocking him out.

Two other crooks pulled their guns and shot at Gohan. But the young Saiyan lazily raised his hand and caught the two bullets that were flying toward him and threw them to the ground. "You shouldn't play with guns," he said. "You could really hurt somebody." With that the demi-Saiyan fazed out of sight and hit the two crooks on the back of the head, knocking them out cleanly. Three of the remaining crooks threw down their weapons and put their hands on their heads showing that they gave up but the last two jumped into their get away van and began to desperately drive in the other direction.

Gohan fazed out of sight and appeared in front of the vehicle and put up his hand instantly stopping the momentum and jerking the crooks in their seats.

"Wait, don't hurt us," the first of the two crooks yelled. "We give up."

Quickly, two police officers were on the scene to put hand cuffs on the crooks. "Thanks stranger," one of them said.

"No problem," Gohan said as he jumped up onto a nearby rooftop.

He quickly stopped himself as he found he was face to face with a beautiful young girl. She was around sixteen or so. She had bright blue eyes, raven dark hair in pig tails, and wore a plain white shirt and shorts with an Orange Star High badge. "Wait where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"Away," Gohan replied flatly matching her tone.

"But how'd you stop those crooks so easily?"

"I don't have time for your questions," Gohan said as he fazed out of sight faster than the girl could see.

"How'd he do that?" she said to herself. "I'm going to find out. That's for sure."

-Dbz-

Gohan sighed as he entered into the school building. He'd changed back into his normal school clothes as well as dropping out of Super Saiyan. _This day has already been more interesting than I bargained for and school hasn't even started yet. I don't know how much of this I can take._

A/N: Hope you all like the start of the High School saga. Let me know what you think. I'm still open to ideas.

**Power levels**

Gohan  
450 million (with weights)  
800,000 (suppressed with weights)  
5,000 (Super Saiyan suppressed trying not to actually hurt the robbers)  
10 (suppressed a lot at school)

Goten  
750,000 (with weights)  
900,000 (w/o weights)

Videl  
50

Please **REVIEW!**


	60. Classes begin

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

Summary: What if Goku had been more involved in training Gohan at an early age? This story starts at the beginning of dbz.

**Chapter 60**

Three students sat in their home class room. They were as different as could be but still all friends. One was Sharpener, the typical jock, with long blonde hair and pumped up arms. Beside Sharpener was Videl Satan, daughter of Hercule Satan and local crime fighter. Unlike her father, she was fairly modest about her strength but she had a firry temper and could be a lot meaner than her brown pig tails and blue eyes let on. Beside her sat Erasa, the typical blonde with short hair and a knock out body. She knew she was hot and dressed to show it wearing short shorts and skimpy tops. She wasn't a tomboy like her friend Videl and enjoyed shopping and most of the other girl stuff.

"Can I get your attention class," the principal said from the front of the room. "Today we have a new student, who can actually read." He turned to the doorway where Gohan stood. "Come on in." A second later he turned back to the class. "Mr. Son here got perfect scores on his entrance exams. Maybe you all can learn a few things from him."

_Grea,t make me look like a nerd, _Gohan thought. _Thanks a lot._

"Please find a seat Mr. Son," the principal said.

"Hey cutie," Erasa shouted out. "There's an open seat up here."

_Good as any,_ Gohan thought. _Besides she's cute and she seems to not care that I'm smart._ Gohan nodded and headed up to sit next to Erasa.

"So Gohan," Erasa said as he sat down. "Did you hear about the Gold Fighter yet?"

_I'm in town one day and I'm already a legend,_ Gohan thought. _I've got to be careful. Word gets around fast in this town._ "No, who's that?" he said.

"Just some punk that thinks he can fight crime," Sharpener said.

"He's a fighter with golden hair and teal eyes that stopped a bank robbery this morning. It's said that he's super strong and can catch bullets," Erasa said.

"No one can catch bullets," Sharpener said. "Not even Hercule. It's got to be one of those tricks like at the Cell Games. There were also fighters with golden hair there too."

"So Gohan," Erasa said completely changing the subject. "Guess who Videl's father is."

"Who?" Gohan asked playing along.

"Hercule Satan," Erasa said. "Isn't that cool?"

"Yeah," Gohan said trying to sound impressed but failing miserably.

"You should be more grateful," Sharpener said picking up on Gohan's tone. "Hercule saved all of us so bookworms like you can study in peace."

Gohan felt like shouting out the Hercule was a fraud. It wouldn't be hard to convince people with just a small display of power but he remembered his mother telling him not to show his power. Gohan swallowed hard and decided to change the subject. "What makes you think I'm a bookworm?"

"Isn't it obvious," Sharpener said. "Perfect scores on all the entrance exams."

"My mother made me be home schooled and was a very strict teacher. I learned a lot by the time I was four but since then she's been having a very hard time getting me to study so she decided to send me here," Gohan said honestly.

"I'm sorry man," Sharpener said. "I had no idea."

"You still don't," Gohan replied. "Until you have my mom as a teacher, you won't." Gohan could just imagine his mom hitting Sharpener over the head with the frying pan of doom.

"So where do you live?" Erasa asked.

"439 Mountain District," Gohan answered without thinking.

"That's like five hundred miles away," Erasa said shocked. "How do you get here? It'd take like five hours by car at least."

"My mom is very dedicated to my studies," Gohan said trying not to sound like a nerd and doing some quick math in his head. "And it's only like an hour and a half by jet copter."

"That must be some jet copter," Videl said. "I've got the latest and greatest and it'd take me two hours."

_Shit,_ Gohan thought. _ Capsule Corp must not have released the new version that was faster yet._ "Yeah it's somewhere around that amount of time," Gohan said. "It depends how much I red line it."

"You must have guts to red line it that much," Sharpener said. "You're alright in my book."

-Dbz-

The rest of the morning went by uneventful with the usual classes but nothing strange happening. Gohan smiled as the bell for lunch rang. He was staving. Or at least it felt that way.

"You want to sit with us Gohan?" Erasa asked. "We usually sit outside to eat. There's plenty of room out there."

"That'd be great," Gohan said. "My mom packed me a fairly light lunch but it does look pretty crowded in the lunch room."

A few minutes later they were outside. "Well sit down and eat brains," Sharpener said.

"Don't call me brains," Gohan said. "I'm not a nerd. Besides I have to get my lunch out of it's capsule." Gohan took a capsule out of his pocket and threw it onto the ground nearby. Almost instantly a nine course meal appeared on a picnic table of it's own.

"That's a light lunch?" Videl asked.

"Yeah it's not much," Gohan said honestly. "But it should hold me over until dinner."

"That's more food than I eat in a week," Erasa said.

"Really," Gohan said with a bite of chicken in his mouth.

The three stared in horror as they saw that Gohan had already inhaled over half of the food on the table and was easily on his way to finishing it.

"That was good," Gohan said after he'd finished.

"How do you eat like that and not gain weight," Videl asked.

"You must work out a lot," Erasa said getting closer to Gohan. "You must be strong."

"I do get quite a bit of exercise," Gohan admitted.

"With an appetite like that you'd have to," Erasa said giggling.

-Dbz-

The afternoon classes went by like a flash with Gohan barely paying attention since he knew the material anyway. The day was now almost over and they'd been let out of the class room for the last class of the day, gym.

"Today we're going to compete in the great sport of baseball before you begin your next unit of study. Be warned," the teacher continued, "this will be your last easy day before you get a new instructor that will work you hard for the remainder or the school year."

"What do you mean?" one of the students asked.

"Well, apparently the school wants its student's to be able to defend themselves. So they are changing gym to a self defense class. Since the teacher of this class can't start until tomorrow, I'm taking over for the day. I don't know anything about martial arts, so I'm letting you play baseball."

"Oh ok," the kid said.

_Great,_ Gohan thought. _Now I'm going to have some guy trying to tell me how to fight. It'll probably be some fluke who's never been in a fight in his life._

"My team's full," Sharpener said interrupting Gohan's thoughts. "You get the new kid."

"Great," Videl said slightly irritated.

"Don't worry," Gohan said. "I know how to play baseball."

"Good," Videl said. "Go to right field."

"Okay," Gohan said. The boy ran out to right field and positioned himself. He'd never actually played baseball much with all the excitement that had been happening when he was a kid, but he'd talked to Yamcha enough that he knew he could get by. He'd just have to be careful not to react too fast and seem like a freak.

"You're going down," Videl told Sharpener as she threw her pitch to him at about one hundred miles per hour.

The jock grinned as he swung at the pitch and hit it sending it flying toward the fence.

Gohan immediately leapt into the air and caught the ball. He turned his head and saw that the runner had left third and threw the ball as lightly as possible to the third baseman. The boy caught the ball, falling over from the force of the throw.

"He's out," the umpire called.

"That was awesome," Erasa said walking up to him.

"Yeah you must have jumped twenty-five feet in the air," the coach said.

"It was nothing," Gohan said.

"You're up to bat," one kid said to the demi-Saiyan.

"Ok," Gohan said stepping up to the plate.

"Umm," the coach said. "Usually right-handers bat on the other side of the plate.

"I can switch hit," Gohan replied.

"Oh okay," the coach said.

"I'll get him back for catching my homerun," Sharpener said to himself. "I'll have him ducking in the dirt like a sissy." With that the jock threw the ball as hard as he could at the demi-Saiyan's head.

To his surprise, Gohan didn't hit the dirt like a sissy. His hand shot up and caught the ball before it could hit him in the head. The demi-Saiyan tossed the ball back at Sharpener hurting the jock's hand as he caught it. "Try throwing over the plate this time," he said.

"I'll show him," Sharpener said. "He wound up and threw the ball as hard as he could over the plate.

Gohan knew he couldn't really swing without fear of sending the ball into orbit. They boy sent the bat forward about two inches as it connected with the ball. The little force Gohan had used sent the ball flying high landing well beyond the homerun fence but still within a reasonable distance. Gohan's teammates cheered as he trotted around the baseline.

Dbz-

"Good hit," Videl said as they were walking out of the school that day. "You should really join the baseball team with skills like that."

"I'm not really into baseball that much," Gohan replied.

"Then what do you do," Sharpener said walking up to the group. "You say you don't study and you're obviously in good shape to be able to hit like that but you just said you don't play sports."

"Well," Gohan said. "I practice martial arts in my spare time. When my mom isn't making me study that is. My dad taught me when I was young and I've been training ever since."

"It seems to have paid off," Erasa said. "You may be stronger than Sharpener."

"I doubt it," Sharpener said. "I personally train at Hercule's gym. "I've even had a few private lessons from the world champ himself."

"We'll just see tomorrow when we start that martial arts class," Erasa said.

"Sure," Gohan said.

"You want to give me a ride home on your way out?" Erasa asked.

"My copter is a one-seater but I'll walk you home first if you'd like," Gohan replied.

"I'd like that," she replied. With that the two left the school walking hand and hand.

Videl fumed as the two walked off. Why seeing Erasa flirt with Gohan got to her, she didn't know but it just infuriated her for some reason. Something was odd about that boy but she didn't know what. There was just more to him then what seemed. She'd find out, she knew that but it could take some time.

A/N: Well let me know what you think as always.

**Power levels**

Gohan  
10 (suppressed a lot at school)

Videl  
50

Erasa  
2  
Sharpener  
20

Please **REVIEW!**


	61. SelfDefense Class

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

Summary: What if Goku had been more involved in training Gohan at an early age? This story starts at the beginning of dbz.

**Chapter 61**

Gohan yawned as he woke the next morning. After taking Erasa home, the rest of the flight home had been uneventful. He'd made a quick detour to Capsule Corp to get a jet copter capsule to keep in his pocket in case Videl decided to press the issue of how he'd gotten home. Then he'd spent the rest of the afternoon training in the gravity room with Goten. While he didn't get too much of a workout from the secession, Goten was getting stronger by the day. He figured even the intense training he lost would pay off later when Goten became more of a challenge in their spars.

With that in mind, Gohan went down the stairs and handed his mom his permission slip that the school had given him to have her sign so he could be in the self-defense class.

"What's this?" Chichi asked.

"It's a slip saying that I can take a self-defense class. They want all of Orange Star students to be able to defend themselves," Gohan replied.

"I could teach you better than what-ever clown they hired for that," Chichi said.

"I know mom. I already know how to fight but I figured I'd partisipate just to try and fit in a little."

"Then why do they need the slip?"

"Just in case someone gets hurt," Gohan said. "They don't want the school to get sued."

"I can't let you," Chichi said firmly. "You could get hurt."

"Please," Gohan said sarcastically. "No one in that class could hurt me if they tried."

"Good point," Chichi said as she signed the slip. "Have fun dear and try not to hurt anyone in your class."

"Don't worry," Gohan said. "I know how to control the power I use."

-Dbz-

Later that day, Gohan walked out of the locker room. He'd decided to put on a gi for self-defense. It was the most comfortable thing to fight in after all. This particular gi was black with a red undershirt and wristbands. Black boots completed the look as Gohan stood ready to 'learn' how to fight.

"What's with the karate suit," Sharpener said. He was wearing his usual sleeveless shirt and pants, showing off the arms that he seemed to be so proud of.

"Don't give Gohan a hard time," Erasa said. "He's just more prepared than you are that's all."

"Let's just hope there was something in all those books about fighting," Sharpener said.

"I know how to fight just fine," Gohan said in a low voice.

"Really?" Videl said now interested in the conversation for the first time. "And who taught you how to fight, if you don't mind me asking."

Gohan almost didn't answer. He didn't really like talking about his dad in front of others now that Goku wasn't around anymore but he figured the easiest way out of the situation was an honest answer. "My father taught me how to fight," Gohan replied.

"That doesn't mean anything," Sharpener said. "Your father is probably just some hack that thinks he knows martial arts. I have been trained in Hercule's personal dojo, so I'd watch it nerd boy."

"We'll just have to see then," Gohan said.

"Good afternoon," a voice interrupted them before a real fight could break out. Gohan turned in surprise. He knew that voice. He turned and saw pretty much who he'd expected. Except where did the hair come from?

"Krillin," Gohan said to his long time friend and fellow warrior. "What brings you here?"

"I'm teaching your self-defense class apparently," Krillin replied running his hands through the hair he'd grown over the last five years.

"Well we couldn't have a better teacher," Gohan replied. "You're one of the best fighters I know."

"Yeah but I bet he's nothing compared to Hercule," Sharpener said in his high and mighty tone.

Krillin started to come back with a smart remark but remembered the lecture he'd gotten from Eighteen before coming. He wasn't supposed to say anything about the supposed champ until after they showed the world what a fraud he was at the next martial arts tournament. _It's not like they'd believe me anyway._

"Krillin is a great fighter," Gohan said before Krillin could say anything. "He trained with my father under the great Master Roshi."

Videl turned to look at Gohan. "What was your father's name?"

"Son Goku," Gohan replied.

"The former world champion Son Goku?" Erasa asked practically reading Videl's thoughts. The blonde walked over to Gohan and grabbed his arm holding on to it in admiration.

"Yeah," Gohan said putting his hand behind his head with the traditional Son grin.

"Why hasn't your father answered any of the challenges from my dad?" Videl asked her anger rising.

"He's dead," Gohan replied flatly his own anger rising slightly at the gall of her question.

"Oh," Videl said now ashamed of the way she'd acted. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Gohan replied. "There was no way you could have known."

"Listen," Krillin said. "Goku wouldn't want us getting all sad on his account. So let's go ahead and get started."

"Yeah, you're right," Gohan said.

"Okay," Krillin said raising his voice so that the rest of the class could hear. "The fist thing we're going to do today is go through a few basic stances of the Turtle style of martial arts. I know that some of you have had some prior martial arts training but none of you have been trained in the Turtle style since Master Roshi hasn't accepted students in nearly twenty years and those of us that were trained under him only taught his style to a select few."

"When are we going to get to fight each other?" Sharpener asked. "I'm looking forward to beating Gohan's ass."

"I'd be careful," Krillin said turning to the blonde boy. "Gohan has mastered the Turtle style of martial arts and would easily wipe the floor with you. But there won't be any fighting until most of you have had enough training to be able to fight safely"

"I was trained under Hercule himself," Sharpener said.

Krillin suppressed a laugh. "It's best to have more than one teacher in a lifetime. That way you can learn more than one style and be a more rounded warrior. Now, let's get started. First I want you all to go over there and grab a turtle shell by the wall and put it on your back."

"Why?" one of the kids asked.

"The shells are weighted and will help your body build endurance while you wear them while learning the basics."

The rest of the class period went rather smoothly with the students wearing different sizes of turtle shells, depending on how much weight their body could handle, and learning the basics of the Turtle style. Gohan simply went through the moves without even paying much attention due to the simplicity of the exercises.

-Dbz-

"Why didn't you tell us that your dad was a former World Champion?" Videl asked as the four teens exited the school.

"It didn't seem relevant," Gohan answered.

"I'd like to see what you can do," Erasa said. "I bet you're strong."

"I can hold my own," Gohan said.

"Prove it," Sharpener said. With that the blonde boy shot a fist at Gohan's head without warning.

Gohan raised his arm in seconds and deflected the blow to the side with practiced ease. "Don't make me hurt you," Gohan said.

Sharpener just stood there in shock. He'd never seen anyone block his best punch that easily. Not to mention that it was a sucker punch and Gohan wasn't even supposed to see it coming let alone block it. Perhaps he'd under estimated this kid.

"That was great," Erasa said. "You want to walk me home?"

"No thanks," Gohan said. "I'd like to see if Krillin is still around here. I could use a good spar."

"Are you saying that you're good enough to keep up with Krillin?" Videl asked. "If I remember correctly, he was a runner up in a tournament or two. Although my dad says that most of the moves he and your dad used were nothing but tricks."

"They aren't tricks," Gohan said.

"Shooting light from your hands is a trick," Videl said.

"Just because you don't understand how to do something doesn't make it a trick," Gohan said. "Now I've got to go and find Krillin." With that Gohan turned and walked back into the school leaving the others speechless.

_There's no way that kind of stuff could be real,_ Videl thought. _I will find out how they did those tricks._

-Dbz-

Gohan and Krillin landed out in the middle of the desert across from each other. "Let's get started," Gohan said as he quit suppressing his power and let it rise back to what it should be.

Krillin also let his power rise. "Okay but no Super Saiyan."

"Okay I'm pretty sure that I can keep up with you without it."

"We'll see," Krillin said shooting across the landscape at Gohan.

The demi-Saiyan blocked a punch from his friend and brought one of his own around at the former monk.

Krillin barely blocked the punch and flipped back out of the way of a foot that surely would have caught him in the face. "You've sure gotten a lot stronger," he said. "I was almost afraid that Vegeta was right and that you'd quit training as hard. But obviously you've trained at least as hard as Tien, Yamcha, and I have been."

"I'm glad you guys have kept up on your training," Gohan said as he threw his weighted undershirt and wrist bands to the side. "But let's take this up a notch."

"Fine," Krillin said as he tossed his own weights to the side. Almost instantly a red aura surrounded him and he shot at Gohan with lightning speed.

Gohan was ready though and easily blocked, his own red aura swirling slightly around him.

Krillin shot another fist at the demi-Saiyan's face but Gohan easily disappeared from sight and appeared behind him and drove his fist into the monk's back.

Krillin went shooting forward but quickly stopped his momentum and turned. "Nice shot," he said with a grin. "But I'm not finished yet. Kaioken x35." With that Krillin shot at Gohan with surprising speed from the power boost.

Gohan was caught off guard by this and was sent flying back when Krillin's foot connected to his face. The boy went flying into the ground hard and hit with earth shaking force. An instant later Gohan rose to his feet and wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth. "I thought I was the only one that could take the Kaioken that high," he said as he flared his red aura and shot back at Krillin."

Gohan buried his fist into Krillin's stomach doubling the monk over but was struck in the face by Krillin's fist as the monk unexpectedly. The two warriors flew apart and both landed hard on the desert floor.

Krillin was the first to rise. "I didn't think you'd be able to bring the Kaioken this far. I figured you'd spent more time in Super Saiyan since it gains you more of an advantage."

"After the kind of strain I've put my body through," Gohan replied. "This is nothing."

"Well I guess I'll just have to push it then," Krillin said. "Kaioken x40."

"Kaioken x40," Gohan said matching his friend.

_I'm going to have to push it further,_ Krillin thought. "Kaioken x45," Krillin's aura swirled wildly as his power grew but in seconds his aura disappeared as the monk fell to his knees and his power faded.

Gohan walked over and gave a hand to his friend and helped him up. "That was impressive."

"Yeah but I couldn't hold it," Krillin said.

"Yeah but I think you'll be able to with a little bit more practice."

"Yeah you're right," Krillin said. "But I don't think I'll be able to keep up with you and Vegeta."

"Yeah but you're still one of the best warriors around. Come on my mom would love to have you over for dinner," Gohan said as he helped Krillin to his feet.

"Sure let's go," With that the two warriors took off toward Gohan's house.

A/N: Well here's another chapter. Hope you all like it. Let me know what you think.

**Power levels**

Gohan  
10 (suppressed a lot at school with weights on)  
50 (quick burst of power to block Sharpener's punch with ease.)  
450 million (with weights)  
550 million (W/o weights)  
13.75 billion (Kaioken x25)  
19.25 billion (Kaioken x35)  
22 billion (Kaioken x40)

Videl  
50

Erasa  
2  
Sharpener  
20  
Krillin  
50 (suppressed a lot)  
425 million (with weights)  
515 million (W/o weights)  
12.875 billion (Kaioken x25)  
18.025 billion (Kaioken x35)  
20.06 billion (Kaioken x40)  
23.175 billion (Kaioken x45)

Please **REVIEW!**


	62. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

Summary: What if Goku had been more involved in training Gohan at an early age? This story starts at the beginning of dbz.

**Chapter 62**

Videl sat staring at the television set. She was currently watching the tape of the 21st World Tournament. She stared as the two figures on the screen, Jackie Chun and Son Goku, faced off. Their technique was superb especially considering that Goku couldn't have been more than twelve or thirteen at the time.

"Interesting," Videl said to herself as she noticed that both fighters, not just Goku were using the Turtle Style. "Jackie Chun must be the great Master Roshi in disguise." Now that she thought about it the resemblance between the two was uncanny. "That is a good way to test your students and make sure they don't hold back."

Suddenly something caught her attention. She stared at the screen as she saw Son Goku seemingly begin to gather what looked like a blue ball of light in his hands. "Kamehameha," the boy on the screen shouted as he sent the beam of energy at his own master.

"That's got to be a trick," Videl said to herself as she rewound the tape back to seconds before the light had appeared. She put the tape in slow motion and zoomed in on the boy's hands. Out of nowhere the light simply appeared in his hands. There were no wires coming from under his clothes, as his arms were clearly visible. "How can this be?" she asked herself.

Then she noticed the extreme look of concentration on young Goku's face as he tried to conjure up the energy. "I guess maybe it is real. But it does look hard to do."

Videl got up from where she sat and took out that tape and put the one from the 23rd World Tournament in. She stared in awe as she saw the fight between Piccolo and Goku. "That's amazing," she said to herself as the two seemed to effortless throw energy at each other from time to time. Obviously Goku had had a lot more practice with those techniques by this point as he seemed to be able to do them with ease.

"I need to learn how to do that," Videl said to herself. "If it's not a trick, I, one of the strongest people alive, can surely learn how to do it."

A few minutes later she put the tape of the 24th World Tournament into the VCR. The beginning of it was rather dull as she saw her father and several other fighters showing off to the camera. _My dad can be such an idiot sometimes,_ she thought.

Videl was starting to get bored with this tournament. Obviously her father had paid the camera man to pay more attention to him than anyone else. She watched as the fight between Jackie Chun and some little guy went on with the little guy easily wiping the floor with the old master. The little clown was obviously using a different fighting style so he wasn't one of Roshi's own students but from the way the two conversed so casually, it was clear that the knew each other.

Suddenly something caught her attention. "Ladies and gentlemen the next match between former champion Tien and new comer Son Gohan is about to begin. Gohan is the son of the world champion Son Goku. If he's anything like his father was at that age, he'll be a formidable opponent."

_Son Gohan?_ she thought. Gohan had participated in the World Tournament. Sure enough she watched as the boy of about seven or eight faced off against the much taller bald triclops.

Videl watched as she saw the boy easily keeping up with the former Tournament Champion. It even seemed like the boy had a clear advantage and was even toying with the other warrior. By the end of the fight, it was clear; Gohan definitely was the stronger warrior even at his young age. _He must have gong through some intense training to be able to do that at seven or eight years old,_ Videl thought.

The next fight seemed boring compared to the ones before it as she watched her father easily beat a man named Yamo. Then she saw the next fight as some fighter named Twenty almost killed the fighter named Yamcha. Then it got even stranger as the two fighters, Nineteen and Twenty, as well as all of the group that Gohan was with just suddenly decided to leave.

_What are they doing?_ Videl thought. _Were they really afraid that my dad would beat them or was it some personal score to settle?_ Videl continued to watch the fights but they were pretty boring as she'd heard her dad tell stories about them hundreds of times. _I'm going to have to ask Gohan about all of this but he doesn't seem to want to talk about himself hardly at all._

Suddenly an idea struck her. "Wait a minute there's one more tape where stuff like this was seen. She ran to the closet and quickly opened her father's safe where he kept one of the only surviving tapes of the Cell Games under lock and key. She'd never seen the tape but she'd heard her father tell the story enough times that she knew pretty much how it went. She just wanted to know if the 'losers' her dad referred to happened to be Gohan and his friends.

She quickly cracked the safe and took the tape out from among the other valuables. She put the tape into the VCR. The video started pretty much as expected with her father arriving and making an ass of himself, declaring victory without even seeing what Cell could do.

Videl sat on the edge of her seat as a newcomer that she hadn't seen before showed up. The man had flame like black hair and wore a strange kind of armor and just seemed to fly in under his own power. She listened as her dad said something about it all being some kind of trick and then laughed as she heard the new comer threatening the reporter. Obviously he had a meaner disposition than Gohan and his friends did.

Videl continued to watch as a man with green armor landed and seemed to have a short conversation with Cell. Apparently the two knew each other.

Videl abruptly sat on the edge of her seat as she saw several other warriors land outside the ring. She recognized Krillin from the footage of him at the other tournaments. She also recognized a few of the others from other tournaments. The only two that didn't seem to fit were one blonde man and a blonde haired boy that stood next to him. She'd almost swear that they had to be Goku and Gohan but how could they have blonde hair and those striking teal eyes. It just wasn't possible was it?

Suddenly she heard Cell say something but she couldn't quite make out what it was. She quickly rewound the tape and turned up the volume and listened carefully. She could have sworn that she heard the monster call the tall man Goku.

If the blonde man was Goku, then the boy must be Gohan. Videl suddenly sat up as realization struck her. "If Gohan could turn his hair gold and was obviously a brilliant fighter, he must be the gold fighter that she'd seen taking care of criminals around Satan City.

She continued to watch the tape as she saw her father get thrown out of the ring by Cell and then the fight between Goku and Cell begin. The camera couldn't even keep up much with the two warriors so she didn't see much and pretty quickly the video cut out and there wasn't much left of the tape.

Videl sighed in frustration. She wasn't going to find out anything else from this tape. There were only two people that she knew that really knew what had happened that day. One was her father who'd obviously at least survived the battle, though she was starting to doubt that he actually beat Cell the way he claimed. The other was Son Gohan but she already knew that that boy didn't like to share much about himself. She sighed. She'd just have to wait for the right moment to try and get the boy to talk. She was curious but she could see how he might be a little reluctant to share too much about himself.

_I can't just question him out of the blue either,_ she thought. _I want to learn how to do all those things that he and his friends obviously know how to do so I need to get him to open up without hating me too much, since he may be the only one that would be able to teach me. _Videl sighed again. _I'll just have to wait for the right moment._

-Dbz-

"Hey Goten," Gohan shouted at his little brother who, was busy doing some training in the gravity room.

"What is it big brother?" Goten said as he did his five thousandth push-up under 300 times earth's gravity.

"How about we go and give dad a visit," Gohan replied. "I'm sure he'd love to train with you."

"Is mom coming?" Goten asked.

"No, I already took her up there to have some alone time with dad last night. It'll be just us, dad, and King Kai."

"Okay, let's go," Goten said.

"Right," Gohan said as he reached out and grabbed Goten's shoulder before teleporting both of them to King Kai's planet.

-Dbz-

"Hey boys," Goku said between mouthfuls as the two boys appeared right in front of him. The full blooded Saiyan continued to shovel food into his mouth as he motioned the boys to sit and eat something. The two demi-Saiyans didn't need to be asked twice and were soon shoveling food into their mouths as fast as their father.

Several minutes and several dirty dishes later the three were done. They all walked outside to start some training.

"Let's see what you can do, Goten," Goku said playfully lowering his power where it was closer to the level his son was at.

Goten charged at his father and threw a flurry of kicks and punches at his father but the older warrior blocked all the blows with ease. "No fair," Goten said after a second. "You're too much faster than me."

"Sometimes you fight warriors that are much stronger and faster than you," King Kai said interrupting the fight. "Frieza was several times stronger than your dad and your brother when they first fought but they didn't give up and you shouldn't either."

"Yeah as I remember I got the snot kicked out of me in that fight," Gohan said laughing.

"Yeah that was one tough fight," Goku said laughing with his son.

"Alright," Goten said. "I won't give up." The boy quickly took off his weighted clothes and threw them to the side and charged at his dad once again throwing kicks and punches like wild.

Goku still dodged every one of them but didn't return any of his own yet.

"Quit taunting me and fight back," Goten yelled. "If this is supposed to be a real fight then go ahead and beat me up. It's the only way I'll get stronger." They young boy continued to throw kicks and punches at his father but Goku continued to easily dodge.

Goten grunted as he continued to try and hit his dad but to no avail. Abruptly his hair flashed a golden color and his eyes turned a teal color as he almost effortlessly transformed into a Super Saiyan. His fist shot out much faster than Goku was expecting and connected right in his face sending him flying back into King Kai's car hard.

The Kai nearly fainted at seeing the condition of his car as Goku got back up to his feet rubbing his jaw. "What happened?"

"Goten," Gohan said in excitement. "You're a Super Saiyan. It's like it came natural to you."

In the next instant Goten collapsed from exhaustion going back to his normal form. "That really takes it out of you," he said.

"Only at first," Gohan said. "You'll get used to it pretty quickly."

"Now will you teach me how to fly too?" Goten whined. "I'm ready."

"Yeah I think you are but I don't know if mom would agree. She doesn't want you going too far from the house and you seem to run off enough without being able to fly."

"I promise I'll be good," Goten replied. "Mom doesn't even have to know."

Oh okay, but let's hold that off for a few more days. I think we've done enough training for today," Gohan said. "I'll show you how to do it Saturday."

"Okay," Goten said.

"I think its best we call it a day," Gohan said. "He's pretty tired. I'll come back for a spar some other time."

"Okay son," Goku said. "I'll be here."

With that said, Gohan raised two fingers to his forehead and teleported him and his brother back home.

Goku turned and started floating in the air high above King Kai's planet.

"What are you doing?" King Kai asked.

"I've got to try something," he answered.

"What?"

"Well, lately I've felt this power deep down. I'm going to try and bring it out."

"Oh okay."

Goku quickly transformed to Super Saiyan and then to Super Saiyan 2. He continued to push his power higher way beyond it's max as he tried to bring out this power that he'd felt. Suddenly his hair began to grow longer down to his knees and his eyebrows completely disappeared. Most noticeable to King Kai though was the skyrocketing of his power. "There," Goku said relaxing a bit and holding the form fairly easily. "That wasn't so bad."

"That's because your dead and your body can handle a lot more stress," King Kai said. "If you were in the living world that form would drain you very quickly."

"Yeah I think you're right," Goku said. "That's probably why Gohan hasn't been able to reach it yet."

"He reached it two years ago while he was in space," King Kai said. "He just couldn't hold it for more than about three seconds. He hasn't tried transforming since but he's been working on making his body tougher."

"That'll take time," Goku said.

"Yeah but I think the boy will get it done," King Kai replied.

"If he puts his mind to it," Goku agreed.

**Power levels**

Videl  
50

Gohan  
450 million (with weights)  
550 million  
Goku  
475 million (with weights)  
575 million (w/o weights)  
10 million (suppressed while fighting Goten)  
28.75 billion (Super Saiyan)  
71.875 billion (Super Saiyan 2)  
359.375 billion (Super Saiyan 3)

Goten  
4 million (with weights)  
4.8 million (w/o weights)  
240 million (Super Saiyan)

Please **REVIEW!**


	63. Train me

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

Summary: What if Goku had been more involved in training Gohan at an early age? This story starts at the beginning of dbz.

**Chapter 63**

Gohan groaned as his alarm buzzed. He really didn't feel like picking himself out of bed just to make it to school on time. The rest of the week had been fairly uneventful. School had been about as boring as ever. Even the martial arts class that Krillin had been teaching had been boring to him since he'd learned the moves the class was learning when he was two.

"Hey Gohan," his little brother said jumping on the older Saiyan.

"What is it squirt?" Gohan groaned as he sat the rest of the way up.

"Do you have time to train me before you go to school?"

Gohan looked at the clock. _Seven fifty already. I must have hit the snooze a few times already._ "Sorry kiddo, I've barely got time to get some breakfast before I need to go.

In seconds, Gohan was dressed and down stairs inhaling the food that his mom had on the table.

"You're going to be late," Chichi said as Gohan finally finished.

"No, I'll get there," Gohan said. "I've got almost three minutes."

"You must be fast to make it there that fast," Goten said.

"Well, got to go squirt," Gohan said. "I'll see you after school."

Gohan walked outside. He knew he could use Instant Transmission to get to school in seconds but he really felt like flying today. _I should still be able to make it on time._ With a burst of gold, Gohan went strait to the second level of Super Saiyan and shot into the air in a golden blur.

About thirty seconds later Gohan was entering Satan city when something caught his eye. Down in the street below were several armed men holding up one of the local banks again. _What is it with these crooks and robbing banks,_ Gohan thought.

The young demi-Saiyan quickly materialized a new combat suit onto himself and swooped down. He landed silently in front of one of the criminals.

"Hey what are you doing?" the criminal said in surprise.

"Stopping you," Gohan replied in a cold voice as he shot his hand out and grabbed the gun from the crooks hand and crushed it. "You should know better than to play with these, you could hurt someone."

"You're going to get hurt buddy," another criminal said coming up behind Gohan with his gun.

Gohan instantly fazed out of sight and appeared behind the man and chopped him in the neck knocking him out almost instantly.

The remaining criminals just stood there in shock before throwing their weapons down to the ground. "We give up," the criminals said.

"That was amazing," a man shouted from the crowd that had gathered.

"Yes, it was," Videl said stepping forward. "Just who are you and how do you do all that?" _He looks different this time,_ she thought. _His hair looks to be a little longer and he's bulked up a bit. How can someone change their appearance so much that fast? He does kinda look like Gohan but I better not say anything about that just yet._

"Do what?" Gohan asked.

"Disappear like that," she asked.

"I didn't disappear," Gohan stated honestly. "I must have just been moving too fast for you to see."

"That's impossible, it's got to be some kind of trick."

"It's no trick," Gohan said.

"What's your name anyway?" she asked wanting to see if he'd be honest about what she already knew.

"That's not for you to know," Gohan said as he floated into the air. With that the boy raised his fingers to his forehead in a salute and then concentrated and disappeared into thin air.

-Dbz-

Most of the rest of the day had been uneventful. Gohan had been a few minutes late for class due to the robbery and Videl seemed a little suspicious when Sharpener told her that but other than that the day went fairly normally.

Gohan now stretched getting ready for gym class with Krillin. He wished that he could convince the monk just to let him out early so he didn't have to practice the basics like this and could just get home and train an extra hour but the school wouldn't allow it.

"Good afternoon class," Krillin said. "I am proud of how most of you are progressing. I think we'll be ready to test what you've learned by the end of the year. We'll do this by having a little tournament. Each one of you will compete and the first and second place winners will be granted three months of special training from the great Master Roshi himself. He may even teach you one of his special techniques if he thinks you are worthy and capable of learning it. Now for the remainder of the year, we'll be splitting into two groups to further train. The first group will be led by myself and I will instruct those of you that are still struggling with the basics. The other group will be led by one of the best warriors I know and a very gifted martial artist…"

"Thanks teach," Sharpener said. "But you don't really need to praise me like that."

"I wasn't referring to you," Krillin said. "As I was saying. Gohan will instruct the more promising students in some of the more difficult forms of the Turtle style."

_Thanks a lot,_ Gohan thought. _That's just what I need._

"You're going down," Sharpener said. "I can beat you any day of the week. I should be the one helping the students not you."

"There's only one problem with that," Gohan said flatly. "You don't know the more advanced moves of the Turtle style."

"I can wipe the floor with you."

"Prove it," Gohan said now getting tired of listening to the jock. "If you can beat me in a little match then I'll let you instruct. The rules are the same as a tournament. You lose by knockout, by being pushed off the mat, or by giving up."

"Let's go," Sharpener said.

Gohan and Sharpener faced off with each other on the gym mat. "I'll let you have the first attack," Gohan said.

"Fine," Sharpener said charging at Gohan and throwing a punch right at his face.

Gohan easily leaned to the left and let the punch pass harmlessly to the side and brought his knee up as gently as possible into Sharpener's stomach. The boy doubled over in pain as Gohan brought a hand down into the back of Sharpener's neck rendering him unconscious.

"Wow that was great," Erasa yelled running up to Gohan and grabbing onto his arm and kissing him on the cheek. "Will you go out with me?"

Gohan blushed a deep red as the blonde held onto his arm. He knew he wasn't good with relationships. The disaster that he'd made out of his fling with Lime proved that. But he also knew that he couldn't remain single forever and he needed to start having a social life. "Sure," he said.

-Dbz-

"Hey Gohan wait up," Videl shouted as Gohan walked out of the school after gym. He hadn't bothered to change clothes since he fully intended to go and train anyway.

Gohan stopped in his tracks. "What is it Videl?"

"Well," Videl started. This was hard for her to do. She hated asking for help but she swallowed her pride and continued. "I was wondering if you could maybe give me some private instruction on some of the harder forms of the Turtle Style. I mean even advanced group that Krillin put you in charge of are way beneath our level."

"I've got better things to do," Gohan replied flatly.

"Like what?" Videl said with jealousy in her voice. "Going to the movies with Erasa?"

"No," Gohan said. "I need to spend some time training on my own."

"I could give you a good sparing partner while I learn."

"Sorry not interested."

"Come on," Videl pleaded. "It'll help you be strong enough to win that little contest that Krillin talked about. We could both learn from the great Master Roshi."

"Still not interested," Gohan said. "I've already learned all of Master Roshi's techniques from my dad."

"But you could meet the master himself and maybe learn a few things."

"I've already met him. He's a family friend. So this contest doesn't mean anything to me. I'm probably going to tell Krillin that I'll stand out of it anyway since we both know that I know the Turtle Style since I'm teaching it."

"Please Gohan," Videl said swallowing even more of her pride. "I really want to get as strong as possible and I think I could learn a lot from you. I saw the tapes of the 24th World Tournament. You're a much better fighter than you let on even in wiping the floor with Sharpener."

Gohan had never thought that his fight with Tien would have been on tape from the tournament but he should have known it would have been. "What's your point?"

"There's more to you than what seems," Videl continued. "After watching the fight between your father and Jackie Chun I realized that those moves that you and some of your friends use couldn't be tricks. I want to learn how to do those things too. And don't worry I won't tell anyone that you're the gold fighter."

"What?" Gohan said in surprise.

"I didn't just watch the tournament tapes. I also watched what survived of the footage of the Cell Games. You were there with golden hair with your father. You two were the only ones that seemed to change their appearance at all. Standing next to all your friends it wasn't hard to put two and two together."

"Do you think that you can blackmail me?"

"No, I wouldn't try," Videl replied. _Cause it probably wouldn't work_. "I'm just saying that I'd really like to find out what happened that day and learn how to fight like you guys do."

"That day is hard for me to talk about," Gohan replied. "There are some bad memories there and I'm not ready to share any details."

"Okay fair enough but will you train me?"

"Okay," Gohan said reluctantly. If you show up tomorrow at my house I'll give you some instruction."

"You'll teach me how to fly too right," Videl said.

"Sure why not," Gohan said now in a foul mood.

-Dbz-

Gohan groaned as he flew off. How he'd gotten conned into training Videl he still didn't understand. He hadn't thought that he'd raised enough suspicion to send her looking at old Tournament tapes and Cell Games footage. Now he'd wished that he'd tried to hide his identity at the Cell Games but at the time they had more important things to worry about, like stopping Cell. _I really feel like hitting something,_ he thought as he continued flying. _Maybe I should go spar with Vegeta._ The thought of beating the crap out of the Saiyan Prince made him smile to himself.

-Dbz-

Gohan landed at Capsule Corp and walked toward the gravity room that Vegeta still kept out back. A minute later he opened the door, sending the gravity back to normal and pissing off the prince that was training inside.

"What's the idea woman?" Vegeta groaned.

"I'm not your woman," Gohan replied flatly.

"What do you want brat?" Vegeta replied harshly.

"Just a good spar," Gohan replied. "I need a good workout."

"With the power I've gained over the last two years I doubt you can keep up," Vegeta laughed.

"Try me," Gohan said in a cold voice.

"Very well," Vegeta said as he charged at Gohan and threw a punch at the boy's head.

Gohan reacted almost instantly and jumped to the side out of the way of Vegeta's punch but the Saiyan Prince quickly followed his punch up with a kick right to the spot he knew Gohan's stomach would be.

Vegeta's foot connected with Gohan's stomach doubling the boy over in pain and sending a drop of blood shooting from his mouth.

Gohan backed up in surprise and wiped some of the blood from his mouth. "I'm impressed, Vegeta. You must have been pushing yourself harder than I thought to be this strong.

"Let's skip the warm-up," Vegeta said as he ascended to Super Saiyan and then right to Super Saiyan 2 and turned the gravity back up to 1500 times earth's gravity. "I'll show you what true power is."

"Okay but I've seen more power than that," Gohan said as he instantly transformed to Super Saiyan 2 just in time to dodge out of the way of the fist that Vegeta already had headed his way.

Vegeta continued to press his attack but Gohan quickly got tired of being on the defensive. He'd come to give Vegeta a beating after all to make himself feel better about being found out by Videl after all. The demi-Saiyan quickly disappeared and appeared behind the Saiyan Prince and brought a fist down into the back of Vegeta's head sending him flying toward the heavily reinforced wall.

Vegeta stopped himself before he hit and charged back at Gohan and threw a punch at they young demi-Saiyan. The two warriors continued to exchange blows in the high gravity both getting their fair share of hits in as well as taking their fair share of damage from the attacks.

Vegeta lurched forward trying to land a meaningful blow on the boy but Gohan used the ever so slight advantage in speed to get out of the way of the blow and drive his knee up into Vegeta's face sending the prince stumbling back with blood coming from his face.

Vegeta got up and wiped his face off and scowled at the boy. How could Kakarot's spawn still be stronger than him? He'd been pushing himself harder than ever for the last five years in order to make sure not to get left behind but somehow the clown's kid had still managed to stay slightly ahead of him.

Vegeta was brought out of his thought's as Gohan's fist slammed into his face with earth shattering force. The blow sent the prince flying to the ground his hair returning to it's normal black as he dropped out of the Super Saiyan transformation and began to feel the effects of the high gravity even more.

"Thanks for the spar, Vegeta," Gohan said as he too dropped back to normal and walked over and turned off the gravity. "I needed that."

"I'm not through yet," Vegeta said getting back to his feet.

"Don't make me hurt you further," Gohan replied. He felt much better after pounding on Vegeta for a while. Sure he had some minor cuts and bruises from the fight but nothing serious. He wouldn't even bother taking a sensu for anything this minor. His wounds would be mostly gone by morning anyway.

"Don't turn your back to me," Vegeta screamed as he charged at Gohan his hair flashing gold as he went into his Super Saiyan form.

Gohan instantly went to Super Saiyan 2 and teleported behind the prince and drove his elbow into Vegeta's back sending him to the ground hard. "I told you this fight was over," he said as he raised two fingers to his forehead and teleported home.

A/N: Let me know what you think.

**Power levels**

Gohan  
550 million  
68.75 billion (Super Saiyan 2)

Goten  
4.8 million

Videl  
50

Erasa  
2  
Sharpener  
20  
Krillin  
50 (suppressed a lot)

Vegeta  
540 million  
67.5 billion (Super Saiyan 2)  
27 billion (Super Saiyan last attack)

Please **REVIEW!**


	64. Birdie

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

Summary: What if Goku had been more involved in training Gohan at an early age? This story starts at the beginning of dbz.

**Chapter 64**

Gohan stretched beside his brother. It was finally Saturday and he was going to teach Goten how to fly as promised.

Seemingly out of nowhere a jet copter appeared. "I almost forgot," Gohan said. "You're going to have a fellow student today."

"Really," Goten said excited. "Is he strong?"

"She's not all that strong so try to take it easy okay."

"Okay."

Videl landed in her copter and got out. She was wearing her normal short shorts and plain whit t-shirt. Gohan stared for a second at those legs coming out of those shorts before finally looking up. "Hey Videl," he said.

"Hey Gohan," she replied. "I'm ready to learn how to fly," she said.

"Look," Gohan said. "If I'm going to train you we're going to do things my way. There are a lot of other things you need to learn before you learn to fly."

"But you're going to teach me to fly today right," Goten chirped in.

"Sure squirt," Gohan said. "I think you're ready."

"What?" Videl said. "Your five-year-old brother is ready but I'm not?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying," Gohan said.

"I am just as capable as a five-year-old," Videl practically screamed.

"Goten's had training under me for about two years now. He's more advanced than a lot of people a lot older than him. Don't tell me how to instruct people."

"I want to learn how to fly."

"Okay then," Gohan said. "Show me how you bring out your energy."

"What?"

"That's what I thought," Gohan said. "Goten will you demonstrate?"

Goten concentrated for a minute before sending a small ki blast into a rock formation. "Like that."

Videl's eyes bugged out at seeing the five-year-old boy do that with such ease.

"Okay Goten," Gohan said. "Now all you have to do is push that energy out through your feet at a slow and steady rate and it'll keep you afloat."

"Okay Gohan," Goten said as he went off to try.

"Okay," Gohan said turning back to Videl. "Now you know how to meditate right."

"Yeah," Videl said. "It is very soothing."

"Right," Gohan replied. "I need you to start to meditate." Videl got down in a cross legged position and began to calmly meditate. "Okay now you need to find your center. That's where your power lies. All you have to do is slowly bring it out. You can't just force it. All you have to do is let it flow." Gohan slowly gathered a small orb of ki in his hand showing her slowly.

Videl nodded and then started to concentrate.

"Like this Gohan?" Goten said as he was hopping back and forth.

"No, Goten," Gohan said. "That's hopping not flying. You have to use your ki to keep you in the air."

"Oh," Goten said. He concentrated for a minute. "Like this?" he asked as he floated into the air.

"Yeah," Gohan said. "You've got it."

"I'm a birdie," Goten said as he flew around in a wobbly circle.

"Now all you need is a little bit of practice. Just don't go too high."

"Okay," Goten said as he flew off.

Gohan sat down to meditate a little himself as he waited for Videl to find her energy. Surely it wouldn't take her too long.

-Dbz-

Gohan's eyes shot open as he felt Videl's ki spike. "That's it you're close I can feel it," he said as he floated to the ground out of his meditation.

Videl scrunched her face in concentration as a small amount of energy began to slowly gather in her hands.

"That's it just bring it out," Gohan said.

The ball of energy flickered a little bit then became steady. As soon as it was there it was gone as Videl fell forward in exhaustion.

"That was great," Gohan said.

"So I'll be able to fly now?"

"Face it Videl," Gohan said. "No one learns to fly on their first day."

"Birdie," Goten chirped as he flew past doing circles in the air.

"Is that a fact," Videl said annoyed.

"I've been training Goten for nearly two years," Gohan replied. "He's gained enough control over his energy that it was merely a matter of getting around to telling him how to do it."

"So now let's continue," Videl said.

"Not so fast," Gohan replied. "I don't think that you're ready."

"What?"

"I want you to practice bringing out your energy all of next week. Then come back here next Saturday and if you can hold onto your energy for five minutes strait then you'll be ready."

"But I'm ready now."

"I told you when we started that we were doing this my way. If you want me to teach you then you'll do as I say. You're lucky I was nice enough to teach you flying first. There are a lot of things you need to know before that."

"Fine," Videl said slightly upset as she went to get into her jet copter and took off.

"Now that she's gone can we train for real," Goten chirped in.

"Sure," Gohan said. "The gravity room is all yours. I'm going to go have a quick spar with dad. I need a really good workout too."

"Okay, how high do you think I should go?"

"Try it at 500 times Earth's gravity and try to stay a Super Saiyan through the whole workout."

"Okay."

"See ya later," Gohan said as he teleported away."

-Dbz-

"Hey Gohan," Goku said as his son appeared on King Kai's planet.

"Hey dad," Gohan replied. "Want a spar?"

"Sure," Goku said taking off his weighted shirt and wristbands. "Ready when you are.

"Let's go then," Gohan said as he took off his own weights.

In an instant Goku disappeared from sight and appeared behind his son with a kick headed right at the boy's feet trying to trip him up.

Gohan fazed out of sight himself instantly going Super Saiyan and appeared behind his dad ready to deliver a devastating blow.

Goku's aura flared golden as he too transformed to a Super Saiyan just in time to block the foot that was headed toward his head.

Gohan's foot hit hard on Goku's forearm but went no further as the two Saiyans were locked in a stalemate.

"I'm proud of you son," Goku said. "You've gotten much stronger."

"Thanks," Gohan said. "But I really should be even stronger but I haven't had as much time to train as I should have."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Goku said. "You're easily five times stronger than you were five years ago. I didn't expect you to be but about twice as strong. You're really making me proud."

Gohan didn't bother to answer and instead teleported out of sight and appeared behind his father and sent a small, at least by their standards, ki blast at Goku's back.

Goku turned and easily swatted the blast to the side. The blast went flying toward the planet and right at King Kai who barley jumped out of the way.

"Watch it," King Kai yelled. "You could have killed me."

"Sorry," Goku said putting his hand behind his head.

"Saiyans," King Kai said in disgust. "They think since a blast is harmless to them that it can't hurt anyone."

The two Saiyans weren't paying any attention as they began to trade blows at lightning fast speed.

King Kai looked up just in time to see a golden blur heading toward the ground at terminal velocity.

Gohan crashed into the ground hard making a crater in the small planet but quickly got to his feet and wiped the trickle of blood from his mouth and grinned. No one could give him a challenge like his dad. Somehow the dead Saiyan hadn't just caught up with him but had passed him once again. But Gohan wasn't worried. The advantage that his dad had was a small one and he knew he could still win this spar. With that in mind the young man effortlessly ascended to Super Saiyan 2 and charged back into the brawl.

Goku's eyes went wide as Gohan was in front of him before he even had time to think. The boy's fist came flying at his father with unexpected speed. Goku barely teleported out of the way in time but Gohan simply turned and drove his fist into his father's stomach as Goku reappeared.

Goku spat some blood as he felt an enormous pain in his stomach. Gohan's elbow easily found his father's head and sent Goku flying toward the ground. The young man sent several ki blasts at the other warrior as he fell.

Goku quickly ascended to Super Saiyan 2 and stopped his momentum. He turned just in time to see several ki blasts headed toward him. Thinking quickly he teleported out of the way but unfortunately Gohan was already waiting for him to do that and had a fist heading for his face as he appeared.

Goku rolled with the blow minimizing the damage and started to return a few blows of his own. Soon the two Saiyans were fighting faster and faster.

_Those two are amazing,_ King Kai said as he watched the fight. _In the next Other World Tournament there won't be a fighter that will be able to touch Goku let alone Gohan when he finally dies and is a participant. _King Kai smiled as dreams of even more gloating filled his head.

Several hours later the two Saiyans landed outside King Kai's house. Both had a few scratches and their clothes were torn to shreds but neither was injured badly. The fight had gone on and on but there was no clear winner. "I think King Kai has dinner ready," Goku said.

"Great I'm starving," Gohan replied.

"Me too," Goku said.

-Dbz-

Gohan awoke and shut his alarm off. It was now Monday morning and he had to get to school. He'd spent most of the day Sunday training Goten and he could tell the boy was making real progress. He was getting stronger by the day and he could now fly as good as if he'd been doing it for years. Chichi hadn't been very happy to learn that her youngest boy could now fly. She'd said something about it being hard enough to keep track of him but now it'd be impossible.

Gohan quickly sat down at the table and started shoveling food into his mouth in typical Saiyan fashion.

"Hey mom," Goten said. "Can I go over to Capsule Corp and play with Trunks.

"I don't know if you want to do that," Gohan interrupted. "Vegeta's been in a foul mood ever since our last spar. He might take it out on you."

"What I meant," Goten quickly said. "Is can Trunks come over here so we can play."

"Sure honey," Chichi said. "Just don't turn the gravity up too high when you play. I don't have a rejuvenation tank like Bulma."

"Don't worry mom," Gohan said tossing her a small bag. "There are a couple of sensu beans left in here if they get too hurt."

"Okay," Chichi said catching the bag. "Have fun at school."

"Oh you know I will," Gohan said sarcastically as he headed out the door.

A/N: Sorry this chapter would have been out sooner today but I didn't get out of bed until just now. Anyway review and let me know what you think.

**Power levels**

Gohan  
450 million (with weights)  
550 million (w/o weights)  
27.5 billion (Super Saiyan)  
68.75 billion (Super Saiyan 2)

Videl  
50

Goten  
4 million (with weights)

Goku  
475 million (with weights)  
575 million (w/o weights)  
28.75 billion (Super Saiyan)  
71.875 billion (Super Saiyan 2)

Please **REVIEW!**


	65. First Date

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

Summary: What if Goku had been more involved in training Gohan at an early age? This story starts at the beginning of dbz.

**Chapter 65**

Gohan sighed as he sat through yet another boring lecture from his teachers. Why did his mom feel he needed to be here? He already knew all the material. It was all just a waste of time when he could be training. The young demi-Saiyan's eyes slipped shut as he decided to at least try and meditate a little.

"Mr. Son," the teacher's voice boomed pulling Gohan out of his meditation a few minutes later.. "It would do you well to stay awake."

"I'm awake," Gohan replied snapping his eyes open.

"Then what was did I just say?"

"Mr. Son, it would do you well to stay awake."

The teacher's face turned red as he heard the smart remark. "That's it out in the hall. You can listen to the rest of the lecture out there."

Gohan got up and headed out to the hall.

"Maybe holding these buckets of water out there for the rest of the hour will teach you. After the ache you'll have in your arms you'll be glad to pay attention."

Gohan simply took the buckets without a word and walked out into the hall. It's not like he'd even notice the weight of two buckets considering the undershirt he was wearing weighed about four tons. The young demi-Saiyan crossed his legs as he got into the lotus position and held himself up with his ki. Now he could meditate in peace at least for a little while.

-Dbz-

"Hey Gohan," Erasa yelled as the young demi-Saiyan walked down the hall after returning the buckets and getting out of class. "Wait up."

Gohan turned to see his new girlfriend heading his way. "Hey Erasa," he said. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," she said as they walked down the hall together. "What are you doing Friday night," she said almost out of the blue.

"Probably just training," Gohan said honestly.

"Do you want to go see a movie?" the girl asked.

"Sure that'd be fun," Gohan said hoping like hell that she wouldn't want to see a chick flick.

"Great," Erasa said giving Gohan a kiss on the cheek. "You can pick me up at seven. But I need to go change for self defense class," she said as she ran off."

"Later," Gohan said to the retreating figure as he walked to the locker room.

-Dbz-

Gohan entered the gym and walked up to the group of advanced students that he was to whip into shape. "Good afternoon," he said. "Today we're going to try something different. As you know, the last couple of weeks you've been learning the basic moves of the turtle style and how to use them to defend yourselves. Now we're going to make sure your bodies are in well enough physical shape to fight properly."

"How are we going to do that?" Sharpener asked.

"Well to start," Gohan replied, "you can all remove the turtle shells."

"Good that thing is heavy," one of the students said.

"There are weighted undershirts for all of you on the table over there," Gohan continued. "They will provide the same effect as the turtle shells without limiting your range of motion as much. They will seem unbearable at first but your bodies will quickly get used to them. For better adjustment I suggest wearing them even outside of this class. They each have a name tag on them and are weighted appropriately for what your body can handle."

In the next few minutes all of Gohan's group went and picked up their undershirts and put them on and came back walking a bit slower, struggling under the weight.

"Now," Gohan said, "we'll start with a quick run around the school grounds."

"How are we supposed to run in all this weight," one of the students asked.

"You'll just have to push yourself," Gohan said.

"That's easy for you to say," Sharpener said. "You didn't pick up any weights."

"That's because I already have them on," Gohan replied simply.

"What good does running do anyway," the blonde boy replied. "We're here to fight not run."

"Speed is a deciding factor in many battles. Also running with weights on will build on your endurance and add to your over all strength," Gohan said explaining the concept to them.

-Dbz-

Videl stopped panting after the fifth lap that Gohan had taken them around the building. It wasn't that she was in bad shape but it seemed like her weights had to weigh at least fifty pounds and it was taking its toll. In fact the only one that didn't seem to be tired at all was Gohan. He wasn't even breathing hard at all.

_How could that be,_ she thought. _ We've run nearly a mile with weights on and he's not even breaking a sweat at all. It's almost inhuman._ Videl quickly shook that idea out of her head. That was ridiculous after all. Gohan may be a lot more than he seemed but saying he wasn't human would be a stretch.

-Dbz-

The rest of the week passed fairly uneventful. Gohan continued to bored out of his mind in his classes and in self-defense he continued to push his group beyond what they believed were their limits. Given enough years of training some of them might actually become decent fighters.

Gohan took a deep breath as he now walked arm and arm with Erasa toward the movie theater. While he could face the most dangerous villain with a completely clear head, somehow this dating was messing with his mind.

"Let's see that one," Erasa said pointing to the sign that advertised the movies. "It's a movie they made about the Cell Games. It's rumored that there is some never-before-seen footage that was captured by satellites."

Gohan's stomach started churning just thinking about that horrible day. He definitely didn't want to ever relive that. He'd seen it enough first hand. No movie could ever do justice to what happened that day, especially not one that would obviously paint Hercule Satan as the hero of the world once again.

But on the other hand, his date really wanted to see that particular movie so he'd go along with it. After all he was strong he could handle it. "Okay," he said. "We can see that if that's what you want to see."

_I'd rather watch a romance,_ Erasa thought, _but this should be action packed enough to let you enjoy it too._

A few minutes later the two sat in the theater together as the movie started. Erasa grabbed Gohan's arm and snuggled close as the young demi-Saiyan prepared himself for the painful memories that were sure to follow.

The first part of the tape was fairly uneventful. It showed Hercule's arrival, the arrival of the Z-fighters, Hercule's hilarious defeat, and the beginning of the fight with Goku. That was when the real footage must have run out because that was when what was shown began to drift from what really happened.

Gohan watched as he saw Cell on the screen easily defeat the man that was portraying his father. _Well that wasn't too much of a stretch, _Gohan thought. _Cell really did beat dad that day._

Then he saw a young boy with blonde hair step forward to face the monster. The fight was pretty short and uneventful ending with the monster easily defeating the boy. Gohan cringed as he saw how poor of a fighter the film was saying he was. That isn't how it went. He'd been wiping the floor with Cell until the monster sprouted the Cell Juniors.

The movie had finally caught up to that part. It showed Cell making some clones of himself and having them beat on all the Z-warriors as Cell stood there laughing.

Gohan continued to watch in horror as he suddenly saw Cell raise his hand and shoot a beam through his father's chest. The sadness turned to anger as he continued to watch how much the world thought that they were all defeated so easily while that weakling Hercule was paraded around as a savior.

"That's enough of your tricks," Hercule said on the screen. "I'm going to finish you. It showed Hercule go around and defeat all the Cell Juniors with one easy karate chop and then face Cell. The savior of the world began the throw kicks and punches faster then the monster could block and finally finished with a hard punch to the face that sent Cell flying back where he exploded making a huge crater.

Gohan felt himself clutching the chair and bending it in his rage over this atrocity.

"What's wrong?" Erasa asked.

"Nothing just some bad memories," he replied.

"About what?" she asked. "You can tell me."

"About the Cell Games," Gohan said.

"What about the Cell Games?"

"Erasa," Gohan started. "You know how my dad was once the World Champion. Well, being so strong, there's an obligation to fight evil like Cell."

"What are you trying to say?"

"My dad was that blonde man that got hit through the heart by Cell," Gohan said.

"Oh I had no idea. This film must have been awful for you. I'm sorry. But at least Hercule avenged your father by beating Cell."

"All that man did was disgrace my father's memory," Gohan said in a low growl.

"What do you mean?"

"The events of the Cell Games didn't go like that fool says," Gohan started.

"He was there," Erasa said. "He'd know what happened." Suddenly realization dawned on her. "Wait a second. You were there too weren't you? You were the little boy that fought Cell. It must have been horrible facing that monster."

Gohan smiled a little at her reaction. "Actually that part of the day was actually fun."

"What?"

"Let me start from the beginning of that day. "Pretty much everything up to me fighting Cell happened like in the movie. My father had just fought Cell but realized that he wasn't strong enough to beat the monster. So he forfeited the match."

"But, why?" Erasa asked. "Didn't he know what was at stake?"

"Yes he did. He knew going in that there was no way he could beat Cell. But from the training we did right before the Cell Games, he knew that I was already stronger than him. So we agreed to have him fight Cell first so I could pick up on some of his techniques and fighting style and have a better chance of beating him."

"But he was too strong wasn't he?"

"No," Gohan said. "I started to fight Cell and had a clear advantage. I was clearly going to win. That monster never even stood a chance. That's when he spawned the Cell Juniors. With those kind of odds I didn't stand a chance especially since Cell was still attacking me as well."

"How'd you survive then?"

"That's when my friends all jumped in. None of them were strong enough to fight Cell but by all working together and some working alone they were able to keep the Cell Juniors off of me so I could concentrate on Cell. By that time I knew that I needed to finish the monster quickly so I quit playing around with him and began attacking in earnest."

"You were toying with Cell with the whole world at stake?"

"I was holding back a little and slowly wearing him down. But after the Cell Junior incident, I realized that Cell needed to be stopped immediately. I had him almost defeated when he decided to self-destruct taking the whole earth with him. I wasn't about to let that happen. I went forward and grabbed him and teleported us both to deep space leaving him to explode with nothing else around him."

"So that was how it ended?"

"Unfortunately not," Gohan said. "We all thought it was over and everyone was worried about me being dead with Cell until I just appeared back with them. They were so relieved that I was alive that none of us even sensed Cell coming back. With his regenerative abilities he'd survived his explosion and was more powerful than ever. His power dwarfed everyone's now and it seemed hopeless. That's when that bastard killed my father. He sent a beam of energy through his heart killing him instantly. That's when I lost it and my power rose with my anger. I attacked Cell in fury and killed the monster, avenging my father's death."

"Oh my god," Erasa said. "It must have been horrible for you when Hercule took the credit."

"That didn't really bother me," Gohan said. "I didn't really want to be famous. I just wanted to make sure the world was safe. But when that idiot makes a mockery of my father's death like that it sickens me."

"It's okay," Erasa said clutching his arm tighter. "I know I could never understand since I've never been in a situation that was even remotely similar but you can always come to me if you need to talk. I'll at least listen." With that she kissed him on the cheek. "Come on let's go do something fun to take your mind off all those bad memories."

A/N: Well here's the next chapter. Let me know what you think.

**Power levels**

Gohan  
10 suppressed

Videl  
50

Erasa  
2.5

Sharpener  
20

Please **REVIEW!**


	66. More Training

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

Summary: What if Goku had been more involved in training Gohan at an early age? This story starts at the beginning of dbz.

**Chapter 66**

Gohan awoke early the next morning. He jumped right out of bed wide awake almost instantly. Amazingly enough, it felt really good to have talked to someone about the Cell Games. And even better, today was Saturday and that meant that he had all day long to train instead of going to school. The young demi-Saiyan quickly got dressed and raced down the stairs and to the kitchen table where his mom was already putting food on the table.

"Breakfast will be ready in just a minute if you want to wait before you go out and train," Chichi said as continued to cook.

"That'd be great mom," Gohan said.

"Yeah, I'm starving," Goten said coming down the stairs.

"Hey Goten," Gohan said. "How about a spar this morning?"

"Sure," Goten said. "I won't hold back at all."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Gohan said. "I want a good workout out of this too."

"I'd be careful," Goten said. "I've been training hard all week in the gravity room while you were at school. I might be more of a challenge now."

"We'll see squirt," Gohan replied.

The Saiyan argument was interrupted as Chichi put the last of the food on the table. In seconds the two demi-Saiyans were too busy stuffing their faces to talk at all.

-Dbz-

Gohan stood opposite of his brother as the two took their fighting stances. "Okay show me what you've got," Gohan said.

"Ok," Goten said. "I'm not going to hold back."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Gohan replied.

"Alright," Goten said as he threw his weighted undershirt to the side. He clenched his fists at his side and began to power up. "Almost instantly his hair flew as his aura flared around him. A split second later the aura turned golden as the boy's power continued to rise. After a few moments Goten's hair flashed golden and his eyes turned teal as he completed the transformation to Super Saiyan.

"Not bad," Gohan said. "Now show me what you've got?"

"Don't you think you should go Super Saiyan?" Goten asked.

"Don't take this wrong squirt," Gohan replied but you're not that strong yet."

"Fine," Goten said as he charged at his older brother, throwing a hard punch right to the face.

Gohan raised his arm and easily swatted the attack to the side and brought his knee up into the young Goten's face sending the boy flying up into the air. Gohan instantly fazed out of sight and appeared behind the younger Saiyan and brought both fists down on his brother's head sending him flying into the ground where he landed making a new impact crater.

In an instant the boy's aura flared more as he charged back out of the crater and back at his older brother. The young Super Saiyan threw kicks and punches like crazy but Gohan managed to stay ahead of every one of them.

Gohan continued to block the blows that his brother was sending at him. The little guy was getting stronger that was for sure. He was easily as strong as he'd been when the androids arrived. But he needed to learn that he wasn't invincible. Gohan knew it was a typical idea to get in one's head after making the transformation to Super Saiyan. That much of an increase in strength tended to go to someone's head. It had happened to him, it had happened to Vegeta.

Gohan fazed out of sight and brought his elbow down into Goten's back hard sending the boy flying back into the ground.

Goten landed hard but soon got back to his feet. He wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth and grinned. Even though he was getting beat pretty badly right now, he was having the time of his life. Although it was a bit of an embarrassment that Gohan could still wipe the floor with him without even transforming to Super Saiyan. He'd thought that he'd gained more power than that but his brother must just be that strong. It didn't matter that much though, he wasn't out of this fight yet. He cupped his hands at his side and began to chant in the fashion he'd seen his brother do. "KA… ME… KA… ME… HA!" he shouted pronouncing the technique wrong but never-the-less sending a beam of blue energy at his brother.

Gohan saw the beam heading his way. "Nice try squirt," he said as he back-handed the beam safely into space. He looked to where his brother had been standing but saw nothing.

Goten appeared behind Gohan and threw a punch at the older demi-Saiyan. Gohan raised his arm and blocked the blow with practiced ease that came from a decade and a half of fighting.

"Nice try," Gohan said as he drove a fist into his brother's stomach hard.. "Using the Kamehameha as a distraction is a good move but not an original one."

Goten landed on the ground bent over panting. "He'd been going all out attacking his brother and Gohan wasn't even breaking a sweat at all. He hadn't even taken his weighted clothing off. Goten had known that his brother was strong, probably the strongest in the universe, but he had no idea that he was that strong. It was almost scary the power that Gohan could use without even trying.

"Come on," Gohan said giving his brother a hand up. "If I remember correctly, Videl will be here soon for her flying lesson. I know she won't forget. Besides you look like you're completely worn out."

"Yeah," Goten said letting go of his Super Saiyan transformation. Fighting all out in Super Saiyan really takes it out of you."

"Don't worry," Gohan replied. "You'll master that form soon enough. Then you'll have a lot more stamina when at your maximum." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a sensu bean. "I think you could use that."

Goten grabbed the bean and threw it in his mouth swallowing it right down. Instantly his energy was returned to him and his power went beyond what it had been before. "I feel great," the boy exclaimed. "Ready for a rematch?"

"I'd really love to but Videl will be here any minute." Almost as if on cue, Videl's jet copter set down and the girl stepped out. "Why don't you go and find Trunks," Gohan offered. "I'm sure he'll give you a good spar."

"Okay," Goten said happily as he shot into the air heading to Capsule Corp.

"I'm ready to learn how to fly," Videl said with a confident air.

"Have you learned to control your energy?" Gohan asked as he sat down in a meditative position.

"Yeah," she said as she gathered a small ball of ki in her hand. The energy flickered a little but remained constant.

"Okay now hold that for about five minutes," Gohan said.

"Five minutes," Videl said exasperated. "That's a long time."

"You have to have a lot of control to be able to fly. You'll have to be able to hold your energy indefinitely. Otherwise you'll fall right out of the sky."

"Okay good point," Videl conceded as she continued to concentrate on the energy. "What are you going to teach me after I master this anyway?"

"Who said anything about me teaching you anything else?" Gohan said.

"I want to learn all of the techniques that you know," Videl said. "Or are you too busy sticking your tongue down Erasa's throat to train me."

"She told you about that," Gohan asked his face turning slightly red as he remembered the kiss he'd shared with Erasa after walking her home from the movie.

"Yeah she wouldn't be quiet about it," Videl replied. "It's almost sickening."

"Jealous?" Gohan asked.

"Hardly," Videl said. "I just want to learn to be the best martial artist ever."

"I doubt that will ever happen," Gohan said quietly.

"Why's that?"

Gohan cringed. He hadn't expected Videl to actually hear that part. But he might as well give her an honest answer. "Well, some of the best fighters out there have more power in their pinky fingers than you have in your whole body."

"I know my dad is strong," Videl said. "But he's not that strong."

"I'm not talking about your idiot of a father," Gohan said his anger rising. "I'm talking about real fighters."

Videl smiled. She didn't really think that her father was the strongest in the world, at least not anymore. As soon as she'd learned that the supposed 'tricks' of the Cell Games were real, she knew that her father couldn't be that strong and still be ignorant. But it was a good way of goading Gohan into providing some information. "Show a little respect," she said. "He did save the world by beating Cell."

Gohan laughed. "I don't owe that man anything. He didn't earn any respect and he didn't beat Cell."

"Then who did?" Videl said. "I know you were there but I haven't heard you telling a story that contradicts my fathers, so he must have beaten Cell."

"If you must know," Gohan replied. "I beat Cell."

"But that's impossible," Videl said. "You were just a boy."

"I have always been strong," Gohan said. "And I did beat Cell. If you don't believe me, I couldn't care less. I have nothing to prove."

"I believe you," Videl said. "But that'd make you the strongest fighter alive."

"I don't really know about that. There are a few fighters that may be even stronger than I am but they aren't around much."

"Like who?" Videl said. "Krillin?"

"No," Gohan answered honestly. "I'm easily the strongest fighter on the planet but beyond that I don't know."

"What do you mean there's nothing beyond this planet."

"You're probably not old enough to remember but there have been aliens on this planet before."

"What do you mean?"

"About twelve years ago a space pod landed on this planet. There was a warrior on board that was stronger than any that the earth had ever seen up to that point. Being the strongest in the world it wasn't long before my father was involved defending the planet."

"What happened?" Videl asked.

"My father, Piccolo, and I all fought him and finally defeated him," Gohan said. "That was when I really started training hard to protect the Earth. I was about four years old."

"So if this warrior was defeated, then there's nothing to worry about out there," Videl said.

"Videl," Gohan said. "He was weak compared to some of the other aliens out there. And almost pathetically weak compared to Cell. But the point I'm making is that there are some aliens out there even stronger than Cell."

"How would you know?"

"I've been to space," Gohan answered simply. "I've seen these aliens. I've fought them. There are some out there that are horribly evil and wouldn't think twice about destroying the entire planet." Gohan turned away his mood now much darker.

"What's wrong?" Videl asked.

"Nothing," Gohan said.

"You can tell me," she said wanting to hear more.

"You wouldn't understand," he said.

"I've fought criminals for the past few years," she said. "I might understand more than you think."

"You've never seen the real face of evil," Gohan said.

"I've seen men kill innocents without thinking twice," Videl said.

"Have you seen them laughing while they ruthlessly murdered one of your friends?" Gohan asked.

"No," Videl answered.

"I'm sorry," Gohan said. "I got carried away. But anyway we need to get back to your training. There is something I need to know first. Why do you want to get stronger?"

"I want to be more of a help when I try to take down criminals. I want to be able to make a difference and protect people," Videl said.

"Good," Gohan said. "That's all I needed to hear. As long as I know you're going to use the power you get to protect the earth, I have no problems training you. The only other rule is that you trust me enough to follow the instructions I give you and do what I say. I know you may disagree on some methods but I know what I'm doing and you won't get very strong at all without my help."

"Okay," Videl said. "So are you going to teach me to fly?"

"No," Gohan said. "All you have to do to learn how to fly is master control over your energy. That'll just take practice. Now we're going to work on your fighting."

"How's that?" Videl asked.

"We're going to spar," Gohan answered.

"That doesn't sound that hard."

"Here put these on," Gohan said handing Videl a gi with weighted undershirt and wrist bands.

"This must weigh a ton," she said.

"No just a few hundred pounds. As I explained in class weighted clothing really helps you get strong faster. But we're going even further than that. We're also going to do this training under double Earth's gravity."

"What I won't be able to even move," Videl whined.

"You'll adjust," Gohan said. "Don't worry. I'm just going to block. You're not advanced enough for me to fight back. You'd get hurt too easily."

-Dbz-

Videl panted as she tried to hit Gohan under twice Earth's gravity. She sent her fist at the boy's face with everything she had but it was slow even to her due to the gravity and the weighted wristbands. Gohan easily raised his arm and pushed the fist to the side.

Videl growled in frustration. She'd been giving it her all for a few hours now and he wasn't even breaking a sweat. He'd been easily moving his hands up to block everything she'd thrown at him like there was no gravity increase at all. She didn't know if he were wearing weights but from the cut of his undershirt, she guessed that he was.

"Okay," Gohan said. "That's enough for today. You've had a good workout and you need rest."

"I'm still alright," Videl answered.

"Don't kill yourself on the first day," Gohan said. He took a small capsule from his pocket and handed it to her. "Here's an extra gravity room that I've had lying around. That way you can train more efficiently at home. Just remember. Leave the weights on all the time and you'll get used to them faster. And don't turn the gravity up too much or you'll be a pancake.. Two or three times Earth's gravity should be plenty for you for now. Just do your normal workout in the gravity and you'll be amazed how much better the results will be."

"Okay Gohan," Videl said. "So should I come back tomorrow for more training."

"No," Gohan said. "I've given you enough to keep training hard for awhile. You can come back next week if you want and I'll see how much progress you've been making.

"How will you do that?" Videl asked.

"I can tell how strong you are," Gohan said.

"How?"

"It's a technique I know. I can sense your fighting power."

"How's that possible?"

"It's not hard to do once you know how. But that's for another day. But just so you can keep track we'll use a scouter."

"A scouter?"

"It's a piece of alien technology that I've learned how to reproduce. It can be a communication device but more importantly it can read power levels," Gohan said taking a scouter that he'd made from one of the drawers and putting it on. He didn't think he'd ever need one but after that ordeal with Yondar he'd figured it might pay to have one if he ever needed to blend in on another planet. He reached up and pushed a button. "Okay you're at about 48," he said as he got a reading.

"48," Videl said. "Is that good?"

"It's about ten times that of most people," Gohan said.

"What's your power at?"

"I'm not sure exactly. This scouter is only good up to about 100 million then it explodes.

"100 million?" That should cover anyone's power.

"Not hardly. Cell's power was somewhere around 4 billion."

"So what's yours at then? If you can sense it then you should know at least approximately."

"I've been training since I've fought Cell for about five years. I could probably push my power safely to about 70 billion," Gohan said not even seeing the shock on Videl's face. "I might be able to go above 100 billion but that is using techniques that are extremely draining and are hard to maintain."

"100 billion?" That's impossible," Videl said.

"No it's not," Gohan said. "If you're going to learn to fight for real, you'll have to start believing many of the things you thought were impossible."

"Yeah you're right," Videl said. "But I need to know. How strong is my father? I know he claims to be strong and I've seen him do some amazing things but he's obviously not as strong as you or as strong as Cell was."

"If I had to guess I'd say about 50 at the most. That's if he's been training extra hard. He was only around 25 when we fought Cell. So he'd be at fifty if he's gotten twice as strong as then which is possible."

"So he's a fake then?"

"Yeah," Gohan said.

"Someone should expose him. It's just not right for him to take the credit like that."

"Don't worry," Gohan said. "I plan on entering the next World Tournament. And if I enter many of my friends will. With most of their powers being over a billion, I doubt your father will make it past the first round."

"Yeah well, that's still two years away. So you better train me good. I want to at least stand a chance."

"I have to be honest with you," Gohan said. "Against most of the fighters I know, you won't stand a chance. They've been training for their whole lives, longer than we've been alive."

"If you can surpass them than so can I," Videl said. "I will get stronger."

"Okay but it'll take more than two years probably."

"I know but I'm still going to enter the tournament."

"Then you better get on your training."

"Okay see you next week," Videl said as she headed for her copter.

"Now I can get some real training done," Gohan said as he turned the gravity up to 1500 times Earth's gravity and began his workout.

A/N: Okay everyone let me know what you think as well as giving me any possible ideas for plot twists. Input is always considered, unless it contradicts something I already have planned of course. But anyway drop a review just to encourage me to update and actually work on this story more if nothing else.

**Power levels**

Gohan  
450 million (with weights)

Videl  
60 (after learning to control her energy)  
48 (with weights)

Goten  
4.75 million (with weights)  
5.75 million (w/o weights)  
287.5 million (Super Saiyan)  
7 million (after sensu heal)

Please **REVIEW!**


	67. Visiting Korin

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

**Chapter 67**

Drops of sweat dripped from Gohan's forehead as he did his ten-thousandth push-up in 2000 times Earth's gravity. The last part of the school year had passed uneventful for the most part. He'd continued to be forced attend school by his mother. He still didn't know why she kept insisting on him going. It wasn't like he was learning anything he didn't already know. In the time between having to go to school, he'd been trying to split his time between training Goten and Videl and going out with Erasa. And there was always the time he needed to train himself. He didn't want to get weak after all. He knew that both Vegeta and his father had nothing else to do with their time but train. He had to constantly push himself just to keep up with them. Then there was always the fear that someone like Yondar was out lurking somewhere getting stronger and waiting to strike. That was why he continued to push himself even though with everything else going on it would be much easier to just quit training all together.

Gohan sighed and tried to clear his head. The young demi-Saiyan continued his work-out as he started hurling ki blasts and brining them homing in on himself and dodging them.

As the young Saiyan warrior dodged left and right, his mind once again wandered. He didn't really know what to do. He still liked Erasa a lot but over the past few months he'd also grown a lot closer to Videl. She was almost like one of them now. While he hadn't yet told her the whole story about his heritage, he thought it was about time she needed to know. If she were going to be one of the protectors of Earth it was only right that she have a clue of what she may one day be up against some day when the world was in danger. Although he knew that if anything really bad came it'd be either him or Vegeta that probably ended up fighting it.

Gohan shook his head to clear it as one of his ki blasts came bare inches from hitting him. _I need to quit getting distracted,_ he thought. But sure enough a few seconds later his mind began to wander again. He still didn't know what to do about Erasa. She was a knockout and their make-out secessions were fun, he really did look forward to them, but he really didn't have much in common with her and he just didn't think that any relationship would last very long.

Gohan winced as one of his ki blasts slammed into his body sending him flying to the floor of the gravity room. In seconds the other blasts that he'd had homing in on himself slammed into him as well adding to the damage.

-Dbz-

Vegeta grunted as he intensified his own work-out. He still hadn't forgotten the humiliation the brat of Kakarot had shown him a few months ago. He knew the brat wasn't that much stronger than him. He just had more control. That was going to change. He'd been working himself extra hard to surpass the clown's child. He'd been training in 2000 times Earth's gravity for everyday for hours on end. He would be the strongest. He would show that brat his place next time he showed up wanting to beat someone.

-Dbz-

Goten stood out in the forest facing his best friend. "Let's do this," he said.

"Why? You won't win," came the cocky reply from Trunks.

"Just cause you're older doesn't mean that you'll always be stronger than me," Goten replied taking a defensive stance.

"Face it Goten," Trunks said. "My dad has been pushing me to train in the gravity for the last three years. You don't stand a chance."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Goten said. "Gohan's been training me extra hard lately. I've gotten much stronger."

"Prove it," Trunks said charging at the younger boy with a fist aimed at his face.

Goten leapt out of the way of the punch bare seconds before it hit and went in with a kick of his own at his lavender haired friend's head.

Trunks raised his arm and blocked the blow and brought his fist around burying it in Goten's stomach. The demi-Saiyan wasted no time and instantly drove his elbow into Goten's stomach doubling the black-haired Saiyan over in pain.

Goten coughed up a bit of blood and spit it out with a grin. "Not bad," he said holding his stomach.

"I told you that you were still too weak to beat me," Trunks said.

"Maybe I should take off these weights," Goten said as he removed his weighted undershirt and wristbands. "That's much better. Try and hit me now."

"Your funeral," Trunks said as he once again charged at his friend.

This time without any extra weight to hold him back, Goten easily blocked the first blow that the older boy threw at him.

Trunks continued to go on the offensive. With a feint to the left, he threw a leg around to try and catch his friend off guard but Goten easily saw it coming and blocked. _He really has gotten stronger lately,_ Trunks thought. _He may even be a little stronger than me._

The Saiyan child was brought out of his thoughts as Goten shot a small ki blast into the ground filling the air with dust and temporarily blinding his friend. Goten wasted no time and fazed behind Trunks and drove his at Trunks's head.

Trunks blocked the blow and laughed. "Really Goten. That was a cheap trick. You should have known that it wouldn't work. I could feel where you were at the whole time."

The boy was interrupted a second later when Goten's fist slammed into his face sending him flying back into a nearby cliff face. "Yeah and I knew you'd be too busy bragging to keep up your defenses," Goten said maintaining his fighting stance.

"I'll get you for that one," Trunks said as he dusted himself off. His aura began to flare as his power rose. In an instant the white aura was replaced with a golden one and his hair stood up. A split second later his hair flashed golden and his eyes teal. Trunks was a Super Saiyan.

"I see you want to take this seriously now," Goten said as he too transformed into a Super Saiyan though less dramatically. "I'm ready."

In a flash the two Super Saiyans charged at each other throwing punches and kicks at each other faster than anyone in the area could possibly hope to follow.

-Dbz-

Gohan stopped his workout as he heard the knocking on the gravity room door. _That' s funny, _he thought. _Dinner shouldn't be ready for another few hours._ The young demi-Saiyan grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat from his face as he walked over to the door.

Gohan blinked in surprise as he opened the door. "Videl, what brings you out here?"

"I just needed someone to train with," the girl replied. "Everyone else I know is too weak. And I figured that I needed the extra training before the tournament at school tomorrow."

"Why you know that there isn't anyone in the class that could even beat you before and now you're at least twice as strong as you were before."

"I know but I just really want to train under Master Roshi. I mean I know there isn't a whole lot that he could teach me that you haven't already shown me but it's just a big deal to meet one of the greatest martial artists of all time."

_Yeah I bet you'll think that after you actually meet him,_ Gohan thought remembering some of Roshi's more perverted attributes. "Yeah, it's not that big of deal," Gohan replied.

"That's easy for you to say," Videl said. "You've known some of the greatest fighters since you were a tiny kid."

"Surely you've met some fighters being Hercule's daughter and all," Gohan said with a grin.

"Nobody special," Videl replied. "Just some of the losers that dad had beaten in some tournaments. The crowd you hang around with is pretty elusive."

"Yeah most of them aren't easy to find," Gohan admitted. "But if you really want to see a great fighter, I know one that doesn't mind visitors too much."

"Really?" Videl said a little excited.

"Yeah," Gohan said. "It'll be a good training exercise too." The demi-Saiyan reached out and grabbed her arm. In seconds they were gone.

A split-second later they were standing at the base of a tall tower. "What is this place?" Videl asked.

"This is Korin's tower," Gohan replied. "The great martial artist Korin lives at the top of this tower along with a special water that is rumored to double a person's strength."

"Does it really work that well?" Videl asked.

"It doesn't always double someone's strength but usually the person that drinks it after climbing the tower does get stronger."

"You know if you'd just teach me to fly this would be much easier," Videl said.

"It isn't meant to be easy," Gohan said. "If it were easy, everyone would climb the tower."

"Have you actually ever been up there?"

"Yeah I've been up there before," Gohan said.

"Did you climb?"

"No, I flew," Gohan said honestly.

"Then why don't we just fly?"

"I didn't go up there for the training," Gohan said. "I was already strong enough that I didn't need it. At the time we needed to talk to Korin."

"Has anyone actually climbed the tower? It seems to go on forever."

"Yeah," Gohan said. "My dad climbed it when he was a kid. He wasn't as strong as you are now at the time so you shouldn't have a problem climbing it."

"Are you coming with me?"

"No, I'll sit and meditate while you climb," Gohan replied.

"Fine then," she said as she began to climb the tower that seemed to go on forever into the sky.

-Dbz-

Several hours later Videl panted as she finally saw the top of the tower. She looked down at the ground. She must be at least thirty or forty miles up by her guess. She was drenched in sweat and she felt like she was about to fall off the tower. Now she wished she'd have discarded the weighted clothing she wore before climbing the tower.

After a few more minutes the young girl managed to push herself hard enough to climb the last bit of the tower and push herself over the top of it onto to cool floor of Korin's Tower.

What she saw when she looked up almost made her lose her grip and fall over the edge again. Sitting at a table having tea was a cat holding a cane, what looked like a samurai warrior, and Gohan.

"Well," the cat said. "It looks like your friend finally made it."

Videl beamed at the demi-Saiyan. "I thought you said you were going to wait down there?" The anger quickly turned to confusion. "Wait, how'd you get up here before me?"

"I got tired of waiting so I thought I'd come up and wait here where I had some company," Gohan said. "And I'm faster than you," he continued answering the second question.

"But I didn't even see you pass by," Videl said still confused.

"Yeah well Instant Transmission is hard to spot."

"When are you going to teach me that?" she asked.

"When I think you're ready," Gohan replied. "It's not an easy trick to learn. Anyway, this is Korin and this is Yajirobe," Gohan said pointing to each of the martial artists in turn.

"Nice to meet you," Videl said. "Can I have the sacred water that makes you stronger?" she asked Korin just now remember that that was the reason they were there.

"Yeah I suppose you can," Korin said getting out a jug of tap water and laughing a bit to himself.

"What's so funny?" Videl said irritated by the cat's behavior.

"It's just that the water is nothing special," Gohan said. "It's the climb that makes you stronger."

"Oh that makes sense," Videl said ashamed that she hadn't seen it sooner. "That's why you don't just keep using it to get stronger and stronger forever."

"Yeah pretty much," Gohan said. "The climb doesn't do much at all for me since it is pretty easy."

"Easy," Videl practically screamed at him. "That's easy for you to say. You can fly and teleport."

"I think you'll find that pushing yourself up that high with just your energy would be even harder than climbing," Gohan said not mentioning that either one wasn't nearly enough to wind him. He turned to Korin. "Hey Korin, do you have any sensu beans?"

"Yeah, I've got a few I just grew the other day. With you Saiyans around I keep a lot of them. I know you always need them the way you seem to hurt each other so bad."

"Saiyans?" Videl asked.

"She doesn't know?" Korin asked.

"It's just like you guys to keep something like that secret," Yajirobe said.

Gohan winced under the glare Videl was giving him. He swore she could be more intimidating than his mother some times. "What are they talking about?"

"Well," Gohan said swallowing hard. He knew that he'd have to tell her sometime. He couldn't keep that a secret forever. Eventually she'd want to know why she couldn't turn her hair golden anyway.

"What is a Saiyan?" Videl asked continuing to glare at Gohan.

"Okay," Gohan said. "A Saiyan is a warrior race from the planet Vegeta. The aliens that came eleven years ago that made the news for destroying a city were Saiyan warriors."

"What's that got to do with you?"

"Well remember when I told you about the alien that came to Earth twelve years ago?"

"Yeah," Videl said. "You said it wasn't long before your dad and you were involved fighting him."

"That's partly true," Gohan said. "Did you ever wonder why no one knew about that one landing?"

"I just figured it was because he found you guys before anyone else. He did have that scouter thing and he'd naturally want to take out the strongest first if he were invading."

"Yeah that would be a good theory," Gohan said. "But it was because he was specifically looking for my father."

"Why?" Videl asked. "Did he know that your dad was the strongest in the world?"

"Yeah he knew that or at least guessed that," Gohan said. "But Raditz knew something else about my dad that no one else did."

Videl guessed the alien they must be named Raditz. "What'd he know?"

"He knew the reason for my dad's seemingly unnatural strength."

"Wasn't that just training?" Videl asked.

"Partially," Gohan replied. "But dad always seemed to naturally get stronger after a good fight. The stronger the opponent and the worse he got beat the more his strength would grow."

"How's that possible?" Videl asked. "That's almost in-human."

"Yeah," Gohan said. "It is."

Videl sat there in silence as what Gohan had just told her sunk in. "Wait, you're trying to say that your dad was one of those Saiyans. But how would he get to Earth?"

"I guess it's time I told you the whole story," Gohan said. "It's a long story so we might as well sit down and get comfortable."

"Okay," Videl said sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Okay," Gohan said. "It all really started many years ago, before I was born when my dad was just a baby. "See Saiyans were sent to plants around the galaxy to conquer them to sell to this evil tyrant named Frieza. Baby Saiyans were sent to the planets with weaker inhabitants to clear them of all life. My dad was one of those baby Saiyans sent to Earth to destroy all life."

"What happened then?" Videl said.

"My dad hit his head as a child and lost all memory of who he was. He was raised as a human. He had no idea of his heritage until Raditz showed up and told him the truth."

"What kind of proof is there that this Raditz wasn't lying," Videl asked.

"It was pretty obvious," Gohan said. "The resemblance was there. And then there was the tail."

"Tail?"

"Yes, Saiyans are all born with tails. These allow them to transform into their Oozaru form at the full moon."

"Oozaru form? What's that?"

"It's a transformation to a giant monkey. As far as I know you lose most of your control when in this form but there have been some that have managed to gain control in that form. The Oozaru transformation multiplies the user's power by ten. That's how even baby Saiyans can level cities easily. And adult Saiyans are feared throughout the galaxy. Or at least they were before they were wiped out by Frieza."

"How'd that happen?" Videl asked.

"I'll tell you when I get to that part," Gohan said. "But anyway Raditz came to Earth looking for dad. They were brothers and Raditz wanted him to join him and his Saiyan partners. Dad refused and we had to fight Raditz and kill him to stop him. Dad died in the battle but Raditz died with him."

"Wait," Videl said. "Your dad died when you were four. But how'd he participate in the Tournament five years ago?"

"We wished him back with the Dragonballs," Gohan said. Gohan went on over the next few hours explaining to Videl what the Dragonballs were and the rest of the story from the arrival of Raditz up to the Cell Games.

After he was finished Videl just sat there in silence. "So that's the whole story," Gohan said. _Or mostly the whole story,_ he thought. He didn't really feel the need to go on about Yondar or Broly. Even most of the Z-fighters didn't know about that yet and he was tired of telling stories for now.

Videl stared with her jaw dropped. She didn't know what to think. It wasn't everyday that you found out that one of your friends was an alien, or half alien anyway. "I probably ought to get home," she finally said.

"Yeah," Gohan said his stomach growling. "I haven't even eaten dinner yet."

A/N: Hopefully that went okay. I know it might seem that Gohan was telling Videl a little soon and giving in but there is the time skip and he had already decided that she needed to know. But anyway, I've actually caught up a little bit on my lead chapters so I'm posting this one a little early. Hopefully everyone will review since I'm being nice and posting early. Seriously I do like to get as much feedback as possible. And luckily the filler saga will be coming to an end soon. The lead up to the World Tournament will be in the chapter after next. So we'll get back to some action pretty soon.

**Power levels**

Gohan  
500 million (with weights)  
605 million (w/o weights)

Vegeta  
610 million

Goten  
25 million (with weights)  
30 million (w/o weights)  
1.5 billion (Super Saiyan)

Trunks  
29 million  
1.45 billion (Super Saiyan)

Videl  
516 (with weights)  
629 (w/o weights)

550 (with weights after climbing Korin's tower)

665 (w/o weights after climbing Korin's tower)

Please **REVIEW!**


	68. A Visitor

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

**Chapter 68**

"Okay," Krillin said. "Since today is the last day of the school year, we will be testing what you all have learned."

_And I'll finally be able to concentrate on my training, _Gohan thought.

"Ready for a beating?" Sharpener asked.

"Yeah I'm ready to give you one," Gohan said.

"Surely you don't think you can beat him?" Erasa asked. "He was pretty much teaching the advanced students."

"I've been doing some training on the side and have gotten much stronger and faster," the blonde boy replied.

"Don't worry," Gohan said to his girlfriend. "I won't hurt him too badly."

"Okay the match-up will go like this:

Erasa vs. Bob

Sharpener vs. Sally

Gohan vs. George

Richard vs. Tim

Videl vs. Tom

Ben vs. Nancy

John vs. Sam

Molly vs. Dan

The rules are simple. If you give up, are forced out of the ring, or are knocked out for a count of ten you lose."

Erasa stepped into the ring and faced off against her opponent Bob. She now wished she'd paid more attention to Krillin's teaching and trained a little more but there was no turning back now.

"Okay fight," Krillin said.

Bob almost immediately charged at the girl trying to push her out of the ring but Erasa grabbed her arm and used his own momentum to send him flying farther forward than he'd planned.

Bob quickly stopped himself and turned mad at being fooled so easily. The boy started to throw a punch at Erasa's stomach but the girl cringed and said. "Wait I give up. Don't hit me."

Gohan sweat dropped. _What is she doing? She could have blocked that and continued the fight. What kind of honor is there in giving up so easily._

"Well that makes Bob the winner," Krillin said. "Next up we have Sharpener and Sally."

The rest of the first round of fights went fairly uneventful as most of the fights were over quickly with either someone being pushed out of the ring or giving up. The second round of fighting went mostly the same with not much else interesting happening. Finally the time for the semi-finals came. "Now it's time for the semi-finals," Krillin said. "These two fights will decide who gets to train with the great Master Roshi. The matches are as follows:

Gohan vs. Sharpener

Videl vs. Tom

This should be interesting as these fighters are the ones who have made it past more of their classmates."

"You're going down," Sharpener said.

"You want me to hold back to your level?" Gohan asked.

"Sure do what ever you want," the blonde jock answered.

"Okay," Gohan said.

Sharpener took his fighting stance and Gohan grinned. He could already see several flaws in the stance and he knew that he didn't even have to use as much power as the other boy had to beat him. Beside it'd be more interesting if he gave himself a challenge.

"You might want to take off your weights," Sharpener said. "You'll need to be at your best to beat me."

"Not hardly," Gohan replied getting into a fighting stance of his own.

Sharpener looked at Gohan confused. "What kind of stance is that?"

"It's a basic defensive stance of the Demon style," Gohan replied.

"Wait I thought it was only the Turtle Style that we were supposed to use?" Sharpener said.

"You need to learn that you won't always know your opponent's style," Krillin said. "That is why most of the better fighters learn more than one. It increases the chance of knowing how their opponent will attack as well as the chance that their opponent won't know theirs."

"Fine," Sharpener said. "You still don't know what I'll do." With that he charged with the most complex attack combo that he could think of."

Gohan grinned as he recognized the move almost immediacy and easily all the kicks and punches. "Is that the best you've got?" Gohan taunted. "You won't surprise me. I know moves of the Turtle style that take years to learn and that you will probably never know."

"Quit talking and fight," Sharpener said charging at Gohan again. The young demi-Saiyan leaned to the left as a punch passed harmlessly to the side. In an instant Gohan shot his fist into the blonde boy's stomach doubling him over in pain. With that it was simply a matter of tossing the boy out of the ring and onto the ground.

-Dbz-

"Okay," Krillin said. "It's now down to just Gohan and Videl. They will both be getting a summer's worth of training from the great Master Roshi but in tournament fashion we will see who's the strongest." _Like there's any doubt. I know Gohan's been teaching her but she's still got a long way to go._

In an instant Videl charged at Gohan and started throwing punches and kicks like mad. Gohan grinned as he blocked. He had to admit she was doing rather well but they both knew that she didn't stand a chance. Even though he was suppressing his power where it was below hers, she wasn't skilled enough to beat him. Gohan didn't really want to hurt her though so he decided to end the match quickly. Using an after-image Gohan quickly fazed out of sight not really moving very fast by his standards but still faster than Videl could follow. He appeared behind her just as her fist passed through his image. With a quick kick he sent her flying to the ground where she landed on the gym floor outside of the little ring.

"Well Gohan is the winner," Krillin said bored wonder why he even bothered to let them have this tournament. It had been extremely boring since most of the class had only learned enough to defend themselves and weren't fighters and the two that had been good enough to put a lot of fighters to shame had both faced Gohan and lost within a minute.

"How'd you do that?" Videl asked walking up to Gohan.

"It's a technique that isn't too hard to learn," Gohan said.

"I want you to teach it to me," she said.

"I'm sure you'll learn it with your training with Master Roshi," he said. "Just make sure the door is always locked when you're changing."

"Why's that?"

"Well," Master Roshi is an excellent teacher but he's a bit on the perverted side."

"I'll be careful and you'll be there anyway."

"Actually I won't," Gohan said.

"Why not?" Videl asked. "You won after all."

"There's really nothing that Roshi can teach me that I didn't learn from my father years ago. I'm going to train on my own."

"Okay but in three months I expect you to continue my training."

"Okay, I'll see you then," Gohan said as they left the school.

"Hey Gohan wait up," Erasa said.

"Sure babe," Gohan answered. "What's up?"

"We need to talk," she said.

"What about?" he asked know that that phrase always meant trouble.

"Well," she started. "I've noticed how you and Videl have seemed to be getting closer."

"Yeah she's a great student," Gohan said.

"Yeah I'm sure that's all you think of her," Erasa replied. "I've seen the way you check her out as she walks away."

"What are you talking about? Gohan asked even though he knew. He just couldn't help but look at Videl sometimes. She did have a great body after all. But then again so did Erasa.

"Look," she said. "I think we should see other people. With you training all summer with Videl it's not like I'll ever see you anyway. I was going to try and go with you so I could spend some time with you but I'm just not a fighter. I've seen the way you look at Videl. It is only a matter of time before you two get together. I'm not going to stand in the way. Besides we don't have anything in common. I mean you're a cutie and all but it just isn't enough."

"I think I understand," Gohan said honestly. "And I think you're right."

"You took it better than I thought," she said.

"It's no big deal," Gohan replied. "You're right we don't have much in common and our relationship was mostly about lust and not love. It's best that we go ahead and end it."

-Dbz-

_One year later_

Hercule stood in front of the TV cameras, smiling and waving at the crowd. He really enjoyed these moments when his public fawned over him.

"Mr. Satan," a reporter asked. "What are your thoughts about the tournament that will be held next month?"

"It's simple," the World Champ answered. "I'll win it. There's no one on Earth that could possibly beat me."

"What about the people that say you only won the last tournament because the former champion left early?"

"They left because they knew they couldn't beat me," Hercule replied with his usual arrogance. "I beat Cell when these supposed fighters refused to fight him, there is no one in the universe that could possibly beat me."

"What about the two aliens that came eleven years ago and tried to take over the planet?" another reporter asked. "Could you have beaten them?"

"They were simply amateurs like Cell. They relied on cheap tricks to fool people."

"I saw the aftermath of the city they destroyed," a reporter said. "That was no trick."

"Regardless," Hercule said inflating his chest with false bravado. "I could take on anyone in the universe."

"Then I suggest that we broadcast a message out into space inviting any warrior from other planets to participate in the tournament next year. It could do wonders for relations with possible aliens."

"I don't know," Hercule said. "It could get bad when I beat them too badly." _The last thing I need is some super strong alien stealing my fame._

"I'm sure most of them would understand," the reporter said. "It is only fair competition after all."

-Dbz-

Broly sat in the depths of space in silence. Over the past few years he'd effectively destroyed Yondar's chain of command. It hadn't been too difficult since he'd been the strongest by far next to Yondar himself.

The Saiyan looked down at the communicator in his ship and smiled. So there was a martial arts tournament being held on the planet called Earth and they were inviting any aliens that wanted to participate. Normally this wouldn't even spark his interest. While he did love to fight, being Saiyan and all, most races like that were pathetically weak. But the coordinates of the planet looked familiar. He could almost swear they were the same coordinates of the planet that Gohan had said he lived on.

The Legendary Super Saiyan grinned at that idea. The boy could provide him a challenge. He was getting bored with the clean-up he'd been doing. It was time that he paid the planet Earth a visit. With that in mind, the Saiyan set his course for the planet Earth.

A/N: Okay this was basically the last of the filler chapters for awhile. The next chapter won't actually have any fighting in it but it'll set the stage for the first match of the tournament and then the action should start. Anyway read and review.

**Power levels**

Gohan  
500 million (with weights)  
605 million (w/o weights)  
25 (suppressed while fighting Sharpener)  
500 (suppressed while fighting Videl)

Krillin  
450 million (with weights)  
550 million (w/o weights)

Vegeta  
610 million

Videl  
550 (with weights)  
665 (w/o weights)  
Erasa  
6

Bob  
10

Sharpener  
30

Hercule  
35

Broly  
600 million

Please **REVIEW!**


	69. Arrival of a Super Saiyan

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

**Chapter 69**

Gohan's eyes snapped open from his meditation. Over the past year he'd spent more and more time training. First he'd had the whole summer to train nearly uninterrupted, with Videl on Roshi's island and Goten pretty much training himself. Then school had started and Videl's lessons had been over so Gohan had to spend some time training her and even more time going to school. But now with the tournament coming up and it being spring again, he trained harder than ever. He'd even convinced his mom to let him take a leave of absence from school to train. She wanted him to be sure to be able to beat Vegeta and intense training was the only way to do that.

_That power,_ Gohan thought. _It seems familiar and it's heading this way._ The young man immediately got up from the lotus position and walked over and shut the gravity off. In seconds he shot off into the sky headed for where he suspected this new power would be.

-Dbz-

Piccolo frowned as he felt a new power heading toward the Earth. It wasn't amazingly huge by the Z-fighter's standards but it was easily stronger than the androids had been and could prove dangerous, especially if it was holding back. The Namek shot off the lookout heading for the power. He could already sense that Gohan was also on his way there so he at least knew he'd have back-up if he needed it, though the Saiyan would probably be more capable of handling any trouble if it arose.

-Dbz-

The space pod crashed out in the middle of the desert and the lone warrior stepped out and smirked. So this was the planet Earth. It was quite a beautiful world he had to admit. He could already sense Gohan coming toward him. No doubt the boy had sensed his approach. The boy was skilled that was for sure.

Broly frowned. He also sensed another power coming toward him too. It was closer than Gohan and would no doubt beat the boy there at least with the slow speed that the boy's power was moving. This power was greater than what the boy was showing but he knew that it was no match for either him or Gohan at full power.

Broly turned as this power landed. "Don't think you can sneak up on me."

Piccolo smirked. "Well I guess surprise is gone. What are your intentions?"

Broly smirked. He decided that he'd have a little fun with this one. "I'm adding this planet to my empire," he said.

"I don't think so," Piccolo said. "This planet is under my protection."

"Well then I suppose you'll have to die then," Broly said in a menacing voice.

"I don't think you can back that up," Piccolo said.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Broly said as he clenched his hands at his side. In an instant his black hair turned golden and his eyes were teal.

Piccolo's eyes went wide. Now he knew why this guy looked so familiar. He was a Saiyan. And not only a Saiyan but a Super Saiyan. The Namekian kept his calm though. This warrior was almost amazingly strong but he still thought that he could take him. If not Gohan was on his way.

Piccolo shot at Broly before anymore words could be exchanged between the two. The Namekian threw a fist at the Legendary warriors face but Broly easily raised his arm to block the blow. Piccolo went around for another punch but quickly fazed out of sight to come in with a kick to the back of the warrior's head.

Broly grinned as he saw the blow coming and fazed out of sight himself. The two warriors began trading blows at lightning speed with the Saiyan having the clear advantage. Finally Broly brought both fists down on Piccolo's head, sending the Namekian warrior into the ground where he hit hard leaving a crater.

Piccolo picked himself up and wiped some blood from his mouth. He really hoped that Gohan got here quickly but if he had to he'd finish this himself. With that in mind he reached up and pulled his cape and turban off and threw them to the side.

Broly's eye's widened as he felt the Namekian's power increase. So he was holding back. Broly still wasn't worried though. He still had way more power than the Namek could ever hope to, but he decided to have a little bit more fun with him.

Piccolo charged at Broly and began to throw a combination of kicks and punches at the warrior. Thinking he caught the Saiyan by surprise with his new strength, he continued to hit the Saiyan faster than Broly could block.

Broly flipped away from the fight and landed on the desert floor. He'd gotten a few cuts and bruises from Piccolo but nothing major. The Saiyan grinned. "I must say that I'm impressed. But now the time for the warm-up is over."

Piccolo's face fell. Warm-up? He'd been going all out and this Saiyan was just warming up. This wasn't good. If this being had much more power, he could easily be dead before Gohan ever arrived. But Piccolo was never one to run from danger. He'd at least keep the alien warrior busy until help arrived.

Broly clenched his fists at his side and began to yell. His power slowly rose from what it was up to his max as his aura swirled around him in golden wonder. He had enough control that he could easily go strait to his max but he still wanted to mess with the Namek's head.

Piccolo's eyes widened for the second time of the day when he felt Broly's power. It was huge. He hoped that Gohan got here soon because he knew the boy would be the only one that might possibly be capable of beating the alien.

"Now you die Namek," Broly said.

Piccolo knew there was no way he'd even stand a chance in this fight but he had to try. This guy could possibly be enough to give Gohan a run for his money but Piccolo guessed that the boy could still beat the other Saiyan if he went to the second level of Super Saiyan.

"What's going on here?" Gohan asked as he landed.

"Piccolo looked over to his long time friend and pupil. Amazingly enough the boy looked relaxed and wasn't powered up at all. What was he thinking? Surely the boy saw the gravity of the situation. But then again Piccolo knew that Gohan could almost instantly raise his power to amazing heights.

"I'm taking over this planet," Broly said.

"I don't think so," Piccolo said. "Gohan is the strongest warrior in the universe. He will defeat you."

"I doubt that," Broly said. "I'm still not at my max." With that Broly clenched his fists at his side and began to power up some more. His hair became even spikier and lightning danced around his aura. He'd ascended to the second level of Super Saiyan.

Piccolo's eyes went wide. He'd never felt such power from any being. He doubted that even Gohan could stand up to a warrior such as this.

"So I see that you've gotten a bit more control over that form," Gohan said calmly. "Last time it looked like it took a lot out of you just to stay transformed."

"It's like that the first time," Broly said.

Piccolo couldn't believe what he was hearing. These two were talking to each other like they knew each other.

Gohan saw the worried look on Piccolo's face. He turned back to Broly. "Don't you think you've had enough fun with him for now?"

Broly let go of the Super Saiyan transformation letting his power return to normal and his power went back down to a less worrisome level.

"Well you've attracted the attention of about anyone on the planet that can sense ki," Gohan said as he felt the rest of the Z-fighters approaching at full speed. "We might as well wait for everyone to get here before we explain what's going on."

"Okay," Broly said.

"What brings you here anyway?"

"I got a message about a tournament," Broly responded. "I thought with you here it could get interesting."

"How'd you get a message?"

"Apparently they are broadcasting one inviting any alien that thinks he can beat the world champion to come and participate. I'm assuming that you're the World Champion they were talking about."

"Not quite," Gohan said. "We had to leave the last tournament to deal with a little problem so the current champion isn't the strongest in the world."

"I don't like this," Piccolo said. "That broadcast could attract a lot of attention from off planet that could put the earth in danger."

"Don't worry too much," Gohan said. "Broly's the strongest person that isn't living on Earth. If anyone comes looking for trouble we can handle it."

-Dbz-

A few hours later, the rest of the Z-fighters had arrived and Broly and Gohan had just gotten done telling the story of how they'd fought and defeated Yondar.

"Man that guy sounds tough," Yamcha said.

"Yeah, why didn't you tell anyone?" Tien added.

"There was really no point in worrying everyone," Gohan replied.

"That's just like you," Krillin said. "I bet you haven't told anyone about your girlfriend either."

"Erasa and I broke up, Krillin," Gohan said.

"I was referring to Videl," Krillin said.

"She's not my girlfriend," Gohan stated flatly. "She's just my student."

"Yeah I told Roshi that and he got all excited but then I told him that you'd kick the crap out of him if he put any moves on her and he behaved himself."

"Good," Gohan said.

Vegeta stood off to the side as the others continued to talk. He'd felt the new comer's power earlier when he'd shown up. He would show him that he was the strongest after all. He would show everyone how strong the Prince of all Saiyans had become.

"So are you all entering the tournament?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah," Krillin said. "I'm in."

"Naw," Yamcha said. "I can't win anyway."

"I'm in," Tien said. "Hopefully you don't beat me as easily as in the last one."

"What about you Vegeta?"

"I'll play your stupid game," the Prince of all Saiyans said. "I'll prove that I'm the strongest warrior alive." With that he shot off to train for the remaining days before the tournament.

'I'm in too,' a voice said in everyone's head.

"Dad," Gohan said.

'Yeah,' Goku replied.

"How can you enter?"

'The grand Kai gave me permission to come to Earth for a day to participate.'

"That's great," Gohan said.

'Okay, see you then,' Goku said. 'I've got to train a bit more for the tournament.'

A/N: Okay here's the next chapter. Let me know what you think by reviewing.

**Power levels**

Gohan  
575 million (with weights)  
695 million (w/o weights)  
Broly  
650 million  
35 billion (Legendary Super Saiyan suppressed)  
65 billion (Legendary Super Saiyan max)  
90 billion (Legendary Super Saiyan 2 suppressed)

Piccolo  
32 billion (with weights)  
40 billion (w/o weights)

Yamcha  
250 million

Tien  
500 million

Krillin  
650 million

Vegeta  
690 million

Goku  
695 million

Please **REVIEW!**


	70. Who's Fighting who?

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

**Chapter 70**

Gohan awoke early and jumped out of bed. He was more excited than he'd been in a long time. The day of the World Martial Arts Tournament had finally arrived. And he knew that this one was going to be one to remember. He'd been training extra hard since Broly had arrived and couldn't wait to fight the Legendary Super Saiyan.

Gohan was dressed in under a minute in his black gi with a red undershirt and wristbands. He was down stairs shoveling down food his mom had cooked for him and Goten seconds later. In minutes they were done. "We'd better get going," Gohan said getting up from the table.

"Yeah I can't wait," Goten said.

"We're supposed to meet Bulma and all ride over in her jet-copter," Chichi said.

"Why can't we just fly?" Goten complained. "Those jet-copters are so slow."

"We don't want to attract too much attention," Chichi said.

"Mom," Gohan said. "We'll attract a lot of attention once all the fighting starts anyway."

"Do try to be careful," Chichi said. " I really don't want to see anyone getting hurt."

-Dbz-

"I've seen galactic space slugs move faster than this thing," Vegeta complained as all the Z-fighters were riding to the tournament in Bulma's jet copter.

"Calm down, Vegeta," Bulma replied. "We won't get there any faster with you complaining."

The Saiyan Prince just stared ahead with no come back to that. It was Krillin that spoke next. "Hey Yamcha, are you entering this year?"

"No," the ex-bandit replied. "I don't think I'd stand much of a chance anyway. With Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta all fighting, I know I'm not strong enough to win."

"I'm not going to fight either," Tien said. "I've haven't been as lazy as Yamcha over the last seven years but I still can't keep up with Gohan."

What about you Krillin," Yamcha asked.

"I'm entering," the monk said. "I know I probably can't win against a Super Saiyan but I can at least try."

"Maybe we should do no Super Saiyan in the battles," Yamcha said. "Then maybe I'd enter."

"Gohan would still cream you," Sixteen said. "He's still at least twice as strong as you without transforming."

"Aren't you competing?" Yamcha asked the gentle android.

"No, I am no match for the Saiyans," Sixteen answered. "There is no point in me competing."

"Didn't Bulma upgrade you though," Krillin asked.

"Upgrades can only go so far," Vegeta said. "A tin can is no match for a Saiyan."

Gohan finally spoke up from the back where'd he'd been quietly meditating. "I won't follow the no Super Saiyan rule," he said flatly.

Vegeta smirked. "Yes, I want a real battle out of you."

"Why are you not abiding by that?" Krillin asked. "People might recognize you from the Cell Games if you all go Super Saiyan."

"I'm not really worried about being recognized from the Cell Games," Gohan said. "And I'll probably need to go beyond Super Saiyan to win this tournament. But if you want, I won't go Super Saiyan while fighting anyone who can't go Super Saiyan."

"That sounds alright," Krillin said. "That way it'll be more of a test of skill if we meet in the ring."

"It's settled then," Vegeta said. "Gohan won't go Super Saiyan if he fights a weakling human."

"Why do you have to be such an ass, Vegeta?" Bulma said somewhat frustrated.

-Dbz-

"This place is a zoo," Krillin said as he and the others walked through all the shops out side the World Tournament. "They seem to be making more money out of it then they used to."

"I wonder where dad is," Gohan said looking around.

"He'll be here," Piccolo said seemingly to appear out of nowhere.

"Hey Piccolo," Gohan said. "You decided to show up."

"I wanted to see what you were capable of," Piccolo said.

"Don't worry you will," Gohan said. "It'll probably take everything I've got to beat Broly when we face each other."

"Yeah his power is amazing," Krillin said.

"It's nothing compared to mine though," Vegeta said proudly.

"He was still holding back," Gohan stated flatly. "I know he's stronger than that. I'm really kinda excited to see what he can do."

"What's so special about Broly?" Yamcha said. "I didn't sense anymore power than when you and Vegeta go Super Saiyan 2."

"He's the Legendary Super Saiyan," Gohan replied. "I got the scoop from King Kai. Basically when he transforms to Super Saiyan, it increases his power twice as much as normal. As far as I know the transformation to Super Saiyan 2 is the same as anyone else."

"Then why do you want to fight him?" Krillin said. "It sounds like he'll cream you."

"Don't you realize human," Vegeta answered. "The stronger an opponent is the more a Saiyan has a need to fight them and prove that they are stronger. That's why we don't waste our time with weaklings like you."

"Hey guys," a voice said from behind them. The whole group turned to see Goku standing behind them with Baba.

"Goku," Krillin shouted. "It's good to see you."

"Hey dad," Gohan said.

"Hey dad," Goten said mimicking his older brother.

"What?" Yamcha said. "That's all the greeting that you give Goku. You haven't seen your own father in seven years and all you have is Hey Dad."

"I saw him last week," Gohan said. "It's not hard to visit King Kai's planet with Instant Transmission. Although with the training for the tournament I haven't gotten around to visiting too much."

"Let's go get signed up," Goku said as they walked up to the booth.

"Name please," the attendant said.

"Son Goku," Goku replied.

"Former champion Son Goku?" the attendant said surprised.

"Yeah," Goku answered.

"Hercule's been waiting to face you since you left your title undefended when you left the last tournament early being disqualified."

"We won't leave early this time," Gohan said stepping forward.

"Name," the attendant asked.

"Son Gohan," Gohan answered.

"Ah yes," the attendant answered. "I remembered your fight with former champion Tien. You really wiped the floor with him."

It didn't take long for the attendants to get the rest of the names and get everyone checked in. The only trouble was when the attendants tried to put Goten and Trunks in the children's division but with a little talking and signing of releases, the boys were allowed to try to qualify.

"Hey Gohan," Videl shouted walking up to her mentor and friend.

"Hey Videl," Gohan replied.

"Who's your girlfriend?" Yamcha asked

"She's not my girlfriend," Gohan replied. "And unless you really want me to hurt you in the ring you best be quiet."

"Gohan's been teaching me to fight," Videl supplied. "He's really strong."

"She trained for a summer with Roshi too," Krillin said.

"I hope I never see that dirty old man again," Videl said. "He knows his stuff but he wouldn't quit ogling over me for a second."

"Hey it's you," the tournament announcer said coming up to Goku. "I'm so glad to see you here. After you all left the last tournament it was extremely boring. Hey just between you and me, you beat Cell didn't you?"

"No," Goku replied. "I died fighting Cell. I'm just back for the day."

"I can't believe Hercule beat Cell. It just can't be possible."

"He didn't," Gohan said. "I did."

"Wait," the announcer said. "You're Goku's son right. Your fight in the last tournament was awesome. I don't know why you all left but please don't do that again."

"It was to try and stop the earth from being terrorized," Gohan said.

"As close as it was to the Cell Games, I bet it had something to do with that."

"Yeah you could say that," Goku answered.

"But just try and stay to the finals," the announcer said walking away. I don't want to have to pronounce Hercule the champion again. I know any of you could easily beat him. Or maybe one of the aliens that are entering will beat him."

"Aliens?" Gohan asked. 'I thought Broly said he was going to enter as human.'

"Yeah a few aliens actually showed up for Hercule's challenge. To tell you the truth, they give me the creeps. I just hope that one of you is stronger than them cause they just seem evil."

-Dbz-

"Okay," one of the tournament monks said. "We have some two hundred contestants entering the tournament. There are only sixteen slots available. Since Hercule is the reining champion he is automatically in. That leaves fifteen slots if you do the math."

"Sixteen minus one," Goku started slightly puzzled.

"Anyway," the attendant continued bringing Goku out of his math practice. "We will have each of you test your strength on a punching machine. The fifteen highest scores will fight in the tournament. The World Champion will start us off and give you all a number to shoot for."

Hercule walked up to the machine and pulled back and hit it with all his might. "139," the attendant said.

"Hopefully one of you get over a hundred so it'll be interesting," Hercule said.

"Goku," the official said. Goku walked up to the machine and tapped it trying to hit it as lightly as possible. "278," the attendant said. "Hercule will definitely have some competition this year.

"Miss Eighteen," the official said reading off his sheet. Eighteen walked up to the machine and tapped it, "788," he said in disbelief. "This machine must be broken. Pleas try again." Eighteen hit the machine again this time holding back a little more. "254," the attendant said.

One by one the contestants hit the machine with the Z-fighters all holding back and still scoring well in the two hundreds.

Finally Vegeta got up to the machine, having been sent to the end of the line for bad behavior. The Prince pulled his fist back and tapped the machine sending it flying into the wall broken. "That's a qualification," the official said. "This will be an interesting tournament indeed."

-Dbz-

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen," the announcer said. "We have an exciting line-up for you today. The matches will go as follows:

Krillin vs. Frosty

Piccolo vs. Shin

Videl vs. Gorcha

Gohan vs. Kibito

Android 18 vs. Trunks

Goten vs. Hercule

Goku vs. Vegeta

Broly vs. Hyncha

The rules are the same as ever. If you are thrown out of the ring, knocked out, or give up you lose."

Gohan looked around. Suddenly he had a bad feeling about this tournament. It seemed like a lot of the contestants were looking at him funny. He was getting a look of pure hatred from Frosty. That didn't surprise him too much. The changeling seemed to know that he and some of the others were Saiyan and just had a bad disposition. The only thing that crept him out about him was the cursive M that was tattooed on his forehead. That and his ki felt twisted somewhat. Although it was hard to tell since the alien was also suppressing it. The other two aliens, Gorcha and Hyncha also had cursive Ms on their foreheads. Gohan didn't quite know what that meant but he knew that it wasn't good.

The young demi-Saiyan turned and saw the one known as Shin watching him. The cold look of concentration on the small purple being with pointed ears just ran chills down his spine. He'd have to keep an eye on him and his tall red companion, Kibito.

"Alright let's have Krillin and Frosty up to the ring for the first match," the announcer said.

Goku grabbed Krillin's arm. "Be careful," he told his long time friend. "Something's not right about this guy."

"I know he's a changeling," Krillin said bad memories of his torture from Frieza running through his head. But he knew he was stronger now and he wouldn't let this creature push him around. "Most of them are evil from what I understand. But don't worry I'll be careful."

A/N: Okay the World Tournament is starting let me know what you think. That means review.

**Power levels**

Gohan  
750 million  
Broly  
675 million  
Piccolo  
100 million (suppressed)  
45 billion (full power)  
Yamcha  
250 million

Tien  
500 million

Krillin  
600 million

Eighteen  
35 billion

Vegeta  
745 million

Goku  
750 million

Goten  
120 million

Trunks  
115 million

Shin  
10 billion

Kibito  
5 billion

Frosty  
500 million

Gorcha  
15,000

Hyncha  
500,000

Videl  
40,000  
Hercule  
40

Please **REVIEW!**


	71. Complications

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

**Chapter 71**

Krillin stared across the ring at his opponent. He could sense the beings power and it wasn't all that impressive to him. Sure it was nearly five times that of what Frieza's was but after fighting Cell and the androids and training so intensely for so long, it didn't even worry him at all. Still Krillin had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something told him that this Frosty guy was still holding back a good deal of his power. He didn't know what the limits for changelings were but if he was holding back as much as Frieza had been at first; this could get bad pretty quickly.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer said into the microphone. "Have we got a fight for you today. Starting us off will be former tournament competitor, Krillin, against an alien visitor who apparently got the message that Hercule sent out asking for more competition. Frosty comes all the way from the Planet Cold where he ruthlessly rules over a small Empire. His future plans are to add this planet to his control after he proves that there is no one here that can beat him. Let's just hope that one of our champions will prove that the Human population is anything but weak."

Frosty grinned as he sized up his opponent. The small human looked like he'd be easy enough to take out. He really didn't know why he was already in his fourth form. It's not like this much power would be necessary. But he knew he'd need to take it easy. He needed to inflict as much damage as possible so his master would get more energy for his plans. With that in mind Frosty began to lazily stretch his white arms. He looked similar to his cousin Frieza but where Frieza had had purple on his head and elbows, Frosty had blue.

-Dbz-

Shin grimaced as he watched the two stare each other down. He hadn't expected there to be anyone so strong on the planet. He knew that he and Kibito could handle any normal human even with as much strength as being under Babidi's control would give them. But he hadn't expected any aliens to be entering the tournament here. And unfortunately, Babidi was as big of opportunist as his father. He'd taken control of three of the strongest aliens that had entered. Now any damage that they inflicted would be transferred to Babidi to help awaken Majin Buu.

Shin shuddered at the thought. He still had nightmares about that monster. It was just unstoppable. That's why he needed to be here to stop it from happening before the monster got released. Because if that monster got loose he knew there wouldn't be anyone in the universe that could stop it.

Shin looked over to where Goku and the others were standing. He'd heard of the power that the Saiyan had displayed at the last Other World Tournament. It had been even greater than the Grand Kai's power and rivaled his own. That was why he'd convinced the Grand Kai to let the Saiyan come to Earth for the day. He hadn't let the other Kai's into what was going on but he'd all but told the Grand Kai to let Goku come to Earth for the day. He knew that he'd need alias if they were to stand a chance against Babidi's second in command, Dabura. He figured it'd probably take all of them together just to take him down. He only prayed that in the process, the King of the Demons couldn't do enough damage to get Majin Buu released.

-Dbz-

"Something's not right about that guy's power," Piccolo said from where he was standing by Gohan.

"Yeah it feels weird," Gohan added.

"It's too high for what it should be," Broly replied joining into the conversation. "There's no way Frosty should be that strong. Last I'd heard he wasn't even half as strong as Cooler was."

"You know him?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah," Broly said. "He was one of Frieza's cousins. He's as ruthless as the rest of his family but was always weaker than them so he didn't show his face much out of fear. When Yondar died, he stayed pretty quiet, knowing that there was someone out there a lot stronger than him that was putting a stop to tyrants. But lately he's been getting more bold. Showing up to this kind of tournament is proof of that. But it shouldn't be a problem. We'll deal with him soon enough."

"I get the feeling he's holding back still though," Gohan said with an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

"Don't worry so much kid," Piccolo said. "Even if he's holding back, he's still no match for any of us."

"It depends on how much he's holding back," Gohan said.

"it won't be a problem," Broly said. "What worries me is how his power feels. It's not just the normal evil that you feel from Changelings. It feels twisted. And that M on his forehead wasn't there before."

"Yeah and it's on the foreheads of those other two aliens too," Gohan said.

"There's more going on here than seems," Piccolo added looking over to where Shin and Kibito were standing. "We should all be on alert."

-Dbz-

"Ready Fight," the announcer said brining a stop to all the conversations that were occurring around the arena.

Frosty shot at Krillin with amazing speed. At least it was amazing to most of the spectators. To Krillin it was pretty slow.

Krillin quickly fazed out of sight seconds ahead of the changeling's fist and appeared behind the alien. "Is that the best you can do?" he said calmly.

"Not hardly," Frosty said. "I just underestimated you. It seems I may have to try after all." With that the Changeling fazed out of sight and came at Krillin with a punch headed toward the back of his head.

The ex-monk quickly blocked the blow and sent a kick into Frosty's gut. The changeling bent over in pain from the blow but was given no time to recover as Krillin pummeled the alien with blow after blow.

"It looks like Krillin has gotten the first hits of the tournament," the announcer said. "He doesn't seem to be letting up at all on his opponent. This fight could very well be over very quickly."

Frosty backed away from Krillin and licked a bit of blood off his mouth. He could still feel Babidi's magic going through him renewing his strength with every minute. But he knew he'd need more power than what his master had given him to beat this one. 'Master Babidi,' he said mentally to his master. 'I need more power.'

Krillin just stood there as he watched his opponent get back to his feet. He didn't know if was over or not. It somehow seemed too easy.

"I'm not nearly done yet," Frosty said. With that he clinched his fists at his side and began to scream as he got more and more power from Babidi's magic. His body quickly grew and long spikes sprouted from his shoulders and a face guard appeared across his mouth. Frosty had gone to his fifth form.

"This could be bad," Yamcha said from the sidelines. "That guy just got a whole lot stronger."

"Yeah I know what you mean," Tien said. "He's several times as strong as Cell was now."

"Something's not right about his power either," Yamcha added.

"I'm not too worried," Tien replied. "Krillin can handle about anything that they throw at him, short of a Super Saiyan that is."

-Dbz-

Frosty charged at Krillin with amazing speed catching the human off guard. Before he knew it the changeling's fist was buried in his stomach. Krillin winced in pain as the blow sunk in but didn't waste any time. With a quick kick off the ground, he shot a small ki blast in the ground right in front of Frosty for distraction.

Frosty didn't even flinch and easily fazed out of sight and appeared behind Krillin ready to deliver another blow.

This time Krillin was ready though. His aura flared red as he used the Kaioken to boost his power and block the blow.

Frosty charged once again at Krillin and began to throw kicks and punches like wild. Krillin almost immediately went on the defensive and blocked the blows keeping the creature from doing any real harm to him.

-Dbz-

"Amazing," Shin said. "This mortal has mastered the Kaioken attack. I wonder where he learned it."

Kibito just shrugged having no idea where any mortal could possibly learn such an attack.

"He learned it from the Kai of the North," Piccolo said interrupting their conversation.

"Yes, interesting indeed," Shin said. "I've never even see a Kai get that much of a power boost from that attack."

"So it's true then," Piccolo said. "You know the Kais. You must be the Grand Kai."

"I'm not the Grand Kai," Shin replied.

"He's the Supreme Kai," Kibito said.

"The Supreme Kai?" Piccolo asked in surprise. "I'd heard rumors but I didn't even know that the Supreme Kai existed." Piccolo quickly composed himself. "If I may ask, why are you here anyway?"

"We shouldn't discuss this with mortals," Kibito said.

"We need their help," Shin said. "I can sense that this one is a very powerful warrior indeed." He turned to Piccolo. "There is a wizard named Babidi lurking somewhere on Earth. He plans to release a terrible evil upon the universe named Majin Buu. Right now he's gathering energy for the release of his monster. The three fighters with the Ms on their foreheads are his henchmen. They are under their control and will most likely try to drain one of the stronger fighters of their energy and take it back to Babidi. When that happens, we'll follow them and find the wizard."

"I think that's a bad idea," Piccolo said. "We shouldn't let Babidi have any energy we can keep him from getting. It could make it more difficult to stop him."

"But we need to find him before too long. Any damage any of his fighters do to anyone transfer's the energy loss to Majin Buu."

"So we just need to keep them from getting a meaningful blow in right?" Piccolo asked.

"Yeah I suppose," Shin said thinking about it. "If he doesn't get enough energy from the tournament, he'd have to send out his other fighters. Then we'd know where he was."

"Don't worry too much then," Piccolo said. "Frosty won't beat Krillin, Those other two aliens will fight Saiyans by the second round. They won't even be able to touch them."

"What about the fight between the human girl and the one called Gorcha?" Kibito asked.

"The power that both of them have is insignificant compared to the amount they'd get if we let them drain Gohan or Goku," Piccolo said.

"I don't know," Shin said. "This seems risky."

"Trust me," Piccolo said. "You have no idea the depth of that kid's power. I wouldn't be surprised if he could beat Majin Buu."

"We need to step in on this fight," Shin said as he watched Krillin and Frosty trade blows like crazy neither one of them really having an advantage but both of them beating the crap out of each other. "Your friend is losing far too much energy."

"Let me handle it," Piccolo said. 'Krillin, end this fight now,' he said in his mind.

-Dbz-

Krillin heard Piccolo's message as Frosty's fist passed right to the left of his head. He didn't know why Piccolo wanted the fight ended so soon but he sounded serious. In an instant, Krillin flared his red aura shooting his power higher and higher. In an instant he fazed behind Frosty and drove his fist into the changeling's neck sending him flying to the ground outside of the ring.

"Well ladies and gentlemen," the announcer said. "It looks like Krillin has beaten our alien visitor"

"I'm far from beaten," Frosty shouted getting up off the ground. "I'll destroy this whole planet if I have too." With that he gathered an enormous amount of energy and his hands.

"It looks like our visitor is a sore loser," the announcer said and is as evil as Cell. "But not to fear the World's Savior is here to protect us."

"I've got to stop him," Krillin said to himself. "Destructo Disc," he shouted as he sent the energy blade to cut Frosty in half, ending the evil one's plans. In an instant Krillin flew into the air and blasted anything that was left just in case.

-Dbz-

"See," Piccolo said. "Most of us can handle ourselves pretty well. All we need to do is inform the others not to play around in the fights with the evil ones. Then we should continue the tournament like normal as not to arouse Babidi's suspicion. Then when he hasn't got much energy, he'll reveal himself."

"Yes that sounds best," Shin agreed as they walked off to tell the others what was going on.

A/N: Let me know what you think of this chapter. As you can see this isn't going to go like the original Tournament saga. Tell me whether the changes are good, bad, or whatever.

**Power levels**

Gohan  
750 million  
Broly  
675 million  
Piccolo  
100 million (suppressed)  
45 billion (full power)  
Yamcha  
250 million

Tien  
500 million

Krillin  
600 million  
15 billion (Kaioken x25)  
21 billion (Kaioken x35)

Eighteen  
35 billion

Vegeta  
745 million

Goku  
750 million

Goten  
120 million

Trunks  
115 million

Shin  
10 billion

Kibito  
5 billion

Frosty  
500 million  
15 billion (fifth form with Babidi's help)

Gorcha  
15,000

Hyncha  
500,000

Videl  
40,000  
Hercule  
40

Please **REVIEW!**


	72. Another alien encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

**Chapter 72**

"Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer said. "We're going to move on and put that unfortunate incident with the alien behind us. Up next we have Piccolo against Shin."

Piccolo stared across the ring at his opponent. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach. He couldn't bring himself to fight the Supreme Kai. He knew that he'd trained enough that he could probably win the fight but that wasn't the point. He just couldn't bring himself to hit him.

"Ready fight," the announcer said.

"I forfeit," Piccolo announced as he exited the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Piccolo has just forfeited the match to Shin. I know from experience that Piccolo is one of the strongest fighters around that must mean Shin is a lot stronger than he looks to shake Piccolo up like that."

Videl looked at the warriors as they exited the ring. She now stood next to Gohan, her hair cut short for the fights in the tournament. She didn't understand it. Sure that Shin guy felt really strong but she could feel that Piccolo was holding back an enormous amount of power.

"Videl," Gohan said from beside her. "Be extremely careful in the next fight."

"Don't worry, Gohan," she replied. "This guy seems pretty strong but with the training I've had I can easily take him."

"He's not what he seems," Gohan continued. "Don't hold back. End the fight quickly."

"Does this have something to do with what you and Piccolo and all the others discussed a few minutes ago?" She really wished they'd let her in on what ever was going on.

"Yeah," Gohan said. "Did you feel how that alien that Krillin was fight got stronger all of a sudden?"

"Yeah it was amazing that he could transform like that."

"Well," Gohan said. "Changelings can do that but the amount of power he gained was unnatural."

"What are you getting at?" Videl asked. "This guy's not one of those Changelings is he?"

"No," Gohan said. "but… just be careful okay."

"Don't worry," Videl said. "I'll see you in the next round and give you a run for your money."

Gohan just laughed to himself. As much as it would mean for Videl to win, he was determined to fight Broly in the finals. "You know I can't let you win."

"Yeah I know but you can at least hold back and let me have a chance."

"Okay I will," Gohan said.

"Moving on," the announcer said. "We have Videl, the world Champion's daughter up against another alien visitor, Gorcha."

Videl walked up and stood in the ring across from her opponent. He really didn't look like anything special. He was a tall red alien with short white hair growing out of his head. He wore a black jumpsuit that went with Saiyan battle armor. It was the traditional dress for most alien warriors in the galaxy but with armor being restricted for the tournament, he looked underdressed.

"Now let the fight begin," the announcer said.

Almost immediately Gorcha charged at Videl throwing a quick punch at the girls face. Videl simply grinned as the blow went wide and she came back with a kick to the creature's stomach.

Gorcha was instantly doubled over in pain but recovered quickly sending a trip kick at Videl's feet.

The girl deftly jumped over the kick and brought her knee up into the creature's face. As Gorcha stumbled backwards, Videl brought a round house kick right across his face sending him flying backward where he fell hard on the ground.

"It appears that Videl has the quick victory," the announcer said.

"Not yet," Gorcha said getting back to his feet and shaking his head a little. "If you think that's all the power I've got then you're mistaken." With that Gorcha clenched his fists at his side and began to yell as his violet aura expanded and the stadium shook slightly under the unbridled power that he was showing.

Videl's eyes widened at the power she felt. It wasn't nearly as high as most of the power levels that she felt throughout the stadium. But most of those belonged to Gohan and his friends and felt under control. This guy's power felt untamed and unnatural. There just was something about it that wasn't right.

In an instant, Gorcha closed the distance between them and buried a fist in Videl's stomach doubling her over in pain. He brought another fist around to strike her in the face but the girl raised an arm up just in time to block.

The force of the blow still sent her flying back toward the edge of the ring. Videl stopped herself in mid-air. She panted a little and tried to catch her breath. This guy was strong for sure. He was definitely the strongest she'd ever fought. Well not really but no one she'd fought had ever used this much power against her.

Gorcha wasted no time and instantly closed the distance between himself and Videl. Fazing out of sight at the last second he appeared behind the girl and backhanded her to the ground.

Videl pulled herself off the stone ring and wiped a bit of blood from her mouth. She looked up and saw the alien laughing at her. It was clear that he was simply toying with her. She'd show him who to toy with. She hadn't wanted to use this technique in the tournament since she'd just recently learned it and hadn't mastered it yet but it looked like she had little choice. "Kaioken," Videl shouted as her aura spiked and turned red.

In an instant the girl shot off the ground and attacked the alien with a flurry of kicks and punches. Gorcha stayed ahead of all the blows with practiced ease but didn't seem to be retaliating much. He only returned blows with less than half the force that was possible for him.

-Dbz-

"Why's he holding back like that?" Goku asked to no one in particular.

"Isn't it obvious," Broly said in an annoyed tone. He still remembered Kakarot crying and waking him up as a baby. While it didn't really bother him much now that he had his sanity, the man's ignorance still got on his nerves. "He's one of that wizard's men. If he didn't hold back the fight would be over quickly and they wouldn't get much energy for that monster."

"We need to stop the fight then," Goku said.

"Don't be a fool Kakarot," Vegeta said. "That girl doesn't have nearly enough energy to worry about the monster getting. If it gets released by that much it won't be much more than a fly to swat."

"Yes," Shin said. "Vegeta is right. It is best to just let the fight continue."

-Dbz-

Videl winced as Gorcha's fist once again connected with her face once again. She knew she was outclassed in this fight. She had no choice she had to take it up some. She knew Gohan had warned her about using more than just a single Kaioken but she had to go higher.

"Don't do it Videl," Gohan shouted knowing what she was about to attempt.

"Triple Kaioken," Videl said as her aura flared again. Her power flared more than ever showing the enormous amount of energy that was being wasted from lack of control.

-Dbz-

"Well at least she didn't tear her body to shreds," Krillin said to Gohan.

"Yeah," the demi-Saiyan replied, "but she shouldn't have attempted that."

"How's it different from when you used the Kaioken the first time?" Krillin said reminding Gohan of his failed attempt with the Kaioken against Captain Ginyu.

"There was a lot more a stake then," Gohan reminded his friend and I really had no choice."

"Don't worry she's fine," Krillin assured him. "Besides we've seen that most of the time over use of the Kaioken just causes someone to pass out. I haven't actually ever seen it tear someone's body to shreds."

"It got pretty close with dad the first time," Gohan reminded Krillin.

"It was nothing a sensu bean couldn't heal."

-Dbz-

Videl launched herself at Gorcha throwing kicks and punches like wild at the alien. To the creature's credit, he managed to stay ahead of most of the blows and return a few of his own.

Videl fazed out of sight and appeared behind Gorcha with a fist aimed at the back of his head but the alien disappeared moments before the blow would have hit. Gorcha appeared in front of Videl and swung a hard right hook around at the girl's face. Videl grabbed the alien's hand before the blow could connect with anything and the two pushed against each other in a battle of strength.

Energy crackled around the two warriors as Videl pushed with all her might to try and stop the alien in front of her. She wouldn't be denied this victory. She wouldn't let herself lose in the first round.

Gorcha grinned. He knew that the way this girl's aura was flaring wildly that she couldn't hold this much power for very long. He couldn't either, at least not without that wizard's help. That was why he'd made the deal he'd made after all. In an instant Gorcha brought his head forward and slammed it into Videl's head.

Videl's aura faded as her power left her, her concentration now broken. Gorcha wasted no time in taking advantage of the girl's drop in power. He shot his fist out and caught her right in the stomach doubling her over in extreme pain. The powerful alien brought his knee up into the girl's face sending blood flying as Videl was launched high into the air. A split second later the alien appeared above her and brought both fists down on her back sending her crashing to the stadium floor.

"It looks like it's all over for Videl," the announcer said.

"I'm not done yet," Videl said slowly getting to her feet and wiping blood from her mouth.

"Just give up Videl," Gohan said. "You can't beat him."

Videl didn't seem to hear him or listen if she did. She shot off the ground right at Gorcha only to have his fist meet her face. The alien began to pound the girl mercilessly with blow after blow.

"You're pathetic," Gorcha said as he threw Videl across the ring where she would land on the grass. But before she could hit he fazed our of sight and backhanded her back across the ring. "Shouldn't you at least fight back," he joked. "It's a bit more fun that way.

-Dbz-

Gohan's muscles all went tense as he saw the alien continue to pummel Videl. "That bastard," Gohan said under his breath as his power began to rise. In an instant he pushed himself past his normal form into Super Saiyan. Seconds before he was about to charge forward he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Stay out of it," Goku said sternly.

"She's beaten," Gohan said through clenched teeth. "He's just beating her for the fun of it."

"He's trying to get energy for Babidi," Shin said.

"You'll be disqualified if you interfere," Goku reminded him.

"I don't care," Gohan said as his golden aura flared slightly.

-Dbz-

Across the stadium, Hyncha looked on with interest. The power that boy was displaying was impressive but he didn't think it was anything that he and Gorcha couldn't handle, especially with the boost he'd gotten from Babidi. He wished he had his scouter right now so he could get a reading on the power. He brought his hand up to signal Gorcha to stop beating the girl. He power was insignificant anyway. And if they were going to get the boy's power, he'd need Gorcha alive and by the looks of it the boy was about ready to kill his partner.

Gorcha threw Videl to the grass as he saw his partner giving him the cut signal. He knew what Hyncha's plan was. He knew that they should be able to drain him of his power while he was distracted by the next fight.

"Videl landed out of the ring," the announcer said. "That makes Gorcha the winner."

Gorcha slow walked out of the ring and up to Gohan. "You're next punk."

Gohan let his aura fade along with his hair and eyes turning back to normal, now calm again. "I don't think so," he said. "You'll pay when you fight me in the next round."

"I doubt that," Gorcha said. "You may have some power but like the girl it is nothing compared to me or Hyncha."

"Believe what you want," Gohan said, "but I will give you a beating in the next round."

"Okay then," Gorcha said. "I'll get you myself."

"Are you sure you can handle him all alone," Hyncha said walking up to his partner.

"Don't worry about me," Gorcha said. "He's nobody."

"I just wish I had my scouter so I could be sure," Hyncha said.

-Dbz-

Gohan walked into the room where the paramedics had taken Videl.

"What are you doing in here?" Hercule shouted. "Can't you see what that alien did to my little girl?"

"Yes I saw," Gohan said. "I was actually watching her fight."

"I needed rest," Hercule said protesting. "But I will pound that creep as soon as I face him in the ring."

"There's no need for that," Gohan said. "He won't make it past his fight with me."

"What makes you think that if my daughter couldn't beat him that you can," Hercule said.

"I trained your daughter," Gohan replied flatly. "I know how strong she is and I'm much stronger."

"Don't make me laugh," Hercule said. "No one is stronger than her except for me and possibly that alien."

"Cut the crap," Gohan said. "I was at the Cell Games. I know damn good and well that you're not the strongest in the world. You're not even close to the level your daughter has achieved. That alien would tear you to shreds just like Cell would have if we hadn't of stopped him."

"Those blonde guys stopped him," Hercule said then paused. "I mean I beat him alone."

"I said cut the crap," Gohan said going Super Saiyan but keeping his power down. "I was the one that beat Cell and you know it. Now I have something that will heal your daughter so get out of my way." Gohan lightly tapped Hercule as his hair faded back to it's normal black and walked up to Videl and slipped the sensu bean in her mouth. "Here chew this up," he said gently.

A split second later Videl was fully healed and back on her feet. "What happened?"

"That creep gave you quite a beating," Hercule said. "But don't worry daddy will handle him for you."

Suddenly a look of worry crossed her face as she knew that the alien would easily kill her father.

"Don't worry I'll take care of him," Gohan said easing her worry.

"Thanks Gohan," Videl said.

"I said I'll get him pumpkin," Hercule said.

"She knows that you didn't beat Cell," Gohan said. "So just let me handle it because you can't."

"But I'm the world champion," Hercule stuttered.

"Only because I left the last tournament to go save the planet," Gohan said. "Don't worry I have no intention of making that mistake again. I won't listen to your bragging for another seven years."

"We're about ready for the next fight," they all heard over the loud speaker.

"I got to go," Gohan said. "I'll be back after my fight to let you in on what's going on," Gohan said as he headed for the arena.

A/N: Well here's another chapter. Sorry it's a little late but with school starting and all I've had a bit less time lately. Hopefully I can get something done and get a few lead chapters back so it won't be so long between updates. But anyway read and review.

**Power levels**

Gohan  
750 million  
37.5 million (Super Saiyan)

Broly  
675 million

Piccolo  
45 billion

Yamcha  
250 million

Tien  
500 million

Krillin  
600 million  
Eighteen  
35 billion

Vegeta  
745 million

Goku  
750 million

Goten  
120 million

Trunks  
115 million

Shin  
10 billion

Kibito  
5 billion

Gorcha  
15,000  
100,000 (powered up)

Hyncha  
500,000

Videl  
40,000  
60,000 (Kaioken)  
100,000 (Triple Kaioken)  
Hercule  
40

Please **REVIEW!**


	73. One Sided Fights

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

**Chapter 73**

Gohan stared across the ring at his opponent, Kibito. The man was tall with red skin and long white hair. He now knew that he was one of the servants of the Kais but he didn't look all that tough.

"Alright," the announcer said. "On one side of the ring, we have Son Gohan, son of the former champion of the world. Gohan put on quite a show at the last tournament before mysteriously vanishing with several of the other fighters. Hopefully they will all stay for the entire tournament this time. Across from Gohan is an unknown fighter, Kibito."

"Show me your Super Saiyan powers," Kibito said to the young Saiyan.

"Why," Gohan said. "I thought you decided that using me as bait wasn't a good idea."

"I wish to see how strong you really are," Kibito said.

"Don't worry you will," Gohan said with a cocky grin. "But not now. I'll show my full power when I fight an opponent that requires it. You aren't one of them."

"I'll have you know that I am one of the top servants of the Kais and one of the most powerful warriors in the universe."

"I find that hard to believe," Gohan said. "I can sense your power and I'm not impressed. But if you think you're so strong then prove it."

'Alright," Kibito said fazing out of sight and appearing behind Gohan with a fist aimed at the back of the boy's head.

Gohan instantly used the Kaioken to boost his power putting it well above what Kibito was capable of. In less than a second the boy raised his arm to block the blow with ease.

Kibito grunted and swung his other fist around at Gohan with as much speed and force as he had but the fist passed through only after-image as Gohan appeared behind the servant of the Kais.

Gohan reached out and gently tapped Kibito on the shoulder. "Hey I'm over here."

Kibito turned in an instant and saw nothing as the boy had vanished yet again.

"Up here," Gohan said from above the warrior as he floated just inches above the man's head. In the next instant he dropped to the ground in front of Kibito. "I'd love to draw this out but I've got more important fights than this one. You can either give up or try to beat me but this fight will be over in ten seconds either way."

"You can't possibly be that strong," Kibito said.

In the next instant Gohan used the Kaioken to further increase his power. He instantly disappeared and appeared behind Kibito. Before the man could even turn his head, Gohan sent a chop to the back of his neck leaving him on the ground unconscious.

"Well that's it for Kibito," the announcer said. "It appears that Son Gohan has knocked him out in one punch."

"Nice going," Krillin said as Gohan walked out of the ring. "You could have drug out the fight a little longer."

"What was the point?" Gohan said. "He didn't stand a chance."

"Next up we have Miss Eighteen vs. Trunks," The announcer said. "Can I have both of you up to the ring?"

Trunks stared across the ring at Eighteen. He couldn't really tell how strong she was but he assumed that she had improved a bit since she'd been training with Krillin.

Eighteen grinned. She could tell that the boy couldn't be that strong. But she decided to give the people a good show. "Come on attack," she said.

In an instant, Trunks shot at the android with amazing speed, transforming into a Super Saiyan in the process. The boy began to throw kicks and punches at Eighteen like crazy but the blonde woman easily stayed ahead of every one of the blows.

Eighteen stayed just split-seconds ahead of the blows making it look like Trunks had her backed up against a wall in an endless offensive. She knew that the boy would soon tire out at the rate he was going all out and she wasn't even trying, not to mention that her energy was almost endless.

Trunks went all out with a hard punch at Eighteen's face. The android leaned to the right and grabbed the boy's outstretched arm and pulled him into her knee hard. Blood shot from the boy's mouth onto the cold pavement of the arena. Eighteen wasted no time and drove her elbow into the boy's face effectively crushing his nose.

Trunks back flipped away from the onslaught and charged back at the android with every thing he had but Eighteen simply blocked all the boy had to offer and sent the boy flying back with another hard kick to his chest. Trunks landed hard on the pavement and lay there unmoving.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the announcer said. "It appears that young Trunks has gotten knocked out by that last blow. We may have to look into a penalty for using unnecessary force."

"I'm not finished yet," Trunks said getting to his feet and wiping the blood dripping from his nose off.

Eighteen smiled. She knew a Saiyan should be able to take more punishment than that. "I'd hope not," she said. "That was just the warm-up."

"But you can't be that strong," Trunks said. "You're nothing but a tin can."

"Oh really remind me to tell the Prince of all Assholes thank you for that comment."

"Don't talk about my dad like that," Trunks screamed as he charged once again at Eighteen throwing punches and kicks wilder than ever.

Eighteen continued to dodge the blows but soon got bored and started pummeling the Saiyan with kicks and punches of her own. The boy never had a chance to block any of the blows as they were coming at speeds he'd only seen his father and Gohan use.

Blood went flying from a busted lip as Trunks once again went flying across the arena. Eighteen appeared behind him and stopped his momentum with another kick to the stomach. A second later she brought both fists down on his back and sent him flying at terminal velocity into the floor of the ring. Tiles broke under the force of the impact and sent pieces of rock flying in every direction. Eighteen wasted no time and sent a flurry of ki blasts into the crater after the Saiyan.

"Excuse me Miss Eighteen," the announcer said. "But you might be disqualified for killing your opponent.

"I'm not that weak," Trunks said stumbling out of his hole. His gi was torn in several places. Scratches and burns covered over ninety percent of his body and blood dripped down his face on the side of his head from a scalp wound.

Despite all his injuries, Trunks shot out of the hole at full speed and once again attacked Eighteen.

"Don't you know when to give up," the android said. "You have no chance of winning."

"I won't quit," Trunks replied. "My dad said you were nothing but a tin can. I can beat you."

_He still doesn't get it,_ she thought. The next instance she fazed out of sight and reappeared behind him brought her hand down on his forearm hard. Trunks heard a loud crunch as the bone in his arm broke in tow but the boy kept going swinging his other arm around. Eighteen grabbed the arm and pulled him toward her into her knee, pulling the arm out of the socket as well as driving the knee into his stomach hard.

"Give it up," the android said. "Both your arms are useless. You can't win."

"I won't give up," Trunks said as he brought his head forward into Eighteen's face.

The blonde grinned as she barely felt the blow. "Fine then I will end it then." With that Eighteen began to pummel Trunks harder than ever with blow after blow. Finally Eighteen threw the boy into the ground harder than before making another crater next to the one that was there before.

A few seconds later Trunks crawled out of the crater and slowly got to his feet. He wiped a bit of blood off his mouth and then fell to his knees. His hair reverted back to its normal lavender and his eyes from teal to blue. A second later he fell onto the ring floor out cold.

"Eighteen is the winner," the announcer said. "Can we get some paramedics out to the ring? It appears that young Trunks is hurt pretty badly."

"I'll help him," Goten said walking up to Gohan. "Hey Gohan give me a sensu for Trunks."

"Wait until he's out of the public view," Gohan said handing Goten the sensu.

"Right," the boy said cheerfully as he ran off to follow the stretcher with Trunks on it.

-Dbz-

"Alright ladies and gentlemen," the announcer said. "We now have the fight you've been waiting for. We have the World Champion, Hercule, against the second son of the former world champion, Goten."

"Kid, you don't stand a chance," Hercule said with a mighty tone to his voice.

"Don't make me laugh," Goten said. "I'll even let you have the first punch."

"I'm not going to hit a seven-year-old," Hercule said in a mighty tone.

"I know," Goten said. "But you can try."

"Come on kid just give up," Hercule said. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Don't worry," Goten said. "You won't" With that the boy instantly fazed out of sight, moving faster than most of the spectators could see but extremely slow compared to what the Z-warriors were used to, and appeared behind the World Champion. With a light tap, Goten sent Hercule flying across the ring sliding all the way on his face.

"It appears that Hercule was caught off guard by young Goten's age and size," the announcer said. "A big mistake considering that at his age, Goten's dad was already an accomplished fighter."

Hercule got to his feet rubbing the red rash that was forming on his face. "So your dad was a martial artist huh?" he asked.

"Yeah," Goten said. "He was the former champion, Son Goku."

"So you think you can beat me and get his title back."

"I'm not going for the title. There's no way I can win it. I'm not strong enough."

"Then just give up now," Hercule said. "It'll save you some pain kid."

"I'm not worried about you. I can beat you without even breaking a sweat. In fact this fight would be over if I didn't plan on toying with you a bit."

"Then who is so strong that you know you can't win."

"My brother," Goten said pointing to where Gohan sat talking to Videl.

_That's the kid that beat Cell,_ Hercule thought. _There's no way I can beat him. But surely his seven year-old brother can't be that strong._ _But from that hit he got earlier I need to give it my all._

Hercule charged at Goten throwing a flurry of kicks and punches at the warrior. The young Saiyan yawned as he blocked them all with one hand. "I already told you, you can't win," Goten said as the flicked Hercule with his finger and sent him flying back across the ring.

The World Champion got up rubbing the bump on his head. He was scared now. He knew that this boy was obviously stronger than him. There was no denying it anymore. He couldn't win, at least not fairly. He'd give one last trick a try. He reached down and grabbed a few pebbles off the tile floor. These should distract him long enough to get a meaningful blow in. Hercule charged forward with a feint to the left and let the pebbles fly at Goten's face to blind the boy.

Goten didn't even flinch at Hercule's real punch when it came. They boy reached up and easily blocked it. "Just for that dirty trick, I'm going to end this," Goten said. In the blink of an eye, the boy sent a fist into the man's face. Hercule yelled in pain from the blow but had little time as Goten fazed out of sight and brought a chop down to the man's neck instantly sending the champion of the world into sweet dreamland.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the announcer said. "Young Goten has just taken down the world champion. But will he be able to compete against some of the former champion that who was never actually defeated but disqualified in the last tournament for missing his fight? Only time will tell."

A/N: Sorry that this chapter took so long to post. But with school starting and everything going on I don't have too much time to work on this story and I am behind. I'm still hoping that I'll be able to post once a week or so but it may end up being once every week or two. But still read and review.

**Power levels**

Gohan  
750 million  
7.5 billion (Kaioken x10)  
15 billion (Kaioken x20)  
Broly  
675 million

Piccolo  
45 billion

Yamcha  
250 million

Tien  
500 million

Krillin  
600 million  
Eighteen  
35 billion

Vegeta  
745 million

Goku  
750 million

Goten  
120 million

Trunks  
115 million  
5.75 billion (Super Saiyan)  
130 million (after sensu heal)

Shin  
10 billion

Kibito  
5 billion

Gorcha  
100,000  
Hyncha  
500,000

Videl  
40,000  
Hercule  
40

Please **REVIEW!**


	74. Goku and Vegeta collide

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

**Chapter 74**

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the announcer said. "In our next fight we have our former World Champion, Son Goku vs.…" The conversation was soon interrupted by the cheers of the crowd.

"Yeah go Goku," one fan shouted.

"I always knew the only reason Hercule won was because Goku had to leave," another fan said.

"Yeah losing to a seven-year old proves he's a fraud."

"Now, Goku knows how to fight. Did you ever see his fight with Piccolo? They nearly destroyed the whole ring."

"… Vegeta," the announcer continued. "Not much is known about Vegeta but he does look strong. But can he defeat our champion?"

"Ready to lose, Kakarot," Vegeta sneered.

Goku just stared across the ring at his rival with a grin on his face. His blood was rushing with more excitement than he'd felt in a long time. "Yeah you bet," he answered.

"Ready fight," the announcer said.

"In a flash both warriors disappeared from the sight of all the audience, moving faster than all but the Z-fighters could follow. Seconds later the two appeared up in the sky trading blows at lightning speed.

Goku sent a fist out at Vegeta's face but the Prince of all Saiyans easily blocked the blow and sent one of his own at his rival. Goku used Instant Transmission to quickly get out of the way of the blow and appeared behind the Saiyan Prince with an elbow to the back.

Vegeta recovered quickly, using his ki to stop any momentum from the blow. In an instant he sent his fist flying forward into Goku's face catching his rival off guard. Goku floated back a few feet with his guard dropped for just a split second.

That split second was all Vegeta needed. The Prince fazed out of sight and appeared behind Goku and drove an elbow down into Goku's head sending the Saiyan crashing into the floor of the ring hard. Never letting up for a second, Vegeta proceeded to fire a volley of small blasts into the crater that he'd made with his rival's body.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the announcer said. "It appears that Vegeta has gotten the first blow in of the fight. If I didn't know Goku better, I'd almost be worried that that could have been fatal."

"Well looks like Vegeta's a bit stronger than he was," Krillin commented.

"Yeah I almost expected Goku to wipe the floor with him," Yamcha said.

"They're still just warming up," Gohan pointed out. "They aren't even Super Saiyans yet."

As if on cue, there was a golden flash of light and a now transformed Goku shot out of the hole at his rival.

Vegeta was instantly a Super Saiyan as the first blow from Goku reached him. The Prince of the Saiyans blocked all the blows with little trouble and returned some of his own but couldn't get through Goku's defenses. The two warriors were once again locked in a stalemate.

The audience watched in amazement as the two fighters were moving faster than ever throwing kicks and punches like wild at each other.

"It's amazing," Shin said. "They have more power than I even expected. I can barely even see them move."

_Yeah and they haven't even taken it beyond Super Saiyan,_ Gohan thought. "Now you see why we didn't want you to let one of those aliens siphon the power out of one of us."

"Yes," Shin said. "That much raw energy would be enough to almost revive Buu."

"What's the problem then," Yamcha said. "I'm sure Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta could handle this Buu."

"No, Majin Buu's power is much higher than even their power. The monster has no equal."

"Sounds like it'd be a good fight but I can beat him," Broly said.

"No," Shin said. "The only hope is to stop Babidi before the monster is released, but the wizard will have to reveal himself first. Until then all we can do is wait."

Goku slammed his fist through Vegeta's defenses sending a fist right into the prince's face. Wasting no time he used Instant Transmission to get out of the way of Vegeta's return blow and landed another blow right into the other Saiyan's stomach doubling him over. A hammer blow to the back soon sent the prince flying into the ground.

"It looks like the challenger, Vegeta, is down," the announcer said. "Will he be able to get up?"

As in answer to the question, Vegeta suddenly fazed in behind Goku to deliver a blow to the taller Saiyan. But unfortunately for him, Goku easily blocked the blow and sent a small ball of ki behind him into the prince's stomach.

The energy attack knocked the wind out of the Saiyan and Goku never let up for a second. He began to pummel Vegeta with blow after blow before the prince could even begin to block.

Vegeta hit the ground hard after a punch from Goku but was back on his feet a second later, wiping a small trickle of blood from his mouth.

"Final Flash," Vegeta shouted sending a huge burst of ki at Goku. The taller Saiyan barely had time to get out of the way of the blast before it headed up into space. Unfortunately for him, Vegeta was already behind him with a fist to the face, sending him into the remnants of the blast. The Saiyan Prince followed up on his attack with a series of ki blasts that Goku had no chance of dodging.

Goku saw the blasts coming and did the only thing he could, he crossed his arms in front of him and braced himself against the attack the best he could. Vegeta was relentless, he kept hammering blast after blast at his rival slowly wearing him down.

Finally Goku used the Instant Transmission Technique to disappear away from the blasts and appear behind Vegeta with an attack ready. Unfortunately for him, he was met by Vegeta's elbow to the teeth. "You're too predictable, Kakarot," the prince said as he brought his knee up into Goku's stomach before axe handling him to the ground.

"That had to hurt," Bulma said while she and Chichi watched the fight from the stands. "My Vegeta is doing so well against Goku. He really has gotten much stronger."

"You're nuts," Chichi said. "Vegeta just got lucky. There's no way he could beat Goku. He couldn't even beat Cell."

"Neither could Goku," Bulma pointed out.

"Goku's always the stronger one," Chichi said.

"She's right," Roshi said interrupting. "Goku is slightly stronger than Vegeta at this point. But the fight is pretty much dead even. This could go on for hours without either one of them getting worn out at all."

"There's only a thirty minute time limit," Bulma said. "If no one has won at that point then the judges decide."

"Did anyone tell that to Goku and Vegeta?" Roshi asked.

"No, I don't think so," Krillin said walking up the stairs of the stands.

"What does it matter?" Bulma said. "Vegeta has Goku beaten."

"It matters," Tien said, "because at this time they are both still just warming up."

"That's their warm-up?" Videl asked also joining the group with Gohan.

"Yeah," Gohan said. "They aren't even pushing Super Saiyan very hard. They're more testing each other than anything. If they were going all out, Vegeta would have gone to level 2 before now."

Goku picked himself off the tile and wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth and grinned. "What do you say we start taking this seriously?"

"Very well, if you're through warming up," Vegeta answered.

In a flash both fighters were at each other's throats throwing kicks and punches like crazy. Both fighters blocked less and less deciding to go ahead and take damage in favor of inflicting as much damage on their opponent as possible.

Vegeta's fist collided with Goku's face sending the taller Saiyan back a few feet, but seconds later Goku's foot shot out and caught Vegeta in the head paying the Saiyan Prince back for the blow.

"This is intense," Krillin said. "They are really going all out."

"At least all out in Super Saiyan," Gohan said quietly.

"What do you mean," Shin asked hearing the boy's comment.

"Nothing," Gohan said still just a bit distrustful of the visitor. He knew that the man was one of the Kais but he still didn't know how well his mental defenses were. It could very well turn out that anything that the Kai found out would be known to the enemy.

"Well that's the end of the fight," the announcer said. "Let's hear it for both of our fighters. It's not often that we have two fighters skilled enough to reach the time limit without a winner being declared."

Vegeta and Goku both stopped in mid-punch. "Damn it Kakarot," Vegeta said. "Why didn't you say there was a time limit?"

"I forgot," Goku said raising his hand up to his typical stance.

"No matter," Vegeta said. "It's clear that I was winning and would have won our fight."

"Since there was no clear winner, we're going to let the audience decide," the announcer went on.

"Fools," Vegeta said under his breath. "They couldn't even keep up with any of the fight. How are they going to know who was fighting better?"

"Okay," the announcer continued. "Everyone who thinks Vegeta should get this one cheer right now." The crowd erupted in cheers as all the people who thought Vegeta had put up the better fight started making noise. "Now who thinks that Goku should be the victor?" This time the entire stadium erupted in cheers loud enough where Piccolo and the Saiyans all swore they'd go deaf. "Okay, I think that means that Goku will advance to the next round but lets all give one more cheer to our competitor, Vegeta. It's not everyday someone can go toe to toe with a former champion and still be standing when it's over."

Vegeta just kept his arms crossed at his chest as the crowd cheered for him. He really didn't care much for the tournament anyway but he hated it that they were making him out to be weaker than that fool Kakarot.

"Don't worry Vegeta," Goku whispered. "We'll finish our fight after the tournament. Then we'll have the time and room to really go all out."

"Very well," Vegeta said as he left the ring. "As soon as the tournament is over we will have our fight."

"Next up we have two competitors that have never been in the World Tournament before. On one side we have Broly and on the other we have the alien Hyncha."

Broly stood completely still in the ring with a smirk on his face. He could feel the power that the other warrior had. It was twisted and unnatural but it was nothing compared to his own power.

"Ready fight," the announcer shouted signaling the beginning of the fight.

Hyncha grinned as he charged at the Saiyan warrior with a fist charged with ki. He would wipe that smirk off his opponent's face and get some energy for Babidi too. His thoughts were suddenly cut short when he felt a hand smack hard across the back of his head. A few seconds later everything went black.

Broly dusted off his hands. That had been almost too easy. It was almost a waste of time to knock out beings as weak as that one but he wanted to get to the real fights. He grinned with that thought in his head. The next fight would be him and Gohan's father, Kakarot. He knew the man had some power and seemed to be as strong as his son. After that he'd fight Gohan. He couldn't wait for that fight. It was what he was looking forward to for so long now.

"Alright," the announcer said. "That does it for Hyncha. Broly is the winner and will advance to the next round."

A/N: Here's another chapter. As you all probably know, I am still a bit behind on writing so it could be a couple of weeks before the next chapter comes out. But hopefully I'll get some time to write on it before too long. But anyway let me know what you think.

**Power levels**

Gohan  
750 million  
Broly  
675 million

Piccolo  
45 billion

Yamcha  
250 million

Tien  
500 million

Krillin  
600 million  
Eighteen  
35 billion

Vegeta  
745 million  
37.25 billion (Super Saiyan)

Goku  
750 million  
37.5 billion (Super Saiyan)

Goten  
120 million

Trunks  
115 million  
Shin  
10 billion

Kibito  
5 billion

Gorcha  
100,000  
Hyncha  
500,000

Videl  
40,000  
Hercule  
40

Please **REVIEW!**


	75. More one sided fights

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

**Chapter 75**

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the announcer started, "we now have the beginning of the second round of fighting for you. Here you'll see the ones that made it through the first round of weeding out. For our first fight we have seasoned veteran, Krillin, against Shin. This should be a good fight."

Krillin grinned with excitement as he looked across the ring at the Kai. He didn't feel the same wrongness at fighting a Kai as Piccolo seemed to. In fact he saw it as a good test of his abilities.

"Ready fight," the announcer said.

In a flash Krillin enveloped himself in a red aura shooting himself at the Kai with brilliant speed. The ex-monk started with a quick kick at the overseer's head but Shin easily blocked the blow. Krillin quickly fazed out of sight and appeared behind the Kai and brought a knee into the ruler's back before he could react.

Shin went flying to the ground but stopped himself before hitting the tiles. He looked up at Krillin with a smirk. "I see that you're a skilled one indeed. You're power isn't even up to what mine is yet you still managed to land a blow. I'm impressed."

"I'm used to fighting people stronger than me," Krillin said as he charged at Shin again throwing a flurry of kicks and punches at the Kai.

Shin grinned as he blocked the blows. "Surely you can do better than that."

"Kaioken x20," Krillin said as he concentrated on bringing more power out of the Kaioken.

Shin grinned as he saw the warrior push himself farther. "Kaioken," he said using the technique of the Kais that these mortals had seemed to have learned just seconds before Krillin's fist would have taken off his head. Shin quickly raised his arm and blocked the blow and drove his fist into Krillin's exposed stomach. The Kai wasted no time and began to mercilessly pummel the human with kicks and punches.

"Kaioken x30," Krillin shouted as his aura began to swirl around wildly. The monk charged forward and slammed his elbow into Shin's face sending the Supreme Kai flying back. Before the Kai could begin to recover Krillin fazed in above him and brought both fists down on his head sending him crashing into the stadium floor.

Shin slowly rose to his feet shaking the stars from his head. It was simply amazing that this mortal could have mastered the Kaioken so well. He knew that North Kai had been working on the attack for centuries but had never perfected it. He must have decided to start teaching it to his students but that didn't make sense either. Last he knew, none of the Kais instructed anyone that wasn't already dead. The Kai didn't have much time to ponder that one, as a second later he was sent flying by Krillin's fist. The ruler of the universe landed hard on his butt on the soft grass outside of the ring.

"Well ladies and gentlemen," The announcer said. "Krillin has assured his second victory against his opponent, Shin. Now we will see, the son of the champion, Gohan take on the alien menace, Gorcha. Will Gohan have the strength to stand up to the creature that brutalized poor Videl?"

Gohan calmly walked up to the ring and faced his opponent. He wasn't worried about being able to beat the alien. The being's power was so much lower than his that it was really quite pathetic. He was going to enjoy teaching this one how it feels to be so outclassed and not be able to do a damn thing about it.

Gorcha grinned evilly at the warrior across from him. He was going to enjoy beating the energy out of the little punk human. Although he had to admit that the kid was gifted. The power he displayed earlier was impressive but he'd seen people with power levels less than ten thousand cause more damage with just their power.

"Ready fight," the announcer said.

In an instant Gorcha shot forward at Gohan and aimed a fist right at the boy's head but only hit air.

Gohan fazed back into sight behind Gorcha lazily back-handing the alien across the ring. Gorcha recovered fairly quickly and straitened himself up. "How did you do that?" he seethed.

"Do what?" Gohan asked sarcastically.

"You'll pay for your insolence," Gorcha said charging back at Gohan.

The alien was stopped as Gohan's knee suddenly appeared in his stomach causing some blood and spit to go flying from his mouth. "No, you're the one that's going to pay for what you did to Videl," Gohan corrected sending a fist into the alien's face.

"It appears that Gohan is giving Gorcha a run for his money," the announcer said.

"More like wiping the floor with him," Krillin commented as he watched Gohan toying with the alien.

Gorcha rose to his feet a little shaky this time. "I'll kill you he said as he started firing ki blasts wildly at Gohan.

"As much as I would like to punish you properly," Gohan said as he swatted the blasts harmlessly into space. "I'm not going to give you the opportunity to hurt anyone here." With that Gohan fazed out sight and appeared behind Gorcha and sent a chop into his neck leaving the warrior unconscious for quite some time.

"It appears that Gohan is the winner," the announcer said. "He truly is his father's son ladies and gentlemen."

"Yah Gohan," Goten chirped.

"Next up we have the other son of Goku against Android 18," the announcer continued.

Goten quickly ran up to the ring and flipped inside.

Eighteen calmly stood in the middle of the ring waiting for the fight to begin.

"You may have beaten Trunks," Goten said. "But I'm even stronger than him."

"Yeah," a newly healed Trunks shouted. "Show her Goten."

"Don't make me laugh," Eighteen said. "You're not that much stronger than your friend."

"We'll see," Goten said.

"Ready fight," the announcer yelled.

In a flash, Goten was a Super Saiyan and throwing a flurry of kicks and punches at the android in front of him. Eighteen simply dodged and blocked all the blows with ease staying well ahead of the little Super Saiyan.

Eighteen yawned as she continued to block the blows from the little demi-Saiyan. This really wasn't much of a challenge and she was getting bored.

Goten grimaced as he continued his assault on Eighteen. "He could tell that she was simply playing around with him and not really trying too hard. He really didn't think that she was that much stronger than Trunks and himself. But it was really impossible to tell since her power level was undetectable. _I'll just have to try harder,_ he thought. With that in mind, he sent another fist forward at the androids head but this time fazed out of sight at the last minute appearing behind Eighteen with a kick to the back of her legs.

Eighteen easily hopped over the attack from Goten's attack and came down on him with a fist right to his head sending him skidding across the ring. She was through just playing around and blocking. She'd show the little punk not to underestimate her.

Goten had no more than gotten back to his feet before Eighteen was on him pummeling him with blow after blow. Her fist connected hard and fast to the boy's body over and over again before she finally sent him flying back toward the edge of the ring.

Goten just barely managed to stop himself before he reached the edge of the ring. The boy stood his ground, not about to give up. He was battered and bruised a bit but he'd looked worse after his training secessions with Gohan. If there was one thing he'd become good at over the last few years was learning how to take a beating.

"You done yet?" Eighteen asked.

"Not hardly," Goten said wiping a bit of blood from his lip. He knew that she was stronger than what he was now but he had one more trick he could try. The last time he'd attempted it even in peaceful meditation he'd collapsed from the strain but he knew this time he'd get it right.

"Don't do it Goten," Gohan said silently. "You don't have the control."

"What's he going to try?" Goku asked.

"Super Kaioken," Goten said his aura flaring and mixing with red.

"That," Gohan said pointing toward the ring. "He's got good control over the Kaioken normally but he doesn't have the control or the endurance to use it with Super Saiyan."

"Actually he's doing really well," Krillin said.

"Yeah I think he's going to be able to hold it," Tien added.

Sure enough Goten's aura calmed slightly as he brought the power of the Kaioken under control. His body ached from the strain but he was pretty sure that he could control the effects at least for a little while. Obviously the extra meditation and work he'd done to gain full control over his Super Saiyan powers was paying off.

Goten charged at Eighteen and began to throw more kicks and punches at the android but Eighteen simply blocked the blows and brought her elbow forward into the Saiyan's head. Goten went flying back his aura fading as he lost control of the Kaioken. Eighteen wasted no time and charged forward and began to pummel the demi-Saiyan with kicks and punches like crazy before slamming him down hard into the tile.

Goten slowly rose to his feet a bit shaky. He knew that he didn't stand much of a chance now. He couldn't hold onto the Super Kaioken very long at all and apparently Eighteen was still stronger than him even with the attack. But he wasn't going to go out without a fight. The boy clenched his fists at his side and began to scream as he raised his power higher and higher. His golden aura flared out wildly and the wind began to pick up around the arena nearly blowing people out of their seats. Tiles began to rise off the floor of the arena as the boy's power continued to rise. Sparks of electricity began to fill the air around the boy as his hair sharpened a bit and his muscles expanded a little. "I won't lose," Goten shouted as his power leveled off and sparks of electricity ran up and down his body.

"He's ascended," Goku said dumbly.

"Yeah but it still isn't enough," Gohan replied.

Back in the ring, Goten shot at Eighteen with his new strength and sent punches and kicks at the android with more speed and force than he'd ever used before. But unfortunately for him it wasn't enough. Eighteen still managed to stay ahead of every one of the blows with little trouble.

Goten continued to put all he had into each punch and kick he sent at the android but he couldn't even get one blow past her defenses and he was getting tired fast. Using the Kaioken with Super Saiyan had sapped a good deal of his reserves not to mention that Super Saiyan 2 was more draining than he thought especially since he was trying to use as much power out of it as he possibly could.

"Give it up twerp," Eighteen said backhanding the demi-Saiyan away from her. "You can't win."

At that moment Goten lost control of his Super Saiyan power and his hair became black again. The boy collapsed in a heap on the floor of the ring completely exhausted and spent. He didn't even have the energy to get up to leave the ring. "Ok I'm done," he said as he laid his head back and was instantly asleep.

"Is he okay?" Yamcha asked.

"He's fine," Gohan said. "Just tired. This isn't the first time he's pushed himself to the point of passing out. He used to do it a lot when he first became a Super Saiyan."

"Well it looks like Goten is out cold," the announcer said. "That makes Eighteen the winner."

A/N: Sorry for the long wait for this update but with working and going to school, time just isn't too readily available. Hopefully, I'll find a balance and make updates a little bit more frequent but anyway read and review and let me know what you think.

Krillin vs. Frosty

Piccolo vs. Shin

Videl vs. Gorcha

Gohan vs. Kibito

Android 18 vs. Trunks

Goten vs. Hercule

Goku vs. Vegeta

Broly vs. Hyncha

**Power levels**

Gohan  
750 million  
Broly  
675 million

Piccolo  
45 billion

Yamcha  
250 million

Tien  
500 million

Krillin  
600 million  
9 billion (Kaioken x15)  
12 billion (Kaioken x20)  
18 billion (Kaioken x30)

Eighteen  
35 billion

Vegeta  
745 million

Goku  
750 million

Goten  
120 million  
6 billion (Super Saiyan)  
9 billion (Super Kaioken)

15 billion (Super Saiyan 2)

Trunks  
115 million  
125 million (healed)  
Shin  
10 billion  
15 billion (Kaioken)

Kibito  
5 billion

Gorcha  
100,000  
Hyncha  
500,000

Videl  
40,000  
Hercule  
40

Please **REVIEW!**


	76. Goku vs Broly

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

**Chapter 76**

"Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer said with obvious excitement in his voice. "In one corner we have the former champion of the world, Goku. In the other we have the challenger who knocked his previous opponent out with one punch, Broly."

Goku stood in the ring stretching his muscles a bit with a goofy grin on his face. "Man I can't wait," he said to no one in particular.

"Why?" Broly responded. "Are you ready to lose that badly?"

"Are you really that strong?" Goku asked genuinely excited.

"Ready Fight," the announcer said.

In a flash the two Saiyan's charged at each other with fists ready. Goku leaned his head to the left as Broly's fist went bare inches from his face and landed his own fist in the legendary warrior's stomach doubling him over in pain. The Saiyan wasted no time and quickly fazed out of sight and appeared behind his opponent and drove his elbow down into Broly's neck sending him quickly into the tiled ground.

"Well it looks like Goku has gotten the first blow of the match," the announcer said. "Apparently our champ isn't going to go down as easily as Hyncha did."

Broly pulled himself to his feet and wiped a bit of dust off his fighting suit. The Legendary warrior smiled. "Let's make this more interesting he said. With a quick flex of his muscles Broly effortlessly ascended to the level of Legendary Super Saiyan, his eyes going to turquoise and his hair to a brilliant gold.

"His power's amazing," Krillin said.

"Yeah," Gohan replied. "Somehow he gets double the boost from going Super Saiyan as a normal Saiyan does."

Goku grinned as well. "If that's how you want it." In the next instant Goku also flashed into Super Saiyan and charged at the legendary warrior throwing kicks and punches like wild.

Broly simply laughed as he began to block the kicks and punches with ease before bringing a fist of his own forward and slamming it into Goku's stomach causing a mixture of spit and blood to go flying out of the Saiyan's mouth. Broly never one to pass up an advantage began to mercilessly pound on his fellow warrior before finally throwing him into the ground hard.

Goku rose to his feet his gi now slightly torn and wiped some blood from his mouth. "Not bad," he said. "I'm impressed. You are really strong."

"You have no idea," Broly stated as he fazed out of sight and instantly appeared in front of Goku and drove his fist into the other Saiyan's face. Before Goku could recover from the blow, Broly reached out and grabbed the Saiyan's golden locks and pulled Goku's face down into his knee.

Goku went stumbling back with blood on his face trying to clear his vision off all the little birdies flying around his head. Broly gave him no time and fired a small ki blast at the other warrior sending Goku flying up in the air from the explosion. Fazing out of sight once again Broly appeared above him and stopped his momentum by bringing both fists down on his back hard.

Goku landed in the ring hard making a large crater right in the middle. A few seconds later he pulled himself out and to his feet.

"Had enough?" Broly said.

"I'm not finished yet," Goku said. With a scream the wind picked up around the Saiyan warrior as his aura expanded and lightning bolts began to dance up and down his body. His hair grew a bit longer and his muscles expanded slightly as he ascended into a Super Saiyan 2.

"His power is amazing," Shin said with his jaw dropped to the ground. "How could someone have this much power without us knowing about it?"

"I'm impressed," Broly said. "But it's all in vain." With a scream Broly also transformed to the second level of Super Saiyan sending his power much higher than Goku's."

On the side lines everyone's jaw dropped. "How can this guy b that much stronger than Goku?" Krillin asked mainly to himself.

"I don't know but it doesn't look good," Yamcha replied.

"This should be interesting," Gohan commented. He was the only one standing that wasn't surprised. Broly's power was about what he figured it'd be after that much time of training. He was also pleased to see that the warrior had managed to gain pretty good control over his Legendary Super Saiyan 2 form.

In a flash the two warriors disappeared from the sight of the audience and appeared high up in the sky throwing kicks and punches like crazy. For a moment they seemed evenly matched but upon closer inspection it was obvious that Broly wasn't really trying all that hard. The legendary warrior was blocking all of what Goku threw at him with ease and only throwing punches and kicks of his own at a fraction of the speed he was capable of in this form.

"Quit toying around with me," Goku said panting a little bit in exertion.

"Very well," Broly replied in a cocky tone. In the next instant Goku's fist passed through thin air as Broly appeared behind the Saiyan and drove an elbow into his neck hard. Goku went flying but was quickly stopped as Broly's knee appeared in his stomach causing blood and spit to fly from his mouth.

Reacting quickly, Goku used Instant Transmission to appear behind Broly and sent a foot into the Saiyan's head.

Broly simply cranked his head back into its rightful position and grinned. "I'm impressed. You are skilled indeed to land a blow like that. I see where your son got most of his talent. But you are too out classed to stand a chance," he finished as he reached out and grabbed Goku by the hair and brought his face down to meet his knee.

Goku went reeling back only to be met by Broly's fist again as the Saiyan appeared above him with an axe-handle to the head. Goku went pummeling to the ground where he landed hard making a slight crater in the ring.

"It doesn't look good for Goku," the announcer said. "This could be trouble."

Broly floated above the crater and grinned. "Ready to throw in the towel?" he mocked.

"Kamehameha," came and answer from Goku as the blue beam of energy shot from the crater right at the legendary warrior.

"Nice try," Broly said as he easily swatted the beam off into space only to be struck by Goku who had just used Instant Transmission to appear behind the warrior. Broly was caught off guard and sent flying forward.

Goku charged at his opponent taking advantage of his momentary distraction and continued to pummel the other warrior.

"Yeah go Goku," Tien shouted.

"He won't win," Piccolo said calmly.

"I don't know," Krillin said. "Broly is losing energy quite a bit faster than Goku."

"Yes," Gohan said. "But he's just toying with dad. He'll finish the fight before it gets to a point where he's lost too much energy from the fight to win."

Broly grimaced as he continued to block the blows coming from the other Saiyan. He hadn't expected his opponent to be this determined, or this skilled for that matter. He was starting to get tired. This form just took too much energy out of him. He knew it was just because he hadn't gained full control over it yet. This was the first time since his fight with Yondar that he'd even had to go this high. Sure he'd meditated and stayed in the form for an extended period and even trained in it a bit but never really pushed his limits in it. But he was far from exhausted and could easily hold onto his Super Saiyan 2 powers long enough to finish this fight. But he was tired of dragging it out.

Broly caught Goku's hand as the Saiyan threw another punch at him. Pulling on his opponent's arm, the Legendary Super Saiyan brought Goku forward and head butted him. Still holding onto his arm, Broly swung Goku around and tossed him high into the air. "Blaster Shell," he shouted as he sent a green wave of energy at the flying Saiyan.

Goku saw the attack coming and used Instant Transmission to get out of the way just seconds before it hit him only to be met with an elbow to the face by Broly as he appeared behind the legendary warrior.

"Don't think I'll fall for that twice," Broly said turning and pummeling Goku with a flurry of kicks and punches before throwing Goku once again to the ground hard.

Goku slowly got to his feet and wiped some blood from his chin. Before he could even react Broly was in front of him with a fist flying at his face. Goku never even saw the blow coming and was hit hard. Broly continued to pummel the other Saiyan before throwing him up into the air again and following. Broly floated about a foot away from where Goku finally stopped his momentum. "Let's see you dodge this one," he said. "Blaster Shell." Broly let the attack go at point blank range and hit Goku full force.

When the smoke cleared Goku slowly fell to the ground battered and bleeding but still alive falling out of Super Saiyan unconscious.

"It looks like Broly is the winner," the announcer said. "Let's hear it for both of our fighters."

Broly dropped down to the arena and dropped out of Legendary Super Saiyan 2 to his normal form and quietly walked out of the ring.

Gohan and Krillin walked up to the ring and lifted Goku up by his arms. "Man he's in bad shape," Krillin commented.

"I've seen him worse," Gohan said. "He'll be fine as soon as he gets a sensu." With that he took one on the beans out of the pouch he had on his belt and put it between his father's lips. Goku instinctively chewed and swallowed and in an instant was back to full health.

"Thanks Gohan," he said. "I take it I lost."

"Yeah," Krillin said.

"Broly is tough," Goku said. "I was overconfident when his normal power was lower than mine but he's strong as a Super Saiyan."

"I know," Gohan said. "I've fought him before."

The conversation was soon interrupted by another voice. "Can I have Gohan and Krillin up to the ring for the next match," the announcer said.

Gohan and Krillin both walked up to the ring and got in fighting stances. "Try to go easy on me," Krillin said.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer said. "This will be a fight to watch. In one corner we have multiple time semi-finalist, Krillin. Up against Krillin is the son of the former world champion, Gohan. This will be a great fight."

Krillin looked at Gohan and grinned. "Remember no Super Saiyan."

"Okay," Gohan said. "But you still won't win."

"We'll see," Krillin said.

"Ready fight," the announcer said.

"Kaioken x40," Krillin shouted. In an instant Krillin's aura flared a bright red as he pushed the Kaioken as far as he could and charged at Gohan full force.

Gohan's aura quickly flared red and then disappeared as he too used the Kaioken to boost his power. Gohan raised his arm and blocked the fist that Krillin sent at his face and sent one of his own into his friend's stomach.

Krillin bent over holding his stomach as he spit out a little blood, "so much for catching you by surprise."

"Sorry," Gohan replied. "But I have an important fight in the finals." With that the young demi-Saiyan began to pummel Krillin with blow after blow.

To the man's credit, Krillin did manage to block some of the hits but the boy's superior speed and strength were just too much for him.

"Man Gohan's sure dominating," Tien said.

"Yeah," Yamcha replied. "Who would have thought that he'd be so strong without transforming into a Super Saiyan?"

"Fools," Vegeta practically spat, "to think that a human can compete with a Saiyan."

Back in the ring, Gohan fazed out of sight and appeared behind Krillin and brought his knee up into his friend's back. "Sorry but I need to save my energy for fighting Broly. So I'm going to end this." With that he knocked Krillin into a collision course with the grassy area outside of the ring.

Krillin hit fairly hard but got up quickly dusting himself off before realizing that he had in fact landed outside of the ring. Luckily the only people around him were the other Z-fighters and no one was injured.

"Well it looks like Gohan has beaten Krillin without much trouble," the announcer said. "He isn't even breathing hard folks. This boy may even be stronger than his father folks. But let's give it up for the incredible performance from both of our fighters."

Gohan quietly walked out of the ring as the crowd cheered him. "See you in the next round," he said to Broly as he walked past the taller Saiyan.

"You better not disappoint," he said. "I want to see what you're truly capable of."

"I don't intend on losing," Gohan said in response.

"Ok," the announcer interrupted. "Let's get the next fight underway. I need Broly and Eighteen up here."

Broly stared at Eighteen as he faced off against her. Somehow he couldn't get any kind of a sense of how strong she was or sense her power at all but from seeing her easily beat both of the younger Super Saiyans he guessed that she pretty strong. He'd have to go Super Saiyan to beat her probably.

"Ready fight," the announcer yelled.

In an instant, Eighteen charged at the Saiyan intending to try and end it before he could power up at all.

Unfortunately for her, Broly instantly went Super Saiyan and blocked the punch with ease. In the next instant, Broly sent a backhand into the android and sent her flying out of the ring ending the fight. "That was almost too easy," Broly said dropping out of Super Saiyan.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen," the announcer said. "We'll see Broly against Gohan in the finals. Both fighters have beaten all of their opponents relatively easily and proven to be excellent fighters. Which one will come out on top?"

A/N: Well here's the next chapter. It took a bit longer than I would have liked but it's pretty long and gets us up to the awaited Gohan vs. Broly fight. Hope you all liked it. And btw the outcome of the next fight isn't completely decided yet, it could go either way so I'd like some input from my fans. Who do you think will win Broly or Gohan?

**Power levels**

Gohan  
750 million  
26.25 billion (Kaioken x35)

Broly  
675 million  
67.5 billion (Legendary Super Saiyan)  
168.75 (Legendary Super Saiyan 2)

Piccolo  
45 billion

Yamcha  
250 million

Tien  
500 million

Krillin  
600 million  
24 billion (Kaioken x40)

Eighteen  
35 billion

Vegeta  
745 million

Goku  
750 million  
37.5 billion (Super Saiyan)  
93.75 billion (Super Saiyan 2)  
825 million (after sensu heal)

Goten  
135 million (healed after pushing himself way beyond his limits)  
Trunks  
125 million  
Shin  
10 billion

Kibito  
5 billion

Gorcha  
100,000  
Hyncha  
500,000

Videl  
40,000  
Hercule  
40

Please **REVIEW!**


	77. Final Round Gohan vs Broly

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

**Chapter 77**

"Alright ladies and gentlemen," the announcer said. "Now that we've given our contestants an hour to rest we will resume the tournament. I need both Gohan and Broly in the ring for the final match."

Gohan's eyes shot open as he slipped out of his meditation and back into the real world. It was time for his fight with Broly. The young man quickly put his feet back on the ground and walked out to the arena where he saw Broly already standing in the ring.

"Excited are ya?" Gohan said with a grin.

"Yeah," Broly replied. "It's about time that I got a decent fight. You better not disappoint."

"Hadn't planned on it," Gohan said.

"Ready fight," the announcer said.

The two opponents just stood there for a moment intending to start at their own, not at the call of the announcer.

"Shall we skip the warm-up?" Gohan said as he let out a light scream ascending strait to the second level of Super Saiyan and getting into a fighting stance. His golden locks stood strait up but no aura surrounded him as he showed complete control over Super Saiyan 2.

"Sounds good," Broly said as he let out a scream. In an instant his hair stood up on end and turned golden and his eyes were turquoise. With another scream, Broly's aura expanded as his power continued to rise past his Super Saiyan max. The whole stadium, as well as the rest of the planet for miles around, began to shake under the Legendary Super Saiyan's incredible power. A second later the transformation was complete and Broly stood with lightening bolts running up and down his body.

Broly closed the distance between him and Gohan in a split second and sent a fist right at the young man's face but hit nothing.

The boy disappeared, using Instant Transmission to dodge the blow. Gohan reappeared behind Broly and threw a punch of his own at the back of the legendary warrior's head. Broly grinned as he easily raised an arm to block the blow before turning on the other Saiyan with a roundhouse kick.

Gohan managed to teleport out of the way at the last second but Broly continued to throw kicks and punches at the boy like crazy.

"Man they're fast," Yamcha commented. "I can't even see them."

"How's Gohan keeping up with Broly though?" Krillin asked to no one in particular. "I can tell that Broly is nearly twice as strong. Gohan should be getting the floor wiped with him."

"He's using Instant Transmission to dodge," Goku said watching the fight. He went ahead and transformed into a Super Saiyan so he could see the battle better. "I can't believe he has that kind of control to be able to use the technique that effective and that quickly. It still takes a lot of concentration for me to teleport and Gohan's doing it several times a second."

"His control over Super Saiyan 2 is amazing," Piccolo added. "Even using the Instant Transmission, he's wasting almost no energy. He has almost complete control over that form. I see his meditation has paid off."

As if the comments of the Z-fighters were a curse, Gohan was a nanosecond to late getting out of the way of one of Broly's punches and was subsequently sent flying back as Broly's fist connected with his face. A second later he was on the ring floor, or more correctly beneath it after receiving an axe-handle from Broly.

Gohan pulled himself out of the crater. His gi was torn at the knee from landing and there was a trickle of blood running down the side of his lip from where Broly's fist had connected but otherwise he was unhurt. The young demi-Saiyan wiped the blood from his mouth and grinned. "I'm impressed," he said. "I thought that technique would have worked for a bit longer than that."

"It wasn't bad," Broly replied. He had to admit that it was a little tiring trying to hit the demi-Saiyan when he was instantaneously teleporting all over the place. "But you better have more up your sleeve if you expect to beat me."

"I'm just getting started," Gohan replied. _This is bad,_ he thought. He had hoped to be able to keep that up a bit longer and maybe wear Broly out a bit more before he went on with his next strategy but it didn't look like he had much of a choice. Obviously the Legendary Super Saiyan wasn't messing around and he knew he couldn't take too many of those punches from Broly. He'd seen how quickly his father had fallen to Broly's superior strength.

The next instant before Gohan could react Broly fazed in behind him and grabbed the demi-Saiyan by the arm and threw him up into the air. "Blaster Shell," Broly shouted sending the attack up into the air after Gohan. He didn't really expect it to hit the boy but it should serve as a good distraction.

Gohan grinned as he saw the attack coming at him. He quickly teleported out of the way of the blast, knowing full well that Broly would be right in front of him ready to deliver a crushing blow. Gohan reappeared and sure enough Broly was in front of him with a kick already heading at his midsection. "Solar Flare," Gohan yelled sending the blinding light directly into Broly's blinding the bigger warrior.

Broly almost immediately stopped his kick and grabbed his eyes. Damn the boy had blinded him. He should have seen some kind of trickery like that coming but he'd let his ego get the better of him. No matter, the boy wasn't strong enough to do much damage to him and even without his eye sight he should be able to block fairly well.

"Super Kaioken," Gohan yell as his aura suddenly flared red as his power grew. He charged at Broly with amazing speed and drove his fist into the taller warrior's stomach. The blow had enough force to double the legendary warrior over. Gohan wasted no time and brought his knee up into Broly's face hard sending the blinded warrior high up into the air. In an instant Gohan teleported above the rising warrior and brought an axe-handle down onto his back hard sending him down into the ring hard making a matching crater next to the one that Gohan had made earlier.

"This is one intense battle," the announcer said. "These two awesome fighters are moving faster than the human eye can see and it is obvious that the ring will be demolished before they are done."

"Yeah go Gohan," Videl shouted punching the air and rooting for her boyfriend. What was she thinking, she scolded her self. She and Gohan were just friends. _Who am I kidding?_ she thought. She knew she liked him like that. She just hadn't gotten to opportunity to tell him. He'd been too busy training in the last couple months to talk much at all.

"That's amazing," Goku said. "To have that much control over the Kaioken while in Super Saiyan 2. It's simply incredible."

Broly slowly rose to his feet and wiped a bit of blood off his mouth and grinned. He was definitely impressed that the boy could send him into the ground while he was in his second level. But the boy's attack had consisted mostly of surprise and it wouldn't work a second time. Broly knew that even with the Kaioken that Gohan had used that he still had more power than the boy and he intended to use it. In a golden blur Broly shot out of the crater and began to throw kicks and punches at Gohan like crazy.

Gohan barely ducked in time for Broly's fist to pass bare inches from his head. Unfortunately, a kick came into his stomach much faster than he could possibly hope to dodge and doubled him over in pain. Broly never let up for a second and brought his knee up, intending to take Gohan's head off or at least make a good attempt at it. Fortunately the boy managed to use Instant Transmission to teleport away from the blow before it could connect and throw some punches of his own at Broly.

The large warrior managed to block the blows without much trouble and once again began his assault on the boy.

"Amazing," Krillin said. "Gohan's keeping up with Broly."

"He can't keep that up for long," Piccolo said. "Maintaining a Super Kaioken at that level has got to be taxing his body. Not to mention the concentration it must be taking to teleport around like that."

Broly grimaced as the boy once again disappeared before his fist could make contact. He was surprised that Gohan had managed to keep the Kaioken going this long. He knew that in the fight with Yondar, it had taken much more out of him.

Gohan teleported out of the way of yet another kick from Broly. He knew he couldn't keep this up for much longer. The Super Kaioken was taking an effect on his body. He needed to end this now. Teleporting out of the way of another punch, Gohan brought his hands to his side and began to gather energy. "KA…ME…HA…ME…," he chanted.

"Blaster Shell," Broly shouted bringing energy for his own signature attack out.

"HA!"

"HA!"

The earth began to rumble as the two beams of energy collided. Gohan pushed everything he had into the Kamehameha wave. He knew that Broly was stronger than him but he also knew that he was more adept at focusing energy than the large warrior.

Sweat poured down Broly's face as he pushed his beam against Gohan's Kamehameha wave.

"They're even," Goku said looking up amazed.

"Yeah but how long will he be able to keep it up?" Krillin commented.

Vegeta just stood in the corner with his arms crossed over his chest. _How could Kakarot's brat and that other Saiyan be so strong? It's an abomination. I am the Prince of all Saiyans. I should be the strongest._

_I need more power,_ Gohan thought as he struggled to push Broly's blast back with his own. "Super Kaioken x2," the boy shouted doubling the effects of the Kaioken. The power in the Kamehameha surged easily over taking Broly's attack and heading for the big warrior at lightning speed.

Broly crossed his arms in front of him as he saw the energy coming at him. He knew there was no way he was going to dodge this. A split second later the blast hit and Broly was enveloped in a huge explosion as the entire stadium and much of the surrounding landscape shook from the force of the explosion.

Gohan dropped the power of the Kaioken as he looked for the smoke to clear. If Broly was still on his feet he didn't know if he could win this battle. The Kamehameha wave had taken a lot out of him.

When the smoke cleared, Broly was still on his feet. His clothes were ragged and torn and he was bloody and bruised but he was still standing.

"Oh crap," Gohan said to himself. "This isn't good."

"Gohan's in trouble now," Krillin said.

"Yeah," Tien replied. "He must have been counting on that last attack. "He looks really tired."

Gohan maintained his fighting stance and waited for Broly to charge. _I've got to stay on my toes,_ he thought. In an instant the moment that he'd been waiting for was there. The legendary warrior was behind Gohan in a second driving his fist down hard into the small of the boy's back. Gohan tried to dodge but wasn't fast enough. The blow connected full force. Gohan swore he felt at least one rib crack as he was sent flying back from the blow.

In the next instant Broly was above him with a double axe handle to the head that sent Gohan down into the ground hard sending even more chunks of the ring flying out into the grass and stands. The Legendary Super Saiyan didn't waste any time and sent hundreds of thousands of little blasts into the hole after Gohan pummeling the boy.

A few seconds later the legendary warrior stood there panting, waiting to see if the boy would get back up for a bigger beating. Deep down he really hoped not. He was exhausted. The boy had put up more of a fight than he'd expected.

"Well," the announcer started. "This could be the end for young Gohan. That was one heck of a fight… wait a minute. Gohan is still in the fight." Sure enough a hand rose up from the rubble and pulled a young demi-Saiyan out of the crater. The boy was heavily bruised and bloody and his black gi and red undershirt were torn to shreds barely covering his modesty but he was still standing.

"I'm really impressed," Broly said panting. "I didn't expect you to still be able to stand after that attack."

"You don't look so good yourself," Gohan countered. Sure enough Broly had a similar number of bruises and cuts across his body.

"Let's finish this," the legendary warrior said taking an offensive stance. Unfortunately for him at that time his muscles suddenly shrank a little bit and his hair flopped down a little but maintained its golden color. But most noticeable was his power dropped down to under half of what it was. He'd lost control of Super Saiyan 2 and dropped back to a normal Super Saiyan.

"Yeah let's finish it," Gohan said with a grin. In an instant Gohan charged forward with more speed than Broly could hope to counter and sent a fist flying at Broly's stomach.

Broly tried to quickly power back up but was interrupted by Gohan's fist connecting to his stomach, doubling him over in excruciating pain. Gohan didn't let up at all. He knew if he gave Broly a chance to power back up that he'd be finished. The young demi-Saiyan brought his knee up into Broly's exposed face and sent him flying up in the air. Fazing in above him he brought both hands down on Broly's back in a hard axe handle. The Legendary Super Saiyan made another crater in what was left of the ring.

Gohan landed calmly and reverted back to his normal form as he felt Broly lose consciousness. A few seconds later the announcer also realized that Broly was out. "Ladies and Gentlemen," he said. "Broly is knocked unconscious and that makes Son Gohan the winner. He has followed in his fathers footsteps and became the champion of the world."

Gohan calmly walked out of the ring intent on getting a sensu bean and getting back to full strength. There was still some unfinished business with those strange warriors that showed up. And he really wanted to find out who sent them.

A/N: Sorry that this chapter took so long. I had several projects at school one after another so I had little time to write. Hopefully I'll get a bit faster soon. At least I hope. But anyway here's the long awaited fight between Gohan and Broly. Hope everyone likes it.

**Power levels**

Gohan  
750 million  
93.75 billion (Super Saiyan 2)  
140.625 billion (Super Kaioken with Super Saiyan 2)  
187.5 billion (Super Kaioken x2 with Super Saiyan 2)

Broly  
675 million  
67.5 billion (Legendary Super Saiyan)  
168.75 (Legendary Super Saiyan 2)

Piccolo  
45 billion

Yamcha  
250 million

Tien  
500 million

Krillin  
600 million

Eighteen  
35 billion

Vegeta  
745 million

Goku  
825 million

Goten  
135 million  
Trunks  
125 million  
Shin  
10 billion

Kibito  
5 billion

Gorcha  
100,000  
Hyncha  
500,000

Videl  
40,000  
Hercule  
40

Please **REVIEW!!**


	78. Searching out the enemy

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts _

'Telepathic'

**Chapter 78 **

Gohan slowly grabbed Gorcha by the shirt and lifted him off the ground, shaking the warrior slightly. The alien's eyes fluttered before slowly opening and taking in the surroundings.

"Nice to see you awake," Gohan said with a bit of venom in his voice. He was still holding a slight grudge against the alien from the beating he'd given Videl.

Gorcha almost immediately swung a fist at Gohan trying to knock the young demi-Saiyan away from him. Gohan easily caught the punch and squeezed the man's hand almost to the breaking point. "Now that isn't very nice," the demi-Saiyan said. "All I want is some information and I'll let you go. Now tell me where your master is."

"Forget you," the alien said as he attempted to spit in Gohan's face. The young demi-Saiyan's fist shot out at lightning speed connecting with the alien's stomach causing him to cry out.

"Now that wasn't the answer I was looking for," Gohan said between clenched teeth. "I really don't want to have to hurt you more than is necessary. And don't even think that you have any chance of beating me. Now tell me where Babidi is."

"I'll never tell," Gorcha replied.

"That's why I wanted to let them get the energy," Supreme Kai said. "Babidi's men are too loyal to him to ever talk."

"Gohan's energy alone may have been enough to release Buu though," Kibito pointed out. "It's most likely best that we didn't let Babidi have that energy. We had no idea that any of these earthlings were that powerful."

"If this monster can be released on so little energy then perhaps we should just free him and then I can easily deal with him," Vegeta said proudly.

"No," the Supreme Kai said. "Buu is more powerful than you can possibly imagine."

"What he's saying is that he has more energy than it'd take to release him," Gohan explained.

"Shut up brat," Vegeta said.

"So," Goku said changing the subject. "How are we going to find Babidi?"

"Well this line of questioning is pointless," Gohan said giving Gorcha a quick chop to the neck rendering him unconscious once again.

"Maybe we could try to locate Babidi by sensing out his power level," Krillin suggested.

"I don't sense any really high power levels," Goku said.

"Babidi isn't all that powerful," Supreme Kai said. His magic is what makes him so dangerous."

"Wait," Gohan said. "Babidi would most likely keep his most powerful minions with him for protection then, since he wasn't expecting them to be needed in gathering energy."

"Yes that would be true," Supreme Kai said.

"Then we should be able to find some higher than average power levels that feel somewhat similar to that unnatural feeling we all got from Gorcha, Hyncha, and Frosty."

"Yes," Supreme Kai said. "But I don't sense anything."

"I think I've got something," Piccolo said. "It's faint but I think it is evil."

"It doesn't seem quite as twisted as the other ones though," Goku said.

"That could be because the being has more power to start with," Gohan said. "And it does feel like they might be suppressing it a bit."

"I say we check it out," Goku said. "Who's coming?"

"Nonsense, Kakarot," Vegeta said. "Your first priority is your fight with me."

"I promise that after this is over I will give you your fight," Goku said.

"You're forgetting you only have one day," Vegeta reminded him.

"Oh yeah," Goku said putting his hand behind his head in classic Son fashion. "I almost forgot. But we should have plenty of time for that anyway."

"I'm going then," Vegeta growled. "I will make sure you don't get sidetracked."

"I'm in," Gohan said.

"Me too," Krillin said.

"I'm in as well," Piccolo added.

"I think I'll just stay behind," Yamcha said. "You'll have it all under control with Goku there."

"Yeah I don't think I'd be much help," Tien added. "If any of the fighters can stand up to a Super Saiyan I wouldn't stand a chance anyway."

"What about you Broly?" Gohan asked.

"I've got nothing better to do anyway," the legendary warrior replied.

"Can I go too?" Goten chirped in.

"Yeah I want to go," Trunks added.

"No," Gohan said. "I promised mom I wouldn't let you fight while you were just a boy. I want you to have the normal childhood that I didn't get to have."

"But it'll be fun," Goten said.

"Listen squirt," Gohan said bending down to Gohan's level. "Fighting to save the planet isn't fun. It's hard and very taxing on a person. I don't want to have to put you through that at your age. Besides I think we can handle it ourselves this time."

"Aw man," Goten said walking off followed by Trunks.

"Let us get underway then," the Supreme Kai said. "We must stop Babidi at all costs."

-Dbz-

Less than an hour later the warriors landed on a cliff on the other side of the planet. "There it is," the Supreme Kai said. "No wonder we couldn't find it. He buried his ship underground."

"Okay, what's the plan?" Gohan asked as the looked down at the small ship that sank into the ground in front of them.

"Well they'll have to bring Buu outside before they release him," Supreme Kai said. "So we should just wait."

"Wait," Vegeta practically screamed. "We could be sitting out on this rock for days before they decide to show themselves. I'll just blow up the whole damn ship now and end this in a second."

"No," Supreme Kai said. "That could very well wake up Majin Buu early and that is what we are trying to avoid."

"He does have a point," Broly said. "Unless they have energy gathered for Buu they aren't going to come out. And we really don't want to wait until they have him that close to release."

"So we should go in there and beat Babidi then," Gohan said.

"That would be exactly what the wizard would want," Supreme Kai said. "Any energy that any of you lost in the ship would be immediately transferred to Buu."

"We don't really have much choice," Gohan said.

"Wait," Piccolo said. "Someone's coming out."

"Where are them henchmen," a voice said from below. The voice belonged to a little green man dressed in blue and orange. This was the wizard Babidi.

Behind him stepped two warriors. The first was about Vegeta's height and had a smashed up face and an elongated skull. He seemed to wear an armor of some sort and was obviously alien. This one was PuiPui.

The other was a taller warrior dressed in a blue outfit and white cape. He had light red skin and a dark goatee. He also had horns and sharp red claws. This was the demon king, Dabura.

"Oh no," Supreme Kai said. "It's Dabura. I never imagined that Babidi could get someone so powerful under his control."

"He doesn't look that tough," Broly said.

"Oh but he is," Supreme Kai said. "He's possibly the most powerful warrior in the universe."

"That's ridiculous," Vegeta scoffed. "I'm the most powerful warrior in the universe."

"Ah hem," Gohan said. "I'm pretty sure that both Broly and myself are stronger than you."

"We'll see boy," Vegeta said. "I'll put both you and your clown of a father in your places."

"Keep it down," Supreme Kai said. "We don't want them to hear us."

"Why worry?" Vegeta said. "If they attack we could finish this faster."

"I agree," Broly said. "We could end this quickly with a frontal assault."

-Dbz-

"Master," Dabura said quietly. "We're being watched."

"What?" Babidi said confused.

"Up on the cliff," Dabura said.

"Yes," Babidi said finally seeing the group of warriors. "It appears the Supreme Kai has found us. I was hoping to have more energy for Buu by this time but I guess I can extract my revenge on the Kai."

"Four of them are extremely powerful master," Dabura said. "They are probably the reason that none of your warriors returned from the tournament. We could use their power to resurrect Buu."

"Yes," Babidi said. "Lure them into the ship. But do not kill the Kai. I want him to suffer a bit first."

"It will be done," Dabura said turning toward the cliff.

"I'll go with you," PuiPui said.

"Dabura requires no assistance," Babidi said. "Now come and prepare yourself. You'll be the stage one fighter."

"Yes master," PuiPui said as he followed Babidi into the ship.

-Dbz-

"They know we're here," Piccolo suddenly said. As soon as the words left his mouth," Dabura was right in front of them. With one blast Kibito was reduced to ashes. As the warriors started to take defensive stances, Dabura quickly let out a wad of spit that hit Piccolo.

"That was low," the Namek began but then gasped as he began turning to stone. In seconds he was nothing but a statue.

"Watch that spit," Goku said dumbly.

"Yeah no kidding," Krillin said. "But before he could react, the deadly liquid had spattered on him as well. In the next instant the ex-monk joined Piccolo as lawn decoration.

"If you want your friends back," Dabura said. "You'll have to defeat me." The demon king turned to retreat back to the ship only to see a Saiyan warrior in his path.

"That shouldn't be too much of a problem," Gohan said from in front of Dabura. We'll finish this here and now."

"We'll finish this on the ship," Dabura said. "If you survive the other fighters you may get to face me."

"I don't think you understand," Gohan said with venom in his voice. "You won't reach the ship alive."

"Who's going to stop me," Dabura said stepping around the boy.

"I am," Gohan said stepping back in his path. "And you won't get me with that spit trick either. I'm not off guard like they were."

"We'll see," Dabura said as he threw a punch at Gohan.

The young demi-Saiyan instantly increased his power with the Kaioken side-stepping Dabura's attack and burring a fist in the demon's stomach. Dabura gasped as the blow impacted with his stomach causing him to lose some saliva.

Dabura stepped back stunned. He knew that this was one of the stronger warriors but he'd had no idea that he could be this strong. The demon let his aura expand as he quickly gathered more power to himself. "If you want to die so soon, so be it."

"I'm not scared of you," Gohan replied.

"Don't you think we should be helping him," Supreme Kai said.

"He seems to be doing okay," Goku replied.

-Dbz-

Deep in the ship, Babidi growled. "Dabura you fool, why didn't you get into the ship already. Don't you know that I can absorb the energy easier if you lure them in here?" Then an idea struck the little imp. "Papapapa," he said as a small circular disk appeared beneath Gohan and Dabura. "Now all the energy Dabura beats out of that boy will go directly to Majin Buu."

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long and is a bit short but it should move the plot along nicely. Hopefully, I can find a bit more time to write and have the next update out a bit sooner. Anyway let me know what you think with a review.

**Power levels**

Gohan  
800 million (after sensu heal)  
16 billion (Kaioken x20 while blocking Dabura)  
Broly  
750 million (after sensu heal)

Piccolo  
45 billion

Krillin  
600 million

Vegeta  
745 million

Goku  
825 million

Goten  
135 million  
Trunks  
125 million  
Shin  
10 billion

Kibito  
5 billion

PuiPui  
500 million

Dabura  
500 million (suppressed)  
10 billion (attacking the Z-fighters)  
30 million (full power)

Babidi  
15,000

Please **REVIEW!!**


	79. The fighting begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

**Chapter 79**

Dabura charged at Gohan and threw a hard right punch right at the boy's face. He'd teach this mere boy to interfere with his master's plan. Dabura was suddenly brought out of his dreams of revenge as Gohan disappeared into thin air seconds ahead of the punch.

"You'll have to do better than that if you actually expect to hit me," Gohan said tauntingly from behind the Demon King.

Dabura spun around. No way that boy could be that fast. How had he dodged that punch? No one had ever dodged a punch from him and made it look that easy.

The Demon King charged once again, now infuriated throwing kicks and punches at the boy like crazy. He'd make the insolent little brat pay for making a fool out of him.

Gohan instantly increased the power he was drawing from the Kaioken and began to block or dodge everything that Dabura threw at him.

"Amazing," Supreme Kai said. "Gohan may just have a chance. They seem pretty even."

"The boy is just toying with him," Vegeta said somewhat agitated. "This fight should have been over by now. It's just a waste of time."

"Come on Vegeta," Goku said. "Let Gohan have a little fun. I'm sure he'll be able to finish Dabura off."

"Such a weakling isn't worth a true Saiyan's time."

"What do you mean?" The Supreme Kai said. "Surely Gohan can't be that strong?"

"Weren't you paying attention to any of the fights at the tournament?" Broly asked.

"Not really," Supreme Kai said. "I had other things on my mind."

"Well, don't worry," Goku said. "Gohan hasn't even had to go Super Saiyan yet."

"But why would he hold back like that if he could beat Dabura as easily as you say?"

"The boy is toying with him to have a bit of fun," Vegeta seethed. "Normally that isn't so bad but we have better things to do."

"I agree," the Supreme Kai said. "There is far too much at stake for Gohan to be fooling around like this. Every blow Dabura lands will go directly to Majin Buu."

"Don't worry Kai," Broly said. "Gohan has no intention of letting the Demon King land a blow."

-Dbz-

"Hurry up Goten," Trunks said as the two boys flew toward where the action was. "We're going to miss seeing this wizard and the Buu monster if you keep slacking off."

"What's the hurry not much is happening right now anyway."

"Gohan's fighting someone," Trunks said.

"Yeah but he's not even getting warmed up. He's barely at the brink of Super Saiyan."

"But I want to watch so hurry up," Trunks said.

"Okay let's go then," Goten said turning Super Saiyan and speeding ahead of Trunks.

"Wait up," Trunks said also going Super Saiyan and speeding toward his friend.

-Dbz-

Gohan dodged once again as Dabura's fist came flying toward him. He was tired of playing around. This guy wasn't any challenge. Bringing a fist of his own forward, the young demi-Saiyan buried the fist in the Demon King's stomach. As Dabura bent down to catch his breath Gohan's knee flew up into the demon's face sending him flying up into the air. Gohan fazed out of sight and appeared above him and brought both fists down on Dabura's back sending the proud demon flying into the ground.

Dabura got to his feet and wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth. "How did you do that to me?" he screamed. This was just to much. The rage was really flowing in him now. This boy had humiliated him in front of his master. He was going to slowly tear this boy to pieces.

"Give up now and return Krillin and Piccolo back to their normal state and I'll let you live," Gohan said.

"Foolish boy," Dabura said. "You may have caught me off guard with your strength, but you can't be that strong. This fight is far from over. You don't have the power to finish me and I will be sending all your energy to Majin Buu."

"No you're wrong," Gohan said. "I'm just getting warmed up. You have no chance of winning. I'm through playing around." With a burst of energy, Gohan's slight red aura from the Kaioken was replaced by a golden one as he began to draw on his Super Saiyan powers. In an instant his hair spiked up and turned golden and his eyes became an icy teal.

-Dbz-

"No, no, no," Babidi screamed into his crystal ball as he saw Gohan easily blocking the blows that Dabura threw at him. "And now he's through playing around," the wizard mumbled to himself. "How can someone on this planet be that strong? I know there wasn't any power to speak of when we checked this planet out a hundred years ago."

"Perhaps I should go help him," PuiPui suggested.

"Forget it," Babidi said. "Dabura is the strongest warrior I have and he's getting his butt handed to him by that boy. There's no way that you would do any good. Oh how I wish Buu were revived. He would show that ratty Kai and his allies true pain."

"Wait a minute master," PuiPui said. "I recognize one of those warriors out there."

"What are you talking about?"

"The tall one that is standing next to the Kai, I've seen him before. I think he served under Lord Yondar's empire. He's the one that decimated my entire planet single-handedly. I'm glad you didn't send me to face that warrior. His power is that of legend."

"Wait," Babidi said. "You said that he was with Yondar's forces?"

"Yes, but the rumors said that he betrayed his master and they ended up killing each other."

"Obviously he survived." Babidi cackled. "I wonder if the Kai knows what kind of killer is standing next to him."

"He must have changed to be working for the Kai. Maybe it's his ticket out of hell," PuiPui suggested.

"It doesn't really matter," Babidi said. "If there's even a scrap of evil in his heart I can bring him under my control. When he turns on the others, Majin Buu will finally be revived.

-Dbz-

Broly watched as Gohan transformed to the level of Super Saiyan. This battle wouldn't last much longer, he knew. Now that Gohan was done toying with the weakling, it would soon be over.

'Broly,' a voice said in his head.

The legendary Saiyan turned his head. Who had said that.

'I'm your new master,' Babidi's voice said from his head. 'I can help you regain the power you had before it was capped by your old master.'

"My power is still as high as ever," Broly blurted out.

Shin turned his head to the side as he heard Broly speak out of nowhere.

'I can give you back the legendary power you were born with without bringing back your insanity. I'm the only one that can help you.'

"Get out of my head," Broly screamed grabbing the sides of his head.

"Oh no," Supreme Kai said. "Babidi's trying to take control of Broly."

'Yes, serve me and the pain will go away. You can finally be the perfect warrior. I know about the planets you've laid to waste. Now wasn't that fun. With my help and with Majin Buu released we can destroy planet after planet.'

"Fight it. Be pure and innocent."

"I'm not innocent," Broly screamed as he continued to clutch his head. Suddenly his power began to rise at an incredible rate. In an instant his power reached that of Legendary Super Saiyan, dwarfing Gohan's. A few seconds later he reached Legendary Super Saiyan 2. Strangely his power continued to rise higher and higher, going beyond what his normal max was. Finally his power leveled off at a level not seen by the universe in thousands of years. With the power came a price, as a cursive M formed on the formally reformed warrior's forehead. The Legendary Super Saiyan now belonged to Babidi.

-Dbz-

Gohan turned his head as he felt Broly's power rise beyond what he'd ever felt. This was bad. Broly had already been the strongest fighter in the universe. It was mostly luck that had let Gohan beat him in the tournament. That, and the fact that Broly wasn't using any techniques that would harm the spectators. Gohan had used that to his advantage but he knew that that wouldn't be an option this time. It would most likely be a fight to the death to stop the legendary warrior if he was under Babidi's control. And to make things worse, the Legendary Super Saiyan's power had grown to the point where not even a double Kaioken at Super Saiyan 2 could match it.

Gohan was brought out of his strategizing by a fist thrown by Dabura. The boy managed to move his head out of the way of the punch just seconds before it would have connected. _Well first things first_, Gohan thought. _I need to finish this quickly. That way Krillin and Piccolo will be back in the picture to help us._ With that in mind, Gohan shot a fist forward into the Demon King's stomach, doubling him over in and instant. That's all the time it took for Gohan to gather a blast that would finish the monster off.

-Dbz-

'Broly this is your master,' Babidi said in the Legendary Super Saiyan's head. 'I order you to save Dabura's useless ass.'

"Very well," Broly said as he fazed out of sight and appeared behind Gohan easily smacking the boy aside before he could finish Dabura.

Gohan hit the ground hard making a crater but soon regained his feet. "That's going to leave a bruise," he said to himself as he floated out of the hole to face the Legendary Super Saiyan. _I guess we'll have to do this without Krillin and Piccolo._

Goku sighed with relief as he saw Gohan float out of the crater relatively unharmed. "Let's go Vegeta," he said. "Gohan's going to need help with this one."

"True Saiyans fight alone," Vegeta replied. "Let the boy have his fight. When he fails I'll finish it myself."

"Quit deluding yourself," Goku said. "You can feel as well as I can how powerful Broly has become. None of us can take him on our own." _Not without going beyond level 2 at least._

-Dbz-

'Master Babidi,' Dabura thought to his master. 'I have an interesting discovery. Open the door to the ship so I can give you this information.'

'You aren't just trying to get out of fighting are you?'

'You know as well as I do that I am no match for these warriors. Let the new recruit handle them.'

-Dbz-

A few minutes later in the ship Dabura kneeled before his master. "I should kill you for your weakness," Babidi said. "You were pathetic out there."

"I know master and I will become stronger but in the mean time I thought you should know that the Saiyan Prince out there could also become your minion. His heart is far from pure and he is very impatient. With him and Broly both on our side, Majin Buu's resurrection will be certain."

"Interesting," Babidi said. "You may have just saved your own life."

-Dbz-

Outside Gohan and Broly were still staring each other down as the others watched. "Broly don't do this," Gohan said. "You don't have to serve Babidi."

"You're right," Broly said. "I don't have to. I want to."

-Dbz-

'Vegeta,' Babidi said in his head.

Vegeta bent down and clutched his head, trying to get rid of the voice.

'I know all about the humiliation the boy put you through by always being more powerful than you. He even used you as a punching bag to take out his frustrations. I can make you strong enough to pay him back for that. All you have to do is let me release the evil in your heart and I can bring your power back to what it once was.'

"No get out of my head," Vegeta screamed.

Supreme Kai looked over in horror. Now Babidi was getting control over Vegeta as well. This was bad.

'Don't fight it Vegeta. You know you need the power to teach the boy a lesson. Let me help you.'

Vegeta continued to scream and clutch his head. His power began to rise. In seconds he was a Super Saiyan. Seconds later he was a Super Saiyan 2. His power continued to rise, like in Broly's case higher than it had ever been before. But, like in Broly's case, there was a price. He was now under Babidi's control. A cursive M formed on his head. But his power-up didn't stop there. His muscles continued to expanded as he bulked up using the same technique that he and Trunks had discovered in the time room to push his power even higher. He knew that his speed would suffer slightly from this but the added power would put him beyond what the boy could handle even with that Super Kaioken of his. The prince of all Saiyan would show everyone once and for all that he was the strongest in the universe.

-Dbz-

Did you feel that power, Trunks?" Goten asked.

"Yeah things are heating up," Trunks said. "That power is beyond anything I've ever felt."

"Let's hurry then," Goten said shooting off with renewed speed.

-Dbz-

'Vegeta,' Babidi said. 'Kill the Supreme Kai.'

"No," Vegeta said defiantly. "My business is only with the boy.

-Dbz-

"What he said no," Babidi said. "No one has ever said no before."

"It's okay," Dabura said. "You can have Broly kill the Kai if you want. Or you could let the Kai come to us and I can kill him personally at your feet while our two new recruits beat the energy out of the other two to free Majin Buu."

"Oh I love that idea," Babidi said.

-Dbz-

'Broly, this is your master," Babidi said. 'Kill the one known as Goku. But do it slowly.'

"Yes master," Broly said. He turned to Vegeta. "The boy is all yours. I'll take the other one."

Vegeta let out an evil grin. "I'm going to enjoy this."

"You can't do this," Supreme Kai said. "Buu will be released."

"We have no choice," Gohan said. "If we don't fight they will destroy the planet."

"But Buu will destroy the whole universe."

"If left unchecked, Broly could do the same thing," Gohan said.

"I will go into the ship and try and stop Babidi while you fight then."

"Wait," Goku said. "You are no match for Dabura. He'll rip you to shreds."

"I can't let Buu be resurrected," Supreme Kai replied.

"Wait," Gohan said. "Goten and Trunks are on their way here. I can feel them coming. Wait until they get here. The three of you should be able to take out Dabura and Babidi. Or at least you'll stand a better chance that way."

"Very well," Supreme Kai said.

"Enough stalling," Vegeta said. "I want my fight."

"Fine Gohan said powering up quickly to Super Saiyan 2. "I'm ready whenever you are."

"Let's take our fight elsewhere Kakarot," Broly said. "I don't want any interferences."

"Fine by me," Goku replied.

-Dbz-

A few minutes later, Goku and Broly landed in a deserted area. "Let's do this." Broly said.

"Alright," Goku said ascending to Super Saiyan 2 and getting into a fighting stance.

A/N: Okay I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to write. But with finals and graduation parties and all that I didn't have much time to write at all until early this week. But now hopefully I can get a little bit ahead before next semester starts. Anyway I'd like to thank Derek83 for the idea of have Vegeta go to the Ultimate Super Saiyan 2 level. Anyway read and review and hopefully I'll have something done by early next week.

**Power levels**

Gohan  
800 million (after sensu heal)  
16 billion (Kaioken x20 while blocking Dabura)  
32 billion (Kaioken x40 while fighting Dabura)  
40 billion (Super Saiyan)

100 billion (Super Saiyan 2)  
Broly  
750 million  
250 billion (Legendary Super Saiyan 2 under Babidi's control)

Vegeta  
745 million  
125 billion (Super Saiyan 2 under Babidi's control)  
225 billion (False Ascended Super Saiyan 2 under Babidi's control)

Goku  
825 million  
103.125 billion (Super Saiyan 2)

Goten  
135 million  
6.75 billion (Super Saiyan)

Trunks  
125 million  
6.25 billion (Super Saiyan)

Shin  
10 billion

PuiPui  
500 million

Dabura  
30 billion (full power)

Babidi  
15,000

Please **REVIEW!!**


	80. Buu's seal is broken

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

**Chapter 80**

Gohan centered himself into a fighting stance as he stared across the landscape at Vegeta. The amount of power the Saiyan Prince had gained from being under the wizard's control was amazing. He was even more powerful than Broly had been when Gohan had faced him earlier.

"Quit stalling brat and attack," Vegeta demanded.

"You don't have to do this, Vegeta," Gohan said calmly.

"I know," Vegeta said. "I want to. I'm going to repay you for all the humiliation that you and your clown of a father caused me."

"Cry me a river Vegeta," Gohan said. "I'm not going to feel sorry for you just because you've been second best for awhile. It's not like you had it so bad."

"Shut up brat," Vegeta shouted. "I won't be your punching bag any longer." With that the Saiyan Prince charged forward at the boy and threw a hard kick at his head.

Gohan raised his arm and blocked the blow without too much trouble with his forearm but the blow still hurt. "I must say Vegeta," Gohan said. "For as much power as you gained you aren't much faster."

"I had to sacrifice some speed to be even stronger. I wanted to make it utterly hopeless for you."

"So you pumped up your muscles," Gohan said. "I thought you'd learned that that doesn't work very well from when you fought against Cell."

"On the contrary boy," Vegeta said smugly. "I may not be as fast as I could be but I'm still as fast as you are and much more powerful." With that Vegeta once again charged at Gohan and began to deliver blow after blow to the young demi-Saiyan.

Gohan grinned as he continued to keep his defenses up. In a way he was enjoying the fight. Sure the world was in danger in more ways than he even wanted to think about but the fighting instinct in him just was too hard to ignore.

Gohan was brought out of his reverie when a hard right fist from Vegeta landed in his stomach hard. The blow was enough to send blood flying from the boy's mouth and double him over. Vegeta wasted no time and continued to pummel the young demi-Saiyan with blow after blow while he was off guard.

-Dbz-

Across the world two more Saiyans were squaring off. "You don't have to do this, Broly," Goku said as he too got into a fighting stance. "You can still help us stop Majin Buu."

"Stop Majin Buu?" Broly said. "Why would I want to do that? My master would be very displeased with me if Buu were not to be revived. I'm going to beat the energy out of you to make it possible."

"If that's how it's got to be then," Goku said charging forward to throw a few kicks and punches at the Legendary Super Saiyan.

Broly simply laughed as he dodged all the attacks with ease. "Don't tell me that's the best you have, Kakarot?"

"I'm just getting warmed up," Goku replied as he used Instant Transmission to appear behind Broly and throw another series of kicks and punches at the Super Saiyan.

Broly dodged all these with ease as well and easily backhanded Goku away. "You're pathetic, Kakarot."

-Dbz-

Gohan pulled himself out of the crater that Vegeta had thrown him into and wiped some blood from his mouth. It was no use, he just wasn't strong enough to stand up to the kind of power that Vegeta had now. Even using a double Super Kaioken wouldn't be enough to get him to the same level as Vegeta had obtained. A thought occurred to him. He could go Super Saiyan 3. That would most likely make him much stronger than Vegeta but it was risky. First he didn't know if his body could handle the strain and secondly, he didn't think Vegeta would sit idly by and let him have the time that would be necessary for the transformation.

"Get up brat," Vegeta said from up in the air above the crater. "I know you still have some fight in you."

_That's it,_ Gohan thought. He could do the same thing Vegeta had done to get stronger. Gohan had seen his father, Vegeta, and Future Trunks pump their muscles up often enough and knew it wasn't too terribly difficult to do. It was just that the loss of speed was usually too great to be worth it. But Gohan had a plan to compensate for that. "Okay, let's go," the boy said as he strained slightly. His aura expanded and his power rose and his muscles slightly expanded.

"So you have some reserves after all?" Vegeta said calmly. "But it won't be enough."

"I'm just getting started," Gohan said.

Vegeta laughed. He knew that if the boy expanded his muscles much more he could maybe match his power but he'd be too slow to hit him. He'd be making the same mistake that Future Trunks had made against Cell.

To Vegeta's surprise, Gohan had something else in mind. "Super Kaioken," the boy shouted as his aura turned completely red and flared violently. In an instant Gohan was in front of Vegeta with a fist buried in the Saiyan Prince's stomach.

It was Vegeta's turn to spit out some blood. Gohan wasted no time and continued to beat the tar out of the Saiyan Prince. After hitting him dozens of times in less than a second, Gohan sent Vegeta into a newly formed crater.

A few seconds later, the prince crawled to his feet, wiping blood from his mouth. "Impressive boy, now let's finish this."

-Dbz-

Goku rebounded off a rock face and shot back at Broly. He knew at the level he was at he was no match for the terror. But then again he still had a few tricks up his sleeve. "Super Kaioken x2," he shouted bringing his power up closer to what the legendary warrior's was.

With renewed strength, Goku charged at Broly and began to throw a series of kicks and punches at the terror. Broly laughed as he continued to block the blows that Kakarot threw at him.

"You're just too weak," Broly said as he once again smacked Goku across the face with the back of his hand. Goku went flying from the blow but recovered and charged back at the Legendary Super Saiyan, still maintaining the Kaioken.

Broly was ready for the punch that Goku was throwing, but at the last instant, Goku simply disappeared with his Instant Transmission technique. Broly turned his head just in time to see Goku high above him. "Solar flare," Goku shouted blinding the warrior with Tien's technique.

Broly instantly held his hands over his eyes temporarily blinded.

Goku wasted no time and appeared behind the Legendary Super Saiyan and drove his knee into his back sending Broly flying. Goku used Instant Transmission and was ahead of him before he landed with another blow that sent him flying into the ground hard. Goku quickly cupped his hands at his side. "Kamehameha," he shouted as he sent his signature attack into the hole after Broly.

The Legendary Super Saiyan looked up just in time to see the attack coming right at him. There was no way he would be able to dodge in time and the attack looked too big to block. "Blaster shell," Broly shouted sending a beam of his own at the Kamehameha. The two beams collided in midair and began to push back and forth fairly even.

After several seconds of the tug of war both beams exploded in midair shaking most of the planet and dealing some damage to both fighters.

Goku landed nearby panting slightly as Broly climbed out of his hole. Using a double Super Kaioken this much was really draining him. He was thankful that he was dead and his body was more durable because of it. If he'd been alive, he was sure his body would have given out by now.

Broly just grinned. "Getting tired Kakarot?"

"I'm alright," Goku said. "Why are you?"

"Not in the slightest," Broly responded.

-Dbz-

The Supreme Kai sighed as he saw two golden blurs approaching. Seconds later two Super Saiyans landed beside him. "Hi mister Shin," Goten said happily. "Where's Gohan at?"

"He's fighting my dad," Trunks said pointing to where Gohan and Vegeta were fighting.

"I've got to help him," Goten said.

"And I've got to help dad," Trunks added.

"Wait boys," Supreme Kai said. "Vegeta has come under the control of the wizard Babidi. "The only way to save him will be if we destroy the wizard.

"You mean my dad's on the other side?" Trunks asked.

"Yes," Supreme Kai responded. "The wizard has control of his mind. He's being forced to fight Gohan to gather energy to release Majin Buu. We must go and stop the wizard before that happens at all costs. But I can't do it alone. I'll need both of you to help to beat the wizard's henchmen."

"Cool," Trunks said. "I bet I can beat him by myself with one hand tied behind my back."

"Was he the one I felt my brother fighting earlier?" Goten asked.

"Yes," Shin replied. "Gohan did fight him earlier. But how'd you know that?"

"I felt Gohan's power rise a little bit earlier, but nowhere near as much as now."

"I can take him," Trunks said.

"That other power was pretty strong," Goten said. "Nowhere near as much as Gohan's but I think we'll have to work together to beat it," Goten replied.

"Let's go then," Supreme Kai added. "Each second these fights continue is one that Majin Buu becomes more powerful."

-Dbz-

Gohan fazed out of sight just seconds ahead of Vegeta's punch and appeared behind the Saiyan Prince and sent a kick at Vegeta's head.

Vegeta fazed out of sight just nanoseconds ahead of the attack and appeared behind Gohan trying to deliver a blow in similar fashion.

Gohan raised his arms and in a cross and blocked Vegeta's punch. He couldn't believe how powerful Vegeta had become from Babidi's magic. He was using a Kaioken and had his muscles pumped up on top of Super Saiyan 2 and they were still dead even. Normally he could beat Vegeta with only half trying, but the Saiyan Prince was taking a toll on him today. He knew he was pushing himself beyond his limits for this fight. He didn't know how much longer he could keep this up.

"Final Flash," Vegeta shouted from the air above Gohan. The beam of energy headed strait at the demi-Saiyan at an incredible speed.

"Kamehameha," Gohan shouted sending a beam of his own to meet the attack. Upon impact the attacks exploded violently. The shockwave from the blast sent both him and Vegeta flying back several feet.

-Dbz-

Broly shot at Goku with amazing speed pummeling the other full blooded Saiyan with a flurry of kicks and punches before he could even recover from the explosion.

Goku did his best to block the blows, but Broly was simply too fast for him to keep up with. The savior of the planet earth used Instant Transmission to avoid a blow from Broly and appeared a bit away from the Legendary Super Saiyan. _Hope my body can handle this,_ Goku thought. "Super Kaioken x3." Goku's aura erupted violently as his power shot though the roof, passing even that of Broly's. Unfortunately for him, his body couldn't handle the strain from that much power. In seconds Goku hit his knees the red fading from his aura. A split second later his hair became less spiky as he couldn't maintain the level of Super Saiyan 2 any longer.

"That was brave, Kakarot," Broly said. "But also stupid. Now you die." In that instant, Broly appeared in front of Goku and kneed him hard in the stomach. Grabbing the Saiyan's arm he threw him high into the air. "Blaster Shell," Broly shouted sending his signature attack at the flying warrior. The blast hit full force and Goku went falling from the sky his hair now it's normal jet black.

-Dbz-

"There it is," Shin said. He was still amazed at how easily the boys had disposed of most of Babidi's men. For mere boys they were incredibly strong. Now they all stood in front of the egg that held the monster, Majin Buu.

"Glad you could join us," Babidi said coming out from his hiding spot behind the ball. "Dabura has been looking forward to killing you for sometime."

"Okay," Supreme Kai said. "I'll try to distract Dabura. You two get to Babidi and stop him."

"I think we've got bigger problems," Trunks said pointing at the ball. "That thing is about to open."

"Let's take this outside," Babidi said. "I want Buu to have some room when he's released."

In an instant all the people in the room, along with Buu's ball were transported outside the spaceship.

Seconds later the seal around Buu's ball began to crack releasing possibly the greatest threat the universe has ever seen.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. Somehow even without school I haven't gotten much time to write. But anyway read and review.

**Power levels**

Gohan  
100 billion (Super Saiyan 2)  
150 billion (False ascended Super Saiyan 2)  
225 billion (Super Kaioken with false ascended Super Sai1yan 2)

Broly  
250 billion (Legendary Super Saiyan 2 under Babidi's control)

Vegeta  
125 billion (Super Saiyan 2 under Babidi's control)  
225 billion (False Ascended Super Saiyan 2 under Babidi's control)

Goku  
103.125 billion (Super Saiyan 2)  
206.25 billion (Super Kaioken x2 with Super Saiyan 2)  
309.375 billion (Super Kaioken x3 before overload.)  
41.25 billion (Super Saiyan)

Goten  
135 million  
6.75 billion (Super Saiyan)

Trunks  
125 million  
6.25 billion (Super Saiyan)

Shin  
10 billion

PuiPui  
500 million

Dabura  
30 billion (full power)

Babidi  
15,000

Please **REVIEW!!**


	81. The terror of Majin Buu

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

**Chapter 81**

Steam poured from Buu's ball as the sickening power grew stronger and stronger inside. "Yes," Babidi shouted. "Finally Buu will be released."

"We've got to get out of here," Supreme Kai said. "The game is lost. We must regroup to fight another day."

"Or we could blast the thing," Trunks said. "That's what dad would do."

"Yeah we shouldn't run from a monster. Gohan wouldn't run from it."

"Buster Cannon," Trunks shouted sending an energy wave at the ball.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH," Goten shouted as he pushed his power to the limit. In the next instant his hair stood on end and electricity danced up and down his body. He was once again a Super Saiyan 2. "Kamehameha," he shouted adding his attack to his friend's beam.

The two energy beams hit the ball full force, sending it high into the air where it exploded in a huge explosion.

"You guys did it," Supreme Kai said. "Being in captivity so long must have weakened Buu."

"Yeah we did it," Goten and Trunks sang as they grabbed each other's hands and began to dance around in a circle. "We killed the Buu monster! We killed the Buu monster!"

-Dbz-

"Vegeta," Gohan pleaded as he stood facing the Saiyan Prince still in a defensive stance. "I know you can feel that power. I need your help to beat it."

"Don't be stupid brat," Vegeta said. "Our fight is much more important. I can finish that stupid monster at any time."

"You're a fool," Gohan replied. "That monster will destroy everything."

"I don't care," Vegeta shouted. "Now fight me."

"Don't you get it," Gohan said. "Goten and Trunks are over there right where that Buu is being released. They'll die unless we help them."

"Quit stalling brat," Vegeta said. "I gave myself to Babidi to avoid such weakness."

"Very well," Gohan said dropping out of his false ascended state and letting go of the Kaioken and returning to his Super Saiyan 2 form. "I'm not going to try to convince you any more then. But I'm not going to stand around and wait for my brother to die either." Gohan sensed around for the power. It wasn't hard to locate. The monster was radiating unrestrained power. They were quite some distance from here. Obviously, Babidi had wanted to keep the hatching some distance away from his fight with Vegeta. That wouldn't be a problem though. "If you want to fight me so badly," Gohan continued raising his fingers to his forehead, "you'll find me." With that the boy disappeared.

-Dbz-

"We killed the Buu monster! We killed the Buu monster!" Goten and Trunks continued to sing.

"Darn you," Babidi said. "My plan is ruined."

"Even without Buu," Dabura said, "we can still rule the universe. With the Legendary Super Saiyan under your control we're still nearly unstoppable."

"You don't get it," Babidi shouted. "The plan is nothing without Buu."

"Yes master but we must work with what we have."

"You're right," Babidi replied. "Go ahead and kill the Kai and those two little brats."

"Not so fast," a voice said.

Goten looked up from where he was dancing with Trunks. "Gohan," he said.

"Don't worry squirt," Gohan said. "I'll take it from here."

"We killed the Buu monster," Trunks said looking up at the teen warrior. "Now all we have to do is beat the wizard and dad will be back to normal."

"I'm afraid it's not that easy," Gohan said. "Use your senses. Buu isn't dead. I can still feel his energy."

"But that's impossible," Supreme Kai said. "We saw his shell explode. There wasn't anything left."

"I can still sense him though," Gohan said suddenly looking up where a cloud of pink mist was forming. "This is bad."

In seconds the cloud gathered together and began to slowly take humanoid form. A few seconds later the cloud finished forming into a fat pink monster, with white pants, a purple cape, and no shirt. "BUU," the new monster shouted.

"Is that Buu?" Dabura asked Babidi.

"I'm not really sure," Babidi said. "That rat Kai is the only on who's actually seen Buu."

"Well is it him," Goten asked. "Is it? Is it? Is it? Is it?"

"Yes, that's Buu," The Supreme Kai replied. "Now I suggest we run."

"No," Gohan said. "I'm going to stay here and fight him. You guys just stay back and don't get involved no matter what."

"You can't be serious, Gohan," Supreme Kai said. "Can't you sense the magnitude of his power?"

"Yes," Gohan said. "But I'm also well aware of what I can do." _It'll be risky but it just might work,_ Gohan thought. The young man reached in his pouch and pulled out a sensu bean and popped it in his mouth feeling his energy return to him.

"Gohan," Goten said. "I'm going to help you. You'll need it."

"No," Gohan said. "Stay out of it. You're not strong enough to help all that much anyway." _I haven't tried this since I fought Yondar,_ Gohan thought. _But it's the only way that I can even come close to matching that power._ Gohan clenched his fists at his side and braced his body for what was to come. "AHHHHHHH," he shouted as his power began to rise above his Super Saiyan 2 max. Rocks began to levitate from the ground as the surrounding area began to shake uncontrollably.

"What power," Supreme Kai said.

Gohan continued to scream as the wind picked up all around caused by the kind of power that Gohan was putting out. Rocks were utterly destroyed by the output and the whole planet was shaking under the amount of power that the boy was putting out.

-Dbz-

Dende clutched his staff as he looked down on the earth. By now the Lookout was also shaking uncontrollably.

"What is that?" Popo asked from beside him.

"It's Gohan," Dende answered. "His power is incredible."

"It might shake the entire planet apart," Popo said worried.

"Yes," Dende said. "Gohan wouldn't be risking the Earth like this unless there was no other option. Gohan's had this power inside him for a long time. I sensed it when he came back from space but he still doesn't have to ability to completely control it."

"Let's just hope his body can contain it," Popo replied.

-Dbz-

The storm of power raged on as Gohan continued his transformation. It had everyone's attention and many across the planet thinking it was Armageddon. It was even enough to get Majin Buu's attention. The pink monster that'd been doing some weird dance since being released looked on with interest. He stood motionless unlike most of the others who were being blown back by the sheer power that Gohan was radiating.

Gohan reared his head back and let out a final earth shaking yell as his blonde hair began to slowly grow out the back of his head, down past his knees. At that same instant his eye brows seemed to recede into his face. With one final burst of power, Gohan stood there with bolts of energy coursing all over his body, now a Super Saiyan 3.

"Buu," Babidi said getting up from the ground. "I am your master, and I command you to kill those two little brats," he said pointing at Goten and Trunks.

"Buu," Buu said continuing the dance he'd started earlier, ignoring his master.

"Buu," Babidi yelled. "I command it. You don't want me to seal you back in the ball do you?"

That got Buu's attention. "Buu no like ball," he said.

"Then you better kill them," Babidi said. "They tried to keep you in there. It was I your master that released you. NOW KILL THEM!"

Buu's eyes narrowed and an evil grin appeared on his face. In an instant he was charging at Goten and Trunks.

Before he could reach his target though, Gohan was in front of him. "Your fight's with me ugly."

"What's Ugly?" Buu asked.

"It means your faces will scare small children," Babidi explained.

"Buu no like you," Buu said. "Buu make you dead." Buu sent a right fist at Gohan's head but the young Saiyan raised and hand and deflected the blow with little effort.

Gohan brought his knee up into the pink blob's face smashing it in leaving an indention. The young Saiyan then continued to pummel the pink blob leaving marks where ever his fists hit.

Buu stumbled back stunned. No one had been able to so much as lay a finger on him since before he could remember. Buu put his thumb in his mouth and blew on his thumb popping all of his dents back out. "You strong," he said. "Buu make you dead." With that the pink monster shot an arm out at Gohan stretching it out much further than it would normally go catching the demi-Saiyan slightly off guard.

Gohan back-flipped away from the fist just seconds before it would have hit him but Buu was relentless following the Saiyan throwing kicks and punches with almost unheard of speed.

"Amazing," Goten said. "That things really fast for being so fat. I can't even see him move."

Gohan reached out and caught an incoming fist as Buu once again tried to hit him. So far he had the upper hand in the fight but he didn't know how long he could keep this up. He knew he'd need to finish this quickly if he was to save the planet.

With that in mind, Gohan shot a fist of his own out, catching Buu right in the face sending the monster back for a split second. Gohan quickly used Instant Transmission to appear behind the monster and plant a foot right in Buu's fat face. Teleporting one more time, he appeared with his knee buried deep in Buu's stomach. In the next instant, Gohan grabbed the tail growing out of Buu's forehead and swung the monster around sending him high into the air. "KA…ME…HA…ME…HA, Gohan yelled putting as much energy as he could muster into one attack and sending it at the fat form of Majin Buu.

The blast hit the monster with full force and quickly obliterated him leaving just a few scraps floating around the area.

"You did it," Supreme Kai said.

"No," Gohan replied. "I can still sense his energy."

Sure enough in seconds the few pieces that were left quickly formed together and once again became Majin Buu.

Gohan stared in disbelief. How could this monster regenerate even better than Cell? It was unbelievable. He'd put nearly everything he had into that Kamehameha and the monster wasn't even hurt at all. The Saiyan grunted as his Super Saiyan 3 power left him leaving his hair once again almost its normal length and his power greatly diminished.

_This is bad,_ Gohan thought. _I don't stand a chance against him now._

Buu, now fully recovered charged at Gohan once again but was stopped by a voice. "Stop it he's mine," Broly said as he landed nearby.

"Broly," Babidi said as the Legendary Super Saiyan landed. "What are you doing here?"

"I finished with the Saiyan Goku and returned to you master," Broly replied. "Now allow me to get rid of this other pest for you."

"Sorry," Gohan said. "But I know when I can't win. I will be back though." With that the boy raised two fingers to his forehead and disappeared. After quickly appearing behind Goten, Trunks, and the Supreme Kai to bring them along, Gohan was once again gone.

"Find him," Babidi said.

"I can't master," Broly said. "He's suppressing his power."

-Dbz-

Gohan appeared on the Lookout with the two boys and the Kai. He quickly suppressed his power to nearly zero and instructed the others to do the same.

"So what now," Goten asked.

"I'm not sure squirt," Gohan said. "We need to regroup and form a plan," he said letting go of his Super Saiyan 2 form and suppressing his power even further. "But for now we can't be found."

"Right," Goten and Trunks both said going out of Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan respectively and suppressing their power.

"We need to train," Goten said a minute later.

"But how are we going to get strong enough without them finding us?" Trunks said.

"I have a plan," Gohan said.

-Dbz-

Goku sat up his head still spinning. That last hit from Broly had really hurt. He reached out with his senses to see who all was around. He could sense the evil power that he assumed was Majin Buu and he could sense Broly and Dabura near him. He could also sense Vegeta on his way there. He couldn't sense Gohan or the boys though. He shook his head to get the thought out of his head. He needed a plan right now. With that in mind he raised his fingers to his forehead and teleported to the lookout.

-Dbz-

Goku appeared near the other group of warriors. "Gohan," he said. "You're still alive."

"Yeah," Gohan said. "We decided to leave when we couldn't win."

"I'm so glad you're here," Goku said. "Now we can do fusion."

"Fusion?" Gohan asked.

"Yes," Goku said. I learned it from the Metamoris. When two people do this they become one being and their power increases drastically."

"One problem with that plan," Gohan said. "I don't think you have enough time left here to fight Buu. Learning the fusion will take too long."

"You're right," Goku said. The moves are pretty simple and can be taught somewhat quickly but to perfect it would take longer than what I've got. But we can teach the boys how to do it."

"Do you really think they'd be strong enough?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah," Goku said. "It's that strong. We can show them and if they need to they can practice it for a couple of days until they have it perfect."

"Sounds good but I think we should have a backup plan," Gohan said.

"Like what?" Goku asked.

"I have an idea," Supreme Kai said. "There's a mystical sword on the world of the Kais. The legend says that the warrior that can pull it from where it lies and learn to wield it perfectly will be undefeatable in battle. Gohan, I want you to come with me and train with the Z-Sword."

"Okay," Goku said. "It sounds like we have a plan now."

A/N: Okay sorry this chapter took so long. But I've been really busy lately and I had a bit of writers block on how I wanted to do this chapter as far as who was going to be fighting Buu when, but I think I've got it planned out now so hopefully the next chapter will come faster. But anyway it would be awesome if some people reviewed and let me know if they like the direction this is going.

**Power levels**

Gohan  
225 billion (Super Kaioken with false ascended Super Saiyan 2)  
100 billion (Super Saiyan 2)  
106.25 billion (Super Saiyan 2 after sensu heal)  
531.25 billion (Super Saiyan 3)  
0 (suppressed)

Broly  
250 billion (Legendary Super Saiyan 2 under Babidi's control)

Vegeta  
225 billion (False Ascended Super Saiyan 2 under Babidi's control)

Goku  
825 million  
0 (suppressed)  
Goten  
135 million  
6.75 billion (Super Saiyan)  
16.875 billion (Super Saiyan 2)  
1 (suppressed)

Trunks  
125 million  
6.25 billion (Super Saiyan)  
2 (suppressed)

Shin  
10 billion  
5 (suppressed)

PuiPui  
500 million

Dabura  
30 billion (full power)

Babidi  
15,000

Majin Buu  
500 Billion

Please **REVIEW!!**


	82. Retreat and Planning

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

**Chapter 82**

Babidi looked up as an explosion rocked the area around them. "My ship," he screamed in alarm before looking over at the cause of the explosion. "Vegeta, what are you doing? That's the only way off the planet."

"Just some clean-up," the Saiyan Prince responded. "Did you really think I'd keep following orders from a weakling like you?"

"Shall I finish him master?" Broly asked.

"No," Babidi said with a grin. "I think we can leave that to Buu." The evil wizard turned to his father's creation. "Buu destroy this insect."

_That monster already killed Gohan,_ Vegeta thought. _I felt his power skyrocket and then fade. He must have tried some technique and not been able to handle it. Shortly after I felt his power level disappear along with that of my son and Kakarot's other brat. I will avenge my son._ The Saiyan Prince took a fighting stance. "I will not be defeated that easily."

With that said, Vegeta quickly closed the distance between himself and Majin Buu and landed a hard kick right to Buu's face leaving a dent in the monster. Buu stumbled back but quickly recovered. Unfortunately for the monster, Vegeta was far from finished with his offensive. The Saiyan Prince began to pummel the monster in earnest filling the pink blob with indentations from his fists.

-Dbz-

Goku stood silently not far from where Vegeta had started taking on Majin Buu. "I really wish I could help you Vegeta," he said. "But there's no way that even together we could beat Buu. And you're too blockheaded to retreat. I only hope you can survive long enough to get some help." Goku turned back to the statues of Piccolo and Krillin. They were his reason for coming here after all. They needed to be safe. Placing his hand on the cold stone, Goku once again vanished to the lookout.

-Dbz-

Gohan and the Supreme Kai appeared on the planet of the Kais. The young Saiyan noted that the planet looked similar to the earth with green grass covering rolling hills. The main difference, however, was the sky. Where the earth only had one moon in the sky, the planet of the kais had a sea of moons covering the sky.

"Master," a voice said from behind them. "You've returned."

"Yes, Kibito I have," the Supreme Kai said turning to his dead servant. "I'm here to train Gohan to beat Buu."

"But master," Kibito started. "He's only a mortal."

"You haven't seen the depths of Gohan's power as I have," Shin said. "His power may even rival Majin Buu's with the proper training. The Z-sword may be just what we need.

"The Z-sword?" Kibito asked. "Surely you don't think the boy is that strong?"

"I do think he's that strong," the Supreme Kai replied.

"Of course you know best master," Kibito said still doubtful.

A few minutes later the young Saiyan was standing in front of a sword that was buried in the ground about halfway to the hilt. "Now the legend says that the one who can pull the sword from its resting place will be unstoppable in battle," Shin explained.

"Ok," Gohan said. "I'll give it a try." The Saiyan reached down and grabbed a hold of the sword's handle and started to pull.

"It might help if you powered up all the way," Shin suggested. "You should use you're Super Saiyan 3 technique."

"I don't think it'll call for that," Gohan said. "But I might need a bit more strength than this." With that the boy's hair flashed gold and his eyes teal as he became a Super Saiyan. An instant later the sword came free from its resting place in the ground and Gohan held it up proudly.

"You did it Gohan," the Supreme Kai said.

"Yes I did," Gohan said swinging the sword around somewhat lazily.

"Obviously the legend of the Z-sword must be mistaken for a mere mortal to have pulled it so easily," Kibito said.

"Here give it a try," Gohan said tossing the sword to Kibito. The servant of the Kais reached out and caught the sword and quickly fell to the ground under the weight of the weapon.

"How do you lift that thing?" he finally asked.

"I've trained very long and hard with weighted clothing as well as a weighed sword," Gohan explained. "This one isn't much heavier than the one I train with occasionally. And in my Super Saiyan state it's not even a challenge."

"But the Z-sword is supposed to be the strongest sword in the universe. It's made of the densest metal in existence."

"So you're saying it's indestructible?" Gohan asked.

-Dbz-

Vegeta kept a calm expression on his face as he saw the dents pop out of Buu as if they were never there. It was frustrating that the monster could be fine after taking hits such as that but he wasn't finished yet. He would just have to try a little harder that's all.

"That fun," Buu said happily. "Me like playing with you. My turn."

"I'm not playing around you insolent piece of shit," Vegeta practically spat at the monster. "I'm going to utterly destroy you."

"Buu no like you," the monster said his mood darkening. "Buu make you dead."

"Go ahead and try," Vegeta mocked with his arms crossed over his chest.

In an instant Buu closed the distance between Vegeta and himself and delivered a yellow gloved fist into the Saiyan Prince's stomach.

Vegeta grunted from the blow he'd just received. He had never felt a blow that hard in his entire life. It was just impossible that this monster could be this strong. It was like fighting Cell all over again except much worse.

Vegeta's thoughts were cut short as Buu drove a fist into his head sending the Saiyan flying back into a nearby cliff face.

"Buu," Buu chanted as he began to do his little victory dance.

"He must be stopped," Dabura said quietly to himself. "He's too powerful for even master Babidi to control. I must destroy him now before he gets out of control." With that thought, Dabura materialized a spear in his hand and prepared himself to launch it at the pink blob.

"I don't think so," Broly said grabbing the spear before it could be released. "Master Babidi would be quite displeased if you hurt his creation."

"What are you going to do about it?" Dabura taunted swinging a fist at the Legendary Super Saiyan. "I'll squash you first if that's what it takes."

Broly laughed as he caught the Demon King's fist. "I don't think you're in any position to do that," he said as he squeezed Dabura's hand causing it to break in several places. "Now you'll go to the next dimension for your betrayal."

"You don't understand," Dabura said trying to use a new tactic with the brainwashed Saiyan. If we don't destroy him now he'll kill us all. He's too dangerous to let live. Even Vegeta sees that, why can't you?"

"I will serve my master," Broly said with a smirk, "and I'll gladly eliminate a weakling like you to do it." With that said Broly's hand filled with energy and engulfed the trapped Demon King leaving nothing but ashes behind.

-Dbz-

Back on the lookout, Piccolo and Krillin suddenly awoke. "What's going on?" Krillin asked in confusion.

"Krillin," Goku said racing to his friend. "You're back."

"Yeah I guess," Krillin said. "How'd we get here?"

"You were turned to stone by that Dabura guy," Goku said. "But if you're back that must mean that he's gone."

"Yes," Dende said from where he was trying to keep tabs on what was happening on Earth. "Dabura's dead."

"Well at least Vegeta managed to do that much," Goku said.

"It was Broly that killed him," Dende said.

"But why?" Goku asked. "I thought they were on the same side now?"

"Dabura decided Buu was too dangerous to let live," Dende quickly explained. "Broly thought otherwise."

"Wait," Krillin said. "What's going on here? Isn't Broly on our side?"

"Oh I guess you guys have been out of touch for a little bit. I'll explain it to you guys," Goku said.

"That'd be good," Tien said as he and Yamcha landed on the lookout. "Those powers fighting out there are huge."

"Tien, Yamcha," Goku said. "I'm glad you guys made it here. I was just thinking about coming and getting you. Where's Bulma and the others?"

"They're on their way with the air car," Yamcha said. "We decided to come on ahead and see if there was anything we could do."

"I don't think there is," Goku said. "Buu's too powerful to face and with Broly there too it's just impossible. Our only hope is the fusion technique. I'm going to teach Goten and Trunks how to do it but first I'll explain the situation to everyone."

"What's this fusion?" Piccolo asked.

"It's where two people of similar size and power can combine bodies to form and entirely new fighter for about thirty minutes, making their power greater than the sum of both powers"

"Could Tien and I do it," Yamcha said. "I don't know if it'd make us strong enough but we'd be more help that way than we would separate."

"That's a great idea," Goku said. "You two fused would be a great help."

"Where's Gohan?" Piccolo asked.

"He's doing some special training with the Supreme Kai," Goku replied. "They left a little bit ago via Instant Transmission."

"Look it's Bulma," Krillin said.

"Then let's hear what's going on so we can get to learning this fusion technique," Tien said, "before the situation gets any worse."

"Okay," Goku said. "It all started shortly after the tournament…"

-Dbz-

Vegeta lifted himself from the rubble he found himself lying in. The monster was stronger than he'd thought, but he wasn't about to give up that easily. He'd just have to be more careful this time.

The Saiyan Prince quickly launched himself out of the pile of rocks and at the big pink monster. Vegeta's foot landed a hard blow right to the Buu's head as the monster was dancing around. Buu went flying back into this own cliff from the blow but wasn't given the time to recover that Vegeta had received. The Saiyan Prince immediately began a barrage of energy blasts into where the monster lay filling the sky with dust from a thousand explosions. The Saiyan Prince then quickly gathered an enormous amount of ki into his hands. "Final Flash," Vegeta shouted sending the golden light at the monster and hitting him dead on. "That should teach you that it's suicide to mess with a Saiyan."

"Buu," Buu said getting up quickly off the ground completely unharmed.

"What that's impossible," Vegeta said to himself. "No one can be that strong."

"Now Buu make you dead," Buu said.

-Dbz-

"You mean you're just letting Vegeta fight that monster alone?" Bulma said with venom in her voice.

"Well," Goku answered, "yeah."

"You have to help him," she pleaded. "You said yourself that he doesn't stand a chance."

"Broly's too strong," Goku said. "Right now he's just watching the fight. If I go down there he will join in the fight and Vegeta will still lose."

"But you can't just let him die," Bulma said.

"I'll go get him before Buu kills him," Gohan said appearing on the lookout with the Supreme Kai.

"What?" Bulma said. "You can beat them now that Gohan's back. Together you can keep Broly at bay and gang up on Buu."

"No," Gohan said. "Buu is too strong. Besides Vegeta doesn't do teamwork very well. The only thing we can do is wait until he's knocked unconscious and then get him out of there before Buu kills him."

"But then you'll have to fight them anyway," Yamcha protested.

"No," Piccolo corrected him. "They'll be able to go in and grab Vegeta and get out with the Instant Transmission before Babidi and his fools can react."

"Exactly," Gohan said. "But now we need to get the boys and get them started learning the fusion technique. We don't have a lot of time."

"Right," Goku said.

-Dbz-

Vegeta panted. He'd been fighting Buu for some time now and was thoroughly exhausted. "I won't lose to a pink freak," Vegeta said as he once again got back on his feet after kissing the dirt. His body was now filled with cuts and bruises and he wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

"Kill him Buu," Babidi taunted.

"No," Vegeta said. "This ends here. He knew he didn't have much chance of beating the monster but he had to at least take it with him. It'd already killed Gohan and more importantly his son. He hated to think about what might happen to Bulma if he failed here. He was the only one left to carry on the fight. "I WILL NOT LOSE," he shouted as he began to push his power up past the point his body could handle.

_He wouldn't_ Broly thought. _Wait, he would. I've got to get master Babidi out of here._ In an instant, the Legendary Super Saiyan closed the distance between himself and his master and took off at full speed.

The Saiyan looked back just in time to be pushed back by the shockwave of a huge explosion. _Vegeta went though with blowing himself up after all. Now the master will be in a foul mood now that his monster was destroyed._

"No," Babidi screamed, "Buu."

"Don't worry master," Broly said. "There is a chance that Buu survived. If he didn't, we still are virtually unstoppable. I will find the rest of those weaklings and finish them off."

-Dbz-

"No," Goku said as he was distracted from teaching the boys the moves to the fusion technique. They'd already mastered matching their power levels. Goku only hoped that no one had sensed it when they raised them. Now they were practicing the steps to the fusion after he'd had Gohan help him show them the way to do it. "Vegeta, you fool."

"What happened?" Bulma asked from where she was watching.

"Vegeta's gone," Gohan explained. "He blew himself up from what I felt. I didn't think he'd go that far. I'm sorry Bulma."

"No, Vegeta," Bulma wailed.

"Did he take the Buu monster with him," Goten asked.

"No," Gohan said. "I still feel his energy. He's still alive."

A/N: Okay first thing, I'm really sorry that this didn't get updated for so long. I've been busy, it seems I always am nowadays so realistically the weekly updates that I used to deliver are a thing of the past but I haven't given up on this story yet and I might actually start updating more frequently but I'm not making any promises.

Power Levels

Gohan  
850 million  
42.5 billion (Super Saiyan)

0 (suppressed on the Lookout)

Broly  
250 billion (Legendary Super Saiyan 2 under Babidi's control)

Vegeta  
225 billion (False Ascended Super Saiyan 2 under Babidi's control)

Goku  
850 million (after healing from his fight with Broly)  
0 (suppressed)  
Goten  
135 million  
1 (suppressed)

Trunks  
125 million  
2 (suppressed)

Shin  
10 billion  
5 (suppressed)

PuiPui  
500 million

Dabura  
30 billion (full power)

Babidi  
15,000

Majin Buu  
500 billion

Yamcha  
250 million

Tien  
500 million

Piccolo  
45 billion

Krillin  
600 million

Please **REVIEW!!**


	83. Plans are finalized

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

**Chapter 83**

"No, Buu," Babidi kept ranting.

"It's okay master really," Broly, said. "We can still rule the universe."

"No," Babidi said. "It's not okay. There is no plan without Buu. You're nothing but a useless tool to me. Buu is my life's work."

Realization suddenly struck Broly. Babidi was using him exactly like Yondar had for so long in the past. All the lies that were going through his head about power and wealth and a greater purpose were suddenly washed away as his Saiyan Pride took over. He would not let this weakling imp talk to him like that. "No," Broly said with a grin. "Buu is dead. And now you'll join him." Broly's hand suddenly lit with ki. In the next instant it flew at the little wizard incinerating him in an instant. In the next few seconds the M faded from Broly's forehead and the Legendary Super Saiyan was once again under his own control. Turning away from the battle field, Broly flew off to find his allies.

"Buu," Broly turned his head at hearing the monster's voice again. "Buu," Buu continued to say as he came out of the crater made by Vegeta's power. "Buu mad now. Buu make you dead." With that the monster lunged at Broly and smacked him halfway across the countryside.

Broly slowly rose to his feet and wiped a trickle of blood from his lip. _He must have me confused with Vegeta. But no matter I'll stop him myself._ The legendary Super Saiyan charged the monster, his aura blazing.

-Dbz-

Gohan continued to swing the Z-sword around lazily as he watched as Tien and Yamcha along with Goten and Trunks practiced the moves for the fusion dance that he'd helped his father demonstrate only moments before.

_I wonder if this really is the strongest sword in the universe. _With a burst of energy, Gohan's power skyrocketed to his max in Super Saiyan as he quit suppressing it. "Ah," Gohan shouted as he broke the sword over his knee.

"What have you done," the Supreme Kai yelled seeing the Z-sword break.

"I think the legend of this sword is a bit over rated," Gohan said. "This training isn't helping much. I'm going to go train on my own."

"What do you have in mind?" Piccolo asked?

"I'm going to go use the hyperbolic time chamber.

"What's the hyperbolic time chamber?" Supreme Kai asked.

"QUIET," a voice said.

All the warriors turned and looked to see an older version of the Supreme Kai standing on the lookout a few feet away.

"Who are you?" Supreme Kai asked.

"Check out the good looks," the man said. "I'm the version of you from fifteen generations ago. I was locked away in the Z-sword by a villain years ago. He feared that I'd use my powers to destroy him."

"You don't look that strong," Gohan said.

"It's not my strength that he feared but my awesome powers to unlock the latent abilities in others."

"Gohan, he could use that power on you and you could beat Majin Buu."

"Yes," Elder Kai said. "A guy like you that has the power to break the Z-sword I can do something with you.

"How long does this take anyway?" Gohan asked.

"About twenty-five hours." Elder Kai responded.

"Twenty-five hours," Gohan said. "I'm going to have to decline. I prefer to train on my own anyway."

"I'll go through the training if it'll help us beat Buu," Krillin said.

"Very well but I prefer to do this on the planet of the Kais. With that Krillin disappeared with the two Kais to embark on some training of his own.

"I guess we'll see you in a day," Piccolo said. "I only hope the earth can survive that long.

"Yeah I only hope Broly can hold off Buu that long," Gohan said.

"Broly's fighting Buu?" Tien asked. "I thought he was on their side now."

"He rebelled against Babidi and killed him," Dende explained.

"Yeah," Gohan said. "And from the power they're putting out he's now fighting Buu."

"Shouldn't you and Goku go help him then," Yamcha asked. "Surely the three of you can beat Buu."

"I don't even think the three of us would be enough," Gohan said. "If I could hold onto Super Saiyan 3 long enough it might be enough but at Super Saiyan 2 I wouldn't be enough to beat Buu and there would be less left to fight Buu if we fail."

"Then you should get going then," Piccolo said. "Every minute counts now."

"I'm going to wait a little bit actually," Gohan said.

"What?" Piccolo asked. "We need to stop Buu as fast as possible. "Broly won't hold out forever."

"I want to take the boy's in the time chamber and make sure they are as strong as possible if they are to face Buu."

"And I'll go keep Buu from destroying Broly and try to get him out of there if it gets too bad," Goku said.

"But you can only take one of them in," Piccolo said. "Only two people can enter the chamber at one time."

"That's why they need to master fusion first. Then I'll take them in there while they are one person."

"Then let's get back to work."

-Dbz-

Broly grinned as he shoved a fist into Buu's stomach. However, the grin soon faded as the punch had little effect on the monster and Buu retaliated with a fist into the Saiyan's face. Broly stumbled back from the blow but quickly recovered and once again charged the pink monster with a flurry of kicks and punches. He had to stop this now. It was after all his fault that this hideous creation even existed. If he hadn't been weak enough to be under that idiot wizard's control, Buu would have never been released. He would do everything in his power to stop it. He only hoped it didn't come to what Vegeta had tried.

Broly was brought out of his thoughts as Buu once again took the offensive. The Legendary Super Saiyan brought his hands up just in time to block a earth shattering punch. This was really getting out of hand. It was unfathomable how powerful this monster was. By Broly's estimates he was at least twice as strong as he was fully powered up. "See how he likes this," Broly said to himself. "Blaster Shell." The legendary warrior launched his signature attack with all the power he could muster.

"Buu like this game," Buu said as the energy approached. "Now it's your turn." To Broly's amazement, Buu not only deflected the attack but took control of it and sent it back at him.

Broly barely had time to react as his own attack hit him full force sending him stumbling back now burnt and bruised from the attack.

"Buu like playing with you," Buu said. "Buu make you dead."

-Dbz-

"I'm going to get Broly," Goku said.

"Is it really that bad already," Yamcha asked.

"He's no match for Buu," Goku said. "It's only a matter of time before he tries something stupid like Vegeta did. I'm going to go get him."

"I'm going with you," Gohan said.

"No," Goku said. "Stay here and get the boy's ready to go into the time chamber. You don't have the energy left to go Super Saiyan 3. You'd be no match for Buu."

"Going Super Saiyan 3 will eat up the rest of your time," Piccolo said.

"I know," Goku said. "I already don't have enough time to be much use anyway. If I can save Broly, he may be more help to us than I can be with the time I have remaining." With that said Goku raised two fingers to his forehead and vanished.

-Dbz-

Buu stopped in mid charge as Goku appeared between him and Broly.

Broly also stopped in the defense he was in. Kakarot was still alive after all and apparently had been healed since their fight. He was really a foolish one to just appear into the middle of a fight of this caliber without even being powered up. Surely he didn't expect to fight Buu. I hadn't even been a few hours since their fight and Kakarot wasn't even a match for him let alone Buu.

"Why you get in way?" Buu finally said. "Buu making mean man dead."

Goku was puzzled by this. The creature seemed to be so child like but also so deadly. It was kinda creepy really. Choosing his words carefully Goku spoke up. "I've come to fight with you."

Broly couldn't believe his ears. Goku actually expected to fight Buu.

"Good Buu make you dead too," Buu said.

"Wait just a minute," Goku said. "First I'll give you a little lesson on Saiyans. This here is my normal state." 'Broly' Goku said telepathically. 'Be ready when the time is right we'll get out of here.' In the next instant, Goku flared into Super Saiyan with aura blazing. "This is a Super Saiyan. In this form I'm quite a bit stronger and faster than normal."

'Kakarot,' Broly said telepathically, 'you're nuts.'

"If I push it a little further," Goku continued as he made lightning dance up and down his aura. In an instant his hair was a lot spikier and his muscles increased a little bit. "You get a Super Saiyan 2 or an ascended Saiyan. And if you push it even farther than that," Goku said as he clenched his fists at his sides and continued to power up. His power soon shot through the roof surpassing Broly's and maybe even Buu's as his body began to change again. His hair grew out to his knees and his eyebrows disappeared from his forehead. Lightning danced wildly up and down his aura as the Saiyan straitened up now fully transformed. "You get what I call a Super Saiyan 3."

"You like the strong one I fought before," Buu said.

"Yes Buu," Goku said. "My son can also go Super Saiyan 3."

_Holy crap,_ Broly thought. _I guess Kakarot is stronger than I thought._

'I can't control this for long,' Goku said. 'So be ready.'

In a flash Goku charged forward at Buu and slammed a fist into the monster's face sending him flying back. Before the monster could even begin to react, Goku was on top of him again grabbing the antennae that protruded from Buu's head and using him as a punching bag. After a few minutes the Saiyan released the monster sending him flying back in midair.

Buu stopped himself and raised a hand up into the air and gathered a blast of energy and sent it at Goku.

"That's Broly's Blaster Shell," Goku said to himself as he batted it aside with some effort. "He really does learn fast."

"No kidding," Broly said. "I used that attack on him once."

'It's time to go,' Goku said to Broly. 'Be ready.'

Buu charged back at Goku ready to continue his playtime but stopped suddenly when Goku dropped out of Super Saiyan 3 and back to his normal state. "Why you go back to normal," Buu asked confused.

"I don't have the time or the strength to fight you properly," Goku said.

"That's okay," Buu said. "Buu make you dead anyway."

"I'm afraid I can't allow that," Goku said. "I have somewhere to be but I promise you a fighter stronger than I will fight you. He just needs a little bit more time. Give us two days and he'll be ready."

"Is he strong?" Buu asked.

"Incredibly," Goku said.

"Fine," Buu said. "Buu give you two days. Then Buu make you dead."

"Farewell then," Goku said as he floated over to Broly and put a hand on the other Saiyan and in an instant they were gone.

-Dbz-

Goku appeared on the lookout with Broly.

"Goku, you're okay," Chichi screamed.

"Yeah I'm fine," Goku said panting.

"Super Saiyan 3 really takes it out of you huh," Gohan said.

"Yeah," Goku said. "It never was like this in other world. I guess it's harder in the living realm."

"Goku," Baba said floating down. "that stunt you pulled ate up the remainder of your time."

"I figured it did," Goku replied. "I just need a few minutes to say goodbye."

Goku walked up to each of his friends respectively and said his goodbyes to each. "Gohan," he finally said to his eldest son. "You're in charge of things down here now. Make me proud."

"I will," Gohan said.

With that the happy Saiyan floated into the air and was gone.

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. First it was projects, then finals, then just being lazy. It's amazing how things can get in the way. Anyway here's the next chapter so you all know I'm not quitting.

Power Levels

Gohan  
850 million  
42.5 billion (Super Saiyan)

0 (suppressed on the Lookout)

Broly  
250 billion (Legendary Super Saiyan 2)

Goku  
850 million (after healing from his fight with Broly)  
0 (suppressed)  
42.5 billion (Super Saiyan)  
106.25 billion (Super Saiyan 2)  
531.25 billion (Super Saiyan 3)  
Goten  
135 million  
1 (suppressed)

Trunks  
125 million  
2 (suppressed)

Shin  
10 billion  
5 (suppressed)

Babidi  
15,000

Majin Buu  
500 billion

Yamcha  
250 million

Tien  
500 million

Piccolo  
45 billion

Krillin  
600 million

Please **REVIEW!!**


	84. Time Chamber revisited

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

**Chapter 84**

"Fusion Ha," the two kids said as their fingertips touched completing the fusion dance. They'd been at it for quite awhile now and had several unsuccessful attempts at it. This time a bright light flashed and where two people stood before now one warrior stood. Unlike the times before this one looked healthy. He wasn't deathly thin or morbidly obese. He was perfect. Gotenks was born.

"This is awesome," Gotenks said. "I'm surely strong enough to beat Buu right now.

"Not so fast," Piccolo said. "You need to learn to fuse as a Super Saiyan first."

"That won't be necessary," the boy said. "I can beat him right now." With that the boy began to take off."

"Not so fast," Gohan said getting in front of the newly fused being. "You're not going anywhere."

"You can't stop us," Gotenks said. "We're stronger than you now. We can beat Buu alone."

"You're being foolish. You're power level isn't that high. Even as Super Saiyan's you'd probably lose to Buu. You'd have to at least be at level two to beat him. Now we're going into the time chamber."

"I'm going to beat Buu," Gotenks said charging forward.

"Alright," Gohan said. "If you're strong enough to beat Buu then you should have no problem getting through me first."

"Fine," Gotenks said as he charged forward swinging at the other Saiyan.

Gohan immediately raised his power above that of the fused warriors and brought an elbow down into Gotenks's back as the dodged the punch. A second later he grabbed the back of the new warrior's collar and carried him toward the time chamber."

"But I want to fight Buu," Gotenks whined.

"When you're done training for a year you can fight Buu," Gohan said. "Now we're going to go train."

"Wait, Gohan," Videl said. "Be careful."

"Don't worry I'll be alright. I've been in there before. And when I'm done we'll beat Buu."

"I'm going in after you in case you fail," Broly said.

"That sounds like a good plan," Gohan said. "Just try and make sure Buu doesn't destroy the lookout before we get out."

"We'll hold him off," Tien said. "Just get strong enough to beat him."

"Wait," Bulma said. "Wouldn't it be better if you and Broly tried to fuse and then went into the time chamber? Then you could all be done in a day in case you needed more help."

"Yeah," Yamcha said. "If you two fused you could probably beat Buu now."

"It's worth a try," Gohan said putting Gotenks down. "I could use a sparing partner in the time chamber other than just Goten and Trunks."

"Okay," Broly said. "Let's do it."

"The two Saiyan's quickly got into the position they'd seen the two boys practice so many times. "Fusion Ha!" they yelled in unison as they performed the moves in perfect symmetry as only warriors who have years of discipline can do. In a flash of bright white light a new warrior appeared where two had stood before.

"What do we call this one," Tien asked.

"I'm called Brohan," the being answered. "Now on with the training," the fused Saiyan said as he snatched up Gotenks and walked into the vast whiteness of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

-Dbz-

Hercule wandered aimlessly in the desert. He was ruined. Now everyone knew what a fraud he really was. There was no way he could ever show his face in public again. He only had one idea on how he could possibly redeem himself. In the past several hours a monster had surfaced. In a few short hours the monster had destroyed countless cities. Hercule knew that he was no match for this monster physically, but he also didn't plan on fighting fair. _The explosives should do the trick,_ he thought as he hiked closer to where the monster had set up residence in a weird little house that he apparently built himself.

As the ex-champ slowly crept up to the house, Buu landed right behind him. "What you do here?" Buu asked.

Hercule turned with a start. _I'm dead,_ he thought.

"Do you want to be candy or chocolate?" Buu asked.

"What? No neither," Hercule said. "Why would you need to make me into candy when you can just eat this candy I brought you?" _It's so full of cyanide that it'll drop a water buffalo, _he thought as he watched Buu gobble down the whole box.

"Yum," Buu said. "Buu like."

Hercule sweat dropped. How could this monster eat that much poison and still be unharmed. _I guess it's time for plan B, he thought._ "Here's a game," he said handing Buu a little videogame and showing him how to use it. A few seconds later Hercule ran several feet away and hit a button causing the whole thing to explode.

"Buu like," Buu exclaimed. "Buu love the part when it go boom."

"Really," Hercule said, "that's the part that most people would hate."

-Dbz-

Goku appeared on the planet of the Kais. He'd decided that he'd check in on Krillin's training and do what he could to plan with the Supreme Kai from up here since he couldn't do anything else down on earth. Now he was sitting with the Supreme Kai and Kibito looking through a crystal ball at the events going on on Earth.

"Amazing," Supreme Kai said as he watched Buu heal a small dog and then appear to make friends with it and Hercule. "I never thought the monster could have a soft part."

"Wait, listen," Goku said.

"Is it bad to kill," Buu asked Hercule through the crystal ball.

"Yes it is bad to kill," Hercule replied.

"Then Buu kill no more," Buu proclaimed.

"Amazing," Goku said. "It seems he's actually convinced the strongest monster in the universe to change his ways."

"We'll see," the Supreme Kai said skeptical. "I don't think Buu can be tamed that easily but it may buy us some time and we definitely need time."

-Dbz-

Gohan ducked as Broly's fist flew over his head missing him by bare inches. The two Saiyans had long decided that Fusion was going to be used as a last resort only and that they were going to try to beat Buu without resorting to that. It was one thing for the two boys who were best friends to fuse but it was another for a member of the elite Saiyan race to join with someone else. Saiyan pride wouldn't allow it if there was any other way.

Gohan dodged yet another punch and lunged forward driving his knee into Broly's stomach hard using the slight advantage in power he had from his Super Saiyan two transformation over Broly's Legendary Super Saiyan form.

Broly bent over from the blow losing a little bit of blood from his mouth but grinned as he sent a fist back at the younger Saiyan before the boy could have possibly expected it.

But as the larger Saiyan's fist should have made contact, it hit only air. Gohan appeared behind Broly and brought a knee up into his back. "You really think that I'd be that slow?" he asked as he sent the larger Saiyan flying high into the air.

"I thought the gravity would slow you down more," Broly admitted. After all they were training pretty far out into the time chamber and the gravity was really intense. It was so intense that the two boys had to stay behind because they couldn't handle it this far out yet.

"Hardly," Gohan said. "I've trained in here before. It doesn't even bother me this close to the entrance. Especially powered up this much," Gohan continued as he charged back at Broly.

"Blaster Shell," Broly shouted sending his signature attack right at where Gohan was charging.

Gohan blinked as he saw the attack coming. He knew he could easily use instant transmission to get out of the way but it would probably be better for his training to take the attack head on. So with that in mind Gohan put up his hands and prepared to stop the attack.

"You're more foolish then I thought," Broly said as he poured more power into the attack."

"I'll be okay," Gohan said with a grin as he pushed the attack back at Broly. "This attack isn't enough to stop me."

"I guess I'll have to take it up a notch then," the Legendary Super Saiyan said. With that, Broly went to the second level of Legendary Super Saiyan more then doubling his power. "I guess I'll give you more of a workout then," Broly said as he poured some of his new power into the attack.

Gohan's armed ached as the attack got about twice as powerful in a very short time. _This isn't good, _Gohan thought. _It looks like Broly is through playing around and it's going to get tough. I know my body will hate me for this but I need to get it tougher anyway._ "Super Kaioken x2," Gohan yelled as he raised his power and pushed back on the attack.

As the two Saiyans had their power struggle, Broly quickly fazed out of sight and appeared behind Gohan while the younger Saiyan was still struggling with the attack. "Catch this one," Broly said. "Blaster Shell," he screamed sending another attack right at Gohan's back.

In an instant the two blasts collided with a tremendous explosion that shook the surrounding area for miles.

Gohan panted as he watched the explosion. _That was definitely a close one. If it wasn't for Instant Transmission, that could have really hurt_. Before he had anymore time to think though, Broly's fist brought him back to reality as he was sent flying. Broly never let up for a second as he proceeded to pound Gohan now that he'd lost control of the Kaioken.

-Dbz-

Gohan walked deeper into the endless white of the Time Chamber. It had been several hours since he'd had his spar with Broly and now everyone was asleep. But Gohan knew that if he were to get strong enough to face Buu again he'd have to train twice as hard as he did when he was training for Cell. That was why he was out here putting in extra training time. He also knew that the weighted clothes that he'd put on would surely help too.

-Dbz-

Goten woke up and went to look for his big brother. He knew that Broly and Gohan had sparred the day before as a test when they entered the chamber and that Gohan had come back with some injuries but nothing major. He was ready to get some training from his big brother.

The boy was shocked though when he saw that Gohan's bed was empty. All that was there was a single note.

_Goten:_

_I know you were really looking forward to receiving some hard training in the Time Chamber with your big brother, and you will I promise. But I will be gone for around a month or so. I need to do some training of my own in here. I want to be strong enough so that the world's fate doesn't have to rest on the shoulders of Gotenks. I'll probably be gone for about a month. After that I will come and give you and Trunks some instruction. In the mean time you can practice your fusion dance and train a bit on your own. In addition to practicing fusion, you also need to work on getting stronger separately. There may not be an opportunity to fuse and you need to be at your best no matter what. For you, Goten, work on controlling Super Saiyan 2. I know that you've just recently reached the transformation but controlling it is similar to the exercises I taught you to control Super Saiyan. Also you need to help Trunks reach Super Saiyan 2 as well. If you can do the fusion as Super Saiyan 2s then you will stand a better chance against Buu. If you need someone to spar with you might see if Broly is interested but make sure you master Fusion as at least a Super Saiyan before you even attempt something like that. Until I see you again all the best luck on your training_

_Your big brother,_

_Gohan_

Goten finished reading the letter with a slight grimace. Though he'd really looked forward to training with his brother he understood that this would be for the best. He knew that if Gohan stayed as close to the entrance to the chamber as him and Trunks would have to then he wouldn't get as good of training as he would need. With that in mind Goten ran down the hall to wake Trunks up. He would at least get to train with his best friend.

-Dbz-

Gohan sat way out in the chamber, several hundred miles from the entrance. _It's now or never,_ he thought. With that, Gohan clenched his fists and began to power up. He quickly went through both Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2. With a little more effort he began the transformation to Super Saiyan 3. Just as quickly he suppressed his power as much as he could to try and control the power a little better. His goal was to try and see how long he could stay a Super Saiyan 3. Gohan slowly began to meditate like Piccolo had taught him so many years before. Right now he needed rest after his fight with Broly. At least he could train his mind and work on control while he did that. He would train his body further later.

A/N: Let me know what you think. I know it took forever but here it is finally. I don't really have much of an excuse this time except the I'm always busy it seems. Anyway read it and let me know what you think.

Power Levels

Gohan  
850 million  
1.7 billion (Kaioken x2)  
106.25 billion (Super Saiyan 2 in the time chamber)  
212.5 billion (Super Kaioken x2 with Super Saiyan 2)  
700 million (with weights in time chamber)  
10 billion (suppressed as a Super Saiyan 3)

Broly  
950 million (after regaining control from Babidi and losing part of the power up)  
95 billion (Legendary Super Saiyan in the Time chamber)  
237.5 billion (Legendary Super Saiyan 2 in the Time Chamber)

Brohan  
9 billion

Goku  
850 million (after healing from his fight with Broly)  
0 (suppressed)  
42.5 billion (Super Saiyan)  
106.25 billion (Super Saiyan 2)  
531.25 billion (Super Saiyan 3)  
Goten  
135 million  
Trunks  
125 million

Gotenks  
1.3 billion

Shin  
10 billion  
5 (suppressed)

Babidi  
15,000

Majin Buu  
500 billion

Yamcha  
250 million

Tien  
500 million

Piccolo  
45 billion

Krillin  
600 million

Please **REVIEW!!**


	85. Another Buu?

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

**Chapter 85**

Goten dodged as Trunk's fist once again didn't even come close to hitting him. "Come on Trunks," Goten said, "hit me."

"I'm trying," Trunks said panting and soaked in sweat. "But you're a Super Saiyan 2 and it's just too hard."

"You need to try harder," Goten said. "You have to reach Super Saiyan 2 as well. Gohan said so and he's in charge."

"I've tried," Trunks said. "I just can't break through."

"Let's try something new," Goten said. "I'm going to fire a monster Kamehameha wave at you and you'll have to ascend to block it."

"Ok," Trunks said putting his hands up in preparation to block the attack.

Goten got into the stance made famous by the turtle school and began chanting, "Kamehameha," he shouted as he fired the blue beam from his hands at his friend.

Trunks gulped as the beam came at him. He knew this was going to hurt. While this was probably not the strongest beam that Goten could fire, he knew that as a Super Saiyan 2, it clearly had more power then any attack Trunks could muster without ascending. It also had more power then he could block. But the young Saiyan was determined. He raised his hands up and caught the attack in his bare hands and began to push back against it.

Trunks grunted as his aura flared as he tried to push more strength into his defense but Goten's attack was just too powerful. He just had to be strong enough. He just had to. The earth was counting on him and Goten to stop Buu. Suddenly Trunks's thoughts turned to the events of the last few days. He remembered feeling his father's power spike and then fade away. The boy's aura suddenly flashed brighter as his power began to rise. "I WON'T FAIL!" he shouted as he pushed the Kamehameha back at Goten.

Goten blinked as he watched his friend. Lightning bolts danced around his aura and his hair now had more definition. Trunks had ascended to the level of Super Saiyan 2 making him the second youngest Saiyan to accomplish the feat. Of course he was the youngest but he really had Gohan to thank for that. Without his brother's help, he'd have probably not reached the level of power for some time if ever.

-Dbz-

Hercule watched in horror as Buu faced what appeared to be another Buu. This new one had appeared after Buu had lost his temper when some jackass had attacked the dog that the monster had become quite fond of. Now the two stared each other down trying to see who was the most powerful.

-Dbz-

"No," Piccolo said. "This isn't good.

"What is it?" Tien asked.

"Buu has split," The Namek answered.

"What?" Yamcha asked.

"It's similar to what happened to myself and Kami a long time ago. Buu has pushed the evil inside of him out. Bottling it up inside apparently was too difficult. Now the battle will be going on on the outside."

"So you're saying that now there's a good Buu and a bad Buu fighting?" Tien asked.

"Yes exactly," Piccolo replied.

"Well in that case," Tien said. "I think we need to do everything we can to make sure the good one wins."

"Unfortunately the bad one appears to be stronger," Dende cut in.

"Let's go Yamcha," Tien said. "This will be our best shot at Buu. If we can beat the bad one then the good one will most likely live in peace since the evil has been expelled."

"Right," Yamcha said as they got in position to do the fusion.

"Even fused you won't be a match for Buu," Piccolo said. "Even though neither one of them is quite as powerful as they were joined, they are both still really strong."

"We still have to try," Tien said.

"Besides the good one should be on our side right?" Yamcha added.

"Alright," Piccolo conceded. I'll admit that it's the best plan we have for now. Just don't get killed. You don't have the instant transmission to get out of there in a hurry if things go wrong."

"Ok let's do this," Tien said. "Fusion Ha!" the two shouted as they fused together. Where before two warriors had stood, now stood one. This warrior, Tiencha, stood about the same height as both Yamcha and Tien. He had three eyes but obviously he'd gotten his hair from Yamcha. He was dressed in a green fighting gi with an orange undershirt.

"Alright," Tiencha said. "Let's do this. Kaioken x40," he shouted as he took off toward where the two Buus were fighting.

-Dbz-

Gohan swung his sword deep in the time chamber. It'd been about a month since he'd entered the chamber or about two hours on the outside. He hoped that everyone was okay on the outside. Sure it'd been pretty quiet on the outside in the several hours it had taken the boys to complete the fusion but that could all change in a second and he didn't like that. There really wasn't anyone on the outside that really stood a chance if Buu attacked. But then again Buu couldn't sense ki as far as he could tell so the chances of him finding the lookout in the next day were really slim.

The young Saiyan continued to practice moves with his sword just like when he was a child so many years ago training with Piccolo. He remained in his Super Saiyan 3 state but had pushed his power as low as he could both in an effort to control the power and to work his body more. He was rather content on how the training was going. His control of Super Saiyan 3 had certainly gotten better that was for sure and that was one of the most important aspects of the training.

-Dbz-

"Hey Broly," Trunks shouted as he flew out into the chamber where Broly had been doing some training of his own. The gravity this far out sure was intense and even in his Super Saiyan form it was somewhat difficult to bear. Broly on the other hand was out there doing countless push-ups in his normal state. _I guess I'm just not used to it this far out,_ Trunks thought. "You want to spar with me and Goten? We have some new techniques we wouldn't mind trying out."

"Sure brats," Broly said walking up to the boy. "I could use the work out anyway."

"Cool," Trunks said excited.

Broly started to walk toward the entrance of the chamber. "Let's get this over with."

"Wait," Trunks said. "We want to fight out here. We can handle the gravity and it'll give us a better work out."

"Okay squirt if you think you can handle it," the large Saiyan said.

"Yeah let's go," Trunks said. "GOTEN," he yelled. "He said yes."

In a flash another Super Saiyan appeared next to Trunks. "Alright, let's do this," Goten said. "Fusion Ha!" the boys shouted becoming Gotenks once again.

"I'm impressed," Broly said. "You managed to master fusion as Super Saiyans. But you must realize that you're no match for me anyway."

"We'll see about that," Gotenks said. "The great Gotenks can't be defeated."

"That's a good one Broly said laughing. In an instant, the large Saiyan instantly went to his legendary Super Saiyan form and charged the fused warrior slamming his shoulder into Gotenks's chest.

Gotenks went flying back where he hit the ground with a huge thud. "Hey," the fused being shouted. "I wasn't ready. You can't just attack like that with no warning. It's not fair."

"Kid there will be nothing fair about your fight with Majin Buu. So you better get those delusions out of your head if you expect us to let you have a turn against Buu."

"Are you kidding?" Gotenks retorted. "I'm the only one that could possibly be powerful enough to beat Buu."

"That's where you're wrong," Broly said. "That little fusion technique does little but level the playing field for you. You still have a long way to go before you're ready to fight Buu."

"I'll show you," Gotenks said charging blindly at Broly throwing kicks and punches like wild.

Broly blocked or dodged all the frantic attacks with ease before delivering a hard blow to the fused warrior's stomach. "You're not invincible. That is the first thing I'm going to teach you." With that Broly brought his elbow around hitting the young warrior in the face sending him flying back.

Gotenks slowly rose to his feet. "Oh yeah," he said. "Try this. Supper round house windmill punch." Gotenks charged at Broly with his arm rotating at a tremendous speed sending the fist flying at Broly's head at the last second.

The legendary warrior simply leaned his head to the side and let the attack pass harmlessly to the side while he buried his fist once again into Gotenk's stomach. "You're second lesson is no matter how stupid of an attack name you come up with, it doesn't actually make you stronger. You're lucky I'm not Buu or you'd probably be dead by now."

Gotenks slowly got to his feet and dusted himself off. That last blow had hurt and now he was mad. "I'll show you," he shouted. "I've been holding back the whole time. Now I'm going to make you pay for mocking me." In an instant the fused warrior flashed into Super Saiyan 2 his appearance changing slightly as mainly his hair got a bit spikier.

"You're still out classed," Broly said with a grin. "You know good and well this isn't my full power." In an instant the large Saiyan warrior ascended into his Legendary Super Saiyan 2 form but not going to his full power. He did want to get a decent workout after all. The warrior grinned. This was plenty of power to teach this little whelp a lesson.

Gotenks being the blockhead that he is ignored the power difference that he felt and charged at the Saiyan warrior throwing kicks and punches like mad.

Broly began going on the defensive blocking the blows with somewhat ease and returning a few of his own.

Gotenks was surprised at the strength that Broly had. He figured being fused he'd beat the warrior with ease but he was giving it his all and wasn't even putting a dent in the bigger warrior. In fact Broly wasn't even really breathing hard. This was going to be harder then he thought.

-Dbz-

The two Majin Buus faced off against each other throwing kicks and punches like wild. Unfortunately for the earth, the evil one seemed to have the advantage. The fat pink Buu tried to block the punches as best he could but more and more of the evil Buu's attacks were getting through.

"Now you lose," the evil Buu said as he released an energy blast at point blank range at the other version of himself. The blast hit full force and sent the fat pink Buu flying back into the mountain.

Fat Buu slowly picked himself up off the ground and dusted himself off. He looked at the other Buu with fear in his eyes. He knew that his evil side was stronger than him and even as dumb as he may be he knew it wouldn't be good if he lost.

"I'm going to finish you now," the evil Buu said walking toward his other half.

Before he could make good on his promise though, a boot found his face sending him flying back into another nearby mountain.

Hercule looked up to see the new arrival, he was tall and wore a green gi with an orange undershirt and had long spiky black hair and three eyes. He didn't look anything like those blond guys that had beat Cell for him but right now Hercule was glad someone strong was here to save them. "It'll be okay Bee," he said to the puppy that he and Buu had become friends with. They'll beat that guy for sure now."

Evil Buu was back on his feet in an instant. "Who dares to interfere?" He asked.

"I do," Tiencha answered. "I won't let you win."

"Then you die," Evil Buu said as he raised a hand lazily and fired an energy ball at Tiencha.

The fused warrior's eyes went wide at the amount of power in that attack. Maybe he'd gotten in over his head after all. But before the attack could hit, Fat Buu was between the two fighters backhanding the attack safely away.

"I owe you one," Tiencha said to the fat pink warrior.

"You help Buu," Fat Buu said. "Buu help you."

"Thanks," Tiencha said. "We do have a better chance at this together."

With that the two warriors charged at the evil version of Majin Buu and began to throw kicks and punches like wild at the monster.

While the evil creature could easily beat either one of the two on their own the two of them working together proved to be more of a challenge. Evil Buu cringed as he took a blow to the face from Fat Buu. He attempted to return the favor but barely had time to dodge a blow from Tiencha ruining his chance at attack.

"Yes Bee," Hercule said. "They might do it. They might just beat him."

A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short but I needed to get something out while I was in the mood to work on this which hasn't been very often if some of you haven't noticed. Actually I know some of you have noticed and let me know and I apologize again but anyway this was the best stopping point for the time being without making this chapter quite a bit longer and delaying it further mainly because I want to do a few more time chamber scenes before moving on much with what's happening on the outside. So anyway let me know what you think as always.

Power Levels

Gohan  
7.5 billion (suppressed as a Super Saiyan 3 after training for a month)

Broly  
950 million (after regaining control from Babidi and losing part of the power up)  
95 billion (Legendary Super Saiyan in the Time chamber)  
237.5 billion (Legendary Super Saiyan 2 in the Time Chamber)  
1.2 billion (after a month of training Spar with Gotenks)  
120 billion (Legendary Super Saiyan)  
230 billion (Legendary Super Saiyan 2 suppressed)

Goku  
850 million (after healing from his fight with Broly)  
0 (suppressed)  
42.5 billion (Super Saiyan)  
106.25 billion (Super Saiyan 2)  
531.25 billion (Super Saiyan 3)  
Goten  
135 million  
16.875 billion (Super Saiyan 2 first spar)  
8.75 billion (Super Saiyan after a month of training Broly spar)  
Trunks  
125 million  
6.25 billion (Super Saiyan first spar)  
15.625 billion (Super Saiyan 2 first spar)  
8.75 billion (Super Saiyan after a month of training Broly spar)

Gotenks  
87.5 billion (Super Saiyan Broly spar)  
218.75 billion (Super Saiyan 2 Broly spar)

Shin  
10 billion  
5 (suppressed)

Babidi  
15,000

Fat Majin Buu  
350 billion

Evil Grey Buu

400 billion

Yamcha  
250 million

Tien  
500 million

Tiencha  
3.75 billion  
150 billion (Kaioken x40)

Piccolo  
45 billion

Krillin  
600 million

Please **REVIEW!!**


	86. The end of Tiencha

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

A/N: I know it's been a long time but here's another chapter.

**Chapter 86**

Tien and Yamcha looked at each other with fearful looks. Just seconds earlier the two had been one fighting with Fat Buu against the evil Buu but then the fusion had ended.

"I don't like this," Tien said looking at Yamcha.

"I know what you mean," Yamcha added.

"What happened?" Hercule said bewildered. "Why'd that guy suddenly become two?"

"We're no match for him now," Yamcha said.

"We have to try," Tien said. "We may be all that can stop him from beating the good Buu. Kaioken x30," he shouted as he charged back into the fight.

"Kaioken x30," Yamcha shouted as he also charged back in.

"That tickled," the evil Buu said as he was struck by the two earthlings.

"I think we're in trouble," Tien said.

"You're right about that," Evil Buu said as he sent a fist through the three eyed warrior's stomach. He turned an instant later and vaporized Yamcha with a half-hearted blast.

The evil Buu then turned back to his orgional task, Good Buu. He smirked as he saw the look of fear on the good Buu's face.

-Dbz-

"This is bad," Dende said as he watched the fight going on down on Earth.

"Yes it is," Piccolo replied. "Without the fusion they didn't stand a chance."

"What will we do now?" Dende asked. "The good Buu isn't strong enough to win and there is no one here that can stand up to either one of them."

"I'm going down there," Piccolo finally said.

"But you're not strong enough," Mr. Popo interrupted. "You'll die."

"Maybe," Piccolo replied. "But I'm the strongest one available right now and if we don't stop him now I have a feeling things will get bad."

"What do you mean," Dende asked.

"Well I have a feeling if those two fuse again it'll have a similar effect as it had when Kami and I fused. I don't want to think about what that would mean if the evil one was in control when that happened."

"Oh my," Popo said. "He'd be unstopable."

"Exactly," Piccolo replied. "I at least need to stall and give Gohan more time to train."

"Maybe we can get one of them out of the chamber to help," Dende suggested.

"The door can only be opened from the inside until their year is up," Piccolo reminded them as he flew off. "We're on our own for now."

-Dbz-

Goku looked at what was happening down on Earth and grimaced. "This isn't good," he said. "Piccolo won't stand much of a chance even with the good Buu on his side."

"It does look kinda bleak," Supreme Kai agreed. "But on the bright side we have several warriors that will be able to fight Buu rather quickly."

"Yeah," Goku said. He looked over his shoulder to where Krillin was just begining the final phase of having his power released. Unfortunately it'd still be another twenty four hours for this phase of the technique. "I just feel so useless," Goku said. "Hopefully Gohan's getting stronger in the time chamber. He'll probably be our best hope."

-Dbz-

Back in the time chamber Gohan floated toward the entrance to meet with his little brother and Trunks. It'd been about a month since he'd sensed the fight between Gotenks and Broly and the young Saiyan had decided that it was time to give his brother some of the training he'd promised him.

"Gohan," Goten shouted ending his workout he'd been doing at the first sign of his brother. "You're back."

"Hey squirt," Gohan replied. "How'd your fight go with Broly?"

Goten winced remembering the beating him and Trunks had received at the hands of the legenday warrior. "It was okay he replied."

"I take it you found out you weren't invincible as Gotenks," Gohan replied with a laugh.

"You could say that," Gotenks said. "We we kinda holding our own until the thirty minutes wore off," he added.

"Yeah," Gohan said. "That's the weakness of the fusion technique. You only have thirty minutes. If it weren't for that I'd have probably faced Buu when I was fused with Broly. But with only thirty minutes it was too risky. I'd prefer to have a back up plan. I only hope that the world can survive long enough for this training to do any good."

"What are you going to teach us," Trunks said coming up behind his best friend. "Any really awesome techniques?"

"There's really not much for me to teach you guys," Gohan replied honestly. "Most of what this training is all about is pushing yourself to be stronger. You two have known how to do that for awhile now."

"You could teach us instant transmission," Trunks said.

"Yeah, that'd be cool," Goten chirped.

"I don't think you're quite ready for that," Gohan replied. _Mom would kill me if I taught that to them at this age. They'd use it for pranks more than anything._ _But it could be useful in the fight against Buu. I'll have to think about that one._

"Come on," Goten pleaded we're ready.

"Not yet," Gohan said. "For now I want you two to spar a bit in Super Saiyan 2. You both need to learn how to control your power in that form more easily."

"We were sparing as Super Saiyan 2's the other day," Trunks said, "and we lasted almost two hours."

"Yes," Gohan replied, "but i could feel your powers slipping after the first twenty minutes."

"Come on Trunks," Goten said, "lets go out in the higher gravity and train as Super Saiyan 2's. I bet i can do more pushups then you." With that the boys ran off toward the higher gravity of the chamber to continue their training.

"So what brings you this far in?" Broly asked as the boys took off.

"Not a lot," Gohan replied. "I figured the boys could use some instruction. That and I figured I could test how strong I've gotten in the last month against someone who might give me a challenge."

"Is that a fact?" Broly said laughing. "And how strong have you gotten. I've noticed you've kept your power surpressed most of the time."

"Let's find out if you think you can?" Gohan taunted the legendary warrior.

"You're on," Broly said charging at the other warrior and throwing kicks and puches at him like crazy still in his normal form.

Gohan quickly raised his power to match that of Broly's and began to block and dodge most of the other warriors attacks and return some of his own.

"Impressive," Broly said. "You've gotten stronger.

"I'm just warming up," Gohan said as he phased out of sight mili-seconds ahead of one of Broly's punches and reappeared behind the warrier sending a boot into the back of the legenday Super Saiyan's head.

Broly went flying but quickly stopped himself. "Alright enough of playing," he said his pride slightly wounded by the fact that Gohan had so easily landed a blow on him. What made it even worse was the fact that Gohan was clearly still wearing his black gi with the red weighted undershirt that he was so fond of. It was simply embarassing that he could get hit so easily when his opponent was still wearing weighted clothing. But the real fight hadn't started yet. Broly would show him how a real Super Saiyan fouht. With that in mind Broly quickly went to the legendary form of Super Saiyan.

Gohan quickly transformed into Super Saiyan and charged at the other warrior. He knew this would be a more interesting fight since Broly was always more of a challenge as a Super Saiyan.

Broly saw Gohan coming and quickly sent a fist right at the Saiyan's face but the boy teleported away and was behind the warrior before he knew what hit him.

Gohan came in with a hard kick to Broly's neck like he'd done earlier but this time the legendary warrior had the upper hand. Broly turned and backhanded the other Saiyan away like a fly and charged pounding him with kicks and punches like crazy.

Gohan winced as the blows connected. He'd gotten a little over twice as strong since entering the chamber two months ago but he still couldn't match Broly without going Super Saiyan two. Of course that was probably because Broly had also gotten quite a bit stronger in that time as well. He considered taking off the weights he was still wearing but he knew as a Super Saiyan they really didn't make much difference and even less if he went to level two.

A hard smack brought Gohan out of his thinking as the young Saiyan was sent flying further into the time chamber and to the ground. "Pay attention," Broly mocked. "It's bad enough that you're so pathetically weak, you should at least try."

Gohan considered taking the fight to the next level of Super Saiyan but he knew that if he transformed he'd have enough of an advantage over Broly that the other Saiyan would also transform not solving anything.

"Super Kaioken," Gohan shouthed instead as the red aura mixed with the gold one and his power jumped slightly. The young Saiyan warrior charged his larger opponent and sent a fist into the man's stomach with earth shattering force.

Broly was bent over from the pain of the blow but recovered quickly enough to send an elbow into the back of Gohan's skull retaliating for the punch in the stomach. The two warriors quickly charged at eachother once more throwing kicks and punches like crazy this time with Gohan at a slight advantage.

Broly stood panting as there was a lull in the fight. They'd been going at it for nearly an hour now and Broly was starting to feel the effects. He'd thought that Gohan would have been worn out by his technique by now but he was holding it almost effortlessly and shown no signs of fatigue. He was actually amazed. Usually the boy had to go to level two at least to stand a chance. He must have been really pushing himself these past two months in the chamber to be this strong. But Broly had no intention of losing this fight. "You won't win," he yelled as he quickly transformed into Legendary Super Saiyan 2.

Gohan quickly dropped the Kaioken and also transformed into a Super Saiyan 2. The two warriors charged at eachother and began to trade blows at lightening fast speeds with Broly having a slight upper hand due to a higher power level in this form.

"Super Kaioken," Gohan shouted his body once again being enveloped in red ki as he used the technique that King Kai had taught to his father years ago along with his second form of Super Saiyan. The two Saiyans once again clashed testing the new power they'd both gained.

Power Levels

Goku  
850 million

Gohan  
100 million (suppressed)  
1.65 billion (with weights Broly fight)  
99.65 billion (Super Saiyan with weights/ weights almost neglible)  
149.65 billion (Super Kaioken with weights)  
249.65 billion (Super Saiyan 2 with weights)  
374.65 billion (Super Kaioken with Super Saiyan 2 with weights)

Broly  
1.3 billion  
130 billion (Legendary Super Saiyan)  
325 billion (Legendary Super Saiyan 2)

Goten  
150 million

Trunks  
145 million

Fat Majin Buu  
350 billion

Evil Grey Buu  
400 billion

Yamcha  
250 million  
7.5 billion (Kaioken x30)

Tien  
500 million  
15 billion (Kaioken x30)

Piccolo  
45 billion

Krillin  
600 million (power still not released)

Please **REVIEW!!**


	87. Kid Buu is born

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

**Chapter 87**

Piccolo arrived at the scene to see the good Buu and the evil Buu trading kicks and punches like crazy. He'd long since discarded his turban and cape knowing he'd need to be at his absolute best.

"Turn to chocolate," Good Buu shouted at evil Buu as he shot a pink beam at his other half. The evil Buu was just about to take a deep breath to blow the attack back at the other Buu when Piccolo decided to intervene.

"Special Beam Cannon," Piccolo yelled sending the beam right into the evil Buu's head. The attack, while not enough to actually hurt the monster distracted him long enough for the monster to be hit by the good Buu's attack turning the evil Buu into chocolate.

"Buu," Buu yelled doing a little victory dance. Seconds later the monster turned to Piccolo. "You help Buu. Buu thank you."

Piccolo ignored the comment for the moment and sent a blast at the piece of chocolate trying to end the battle once and for all. But sadly it was no use as the piece of chocolate seeme to still have the evil one's power level and durability. Seconds later it began to shake and move around a little.

_Oh no,_ Piccolo thought. _He's going to turn back._ With that Piccolo ran over to the good Buu. "We have to get out of here," he said to the child like creature.

"You help Buu hide from the bad Buu?" Buu asked with what sounded like actual terror in his voice.

"Yes," Piccolo said coming up with a new plan. If he couldn't destroy the bad Buu he could at least hide the good Buu from him while the evil one was out of commision. "Come with me."

"Me get Hercule and Bee," Buu said before grabbing his dog and the so called champion of the world and heading off with Piccolo to the lookout.

-Dbz-

"Wow, that was lucky," Goku said as he surveyed the action down on Earth. "I thought for sure that Piccolo was a goner there for a minute."

"It's not over yet," Supreme Kai said. "In fact i don't like the way this looks. Buu could actually change back to normal if this keeps up."

"What do you mean back to normal?" Old Kai said as he looked up from where he was finishing up releasing Krillin's power.

"Well," Supreme Kai said, "When Buu terrorized the universe a long time ago, he ended up absorbing three of the four Supreme Kais at the time."

"Ah, I see," said Old Kai. "The good in them weakened him and now without that presence in him he'd be as powerful as he was before."

"Yes Elder," Supreme Kai replied. "Only now he's weaker because he doesn't have the essence of Majin Buu really either. That's why he was trying to absorb the good Buu. But if even only molecule of him has that in him, he could turn back to his origional form."

-Dbz-

Back on Earth the cholate that was the evil Buu wiggled around and before finally turning back to a big grey monster. Buu let out a primal scream before beating his hands on his chest and screaming for all the world to see as his body once again began to change.

-Dbz-

"What's going on?" Hercule asked as the lookout began to shake under him. He was glad that the big green guy had shown up when he did and managed to save him and Buu from the Evil Buu. And he was even gladder that his daughter was still alive and safe here with these strangers. "It's over isn't it? That evil Buu was turned into chocolate right?"

Piccolo ignored the big oaf's whimpering as he watched down on earth. Apparently Buu had finally managed to break free of his chocolate confines even though it had taken him several hours to do so.

"You could answer his question," Videl said.

"Buu's transforming," Dende said.

"This is bad," Piccolo added. "His power is rising through the roof."

"It'll be okay," a voice said from behind them."

Everyone suddenly turned to see who it was. "Gohan," Videl said running and grabbing him in an embrace. "You're back."

"Yes," the half Saiyan said with a smile. The young man was dressed in his traditional black gi with red undershirt but was already transformed into a Super Saiyan 2. "Broly and I got done a little early so we decided to check and see how things were going out here."

"It's not good," Dende said. "Buu's getting stronger by the minute."

"I can tell," Gohan said completely calm. "But I think i can handle him."

"So I take it that means you're going first," Broly asked also already transformed into a Super Saiyan 2.

"We want to fight Buu," Goten shouted.

"You two aren't strong enough now that Buu's changing. Stay here." With that Gohan brought a hand up to his forehead and teleported to the battle scene.

"He always does that," Broly said. "Now if i don't hurry i'll miss everything." With that Broly took off toward Majin Buu.

"Do you think they can do it?" Dende asked.

"I don't know," Piccolo said. "I couldn't get a feeling on Gohan's true power. He's suppressing most of it."

"He seems to like to do that," Dende said.

"I'd feel more confident if he'd gone Super Saiyan 3 first," Piccolo said.

"Don't worry, Gohan can beat that big bully," Goten said.

"Let's go watch," Trunks added and in seconds the two boys went Super Saiyan 2 and took off toward the battle.

"Those two are going to get themselves killed," Piccolo muttered to himself.

-Dbz-

Buu surveyed his new or origional body. The monster grinned maniclly as he once again felt his full power rushing through his veins. He raised his hand and a pink blast appeared in it. With no remorse and not even a second thought he shot it toward the earth.

But it never hit and was batted safely into space as Gohan appeared in front of Buu. "Now i can't let you do that just yet. You have to get though me first."

Buu simply banged his hands on his chest and screamed in rage before gathering another more powerful blast and launching it at the Earth.

Gohan once again got in front of it and pushed it off into space. "You're starting to get on my nerves doing that," the Super Saiyan said. With that Gohan phased out of sight and appeared in front of Buu and burried his knee in the monster's stomach doubling him over in pain.

Buu grunted and swung an arm around at the Saiyan but Gohan was too quick and immeadiately landed an elbow to the creture's head. "I don't know if you remember me or not," Gohan said. "But I've improved a lot since the last time we faced off."

"Buu kill you," Buu said with an evil look of hate in his eyes.

"No," Gohan said. "I'll kill you."

With that the Saiyan charged at the monster delivering a devestating punch to the monster's head sending Buu reeling back. Before the monster got out of arms reach, Gohan grabbed its ankle and pulled Buu back toward him and started using him as a punching bag. The Super Saiyan brought the knee up into the monster's chin with devestating force sending the pink warrior flying high up into the air. An instant later Gohan appeared above the monster delivering an axe handle hit to his back and sending him to the ground and into a huge crater.

The monster shot out of the crater at blinding speed attacking the Super Saiyan with a fierceness unparalleled by anyone. Unfortunately for him the young man managed to block every blow with practiced ease and then deliver another devestating punch to Buu's gut. Spit flew from the monsters mouth as even the most powerful evil in the universe felt the power of the Super Saiyan 2.

-Dbz-

Broly stopped as he arrived at the scene of the battle to see Gohan simply dominating Buu in the fight. _This will be interesting_, he thought to himself.

"Yeah, go Gohan," Goten added arriving at the scene.

"We could do that as a Super Saiyan 3," Trunks added.

"Only if you fuse," Broly reminded them. "Then you only g et thirty minutes. Gohan can keep this up for hours. That's why you will not be fighting Buu today."

"But I wanted to fight Buu," Goten said.

"I think Gohan has it under control and if he doesn't I'm next," Broly said. "If we both fail you don't have much of a chance anyway."

As much as Goten and Trunks hated to admit it they knew that Broly was right. The Legenday Super Saiyan and Gohan had both beaten the crap out of Gotenks just days before exiting the Time Chamber proving to the fused warrior that he wasn't invincible even as a Super Saiyan 3.

Back in the battle Gohan continued to pummel the pink monster without mercy. "Now I'm going to finish you," Gohan said as he cupped his hands in an all too familiar fashion. "KA...ME...HA...ME..."

Buu suddenly got a look of fear in his eyes as he knew that the warrior in front of him had the power to finish him off in his hands. There was only one thing he could do wihen faced with such a threat and that was to get stronger. Letting a bit of pink goo slide down his back he separated a part of himself from him and sent it creaping behind the warriors watching the battle from the sidelines. In an instat before Gohan could shoot his beam and end the battle the pink goo stretched out and overcame Broly before he knew what was happening the Legendary Super Saiyan was engulfed in the goo and sent flying at Buu. Buu laughed as he began to change getting much larger and his power shot through the roof. His horn grew out slightly with the transformation and his face took on a less stupid expression.

"HA," Gohan shouted sending the Kamehameha at the monster.

Buu simply swatted the beam to the side and laughed.

"Do you really think that you can beat me now," the monster said. "I'm now many times stronger then you."

"This is bad," Trunks said looking at Goten.

"Should we fuse?" Goten asked.

"I don't think it'd do much good," Trunks replied. "He's way too strong for even us to handle even as a Super Saiyan 3."

"I guess I'll just kill you now," Buu said bringing any side conversations to an end.

"If you've got Broly in you, you know you just absorbed the wrong Super Saiyan," Gohan said "Broly was slightly stronger then me but I was still holding a lot in reserve." With that Gohan clentched his fists at his side and quickly transformed to a Super Saiyan 3. "Now I'm going to finish this before you hurt anyone else," Gohan said with a very serious look on his face.

Author's Note: I know it's been forever since this has been updated but here's another chapter. I did end up having to re-read this whole story to even know where it was and now i have a good idea of how i'm going to end it. I probably won't go beyond the Buu Saga. So there should only be a few more chapters until the story is finished then i might move on with some other ideas if i get ambitious. Hopefully it won't be as long until the next one but I'm not going to make any big promise. Anyway review and let me know what you think.

Power Levels

Goku

850 million

Gohan  
5 billion (Super Saiyan 2 suppressed)  
2 trillion (Super Saiyan 2 not suppressed)  
10 trillion (Super Saiyan 3)

Broly  
5 billion (Legendary Super Saiyan 2 suppressed)  
2.5 trillion (Legendary Super Saiyan 2 not suppressed)

Goten  
300 million  
37.5 Billion (Super Saiyan 2)

Trunks  
300 million  
37.5 Billion (Super Saiyan 2)

Fat Majin Buu  
350 billion

Kid Buu  
1.5 trillion  
8 trillion (after absorbing Brolly)

Piccolo  
45 billion

Krillin  
600 million (power still not released)

Please **REVIEW!!**


	88. Gohan vs Buu

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'Telepathic'

**Chapter 88**

Gohan charged at the newly formed monster with Super Saiyan 3 power running through his veins. Before Buu could begin to re-act there was a fist planted in the monster's face sending the pink being flying back toward Goten and Trunks. Gohan quickly fazed out of sitht and appeared between the monster and his friends sending a round house kick into the villian's head sending him flying quickly in the other direction.

"Goten, Trunk," Gohan yelled. "Get out of here. He's too strong for you to do any good and I don't want to have to worry about him absorbing you too."

"Right," Goten said slightly disappointed that he wasn't going to get to fight after all. But he knew that he and Trunks were no match for the monster even as a fused Super Saiyan 3.

As the two boys flew off in the other direction, Buu flew back at Gohan and began throwing kicks and punches at the Saiyan warrior like crazy.

Gohan looked back over his shoulder and saw that the two boys were leaving as he blocked the blows with relative ease. He knew that Goten and Trunks had really wanted to be in this fight but he also knew the two were simply out classed in this battle and he didn't want them becoming part of the monster as well. It was bad enough that Buu had managed to absorb Broly. That trick had been unexpected and could have proven diasterous or could still prove diasterous if Buu managed a repeat. Gohan hated to think of how strong Buu would get if he managed to absorb Gotenks as well. That was why he wanted to make sure the boys were not near enough to the fight to be able to interfere if they thought things were going to go bad.

-Dbz-

Goku looked though the crystal ball as he watched Buu absorb Broly. This could be bad the Saiyan thought to himself. He knew Gohan was strong and a capable fighter but Buu's power was incredible and he could feel it all the way on the planet of the Kais. An instant later Goku felt another huge power as well as Gohan ascended to the third level of Super Saiyan. It was incredible. Gohan's power actually dawrfed Buu's new found power but he didn't know how long his son could keep that up. He knew first hand how draining Super Saiyan 3 could be.

"I think Gohan might be able to take him," Supreme Kai said as he watched the battle alongside Goku.

"If he can hold Super Saiyan 3 long enough to finish it," Goku said hoping that his son would be able to. He clenched his fists feeling completely helpless in this situation. He wanted to be down there in the heart of the battle defending the ones he loved. For the first time in the seven years since he'd decided not to be wished back from the dead, Goku truly felt regret for his decision. Sure he'd missed his family and not being able to see them as often as if he'd been alive but he'd been able to tell himself that it was for the good of the earth. Now obviously evil could find it's way to earth with or without him. And if he'd been alive he'd be down there protecting the ones he loved not sitting up here watching helplessly.

"You know you'd just get creamed in that battle anyway," Elder Kai said from where he was still unlocking Krillin's hidden power as if reading Goku's thoughts. "Buu is now many times stronger then you and so is your son. "You'd just distract Gohan or worse give Buu someone else to absorb." Elder Kai turned his attention back to Krillin. "There done," he said dropping his hands.

"Great," Krillin said jumping to his feet. "Now I can go help Gohan."

"Haven't you been listening," Elder Kai scolded. "Buu has become out of your league as well. You'd be getting in the way and throwing away your life if you went down there without a plan."

"But I can't just sit here," Krillin pleaded saying exactly what Goku had been thinking.

"There may be a possibility," Elder Kai said. "But I don't want to do it unless it comes down to a last resort."

-Dbz-

"Get'em Gohan," King Yemma shouted as he watche the battle on his big screen TV in other world.

"Vegeta is ready to go back," Baba said floating up on her crystal ball.

"Alright be ready to take him but don't go unless I give the command," Yemma replied. "I don't want to interfere if I don't have to but we'll send the best we have before we let Buu destroy the universe."

-Dbz-

"Blaster Shell," Buu shouted using one of Broly's signature moves against Gohan.

Gohan quickly used instant transmission to teleport out of the way and came up behind Buu with a knee to the monster's stomach hard.

Blood flew from the monster's mouth from the force of the blow but Buu never had a chance to react as Gohan brought both fists down on the Majin's head sending him into the ground hard.

"Give it up Buu," Gohan said. "You know by now that you don't stand a chance against me. I'm not even trying that hard. If you've absorbed Broly then you should know you don't stand a chance."

"SHUT UP!!!!!!" Buu yelled in rage blasting out of the crater that Gohan had used his body to make only minutes earlier. "YOU'LL DIE," he shouted as he began to form a gigantic pick ball of energy. "You and this entire planet," he said laughing manicly.

"Don't make me laugh," Gohan said with a smirk as he stood in the way of the blast. "You can't destroy me with a blast like that."

"Then how about one like this," Buu said grinning easily as he pushed more of his power into the blast almost doubling it in size. An instant later he threw the blast down at the Super Saiyan 3.

The blast seemed to engulf Gohan shoving him down into a deep crater that was forming around him and the blast. For a few seconds the blast contiued downward but then it suddenly stopped. In the next instant the blast shot past Buu almost taking his head off and into space where it safely exploded. "Not bad," Gohan said. "But that was your last chance. You have til the count of five before i destroy you."

"Impossible," Buu gasped panting from the exhaustion from using so much energy. "There's no way." Then what Gohan just said struck and fear hit the Majin for the second time of the day and of his life for that matter. Gohan was going to finish him off and he could do nothing about it. The boy was more powerfull then him. At least for now. A smirk replaced the fear as Buu released some pink goo off of his back and let it slowly creap up behind the Super Saiyan.

"One, two, three, four..." Gohan counted. "Five, now your reign of terror is over. KA..ME..HA..ME..." the boy chanted as the pink goo got closer behind him.

Buu smirked as he let the goo attack Gohan and overcome him before he could finish the monster Kamehameha the boy had been forming. The goo flew toward Buu and covered him as he laughed his insane laugh.

-Dbz-

"This is bad," Supreme Kai said as he watched Buu absorb Gohan.

"Goku," Elder Kai said. The Saiyan turned around with a very serious look in his eye especially for the normally happy Saiyan. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this but I'm going to give you my life so you can go fight Buu." With that Elder Kai fell over and the halo disappeared over Goku's head.

"I'll make him pay for what he did," Goku said ready to go down there and fight the pink monster. Goku raised two fingers to his forehead. "You're sacrifice won't be in vain, Elder Kai."

"THEN YOU BETTER HAVE A PLAN," Elder Kai shouted sitting up once more now with a halo over his head. "I DIDN'T JUST GIVE YOU MY LIFE SO YOU COULD GO FOOLISHLY THROW IT AWAY."

"I know," Goku said. "Krillin and I could fuse."

"You mean that dance you learned from the Metamoris," Elder Kai said.

"Yeah," Goku said. "It might just work."

"And it might just get you killed," Elder Kai said. "That fusion is too unreliable i have another way."

"And what is that Elder?" Supreme Kai asked.

"You don't know?" Elder Kai replied. "Those earings you wear aren't just for decoration. You take your left one off and have Kibito take his right one off and see what happens."

Supreme Kai and Kibito each did as instructed each removing one earring. In an instant the two were pulled toward eachother and smashed into eachother with a flash of light. When the light faded where the two had stood before now only stood one warrior who looked a lot like Supreme Kai but with Kibito's hair. "Alright I can beat Buu now. Let's go get him," the new Kibito Kai said.

"Not so fast," Elder Kai said. "You'd still get creamed by Buu. But if Goku and Krillin were to fuse they might just stand a chance."

"How long does this fusion last?" Goku asked.

"It is permanent," Elder Kai said.

"WHAT!!!!" Kibito Kai screamed, "you mean I'm stuck like this?"

"Alright let's do it," Goku said.

"Wait," Krillin said looking in the crystal ball. "Has anyone noticed that Buu hasn't changed like he did when he absorbed Broly."

"You're right," Kibito Kai said changing the view on the crystal ball. "It may not be over yet." Sure enough the view changed to show Gohan with a glowing aura around him inside Buu but definately not absorbed.

"He go absorbed on purpose," Elder Kai exclaimed.

"He must be trying to free Broly," Goku said understanding what was going on for the first time even though by now it was obvious.

-Dbz-

Gohan landed in some dark cavity inside of Buu. _Guess the barrier I used worked. _he thought as he let the aura around him fade and suppressed his power level. This would after all be much easier if Buu didn't know he was here. The Super Saiyan 3 walked over to where he heard some running water and looked in disgust. That must be the way out. He'd want to go the other way. The young Saiyan reached out with his senses where he could faintly feel Broly's power and headed in that direction.

-Dbz-

It didn't take Gohan long to find his way into what he assumed was Buu's head. There he saw a big pink pod with Broly inside it attached to the floor and ceiling. "That must be how Buu is using his power," Gohan said to himself.

As the young Saiyan walked toward the pod a voice made him turn. "I can't let you do that," an image of Buu from the waist up said that just appeared from the wall.

"I don't think you have much say in the matter," Gohan said blasting the Buu and walking toward Broly.

"You can't stop me in here," Buu said sending a blast at Gohan.

The boy simply blocked the blast and used instant transmission to appear next to the Broly pod. "Watch me," he said as he pulled the pod free. An instant later the whole area around him began to melt around the young Saiyan. "He must be changing back," Gohan said to himself. "I'm getting out of here." With that he raised two fingers to his forehead and disappeared.

-Dbz-

"Look Buu's changing again," Goku said watching the crystal ball now alive and well.

"And there's Gohan and Broly," Krillin pointed out as Gohan apeared with an unconsious Broly outside of Buu.

"Yeah he did it," Kibito Kai said excitedly.

-Dbz-

Gohan watched at Buu began to morph in a big pink blob as it's power level dropped. He knew that in the end it'd be the form that Buu was in before he absorbed Broly. _I'm not going to wait around for that to happen though,_ he thought. The Super Saiyan 3 began gathering energy in his hands. "KA...ME...HA...ME... HA!" he shouted as he sent a monster Kamehameha wave at the pink monster completely engulfing it and leaving no traces of the monster behind. It was finally over. Buu was dead.

-Dbz-

Gohan appeared on the lookout to be tackled by Videl. "You did it," his apparent girlfriend said.

"You did have us scared for a minute," Piccolo added. "I thought he'd gotten you."

"I had to free Broly," Gohan said. "Can you heal him, Dende," the Saiyan said turning to the smaller Namekian.

"Sure," Dende said as he went and surrounded Broly in a green glow awakening the Legendary Super Saiyan from his slumber.

"So are you sure Buu's gone?" Piccolo asked.

"Yeah," Gohan replied. "I used way more power in that blast then was needed to kill him. There wasn't even a trace of him left."

"That's great son," Goku said appearing on the lookout. "You truely are earth's hero."

"Dad," Gohan said suprised to see his father. After all he was dead wasn't he? "Aren't you dead?"

"No," Goku said. "When it looked like you were absorbed, Elder Kai gave me his life to fight Buu but it turned out I wasn't needed. Which reminds me... we need to use the dragonballs to wish back Elder Kai and everyone that was killed by Buu for that matter."

"That shouldn't be a problem," Gohan said. "We can use the Namekian ones to wish Tien and Yamcha back since they've already died and the earth ones to wish back everyone else that died since the tournament except the bad ones."

"Wait," Dende said. "I've talked to elder Mori and he said the Namekian Dragonballs can bring back any number of people now so we really only need one wish."

"Then we'll head to namek then," Gohan said as he and his father both raised their fingers to his forehead.

Less then ten minutes later the two were back and everyone that had been killed had been revived. "What'd you use the other two wishes for?" Piccolo asked.

"We couldn't think of anything good," Goku replied so we just told Porunga we didn't have but one wish.

"You could made a bad wish if you didn't have a good one," Yamcha said. "We could all be rich or something."

The Z-fighters all laughed at the joke with an ease that comes only when the world is once again at peace.

**Author's note:** Well that brings this story to an end. I know some of you were hoping I'd continue it further but I never really liked GT much and don't really have too many origional ideas that i didn't already use up in my other story for going past the Buu saga. Hope you all liked how it turned out let me know what you think about how it turned out. I'm kinda tossing around the idea around for an new story about what would have happend if Goku wouldn't have lost his memory and known he was Kakarot but also knew that the Saiyan race was gone so he wouldn't really want to destroy the earth. I think i might have a good way to start something like that but any ideas are welcome as always. I'm not guranteeing anything in the imeadiate future especially after how long it took me to finish this story but if you want add me to the author alert if you haven't already and then you'll know if something gets posted. Anyway let me know what you think.

Power Levels

Goku

1 billion (after coming back to life)

Gohan  
5 billion (Super Saiyan 2 suppressed)  
2 trillion (Super Saiyan 2 not suppressed)  
10 trillion (Super Saiyan 3)

Broly  
5 billion (Legendary Super Saiyan 2 suppressed)  
2.5 trillion (Legendary Super Saiyan 2 not suppressed)

Goten  
300 million  
37.5 Billion (Super Saiyan 2)

Trunks  
300 million  
37.5 Billion (Super Saiyan 2)

Kid Buu  
1.5 trillion  
8 trillion (after absorbing Brolly)

Piccolo  
45 billion

Krillin  
1 trillion (power released)

Please **REVIEW!!**


End file.
